MEZCLA DE SENTIMIENTOS
by Romiina
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Y si esas dos personas te corresponden?
1. Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos

_**Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos**_**.**

**Emmett pov.**

Había mucho ruido en casa, no sabía el por qué, pero seguro que era obra de Alice...

Estaba intentando volver a dormirme cuando un pequeño torbellino entró en mi habitación y se subió encima de la cama.

Alice...

-Emmett, Emmett, levántate, es tarde- me dijo muy emocionada y quitándome las mantas de encima de mí.

-Oye, quítate, quiero dormir- le dije cogiendo las mantas de nuevo. Yo tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, pues era dos años mayor que ella y mi cuerpo era enorme en comparación con la enana...

-De eso nada Emmett Cullen...- Alice se estaba enfadando y eso no era nada bueno- Ahora mismo moverás tu enorme trasero de esa cama y te ducharás, cuando salgas tendrás tu ropa lista encima de tu cama y no quiero reproches- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el armario.

-Estás muy mandona hoy- le dije desperezándome y sintiendo un frío horrible fuera de mi calentita cama.

-No me hagas enfadar Emmett Cullen- siempre usaba nuestro apellido para imponer...- Que aunque yo sólo tenga seis años y tú nueve, sé lo que te conviene- fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrarse en mi enorme armario.

Suspiré y me dirigí hacia el baño para poder ducharme. Acabé en pocos minutos y salí hacia mi habitación.

Efectivamente, como había dicho la enana, un conjunto de ropa se encontraba encima de la cama, ¿cómo lo hacía todo tan deprisa?

Me vestí con el conjunto "ideal" según Alice, la verdad me gustaba que lo hiciera, así me ahorraba yo buscar la ropa y encima sabía cada uno de mis gustos, era mi hermanita, aunque a veces era insoportable, la adoraba.

Bajé hacia el piso inferior y todo estaba muy cambiado, a decir verdad estaba perfectamente decorado, mamá era única, ya sabía de dónde había sacado el gusto Alice.

-Mamá- le dije acercándome a ella- ¿Por qué está el salón lleno de globos y pancartas?

-Emmett, hoy celebramos la llegada de una nueva familia, serán nuestros vecinos- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y cogiéndome una mano para llevarme a la cocina- Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿no es así?

-Si mami, tengo mucha hambre- le dije sentándome en una silla.

En ese momento llegó mi hermano Edward, el gemelo de Alice, se sentó a mi lado y ni siquiera nos saludó... Siempre estaba en su mundo...

-Edward, ¿qué pasa mi amor?- le dijo mamá tocando su frente.

-Nada, la pesada de Alice me ha despertado y tengo mucho sueño- le dijo enfurruñado.

-No te preocupes, hoy lo pasaréis genial, además vendrá Rosalie- dijo mamá mirándome con una sonrisa, sabía lo mucho que me gustaba esa niña rubia de ojos azules, era preciosa. Aunque mamá supiera que me gustaba Rosalie, me daba mucha vergüenza y me puse muy colorado.

-Emmett, ¿por qué estás tan colorado?- dijo Alice entrando con pequeños saltitos, se la veía feliz y estaba muy guapa.

-Por... por nada- le dije disimulando.

-Porque va a venir Rosalie- intervino mi querido hermano Edward, ¿Por qué lo tenía que decir?

-Así que Rosalie...- la enana ya estaba ideando cosas- Hacéis una bonita pareja, además no para de preguntarme por ti cada vez que viene a casa- dijo Alice cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa...

-Niños a desayunar, os dejaré un momento mientras que me cambio de ropa, tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprar varias cosas- dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina. Alice se sentó también con nosotros y desayunamos en medio de los parloteos de Alice.

Hablaba sobre una niña nueva que vendría, supuse que pertenecería a la familia nueva que mamá me había dicho antes.

-Es muy guapa Edward y se llama Bella- le dijo mi hermana para animarle.

-Muy bien- dijo muy seco...

-¿Tú ya la has visto Alice?- le pregunté yo.

-Si, ayer mismo la conocí, tiene tu edad y es muy simpática- dijo con mucha emoción- Seremos grandes amigas- Alice era la bruja de la casa, si decía algo, pasaba de verdad, era alucinante...

Terminamos de desayunar y mi hermana recogió todos nuestro platos, le ordenó a Edward que se vistiera con lo que estaba encima de su cama y yo me fui a jugar a los videojuegos. No me dio tiempo si quiera a encender la consola, cuando mamá anunciaba que nos teníamos que ir al supermercado. Qué fastidio...

Compramos de todo, chuches, patatas, más globos y lo que más me gustó fue la gigante piñata llena de caramelos que había escogido Alice, era perfecta para golpearla y que cayeran todos los caramelos, ahí se demostraría que el más fuerte de la casa era yo.

Llegamos a casa dos horas más tarde y mamá nos preparó la comida.

Papá llegó y los tres fuimos a saludarle con besos y abrazos, era mi papi y lo quería mucho.

Comimos todos juntos y cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, Alice fue a pintarse las uñas a su cuarto y a maquillarse, no la entendía... pero eran cosas de chicas, Edward se fue a su gran piano y comenzó a tocar la canción de mamá, ella la adoraba y yo encendí la consola y jugué por horas. Me encantaba jugar a los videojuegos.

-Emmett apaga eso que quiero poner música- dijo Alice muy deprisa.

-Espera, estoy en medio de una partida- le dije intentando ver a través de su pequeño cuerpo, pues estaba justo enfrente de la televisión.

-De eso nada, llegarán en cualquier momento y necesitamos que la casa tenga ambiente.

-Por favor, espera unos minutos- le supliqué.

-Lo siento Emmett, mi paciencia se ha terminado- dicho esto apagó la consola y me dejó con la boca abierta.

-Alice Cullen más te vale correr si no quieres morir- le dije soltando el mando en el sofá y corriendo hacia ella.

-Mamá, mamá- decía Alice corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- dijo mamá sin mirarnos, pues estaba pendiente a la comida que estaba cocinando.

-Emmett quiere pelear.

-Emmett pórtate bien con tu hermana.

-Pero mamá, estaba jugando a la consola y ella me la ha apagado diciendo que quería poner música- le dije cansado de las jugarretas de la enana.

-Alice pídele disculpas a tu hermano y Emmett mañana jugarás, los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento y no queremos que digan "que casa más sosa", ¿verdad?- me dijo mamá con mucha dulzura y yo asentí.

-Está bien...

-Emmett perdóname, pero es que eres irritante.

-Pues anda que tú...- le dije saliendo de la cocina- Por cierto estás muy guapa enana- le dije olvidándome de todo el enfado que tenía hacia ella, no podía estar enfadado con ella por más de dos minutos.

-Gracias hermanito- me dijo abrazándome- Tú también estás muy guapo, verás como Rosalie te lo dice- en mi cara se implantó una sonrisa tonta.

En ese momento, el timbre de casa sonó, anunciando la llegada de los invitados. Papá abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar muchas personas, entre ellas distinguí una preciosa cabellera rubia muy larga y ahí supe que Rosalie había llegado, pero mi mirada no terminó ahí, mis ojos se fijaron en otra cabellera castaña con reflejos rojizos, que estaba justo al lado de Rosalie, estaban conversando animadamente las dos, me fijé mejor y era la niña más bonita que había visto nunca, además de Rosalie.

Era delgada y su cara en forma de corazón la hacía verse adorable, sus ojos eran marrones, pero eran los más expresivos que había visto jamás y su pequeña nariz era perfecta y ni que hablar de su boca...

Estaban frente a mí las dos niñas más bonitas de todo el mundo, una rubia y otra morena. Tan distintas y a la vez tan hermosas...

**Edward pov.**

Estaba en mi habitación aburrido, sin nada que hacer, ya me había cansado de tocar el piano...

Estaba muy triste. Que me despertara Alice no era el motivo, el motivo era algo mucho peor, me gustaba la misma niña que a mi hermano Emmett, Rosalie era la niña más bonita que había visto nunca. Su larga cabellera rubia adornaba ese precioso rostro de ángel, sus ojos azules eran tan grandes y expresivos que daban miedo sólo de mirarlos y su linda boca rosada era toda una preciosidad.

Estaba completamente enamorado desde el día que la había visto y encima estaba en mi clase, pues tenía mi misma edad.

Sólo lo sabía Alice, ella era mi gemela y siempre sabíamos lo que pensábamos el uno del otro, me prometió me jamás se lo diría a nadie y sabía que sería así, mi hermanita no diría nada. Ella me aconsejaba que intentara olvidarme de ella, que Rosalie estaba enamorada de Emmett, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta y sin siquiera mirar sabía que era Alice, su aroma era inconfundible.

-Edward, ¿qué pasa?- me dijo acostándose a mi lado y poniéndose de lado para mirarme directamente a la cara.

-Lo de siempre Alice, no puedo olvidarme de ella, juro que lo intento pero es imposible- le dije al borde de las lágrimas, delante de mi hermana me daba igual llorar, pero delante de Emmett no, me diría marica.

-Edward no puedes seguir así, yo sé que es duro, tú sabes que yo estoy en la misma situación que tú- Si, porque a Alice le gustaba Jasper, pero éste al parecer sólo tenía ojos para Irina, una chica muy guapa también de nuestra clase. Pues Jasper y Rosalie eran gemelos al igual que nosotros y todos teníamos la misma edad- Pero hay que luchar, algún día estaremos juntos, ya lo verás- me animó un poco- Y ahora bajaremos a la fiesta, nos divertiremos y conocerás a la chica nueva, ¿quién sabe? Quizás te guste...- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice- le dije abrazándole, siempre me levantaba el ánimo- Estás muy guapa y si Jasper no se da cuenta es que es un tonto- ella me sonrió y yo le devolví al sonrisa. Bajamos los dos juntos cogidos de la mano y el salón estaba repleto de personas.

En el centro se encontraba la gran piñata, con golosinas dentro y que estaba lista por ser golpeada, seguro la rompería mi hermano Emmett, era un bruto... En el lado izquierdo estaban todos los mayores y en el derecho se encontraban los niños de mi edad y de la edad de Emmett.

Alice se adelantó con mi mano cogida con la suya y choqué con un pequeño cuerpecito.

-Lo siento- dije subiendo mi mirada a una cara de ángel. Su cara era en forma de corazón, sus ojos eran marrones y muy expresivos y su largo cabello era castaño con unos reflejos rojizos preciosos, sus puntas terminaban en suaves ondulaciones. Su boca era casi perfecta, pues su labio inferior era más grueso que el superior. Era guapísima.

-¡Bella!- dijo mi hermana acercándose a ella para abrazarla, la tal Bella estaba completamente roja y dijo un tímido "hola". Mi hermana se había dado cuenta que los dos nos estábamos mirando desde que nos habíamos visto y como siempre intervino en el momento exacto- Bella, éste es mi hermano Edward- dijo señalándome a mí- Edward, esta es Bella- dijo señalándole a ella.

-En...encantada- dijo tímidamente y me ofreció su mano. Su piel era la piel más suave que había tocado nunca.

-Encantado- le dije besando su mano dulcemente y ella se sonrojó aún más. Me encantaba verla ruborizada, se veía adorable.

-Chicos, vamos con los demás a jugar- dijo Alice tirando de los dos hacia donde estaban todos los niños.

Emmett se encontraba jugando a los videojuegos como siempre y Rosalie estaba a su lado, animándole felizmente... Yo me moría de rabia.

-Bella- dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella y besándole en las mejillas.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó mi hermana incrédula al igual que todos, incluso Emmett había dejado de jugar...

-Claro que si, no conocimos ayer, cuando su mamá hizo un rico pastel para Jasper y para mí- dijo Rosalie con una preciosa sonrisa, qué bonita era...

**Emmett pov.**

Estaba expectante a esta nueva chica, cuanto más la mirabas, más te gustaba. Era muy, muy tímida, pero al igual encantadora.

-Hola Bella- se acercó Jasper y le besó su mejilla.

-Hola Jasper- dijo y su voz era como la de los ángeles, suave y tranquilizadora, era preciosa.

Después de eso todos se fueron sentando a mi lado. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba mi hermosa Rosalie, junto a ella, Edward. A mi lado derecho estaba la preciosa Bella, al lado de ésta mi hermanita Alice y a su lado Jasper y al lado de éste Irina. Todos estábamos pendientes al juego, hasta que una hermosa voz nos interrumpió...

-¿Pue...puedo jugar con...contigo?- dijo Bella ruborizándose y yo estaba muy contento.

-Claro que si, pero, ¿sabes jugar?- le pregunté dudoso.

-Claro que si, los juegos de coches son mi pasión- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Jugamos y extrañamente me ganó, no lo podía creer...

-Ja, Emmett Cullen, te han derrotado y nada más y nada menos que una niña, eres un marica- me decía mi hermano burlándose de mí, miré a Bella y ella me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. No lo pude soportar y le reté de nuevo.

-Te reto a una nueva carrera Bella Swan- mientras yo jugaba, todos le habían preguntado cómo se apellidaba y ahora sí nos conocíamos todos a la perfección, parecía mágico el poco tiempo que nos había llevado conocerla a pesar de su timidez, era una chica encantadora. Nos habíamos hecho amigos en poco tiempo.

-Muy bien, Emmett Cullen- me dijo con más confianza cada vez, poco a poco su timidez quedaba fuera y eso me gustaba.

Así pasamos las horas hasta que me ganó cinco veces más y mi hombría quedó por los suelos... Ahora mi hermano Edward se reiría de mí toda la vida...

Era patético, pero ahora demostraría mi fuerza y esperaba que Rosalie y Bella se quedaran con la boca abierta.

-Chicos, hora de partir la piñata- nos dijo mamá y todos fuimos hacia el centro del salón, todos nuestro padres formaron un círculo y estaban expectantes- Primero serán las chicas y después los chicos, como buenos caballeros- dijo mamá sonriendo- Rosalie será la primera, después Bella, y por último Alice- Irina ya se había ido a su casa, por lo que no contaba.

**Bella pov.**

Estaba pasándomelo genial en esta casa, todos los chicos eran muy buenos conmigo y siempre me preguntaban cosas para saber más de mi.

Edward era el niño más hermoso que había visto jamás, pero Emmett era el más adorable de todos. A pesar de su inmenso cuerpo, era un pequeño osito, un osito dulce y encantador.

Alice era estupenda, era mi mejor amiga junto con Rosalie, eran muy guapas. Alice se parecía mucho a su hermano Edward, los dos tenían los ojos verdes, pero Alice era morena con el pelo corto apuntando en todas direcciones y Edward tenía el pelo color bronce, precioso. Rosalie era rubia, con una cabellera larga preciosa y su rostro era pálido y hermoso, sus ojos eran azules y era espectacular.

Ahora nos encontrábamos mirando a la dulce Rosalie cómo daba de lleno en la piñata y salían unos cuantos caramelos, los cogió y se acercó a nosotras y nos dio uno a cada una, era muy buena. El turno ahora era de Alice, con una destreza increíble dio en medio de la piñata saliendo muchas chucherías y con una agilidad inimitable, las cogió del suelo y se acercó a nosotras, dándonos a todos.

El momento había llegado, era mi turno y yo no podía tener más vergüenza, me daba muchísima vergüenza caerme delante de todos, pero tendría un cuidado extremo para que nada pasara. Me acerqué a la mamá de Alice, Esme, y me dio el pequeño palo para golpear a la piñata, me puse en un lado y di con toda la fuerza que pude, sólo cayeron dos caramelos y me ruboricé bastante, sólo habían caído dos... Una mano demasiado conocida para mí ya, se acercó a la mía y la levantó para volver a golpear a la piñata y de ésta salieron cientos de caramelos.

Edward me había ayudado, "lo has hecho estupendamente" me susurró cerca del oído y di un respingo sobresaltada por su cercanía, no lo esperaba tan cerca...

-Gra...gracias Edward- le dije más ruborizada, como si eso fuera posible.

-De nada preciosa- me dijo dándome la mitad de los caramelos y ruborizándose también, nos fuimos del centro de la sala y le tocó el turno a Jasper. Lo hizo muy bien, se acercó a Alice y le dio muchos caramelos y Alice tenía una mirada brillante, ahí supe que a Alice le gustaba Jasper.

Por último, le tocó el turno a Emmett y fue el que reventó literalmente la piñata, las muchas chucherías y muchos caramelos que quedaban salieron disparados por toda la sala. Tenía muchísima fuerza, era increíble la fuerza que tenía y le dio a Rosalie muchas chuches y caramelos y se acercó a mí.

-Toma, por ser la única persona que me ha ganado a la consola- me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa dejando a relucir esos hermosos hoyuelos, era adorable.

-Gracias osito- le dije abrazándole y el me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Osito?- me dijo burlón.

-Si, eres un osito adorable- A partir de ese día, siempre le decía osito, mi osito dulce.

Poco tiempo después nos fuimos despidiendo y nos tuvimos que ir cada uno a su casa, no sin antes quedar con Alice y Rosalie para acompañarme a mi primer día de colegio, sería un día duro, pero con mis amigas apoyándome y mi osito en la misma clase todo sería diferente.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito, en que Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y yo estábamos en un parque jugando con una pelota, cuando mi mamá Reneé me despertó para ir al colegio.

Hoy sería mi primer día...

-Bella, levanta, vamos mi amor, se hace tarde- me dijo mamá quitando las mantas calentitas de mi cuerpecito y sintiendo mucho frío. Temblé y mi mamá me cogió de la mano para meterme en el baño calentito. Me duché y me vestí con el bonito uniforme del colegio, siempre me habían gustado los uniformes, ya que de ese modo no tendría que buscar ropa todos los días para ponerme. El uniforme consistía en ser una bonita falda en tablas, con cuadros azul marino con rayas grises y rojas muy finas, me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, la camisa era blanca don el escudo del colegio en el lado izquierdo en azul marino, igualando con la falda. El jersey era de color rojo, al igual que las finas rayas de la falda y los leotardos de color azul que contrastaba muy bien con el color de la falda, era precioso, me gustaba mucho y los zapatos color negro. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una alta coleta, con un coletero azul marino.

Bajé a desayunar y en poco tiempo me lo zampé todo. Estaba recogiendo la mochila del suelo cuando el sonido del timbre me distrajo. Mamá abrió y una sonriente Alice se encontraba vestida exactamente igual que yo.

-¡Bella!- me abrazó efusivamente y me sonrió dulcemente. Yo el devolví el abrazo y le dije lo guapa que estaba.

-Alice, estás muy guapa.

-Tú también, te queda muy bien el uniforme-me sonrió y luego nos despedimos de mi mamá con dos besos en la mejilla.

-Que tengas un estupendo día mi amor- besó mi frente y nos acompañó hasta el coche de la mamá de Alice. Hablaron y quedaron en que mamá me recogería en casa de los Cullen.

Cuando me subí al coche, dos sonrientes, Emmett y Edward me saludaron. Yo les saludé tímidamente y en poco tiempo llegamos al colegio.

El colegio era enorme y muy bonito. Había muchos niños y profesores, se parecía mucho al colegio en el que estaba antes.

-Bella, tú te irás con Emmett, estáis en la misma clase- dijo Alice cogiendo mi mano y adentrándonos en el edificio- Estáis en todas las clases juntos, así que tenéis que iros por allí- dijo apuntando hacia la izquierda- Y nosotros nos iremos por ahí- dijo apuntando con su pequeño dedito hacia la derecha- Después nos veremos, ¿vale?- me besó y se fue muy deprisa.

-Gracias- sólo se quedó en un murmuro.

-No te preocupes, es así de nerviosa siempre- me dijo Emmett cogiéndome por sorpresa. Hasta ahora no me había fijado de que su camisa estaba desabrochada unos botones, dándole un aire rebelde, se veía a la perfección ya que el jersey de los chicos tenía botones en el centro y el de las chicas no tenía botones -¿Vamos?- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y por primera vez me sentí cómoda con esa cercanía.

-Si- murmuré muy bajito.

La mañana se pasó muy deprisa, aprendía mucho y estar con Emmett a mi lado ayudaba bastante. Cuando me perdía de la lección o simplemente no me daba tiempo a copiar algo, él se ofrecía con esa sonrisa encantadora de la que adornaban dos hermosos hoyuelos y me dejaba su libreta. Era mi amigo, mi amigo de verdad.

Tocó el timbre y nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería para almorzar. Siempre muy pegada a Emmett, pues temía perderme o algo por el estilo.

-¡Bella!- Alice de nuevo, pero esta vez corría hacia mi- ¿Qué tal te han ido las clases?- me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

-Me han ido muy bien Alice, gracias a Emmett- le dije mirándole con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

-Me alegro, vamos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa- dijo cogiendo mi mano y encaminándonos hacia una mesa que se encontraba justo en el centro del comedor. Allí en la mesa se encontraban una preciosa Rosalie, con su pelo perfectamente cepillado, radiante, Jasper se encontraba a su lado y Edward al lado de éste.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Rosalie y después le siguieron los demás.

-Hola chicos- les dije a los tres. Edward me miraba mucho y me hacía sentir incómoda, pero a lo mejor no se daría cuenta que me miraba tanto, total, tenía tres años menos que yo...

Nos volvimos a levantar para coger nuestra bandeja de comida y en poco tiempo, todos nos comimos todo, por supuesto el primero fue Emmett, comía muy rápido.

En poco tiempo sonó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a las clases, no sin antes desearme otra vez suerte Alice y los demás, eran encantadores.

-Ahora nos toca español Bella- me dijo Emmett y yo asentí muy contenta, era mi asignatura preferida.

Demasiada corta de me hizo la clase, a Emmett esta asignatura se le daba fatal y decidí ayudarle, se lo debía por todo lo que me había ayudado a mí.

-Emmett, si quieres después en casa te lo explico- le dije sonriente.

-¿No te importa?- me dijo un poco tímido.

-Para nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, para eso están los amigos- le dije muy segura.

-Si, tienes razón- dicho esto me abrazó y a mí me cogió completamente por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me molestó. Le devolví el abrazo y desde ese momento supe que Emmett y yo siempre estaríamos juntos, seríamos los mejores amigos.

Las clases acabaron y una sonriente Esme nos esperaba fuera del coche.

-Chicos, ¿qué tal?- les dijo a sus hijos besándoles a cada uno en la frente- Bella, ¿qué tal te ha ido mi amor?-me dijo con mucha dulzura, era tan buena y me besó a mí también.

-Muy bien Esme, gracias- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos hacia la casa Cullen y nos llevamos toda la tarde allí, primero haciendo los deberes y luego jugando a juegos. Jugamos a la consola, de nuevo le gané a Emmett, pero él en vez de enfadarse, decía que se sentía orgulloso de mí, era todo un sol, luego jugamos al monopoly, nos pusimos por parejas, las niñas contra los niños y esta vez ganaron ellos, alegando que serían grandes empresarios el día de mañana. Alice y yo nos reímos bastante de ellos.

-Bella, me ha llamado tu mamá, me ha dicho que te recogerá enseguida, pero antes cenarás con nosotros- me dijo sonriéndome- Te he cogido mucho cariño muchachita, eres encantadora- me dijo besando mis mejillas con mucha ternura y yo me ruboricé bastante, pero me encantó que lo hiciera.

-Gracias Esme, sois muy buenos conmigo- le dije con toda sinceridad.

Y ese fue el primero de muchos días en los que siempre me iba a la casa Cullen después de que terminara las clases.

De hecho, habían pasado ya unos cinco años y siempre, siempre estábamos juntos. Con el que me llevaba más tiempo era con mi osito, mi Emmett, estábamos todas las horas juntos y después en su casa, él me ayudaba a hacer algunos ejercicios de gimnasia que no me salían y yo le ayudaba a él con la asignatura de español. Era un encanto, tenía mucha paciencia conmigo y aprendía rápido.

-Bella, ¿tienes ya el vestido para el baile de fin de curso?- dijo una Alice sabionda de todo como siempre. No quería bailar y menos hacer el ridículo delante de todo el instituto.

-Alice no bailaré- le dije segura.

-Oh, sí, sí que bailarás, ya tengo tu vestido perfecto- dijo sonriente.

-Pero...- le dije pensativa- Un momento, Alice Cullen- le dije enfadándome bastante y a todos parecía hacerle gracia todo esto, porque soltaron sonoras carcajadas y todo el comedor se fijó en nosotros, en este momento lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragara... Siempre me hacía lo mismo, ideaba cosas y las soltaba delante de todo el mundo para que no pudiera decirle nada... Traidora...- No bailaré, ni con tu vestido perfecto ni con ninguno otro, métete esto en la cabeza Alice Cullen, NO BAILARÉ- le dije muy enfadada y como siempre Emmett rompió la tensión del ambiente.

-Bella te ves bastante guapa cuando estas enfadada- dijo sin una pizca de humor, estaba enserio y eso era lo que más me molestaba.

-Emmett Cullen tú también no, demasiado es soportar a la bichito esa con sus ideas- le dije apuntando a su hermana y todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Bichito? Soy encantadora Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Alice un poco enfadada- Te pondrás ese vestido y bailarás aunque sea lo último que haga. Esta tarde mismo te tomaré las medidas, aunque creo que no hará ni falta- dicho esto se levantó y salió del comedor.

-Está loca...- murmuré para mí misma, pero todos en la mesa lo escucharon.

-Sí, lo está, pero aún así la adoras- dijo Emmett muy sabio con sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, es una loca adorable- dije y nos reímos de mis ocurrencias.

-Te he oído Isabella- dijo Alice pasando por nuestro lado.

-¿Tú no te ibas?- le dije tomándole el pelo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que no paréis de hablar de mí? Ni en tus sueños señorita- dijo cruzándose de brazos desafiante. La miré y le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. No pude más que levantarme y abrazarle, la quería tanto que no podía estar ni medio segundo enfadada con ella. Nos miramos y sonreímos- Eres una gran cabezota, pero aún así te quiero- me dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Y tú eres irremediablemente adorable- le bese con un beso sonoro y las dos reímos a carcajadas y todos en la mesa nos acompañaron.

En ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando nuestra clase y todo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

-Bella- me dijo Emmett nervioso, ¿nervioso Emmett Cullen? Debía estar soñando...

-Emmett, ¿qué pasa?- le cogí del brazo y nos acercamos a unas taquillas alejados de todos los alumnos.

-Pu...pues verás, no sé cómo empezar...- dijo mirándome con mucha intensidad.

-Pues empieza por el principio- le dije tomándole el pelo para relajarle un poco y lo conseguí. Me abrazó y me susurró "eres la mejor, te quiero" y me beso en la frente. Yo solo pude sonreírle.

-Se trata de Rosalie- me dijo más nervioso aún.

-¿Rosalie?- en ese momento el profesor Banner nos pilló y nos fijamos que todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas clases...

-Señorita Swan y señor Cullen, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en clases?- dijo muy mal humorado.

-Pues... verá- comencé a decir yo, pero Emmett me interrumpió.

-Señor Banner, Bella se ha torcido el tobillo y le cuesta mucho caminar, yo me he ofrecido a ayudarla para llevarla a la enfermería y por eso no estamos en clase- dijo Emmett mintiendo a la perfección con su carita de angelito. La familia Cullen sabía actuar en cualquier situación.

-Claro, como todo un caballero- dijo el señor Banner con una mano en su barbilla- Bueno, ¿a qué espera para llevarla?

-Claro, claro- dijo Emmett y me cogió por la cintura y yo tuve que seguirle el juego. Qué bien olía Emmett, me encantaba su olor, era como una mezcla entre menta fresca con cerezas, una combinación explosiva. Yo me acerqué aún más a él disimulando a la perfección mi torcedura de tobillo, con cara de mucho dolor.

-¿Le duele señorita Swan?- dijo el señor Banner con cara de preocupación. En realidad tenía que ser demasiado importante lo que tenía que decirme Emmett sobre Rosalie como para haberle mentido al profesor Banner, nos llevábamos estupendamente con él.

-S...si- simulé con dolor.

-Pues vayan, vayan, yo avisaré de su ausencia- dijo dirigiéndose hacia nuestra clase.

-Uff- murmuró Emmett en mi cuello y sentí un escalofrío, a lo que él se dio cuenta y me sonrió pícaramente.

-Ahora sí Emmett Cullen- le dije apartándome de él, por primera vez con éxito- ¿Por qué me has hecho mentirle al señor Banner? Tiene que ser algo muy importante...- le dije mirándolo fijamente a sus preciosos ojos azules, los mismos que Carliste.

-Lo es, es muy importante, ven, siéntate- me dijo obligándome a sentarme en el banco junto a él- Como sabes Rosalie me gusta desde siempre- yo asentí, ella también le gustaba a él y no entendía el por qué no estaban juntos, por Rosalie lo entendía, decía que si salía mal, el grupo nos separaríamos y todo sería un desastre, Alice y yo le decíamos que eso eran tonterías, pero ella insistía...

-Lo sé.

-Hoy estoy decidido a hablar con ella y pedirle que sea mi novia- me quedé de piedra y mi boca seguro rozaba el suelo- Bella, cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas, me haces sentir incómodo cuando me miras así...- me dijo tímidamente, es que era adorable.

-Osito- cuando le decía su mote, se ablandaba y podía sacarle todo- Es que no me puedo creer que al fin uno de los dos hayáis dado el siguiente paso. Es estupendo osito- le dije montándome encima de él y abrazándole con mucho, mucho cariño, cómo lo quería...

-Yo también te quiero pequeña- me susurró en el oído y los dos nos miramos intensamente, estábamos muy cerca, a escasos centímetros, nuestras bocas casi se rozaban y en ese momento el timbre sonó y yo salté sobresaltada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Emmett, jugábamos mucho, pero nunca tan cerca. Lo miré de nuevo y me miraba con mucha intensidad y me sonrió, con mi sonrisa favorita, esa que le hacía ver esos hermosos hoyuelos.

-Vamos caballero de la brillante armadura- le dije cuando me recompuse. Le cogí la mano y él la cogió encantado.

-Vamos damisela mentirosa y no olvides tu torcedura- me dijo sacándome la lengua y yo en otro gesto infantil también se la saqué.

Llegamos a la clase y le explicamos a la profesora de lengua lo sucedido con mi supuesta torcedura... Ella se lo creyó sin ningún tipo de sospecha, éramos unos alumnos excelentes y nunca le mentiríamos... ¿no?

-Bells, hablaré con ella ahora, ¿puedes distraer a la enana para que no interrumpa?- me dijo Emmett ayudándome a meter los libros en la mochila.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto le diga a la enana "Emmett y Rosalie" lo comprenderá- le dije con una sonrisa y nos encaminamos hacia el aparcamiento.

Esme nos solía recoger a todos en su gran coche de siete plazas, primero dejaba a Rosalie y Jasper y después nos dirigíamos a la casa Cullen, donde estaba hasta la hora de dormir, porque incluso cenaba en su casa.

Salimos al exterior y aún no había llegado Esme, por suerte se solía retrasar unos diez minutos siempre, por su trabajo que se encontraba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Bells, allí está Rosalie- dijo Emmett señalando a mi hermosa amiga, sin lugar a dudas todos babeaban por ella, era guapísima, la más guapa de todo el instituto.

-Suerte osito- le sonreí dulcemente y él me abrazó suavemente y luego le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde va mi hermano Emmett?- dijo Alice. No se le escapaba ni una...

-Alice, sólo dos palabras, "Emmett y Rosalie"- le dije sonriente y a ella se le iluminó la cara.

-¿De verdad?- me dijo muy emocionada. Cuando éramos más pequeñas, nuestro código sería el nombre del chico que nos gustase y el nuestro, si algún día decidíamos comenzar una relación. Por eso, Alice lo entendió a la perfección.

-Si, Emmett me ha dicho que le dejemos en paz, necesitan su tiempo a solas- le dije medio contenta medio triste. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me alegraba por mis amigos, ellos se amaron desde el primer momento en el que se vieron, pero ¿qué me pasaba?

-¿Qué te pasa Bells?- dijo Alice con una ceja alzada.

-Nada, no pasa nada Alice- Alice me miró con cara de "no te creo nada, pero lo dejo pasar..."

-Hola chicas- en ese momento llegó Edward, qué hermoso era. Hoy estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, haciéndolo más irresistible todavía y lo peor aún era que tan sólo tenía once años, sólo once años... No quería pensar en cómo estaría dentro de unos seis o siete años...

-Hola Edward- le besé en la mejilla y él me sonrió torcidamente, qué irresistible era y lo peor era que no se daba cuenta... Era menor que yo, pero la verdad eso no me importaba, lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Si, porque desde que vi a Edward Cullen por primera vez hace cinco años, estoy completamente enamorada de él. Según Alice, él me corresponde, pero yo no podía empezar una relación con él, era menor que yo y eso la verdad me aterraba... Ya que tendría que enseñarle cosas o no sé... quizás él me las enseñaría a mí, era muy diferente al resto, era Edward Cullen...

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy Bella?- dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Estupendamente, y ¿a ti? Aunque se me están atravesando las matemáticas, no entiendo nada, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Emmett.

-¿Pedirle ayuda a Emmett? ¿De qué problema de matemáticas se trata?- aquí estaba el listillo. Le habían adelantado dos cursos al igual que a Alice, parecían niños superdotados, así que ahora sólo estaba un curso por debajo del de Emmett y el mío... También se los habían adelantado a Rosalie y a Jasper, éstos dos por influencia de los Cullen, no es que fueran listos, pero estaban bien en su curso. Esme vino a hablar con el director, ya que alegaba que sus hijos y los Hale tenían que estar juntos, hicieron un examen de prueba y lo consiguieron y ahora todos estaban dos cursos por encima.

-Claro, ¿quién me va a ayudar si no? Son ecuaciones... las odio- dije haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña.

-Jajajaja- Edward se rió y yo lo miré envenenada.

-No te rías de mí Edward Cullen- le amenacé golpeando con mi dedo su pecho. Él agarró mi mano y me impulsó hacia él. Me abrazó y me susurró "Yo nunca podría reírme de ti, te ves tan guapa cuando te enfadas". Me estremecí con su aliento cálido en mi oído. Dios que bien olía... era un pecado que oliese así de bien...

Dejamos de abrazarnos ya que Emmett llegó de la mano de Rosalie, estaban muy felices. Al parecer todo había salido de maravilla...

-Chicos, Rosalie y yo somos novios- todos estallaron en sonoros aplausos y besos por doquier. Sin embargo yo me quedé en mi lugar, parada mirando la escena en la que yo debería estar felicitándolos y no aquí parada...

-Bells, gracias- se acercó Emmett a mí y me abrazó con ternura.

-De na...nada- le dije intentando sonreírle y disimular mi tristeza, ¿por qué estaba así de triste?

En ese momento llegó Esme y todos nos subimos al coche.

-Chicos, ¿y esas sonrisas?- dijo Esme mirándonos a todos con ternura y amor.

-Mamá tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Emmett cogiendo la mano de Rosalie con mucha ternura.

-¿De qué se trata Emmett?- dijo Esme divertida, seguro ya se lo olía...

-Rosalie y yo estamos saliendo- soltó de sopetón sin ningún tipo de anestesia...

-¿Saliendo?- dijo Esme con una ceja alzada, estaba feliz. Emmett asintió- Pues bienvenida Rosalie a la familia Cullen, encantada de ser tu suegra- dijo Esme con mucho amor y por primera vez, Rosalie estaba más roja que un tomate...

-Gra...gracias- dijo tímidamente...

Ése fue le primer día en el que Emmett y yo sólo estábamos juntos en las horas de clase. Ya no estábamos por las tardes ayudándonos mutuamente a realizar nuestras tareas o simplemente jugar a la consola. Ahora estaba casi todas las horas con Rosalie, me alegraba y lo entendía porque era normal, era su novia, pero el vacío que sentía en el pecho no me lo quitaba nadie...

Edward relevó a su hermano en todo. Era él el que me ayudaba a hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas y los ejercicios de gimnasia y yo le dejaba mis libros para que pudiera adelantar materia.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Edward muy cerca de mí, sobresaltándome.

-S...si- le dije a escasos centímetros de su boca...

-El problema se resuelve con estas dos ecuaciones- me dijo Edward mirándome intensamente y luego miró hacia mi boca, me estaba tentando. No se imaginaba lo atractivo que era haciendo eso, lo era sin hacer nada y si encima le añadías una mirada picante hacia tu boca... Dios...

Quité la intensa mirada, no la podía soportar por más tiempo, y seguimos con nuestra tarea. Ese fue el momento en el que decidí dejar a Emmett que realizara su vida libremente, el día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, lo sabía, pero no lo terminaba de asumir...

Mi pensamiento ahora era conquista a Edward Cullen, sería mío, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Lo amaba con todo mi ser, sabía que era el hombre adecuado para mi vida.

Y así pasaron los meses, hasta que sólo faltaba dos escasos días para el baile de fin de curso. Por supuesto mi traje estaba hecho desde hacía nueve meses. Alice me había diseñado el traje y lo había hecho ella solita a principio de curso... Le intentaba quitar las ganas alegando que podría engordar y ella decía que no, que mi figura jamás se deformaría... Estaba loca...

El traje era muy, muy atrevido. Era de un azul eléctrico. El tejido era tan suave como la seda. El escote era en pico, realzando los pocos pechos que aún tenía para mi edad y las mangas cortas contenían un fino encaje del mismo color.

-Estás guapísima Bells- me dijo Alice aplaudiéndome y yo me miré en el espejo de pie que estaba justo en el centro de la habitación.

Miré mi reflejo y la verdad es que me quedaba de maravilla, pero un momento... Era demasiado corto...

-Alice es demasiado corto- le dije tirando de la tela que llegaba justo tapando mi trasero.

-Nada de eso señorita, se quedará tal cual está, está perfecto- dijo una endemoniada Alice acercándose a mí.

-Alice Cullen no te acerques más o no seré consciente de mis actos- le dije retrocediendo dos pasos hacia la puerta de salida, sería la puerta de mi salvación.

-Bella ven aquí- me dijo Alice corriendo como una loca hacia mí, quería torturarme con el pequeño vestido, pero esta vez no se saldría con la suya. En un movimiento muy rápido avancé hacia la puerta y la abrí de inmediato saliendo al solitario pasillo. Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude y tenía a la enana pisándome los pies y riendo a carcajadas al igual que yo. De pronto, me choqué con algo muy, my duro y miré hacia arriba. Era... era Emmett y me miraba muy divertido.

Dios... cómo había ejercitado su cuerpo, hasta el punto de tener un fuerte pecho, no hacía falta verlo para darse cuenta del gran cambio que se estaba produciendo en él. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Aunque sólo habían pasado varios meses, esas tardes en el gimnasio eran toda una bendición para ese cuerpo bendito... Un momento Isabella Swan, ¿has pensado tú eso? Cállate, le grité a mi conciencia.

No dejamos de mirarnos ni un solo instante, él me miraba con una chispa de... ¿lujuria? Imposible, me estaba volviendo malditamente paranoica...

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- me dijo Emmett agarrando suavemente mis muñecas para evitar caerme, el impacto había sido muy fuerte.

-La endemoniada enana quiere torturarme- le dije muy bajito y él explotó en unas sonoras carcajadas, dejando ver sus hermosos hoyuelos. Qué guapo estaba cuando se reía, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Bells, no te escaparás siempre de mí- dijo la enana apuntándome con su dedo acusador- Emmett dile a Bella lo bien que le queda ese vestido, la muy tonta dice que es demasiado corto- dijo Alice como si nada... ¿por qué tenía que preguntarle a Emmett? Aunque lo prefería... antes que preguntarle a Edward...

-Haber...- dijo Emmett soltando mis muñecas con mucha suavidad, algo raro en él, pues la mayoría de las veces era muy bruto, había cambiado bastante y me giró para verme mejor. Mi cara sería todo un poema... Me ruboricé a tal punto que me ardía la cara con fiereza- Te queda absolutamente genial- me dijo mirándome con la misma chispa que antes... ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Tanto lo había añorado que me imaginaba cosas? La respuesta era sí...

- ¿Ves?- dijo la enana acercándose peligrosamente a mí- Emmett, ¿su trasero está bien definido en esa tela verdad?- eso fue lo que terminó de rematarme... ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Sé que Alice pensaba que teníamos la suficiente confianza, era verdad pero hoy no sabía lo que me pasaba...

-La verdad Ali, Bella tiene un trasero estupendo- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y se dio media vuelta y se fue sin más...

Yo me quedé embobada, no podía ser... ¿Cómo sabía como era mi trasero? Obviamente se ha fijado Bella, me decía una vocecilla del interior. Cállate... le dije a quién fuera el que fuese que me estaba volviendo loca...

-Alice Cullen prepárate para correr- le dije cuando hube terminado mi batalla interna entre mi conciencia y yo. Comenzamos de nuevo a correr hacia la habitación de Alice y el vestido se me subía tanto que juro por Dios que el tanga se me vería a kilómetros, no pensé en las consecuencias hasta que Alice cerró la puerta de un portazo y la cerró con pestillo. En ese momento noté una presencia en mi lado izquierdo y un par de ojos esmeraldas me miraba escaneándome sin ningún tipo de pudor... ¿Cómo era posible que este niño fuera tan irresistible?

-Be...Bella- suspiró y lo siguiente que pasó ni en mis mejores sueños lo habría imaginado. Edward se acercó a mí y sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él muy rápidamente. No podía creer lo que iba a ocurrir en este mismo momento... era lo que llevaba esperando desde que lo conocí...

Sólo un simple roce en nuestros labios se produjo en un segundo. No duró más que eso, un mínimo de segundo y yo quería más, quería besarle hasta perder la conciencia...

-Discúlpame- me susurró muy bajito pegando mi frente a la mía y lo siguiente que dije lo hice sin pensar...

-No lo sientas, yo no lo hago- y lo besé lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Mis manos acariciaban su suave pelo broncíneo y sus manos pasaban por mis caderas y mi espalda alternativamente con una suavidad extrema. Cuando nos faltó el aire, lo miré a los ojos y una preciosa sonrisa torcida se asomó en su precioso rostro.

-Te quiero- me dijo dejándome helada, no me lo esperaba, pero sólo pude sonreírle como una tonta, era lo que quería estar con él siempre.

-Y yo a ti- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios. Él me abrazó y me susurró palabras hermosas, mis lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas de tanta felicidad como tenía en ese momento, era la persona más feliz.

-Bella, te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi, aquella niña tímida me atrapó y ahora la amo con todo mi ser- me dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.

-Edward...-suspiré- Yo también te quiero, desde siempre- le dije muy bajito y él me abrazó suavemente.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto- me dijo besando mi cuello. Su aliento cálido provocó en mí un escalofrío por toda mi espina dorsal- Bella- me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí y cogiendo mis manos con mucha delicadeza- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo ruborizándose... ¿Edward Cullen ruborizándose? Eso no me lo hubiera creído nunca, pero ahora lo estaba y se veía adorable.

-Claro que si- le dije sin pensar en más nada, lo amaba con todo mi corazón.


	3. Capítulo 3: Confesiones

_**Capítulo 3: Confesiones.**_

**Bella pov.**

Me encontraba en la clase de español y era la primera clase en toda mi vida, que no me había enterado de nada. Era muy extraño en mí, pero hoy tenía su explicación, estaba muy nerviosa, muy, muy nerviosa...

Hoy era el fatídico día del baile de fin de curso y claro, la señorita Alice Cullen consiguió convencerme para ponerme esa camiseta larga, porque no se podría llamar nunca vestido, me llegaba más arriba de medio muslo... Era completamente diminuto y encima si le añadías esos tacones mortales... ¿en qué estaría pensando yo ese día que accedí a sus locuras? Y lo peor de todo era que había convencido a todas las chicas que bailaban conmigo para ponerse ese conjuntito... Y para rematarlo, lo combinaríamos con un sombrero negro al estilo "chica mala", según la pequeña demonio, ese sombrero nos haría ver muy sexys...

Me había obligado a andar en esos altos tacones durante horas y mis pies no lo soportaban más. Estaba adolorida, cansada y muerta de vergüenza por salir así... Y ni que hablar de cómo estaba mi novio...

Si, porque Edward estaba de lo más enfadado desde que vio el mini vestido y esos tacones. Él decía que era demasiado corto para bailar, que me hacía sentir muy sexy y eso me gustó tanto que quizás fue por eso que accedí a ponérmelo... No lo sé... Pero Edward estaba insoportable, era muy, muy celoso y sobreprotector y yo sabía que tenía razón, que era verdad que todos los chicos en el instituto nos mirarían con cara de deseo, pero al principio de montar la coreografía ni yo ni muchas chicas teníamos novios y nuestro principal propósito era ese, provocar...

La cuestión es que dentro de unas horas me veré enfundada en un precioso vestido si, pero diminuto y dentro de esos horribles tacones, no estaría más de un segundo viva encima de ese escenario... La verdad que con el paso del tiempo, mi estabilidad había mejorado considerablemente, pero no para calzarme esos tacones...

En ese momento sentí una bola de papel chocar en mi hombro derecho y no tuve que mirar para saber de quién se trataba... Era mi osito...

Me giré y vi esa preciosa sonrisa con esos hermosos hoyuelos que iluminaba su cara como la de un niño pequeño.

Abrí la bola de papel y sonreí como siempre con las ocurrencias de mi osito.

_Bells, tu cabeza está echando humo de tanto pensar y ¡me estoy asfixiando!_

Me giré de nuevo en su dirección y le dediqué una preciosa sonrisa, pero a la vez le saqué mi dedo, a lo que él me sacó la lengua...

Hacía mucho que no manteníamos ese tipo de conversación, ahora la verdad no teníamos tiempo para hacernos esas tonterías, entre los fuertes exámenes que teníamos y nuestras respectivas parejas... Aunque antes, siempre buscábamos tiempo para estar juntos y la verdad eso me ponía triste, pero ahora que estaba con Edward, todo era diferente. Me mimaba, me aconsejaba, me hacía reír, me hacía olvidar las cosas desagradables, era increíble, tan sólo llevábamos dos escasos días, pero era suficiente para darme cuenta de todas esas cosas, además nos conocíamos desde pequeños y era genial.

Así es que Edward estaba enfadado con su hermana por más que yo le dijera que no se enfadara con su hermana, y él alegaba que no le importaba nuestra relación, ya que me tendría que vestir con "esa tentación para todos los hombres" según él, la verdad me encantaba verle así de celoso, me demostraba que me amaba y su cara de enfado era adorable.

-Bells, ¿en qué piensas?- me dijo Emmett muy cerca del oído, provocando que saltase de mi asiento por el sobresalto.

-Emmett Cullen no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije poniendo mi mano derecha en mi pecho.

-¿Te he asustado? Pues es sólo el principio- me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No, me has cogido de improviso.

-Ya, claro...- dijo con mucha ironía- ¿Vamos a comer o qué? Me muero de hambre- dijo cogiendo mi mochila del suelo y poniéndola encima de la mesa para después meter mis libros.

-Qué raro que tengas hambre...

-Un chico deportista y fuerte tiene que alimentarse Bells- me dijo despeinándome y riendo a carcajadas.

-Emmett Cullen no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije intentando peinarme.

-Es la segunda vez que me dices eso- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa. No terminaría nunca con sus bromas... y por eso lo quería.

-Vamos a comer- le dije levantándome y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

Ya todos, menos Alice y Jasper, nos esperaban en nuestra mesa y todos tenían sus bandejas de comida.

-Hola mi amor- le dije acercándome a Edward y le besé suavemente en los labios.

-Hola- murmuró contra mis labios con una sonrisa, cómo lo amaba...- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- me dijo sentándome en sus piernas.

-Genial.

-No es verdad- intervino Emmett y lo miré con cara de "te mato", no quería que Edward se enterase de mi estado de ánimo... Me diría que no bailase y yo quería hacerlo, más bien tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que demostrar que era valiente- Bella se ha llevado toda la clase muy pensativa, no se ha enterado de nada en su clase favorita y eso me está preocupando...- dijo Emmett simulando cara de preocupación y me miró con una sonrisa socarrona. Esta me las iba a pagar...

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

-Pues...- le miré con mi mejor cara de cachorrito abandonado- La verdad estaba pensando en ti, en lo mucho que te amo- le dije abrazándolo y giré mi cara para ver a un Emmett con cara de ¿enfado? ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Creo que sufría bipolaridad de vez en cuando...

-Tú también me traes loco- me susurró Edward para que nadie más se enterase y yo sonreí feliz- Te he traído tu comida junto con la mía.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Quiero pagarme yo mi comida- le dije mirándolo con un puchero.

-Nada de eso señorita, ahora tienes un novio para que pague tu comida y te regale todo lo que te mereces.

-Marica- dijo Emmett riéndose de mi pobre Edward, iba a contestarle, pero Rosalie se me adelantó.

-¿Marica?- dijo una Rosalie mirando a Emmett con enojo- Pues entonces los maricas son unos perfectos caballeros- dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bar para comprar una bolsa de patatas y volver a sentarse en su asiento. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo y yo no pude más que soltar una sonora carcajada.

-No te rías Isabella Marie Swan o me las pagarás- dijo un Emmett muy enfadado.

-Te dije que me las pagarías- le dije cogiendo un trozo de mi pizza para metérmela en la boca- Mmmmm- murmuré de lo buena que estaba y Edward me agarró por mi cintura para poner su boca en mi oído y susurrarme algo bastante erótico...

-Me vuelve loco que ese sonido salga de tu boca- su lengua pasó por el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo me estremecí de lo bien que se sentía...- Me encantaría ser el causante de ese sonido- iba a contestarle, juro que iba a contestarle con algo demasiado caliente para estar rodeados de gente, pero en ese momento una muy alegre Alice apareció corriendo como un torbellino hacia nosotros.

-Chicos tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Alice y en ese momento me di cuenta de que su mano y la mano de Jasper estaban juntas... No podía ser... Al fin mi amiga había conseguido su sueño, o ¿no?- Jasper y yo estamos saliendo- un grito de felicidad se escaparon de las bocas de Rosalie y mía.

-Ali, cariño, me alegro por ti- le dije levantándome de encima de Edward y tirándome literalmente encima de ella- Por fin ha pasado Ali, ¿ves? Te dije que estabais destinados para estar juntos- le dije muy contenta abrazándole, la verdad es que estaba muy contenta, me alegraba por mi amiga con todo mi corazón.

-Gracias Bells- me dijo muy emocionada.

-¡Ali por fin eres mi cuñada!- dijo Rose tan contenta como yo.

-Jasper Hale como le hagas daño a mi hermanita te mataré, me olvidaré de que somos amigos- dijo un Emmett amenazante- Ahora, encantado de ser tu cuñado- dijo abrazándolo y la cara pálida de Jasper cambió a una de alivio y nosotras no pudimos más que reírnos.

-Jasper yo no soy tan agresivo como Emmett, pero lo seré si le haces algo a mi hermanita- dijo mi querido Edward con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y yo me reí de él. Me acerqué a él y puse mis manos en su cuello.

-Te ves muy sexy cuando te enfadas- le dije besándole en los labios.

-Tú si que eres sexy y hoy tendré que pelearme con todo el instituto para que quiten sus miradas de mi sexy novia- me recordó el baile pasando su lengua por mis labios...

-Me encanta cuando estás celoso- le dije introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Ya no había ninguna inocencia en nuestros besos, las hormonas las teníamos disparadas y no lo podíamos evitar...

-¿Os alquilo una habitación de hotel?- dijo un Emmett más molesto de lo que debería...

-Me encantaría- dijo Edward ofreciéndole la mejor sonrisa socarrona de toda su vida.

Emmett se quedó callado, pero se veía de lejos que estaba malhumorado, se levantó con Rosalie y los dos se fueron despidiéndose por supuesto ésta última solamente...

-¿Qué bicho el ha picado?- le dije a Edward mirándolo con mucha sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Ni idea, lleva un par de días de lo más raro- dijo pegándome a su cuerpo nuevamente- ¿Por dónde estábamos?- me dijo introduciendo de nuevo su lengua en la cavidad de mi boca y de verdad, ni podía tener un aliento más divino.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de las siguientes clases y nos tuvimos que separar a regañadientes.

-Después te veré mi amor- le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios, pero él tenía otras intenciones... Me agarró de la cintura para acercarme a él y profundizó el beso.

-Tortolitos tenemos que ir a clase- dijo una Alice y Edward gruñó cosas imperceptibles.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vais a dejar besar a mi novia o que? Tú y Emmett me tienen harto- dijo un Edward un poco enfadado.

-Cariño- le llamé para captar su atención y que no se peleara con Alice, la verdad que con el tema del dichoso vestido, él estaba muy molesto con su hermana y eso no me gustaba en absoluto- Vamos- le dije agarrándole la mano y dirigiéndonos hacia las clases- Te quiero- le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi clase y él me dio un suave beso en los labios, le sonreí y luego me dio un beso en la frente, era muy sobreprotector si, pero igualmente adorable, cómo lo amaba...

Entré en la clase y Emmett tenía cara de estar de muy mal humor, así que decidí intervenir, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero algo importante era, mi osito no se ponía así por nada.

**Emmett pov.**

Me encantaba picar a Bella y hacerla rabiar, era algo que no podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente me encantaba que me amenazara o que usara mi nombre completo para imponer.

Había estado toda la clase muy pensativa, demasiado pensativa, tanto que no se había enterado de nada en la clase y era su clase favorita, por lo que era bastante extraño... Decidí intervenir y mandarle una nota. Se la lancé y ella no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién era esa nota, aún así lo hizo y me miró. Yo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y ella me sonrió de manera deliciosa y de pronto me sacó su hermoso dedo... Yo en respuesta le saqué la lengua y esa me sonrió más ampliamente.

Parecíamos críos pero me daba lo mismo, la quería muchísimo y la protegería siempre.

La verdad estaba bastante molesto conmigo mismo, ya que desde hacer dos días no puedo quitarme a Bella de la cabeza y no en el buen sentido de la palabra...

**Flash Back.**

Estaba en mi habitación hablando con Rose, siempre la llamaba después del instituto si ella no venía a casa.

Cuando terminé de hablar con ella, cogí el teléfono para dejarlo en el salón, ése era su sitio y si no estaba ahí, mamá nos regañaría diciéndonos que no se enteraba cuando la llamaban si no dejábamos el teléfono en su lugar, lo cual entendía.

Estaba a punto de entrar en mi habitación, cuando escuché un grito de Bella y me asusté bastante, ¿qué le pasaría?

Pasó sólo un segundo y Bella corría en dirección hacia mí con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la dirección contraria, por lo que no estaba mirando para adelante, ¿qué le pasaría? ¿De qué o de quién estaría huyendo?

Fijé mi vista y vi a una endemoniada Alice corriendo detrás de Bella como una loca...

-Bella ven aquí-dijo Alice corriendo detrás de Bella como si su vida se le fuera en ello...

En ese momento chocó conmigo un cuerpo suave y delgado y supe que era Bella...

No me había visto y se había chocado con mi duro pecho... La verdad que las horas en el gimnasio merecían la pena, estaba cada vez más fuerte y eso a mi Rose le encantaba...

Cogí las muñecas de Bella para evitar que cayese al suelo y ahí me di cuenta de su atuendo...

Estaba enfundada en un precioso vestido azul eléctrico que contrastaba a la perfección con su pálida piel. Era corto, demasiado corto diría yo, pero le quedaba genial... No pude evitar mirarla con mucha intensidad y con algo de ¿lujuria?

Para el carro Emmett Cullen, no puedes pensar así, simplemente no puedes, va en contra de la vida que tú pienses así de tu amiga Bella... Yo y mi conciencia estábamos teniendo una batalla que queríamos ganar los dos...

Me estaba volviendo loco y decidí intervenir... o se daría cuenta de mis pensamientos y eso sí que no podría saberse jamás...

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- le dije agarrándole más fuertemente las muñecas para que reaccionara, siempre con un cuidado extremo, estaba en estado de shock al igual que yo hace unos momentos...

- La endemoniada enana quiere torturarme- dijo muy bajito y yo no pude aguantar más su mueca de niña pequeña asustada y exploté en sonoras carcajadas.

-Bells, no te escaparás siempre de mí- dijo la enana apuntando a Bella con su dedo acusador- Emmett dile a Bella lo bien que le queda ese vestido, la muy tonta dice que es demasiado corto- dijo Alice lo más natural del mundo... ¿por qué me preguntaba a mí? ¿Qué debía decir, que estaba estupenda e irresistiblemente sexy? Eso no Emmett Cullen, no es cortés...

Al carajo la cortesía, tenía que ser sincero...

-Haber...- dije soltándole las muñecas suavemente y le giré para ver toda su preciosa anatomía. Terminé con mi escaneo personal demasiado pronto para mi gusto y me fijé en su hermosa cara, estaba más ruborizada que de costumbre... y le contesté mirándola con la misma intensidad que antes y con los mismos pensamientos en mi cabeza... Quería besarla... Oh, Dios Emmett Cullen... ahora sí tienes que parar con esto... Cállate, le dije a mi conciencia y miré hacia su boca perfecta- Te queda absolutamente genial.

- ¿Ves?- dijo la enana acercándose a Bella- Emmett, ¿su trasero está bien definido en esa tela verdad?- dijo Alice de nuevo con mucha naturalidad, y la verdad que no era para menos... Pues conocíamos a Bella casi desde toda la vida y yo había estado junto a ella todos estos años, por lo que era muy normal que yo le aconsejara como amigo, pero mi mente sólo pensaba en lo sexy que se encontraba enfundada en ese precioso vestido... Y no pude ser más sincero en toda mi vida.

- La verdad Ali, Bella tiene un trasero estupendo- le dije guiñándole un ojo y me di media vuelta y entré en mi habitación sin más... No podía quedarme por más tiempo o haría una estupidez que me arrepentiría toda mi vida... Sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a mi Rose, eso nunca pasaría, pero ¿por qué me tentaba tanto Bella? Siempre éramos así y nunca había sentido esto que estoy sintiendo ahora...

No podía pensar más de esta manera, tendría que parar y lo conseguiría...

**Fin Flash Back.**

Me acerqué a la mesa de Bella cuando hubo sonado el timbre y no pude evitar preguntar... Estaba muy pensativa y tenía un ligero toque de tristeza, ella nunca era así...

-Bells, ¿en qué piensas?- le dije muy cerca de su oído sintiendo cómo se estremecía y se sobresaltaba.

-Emmett Cullen no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho.

-¿Te he asustado? Pues es sólo el principio- le dije con una sonrisa socarrona para aligerar el ambiente.

-No, me has cogido de improviso.

-Ya, claro...- dije con mucha ironía- ¿Vamos a comer o qué? Me muero de hambre- dije cogiendo su mochila del suelo y poniéndola encima de la mesa para después meter sus libros. Ante todo era un caballero.

-Qué raro que tengas hambre...

-Un chico deportista y fuerte tiene que alimentarse Bells- le dije despeinando su preciosa melena y riéndome a carcajadas

-Emmett Cullen no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo pasando su mano por su melena para intentar peinársela.

-Es la segunda vez que me dices eso- dije de nuevo con una sonrisa. Tenía que hacerla olvidar sus problemas, porque seguro que los tenía, lo averiguaría más adelante.

Desde que estaba saliendo con Rose, la verdad, Bella y yo pasábamos muy poco tiempo juntos, tan sólo en las clases y algún rato en mi casa cuando estábamos libres, pero no como antes y sinceramente, me dolía en el alma haberla dejado de lado por mi relación con Rose, pero yo sabía que ella lo entendía.

-Vamos a comer- dijo levantándose y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería.

Estaba mi preciosa novia y el pringado de mi hermano Edward sentados hablando tranquilamente. Aún faltaban Jasper y la enana.

-Hola mi amor- dijo Bella a Edward acercándose para besarle en los labios y en ese momento algo me molestó...

No sé lo que pasó, pero me molestó en lo más profundo de mi alma, quizás porque aún no terminaba de asimilar que Bella estuviera saliendo con Edward, tan sólo llevaban dos días y daban rienda suelta a sus hormonas...

-Hola grandullón- me dijo mi preciosa rubia abrazándome para darme un tierno beso en los labios.

-Hola preciosa- le dije posando mis manos en su estrecha cintura para intensificar el beso.

Nos sentamos y ahí vi que había dos bandejas de comida encima de la mesa...

-Hoy te compro yo tu comida y no quiero replicas Emmett Cullen- me dijo mi preciosa novia cuando escuche un "¿qué tal te ha ido? Por parte de mi hermano y un "genial" por parte de Bella...

-No es verdad- intervine, era su novio ¿No? Tenía que saber la verdad sobre su novia, pero Bella tenía otros pensamientos porque me miró con cara de "te mato", ¿qué tendría que ocultar? Ella no era así...- Bella se ha llevado toda la clase muy pensativa, no se ha enterado de nada en su clase favorita y eso me está preocupando...- dije simulando preocupación y luego la miré a ella cuando Edward la miraba preocupado y le dediqué una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- dijo en tonto de mi hermano muy preocupado.

-Pues...- le contestó Bella con su mejor cara de pena- La verdad estaba pensando en ti, en lo mucho que te amo- dijo abrazando a mi hermano, así que era eso... Estaba pensando en mi hermano todo el santo día, ¿qué pasa? ¿No tenían suficiente con estar juntos todo el día o qué? Estaba muy molesto, más molesto que antes y Rosalie se dio cuenta.

-Emmett, ¿qué pasa?- me dijo bajito para que sólo me enterase yo.

-Nada mi amor, estos dos que no tienen otro sitio para besarse- le dije con molestia, pero la verdad era que me molestase que se besasen, daba igual el lado y ¿Por qué? No sabía mi molestia, todo esto era muy raro...

-¿Por qué haces eso? Quiero pagarme yo mi comida-dijo una Bella un poco molesta.

-Nada de eso señorita, ahora tienes un novio para que pague tu comida y te regale todo lo que te mereces- dijo el calzonazos de mi hermano, qué marica era...

-Marica- dije riéndome de Edward.

-¿Marica?- dijo Rosalie mirándome con mucho enfado- Pues entonces los maricas son unos perfectos caballeros- dijo pillándome totalmente por sorpresa, iba a contestarle pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bar para comprar una bolsa de patatas y volver a sentarse en su asiento. Miró a Bella y le guiñó el ojo y Bella estalló en carcajadas...

Así que estas dos se estaban riendo de mí, de Emmett Cullen... eso era imposible...

-No te rías Isabella Marie Swan o me las pagarás- dije muy enfado, estaba muy molesto desde hace dos días y coincidencias de la vida, exactamente desde que me enteré de que Bella y Edward estaban saliendo... Me molestaba y mucho.

-Te dije que me las pagarías- dijo mordiendo un trozo de su pizza- Mmmmm- murmuró muy sexy, ese sonido se me clavó en la cabeza y juro que no podría salir de ella en años...

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Esto no era normal, tendría que estar así por mi novia, no por mi cuñada...

A Edward parece que le gustó el sonido porque la agarró y comenzó a susurrarle cosas... y no se necesitaba una mente prodigiosa para saber lo que le estaba diciendo... Lo mismo que le diría yo...

En ese momento y gracias a Dios... Alice apareció como un torbellino por nuestro lado.

-Chicos tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Alice- Jasper y yo estamos saliendo- Rosalie y Bella soltaron un grito de alegría y se levantaron para felicitarla.

Esto era el colmo, no es que fuese un hermano gruñón o anticuado, pero con mi hermanita no se metía nadie...

-Ali, cariño, me alegro por ti- le dijo Bella- Por fin ha pasado Ali, ¿ves? Te dije que estabais destinados para estar juntos.

-Gracias Bells- dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-¡Ali por fin eres mi cuñada!- dijo mi querida novia con mucha alegría. No estaba de humor para nada y menos para enterarme de que Jasper la pudiese pervertir, lo mataría...

-Jasper Hale como le hagas daño a mi hermanita te mataré, me olvidaré de que somos amigos- dijo en amenaza, pero se puso tan blanco que suavicé mis facciones- Ahora, encantado de ser tu cuñado- dije abrazándolo y la cara pálida de Jasper cambió a una de alivio y todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas.

-Jasper yo no soy tan agresivo como Emmett, pero lo seré si le haces algo a mi hermanita- dijo el marica de mi hermano.

-Te ves muy sexy cuando te enfadas- escuché que le decía Bella a Edward.

-Tú si que eres sexy y hoy tendré que pelearme con todo el instituto para que quiten sus miradas de mi sexy novia- dijo Edward recordándole a Bella lo del baile... La verdad era que estaba deseando que llegase la hora del baile... Podría verla de nuevo con ese precioso vestido, pero lo siguiente que pasó no lo pude soportar y ahora sí que estaba encabronado...

-Me encanta cuando estás celoso- dijo Bella introduciendo su lengua en la boca de mi hermano. Sin ningún tipo de pudor...

-¿Os alquilo una habitación de hotel?- dije muy molesto, muy, muy molesto.

-Me encantaría- dijo el gilipollas de mi hermano queriendo hacerse el gracioso y yo me callé de inmediato, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía seguir pensando así...

Me quedé callado y cogí a Rosalie de la mano para que nos fuéramos fuera de la cafetería. Yo ni siquiera me preocupé en despedirme de ellos, se veía que estaban muy entretenidos... y sólo Rosalie se despidió.

Salimos y Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras que había en la entrada del instituto.

-Ahora si Emmett, ¿qué pasa mi amor?- me dijo Rosalie bastante preocupada...

-Nada- le dije de malhumor.

-Emmett Cullen en este instante me dirás que coño te pasa, no es normal que estés enfadado- me dijo Rosalie levantándose y poniendo sus brazos en jarras, ahora sí que estaba enfadada...

-Rosalie, ¿no los ves? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo se comportan delante de todos?- le dije restregándome la frente con mi mano.

-Si Emmett los veo, pero veo a dos enamorados que demuestran su amor donde sea, no pueden ocultarlos, se nota a kilómetros que se aman Emmett- me dijo esta vez acercándose a mí y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí- Cariño, tú y yo éramos así cuando empezamos a salir y éramos más pequeños- cuando me dijo esto, la miré con cara de "¿te has vuelto loca?"- Si, ya sé que sólo han pasado unos meses, que tenemos más o menos la misma edad, pero es diferente y lo sabes, ya se les pasará el calentón de sus hormonas cuando prueben lo nuevo- me dijo Rosalie restregando su sexo con el mío y la verdad ahí me olvidé de todo...

Rosalie era sensual, tremendamente sensual y a pesar de sus escasos 13 años, era muy provocadora, tanto que ya habíamos pasado el siguiente paso, el cual pasó hace justo una semana y estaba ansioso por volverlo a repetir. Sólo habíamos experimentado con nuestro cuerpo, pero qué bien se sentía, nuestras hormonas estaban revolucionadas y la verdad que no me importaba.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y gruñí por lo bajo a lo que Rosalie soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Ven aquí preciosa- le dije mordiéndole suavemente el cuello y ella suspiró.

-Te amo- me dijo sonriéndome tiernamente y yo la besé con más ímpetu aún.

-Princesa, ¿vamos?- le dije poniéndola de pie con extremo cuidado y nos despedimos, por supuesto la acompañé hasta su clase y me fui a la mía, aún no había ni rastro de Bella...

Pasaron unos minutos y vi cómo mi hermano besaba a Bella en los labios muy apasionadamente y yo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no tienen otro sitio para hacerlo o qué?

Quité la mirada de la puerta de la clase dónde estaban ellos y miré al frente. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando tuve a Bella delante.

-Osito- cuando me decía eso me derretía y ella lo sabía, jugaba con ventaja, pero esta vez no iba a ser igual como las otras veces.

-¿Qué?- le dije muy molesto, no quería tener este sentimiento de... ¿celos?, dijo la vocecilla de mi conciencia. ¡No! Le grité y parece que se calló...

-¿Qué te pasa Emmy?- otro mote por supuesto de Bella, ni Rosalie me decía diminutivos...

-Nada, ¿qué debería pasarme?- dije cuando el señor Banner entró por la puerta y todos se fueron a sus asientos.

-Me lo dirás- dijo sentándose al lado de mí.

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y Bella no había atendido nada de la clase, ni la explicaciones ni mucho menos a los ejercicios que había mandado...

Estaba escribiendo una especie de nota, más bien era el testamento de lo lago que era...

-Toma- me dijo tendiéndome una hoja doblada. La cogí y comencé a leerla.

_Osito,_

_No sé qué es lo que te pasa y estoy muy preocupada._

_Sé que nos hemos distanciado mucho en estos meses, pero eso no cambia el cariño y el afecto que te tengo, sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón._

En ese momento, una sonrisa involuntaria se posó sobre mis labios, era muy dulce y buena y yo no era más que un tonto... ¿celoso? Gritó de nuevo mi conciencia, ¡MOLESTO! Le grité yo a ella, pero ese pensamiento no impidió que mi sonrisa se ensanchara y que terminara de leer la nota.

_Quizás la relación entre tú y Rosalie y la mía con Edward hayan causado ese distanciamiento, pero a pesar de eso nunca te cambiaré por nadie, siempre serás mi osito. Te prometo no ser tan empalagosa con Edward, pero tú mejor que nadie tienes que entenderme, tú y Rosalie lo habéis hecho igual, incluso peor, creo..._

_Tu bebé dulce._

Casi, casi me hizo llorar con esto último, era la verdad, pero no podía mostrar que era un sensible, yo era un macho y no podía llorar.

Ése mote se lo había puesto a Bella hace muchísimo tiempo y no se lo había vuelto a decir desde que estaba con Rosalie...

Bella tenía toda la razón, al igual que yo cuando lo pensé... Nuestras relaciones sentimentales con nuestras respectivas parejas habían causado ese alejamiento, pero ya no más, ya no me alejaría de ella nunca más.

Sonó el timbre y cogí a Bella en brazos, pesaba bastante poco y le abracé con todo el cariño que sentía por ella, la quería, era mi amiga de toda la vida y eso nunca cambiaría...

-Perdóname por ser un estúpido Bells- le dije besándole su mejilla derecha.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, sabes que te quiero mucho osito para tener que hacerlo- me dijo besándome muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y apuesto que fue inconscientemente por la cara que se le quedó, estábamos bastante cerca, más cerca que de costumbre y entonces sucedió lo que menos imaginaría nunca...


	4. Capítulo 4: El baile

_**Capítulo 4: El baile.(ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN DEL FINAL*)**_

**Bella pov.**

De momento me abrazó con mucho cariño y su enloquecedor aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Qué bien olía... Dios...

En ese momento sucedió algo ilógico, algo que no me esperaría nunca...

-¡Emmett y Bella se están besando!- dijo la voz de... ¿Tanya?- Mirad todos, ¡Emmett Cullen y Bella Swan se están besando!- gritó a todo pulmón y Emmett me miró interrogante y yo lo miré en estado de shock.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa niñata?

¿Es que no veía que éramos sólo amigos?

Dios... ¿qué pasaría si se enteraba Rosalie y Edward? Nada, no pasaría nada, porque ellos sabían que Emmett y yo éramos inseparables nada más allá de la amistad o ¿no?

-¿Qué estás hablando Tanya?- dije cuando Emmett me dejó en el suelo y me giré hacia la dirección de Tanya.

-Siempre supe que vosotros dos erais algo más que simples amigos que se quieren- dijo apuntándome con un dedo acusador.

-¿De qué hablas?- le dije acercándome a ella peligrosamente, no me consideraba agresiva, pero Tanya sacaba lo peor de mí- ¿No será que estás tan celosa de que Edward esté conmigo que quieres que nos separemos? Pues escúchame bien, no eres más que niñata consentida, Edward Cullen es mío y siempre lo será, no te olvides de eso nunca- le dije volviéndome hacia mi osito y éste me miraba divertido.

-¿Gracias?- dijo alzando una ceja burlón.

-Déjalo osito- le dije sin tener ganas de seguir con sus bromas. Cogí mi mochila y él me siguió en silencio hacia fuera de la clase, menos mal que sólo faltaba una hora.

Cuando salimos, nos encontramos a muchísima gente en la puerta, claro, seguro por la gran noticia de la asquerosa de Tanya... cómo la odiaba.

Divisé a Rosalie y Edward, éstos estaban detrás de todos, sin poder andar más adelante.

-¿Qué ha pasado en vuestra clase?- me dijo Edward cogiéndome por la cintura- ¿Estás bien verdad?- me preguntó preocupado.

-Si, Emmett y yo hemos sido los protagonistas de la nueva noticia rastrera de la zorra de Tanya- dije con mucho odio.

-Uhhhh, Bella está rabiosa, me encanta nena- me dijo Rose besándome en la mejilla y en ese instante se percató que también había hablado de Emmett- ¿Qué ha dicho la arpía de Tanya?- dijo colocándose enfrente de Emmett.

-Pues que Bella y yo nos estábamos besando- dijo Emmett sin ninguna importancia.

-Dios, eso es algo ilógico, la muy zorra no tiene más inteligencia para inventarse cosas más creíbles...- dijo Rose besando a Emmett en los labios y éste le respondió.

-¿Y qué estabais haciendo para que Tanya dijese eso?- me dijo Edward con una ceja alzada.

-Pues estábamos probando sabores nuevos, yo le metía la lengua a Bella y a ella le encantaba... no te jode- dijo Emmett burlón y me miró.

Nos quedamos en esa posición lo que me parecieron horas... Eso lo dijo inconscientemente para buscar a Edward, pero ¿por qué me parecía una razón lógica que podría pasar? Me estaba volviendo paranoica...

-Claro que si mi amor, ¿y besa bien Bella?- dijo Rosalie por supuesto sumándose a la broma y en ese momento Edward se relajó, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir cómo sus músculos se relajaban...

-Dios... cualquier día le romperé la boca de zorra que tiene...- dijo abrazando a Edward y éste se rió.

-Creo que con lo que le has dicho no se meterá más con nosotros- dijo Emmett orgulloso.

-¿Qué le has dicho Bells?- dijo Rosalie burlona.

-Nada que no sepáis, que se lo estaba inventando todo para que Edward me deje, está obsesionada contigo- le dije mirando a Edward y posé mi dedo en su pecho apuntándolo.

-¿Estás celosa?- me susurró en el oído y su aliento cálido provocó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo...

-¿Debería?- le dije mirándolo con mucha intensidad.

-Me encanta que estés celosa y que defiendas lo que es tuyo- me dijo besándome posesivamente en los labios.

-A sí es que... ¿eres mío?- le dije cuando me separé para coger aire.

-Claro que si y tú eres mía- me besó de nuevo en los labios y me estaba besando en el cuello cuando Emmett nos interrumpió.

-Vamos parejita- dijo por primera vez sin estar molesto- O llegaremos tarde a clases.

-Adiós mi amor- le dije besándole por última vez antes de irme.

Emmett y yo entramos a nuestra última clase y por fin era viernes, tenía unas ganas impresionantes, pero por otro lado no quería... Sería el maldito baile...

Tocó demasiado pronto para mi gusto, en tres míseras horas tendría que bailar sexymente con una camiseta larga y unos mortales zapatos delante de todo el colegio y encima competiríamos al grupo de Tanya...

Si, porque Tanya era la líder de un grupo y yo de otro, todos los años competían y siempre ganaban y como consecuencia, Tanya era la reina de primavera durante todo un año... Se elegía en verano para que en el nuevo curso pudiera tener todos los privilegios que la reina de primavera tendría... Podría elegir las excursiones de todo el curso, ir con el equipo de fútbol americano a los campeonatos y por ende, ella y su grupo serían las animadoras y un sinfín de cosas más...

Este año sería diferente, ganaría mi equipo, de eso estaba totalmente segura, aunque me dejara la piel en ese maldito escenario. Lo peor de todo era que el grupo tenía que estar compuesto por personas de la misma edad, ni Rosalie ni Alice podían bailar conmigo...a sí es que ni la influencia Cullen podría cambiar eso...

Y por supuesto también elegirían al rey de primavera, que en dos años consecutivos los había ganado Emmett, que pertenecía al equipo de fútbol americano, ese era el único requisito, formar parte del equipo y por supuesto ser el mejor jugador de todos.

-Bebé dulce, ¿vamos?- me dijo Emmett ofreciéndome su mano.

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa.

Salimos al exterior y todos nos esperaban afuera, al lado del coche de Emmett y el mío.

Si, porque ya teníamos carné de conducir, a nuestros dieciséis años, a sí es que Esme ya no tenía que recogernos.

A Emmett le regalaron un enorme jeep, que iba perfectamente combinado con el carácter de Emmett y a mí me regalaron un precioso Audi r8, un lujo que sólo se lo podían permitir nuestras familias y poco más... Todos nos miraban maravillados y no era para menos, eran coches muy lujosos para las personas que vivían en el pueblo...

-Hola chicos- les dije cuando llegamos donde estaban.

-Hola, ¿qué tal os ha ido?- preguntó Alice.

-Bien- contesté cansada.

-Uff señorita ese "bien" ha sonado algo cansado.

-Déjala Alice- dijo Edward abrazándome por detrás- ¿Estás más relajada princesa?- me susurró muy bajito.

-Ahora que estás aquí, si- le dije volviéndome a él con una sonrisa y le besé en los labios.

-Jasper esta tarde nos llevará Emmett a la fiesta- dijo Alice recordándome el dichoso baile...- Bella tú ahora mismo te vendrás conmigo, a sí es que Edward dale todos los besos que quieras porque no la verás hasta las siete de la tarde- dijo Alice cogiéndome una mano y tirando hacia ella.

-Oye, déjame despedirme al menor- le dije zafándome de su agarre y volví de nuevo con mi amor. Lo besé y le mordí el labio inferior. Me aparté de él y le guiñé un ojo sexymente.

-Procura no ponerte tan sexy Isabella- dijo en modo de advertencia y me acercó a él de nuevo- No quisiera tener que partirle la cara a todos los imbéciles del instituto- me besó y yo me aparté de él para montarme en el coche- Ten mucho cuidado mi amor- me besó por última vez Edward metiendo la cabeza en la ventana del piloto.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré- le guiñé el ojo- Enana vamos, que cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminamos...- grité y Alice me sacó la lengua.

-Adiós chicos- susurró la enana y nos fuimos de los aparcamientos.

-Enana espero que la tortura no sea intensa y que dure poco- le dije en modo de advertencia y ella me sonrió maliciosamente.

Tres malditas horas estuve a disposición de la enana y en ese momento me juré a mi misma que nunca más me prestaría a sus juegos de barbie Bella...

Me preparó un baño con aroma de vainilla, que sinceramente fue la parte que más me gustó y por supuesto la que menos me duró, pues casi se mete conmigo en la bañera para ponerme la asquerosidad más grande en la cara, según ella era una mascarilla relajante... Me sacó del baño en tan sólo diez minutos y me quitó por suerte esa asquerosidad de la cara.

Me sequé en cuerpo y me dijo que me pusiera la ropa interior que había en la bolsa de Victoria´s Secret, a saber el conjuntito que tendría que ponerme... Cuando lo vi, juro que mi mandíbula cayó de lleno en el suelo...

**Flash Back.**

-Alice Cullen- le grité fuera de si- No me pondré esto ni loca- le dije cogiendo el diminuto conjunto azul eléctrico, el mismo color que mi vestido y encima era todo de encaje y de seda...

-Oh, claro que te lo pondrás- me dijo quitándome la toalla- Le harás un favor a mi querido hermano- me dijo quedándome en shock y la miré con mucho enfado.

-No me mires así- me apuntó con su dedo- Que tenga tres años menos que tú, no significa que no sepa lo que hacéis, es una pareja es normal...- dijo muy sabia y cogiéndome totalmente por sopresa.

-¿Dónde está mi Alice Cullen? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?- le dije sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza.

-Ehhh que soy yo, lo que pasa que con unos años más y no tan inocente- me dijo como si nada- Y venga, se hace tarde, aún tengo que cepillarte el pelo, secártelo, depilarte las cejas, maquillarte y hacerte un perfecto peinado- todo eso lo dijo sin coger aire y enumerando con sus dedos- Y también tengo que hacerte la manicura y la pedicura- dijo saliendo del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Me puse el conjunto y la verdad es que me quedaba muy sexy, muy, muy sexy.

A Edward le encantaría, pero le encantaría que lo viese él, no todo el instituto...

Salí maldiciendo por lo bajo...

-Alice Cullen, ¿crees que esto es aprop...- no pude terminar mi frase porque Emmett estaba junto a ella y me miraba con deseo, con mucho, mucho deseo. Esta vez me percaté de lleno, no paraba de mirarme con esa intensidad que lo caracterizaba y yo me sentía desnuda antes sus ojos...

-Bella, es muy apropiado- me dijo Alice acercándose a mi, pero yo no moví ningún músculo... no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía...

-Alice me voy, gracias por aconsejarme- dijo Emmett saliendo de su estado de shock y se encaminó a la puerta, no sin antes mirarme de nuevo y sonreírme con una sonrisa pícara y cerró tras de sí...

Esto no podía haber pasado...

-Alice Cullen- le dije muy, muy enfadad y con mucha vergüenza- Dios... podías haberme dicho que Emmett estaba aquí, me ha visto con ropa interior Alice, en ropa interior- le zarandeé un poco.

-¿Qué más da?- me dijo tranquilamente- Es tu amigo, no es ningún desconocido.

-¿Y qué? Por esa norma entonces no importar que Jasper me vea así, ¿no?

-Es muy distinto Bella, Jasper es mi novio y por ende me gusta, tú y Emmett no os gustáis, a sí es que no importa...- dijo como si nada y yo me quedé pensativa...- Vamos, ahora toca secarte el pelo.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y así me torturó todo ese tiempo, me miré en el espejo y ahí supe que las tres horas de tortura habían merecido la pena, estaba... estaba realmente sexy y muy bonita.

**Emmett pov.**

¿Por qué jugaba el destino conmigo?

¿Por qué la escena de Bella enfundada en esa ropa interior no se iba de mi cabeza?

¿Por qué estaba obsesionado con Bella últimamente?

Miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta...

Me duché de nuevo, ya que mi cuerpo emanaba más calor que de costumbre y me relajé un poco con el agua fría, era la única forma de relajarme... Mi mente y mi cuerpo habían cogido una temperatura que no era normal y todo por cierto cuerpo con ropa interior sexy...

Dios... Todo esto era muy, muy confuso. Yo no podía pensar así de Bella, era mi amiga, mejor dicho, era como una hermana para mí y esos pensamientos nada puros no podía tenerlos... Así es que comencé a pensar en mi Rose, en el cuerpo de diosa que tenía, que a pesar de sus pocos años, estaba más desarrollado de lo normal...

Salí de la ducha y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa- dije yo poniéndome una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Emmett?- dijo mi hermano Edward metiendo la cabeza en mi habitación.

-Si, pasa- le dije de nuevo.

-Emmett tienes que ayudarme...- dijo ¿preocupado? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Vale, ¿qué te pasa?- dije secándome y me puse un bóxer.

-Quiero que me aconsejes para dar el siguiente paso con Bella- dijo muy nervioso y yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva... ¿El próximo paso con Bella? ¿Estaba loco?- Emmett tranquilízate, si no tuvieras novia no te lo hubiera pedido, pero me imagino que tú y Rose ya...- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Yo y Rose, ¿Qué?- dije incrédulo.

-Joder Emmett, no seas infantil por una puta vez- me dijo serio.

-Vale, vale, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Pues, ¿cómo hacerlo?- dijo lo más obvio que pudo.

-Ahh, ya, claro- dije rascándome la nuca y sentándome en la cama- Primero de todo hay que conocer su cuerpo- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Si el supiera que yo no me podía quitar de la cabeza el cuerpo tan sexy de Bella...- Tienes que conocerlo a la perfección para saber las sensaciones de cada parte, ¿lo pillas?- le dije pidiendo por favor que este conversación terminara lo antes posible, no me era cómodo hablar del cuerpo de la novia de mi hermano en este instante, no después de haberla visto y... Dios... estaba buenísima... ¡Emmett!, gritó mi conciencia.

Miré a mi hermano y él me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?- le dije molesto conmigo mismo.

-Nada, creo que acabas de tener una batalla con tu conciencia, nos pasa a todos- me dijo golpeándome en el hombro.

-Si, ya, claro- le dije levantándome y sacando del armario unos pantalones negros de vestir- Debes experimentar en los sitios más delicados y sacarle partido.

-Vale- me dijo mirando al suelo- Emmett, ¿crees que le gustará?

-No hay mujer que se resista a los encantos de Emmett Cullen- le dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Si... claro, ¿con Rosalie no?- me dijo burlándose.

-La verdad hermanito- le dije poniéndome una camisa de mangas cortas completamente blanca- Si hubiera querido estar con alguna chica, antes o después de estar saliendo con Rose, lo hubiera hecho, pero ya sabes que amo con locura a Rosalie- le dije serio y él asintió.

-Gracias Emmett, me has servido de gran ayuda- me dijo levantándose de mi cama.

-Ah, por cierto, ten mucho, mucho cuidado con Bella, ella se merece toda la delicadeza del mundo- le dije amenazándolo.

-¿Está loco? Yo nunca podría hacerle daño a Bella, es la mujer que mas he amado en toda mi vida- me dijo de corazón, se notaba que estaba muy enamorado.

-Te creo- le dije sin más.

-Eso espero, después nos vemos- y salió de mi habitación.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y me puse los zapatos mientras imágenes y preguntas venían a mi cabeza.

¿Ahora que haría yo cuando viera a Bella bailar de esa forma tan sexy, según mi hermana Alice?

¿Cómo me podría controlar?

Rosalie...

Si, exacto, Rosalie estaría a mi lado y se llevaría toda mi atención.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil dando la bienvenida a un mensaje de texto, cogí el móvil y abrí el mensaje.

_Mi amor estoy deseando verte, no aguanto las ganas de besarte y de hacerte..._

_Rosalie._

Dios... esta mujer, porque a pesar de sus catorce años, iba a ser mi muerte. Me provocaba hasta la saciedad y lo peor era que no podía controlarme, no quería perder la virginidad con ella a la ligera, sabía que era mi novia y que la amaba, pero primero tenía que estar preparada para ello.

_¿Sabes? Estás jugando con fuego Rosalie Hale,_

_Tu Emmie._

Fue mi contestación a su mensaje.

Salí de la habitación y llamé a Alice para ir a casa de Rosalie y Jasper. Edward y Bella se irían en el coche de ésta.

-¡Alice! Vámonos a casa de Rosalie- grité bajando las escaleras.

-Ya voy Emmett, un momento- me dijo la enana desde su habitación.

Esperé sentado en el sofá y al cabo de unos diez minutos, la enana bajó muy deprisa.

Estaba preciosa.

-Ali, estás preciosa- le dije acercándome a ella y le besé en su mejilla izquierda.

Llevaba un precioso vestido amarillo de mangas cortas, parecía muy ligero y unos zapatos del mismo color con un bajo tacón. Y su pelo apuntaba en cualquier dirección, por supuesto el maquillaje no faltaba en su atuendo...

-Gracias Emmie, tú también estás muy guapo- me dijo besándome en la mejilla y me sonrió muy alegre- Cuando veas a Bella verás Emmie...- me dijo bajando la voz- Está muy sexy- me dijo riéndose y me cogió la mano para avanzar hasta la puerta principal.

Salimos y nos encaminamos hacia el coche.

Llegamos en poco tiempo, pues tan solo vivían dos calles más debajo de nosotros y salimos del coche para llamar al timbre.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver una preciosa Rosalie perfectamente arreglada. Estaba muy hermosa...

Su vestido tenía un escote de infarto, era completamente rojo, rojo sangre. Y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón altísimos, que le daban un aire de madurez, eran dorados, al igual que su bolso.

-Rose- dije suspirando- Estás preciosa- le dije acercándome a ella y dándole un beso lleno de pasión.

-Tú también estás muy guapo- me dijo mirándome pícaramente.

-No tanto como tú- le dije besándole de nuevo en esos preciosos labios- ¿Vamos?

-Claro- me cogió del brazo y salimos a la cálida tarde de verano.

-Alice, Jasper, vamos- dije cuando hube metido la llave en el contacto y me disponía a arrancar.

-Ya vamos- dijo la enana entrando de nuevo a casa de los Hale.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- le dije a mi preciosa novia con cansancio.

-Bueno... suponiendo que mi hermano está perfectamente arreglado y que los dos tienen las hormonas disparadas... pues...- dijo Rose pícaramente y ahí me hirvió la sangre.

-Enana te cuento tres para que vengas- dije sacando la cabeza por la ventana- Uno, dos...

-¡Ya!- dijo Alice saliendo como un torbellino, trayendo consigo a Jasper.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?- les dije con una ceja alzada mirándoles por el espejo retrovisor.

-Pu... pues- comenzó Jasper.

-No seas malo Emmie- me dijo Rose muy cerca del oído y yo sonreí pícaramente. Mi rubia despampanante hacía todo lo posible para que no me enfadara.

Nos dirigimos al instituto y llegamos en muy poco tiempo, contando con la velocidad que llevaba y la cercanía en la que nos encontrábamos.

-Chicos- dijo Alice cuando todos nos hubimos bajado de mi enorme jeep- He reservado los primeros asientos justo enfrente de escenario, no nos podemos perder a Bella bailando sexymente...- dijo la endemoniada de mi hermana con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Estupendo- dijo Rose- ¿No la habrás torturado mucho verdad?

-No, sólo un poquito- dijo con cara de maldad.

-Qué mala eres Alice Cullen, la pobre Bella tiene que estar de los nervios... aunque estoy deseando verla en acción...- dijo pensativamente...

¿En acción? ¿A qué se referían éstas dos?

Sea lo que sea, yo no tenía que preocuparme, mejor dicho, no debía preocuparme, toda mi atención estaría en mi preciosa novia...

Pasamos al salón de actos y casi todos estaban allí, ya faltaba poco para que el director comenzara a presentar a todos los grupos de todos los cursos, incluyendo al de Bella...

-Alice, ¿no estamos demasiado cerca?- les dije disimuladamente, no quería que supiesen que me atormentaba ver a Bella tan cerca con ese mini vestido... Era de locos.

-Estamos en un lugar perfecto Emmett- dijo la sabionda de Alice.

-Hola a todos- dijo mi hermano Edward muy, muy acalorado...

En ese momento sentí una punzada en el pecho y no supe el por qué...

Al parecer, Bella y él habían tenido un rato de diversión y de lo más caliente. No había que ser muy listo para saberlo...Pues sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados... Y ni que hablar de su pelo... ya era despeinado de por sí, pero como estaba ahora... eso era muy diferente...

-Hola Edward- dijeron todos menos yo al unísono.

-¿Emmett que te pasa?- dijo Rose muy cerca del oído.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- dijo de malhumor y Rosalie iba a decir algo cuando el director comenzó a hablar por el micrófono encima del escenario.

-Bienvenidos a todos- dijo el director alegremente- Hoy finaliza un curso en el que muchos alumnos se irán para enfrentar nuevos retos y decisiones difíciles en su vida, pero ahora no es el momento de preocuparse de eso, si no de disfrutar de los maravillosos espectáculos que tienen preparados mucho alumnos para todos vosotros, muchas gracias- y todos saltaron en aplausos, menos yo. El director se bajó del escenario y se sentó junto con todos los profesores.

Se bajó el viejo telón rojo y todas las luces de la sala de apagaron.

En pocos segundos se volvió a subir el telón y aparecieron muchos niños pequeños cantando alegremente, en ese momento sonreí de forma involuntaria al recordar a Bella y a mí con esa misma edad, qué hermosa era... y ahora lo es más aún, como si eso fuera posible...

Así pasaron unas dos horas, viendo desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes.

Salió Lauren, esa odiosa amiga de Tanya, y comenzó a hablar por el micrófono, no era más que una puta... como todas las de su grupo...

-Hola a todos- dijo intentando ser coqueta, pero era repugnante- Ahora comenzará nuestro maravilloso baile, les pido que cojan pañuelos para las babas que se van a caer- dicho esto dio un beso en el aire al público y se escucharon piropos y cómo no, abucheos...

-Lauren estás buenísima- dijo un capullo que estaba detrás de mí.

-Que poco gusto tienes- dijo Rosalie volviéndose hacia a tras y por supuesto no dijeron nada, sabían que Rosalie era mi novia y no se podían meter con el capitán del equipo de fútbol...

La terrible actuación duró como diez minutos, fue una auténtica tortura...

Todas las componentes del grupo, exactamente ocho, llevaban mini faldas por doquier, de cuero negro, igualando con la blusa y los taconazos que llevaban.

Lo dicho, unas auténticas putas...

Enseñaron de todo, desde el trasero hasta parte de sus pechos, por supuesto con un disimulo increíble.

-Zorras- murmuró Rosalie muy enfadada.

-Serán putas- añadió la enana cruzada de brazos y yo sólo pude reír... Me miraron con cara de asesinas y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más- Veréis el baile de Bella, se las llevará de calle, eso seguro- dijo la enana y mi sonrisa se esfumo...

Bella...

Bailando sexy con ese atuendo... Dios...

Terminaron de enseñar todo, porque eso no era bailar y ahora si, ahora era el turno de Bella.

-Ahora es el turno de Bella- dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-Enana gracias por ponerla tan apetecible- dijo mi hermano Edward con un humor de perros y yo no estaba mejor...

Se bajó el telón y tuvimos que esperar más de cinco minutos para que se volviera a subir.

-Seguro la zorra de Tanya le habrá dicho algo a Bella- dijo Alice mirando expectante.

Miré para el escenario y mi mandíbula cayó al suelo...

Bella estaba vestida con ese atrevido vestido color azul eléctrico, que no le llegaba más arriba de medio muslo. Su pelo estaba recogido informalmente en un moño bien formado, dejando unos mechones de pelo sueltos alrededor de su preciosa cara, pero no se apreciaba muy bien debido al sombrero tan sexy que llevaba... y sus piernas eran absolutamente perfectas... Esos tacones las hacían ver más largas y torneadas, estaba absolutamente perfecta...

-¡Bella!- dijo el mismo capullo de antes, Mike Newton...- ¡No puedes estar más buena!

Me volví y no me pude contener.

-Mike Newton vuelves a abrir tu boca de gusano y te la reviento- le dije enfurecido y se calló se inmediato y volví mi mirada a la preciosidad que tenía delante...

-Hola a todos- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- Gracias por haber venido y espero que os guste el baile- dijo dándose media vuelta e inconscientemente miré su lindo trasero, Alice tenía razón, le hacía un trasero increíble.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y piropos ahora decentes.

De nuevo se apagaron las luces, dejando ver tan sólo una tenue luz detrás del telón. Éste se subió dejando ver a las siete chicas sentadas cada una en una silla, todas ellas con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo. Estaban formando un triángulo perfecto y en la cabecera, justo en medio, se encontraba Bella...

Qué hermosa era...

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡VAMOS!- dijo la enana fuera de sí.

-¡SI FUERA UN TÍO TE COMERÍA ENTERA!-dijo Rosalie, pero yo sólo podía mirarla a ella.

En pocos segundos después, se escuchó la canción de Te siento de Wisin & Yandel... Dios... era nuestra canción preferida.

Bella comenzó a moverse lentamente y se levantó con una sensualidad increíble empujando la silla hacia la derecha y todas las demás miraron al frente...

Definitivamente eres la mujer de mis sueños...- cuando escuché esa frase me dio una punzada en el corazón... ¿qué me pasaba?

Bella siguió moviéndose sensualmente y cuando se escuchó la estrofa de:

"No puedo ya disimular, no, no..."

"Te toco y empiezo a temblar..."- en ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la mía y me mandó una sonrisa pícara, traviesa...

"¿No piensas tú en desnudarte?"- Bella comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia el suelo, con sus manos en sus muslos acariciándolos dulcemente, como una niña buena... pero ahora no estaba siendo una niña buena...

"Me miras y me pides más"- no dejo mi mirada en ningún momento, su lengua pasaba sin ningún pudor por su boca, lamiéndola de una manera putamente sexy.

"Sudados los dos... perdí el control"- se levantó muy deprisa y se volvió. Las demás chicas se levantaron y empujaron las sillas hacia un lado y comenzaron a moverse sensualmente todas.

"Sólo sé que te siento"- dijo señalando para nuestro lado, me estaba provocando... y Dios... No podía soportarlo... y apartó la mirada de mis ojos y miró para mi lado derecho, a Edward...

"Sólo quiero sentir tu cuerpo, besar tu boca, sentir tu piel y cuando me tocas, amándonos, haciéndonos uno los dos..."- Esta vez estaba seguro que me miró con deseo y lujuria contenida, se le notaba en la mirada, estaba más ardiente que de costumbre y me guiñó un ojo, a lo que yo le sonreí ampliamente... Estábamos jugando con fuego y nos terminaríamos quemando, lo sabía, pero ahora me daba igual...

"Sintiendo ese cosquilleo...cuando te miro a la cara veo que está buscándole y disfrutándolo..."- se dio dos sonoros golpes en el trasero, al igual que todas y nos sonrieron con malicia...

"No hay medicina que pueda ni curarme, no, no... sólo la que tú me das"- de nuevo nos señaló, bueno en realidad... me señaló y le saqué la lengua, a lo que ella me guiñó de nuevo y pasó su deliciosa lengua por su labio inferior...

"Si no me das de lo tuyo empiezo a desesperarme, no, no... y me pide más"- todas se acercaron a Bella sensualmente y comenzaron a acariciarle toda la extensión de su cuerpo, la escena no podía ser más erótica y ella tenía cara de placer... Dios... esta niña se iba a quemar...

"No puedo ya disimular, no, no..."

"Te toco y empiezo a temblar..."- la terminaron de recorrer sin ningún pudor y todas se quitaron el sombrero tirándolos al público, por supuesto, Bella esperó a ser la última y me lo lanzó a mí. Me miró de nuevo y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa...

"Empiezas tú a desnudarte..."- Bella se quitó el moño y soltó su preciosa melena de una manera malditamente sexy... y todas comenzaron a moverse en una sincronización perfecta.

"Me miras y me pides más..."

"Sudados los dos...perdí el control"

"Sólo sé que te siento...sólo se que te siento..."- miró de nuevo hacia mi dirección y se tocó con su mano derecha el lado de su corazón...

"Soy bendecido y afortunado con alguien como tú a mi lado"- todas pararon a velocidad perfecta y a sincronización de Bella y sonrieron de manera dulce.

Todas las personas que había en la sala saltaron en aplausos y silbidos. Era todo un escándalo, la gente estaba eufórica, sin hablar de los "niños" aquí presentes... y los no tan niños que se les caían la baba con las chicas, o mejor dicho con Bella...

-¡BELLA! ¡ESTÁS COMO EL QUESO!- dijo uno muy lejos de mí y de mi hermano, si no ya le estaría dando golpes hasta dejarlo en el suelo...

-¡BELLA LO HAS HECHO GENIAL!- dijo la pequeña demonio eufórica y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Gracias a todos- dijo Bella cuando todos se hubieron calmado y estaba ruborizada, bastante ruborizada y no era para menos...

Se bajó el telón y me imaginé que se fueron a los vestuarios...

Yo no me lo pensé dos veces y me levanté...

-¿Adónde vas?- me dijo Rosalie cogiéndome el brazo.

-Voy al baño, enseguida vengo- dije mintiéndole por primera vez, nunca le había mentido, pero ahora era una necesidad...

Ahora si que me quemaría, pero no me importaba...

WISIN & YANDEL- TE SIENTO*


	5. Capítulo 5: Casi irresistible

_**Capítulo 5: Casi irresistible.**_

**Bella pov.**

-Mi amor prométeme no ser tan sensual- me dijo Edward en la puerta de los vestuarios femeninos, tenía que ultimar todo con las chicas para el baile...

-Edward, mi amor- le dije cogiéndole la cara con mis dos manos- El baile es sensual, ¿cómo no voy a serlo? Sabes que si hubiera estado contigo antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero ya es tarde para negarme- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y le besé en los labios. Él me devolvió el beso posesivamente, puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y me apretó contra él.

Estuvimos besándonos mucho tiempo, pero no me importaba, parecía estar en las nubes cuando lo besaba...

Nos miramos cuando tuvimos que respirar y nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas...

-Dios... cómo te amo...- le dije besándole de nuevo, pero esta vez muy apasionadamente, llevando mis manos a sus suaves cabellos y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda baja y luego mis muslos descubiertos.

-Bella...- gimió en mi boca y yo le sonreí...- Eres irresistible...- me dijo besándome de nuevo y me mordió el labio inferior quitándome todo el gloss que tenía...

Me acerqué más a él y rocé mi pierna con su miembro, sintiéndolo duro, parecía querer estallar...

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara, tan característica de mi osito...

Espera Isabella Marie Swan, estás teniendo un calentón con tu novio y ¿estás pensando en tu cuñado?

Ahí fue cuando paré, no podía seguir con este juego, sin pensar en mi novio... Dios, era de locos...

-Edward llegaré tarde- le dije alejándome un poco de él...

-Vale, después nos veremos mi amor, te amo- me dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios- No seas tan encantadora ahí arriba- dijo apuntando al escenario, que perfectamente se podía ver desde aquí. Yo sólo pude asentir y me metí dentro de los vestuarios...

Me apoyé en la taquilla y me tapé la cara con las manos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en Emmett?

Había sido la primera vez, pero no tenía que haber pasado, yo amaba a Edward por Dios, sólo le tenía cariño a Emmett, tan sólo eso...

-¿Bella?- dijo Ángela interrogante y mis manos cayeron a los lados de mi cuerpo y la miré por primera vez- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás hecha un desastre...- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Nada- le dije mintiéndole pésimamente...

-¿Nada?- dijo con una ceja alzada- Creo que eso no es nada- dijo apuntándome y yo la miré interrogante. Ella me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta el espejo que se encontraba en medio de dos taquillas y lo que vi me dejó literalmente con la boca abierta...

Mi pelo estaba despeinado, dejando caer el moño hacia el lado derecho, al carajo el perfecto moño que Alice me había hecho... me iba a matar...

Y ya ni que hablar de mi atuendo... Mi vestido estaba más arriba de lo normal, arrugándose incontrolablemente y mi maquillaje estaba un poco jodido, ya que mis labios carecían de gloss y mis ojos ahumados estaban esparcidos por todas partes... y yo grité, grité de horror, por lo que Alice Cullen me haría...

Dios...

-¿Qué? ¿Otra escena subidita de tono con Edward o qué?- dijo Ángela conociéndome a la perfección...

-S...s- dije inaudiblemente...

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo, ven, te voy a arreglar el desastre- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y me sentó en nuestro "salón de belleza" improvisado, por supuesto idea de Alice...

Tardamos unos diez minutos en que Ángela consiguiera hacerme un moño muy parecido al de Alice, no se podía igualar a la elegancia que tenía Alice, pero había quedado genial...

Mi maquillaje estaba perfecto, mis ojos estaban perfectamente maquillados y mis labios brillantes con el precioso gloss rosa que me había regalado Alice para algún imprevisto... y vaya si este era un imprevisto...

-Angy mil gracias- le dije abrazándole.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a arrugar de nuevo el vestido y no tienes que dármelas tonta- me dijo besándome suavemente en la mejilla.

-¿Y las chicas?

-Están afuera, les dije que esperaran para retocarte- me dijo avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Angy.

-¿Si?

-Estás preciosa- le dije sonriéndole.

-No más que tú- me dijo guiñándome y desapareció por la puerta para buscar a las chicas.

Llegaron en pocos segundos y comenzamos a ensayar todo el tiempo que pudimos.

-Bella ahora es el baile de Tanya, no nos lo podemos perder- dijo Ángela arrastrándome literalmente.

-Qué asco...- murmuré cuando vi el atuendo de todas ellas, eran unas putas... de verdad.

-Hola a todos- dijo ¿coquetamente?- Ahora comenzará nuestro maravilloso baile, les pido que cojan pañuelos para las babas que se van a caer- dijo con todo el descaro del mundo lanzando besos al público y muchos subnormales la piropearon y otros cabales, como éramos nosotras, la abuchearon...

Lógicamente...

Había terminado la actuación de Tanya y su séquito de putas...

Fueron diez torturantes minutos enseñando todo y más...

Eran odiosas...

Me lo había imaginado horrible, pero había sido mucho peor que eso, daban asco, no habían dejado nada para la imaginación y seguro que todo el instituto sabía cada centímetro de piel del cuerpo de cada una de ellas...

Patético...

-Son unas auténticas zorras- dijo Ángela al lado de mí mirándolas con repugnancia, ella nunca decía nada, pero hoy era diferente...

-No se puede llegar más bajo...- le dije yo y en eso Tanya se me acercó con su asquerosa sonrisa.

-Bella, Bellita, Bella- me dijo moviendo sus caderas con un descaro sin disimulos...- No podrás con nosotras, ¿escuchas al público?- dijo acercando su oído al telón rojo que ya se estaba subiendo, pues todas las chicas de mi grupo habían preparado el escenario para nuestro baile- Están silbando aún por nuestra estupenda actuación, cuando termine la vuestra, se escucharán simplemente abucheos- dijo guiñándome asquerosamente y desapareció. Yo no le quité la mirada en ningún momento, "ya te gustaría" le murmuré perfectamente con mi sonrisa más cínica...

-¡Bella!-dijo la voz más repugnante, junto a la de Tanya, de todo el instituto, Mike Newton...- ¡No puedes estar más buena!- ahí fue cuando mi mirada fue hasta el público y vi a Emmett vuelto hacia la dirección de Mike...

-Mike Newton vuelves a abrir tu boca de gusano y te la reviento- dijo Emmett no muy fuerte, pero por la cercanía en la que estábamos, pude escucharlo perfectamente, provocando que Mike se callara totalmente y no pude evitar que mis labios formaran una perfecta sonrisa...

Mi osito me defendía... y cómo lo quería... Dios...

-Hola a todos- dije con una sonrisa- Gracias por haber venido y espero que os guste el baile- dije dándome la vuelta y en ese momento sentí una extraña razón... Alguien me miraba tan intensamente que parecía taladrarme... pero lo dejé pasar...

Todo el público estalló en aplausos y algunos me piropearon, y yo me ruboricé sólo un poco, no podía ruborizarme y bailar sensualmente...

Nos colocamos todas las chicas en nuestros puestos, cada una en una silla y yo en medio, formando un triángulo perfecto.

El telón se subió dejando ver a todo el público expectante y mi mirada se fue para los que estaban delante cuando me piropearon...

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡VAMOS!- dijo Alice eufórica y yo aguanté las enormes ganas de reír, era horrible la pequeña demonio...

-¡SI FUERA UN TÍO TE COMERÍA ENTERA!- dijo Rosalie fuertemente y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó nuestra canción y ahora era mi turno de seguirla...

Comencé a moverme lentamente y me levanté con toda la sensualidad que pude. Empujé la silla hacia la derecha y comenzó la letra de la canción...

"Definitivamente eres la mujer de mis sueños..."- Dios... la verdad había elegido esta canción, porque era mi favorita, la mía y la de Emmett...

Seguí moviéndome sensualmente y se escucharon las siguientes estrofas...

"No puedo ya disimular, no, no..."

"Te toco y empiezo a temblar..."- en ese momento, mi mirada se dirigió a la de Emmett y le mandé una sonrisa traviesa... ¿qué estaba haciendo?

"¿No piensas tú en desnudarte?"- Comencé a bajar lentamente hacia el suelo y acaricié mis muslos tiernamente, como una niña buena...

"Me miras y me pides más"- mi mirada estaba clavada en Emmett y no podía apartarla, quería, pero no podía. Así que siguiendo con mi papel de "niña buena", pasé mi lengua pro mi boca con mucho descaro, pero con elegancia, lamiéndola y mi mirada se intensificó en dirección a mi osito...

"Sudados los dos... perdí el control"- me levanté deprisa y me volví, dando la espalda al público. Todas mi chicas de levantaron y empujaron la silla hacia el mismo lado en la que estaba la mía.

Todas comenzaron a moverse sensualmente...

"Sólo sé que te siento"- dije señalando a mis chicos, los Cullen y los Hale y ya no pude seguir con la intensidad con la que me miraba Emmett y decidí que mi novio se merecía atención, Dios... debería estar mirándolo a él.

Miré a Edward y éste me miraba con ¿deseo? Si, deseo era la palabra y yo le saqué la lengua disimuladamente...

"Sólo quiero sentir tu cuerpo, besar tu boca, sentir tu piel y cuando me tocas, amándonos, haciéndonos uno los dos..."- Cuando escuché esta parte dejé de mirar a Edward, era lo que sentía, pero mi mirada se posó de nuevo en Emmett y le miré con todo lo que sentía en este momento... Lujuria y deseo, ¿era lo que sentía por mi cuñado? Definitivamente si, era eso, sólo atracción física, no podía ser más...o ¿si?

Le guiñé un ojo para sentirme segura de lo que estaba haciendo y él me sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver los hermosos hoyuelos que se formaban en su preciosa cara,

Sabía que estábamos jugando, de verdad que lo sabía y no tenía la menor pizca de remordimiento de conciencia... ¿por qué?

"Sintiendo ese cosquilleo...cuando te miro a la cara veo que está buscándole y disfrutándolo..."- nos dimos todas nosotras dos sonoros golpes en el trasero y miramos al frente con malicia...

"No hay medicina que pueda ni curarme, no, no... sólo la que tú me das"- de nuevo señalé hacia ellos, bueno en realidad no... yo estaba señalándolo a él, a Emmett... Y él me sacó la lengua sin previo aviso y yo en respuesta le guiñé el ojo y pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior...

Incitándolo... provocándolo...

... y me pide más"- todas mis chicas se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a tocarme exactamente o mejor a como lo habíamos practicado y mi cara tenía un aire de fingido placer, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo mi labio inferior...

"No puedo ya disimular, no, no..."

"Te toco y empiezo a temblar..."- terminaron de recorrer mi piel sin ningún tipo de pudor y al instante se quitaron los sombreros, tirándolos al público y yo esperé a ser la última... Si... porque en realidad se lo debería de tirar a mi hermoso novio que me miraba con deseo contenido y mucho, mucho enfado... era normal... pero no hice caso y mi mano mandó el sombrero en dirección a Emmett y le miré nuevamente sonriéndole, él por supuesto me devolvió la sonrisa...

"Empiezas tú a desnudarte..."- Me quité mi moño desenfadado y solté mi melena lo más sensualmente que pude...

Todas las chicas ya se movían en sincronización perfecta, lo estaban haciendo de maravilla...

"Me miras y me pides más..."

"Sudados los dos...perdí el control"

"Sólo sé que te siento...sólo se que te siento..."- lo miré de nuevo inconscientemente y Emmett tenía una cara que nunca vi... era deseo, puro deseo... y puse mi mano derecha en mi corazón...

"Soy bendecido y afortunado con alguien como tú a mi lado"- Paramos de movernos y miramos al público, dedicándoles una sonrisa dulce.

Todo el público se levantó aplaudiendo, estaban todos eufóricos y apostada que muy, muy excitados... Yo y mis chicas nos miramos y sonreímos cómplices... no podía estar más feliz... Había salido todo perfecto...

-¡BELLA! ¡ESTÁS COMO EL QUESO!- dijo uno que no reconocí a lo lejos y pude ver cómo Edward y Emmett se volvían buscando al causante de tan seductor piropo...

-¡BELLA LO HAS HECHO GENIAL!- dijo Alice y Emmett se veía como un niño pequeño riendo, adornando su precioso rostro con esos dos hermosos hoyuelos... No podía dejar de pensar en él...

-Gracias a todos- dije cuando todos se hubieron sentado en sus asientos y se hubieron calmado, la verdad estaba ruborizada, bastante ruborizada... la verdad que ahora sí que tenía pudor y más aún haber estado incitando a mi cuñado...

Por Dios Bella... es tu cuñado... aunque esté más bueno que el pan...

Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a los vestuarios con las chicas, para refrescarnos un poco y por supuesto para volver a ver las calificaciones de las actuaciones... ojalá que ganáramos a la odiosa de Tanya...

En realidad ya no me daba pena... antes sí, ya que Tanya nos conocía desde siempre, ahora no tenía nada que ver con la dulce niña rubia con reflejos rojizos y una preciosa cara de ángel... ahora se había transformado en una zorra, que sólo le interesaba calentar a todos los chicos del instituto, no quedaba nada de su belleza exterior y mucho menos interior... Con tanto maquillaje y tanta plancha se había vuelto una auténtica bruja...

Emmett...

Dios... ¿por qué tenía que estar pasándome esto a mí? Yo estaba enamorada de mi novio, de Edward Cullen, no de Emmett, Emmett era mi mejor amigo, nada más y ahora mi cuñado... ¡No te engañes Bella, lo amas y aún no te has dado cuenta! Gritaba la vocecilla de mi conciencia y yo me di un golpe en la cabeza, para que esa vocecilla se callara de una vez...

-¿Qué te pasa?- me dijo Angy cogiéndome del brazo justo antes de entrar en los vestuarios, alejándonos de las demás, no es que no tuviera confianza con las demás... pero con Angy era diferente, ella era mi confidente, mi apoyo, mi todo... por supuesto después de Alice y Rose...

-Na...- estuve a punto de decir antes de ver a mi osito apareciendo por la esquina con una gran sonrisa...

-Bella...- susurró y Angy en un momento desapareció murmurándome un "luego te veo".

-¿Qué tal osito?- le dije inocentemente y él se acercó a mí y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, con una mezcla de amor, ternura y ¿deseo? Si... deseo...

Nos miramos y nuestras bocas comenzaron a acercarse inconscientemente, dejándonos llevar por las nuevas emociones que sentían nuestros cuerpos al estar juntos...

-Has estado... espléndida- me dijo muy cerca de mi boca y mirándome con intensidad...- No he podido evitar venir para felicitarte...- me dijo acercándose aún más y nuestras bocas estaban a escaso un centímetro, oliendo su dulce aliento cálido a menta...

Era perfecto...

-Gra... gracias- le dije a punto de besarle y una voz demasiada conocida para mí nos interrumpió...

-¡BELLA!- dijo la enana acercándose a mí rápida y sigilosamente, apartando a Emmett completamente de mí...

Dios... ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer pasado? ¿Nos hubiéramos besado de verdad?

No podía ser, no podía, yo le debía lealtad a Edward, era su hermano por el amor de Dios...

-Bella le ganarás a Tanya por multitud- dijo la enana inocente de todo lo que estuvo a punto de haber pasado... Yo no dejé la mirada de Emmett en ningún momento, y él en vez de estar enfadado consigo mismo o simplemente abrumado por lo que estuvo a punto de haber pasado...él estaba sonriendo... con la sonrisa más pícara que le había visto jamás...

-Eso espero- dije sin apartar la mirada y Alice me zarandeó...

-Bella, despierta, vamos dentro, tengo que volver a peinarte- dijo cogiéndome del brazo y metiéndome dentro de los vestuarios- Emmett, Rosalie pregunta por ti...- dijo la enana antes de que entráramos completamente en los vestuarios...

-Alice, ¿es necesario?- le dije cansada de la tortura que me había hecho pasar hace tan sólo unas horas...

-Si, lo es- me dijo sentándome en nuestro "salón de belleza" improvisado...- Además tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante...- me dijo mirándome fijamente y me acojone... sinceramente me acojone, ¿sabría Alice lo que había estado a punto de pasar hace escasos unos minutos?

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- dije despacio para que no se me trabara la voz...

-Jasper y yo...- dijo ruborizándose, ¿acaso ya habían...? La miré con sorpresa y ella prosiguió- Hemos hecho el amor- dijo soltando un suspiro de alegría...

- Ali, cariño, eso es fantástico- le dije levantándome y abrazándola con mucho cariño.

-Gracias Bells- me dijo abrazada a mí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero, ¿cuándo, cómo y dónde ha pasado?- le dije interrogándole a su estilo.

-Cada vez te estás pareciendo más a mí- me dijo sonriéndome y nos sentamos en los bancos que había en el centro, justo delante de las taquillas- Pues pasó hace dos días, pero no te he podido decir nada porque siempre estabas con Edward y no quiero que él se entere, mucho menos Emmett, podrían matar a Jasper...- dijo con una mueca muy graciosa y yo sonreí.

-Ay, Ali...- suspiré recordando todo el amor que transmitían ellos dos- Me alegro mucho por vosotros de verdad- y en ese momento me acordé de algo crucial- ¿habréis tenido cuidado verdad?- le dije cogiéndole las manos, aunque no hacía falta preguntarle eso, habíamos hablado de ese tema millones de veces.

-Claro que si tonta, ya sabes que hemos tenido unos padres un poco pesados con el tema...- dijo levantándose para peinarme y hacerme un moño ágilmente.

En ese momento recordé las muchas charlas que nos dieron por supuesto Esme y mamá...

**Flash Back.**

-Chicas, venid- dijo Esme entrando en la habitación de Alice. Ella y yo estábamos sentadas haciendo nuestros deberes encima de la gran cama de Alice.

Bajamos en silencio y mi mamá y Esme nos esperaba sentadas en el sofá con una sonrisa.

-Chicas, tenemos que hablar con vosotras- dijo Esme haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que nos sentásemos, le hicimos caso y nos sentamos justo enfrente de ellas.

-Sabemos que aún sois pequeñas, aunque ya sois adolescentes- dijo mamá recordándonos nuestras edad, Alice tenía diez años y yo tenía trece...

-Si mamá- le dije impaciente- Sabemos nuestras edades, ¿qué queréis decirnos?- dije dejando a mamá y a Esme con la boca abierta. De verdad que la enana me estaba influyendo malamente con no callarme cuando debía...

-Bueno no nos andaremos con rodeos, mirad- dijo Esme señalando a la mesa, donde había multitud de libros y cosas para... ¿para sexo? Dios mío...

-Ma...mamá- dijo Alice por primera vez tartamudeando- ¿Eso es...?- dijo apuntando a un preservativo...

-Si, lo es- dijo asintiendo- Chicas, sabemos que aún no tenéis novio, pero creo que pronto lo tendréis...- dijo Esme mirando a mamá con complicidad y Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas...

Lo siguiente que nos dieron fueron una charla como de dos horas, explicándonos cosas sobre el sexo... la verdad era algo muy incómodo, pero ellas alegaron que ellas eran las indicadas para hacer tal cosa... Después nos dieron un preservativo a cada una y nos dijeron que si no lo habíamos usado en un año, que se lo diéramos porque estaría caducado y que nos lo cambiarían...

En ese momento Alice y yo soltamos un grito de sorpresa total... era muy incómodo...

**Final Flash Back.**

-Dios Alice...- dije poniendo una mano en mi frente- Acabo de acordarme de la charla de tu mamá y la mía nos dieron sobre el sexo...- dije sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa...

-Es verdad... pues deja que se lo cuente a mi mamá...- dijo como si nada y yo la miré con cara de "¿estás loca?"- No me mires así Isabella Marie Swan, se lo prometí hace como dos años... y no tengo opción, además tú sabes como es Esme...

Si... la verdad sabía cómo era Esme, era una madre muy moderna, pero igualmente maternal, te escuchaba sin ningún tipo de interrupción y después te daba consejos para salir adelante, ella también era mi confidente y se lo agradecía en el alma...

-La verdad que Esme se merece saberlo, además es con Jasper, su yerno preferido- le dije levantándome para darle un empujón en el hombro y sonreírle feliz.

-Bells es el único yerno que tiene...- dijo la enana sonriéndome.

Nos encaminamos hacia el salón de actos y nos llegamos donde estaban los demás.

-Mi vida- me dijo Edward cogiéndome por sorpresa y me colocó encima de él, encima de sus piernas- Te extrañé- me besó con desesperación y yo le respondí al beso igualmente.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de sus besos y sus caricias para poder olvidar a... a mi osito... tenía que conseguirlo...

-No sabes lo mucho que me has provocado con tu baile...- me susurró en el oído y enseguida sentí su miembro erguido...

-Dios Edward...- suspiré besándole de nuevo...

**Rosalie pov.**

Cuando Emmett se fue al servicio aproveché para hablar con Edward, hacía mucho que no hablábamos... sólo hablábamos en clases y lo extrañaba mucho...

-Edward- le dije poniéndome en el sitio de Alice, pues ésta también se había ido, diciendo que tenía que peinar a Bella de nuevo, era el momento perfecto.

-Chicos voy a buscar a Emmett, creo que se ha perdido- dijo mi hermano Jasper sonriendo y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Dime- me dijo con una sonrisa irresistible... Estaba guapísimo... esa camisa azul se adhería perfectamente a su piel, haciéndolo ver más fuerte de lo que estaba y era... todo un pecado mortal...

-¿Qué tal te va con Bella?- le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿qué podía decirle?

Vamos Rosalie Hale, no puedes quedarte en blanco y más aún con tu cuñado...

-Perfectamente Rose, gracias por preguntar- me dijo poniéndose en el asiento de Jasper, justo a mi lado, pues con el murmullo de todas las personas no se escuchaba mucho...- ¿Y tú con Emmett?

-Bien, le quiero mucho- le dije sinceramente- Ed, te extraño bastante- le dije abrazándole con cariño y él me devolvió el abrazo.

-La verdad yo también- me dijo besándome en la mejilla y de nuevo me abrazó más estrechamente, sintiendo los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho perfecto...- Nuestras relaciones nos han ido separando poco a poco, pero eso puede cambiar, quiero hacer más cosas contigo Rose, como antes cuando éramos unos enanos- me dijo riendo y yo solté una carcajada.

-Si, antes éramos inseparables, los Cullen- Swan contra los Cullen- Hale- le dije recordando nuestros grupos para jugar al escondite, al fútbol e incluso a todos los juegos de mesa...

Él soltó una sonora carcajada deshaciendo el abrazo y nos quedamos mirándonos con mucha intensidad...

Estábamos a escasos centímetros y él dirigió su mirada hacia mis labios haciéndome sentir como una diosa...

-Siempre has sido tan hermosa...- me dijo colocando un mechón, que se había soltado de mi peinado, detrás de mi oreja.

-Y tú tan caballero...- le dije acercándome un poco hacia él y él no se apartó, todo lo contrario, se acercó aún más, provocando que nuestras narices se rozaran levemente...

Su perfume era algo único... no se comparaba con ningún otro olor, era algo único, olía a miel y bosque...

Nuestros labios se rozaron levemente, sintiendo el mayor calor y el mayor amor del mundo... ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Perdóname- dijo alejándose totalmente de mí... y estaba bastante ruborizado y yo no sabía que decir...

-No Edward, perdóname tú, nos hemos dejado llevar- le dije quitando su intensa mirada, ese verde que desde pequeña me volvía loca...

Si... porque había estado enamorada de Edward Cullen toda mi vida... incluso ahora creo que lo amaba, pero también amaba a Emmett... todo era un lío... No podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos... y lo peor de todo es que me había dado cuenta en este mismo instante...

En ese momento aparecieron Emmett y Jasper y yo volví a mi asiento, muerta de vergüenza con Edward... que sentía su mirada clavada en mi sien...

-¿Dónde está Bella?- dijo Edward con mucha, mucha desesperación... Cómo se le notaba que estaba enamorado de Bella... estaba loco por ella y yo me moría de celos...

En un impulso desesperado, cogí el cuello de Emmett y acerqué su boca a la mía, besándolo con desesperación...

-Dios nena... ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Emmett mirándome con sorpresa...

-Nada, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedo besarte?- le dije de malhumor...

-Claro que si, pero contrólate o yo ya no podré...- dijo sentándose a mi lado y me desconcertó esto último... ¿Qué ya no podría controlarse? ¿Qué pasa que había tenido un calentón antes? Le iba a preguntar cuando Alice y Bella vinieron.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo Edward cogía a Bella en brazos y la besaba con hambre... con desesperación... y yo creí morir...

No me había molestado nada de sus besos o caricias públicas, al contrario que a Emmett, pero en este preciso momento me había dado cuenta que amaba a dos personas a la vez, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Qué haría con esta agonía?

**Edward pov.**

-Edward- me llamó Rosalie sentándose en el asiento de Alice, pues se había ido alegando que tendría que peinar a Bella y no me extrañaba, después de semejante baile subidito de tono... Dios... juro que iba a cogerla en cualquier momento y hacerla mía encima del escenario si hubiera hecho falta... no había pensado nunca así de Bella, pero es que era irresistible.

-Chicos voy a buscar a Emmett, creo que se ha perdido- dijo Jasper levantándose y alejándose.

-Dime- le dije con una sonrisa... no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Rosalie estaba preciosa, era una belleza sobrenatural... siempre lo había sido...

-¿Qué tal te va con Bella?- me dijo lo más normal que pudo... pero ella no me engañaba... ¿qué le pasaba?

Desde que ella había empezado con Emmett nos habíamos separado, pero aún la conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por algo... Decidí contestarle para disimular.

-Perfectamente Rose, gracias por preguntar- le dije acercándome a ella con la intención de que me contara todo, pues con todas las personas que había hablando no se escuchaba nada...- ¿Y tú con Emmett?

-Bien, le quiero mucho- dijo sinceramente y yo me alegré por ellos. Lo que no me esperé ni en mis mejores sueños fue lo que escuché a continuación...- Ed, te extraño bastante- me dijo cogiéndome por sorpresa y me abrazó con mucho cariño y yo le devolví el abrazo gustoso. Sentí su perfume tan afrodisiaco... y cómo me gustaba... era perfecto, todo en ella lo era...

-La verdad yo también- le dije sinceramente besándole en su dulce y suave mejilla, sintiendo todo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo... y la abracé de nuevo, la quería muchísimo... ¡LA AMAS! Dijo la vocecilla de mi conciencia y yo para acallarla estreché aún más a Rosalie contra mi pecho, sintiendo toda su anatomía perfecta, a través de ese fino vestido... - Nuestras relaciones nos han ido separando poco a poco, pero eso puede cambiar, quiero hacer más cosas contigo Rose, como antes cuando éramos unos enanos- le dije riendo y ella me siguió.

-Si, antes éramos inseparables, los Cullen- Swan contra los Cullen- Hale- dijo recordando a la perfección nuestros equipos de la infancia...

Yo solté una sonora carcajada y deshice el abrazo y la miré a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azules me miraban con determinación y ¿amor? No... No podía ser, pero ni aún así dejé de mirarla en ningún segundo... haciendo la mirada más intensa todavía, como si eso fuera posible...

En ese momento no pude evitar bajar mi mirada y centrarme en sus labios, en esos labios de caramelo que siempre había deseado besar...

Eran perfectos...

Los dos del mismo grosor y ese labial rojo los hacía ver irresistibles...

-Siempre has sido tan hermosa...- le dije acercándome a ella para colocarle un mechón que se había escapado detrás de su oreja...

Y su cara a esos centímetros era la de una auténtica diosa... Dios... era completamente preciosa, no había criatura más hermosa que ella sobre la tierra...

-Y tú tan caballero...- dijo acercándose más a mí y yo no me aparté, mi mente se desconectó en ese instante y nuestros narices se rozaron levemente...

Su perfume me traía loco, me hacía volar al paraíso sólo con ella, ahora existíamos sólo ella y yo... Su olor era a fresas frescas recién mojadas... toda una delicia...

Nuestras bocas se acercaron a tal punto que nuestros labios se rozaron con una corriente de calor insaciable... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No podía hacerle esto a Bella... ella no lo merecía y la amaba, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas... ¿no?

-Perdóname- dije alejándome completamente de ella... y mi cara debía de estar muy roja, estaba muy ruborizado... nunca me había pasado, ni con Bella...

-No Edward, perdóname tú, nos hemos dejado llevar- dijo quitando su intensa mirada de mí y extrañé esa mirada ardiente de mi rubia de ojos azules...

A los pocos segundos aparecieron Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie se fue hacia su asiento y se sentó mirando al frente, con una mirada fría y distante... ahora volvía a tener la apariencia de mujer de hielo...

-¿Dónde está Bella?- dije con desesperación, tenía que quitarme de la cabeza el simple roce que había tenido nuestros labios... ese calor sobrenatural me había envuelto de tal forma que estaba loco... loco por ella...

Nadie me respondió y miré directamente a Rosalie, que cogió a Emmett por el cuello en un acto rudo y lo besó con desesperación... y mis celos crecieron por segundos... ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿No le bastaba con mis besos?

Dios Edward... ¿qué estás diciendo? Estás perdiendo la cabeza... ella con el que se tiene que besar en con tu hermano, TU HERMANO, ella no es más que tu cuñada...

Mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban teniendo una batalla campal y yo en segundos creí que me iba a volver loco, iba a coger a Rosalie y demostrarle un beso verdadero, cargado de amor y deseo... justo lo que ella necesitaba...

-Dios nena... ¿qué te pasa?- susurró Emmett muy bajo, estaba sorprendido, pero yo no...

-Nada, ¿qué pasa? ¿No puedo besarte?- dijo de malhumor Rosalie, mirándole con desesperación.

-Claro que si, pero contrólate o yo ya no podré...- dijo mi hermano tan descarado como siempre... joder... mi hermanito estaba igual que yo y producto de la misma mujer... ¿qué iba a hacer con esta agonía?

No podía estar deseando a la mujer de mi hermano, eso no sería cabal... tan sólo un simple beso había volcado todo mi mundo, poniéndolo al revés... ¿cómo era posible?

En ese momento llegó Bella y Alice y sin pensarlo dos veces cogí a mi sexy novia y la coloqué encima de mis piernas y la besé con desesperación y hambre, un hambre nunca antes vista, un hambre por olvidar ese simple roce de labios...

Ahora que la estaba besando, me daba cuenta que los labios de Bella no se sentían tan calientes como los de Rose, ¿cómo era posible?

Los labios de Bella eran los que deseaba, ningún otro, pero eso era antes de besar a mi cuñada, si se podía llamar beso, más bien un ligero toque, pero más intenso que cualquier otro beso cargado de deseo que tenía con Bella...


	6. Capítulo 6: Sueño y pesadilla

_**Capítulo 6: Sueño y pesadilla.**_

**Bella pov.**

Edward me besaba con desesperación y hambre y cuando tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, lo miré con cara interrogante y él sólo me sonrió forzosamente...

¿Qué le pasaba?

-Señores y señoras, alumnos de todas las edades ya tenemos el resultado del ganador de este año- dijo el director con voz gruesa y todos callamos y prestamos atención.

Mis chicas se encontraban detrás de mí y la zorra de Tanya y su séquito estaban en la parte derecha de la sala, en la tercera fila por supuesto, es lo que menos se merecían...

-Y el ganador es...- dijo con mucha paciencia y yo estaba de los nervios...- ¡Wisin & Yandel- te siento del grupo de Bella!- cuando escuché eso salté de las piernas de Edward y corrí como loca, al igual que las chicas, hacia el escenario.

-Enhorabuena chicas- dijo el director con una sonrisa dándonos un trofeo a cada una en forma de bailarina y un cheque con una cantidad considerable de dinero.

-GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODOS- dije primero mirando al director y después volviéndome al público. Todos estallaron es aplausos y silbidos de admiración- ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!- Yo no podía estar más contenta y miré a mi novio para brindarle una preciosa sonrisa.

Miré a Edward y éste estaba mirando a... ¿Rose?

¿Por qué estaba mirando a Rose cuando era yo su novia y ahora necesitaba toda tu atención?

Puse mi mejor cara y me volví para mirar al director.

-Chicas también hemos elegido a la reina de primavera- dijo mirándonos cómplices y volvió su mirada al público- Ya tenemos a la reina de primavera y por supuesto al rey de primavera- Yo sabía y todos sabíamos quién era el rey de primavera, era mi osito...

Lo miré y él me miraba con ¿súplica? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi osito? ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?

-El rey de primavera es Emmett Cullen- dijo el director mirando a Emmett y éste sonrió feliz y subió al escenario.

Cuando pasó por mi lado sentí una ráfaga con su deliciosa fragancia, aspiré más inconscientemente y mis fosas nasales se llenaron de aquel olor tan espectacular...

Era algo inigualable...

-Felicitaciones Emmett- dijo el director dándole un trofeo en forma de balón por el fútbol y la típica corona de "rey". Él se negó, pero yo lo miré y se la quité de las manos al director.

-¿Me permites?- le dije para que bajara la cabeza y él asintió con una sonrisa. Yo se la coloqué en su hermosa cabeza llena de rizos y él me besó en la mejilla con un sonoro beso. Yo sonreí feliz y todos saltaron en aplausos de nuevo.

-Estás preciosa y el baile...- me susurró y no pudo terminar porque Ángela me cogió del brazo para que prestara atención y lo que dijo el director me desconcertó...

-La reina de primavera es...- dijo mirando a todos y después a mí...- Isabella Swan- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y yo en vez de coger mi preciosa corona, abracé a mi osito con unas ansias tremendas y él me correspondió el abrazo.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron más fuertemente que antes, como si eso fuera posible...

-Enhorabuena- me susurró muy cerca del oído- Te lo mereces, eres mi reina- me dijo besándome muy cerca de mis labios y yo creí enloquecer con ese simple toque... Dios... ahora era seguro...

Emmett Cullen me gustaba... no me encantaba, me volvía loca...

-Gracias- le dije separándome de él, porque estaba segura que haría alguna estupidez...

Emmett cogió mi corona y me la puso en la cabeza con mucha delicadeza.

-Estás absolutamente hermosa- me dijo con otro beso en la mejilla y yo ya no podía soportar más los impulsos de besarle, pero pensé en que todo el instituto estaba delante y más aún nuestras respectivas parejas...

-Y tú eres hermoso igualmente- le dije besándole en la comisura de sus apetecibles labios.

-Chicos felicitaciones, espero que os divirtáis en el próximo año con todos vuestros proyectos y todas vuestras expectativas- nos dijo el director a modo de despedida y todos bajamos del escenario.

El salón de actos era ahora todo un caos, había personas por doquier y Edward y Rosalie no se veían por ningún lado...

-¡Bella!- dijo Alice corriendo hacia mí. Me abrazó efusivamente y me besó tiernamente en las mejillas- Has estado GENIAL- me susurró en el oído.

-Gracias enana- le dije con una sonrisa- No lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda- le dije abrazándola de nuevo- Ali...- le susurré en el oído- ¿Dónde están Edward y Rosalie?

-Edward se ha sentido mal de repente y se ha ido a casa y Rosalie igual...- dijo con voz apagada... ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¿Por qué no me ha esperado para que lo llevase yo?- le dije dudosa...

-Decía que no quería preocuparte...

-Ali, ¿dónde está Rosalie?- dijo mi osito preocupado al igual que yo...

-Se ha ido enferma, se ha encontrado mal de repente al igual que Edward.

-¿Y no me ha esperado para que la llevase?- dijo incrédulo.

-No quería preocuparte- dijo Alice el mismo discurso que a mí... Esto era muy, muy extraño...

-La llamaré, ahora vengo chicos- dijo Emmett, pero antes de irse me cogió del brazo y me pegó a él- ¿Vienes?- me susurró con esa voz deliciosa para mis oídos...

-Cla... claro- le dije aturdida por los nuevos sentimientos que agolpaban en mi corazón...- Ali ahora venimos, yo llamaré a Edward de paso.

-Vale, Jasper y yo estaremos aquí- me besó en la mejilla y se alejó con Jasper a la pista de baile. Miré a mi osito y éste me miraba con adoración, yo me ruboricé al instante y él sonrió pícaramente.

Nos encaminamos hacia el exterior del instituto y tuvimos que esquivar a muchas personas en el camino, pero mi osito jamás soltó mi mano y sentía un calor sobre humano... un calor nunca antes visto...

Salimos a la cálida noche y nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento, pero vimos a varios alumnos y Emmett sin titubear en ningún segundo, me dirigió hacia un enorme árbol antiquísimo y nos paramos cuando llegamos.

-Bella tenemos que hablar- dijo cogiendo mis manos y mirándome con amor en los ojos... Espera... ¿amor? No podía ser...

-¿De qu...qué quiere hablar?- no pude evitar tartamudear...

-De nosotros- dijo acercándose más a mí y nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros...

-¿De nosotros?

-Si, yo...- dijo pensando en las palabras indicadas- Yo te quiero Bella- Vale, eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca me lo había dicho de esa manera, ¿acaso podía...?

No, no podía... Yo era su cuñada y jamás me miraría de ese modo, ¿no?

-Yo también te quiero osito, eso ya lo sabes...- le dije haciéndome la desentendida... o más bien diciendo algo cabal...

-No, no me refiero a ese tipo de sentimiento, no me refiero a la amistad- me dijo acercando aún más su boca a la mía y ahora tan sólo quedaban dos pequeños centímetros...

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

-A...- dijo mirándome con mucho amor en esos ojos que me volvían loca- Yo te amo Bella- dijo dejándome helada... o más bien de piedra... ¿Qué él me amaba?

No, podía ser Isabella Swan, ¡DESPIERTA DE ESTE SUEÑO TAN MARAVILLOSO!

Pero el despertar nunca llegó y lo que hizo que me diera cuenta que no era ningún sueño fue el cálido toque que sentí en mis labios...

¡Emmett me estaba besando! Y yo en vez de alejarme, puse mis manos en su suave cabello y me fundí aún más en él. Emmett puso sus manos en mi cintura y me pegó al tronco del árbol...

Me había imaginado besarle, pero jamás se compararía con besarlo de verdad... ERA MÁGICO...

Pronto, muy pronto para mi gusto tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y él en vez de arrepentirse o alejarse de mí, pegó su frente a la mía y me miró pícaramente...

-Dios... cómo te amo princesa...- me dijo besándome de nuevo y yo sonreí feliz, ahora notaba que estaba completa...

Los besos de Edward no eran nada comparado con los besos de mi osito, él era cálido y ardiente, pero a la vez tierno y dulce...

Era una mezcla perfecta...

En ese momento me acordé de que estábamos haciendo algo que iba contra lo moral, estábamos siendo infieles a nuestras respectivas parejas...

-Emmett- le dije separándome un poco de él- Edward y Rosalie...- fue lo único que salió de mis labios y él en vez de alarmarse, me cogió de nuevo por la cintura y me obligó a besarle... Bueno, en realidad no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que fui yo la que profundizó aún más el beso...

-Te amo bebé, te amo- me dijo sin ningún tipo de pudor, como si estuviera ocultándolo desde hace muchísimo tiempo... Y ahí decidí ser cabal, que mi cordura volviera de nuevo a mi mente y me separé completamente de él...

-Emmett ya basta- le dije con todo el dolor de mi alma... no podía decirle en este momento que lo amaba porque era mi CUÑADO y yo tenía que terminar con esta locura...- Emmett eres mi mejor amigo aparte de ser mi cuñado por el amor de Dios, esto no puede ser...- le dije mirándolo por primera vez y en sus ojos vi desilusión y tristeza... ¿cómo era posible? Tenía a una escultural novia al lado...

-Bella lo que no puede ser es ocultar el amor que te tengo, no puedo soportarlo más- me dijo acercándose a mí, pero manteniendo la distancia- ¿Sabes por cuanto tiempo he estado ocultando esto? No tienes ni idea... pensaba que amaba a Rosalie con todo mi ser, pero me equivocaba, a la persona que más amo en esta vida eres tú princesa, tú eres la que no sales de mi cabeza, tú eres que con tu propia inocencia te vuelvas irresistiblemente tentadora- me dijo para besarme de nuevo y con esa declaración yo ya no pude añadir nada más...

Dios... me quería tanto como yo a él...

Lo besé, lo besé con toda la desesperación que sentía en este momento y por todos estos años que creí sólo quererlo como un amigo, pero cada día crecía más amor dentro de mi pecho...

Necesitábamos respirar y él me besó el cuello... Dios... si sus besos en los labios eran ardientes, sus húmedos besos en mi cuello era el paraíso mismo...

-Emmett tenemos que hablar- le dije soltando un involuntario gemido y ahí creí morir... Dios, ¿cómo podía sentir todas estas emociones con unos simples besos?

No, no eran unos simples besos, me equivocaba... eran los besos de la persona que amaba...

-Dios Bella...- dijo besándome aún más y sus manos llegaron a mi espalda baja...

-Emmett, por favor para, tenemos que hablar osito- le dijo desesperada, no podía volverme loca con sus caricias y sus besos... Primero teníamos que hablar.

Emmett pareció reaccionar y me miró con ansias contenidas.

-Emmett no podemos hacerle esto a Edward y Rosalie...

-¿El qué Bella? ¿Dejarnos llevar por lo que verdaderamente sentimos?- dijo seguro- ¿Piensas de verdad que esos dos se han ido enfermos?

-Si- dije pensativa, ¿acaso ellos...?

-Pues te equivocas Bella, si tú confías en tu novio, yo no confío en la mía, ¿ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban?

Si, si que me había dado cuenta, pero era muy diferente verlo a creerlo...

-Emmett, ¿acaso piensas en que ellos dos...?- no pude terminar la frase...

-Si, Bella, no lo pienso, lo creo y lo afirmo, no tengo pruebas, pero, ¿quieres que lo llamemos? Apuesto que los dos están muy entretenidos...- dijo sacando su móvil de su bolsillo.

-Es que no lo puedo creer Emmett, ¿Por qué nos harían eso?- dije triste por perder a dos amigos, no por perder a mi novio... Ahí supe que lo que sentía hacia Edward no era más que cariño y afecto por todos estos años...

-Quizás no lo planearon Bella y les pasó como a nosotros...- dijo sonriéndome por primera vez con alegría y yo le respondí la sonrisa, esos hoyuelos me hacían perder la razón...

-Pensándolo mejor, cuando volví de bailar, Edward no estaba igual... no era el mismo- dije recordando el reencuentro con él, en como me había besado... como queriendo olvidar algo...

-¿Ves? Cuando yo llegué de verte, Rosalie me besó con un hambre nunca antes visto y eso me extrañó bastante, lo que después pasó me lo dejó claro...- dijo recordando la escena- Se estaban mirando sin ningún pudor Bella...

-Dios... esto no puede estar pasando...- dije confundida.

-Claro que si, al fin eres mí bebé- me dijo acercándose a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, pero con delicadeza y yo no pude más que responderle, lo amaba con toda mi alma.

-Te amo- salió de mis labios involuntariamente y yo me quise morir de vergüenza...

Emmett se separó de mí y me miró con una alegría infinita.

-Princesa- susurró besándome en mi cara caliente por el rubor- Te amo más que a mi propia vida- me dijo besándome en los labios.

-Y yo a ti- le dije sin ningún tipo de tapujos y le sonreí feliz, ya no estaba ruborizada, ahora sabía que era el hombre de mi vida, a pesar de nuestros 16 años, sabía que lo amaría toda la vida.

-Ven aquí- me cogió en brazos y coloqué mis piernas en su cintura y él puso sus manos en mi trasero- Si que es apetecible... – dijo recordando seguro la escena que habíamos tenido cuando me había probado el dichoso vestido...- No se compara con tocarlo...- me besó de nuevo ardientemente y yo el respondí gustosa.

Mis manos bajaron acariciando sus brazos y ahí sí que creí morir...

Un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios... Sus brazos parecían estallar por tanta musculatura y ahí perdí toda la cordura que me quedaba...

-Dios... princesa eres irresistible- me dijo con la voz un poco ronca... se estaba excitando y sonreí orgullosa, yo no estaba mejor...- No sabes las ganas que he tenido de besarte y de hacerte mía mientras estabas bailando...- me susurró y lamió mi oreja... Gemí de nuevo y él sonrió.

-No he podido olvidar tu cuerpo semidesnudo Emmett- le dije mirándolo con picardía- Estás para comerte millones de veces al día- le dije pasando mi lengua por mi labios inferior, justo como en el baile y ese fue el incentivo que necesito para volverme a besar y gemir en mi boca...

-Eres mala Isabella Swan- me dijo con la sonrisa más traviesa que le había visto jamás y yo sólo pude sonreírle sexymente.

Teníamos que llamar a Edward y Rosalie, teníamos que hablar los cuatro para aclarar todo esto y después de eso ya sería completamente de mi osito...

-Emmett- le dije mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿Uhmm?- dijo sin dejar de besarme.

-Tenemos que llamar a Edward y Rosalie- le dije esta vez seria.

-Qué remedio...- dijo molesto por no seguir con su tarea y yo no pude más que reírme de él. Lo besé y él me correspondió gustoso.

Después me bajó y en ese momento sonó su móvil, nos miramos interrogantes y descolgó para llevárselo a la oreja...

**Emmett pov.**

No podía estar más feliz, al fin estaba con la persona que amaba con toda mi alma.

Creía que esto era un sueño y cuando la escuché decir "te amo", ahí me volví loco, loco por ella y ahí me juré hacerle sonreír todos los días de su vida.

Estaba besando su precioso cuello cuando me interrumpió...

-Emmett.

-¿Uhmm?- dije sin dejar de besar su suave piel.

-Tenemos que llamar a Edward y Rosalie- dijo seria y la verdad tenía razón, teníamos que solucionar todo este lío y esperaba que todo saliera bien...

Era mi hermano y todavía mi novia... no se merecían esto, aunque ellos lo estuvieran haciendo peor...

-Qué remedio...- le dije molesto y provocó que Bella se riera de mí.

Cuando vio mi cara de enfado, me besó dulcemente, como sólo sabía hacerlo ella y yo me dejé llevar. Cuando necesitamos respirar, decidí bajarla y llamar a Rosalie, pero mi móvil sonó y Bella y yo nos miramos interrogantes...

¿Quién sería?

Cogí el móvil y descolgué para llevármelo a la oreja.

-¿Quién es?- le dije interrogante.

-_Emmett, soy Alice_- dijo mi hermana desesperada, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Ali, ¿qué te pasa?

-_Dios... Emmett, ha pasado algo horrible_- dijo sollozando fuertemente y pude escuchar a Jasper calmarla...

-Alice, ¿qué ha pasado?- le dije esta vez preocupado y Bella jalaba de mi brazo para que le contase que estaba pasando... La miré y ella me miró con tristeza...

-_Los padres de Bella han..._- no pudo terminar la frase y lloró fuertemente.

-_Emmett, tenéis que volver- _dijo Jasper preocupado- _Los padres de Bella han tenido un accidente mientras iban a la fiesta de recaudación_- dijo mientras calmaba a mi hermana...

-¿Có...cómo ha su...sucedido?- le dije con voz dolida, adoraba a los padres de Bella y esto no podía estar pasando...

-_Te lo contaré cuando nos recojas, estamos esperándote en tu coche, ven rápido y no le digas nada a Bella todavía..._- dijo antes de colgar y yo puse mi móvil en el bolsillo y la miré con una preocupación infinita...

-Osito, ¿qué ha pa...pasado?- dijo sin voz apenas...

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos- le dije cogiéndola del brazo, pero ella se resistió y gritó fuertemente.

-NO EMMETT CULLEN, DIME EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE CARAJO OCURRE- me dijo y yo me quedé con la boca abierta, nunca la había visto así de enfadada y la verdad merecía saberlo.

-Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo como una loca- le dije mirándola fijamente y ella asintió- Antes quiero que me des las llaves de tu coche- le dije prevenido.

-No las tengo, le dejé el bolso a Alice- me dijo a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Tus papás...

-Mis papás ¿qué?- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Han tenido un accidente y ahora están en el hospital- le dije agarrando sus muñecas para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-¡NO!- gritó fuera de sí. Intentó zafarse de mi agarre inútilmente y me miró con mucha rabia- Emmett Cullen suéltame ahora mismo, te lo ruego- dijo sollozando fuertemente y casi cayó al suelo dolida, pero yo fui más rápido que ella y la cogí velozmente antes que se golpease con el duro barro.

-Tranquila mi amor- le dije abrazándola- Ahora iremos, pero tienes que mantener la cama- le dije lo más tranquilo que pude, pero ella sólo quería correr para poder escapar- No intentes escapar, no podrás, por favor Bella entiéndelo.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO ENTIENDA? MIS PADRES SE ESTÁN MURIENDO Y TÚ QUIERES QUE LO ENTIENDA, SUÉLTAME- me dijo dándome una patada en la pierna que me dolió de cojones, pero no la solté por ningún motivo.

La cogí como a una niña pequeña y ella intentaba escaparse, pero cuando empecé a caminar para dirigirme hacia mi coche, pareció calmarse. Ahora agarraba mi camisa fuertemente y sollozaba que parecía partirse en dos, eso me partió el alma... Notaba mi camisa mojada a causa de sus lágrimas y yo no podía verla así...

-Bella mi amor, tranquilízate, ya verás como se pondrán bien- le dije intentando convencerla, pero ella no dijo nada, sólo se escuchaban fuertes sollozos proviniendo de su pequeño pecho...

Llegamos al coche y mi hermana estaba destrozada, igual que Bella y miré a Jasper dolido y él me devolvió la misma mirada...

-Bella- dijo Alice deshaciendo el abrazo de Jasper y abrazó a mi pequeña con ternura.

-Lo siento- dijo sollozando fuertemente.

Decidí bajar a Bella, pero antes le advertí...

-Bella, iremos ahora al hospital, no hagas ninguna estupidez cariño- le dije besándole en la frente y ella asintió con sus ojos rojos empañados en lágrimas.

Abrí el coche y ayudé a Bella a montarse delante conmigo, por nada del mundo al dejaría detrás. Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice y nos encaminamos hacia el hospital de Seattle.

Llegamos en menos tiempo del requerido, teníamos que llegar lo más pronto posible y no me importaba nada, tenía que hacerlo por Bella, ella era mi objetivo ahora.

Aparqué rápidamente y Bella salió disparada a pesar de llevar esos altísimos tacones, pensé que se caería, pero no fue así, llegó en menos de veinte segundos y yo me dispuse a ir detrás de ella, lanzándole las llaves a Jasper.

Entré y me encontré a mi madre sollozando fuertemente abrazando a Bella maternalmente...

¿Qué había pasado? ¿De verdad que ya no se podía hacer nada por ellos?

-Mamá- dije acercándome a ella y Bella vino hacia mí y me abrazó con una fuerza impresionante a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo...

-Hijo tu padre está operando a Charlie- dijo mamá con lágrimas gruesas bajando por sus mejillas y me abrazó como pudo, pues Bella tenía agarrada mi cintura fuertemente.

-Mamá- dijo Alice corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya hija, tranquila- intentó tranquilizar mamá.

Mamá la llevó hacia los asientos y Jasper metió las llaves de mi coche en mi bolsillo y me palmeó el hombro para reconfortarme.

-Osito, ¿por qué?- me dijo Bella mirándome con la mayor tristeza que había visto jamás...

-Mi vida todo saldrá bien ya lo verás- le besé en la frente y ella volvió a poner su preciosa cara en mi pecho.

Decidí sentarnos y cogí a Bella en brazos para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, me senté en el duro y frío asiento y puse a Bella encima de mí, reconfortándola y diciéndole lo mucho que la quería.

En ese momento apareció la secretaria de papá y todos se levantaron menos yo, que sostenía a Bella.

-Señora Cullen venga con sus hijos a la sala de espera privada- dijo Carla muy preocupada y cariñosa.

-Claro, se lo agradecería- dijo mamá con una débil sonrisa y me miró indicándome que me levantara con cuidado que Bella estaba dormida...

Mi bebé estaba agotada de tanto llorar y el efecto del tranquilizante había hecho efecto...

Le besé en la frente con mucha ternura y mamá me miró con adoración, siempre supo lo mucho que nos queríamos... y me levanté con el mayor cuidado que pude tener.

Nos encaminamos hacia la sala y mi hermana Alice estaba más tranquila gracias a las palabras tranquilizadoras de mamá y de Jasper y por el fuerte tranquilizante que tuvieron que ponerle, al igual que a Bella... pero mi hermana era demasiado nerviosa para hacerla dormir a la fuerza y aún estaba despierta, aunque sospechaba que no por mucho tiempo.

Me senté en un sofá individual y esto era otra cosa, mi espalda lo agradecía a gritos, la dura silla de fuera era un tormento...

-Emmett, ¿qué le dijiste a Bella?- dijo mamá sentándose a mi lado y le quitó dos mechones de pelo que se habían puesto en la cara de mi princesa.

-Pues que sus papás tuvieron un accidente y que estaban aquí- le dije atormentado por la agonía que estaba pasando Bella.

-No te preocupes mi amor- me dijo besándome en la mejilla- Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

-Mamá, ¿por qué están operando sólo a Charlie?- le dije muy preocupado y mirándola a los ojos, los mismos ojos que los de mi hermano Edward... en ese momento me acordé de él, más tarde le preguntaría a mamá...

-Porque Reneé está en coma, hijo- me dijo llorando de nuevo y a mí se me rompió el alma... No podía verla así, como pude me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todo el amor y cariño que sentía hacia ella, sin ella me moriría, la quería más que a mi propia vida.

Estuvimos así mientras mamá me explicaba todo, miré hacia Jasper y éste sostenía a mi hermana igual que yo a Bella, completamente dormida, no quería que se enterase de nada.

-Reneé estaba en el lugar del copiloto y por eso no tuvo tantos daños como Charlie, pero se chocó fuertemente en la cabeza con el cristal del coche y entró en coma al instante...- dijo con la voz atorada en la garganta y sollozando...- Charlie, también se llevo la peor parte, se rompió una pierna en el instante y muchos cristales se incrustaron en su pecho...- dejó la frase inconclusa para sollozar nuevamente y yo la apreté más contra mí.

-Mamá, ¿qué posibilidades hay?- quería saber la verdad, tenía que saber la verdad.

-Tu padre no le daba ni el 50 % de probabilidades para que saliese de la operación, hijo, pero tenía que operarle o de lo contrario los cristales llegarían a su corazón y...- no pudo seguir y yo no la obligué a que me contase más nada. Ya era suficiente con saber que Bella podría perder a sus padres, a los dos...

-Tranquila mamá, ya verás como todo saldrá bien- le dije con la voz más convincente que pude y le sonreí débilmente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sabía que mucho, mis músculos estaban agarrotados y mi espalda me dolía a más no poder, pero jamás me quejaría, mi princesa tenía que descansar para afrontar lo que se le venía encima y papá salió por la puerta de quirófanos...

-Carliste...- dijo mamá levantándose muy deprisa y llegando hasta él.

-Esme...- suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, se veía triste y abatido, como estábamos todos, eso sólo significaba una cosa...- Charlie no ha superado la operación...- dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-NOOOOO- gritó Bella histérica y saltó de mi regazo para correr hacia la puerta de los quirófanos, consiguiendo entrar y todos nos miramos con horror...

No me había dado cuenta siquiera que se había despertado, si no, hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que no se enterase de nada...

Me levanté rápidamente y corrí junto a mi padre para sacar a Bella de aquel sitio, no podía ver a Charlie muerto, sería un trauma para toda la vida...


	7. Capítulo 7 Increíble

_**Capítulo 7: Increíble...**_

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté en los brazos de mi osito, qué bien olía...

Pero pronto ese característico olor a hospital inundó mis fosas nasales...

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en lo que parecía ser una sala de espera, pero más privada, más alejada de todos. Ahí supe que todo esto era real, que el accidente de mis padres era real...

En ese momento una figura salió por las puertas que había a mi izquierda y enseguida vi a Carliste abatido y muy triste... ¿Acaso mi papá había...?

-Carliste...- dijo Esme levantándose para dirigirse hacia él rápidamente.

-Esme...- suspiró con dolor y se fundieron en un abrazo- Charlie no ha superado la operación...- dijo llorando y ahí mi mundo se desvaneció...

Mi papá había fallecido, no podía ser...

-NOOOOO- grité fuera de sí y salté del regazo de Emmett en un pestañeo, quería correr y poder ver a mi padre, no se podía haber muerto, me había prometido que jamás me dejaría...

Entré por las puertas que había salido Carliste y corrí por el largo pasillo, observando con dificultad, debido a mis lágrimas, los quirófanos donde estaban en este momento operando a varias personas en cada uno de ellos, la imagen de la sangre me paró en seco y en ese momento sentí uno brazos protectores agarrándome fuertemente por la cintura...

-Bella- suspiró Emmett ahogado por la carrera que se había metido, pero yo ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía...

Pataleé como una niña pequeña inútilmente, el cuerpo de Emmett era tres veces el mío, era imposible zafarme de su agarre...

-Mi vida, tranquilízate por favor- me susurró con voz apenada y yo sólo pude abrazarlo fuertemente y enterrar mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Por qué Emmett, por qué?- le dije con voz rota y sentí cómo nos movíamos...

-No te preocupes pequeña, todo saldrá bien- me susurró y me besó en la frente cálidamente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo y después lo vi todo completamente negro...

Emmett pov.

Tuve que coger a Bella forzosamente para que no se adentrase más en aquel lugar tan horrible...

Había operaciones por doquier y era lo que menos le convendría a Bella ver...

La saqué con mucho esfuerzo, pues no quería hacerle daño, su pequeño cuerpo era tan frágil...

-No te preocupes pequeña, todo saldrá bien- le susurré lo más convincente que pude y mi papá enseguida le inyectó lo que supuse era un sedante, enseguida de quedó dormida.

Tenía que estar cansada de tanto llorar y sobretodo exhausta...

-Emmett, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo mi mamá acariciándole el pelo con mucho cariño a Bella, la tenía en brazos cuando mi papá le había inyectado el sedante y no pensaba soltarla en ningún momento.

-No se qué hubiera pasado si Bella hubiera visto el cuerpo de Charlie...

-Oh- se le escapó un lamento y volvió a llorar- Era tan buena persona Emmett...- dijo mamá recordando a Charlie.

-Lo sé mamá, lo sé- dije mirando a mi ángel que ahora descansaba profundamente.

-Hijo, lo mejor será que te la lleves a casa, el sedante la tendrá tranquila durante bastante tiempo- dijo mi papá examinando su pulso.

-Si, será lo mejor- dije acomodando a Bella en mi pecho- Lo que sea que pase me avisáis, ¿vale?- mis padres asintieron y en ese momento llegó mi querida novia y el capullo de mi hermano...

-¡Bella!- gritó el muy imbécil y yo le dirigí una mirada envenenada.

-¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa?- le escupí en el rostro, no podía odiarle más en estos momentos... Había dejado a Bella pasar por este trago sola, menos mal que me tenía a mí...

-¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?- dijo con claro enfado.

-Chicos por favor, estamos en un hospital y Bella al fin se ha dormido- dijo mamá- Más vale que tengas una buena excusa jovencito para haber dejado a tu novia pasar por esto sola- volvió a la carga mamá como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Yo... yo estaba en...- miró indiscretamente a Rosalie y ahí mis sospechas fueron acertadas...

-¿Dónde Edward?- esta vez atacó mi padre.

-Estaba en casa- se repuso de pronto- Me encontraba mal y estaba descansando cuando Jasper me llamó diciéndome lo que había pasado.

-Claro...- me salió demasiado obvio y en ese momento miré a mi todavía "novia" a los ojos y apartó la mirada angustiada...

Ja... lo que me temía.

-Bueno yo me voy con Bella, maña...- no me dejó terminar el idiota de mi hermano.

-Tú no a ningún lado, Bella se irá conmigo- dijo a modo machito.

-Lo siento, pero ahora Bella necesita cariño y no creo que seas capaz de dárselo- le dije rojo de la furia y él calló abruptamente, seguramente ya sabría lo que había pasado entre mi novia y él...- Adiós mamá, mañana nos vemos- le besé en la frente y ahí me di cuenta que Jasper y Alice no se encontraban en su asiento...

Me encaminé hacia mi jeep y puse a Bella en el asiento trasero con sumo cuidado para no despertarla.

Llegamos en unos veinte minutos, la verdad pisé el acelerador a fondo, tenía que quitarme esta rabia de alguna manera y que mi princesa no notase nada de mi enfado...

Cuando llegué a casa, la cogí en brazos de nuevo y abrí diestramente sosteniéndola con una mano.

Subí hasta el segundo piso para dejarla suavemente en mi cama y le besé en la mejilla y después en esos carnosos labios.

En ese momento una involuntaria sonrisa se posó en mis labios, no sabía cómo podía reírme en estos momentos, pero besar a Bella me hacía olvidar toda la realidad...

Me dirigí hacia la ducha enseguida, necesitaba una ducha de agua helada. Al cabo de unos minutos salí y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

Salí hacia mi habitación y vi que Bella descansaba profundamente, tal y como la había dejado. Esos tacones y ese vestido tenían que estar matándola, no sería nada cómodo y decidí cambiarle la ropa, esperaba por todos los santos que no me diera patadas hasta perder la conciencia cuando se despertase...

Primero me acerqué a sus pies y le quité los zapatos con mucha delicadeza, no quería hacerle daño y mucho menos despertarla, aunque lo dudaba con tal sedante...

Después la puse boca abajo y deslice de manera tortuosa para mí la dichosa cremallera del dichoso vestidito... ¿cómo podía estar pensando en eso ahora?

Lo entendía a la perfección... Bella era mi perdición...

Cuando la deslice completamente, la tela se abrió delicadamente dejando ver su espalda con esa preciosa piel color crema. Tragué en seco y mi amiguito se erguió involuntariamente... ahora maldecía a las hormonas, tan sólo quería cambiarle la ropa a Bella, por Dios... Un cuerpo tentador... gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia y la callé al instante.

Le quité el vestido y lo que vi no sólo me alucinó, si no que me encantó hasta límites insospechados...

Bella tenía un precioso conjunto de encaje azul eléctrico igualando con el vestido... Dios... ¿por qué se ponía toda esta mierda que era lo más sexy que había visto jamás?

Sus preciosas piernas torneadas eran perfectas... su cintura era deliciosamente estrecha y sus pechos... Dios... No veía nada más que el conjunto, pero la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación...

Al parecer esta noche hubiera sido especial para ella y para el gilipollas de mi hermano...

Deseché ese pensamiento en el instante y cogí una camiseta mía, a Bella le llegaría por encima de la rodilla, perfecto...

Se la puse con mucha suavidad y la tapé con el nórdico, al menos así estaría más cómoda y calentita.

Me puse mi bóxer y el pantalón de mi pijama de bob esponja, cortesía de Alice.

Me senté junto a ella, posando mi espalda en el cabecero de mi cama, no quería incomodarla.

Inconscientemente mis manos fueron hasta su bello pelo, era precioso... Ahora estaba desparramado por toda la almohada y era lo más perfecto que había visto jamás...

Me fui desvaneciendo poco a poco, mis ojos se cerraban solos y pegué su espalda con mi pecho y la rodeé con dulzura.

Le besé en la nuca y lo último que recordé antes de dormirme fue en lo mucho que amaba a la persona que tenía a mi lado...

**Bella pov.**

Mi consciencia parece que despertó y con ella mi pesado sueño, ¿qué había pasado conmigo?

Abrí los ojos desesperada por saber si de verdad había ocurrido todo lo que había pasado ayer, tenía que ser una pesadilla...

Sentí una mano en mi cintura y me giré violentamente al no recordar nada...

Mi osito descansaba como un niño pequeño a mi lado, mi mirada bajó y me maravillé con su perfecto torso... Dios qué hermoso era...

Me atreví a besarle en los labios y él se movió un poco cómicamente, pero nunca sin dejar separarse de mí...

En ese momento me golpearon todos los recuerdos de anoche y lloré irremediablemente...

-Shhh, pequeña no llores, por favor- susurró la voz de mi osito y yo sólo pude abrazarle.

-¿De... de verdad ha... ha pasado?- pregunté con el corazón en un puño y él me abrazó más fuertemente...

-Shhh, no pienses en eso ahora mi amor- me dijo besándome en la frente y me volvió a abrazar. Estuvimos así hasta que me calmé y nos sentamos en la cama.

Espera... ¿dónde nos encontrábamos? Miré a mi alrededor y me percaté que estábamos en la habitación de Emmett y que mi vestido estaba posado en la silla de su escritorio... ¿cómo que estaba...? No pude pensar más, mi mirada se dirigió para abajo y en ese momento me ruboricé bastante...

-Bella anoche tu... tuve q... que desvest... desvestirte- dijo apenado seguro por mi reacción.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te veía incómoda con ese tortuoso traje, t... te juro que si hubiera habido otra opción no lo hubiera echo...

-Gracias- le besé en los labios y lo abracé fuerte, ¿cómo podía estar enfadada con él? Él había sido el único que había estado a mi lado, ni siquiera Edward...

En ese momento me acordé de él.

-Edward...

-No te preocupes, él llegó cuando tú estabas dormida, se quedó con mi madre en el hospital...- dijo ocultándome algo y de nuevo se agolparon los recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche...

Mi papá... mi papá estaba ¿muerto?

-Emmett- me miró más intensamente y juro que me leyó el pensamiento.

-Mi vida, si- dijo agarrándome con fuerza, seguro para que no me fuera como anoche y sollocé nuevamente...

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente por los fuertes sollozos y Emmett me susurraba palabras preciosas y me acariciaba la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarme.

Ahí fue cuando me acordé que tenía que luchar por mi madre, mi madre estaba viva, aunque estaba en coma...

Más sollozos y Emmett me separó de él y me miró a los ojos con dulzura.

-Bella, mi vida, por favor tranquilízate, no puedo verte así, se me parte el alma- dijo muy serio y yo callé mis sollozos, no quería hacerle sentir mal...

Era mi osito y era la segunda persona que más quería en mi vida, después de mi mamá... porque mi papá estaba muerto...

Más sollozos.

-Venga mi amor, tranquilízate, hoy podremos ver a tu mamá- me dijo en un intento de hacerme sentir mejor y lo consiguió.

-¿D...de verdad?

-Claro mi vida, vamos, pero antes te darás una ducha mientras busco algo de ropa para ti, la enana tiene que tener algo que no sea tan provocativo como ese delicioso vestido- me dijo comiéndome con la mirada y en ese momento me sentí desnuda ante él, por lo que me ruboricé- Te ves irresistible con ese rubor en las mejillas- me cogió de la cintura y me besó tiernamente, el beso más tierno que había sentido jamás...

-Te amo- le dije con mis labios posados en los suyos y él me sonrió con mucho amor y me volvió a abrazar.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así y mi osito decidió que me duchara ya y que desayunáramos, aunque dudaba que pudiera comer y se encaminó a la habitación de Alice para buscarme ropa, después de habilitar el baño para mi ducha relajante.

¿Había dicho cuánto amaba a mi osito? No lo he dicho suficiente, lo amo más que a mi vida y este acontecimiento, que sin duda me marcará de por vida, lo estaba pasando junto a él, me había demostrado lo mucho que me amaba.

**Emmett pov.**

Salí de mi habitación dejando a Bella en el baño para que se duchara, de verdad deseaba que no se derrumbara de nuevo, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, esta tortura no había hecho más que comenzar...

Cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta de Alice, sentí a alguien a mis espaldas.

-Emmett- dijo la voz de mi hermano.

-¿Qué coño quieres ahora?- me giré violentamente.

-No, ¿qué coño te pasa a ti? Desde anoche estás con un puto humor de perros...

-¿Sí? – le dije avanzando hacia él- Tuve una manera sutil de decirte que no te quiero cerca de Bella.

-Pero, ¿qué coño te has creído que eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Es mi novia, por si no te has dado cuenta aún.

-Eso tenemos que discutirlo- dijo la voz de Bella, los dos nos volvimos con sorpresa y nos encontramos a una Bella envuelta en una toalla, su cuerpo mojado era la tentación más putamente deliciosa que había visto jamás.

-Preciosa- dijo mi hermano, pero ella lo paró en seco con su mano en alto- ¿Qu... qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué qué me pasa?- dijo con un tono nuevo para ella, un tono de enfado total- Pasa que mi novio me besa desesperadamente delante de todos, sin importar todas las personas de su alrededor, para que desapareces en el momento que deberías de estar conmigo, pasa que me entero que mis padres tienen un accidente y tú ¿divirtiéndote?, lo que pasa que eres un completo capullo Edward Cullen- dijo dando golpes en el pecho de mi hermano con su dedo.

La cara de mi hermano no tenía precio, estaba atónito y no era para menos...

-Pero Bella...- dijo en un intento de acercarse a ella, pero ella no se lo permitió- Me encontraba mal y vine para acá.

-¿Mal? Tú no tienes ni puta idea lo que significa eso, ¿viniste con... Rosalie? Ah, claro, el amor de tu vida, es más importante echar un puto polvo antes que soportar la llantería de tu novia, claro- Su mirada destilaba odio, jamás la había visto así y tuve que sentirme culpable por todo lo que le dije anoche antes de la llamada de Jasper...- Pues que sepas que ya no eres nada mío, ¿qué te creías? ¿Qué era estúpida?

-Jamás pensé eso, yo te quiero...- dijo sin desmentir nada de todo lo que había dicho Bella, por lo tanto era verdad...

-¿Qué me quieres? ¿Cómo Edward Cullen? ¿Cómo una hermana?- dijo con rabia- No me hagas reír, a la única que has querido ha sido a Rosalie y eso lo sabemos todos, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciega todos estos meses...

-¿Tú eres el que le ha metido toda esta mierda en la cabeza no?- dijo con mucha rabia avanzando hacia mi.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Emmett, no me ha dicho nadie nada, a leguas se puede oler el perfume de Rosalie en tu camisa, el labial rojo que repentinamente me suena de ¿Rosalie? Y el chupetón de tu cuello no me pertenece. Tú y yo hemos acabado Edward Cullen y no quiero saber nada de ti.

Se dirigió de nuevo a mi habitación y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Waooooooooooooo, no, waoooooooooooooooooo, otra vez...

¿De verdad Bella había dicho todo eso?

-Eres un cabrón- me salió del alma- No sólo te vale acostarte con mi novia, si no que encima pretendes seguir con Bella, ¿en qué carajo piensas?- dicho esto le metí un puñetazo en la boca y ésta sangró fuertemente.

-No me vuelvas a tocar- dijo amenazante- Sabes perfectamente que no soy el único que tengo SENTIMIENTOS MEZCLADOS- dijo tocándose el labio- ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas? ¿Acaso piensas que no he visto cómo os mirabais mientras bailaba Bella?

Ni siquiera le contesté, no quería más polémica, la discusión de Bella y el puñetazo que le había dado a mi hermano me tenían sorprendido...

Cogí lo primero que vi de Alice y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación, no había ni rastro de Edward...

-Perdóname- dijo mi ángel mientras me abrazaba justo cuando entré en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué debería de perdonarte?

-Por haberle dicho a Edward todo lo que me dijiste anoche y por haber provocado una discusión entre vosotros...- Solté la ropa en la cama y le cogí su hermosa cara.

-Escúchame bien, jamás te sientas culpable de nada de lo que acabas de hacer, se lo merecía por jugar sucio, vale que nosotros nos hayamos besado, pero no ha pasado de ahí- le dije besándole suavemente en los labios- Prométeme que no te sentirás mal.

-Te lo prometo- dijo con la primera sonrisa desde la noticia del accidente y yo sólo pude sonreírle.

-Te amo- le dije sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de conciencia- Ahora si, vístete y nos iremos al hospital.

Se metió en el baño para vestirse y yo aproveché para vestirme yo también.

Salió en cinco minutos y estaba absolutamente preciosa.

-No es el momento, pero tengo que decir que estás preciosa- le dije acercándome a ella para besarle en los labios.

-Tú sin embargo estás mejor sin camisa- me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y fue lo más erótico que había visto nunca.

-¿A sí?- dije en tono pícaro- Pues cuando te apetezca me lo pides- dicho esto le guiñé un ojo y se ruborizó violentamente, yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Emmett, tienes que hablar con Rosalie, no sabes lo mal que me siento ahora mismo...

-Shhh, tranquila, ahora lo primordial es ver a tu mamá y ayudarle en todo lo que puedas para su recuperación.

-No sé que haría sin ti- me abrazó y nos fundimos en un precioso beso.

Desayunamos, bueno... más bien desayuné yo sólo, ya que Bella no tenía hambre y nos encaminamos hacia el hospital.

-Hijo, Bella- dijo mamá con voz cansada, la pobre se había llevado aquí toda la noche.

-Esme- sollozó Bella en su hombro- ¿Alguna novedad?- dijo temerosa.

-No cariño, nada- dijo quitándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad- Aunque ya puedes ver a tu mamá- dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-¿Ves? Ya te lo había dicho- le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que encontraba en estos momentos y ella me agarró fuertemente del brazo como una niña pequeña para que la acompañara.

-Hijo yo me voy a descansar un poco, después más tarde vendré, tu padre estará aquí hasta el almuerzo- dijo despidiéndose de mí- Cuídala- me susurró y luego me besó en la mejilla y a Bella le dio un abrazo y me besó en ambas mejillas.

Mi mamá la quería demasiado como para verla sufrir, le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a mí...

-Osito quiero ver a mi mamá- dijo mi pequeña con impaciencia y no era para menos...

-Claro que si, espera a que llame a mi papá- le dije cogiendo el móvil de mi bolsillo y lo llamé.

-¿Emmett?

-Si papá, estoy con Bella en el hospital, queremos ver a Reneé.

-Claro hijo, ya está en planta, aunque esté en coma, dile a Bella que le hable y que le toque, a pesar de estar en coma, sienten y escuchan todo.

-Vale papa, ¿en qué habitación está?

-En la 701, después me pasaré por allí, tenemos que hablar de algo importante- no me gustó nada su tono...

-¿Acaso pasa algo?- susurré bajito para que Bella no se enterase.

-No, no te preocupes hijo.

-Está bien, adiós.

-Adiós hijo- colgué y puse se nuevo el móvil en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa osito?

-Nada, vamos a ver a tu mamá- le sonreí como pude y ella asintió.

Después de varios minutos andando entre pasillo y pasillo, encontramos la habitación de Reneé.

Entramos y Bella corrió literalmente hacia su madre.

-Mamá- gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron por sus preciosas mejillas.

-Bella, tranquila ¿vale?- ella asintió y pareció tranquilizarse un poco, no podía verle llorar, me partía le corazón- Háblale y tócale, mi papá me ha dicho que ellos te escuchan y sienten.

Ella se dedicó a hablar con su madre y a acariciarla.

En ese momento sonó la melodía de mi móvil anunciando un mensaje nuevo, lo abrí y me sorprendí.

_Emmett, sé que este no es el modo para decirte esto, pero Edward me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana entre vosotros y quiero, no, deseo hablar contigo, por favor, te quiero, eso nunca cambiará, pero no de la forma que creía que lo había, por favor, tienes que escucharme, supongo que estarás con Bella, no le digas nada, no quiero alterarla y más si sabe todo... Después me pasaré por el hospital, ¿estarás?_

_Por favor, _

_Rosalie._

Suspiré y miré a Bella, ella seguía animando a que su madre despertase y me puse a pensar en Rosalie.

La verdad se merecía una oportunidad, ella, Edward, Bella y yo teníamos toda la culpa, todos por partes iguales por habernos enamorados de las personas equivocadas y ahora estábamos pagando nuestro error, no quería que en ningún momento nuestra amistad se acabase, ni mucho menos, no podría estar sin mi hermano y ni tampoco sin la relación de Rosalie, a sí que decidí contestarle.

_Hola Rose, claro que quiero hablar contigo, es más, tenemos que hacerlo los cuatro, pero de momento yo seré el que hable contigo, todo esto me ha cogido completamente por sorpresa y te juro que si hubiera sabido mis verdaderos sentimientos, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Te esperaré a las dos de la tarde en la cafetería del hospital._

Le di a enviar y miré de nuevo a Bella, ella me miró y me sonrió.

-Osito, creo que me escucha y que siente mis caricias- le dijo con una preciosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Claro que si preciosa- me acerqué a ella y le sonreí.

Pasaron como unas dos horas y mi padre entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿qué tal estás Bella?- dijo acercándose a ella para tomarle el pulso y mirar sus retinas, la verdad había llorado bastante, ya no creo que tuviera lágrimas.

-Bueno... podría estar mejor- dijo ella mirando a su madre.

-Hija, poco a poco lo superarás- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Tu madre aunque esté en coma, siente y escucha, a sí es que anímala a que despierte, ya verás que pronto lo hará- le guiñó un ojo y no sé por qué su felicidad no le llegó a los ojos...

-Papá, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, Bella quédate aquí un momento, ¿vale? Enseguida volvemos- dijo y Bella asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacia su madre.

Salimos mi padre y yo de la habitación y nos encaminamos hacia su despacho.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos y yo lo miré interrogante.

-Hijo voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo.

-Es lo que espero papá, está bien que le ocultes cosas a Bella, pero a mí no, quiero saber todo lo que pasa.

-Verás, tras la muerte de Charlie, tuve que hacer un informe confirmando su muerte, como con todos los pacientes.

-Papá quiero que vayas al grano- le dije serio, esto no pintaba nada bien...

- Bella no es hija de Charlie- bien directo y sin anestesia... ¿pero cómo que no...? Lo miré interrogante y con sorpresa y él prosiguió- Su abogado vino anoche tras su muerte y dejó todo el testamento, alegando que todos sus bienes serían para Bella, a pesar de que no es su hija- hizo una pausa y yo cada vez lo miraba más interrogante- Bella fue adoptada por Charlie y Reneé- esto si que me cogió por sospresa...

-¿Có... cómo que no son sus padres?

-No hijo, sus verdaderos padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de coche cuando Bella tan sólo tenía unos días, inesperadamente sobrevivió al grave accidente y cuando Reneé la vio en el hospital no dudó en ningún momento en adoptarla como hija, pues ella no puede tener hijos biológicos- Si, Reneé era enfermera y ahora me encajaba todo...

-Claro, pero que estúpido he sido todos estos años, Bella no se parece en nada a ellos.

-Exacto hijo, pero a pesar de todo la amaban como a su verdadera hija, va a ser un golpe muy duro para Bella y no quiero que se entere de momento...

-Pero tiene derecho a saberlo- le dije y pensé en las consecuencias...- Si, será mejor que no le digamos nada de momento.

-Hay más- dijo con voz triste y yo le miré a los ojos directamente...

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Reneé...- dijo mirándome con mucha tristeza- No saldrá del coma...

-¿Qué?

-Si hijo, su cerebro está en parálisis total, la mantiene con vida el respirador artificial que lleva el aire a sus pulmones, en cuanto el respirador salga de su cuerpo, ella morirá para siempre- dijo con voz dolida y yo no me pude sentir más triste...

-¿Ma... mamá lo sabe?

-No, no quiero decirle nada de momento, estaba demasiado preocupada.

-Dios...- puse mis manos en mi cara y suspiré pesadamente...

¿Qué pasaría ahora con Bella?

-Papá no dejaré sola a Bella en ningún momento.

-Claro que no hijo, Charlie puso en su testamento que su último deseo era que nosotros adoptásemos a Bella...


	8. Capítulo 8 La verdad

_**Capítulo 8: La verdad.**_

**Emmett pov.**

-Papá no dejaré sola a Bella en ningún momento.

-Claro que no hijo, Charlie puso en su testamento que su último deseo era que nosotros adoptásemos a Bella- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. La primera desde que comenzó esta pesadilla.

Un momento… ¿adoptarla? ¿De verdad?

-¿D…de ver…verdad?- dije incrédulo y feliz por primera vez, Bella podría vivir con nosotros y estar con ella siempre…

-Si hijo, claro que espero que ella quiera, ya que en unos meses cumplirá 17 años y tan sólo se vería obligada a estar un año y pico con nosotros, eso o ir a un centro de menores-Puse mi mayor cara de horror- Por supuesto eso no pasará Emmett, va a ser un golpe muy duro hijo, ya lo ha sido con Charlie, ya viste como se puso, imagínate cuando se entere que tendremos que desconectar a Reneé del respirador artificial…

-Dios… esto es de locos- dije derrotado- No quiero que Bella sufra papá, no puedo verla desecha como estaba anoche, simplemente se me parte el alma- Ok, si, sé que eso sonó demasiado cursi lo último, pero era la pura verdad.

-Hijo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Te gusta Bella, verdad?- era una afirmación, aunque fuera una pregunta…

-Si, papá, no creí poder querer tanto a una persona que no fueran mis padres- mi padre me sonrió orgulloso.

-Me alegro hijo, tu madre y yo te queremos más que a nuestra vida- me sonrió de nuevo- Y respecto a Bella… ¿no está saliendo con tu hermano?

-Emmm- ¿cómo se lo decía?

-Emmett, puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya no están juntos papá, lo dejaron esta mañana.

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte más, lo único que quiero es que no tengas problemas con tu hermano- Ya… si tú supieras…

-Claro, papá- le dije levantándome del asiento- Me voy a ver a Bella, no quiero dejarla sola.

-Por supuesto hijo, cuídala, esa niña se merece todo- dijo levantándose para despedirse de mí- Si necesitas algo, llámame- dicho esto me abrazó y yo le correspondí.

-Entonces… ¿cuándo se enterará Bella de lo de Reneé?

-Pues creo que lo mejor será lo antes posible, no quiero que se enfade con nosotros por haberle ocultado esa información hijo, yo me encargaré de decírselo.

Yo sólo pude asentir y salí del despacho de mi padre con todo el aturdimiento del mundo…

¿Cómo le sentaría a Bella saber que sus padres no eran sus padres biológicos? ¿Podría soportar la pérdida doble y vivir con nosotros?

Si, claro que si, Bella podría soportar todo porque yo estaría a su lado, apoyándola y mostrándole el camino a seguir.

Con ese pensamiento, seguí mi camino hacia donde estaba el ser que más estaba amando en mi vida.

Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Bella y Reneé, sonó mi móvil.

-¿Si?- ni siquiera miré la pantalla de mi móvil.

-Emmett- dijo la voz de Rosalie.

-Dime.

-Estoy en la cafetería del hospital, ¿puedes venir, por favor?

-Claro, estaré allí en unos minutos- corté sin siquiera molestarme en despedirme.

¿Qué pasaría ahora con mi "novia"? Porque de lo que estaba claro era que aun seguía siendo mi novia…

Me encaminé hacia la cafetería y Rosalie estaba sentada con una humeante taza en sus manos.

-Hola- se sobresaltó ante mi presencia, ya que estaba con su cabeza gacha con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente se levantó mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos y me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho…

Ahora no había rastro de amor, si no de dolor, arrepentimiento y pena…

-Shhh- le susurré en el oído correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto…- se apretó aun más contra mí y yo no me separé ni un centímetro.

No podía rechazarla, le tenía demasiado cariño como para hacerlo… Además, los culpables éramos todos, no sólo ella y mi hermano…

-Lo sé, yo también- le besé en el tope de su cabeza y ella me acarició la mejilla, mirándome con dolor.

Nos sentamos en las sillas y comenzamos a charlar cuando se hubo tranquilizado.

-Emmett te quiero contar todo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de…- me cortó.

-No, escúchame, necesito contártelo, tienes que saber desde cuándo sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos…- asentí y ella prosiguió- Yo te juro que no sabía que quería a Edward, más bien amarlo, porque querer lo quería como a un amigo y cuñado- suspiró- No lo sabía Emmett, tienes que creerme- me cogió las manos y yo se las apreté en señal de apoyo- Ayer en la fiesta me di cuenta que extrañaba a Edward y me acerqué a él para hablar… Mi cuerpo se sintió diferente ante esa cercanía, sólo estábamos hablando, pero su mirada estaba clavada en lo más profundo de mi ser, te mentiría si te dijera que lo busqué o que pasó porque quise, pero no, no fue así, parece que nuestros cuerpos tomaron iniciativa propia y sólo bastó un simple roce para llevarme a la locura- de su pecho salió un audible sollozo las manos. Me dolía, claro que me dolía, joder… Era mi novia y mi hermano, pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte para poder enterarme de lo que había sucedido- Luego todo pasó muy deprisa, llegasteis, tú, Bella y los chicos y te besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello- Yo asentí, recordando perfectamente ese arrebato que había tenido en el salón de actos- No sentí lo mismo que sentí en los labios de Edward, Dios Emmett es tan duro… no te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo…- sollozó más fuerte y yo me levanté. Me acerqué a ella y la levanté para abrazarla nuevamente.

-Shhh, tranquila- le acaricié la espalda- Sé que es muy duro, joder, eres mi novia o al menos lo eras ayer, porque ya no podemos seguir con esta farsa, y también se trata de mi hermano- ella sollozó aun más…- No quiero que te sientas culpable Rose, joder… Yo también te besaba y te acariciaba para intentar que Bella se alejara de mis pensamientos, pero era imposible, yo también te debo una disculpa y quiero que esto termine lo mejor posible, créeme que no me ha hecho ninguna gracia tener que pegarle a mi hermano, pero entiéndeme, se había enrollado con mi novia y con eso no se juega- la separé de mí para mirarle a los ojos- Te pido por favor que me perdones, no tenía intención de que nada de esto ocurriese, pero ha sido imposible pararlo, ya sabes que aquí- dije tocándome el pecho- no se manda…- ella me sonrió, consiguiendo mi objetivo y me volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias Emmett por ser tan comprensivo, perdóname por favor tú a mí, no puedo vivir con esta culpa.

-Claro que te perdono, aunque sospecho que hay más, ¿verdad?- ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y asintió levemente- ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, no sé si te gustaría saberlo…

-Vamos Rose, eres mi amiga, puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que es algo muy… personal…- Vale, era lo que me sospechaba desde el primer momento.

-Ya… créeme que no me hace falta saberlo, ¿qué decirte?- dije para cortar el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando a nuestro alrededor…

-Supongo que ahora sí que estarás enfadado…

-Bueno… Bella y yo lo sabemos desde ayer- me miró sorprendida y confusa- Bueno… os sacamos tres años y las hormonas son las mismas- le guiñé y ella se ruborizó violentamente- Te gastaría bromas a ti y a Edward, pero en este instante no tengo humor ni ganas de nada, tan sólo de estar con Bella y hacerle sentir lo mejor posible-

-La amas- esto era una afirmación.

-Si.

-Me alegro, espero que todo salga bien y quisiera verla, pero creo que lo que le dijo a Edward no será nada en comparación con lo que tenga que decirme a mí- dijo abatida.

-Tienes que entenderle Rose, ha sido un palo muy fuerte haberse enterado de que sus padres han tenido un accidente y que su novio no esté a su lado y para colmó esté enrollándose con una de sus mejores amigas- dije lo más sincero que pude y ella sólo pudo asentir.

-Dios… debería estar apoyándola en todo en estos momentos y debería de haber estado con ella cuando se enteró del accidente, soy una de sus mejores amigas, por Dios…

-No te preocupes, lo entenderá, dale tiempo, te quiere demasiado como para perderte- intenté sonreírle, pero me salió una mueca…

-No sé que decirte… yo no sé si podría perdonar esa traición Emmett…

-Lo hará, es una buena persona y es comprensiva, pero ahora quiero que tú y Edward le deis tiempo y espacio, que no le habléis a menos que ella os hable, sólo quiero que os dirijáis a ella lo justo y necesario.

-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer…- aun estaba abatida y le duraría hasta que Bella fuera la de siempre…

Aunque eso lo dudaba… Tras perder a sus padres todo sería diferente…

-Dile a Edward que siento lo del puñetazo, ya hablaré con él en cuanto pueda- dije a modo de despedida.

-Si, se lo diré, espero que podamos estar como antes Emmett, es lo que necesito para sentirme del todo feliz- me besó en la mejilla y yo le correspondí el beso.

Nos despedimos y yo inmediatamente me dirigí hacia la habitación de Reneé. Llamé a la puerta y su dulce voz me contestó un "pase".

-Hola- le dije con la mejor sonrisa que podía encontrar en este momento.

Toda la conversación de mi padre y de Rose me estaban golpeando de repente…

¿Cómo iba a hacer para no decirle nada? ¿Cómo decirle que no se pusiera así por alguien que ni siquiera era su familia?

Lo sé… sonaba un poco egoísta, pero no podía ver a mi pequeña en este estado…

-Hola- se levantó y vino hacia mi corriendo. Me abrazó y yo sonreí como un idiota, cómo la había extrañado…- Te he extrañado.

-Yo también preciosa, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, ahora que puedo ver a mamá, estoy bien- dijo mirándome con tristeza.

-Me alegro princesa, no quiero verte llorar, me partes el alma- le besé en la frente y lo siguiente que pasó me dejó perplejo…

Ella puso ambas manos en mi cara y me besó tiernamente en los labios, sintiendo todo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo…

**Bella pov.**

Cuando Emmett y Carliste se fueron, miré a mamá a los ojos y decidí hacerle caso a lo que me había dicho mi osito, "Háblale y tócale, ellos sienten y escuchan todo lo que les dices".

-Mami te quiero mucho- le dije acariciando su mano, que descansaba sin ninguna vida sobre el colchón. Varias lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos inevitablemente…

Me levanté del cómodo asiento y abracé a la persona que más quería en esta vida.

No sentía ningún tipo de odio o lejanía hacia mi madre, porque sabía que en realidad no era mi madre biológica, me había enterado hacía unos meses, mientras mis papás hablaban en el despacho con la puerta entreabierta, pensando que yo estaba totalmente dormida…

**Flash back.**

Salí de mi habitación con la boca bastante seca y bajé las escaleras para encaminarme hacia la cocina y tomarme mi tan deseado vaso de agua, cuando oí a mis padres hablar en el despacho de mi papá.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina a por mi vaso de agua, no quería interrumpirles en su conversación y mi garganta ardía por un poco de agua, así que saqué del frigorífico el agua helada y la bebí directamente de la botella. Mi garganta y mi boca me lo agradecieron al instante y volví a dejar la botella en su sitio después de llenarla, me la había bebido entera…

Estaba pasando por delante del despacho cuando oí unas palabras que hicieron que mis piernas pararan en seco en mitad del salón…

-Si Reneé, aunque Bella no sea mi hija biológica, le dejaré toda mi herencia a ella- dijo mi padre muy convencido.

-¿Estás seguro mi amor? No quiero que mi pequeña tenga problemas en un futuro por eso, ya sabes cómo es tu familia mi vida…

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi mejilla inconscientemente…

¿Acaso yo no era…?

No podía ser, yo era una Swan de pies a cabeza, ¿por qué diría eso mi papá?

-Claro que si Reneé, ella se merece todo y me da igual lo que diga mi familia, haré lo que yo quiera, para eso es mi dinero.

Escuché unos pasos y lo más rápido que pude subí las escaleras en dirección hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y las lágrimas nublaban mi mente y tapaban mis ojos, dificultándome el camino hacia la cama. Conseguí llegar hasta ella con mucha dificultad y me tapé entera, incluso la cabeza, ahogando mis sollozos con la almohada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no eran mis papás biológicos?

Yo los amaba más que a mi vida y ellos también a mí, ¿por qué tenía que enterarme de esto?

Sollocé aún más y escuché unos pasos muy cerca de la puerta de mi habitación, seguro que eran mis padres para darme mis buenas noches…

-¿Bella?- se escuchó la voz de papá cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

No contesté, no podía contestar. No podía verme en este estado y darse cuenta que me había enterado de la conversación entre mamá y él.

Escuché cómo se acercaba y mis manos limpiaron con agresividad las lágrimas de mi cara. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y me quedé muy quieta, haciéndome la dormida…

-Hija- se sentó en la cama y quitó el pelo que estaba pegado en mi cara a causa de las lágrimas…

-Está dormida- dijo mamá muy cerca de mí. Me acarició la cara con mucha suavidad y depositó un beso en mi frente- Somos tan afortunados por tenerte mi amor.

-Te quiero más que a mi vida hija, nunca lo olvides- me besó mi papá en la mejilla y sentí que su peso desaparecía del colchón. Escuché los pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación y poco después escuchar un "te amo" por parte de ambos, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sollocé fuertemente durante probablemente toda la noche, cuando se descontrolaban los sollozos, los ahogaba con la almohada, para que mis papás no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Después de muchos pensamientos, llegué a la conclusión de que mis padres no me lo habían dicho porque simplemente no había que hacerlo, que simplemente estábamos perfectamente así, amándonos como unos verdaderos padres biológicos a sus verdaderos hijos. Sonreí, por primera vez en la noche, por la decisión de mis padres, no querían verme sufrir y esa noticia sería algo que no cambiaría, porque los amaba con toda mi alma y lo seguiría haciendo, pero a partir de ahora con más intensidad…

**Final Flash Back.**

-Te amo mucho mamá, eso nunca cambiará- Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, como hacía de pequeña y hablé con mi mamá todo lo que pude, antes de que el sueño me venciera.

Me desperté un poco desorientada, pero cuando vi la cara relajada de mamá, supe donde estaba…

Me desperecé levemente y me dirigí hacia el baño para refrescarme la cara y la boca, a sentía reseca, no sin antes besar la frente de mamá.

Salí del baño y me senté en la silla, mirando las perfectas facciones de mamá, era verdad que no me parecía en nada a ella, pues ella era rubia con los ojos más celestes que había visto jamás, claro que eso había sido antes de haber conocido a mi osito, aunque él los tenía más azules, y yo era castaña con ojos marrones. Sin duda, dos polos opuestos…

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro cuando mi osito apareció por la puerta…

Cuánto lo amaba… Dios…

Y pensar que había estado enamorada todos estos años de él y no me había percatado…

-Hola- me dijo con su perfecta sonrisa, enseñando esos hoyuelos que me volvían loca…

-Hola- Me levanté muy deprisa y fui corriendo hasta él con una sonrisa en mis labios. Abracé su enorme cuerpo con todo el amor que podía- Te he extrañado.

-Yo también preciosa, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, ahora que puedo ver a mamá, estoy bien- le dije un poco triste.

Estaba triste por lo obvio, pero también por ocultarle a mi osito que en realidad mis padres no eran mis padres biológicos…

-Me alegro princesa, no quiero verte llorar, me partes el alma- me besó en la frente y ahí supe que todo lo que había pasado anoche había sido real.

Todo lo que nos habíamos confesado, había sido verdad. Sonreí como una imbécil ante los recuerdos que agolparon mi mente…

Me acerqué a sus deliciosos labios y los rocé, un simple roce que me hacía ver las estrellas y no querer nada más. Él afianzó su agarre en mi cintura y me respondió rápidamente… Yo profundicé el beso y le toqué su hermoso pelo.

-Te amo tanto- me susurró con la respiración agitada… Y eso era lo más erótico que podía escuchar…

-Y yo a ti, no puedo estar lejos de ti osito- le susurré agarrando su camisa.

-No lo estaré- me besó en la frente- Siempre estaré a tu lado princesa, pase lo que pase- me abrazó con mucho amor.

"Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…"

Esas palabras golpearon mi corazón fuertemente… ¿De verdad estaría a mi lado a pesar de estar ocultándole la verdad?

Miré hacia esos hermosos pozos azules que tanto me gustaban y ahí supe que decía toda la verdad, que no me dejaría jamás…

Le sonreí con felicidad por primera vez desde que toda esta pesadilla había comenzado y él me cogió de la cintura y me alzó hasta su altura para besarme con dominio.

-Te quiero tanto osito- le susurré sobre sus labios cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Lo eres todo para mí- fue lo que me susurró antes de atacar a mis labios nuevamente.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo así, hasta que la panza de mi osito comenzó a sonar ruidosamente por falta de comida… Yo sólo pude reírme de él.

Cuando me miró, vi felicidad en sus ojos, por primera vez.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?- dijo avanzando hacia mí. Pues yo estaba a un lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de mamá y él estaba en el otro lado.

-De ti- dije levantándome y saltando hacia su cuerpo, poniendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Le toqué el enorme pecho suavemente y me relamí los labios con gusto. Este cuerpo sería mi muerte total…

-Mmmm- gimió mirándome lo que estaba haciendo- Eres peligrosa- me susurró sonriente mientras ponía sus manos en mi trasero y lo apretó suavemente. Yo dejé escapar un gemido y noté algo demasiado duro rozando con mi sexo…

-Dios…- ataqué sus labios y mis manos fueron hasta su espalda, acariciándola o arañándola suavemente cuando su sexo rozaba con el mío…

Escuché cómo se abría la puerta de repente y en menos de un pestañeo, bajé del cuerpo de mi osito y puse mi mejor cara de niña buena. Miré a Emmett de reojo y éste me miraba con diversión…

-¿Interrumpo?- dijo la voz maternal de Esme.

-En absoluto- avancé hasta ella y la abracé dulcemente.

-Oh mi niña, lo siento tanto- desbordé varias lágrimas al igual que ella y sentí cómo mi osito nos abrazaba a ambas.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto Esme?- puse mi cabeza en su pecho y ella me acarició la cara retirándome el pelo en el proceso.

-Shhh, tranquila, nunca estarás sola mi vida- me susurró besándome en la frente y yo la miré buscando su mentira. Sabía que jamás me mentiría en eso, pero ya no podía creerme todo lo que me decían…

En su mirada, vi lo mismo que había visto en mirada de Emmett hace tan sólo unos momentos, sinceridad y amor, mucho amor.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me dejara llevar de nuevo por las lágrimas.

Nos sentamos en las sillas alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba mamá y nos quedamos en silencio, simplemente contemplando el cuerpo y la cara relajada de mamá.

-¿Estará sufriendo?- dije con la cabeza en el regazo de Esme.

-No hija, ella no siente nada de dolor- dijo Esme acariciando mi pelo.

-Mamá me llevaré a Bella a casa para que se duche y coma- dijo mi osito levantándose y acercándose a nosotras.

-Claro hijo, Alice le ha preparado a Bella su cama en su habitación- rodó los ojos Esme y se me escapó una sonrisa. Esme al ver que había conseguido su objetivo, sonrió también- Ya sabes cómo es…

Me levanté de mi posición y los músculos de mi espalda me dolían mucho al estar agarrotados…

-Que descanses hija, yo estaré aquí con ella- dijo Esme levantándose y acariciándole la mano a mamá.

-Está bien- accedí sintiendo que era lo mejor, estar aquí tantas horas sólo me perjudicaba, aunque también tenía que aprovechar todo el tiempo con mamá.

-Te quiero mucho Bella- me abrazó y depositó innumerables besos en mi cara, haciéndome parecer una niña pequeña.

-Yo también a ti Esme- le sonreí y le besé en la mejilla.

Mi osito me cogió de la cintura y miré por última vez a mi mamá y le sonreí débilmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Avanzamos hasta los aparcamientos y Emmett me ayudó a subir al gran jeep, era enorme, tanto que me recordaba a él.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen en menos de quince minutos, lo cual agradecí, sólo quería llegar y descansar.

-Ven- dijo mi osito cuando había aparcado. Me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me atrajo hacia él, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo- Necesito darte un beso antes de que la enana me separé totalmente de ti- le sonreí ante su teoría y cedí a su agarre.

Su lengua lamía el contorno de mis labios, haciéndome gemir audiblemente y él sonreía sobre mis labios. Yo adentré mi lengua sin previo aviso y él me agarró más fuertemente, gimiendo sobre mis labios.

Muy pronto para mi gusto nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, pero eso no le impidió besar mi cuello, haciendo un húmedo camino por toda la extensión de mi cuello.

-Emmett- le miré con mucho deseo y él pasó su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios- Tenemos que parar o no podré más tarde- dije con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

-Tienes razón, eres demasiado irresistible como para poder parar a tiempo- me besó rápidamente antes de bajar el jeep. Me abrió la puerta y pronto llegamos a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice saltando del regazo de Jasper y éste me sonrió.

Yo le sonreí y abracé a mi amiga con mucho cariño.

-Hola Ali- le susurré.

-Hola Bells, ¿qué tal estás?

-Ahora que estás aquí conmigo, mejor- le dije sinceramente y ella apretó más el abrazo.

-Lo siento- me dijo, pero ya no tenía lágrimas para soltar y afiancé más mi agarre.

Nos separamos y Jasper me abrazó tiernamente.

-Lo siento Bells- me besó en la frente- No te preocupes por nada, nosotros estaremos junto a ti siempre- dijo con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Gracias chicos, gracias por pasar esto conmigo- les dije a los tres.

-No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña- dijo mi osito besándome en la frente- ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

-Lo que quieras- dije sinceramente.

-Está bien- dijo besándome nuevamente- ¿Jasper te quedas a cenar?

-Claro.

-Está bien, Ali prepárale el baño a Bella, por favor- dijo antes de soltar mi mano y sonreírme cálidamente. Yo le respondí con otra sonrisa y Alice me cogió la mano.

-Vamos Bells, tengo un pijama estupendo para ti- Jasper rodó los ojos junto con Emmett y yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

Estos nunca cambiarían…

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de la cena- dijo mi osito mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Vosotros? ¿Sabéis cocinar?- pregunté sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te piensas que se han criado Alice y Edward?

Solté una carcajada cuando Alice me soltó y avanzó hasta su hermano.

-Tú- puso su dedo en el enorme pecho de Emmett- Solamente nos has tenido que dar de comer un par de veces, nada más- dijo enfadándose.

-¿Te parece poco?- dijo mi osito con una ceja alzada sin quitar su mirada sobre la mía. Yo estaba aguantando la carcajada que amenazaba con salir…

-Emmett Cullen no te pases de listo, que bastante tengo con arreglarte tu habitación- dijo volviéndose hacia mi con una sonrisa triunfal. Yo la miré y ella me guiñó un ojo divertida.

No pude más y Jasper y yo soltamos la carcajada del siglo. Claro que segundos después, la enana y mi osito comenzaron también a reírse.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la cocina, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo burlón.

-Vamos Bells- dijo Alice cogiendo mi mano y subimos al primer piso. Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Alice y me preparó el baño rápidamente, dejando toallas y mi famoso pijama con la ropa interior encima del mueble del baño.

Me duché con agua hirviendo, necesitaba relajar todos mis músculos y dejé escapar algunas lágrimas, que se dispersaban con el agua que caía sobre mi cara…

Necesitaba esas lágrimas en este momento de soledad, era mi desahogo, ya que las retenía cuando estaba delante de mi osito, no me gustaba verle triste…

Me puse la ropa interior que me había dado Alice, no sé por qué pero ella esperaba que me quedase a dormir, ya que el tanga y el pijama aun conservaban las etiquetas de oysho, mi tienda favorita para pijamas y ropa interior…

-Alice- salí del baño envuelta en una toalla con la ropa interior y el pijama en una mano y con la otra me aguantaba la toalla del pelo.

-¿Si?- dijo como una niña buena.

-Me hubiera bastado un chándal viejo para dormir, no tenías que gastarte nada.

-No, tú te lo mereces Bells- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí- Además lo tenía desde la semana pasada, pensaba dártelo hoy de todas formas, por haber ganado el concurso- me sonrió con cara de niña buena y me fue imposible negarme.

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin vosotros- la abracé fuertemente y ella me besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, póntelo, estoy segura que a mi hermanito Emmett le encantará- dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo dejé caer la toalla de mi pelo ante la impresión…

¿Cómo…cómo lo sabía?

-¿Có…como sabes tú…?- no pude seguir.

-Bella, no soy ciega, a leguas se puede ver vuestro amor- dijo cogiendo al toalla del suelo que se me había caído- Aunque estoy un poco molesta porque no me has contado nada, ¿cómo a sucedido? Y ¿Edward?- dijo interrogándome por completo…

Ahí vamos…


	9. Capítulo 9 Perdóname

_**Capítulo 9: Perdóname.**_

**Bella pov.**

-Bella no soy ciega, a leguas se puede ver vuestro amor- dijo cogiendo la toalla del suelo que se había caído- Aunque estoy un poco molesta porque no me has contado nada, ¿cómo ha sucedido? ¿Y Edward?- dijo interrogándome por completo…

Ahí vamos…

-Verás…es complicado…- la miré a los ojos directamente.

-Sé que lo es, pero no por eso te vas a librar de mí señorita- dijo sentándose en la cama y palmeando a su lado para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Y así lo hice.

-Yo no sabía nada de estos sentimientos Alice, es un poco extraño…- le dije aturdida y ella me cogió la mano y me la apretó suavemente, apoyándome. La verdad era que lo necesitaba y le sonreí- Sólo empecé con Edward y para mí Emmett era como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, nada más…- dije convencida- Pero mis sentimientos me estaban jugando una mala pasada, en realidad siempre he amado a Emmett, pero me he hecho la ciega para no estropear lo nuestro, ¿sabes?

-Bella, sé que no es cómodo hablar de esto conmigo, puesto que son mis dos hermanos, pero te entiendo y te apoyaré en lo que sea- me sonrió y me alentó a seguir.

-Gracias- la abracé y ella apretó su pequeño cuerpo con el mío- Las cosas se comenzaron a complicar cuando salí disparada de tu habitación cuando me probé el vestido para el baile, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?- ella asintió sonriente- Dios… Alice… cuando lo vi, se me paró el corazón, estaba guapísimo y nos dejamos de mirarnos intensamente, pero lo que lo remató todo fue tu estúpida pregunta sobre mi trasero…- dije mirándola con una mueca y ella sonrió feliz.

-Ya claro… ¿fue horrible no? Creo que te gustó más de lo que deberías, cuando dijo "La verdad Ali, Bella tiene un trasero estupendo"- dijo en un intento de imitar la voz de Emmett, pero fracasó estrepitosamente y ambas reímos.

-La verdad tienes toda la razón- coincidí con ella- Me gustaron demasiado esas palabras y su cercanía provocaba que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera por completo y perdiera la noción del tiempo…- pensé en cómo me había sentido- Así que esta mañana corté con Edward, no es que no lo quiera, pero es un cariño y un amor de hermano, nada más- concluí.

-Pero, ¿ha pasado algo más verdad?- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos, intentando leer la respuesta en mis ojos- Porque, ¿qué pasa con Rose?- Dios… en ese momento su imagen se coló en mi cabeza… la verdad era que no la odiaba, pero probablemente tendría las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Edward esta mañana… y sabía que me arrepentiría, como lo había hecho con Edward…

-¿Tienes que saberlo todo, verdad?- le pregunté para aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado en la habitación…

-Ya sabes cómo soy- me sonrió feliz de su carácter.

-Bueno… pues sí, ha pasado algo más…- dije recordando las palabras que me había dicho Emmett sobre Edward y Rosalie…y que esta mañana yo misma le había dicho a Edward, y al parecer era todo cierto… ya que no había desmentido nada, por lo que era todo cierto…

Y en vez de enfadarme con ellos, no lo estaba, la verdad que la repentina muerte de mi padre y la situación en la que se encontraba mi madre, era para no tener nada más en la cabeza, pero aun así, sólo sentía molestia, molestia porque ninguno de los dos, ni Edward ni Rose, habían confiado en osito o en mí para contarnos sus verdaderos sentimientos…pero no…no lo habían hecho…

Yo simplemente les hubiera dado la razón, ya que a mi osito y a mí nos había pasado lo mismo…

Una gruesa lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y Alice enseguida me abrazó.

-Bella, perdóname por presionarte tanto para que me contaras todo- me besó en el pelo- No era mi intención Bells, todo esto es muy lioso y encima el acciden…- no la dejé terminar cuando un sonoro sollozo se escapó en mi pecho…

Ahora todo el peso de la realidad había recaído de nuevo en mí, mis padres…

Mi papá había muerto ayer por la noche en la operación, no lo había superado… y mi mamá estaba más muerta que en vida…en esa cama llena de monitores y cables por todos lados…

Sentí a Alice abrazarme fuertemente y murmurarme palabras de aliento, yo se lo agradecí apretándola más en mi pecho.

-Cariño perdóname, he sido una tonta al haberte recordado eso- me susurró con voz apagada y yo la miré inmediatamente.

-No Ali- hipé- No te preocupes, sé que no has querido recordármelo, pero he estado bastante tiempo sin poder desahogarme como quisiera- le revelé y ella me miró con un signo de admiración y me volvió a abrazar.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo en esa posición, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-Ali, Bells- era mi osito, sonreí feliz- La cena ya está lista, bajad cuando queráis.

-Si, Emmett, ya vamos- respondió Alice- ¿Vamos?

-Si, cuando me vista- le dije señalando el pijama y ella asintió.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí el pijama, quitándole la etiqueta con los dientes y me Alice me miró divertida. Me lo puse rápidamente y Alice me miró maravillada.

-Te queda mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo ilusionada- Emmett se morirá en cuanto te vea.

Yo me ruboricé al instante y Alice soltó una risotada seguida de un empujón para que saliésemos de la habitación.

Nos encaminamos por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras y nos topamos con Edward…

Nos miramos al instante y Alice se acercó a él para saludarle.

-Hola hermanito- le besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Hola Ali- dijo muy apagado de sí mismo y a mí se me partió el corazón…

Por mucho que me hubiera traicionado de la peor forma, yo al fin y al cabo también yo le había traicionado, aunque de distinta manera, pero finalmente igual.

-Bells, te espero en el comedor, ¿vale?- dijo encaminándose a la cocina y yo sólo asentí. Alice quería que Edward y yo arregláramos las cosas y yo por supuesto también quería.

-Hola- le dije apenas en un susurro y él inmediatamente subió su cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se conectaron.

Pude distinguir perfectamente su labio hinchado por el golpe que le había dado Emmett esta mañana…

-Hola- dijo en el mismo tono que yo…

Se veía agotado… con unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y con una tristeza indescifrable… No pude resistir el impulso de abrazarlo y acorté la distancia que nos separaba a ambos.

-Perdóname- le dije cuando mis manos se enrollaron en su cintura. Él pareció confundido, pero sus brazos se enroscaron en mis hombros y nos quedamos un rato así- Edward, siento mucho lo de esta mañana- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y él me apretó más contra sí.

-Shh, no llores Bella- me besó el tope dela cabeza- Soy yo el que te tengo que pedir perdón por no haber estado a tu lado en todo momento, por haber saciado a mi cuerpo, antes que obedecer a mi mente- eso me dolió…

Me dolió porque a pesar de que lo quería solamente como un hermano, aún seguía estando dolida por todo lo que había pasado… El dolor de la muerte, el dolor del enfado, el dolor de la injusticia… todo estaba acumulado en mi cuerpo en este momento y era imposible no sentir dolor… y más aún cuando lo estaba escuchando de su propia boca…

-Lo siento tanto Bella- dijo de nuevo separándose de mí y cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos- Perdóname, no tenía ni la menor idea de mis verdaderos sentimientos y fue el peor momento para darme cuenta de ello- me besó en la frente, en un gesto que solía hacer mi osito conmigo.

Poco a poco me tranquilicé y pude encontrar mi propia voz- Edward me limpiaba ambas mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Edward, no tienes por qué decir que fue en el peor momento- le miré a los ojos sinceramente- Son cosas del destino y si pasó en este momento, fue porque era mejor así, pasar por todo el dolor de golpe- le dije recordando todo el dolor que sentía en este instante por todo- No te mentiré cuando te diga que no me dolió enterarme de lo tuyo con Rose, pero sinceramente, no puedo juzgarte, porque a mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo con Emmett- le sonreí débilmente y él me correspondió esa sonrisa. Viéndose por primera vez, feliz.

-¿Sabes? La verdad me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta que amas a mi hermano- me dijo cogiéndome ambas manos- Sinceramente, no me gustaría verte con otra persona que no sea él, él te ama Bella y lo peor de todo era que yo lo sabía desde un principio, o al menos lo sospechaba- dijo cuando le miré interrogante- Porque a pesar de vuestra fuerte amistad, ninguno de los dos podríais vivir sin el otro y eso es amor- me sonrió de nuevo y yo le correspondí con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias- lo abracé de nuevo- Siento que todo esto haya pasado de esta forma, pero es mejor así- le apreté contra mi cuerpo fuertemente- Claro que te perdono- le sonreí cuando me separé de él y él estaba con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?- dijo nervioso.

-Claro- le sonreí de nuevo y le besé en la mejilla.

-¿Có…cómo está tu madre?- dijo mirándome con pena.

-Bueno… está como dormida…- dije recordando a mi bella mamá- Pero tengo esperanzas de que se recupere pronto.

-Ya verás como sí, por cierto…- dijo removiéndose el pelo, en un claro signo de nerviosismo- Rose quiere hablar contigo- una punzada de alegría se instaló en mi pecho.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, está muy preocupada Bella, quiere aclararlo todo contigo y está sufriendo por no verte.

-Yo también quiero hablar con ella, necesitamos hacerlo- él asintió conforme- Mañana la llamaré y hablaré con ella- le sonreí- ¿Vienes a cenar?

-No, ahora me ducharé e iré a casa de Rose, se alegrará cuando le diga que quieres hablar con ella- me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Está bien, mañana nos vemos- me despedí y me encaminé hacia el comedor.

-Hola chicos- les dije a Alice y a Jasper, ¿dónde estaba mi osito?

-Está en la cocina terminando de cortar la lechuga- me dijo Alice al ver mi cara interrogante.

-Gracias…- dije saliendo de las miradas divertidas de ambos.

Entré en la cocina y lo que vi me encantó…

Mi osito estaba de espaldas a mí, sin camiseta…

Dios…

Su fuerte espalda estaba contraída al estar sus brazos ejerciendo fuerza, provocando que cada músculo se tensara deliciosamente…

Sus vaqueros estaban un poco caídos, dejando ver sus "calvin klein"…

Emmett se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se giró rápidamente, dejándome ver esa preciosa tableta de chocolate… Por Dios… ¿no se veía? No podía ir provocando por ahí de esa manera…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo vacilón y yo sólo pude sonreírle de manera arrogante.

-¿La verdad? Si, huele de maravilla- le dije refiriéndome a la comida, no a él. Por lo que él avanzó hacia a mí con mi sonrisa favorita.

-¿Si?- me dijo con una voz demasiado seductora…- Tú también hueles de maravilla- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cintura para después besarme el cuello pausadamente…

Emmett sabía que ese era mi sitio más sensible y gemí en respuesta.

-Yo creo que te gusta más de lo que querrías reconocer- me susurró mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja. Yo puse mis manos en su trasero y él sonrió contra la piel de mi mandíbula.

-Bueno… está muy mal decir que me gusta un poco demasiado mi mejor amigo y ex cuñado- le dije picaronamente pasando mi lengua por su cuello. Emmett se separó un poco de mí y me miró detenidamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?- me dijo preocupado.

-Si te refieres a Edward, si, estoy bien, hemos hablado hace unos minutos y ya esta todo solucionado- le sonreí y él me sonrió feliz.

-Me alegro preciosa- se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente en los labios- Te amo- me dijo aún en mis labios.

-Y yo a ti vacilón- le sonreí de nuevo y sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero, para tocarlo suavemente.

-Me encanta ese pijama- susurró mirándome con detenimiento y me sentí totalmente expuesta ante su intensa mirada.

Esa mirada me encendió y lo cogí por el cuello para besarle con hambre.

-Chicos, ¿os queda much…?- Alice se quedó muda al vernos y de repente soltó una sonora carcajada- Chicos, por favor, esperad a después de la cena- dijo en tono burlón.

-No- dijo Emmett aún anclado en mí- Después te la llevarás a tu habitación y no podré verla hasta mañana- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y yo sólo pude sonreírle.

-Si, Emmett… mucho tiempo…- dijo irónica- Vamos, tengo hambre.

Alice se fue de la cocina y nosotros acortamos la escasa distancia que había entre nosotros y nos volvimos a besar.

-¿Qué me haces?- susurró contra mis labios- Me vuelves loco…- susurró de nuevo, pero esta vez con la voz más sexy que le había escuchado jamás…

-Emmett…- medio gemí medio suspiré ante su declaración y él me agarró más fuertemente de la cintura y me besó con mucha pasión, demasiada para estar adónde estábamos…

-Te amo más que a nada en esta vida, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre- me susurró muy bajito y yo le sonreí.

-No esperaba menos- me miró y me volvió a besar.

-Bella, quiero hacer esto bien y nos falta algo para eso…- dijo mirándome intensamente.

-¿Si? ¿El qué?

-Que seas mi novia- me sonrió y yo sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago- Bella, ¿querrías ser mi osita?- yo sólo pude soltar una sonora carcajada ante su ridícula pregunta, pero aun así había sido lo más romántico del mundo.

-Si, claro que quiero ser tu osita, osito- le sonreí y me tiré a sus brazos para besarlo.

Diez minutos después, tras los insistentes gritos de la enana que se moría de hambre… qué exagerada era… Salimos de la cocina y nos encaminamos al comedor, donde estaban una Alice y un Jasper mirándonos ceñudos…

-¿No habréis estrenado la encimera de la cocina, verdad?- dijo Alice socarronamente.

-¡Alice!- le grité indignada y ella me sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Enana deja de inventar cosas y vamos a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo mi novio, qué bien sonaba eso… Sonreí como una tonta mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas.

Después de unos veinte minutos, terminamos de cenar el exquisito pollo al horno con patatas asadas, estaba realmente delicioso…

-Te felicito hermanito, estaba de muerte- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Lo sé- dijo arrogante y le di un empujón. Él sólo me sonrió feliz- Tenemos que daros una noticia- dijo Emmett sin dejar de mirarme- Bella y yo estamos saliendo- dijo sin más y yo me acerqué para besarlo.

-Uhmmmmm, ¿de verdad?- dijo la enana cortando el delicioso beso que me estaba dando mi osito.

-Si- dije yo antes de juntar nuestros labios de nuevo.

-¡Bien!- exclamó alto y muy feliz. No pudimos más que reírnos de ella- Felicidades hermanito, al fin tendré a Bella durante más tiempo para ira comprar- dijo ya imaginando las salidas al centro comercial… Oh, oh…

-De eso nada, no me separaré de ella en ningún momento- volvió a besarme y Jasper y Alice soltaron una carcajada.

-Felicidades- dijo Jasper levantándose para palmearle la espalda e Emmett y para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que no seas bruto con ella- dijo Alicer acercándose a nosotros.

-Nunca podría- me besó ligeramente en los labios y se levantó para coger a su hermana en brazos y besarle en ambas mejillas. Yo sólo pude sonreír ante la escena.

-Chicos, Alice y yo vamos a salir ahora, ¿os venís con nosotros?- dijo Jasper mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Te apetece?- me dijo Emmett.

-No mucho, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo- me sonrió feliz y se volvió hacia Jasper.

-Jasper, otro día, ¿vale?- le dijo mi osito- Tenemos que descansar para mañana.

-Claro, no os preocupéis- dijo con una sonrisa- Vamos, os ayudaremos a recoger todo esto- dijo Jasper levantándose y recogiendo los platos y los vasos de la mesa.

Todos recogimos rápidamente y Emmett y yo nos sentamos en el sofá del salón.

-Si necesitáis algo me llamáis, ¿ok?- dijo Alice cogiendo mis manos y me levanté de la silla para abrazarla.

-Claro que sí, gracias por todo- le susurré en el oído y ella me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-De nada cuñadita- dijo socarronamente- Mañana os acompañaré al hospital, ¿vale?

-Si, me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo- le sonreí y ella asintió.

-Puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama. Es suficiente grande- me dijo Alice refiriéndose a su gran cama de matrimonio.

-Claro.

-¿Vamos?- le dijo Jasper y ella asintió.

-Cuida de mi hermana, Jasper- dijo mi osito en modo sobreprotector.

-Por supuesto, hasta mañana chicos.

-Adiós- le dijimos al unísono.

-Chao- dijo Alice.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Emmett se abalanzó a mí literalmente, por supuesto, sin hacerme el menor daño.

-Te amo- me susurró antes de juntar nuestros labios en un suave beso.

En menos de un segundo, Emmett me tumbó en el sofá y se colocó encima de mí, soportando todo su peso en sus fuertes brazos, que en este momento estaban en tensión y era lo más erótico que había visto hasta ahora.

Sus manos me tocaron desde el pelo hasta la punta de mis pies, con una suavidad increíble y yo me estremecí completamente. Mis manos no se hicieron esperar y tocaron su suave pelo rizado, haciendo círculos y masajeando suavemente.

En ese momento nos miramos y su boca se dirigió a la mía con potencia y seguridad. Yo lo acerqué aún más a mí con mis manos en su nuca y él introdujo su lengua en mi boca.

-Emmett…- le advertí.

-¿Uhmm?- dijo sin dejar de besarme.

-Tenemos que parar- le dije con una fuerza de voluntad sobre humana.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo sin dejar de besarme la línea de la mandíbula.

-Porque Edward está aún en casa…- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Edward está aquí?- dijo incrédulo mientras se separaba de mí por primera vez, sólo lo justo para poder mirarnos a los ojos.

-Si.

-¿Por qué no me ha saludado?

-¿Te tengo que recordar lo de esta mañana, genio?- le dije tomándole el pelo y él me sonrió débilmente.

-Tengo que hablar con él- dijo serio y yo lo miré interrogante- Necesito arreglar nuestras diferencias, ya las he arreglado con Rosalie- dijo mirándome detenidamente.

-¿Has hablado con Rose?- dije con una ceja alzada y él asintió- ¿Y qué habéis hablado?

-Pues me ha contado todo lo que sucedió desde que se fueron del baile, sin añadir detalles…por supuesto- su rostro era sincero y tranquilo, sin una pizca de celos o rencor, lo cual agradecí de inmediato sonriéndole. Él me sonrió más cálidamente que antes y me besó dulcemente- Me ha dicho Rose que quiere hablar contigo- Emmett me contó toda la conversación que habían tenido en la cafetería del hospital.

Yo escuchaba en silencio, comprendiendo lo que mi amiga sentía desde el principio, sintiéndome unida a ese MEZCLA DE SENTIMIENTOS…

-Edward me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo- Emmett me miró interrogante cuando le dije esto y alzó una ceja- Me lo encontré en las escaleras cuando Alice y yo íbamos a cenar con vosotros- le dije tranquila y con una sonrisa, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Edward, había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Y… ¿cómo fue?

-Nos hemos perdonado- dije mirando esos pozos azules que me volvían loca- Y se veía muy arrepentido Emmett, quiero que os perdonéis por favor, no soporto que estéis enfadados- le abracé fuertemente, sintiendo todos sus músculos bajo mis brazos, me sentí protegida.

-No quiero que te preocupes por eso princesa- me susurró en el oído suavemente- Edward y yo arreglaremos las cosas, es más, ahora mismo iré a su habitación a hablar y estaremos como siempre- me separó de él y me besó en los labios con un roce.

-Vale, yo me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño- dije mientras se me escapaba un bostezo involuntaria.

-Vale, mañana iremos a primera hora al hospital- me dijo mientras me levantaba con él- Te acompañaré a la habitación de la enana- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

Nos encaminamos a la habitación de Alice y Emmett no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, no podía ser más tierno.

-Buenas noches preciosa- se despidió cuando llegamos a la habitación de Alice- Que descanses y sueña conmigo- me sonrió, haciendo que esos preciosos hoyuelos se vieran, pareciendo un niño pequeño. Se inclinó lentamente y me besó en los labios.

Qué dulce se sentían sus calientes labios en los míos…

-Buenas noches- le contesté yo con una sonrisa sobre sus labios- Por supuesto que soñaré contigo, no podría soñar con otra cosa- le volví a sonreír y puse mis manos en su nuca, acercándolo más a mí para profundizar el beso. Nuestras lenguas lucharon por la victoria, pero ninguno se daba por vencido.

-Bella…- gimió sobre mis labios y juro que mi tanga se mojó completamente…

Joder… necesitaba una ducha de agua helada enseguida…

-Hasta mañana- le sonreí dulcemente separándome de él. Tenía que parar ahora o no podría más tarde…

-Adiós osita- dijo burlón y yo lo empujé cariñosamente hacia afuera de la habitación. Lo besé por última vez y cerré la puerta…

-Dios…- susurré cuando me apoyé en la puerta ya cerrada.

Me quité el pijama por el camino, dejándolo encima de la cama y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha, que me despejara totalmente de esta calentura…

**Emmett pov.**

Bella cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alice y ya la echaba de menos…

Juro que si no hubiese tenido ella la fuerza de voluntad para separarnos, ahora estaríamos en la cama de mi hermana haciendo cosas maravillosas…

JODER…

Tenía que controlarme, Bella se lo merecía, no podía dejarme llevar por las hormonas y estropearlo todo. Era lo que más quería, pero este no era el momento…

Con esos pensamientos me encaminé hacia la habitación de mi hermano. Llamé con unos golpes en la puerta y escuché un "pasa" del otro lado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le dije asomando mi cabeza a su habitación. Él me miró incrédulo por estar en su habitación y después asintió.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo enfadado y yo me senté al lado de él en el sofá.

-Hablar contigo- le dije mirándolo- Tenemos que hablar.

-Si tú lo dices, lo dejaste todo muy claro esta mañana.

-Edward- le puse mi mano en su hombro y él no la quitó, lo que me dio un poco de esperanza- Perdóname tío, siento haberte pegado un puñetazo en la cara- le dije dirigiendo mi mirada a su labio hinchado- Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy pocas horas y me ha superado todo- le miré con súplica y él asintió escuchándome- Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy molesto por lo vuestro- dijo refiriéndome a él y a Rosalie- Pero no son celos, más bien es malestar por haber estado con una persona que ciegamente creí haber amado.

-Lo sé- dijo por primera vez- Yo también me siento de ese modo, Emmett, joder… creí que amaba a Bella por sobre todas las cosas, quería estar a su lado por siempre, pero el amor que le tenía a Rosalie era el verdadero y me di cuenta ayer…- dijo tirando de su pelo nerviosamente.

-Bueno, yo ya hablé con Rose, te lo habrá dicho- él asintió- Y nosotros estamos bien, la verdad que yo os entiendo porque me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo y la verdad es que me alegro que hayamos podido solucionarlo a tiempo- él me sonrió por primera vez y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Mi hermano pasó sus brazos por mis hombros y me abrazó con mucho cariño, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos abrazábamos…- Quita o pareceremos mariconas- le dije sonriéndole con mi típico humor y él me golpeó en el brazo.

-Nunca cambiarás- dijo sonriendo- Yo también quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije y por haberme acos…- le corté.

-Te has vuelto muy sincero Edward últimamente…- dije sinceramente- No quiero detalles, Rose me lo mencionó y no soy gilipollas como para no entenderlo- le sonreí de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo- Sólo quiero que os cuidéis.

-Por supuesto- dijo seguro- Por cierto, ¿qué pasa con la mamá de Bella?

Uf… ¿le tendría que decir la verdad?

Absolutamente, sí… Edward me entendería y sabía guardar un secreto como ese.

-Verás- dije de pronto serio y él me miró raro. La seriedad conmigo no congeniaban en absoluto…- Reneé está viviendo gracias a un respirador artificial, no puede respirar con sus pulmones- le dije abatido.

-¿Qué?- medio gritó levantándose.

-Si, ella jamás despertará.

-Pero eso no puede ser Emmett, ¿qué pasará con Bella?

-Antes que nada, tranquilízate joder…- dije desesperado- Hable con papá esta mañana y al parecer los padres de Bella no son sus verdaderos padres- me miró horrorizado- Los padres biológicos de Bella murieron en un accidente de tráfico y Bella estaba en el coche, pero por suerte, ella sobrevivió- él me escuchaba expectante- Reneé la vio por primera vez en el hospital mientras estaba en su turno y no dudó en ningún momento en adoptarla. Charlie y ella la adoptaron inmediatamente al no tener ninguna familia reconocida. Por supuesto sirvió el estado económico de Charlie y su feliz matrimonio- Edward se volvió a sentar a mi lado- Bella no sabe nada de eso, por supuesto y tengo que decírselo Edward, porque Charlie dejó en su testamento que quiere que mamá y papá adoptaran a Bella, si a ellos les pasaba algo- la cara de Edward era un poema…

-Emmett, claro, joder… eso es lo que tienen que hacer mamá y papá- dijo convencido- Pero, ¿Bella no sabe nada de que Reneé no volverá a despertar, verdad?

-No y se lo tenemos que decir cuanto antes Edward, no quiero que nos odie por ocultárselo…

-Y, ¿qué harás?

-Decírselo mañana, hablaré con papá antes y se lo diré, no puedo esperar más.

-Será muy duro Emmett… ella no tiene a nadie y por nada del mundo la dejaremos sola- dijo seguro y yo sonreí al pensar lo mismo que yo.

Ahora el problema era decírselo y cómo se lo tomaría…


	10. Capítulo 10 Lo sé

_**Capítulo 10: Lo sé…**_

**Bella pov.**

Después de darme mi tan deseada ducha y despejarme de todo lo que me hacía sentir mi osito, me acosté en la cama de Alice y comencé a pensar…

¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué a los seres que tanto amo, les tienen que pasar cosas horribles? ¿Cómo le diría a mi osito que en realidad no eran mis padres biológicos? A pesar de que yo los sentía como tal…

Una única palabra abarcaba todo lo que sentía, dolor…

Esa palabra era la que me había acompañado por siempre en mi corta vida y, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber dolor en mi vida?

No sé en que momento me dormí sollozando…

_Estaba en el parque con mi osito jugando a la pelota, cuando mi mamá vino hacia nosotros con sangre en la cara…_

_-Mami- dije tropezándome con todo lo que se ponía a mi paso. Mi pequeño cuerpo no podía correr más…- ¿Qué, qué te ha pasado?- Intenté acercarme más a ella, pero no me lo permitió._

_-Pasa que no eres mi hija, mira lo que me ha pasado por tu culpa- dijo señalando su cabeza llena de sangre…_

_-Ma… mami- dije sollozando sin poder ver más allá que mis lágrimas, que nublaban completamente mi vista…_

_-No soy tu madre y nunca lo seré- me dirigió una sonrisa macabra y siniestra y se giró violentamente y de pronto desapareció._

_Miré a mi alrededor y mi osito estaba también sangrando…_

_-O…osi…osito- dije entre sollozos y él me miró por primera vez._

_-No me vuelvas a decir osito, no quiero saber nada de ti- escupió con odio._

_-Osi…osito, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- dije intentando ir hacia él._

_-No eres más que una desgracia para todos, deberías morir de una vez…- dijo antes de perderse en el denso bosque que había detrás de él._

_-¡OSITO!- grité desesperada, pero ahora estaba completamente sola y de repente me vi bañada en sangre…_

-NOOOOOOO- grité despertándome totalmente…- NO ES REAL, NO ES REAL…

Mi respiración era errática y mis manos se dirigieron a mi pecho. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba sola… Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche y marcaba un 2:55 en rojo brillante… Era lógico que Alice no estuviera aún aquí…

Dios mío… ¿Por qué había tenido esa pesadilla tan horrible? No podía estar sola, me daba miedo esa pesadilla…

Me levanté rápidamente, sintiendo los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón… Tenía que estar con mi osito, tenía que verlo…

Salí de la habitación descalza y con lágrimas en mis ojos… Me dirigí directamente a la puerta de su habitación y miles de pensamientos llenaron mi mente…

¿Estaría dormido? ¿Le molestaría que entrase?

"_Bella, mi vida, por favor tranquilízate, no puedo verte así, se me parte el alma__"_ recordé y llamé a la puerta inmediatamente.

No contestó nadie y cuando me giré para volver a la habitación de Alice, escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mí.

-¿Bella?- dijo un dormido Emmett.

-Osito- me acerqué rápidamente a él y lo abrecé con fuerza.

-Shhh, pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?- me cogió en brazos sin ninguna dificultad y nos metió en su habitación. Yo lloraba desconsoladamente…

-O…osi…osito- dije con mucha dificultad y él me estrechó aún más en su fuerte pecho.

-Shhh, tranquila mi vida- dijo besando mi frente con mucha dulzura. Yo lo abracé con más fuerza si era posible y cerré los ojos. Sentí que se sentaba en su cama y me dejaba en su regazo.

Al cabo de los minutos, gracias a sus palabras tranquilizadoras y sus dedos haciendo masajes en mi espalda baja, me tranquilicé.

-Mi amor- me miró con esos preciosos ojos azules- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He tenido una horrible pesadilla- susurré y me acerqué de nuevo a su pecho.

-¿Una pesadilla?- dijo tranquilo.

-Si, fue horrible- me acurruqué como una niña pequeña y él me besó de nuevo en la frente.

-¿Quieres contármela?- me dijo alzando mi barbilla para que lo pudiese mirar a los ojos. Yo enseguida asentí, pero después vino a mi mente, la pregunta que más me atormentaba…

¿Cómo le diría a mi osito que en realidad no eran mis padres biológicos?

-Osito, yo…- suspiré y él me alentó a seguir- Verás… tengo que contarte algo, pero me es muy difícil decírtelo.

-Confía en mí- me dijo besando mis labios suavemente y yo me derretí ante su toque.

-No quiero que te enfades, por favor- le dije en modo de súplica y una gruesa lágrima de deslizo por mi mejilla.

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, preciosa- me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y yo asentí.

-Mis padres… mis padres- paré, tenía que pensar en las palabras exactas- Te contaré todo desde el principio, así será más fácil- él asintió y cogió mis manos delicadamente- Estaba en mi habitación y tenía mucha sed, así que me dirigí a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua- recordé amargamente- Y cuando estaba saliendo de la cocina, escuché las voces de mis padres en el despacho, sé que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero escuché tan sólo una frase y mis piernas no reaccionaban…- otra lágrima de deslizo por mi mejilla y mi osito la quitó rápidamente con su pulgar- _Si Renné, aunque Bella no sea mi hija biológica, le dejaré toda mi herencia a ella…_ dijo mi papá… - Emmett se tensó a mi lado y me miró más profundamente a los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Be… Bella… ¿tú, tú lo sabías?- me dijo incrédulo y yo me quedé estática…

¿Acaso él lo sabía…? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Me lo había ocultado todo este tiempo?

-Osito, ¿t… tú lo sabías?- le contesté con la misma pregunta que él y me levanté de inmediato de su regazo. Quedando justo enfrente de él, tocando con mis pies descalzos el frío suelo…

-Yo… yo… si- dijo abatido, mirándome con tristeza…

Ahora me vino un ataque de ira… y lo peor era que lo iba a pagar con él…

-¿T…tú lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo, y me lo has ocultado?- dije enfadándome aún más…

-Bella, no, no es así, verás…- le corté.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de ocultarme algo así? ¿Cómo?- dije mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas… Ahora sí que estaba llena de dolor… Estaba dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación, pero sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura y quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta…- Suéltame- pataleé sin ningún éxito…

-Bella, mi amor, tienes que escucharme- dijo suplicando y yo le golpeé fuertemente en el pecho, pero él pareció no inmutarse…

-No me vuelvas a llamar amor- dije muy enfadada y miré a sus ojos, éstos destilaban mucho dolor, jamás lo había visto así…

-No te soltaré hasta que me escuches, estarás aquí conmigo dos horas o dos años, tú eliges- me dijo cambiando el semblante por uno más serio y no pude más que asentir.

Lo amaba demasiado…

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué has estado todo este tiempo a mi lado porque sabías que no tenía a nadie en esta vida? Eh, contesta.

-No, déjame explicarte por favor- dejó una mano libre y me acarició la mejilla- Por favor- me suplicó y yo sólo pude asentir. Me cogió de nuevo y me sentó junto a él en la cama- Prométeme que no te iras, por favor, es importante.

-Te lo prometo- dije sin ningún deje de tranquilidad.

-Me enteré hace un día Bells- dijo con un tono sincero en la voz- Tras la muert…- paró y me miró. Yo asentí y prosiguió, no sin lágrimas en mis ojos- Tras la muerte de tu papá, mi padre me llamó para que conversáramos y me lo explicó todo- me acarició el rostro y yo lo dejé- Me dijo que no eran tus padres Bella, yo no daba crédito a la situación y me contó que Charlie tiene muchos bienes económicos y que toda su herencia estaba a tu nombre- Recordé de nuevo la conversación de mis padres… _Si Renné, aunque Bella no sea mi hija biológica, le dejaré toda mi herencia a ella, _esa frase la recordaría toda mi vida…- Y dijo que su última voluntad era que mis papás te adoptarán- Ahogué un grito, que salió a satisfacción y Emmett por primera vez medio sonrió… ¿Qué los Cullen me adoptarían? Pero, ¿no estaría mi mamá para cuidarme?

-Emmett- le dije más exaltada que antes y él pareció saber mi pregunta antes siquiera de decirla…- ¿Y mi madre? ¿Cómo van a adoptarme tus padres si mi mamá está viva?- No me gustó nada tu rostro… Me imaginé lo peor y me levanté de nuevo- ¿Acaso mi madre…?- Él me miró triste y se levantó y se puso al lado de mí.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, tranquilízate, esto lo deberíamos estar hablando mañana con mi padre, no ahora…- dijo desesperado- Bella no te he ocultado nada, te lo juro, te amo demasiado como para perderte, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte- me abrazó y yo sólo pude estrecharlo aún más.

-Emmett, ¿mi mamá no despertará nunca, verdad?- sollocé más fuerte si eso era posible y él me estrechó aún más en sus brazos.

-Bella, tu mamá está dormida, pero estará así siempre- dijo con la voz más dolorosa que había escuchado jamás… y me miró automáticamente a los ojos, encontrándolos llenos de dolor y tristeza… cargados de lágrimas- Ella está viva gracias a un respirador artificial…-susurró muy despacio y bajo, tanto que me pareció que no le había escuchado.

-¿M… me estás diciendo que mi ma… mamá no está vi… viv… viva?- él sólo pudo asentir con pena y yo me derrumbé en sus brazos. Solté un sollozo ensordecedor y lo próximo que escuché fue la puerta de la habitación abrirse y entrar un Carliste triste, con lo que parecía una inyección en su mano… - No, por favor…- dije antes de que el frío líquido entrase en mi organismo y cerrase los ojos automáticamente…

**Emmett pov.**

-Bella, tu mamá está dormida, pero estará así siempre- dije con mucha pena y dolor, Bella me miró a los ojos y no había ni rastro de vida en esos preciosos ojos marrón chocolate, tan sólo había dolor, mucho dolor y con innumerables lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas…mi corazón se estrujó doloroso… - Ella está viva gracias a un respirador artificial…- susurré sin ninguna intención de que me escuchase…

-¿M… me estás diciendo que mi ma… mamá no está vi… viv… viva?- Yo sólo pude asentir y ella se derrumbó automáticamente en mis brazos. Soltó el sollozo más ensordecedor de todos y me asusté. Me asusté por su estado de ánimo y sólo atine a ver cómo mi padre entraba en mi habitación con una inyección en la mano…- No, por favor…- dijo mi ángel antes de derrumbarse totalmente en mi cuerpo…

-Acuéstala- dijo mi padre demandante y le obedecí. Mi padre me siguió de cerca y él se puso al otro lado de la cama- Pequeña, perdóname, pero tienes que descansar…- le dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Papá, yo…- me derrumbé, jamás me había visto llorar nadie, pero esto era una excepción, mi ángel estaba traumatizada y eso me rompía el estrujado corazón que en estos momentos tenía…

-Hijo, shhh- mi papá me abrazó y yo pasé mis brazos por su cintura, como cuando era niño- Has hecho bien en contárselo, he estado presente en toda la conversación, no quería interrumpirte- me susurró despacio- Pero he tenido que inyectarle un sedante para que se tranquilizara y durmiera, no es bueno para su salud esos ataques de histeria…- se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la frente- Ahora descansa junto a ella, será lo primera que quiera ver cuando despierte- me sonrió y le dio una última mirada a Bella antes de salir- Descansa hijo, hasta mañana- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Mi vida…- susurré mientras me acomodaba a su lado. Puse su pequeña cabeza en mi pecho y con un brazo le rodeé y con el otro la acerqué más a mi cuerpo, dejándola en su estrecha cintura.

No quería dormir, mi ángel me podría necesitar en cualquier momento, pero el cansancio me venció demasiado pronto para mi gusto…

-Emmett…- escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos…- Osito…- abrí automáticamente los ojos cuando escuché esa palabra. Sólo había una persona que me llamaba así…

Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con el amor de mi vida mirándome con ojos tristes, pero con un deje de alivio.

-Hola- le dije mientras le sonreía y ella me devolvió la sonrisa débilmente.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- le dije sin moverme aún, no quería estar lejos de su cuerpo.

-Supongo que como un tronco, después del horrible sedante que me puso tu papá- era demasiado lista, como para que ese gran detalle se le hubiese olvidado…

-Me alegro, lo necesitabas- le dije sincero y ella asintió.

-Gracias- me dijo antes de abrazarme fuertemente con sus pequeños brazos. Yo sólo pude besar su pelo y acercarla más a mí, como si eso fuera posible…- Y perdóname por lo de anoche, de verdad, no puedo perderte a ti también- dijo mientras varias lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Yo las limpié enseguida.

-Shhh, no tengo nada que perdonarte preciosa, perdóname tú por haberte ocultado que lo sabía, de verdad, pensé que era mejor decírtelo con el tiempo.

-Prefiero pasar todo el dolor de golpe- me dijo muy vulnerable y yo le besé en la frente y la estreché aún más en mi pecho- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque te amo más que a mi vida, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente?- le dije entregándole mi corazón en bandeja de plata y ella sonrió por primera vez con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Gracias, gracias por estar aquí conmigo- se separó sólo un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos- Gracias por ser parte de mi vida y gracias por cuidarme, te amo Emmett Cullen- me dijo antes de posar sus delicados labios en los míos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- profundicé el beso y le toqué ambos brazos con mucha dulzura.

De repente se escucharon varios golpes en la puerta y dije un "Pase".

-Buenos días mis tesoros- era mi mamá y traía consigo una bandeja llena de comida. La dejó encima de la mesita de noche y se dirigió hacia las cortinas para abrirla sólo un poco, para que no nos molestase los rayos del sol.

-Hola mamá- dije con una sonrisa. Bella se incorporó rápidamente ante la divertida mirada de mi mamá.

-Hola Esme- Bella le sonrió y mi mamá se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Me alegro de que te hayas tranquilizado, hija- le dijo con una voz cargada de amor.

-Gracias por todo- susurró Bella en el oído de mamá y ésta la estrechó más en sus brazos.

-No tienes que darlas, mereces que te cuidemos Bella, eres muy importante para nosotros- le besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa- Emmett, tenéis que desayunar, dentro de una hora iremos al hospital- luego se volvió a Bella- Alice tiene tu baño listo y tu ropa preparada, ve a su habitación cuando hayas terminado de desayunar- le besó en la mejilla y luego se acercó a mí- Te amo, hijo- me sonrió y me besó en la frente como cuando era un niño pequeño, yo le sonreí y la abracé fuertemente.

-Te quiero mucho, mamá- le dije antes de deshacer el abrazo y ella me sonrió feliz antes de salir de la habitación.

-Te amo- me dijo Bella y me giré hacia ella y la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y el colchón.

-Y yo a ti preciosa, eres lo más importante de mi vida- me besé suavemente en los labios y me despegué de ella…

Mi pequeño amiguito estaba despertando de su larga siesta y no era lo correcto…

La miré con amor y ella me devolvió la misma mirada mientras atacaba una tortita.

-Tengo hambre- dijo después de masticar y meterse otro trozo en la boca.

-Me alegro, tienes que alimentarte- le dije mientras cogía un vaso con zumo de naranja.

-Emmett, no quiero que dejes de hacer cosas por mí, tienes que seguir tu vida, lo que más quiero es que estés a mi lado siempre, pero tú también tienes tu vida- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No quiero una vida en la que tú no estés a mi lado- le dije sin modo a réplica y ella asintió feliz.

Era lo que deseaba, hacerla feliz para siempre.

Muy pronto terminamos nuestro abundante desayuno y Bella salió de mi cama con rapidez.

-Tengo que ducharme y vestirme- miró el reloj de la mesita de noche- Y tan sólo tengo veinte minutos- dijo antes de besarme en los labios y sonreírme.

-Está bien, espero que la enana no se haya pasado con el conjuntito…- dije sabiendo el "delicado" gusto de mi hermanita…

-No te preocupes- me besó y salió de mi habitación con ese andar putamente sexy… Ni siquiera se lo proponía e inconscientemente era muy sensual…

Quité esos perversos pensamientos de mi mente y me dirigí hacia la ducha. Me desnudé completamente y me metí en la bañera. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y puse los chorros del agua directos a mi espalda. Necesitaba relajarme urgentemente y a pesar de que había dormido bien, por primera vez desde que esta pesadilla había comenzado, aún tenía mi espalda agarrotada…

Unos diez minutos después salí y me puse la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Me encaminé hacia el armario y cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Me vestí rápidamente y salí, con la bandeja en mis manos, de mi habitación. Estaba pasando por la habitación de mi hermana cuando escuché su voz.

-Te ves genial- escuché la voz de mi hermana desde el otro lado de la puerta y no pude evitar pararme.

-Alice voy al hospital, no a un pase de modelos- dijo mi princesa asteada…

No quise intervenir, porque seguro sería una pelea con mi hermana, a sí que decidí pasar de largo y encontrarme con mi madre en las escaleras.

-¿Cómo está, hijo?- dijo mamá bajando las escaleras conmigo.

-Bueno… ahora que sabe toda la verdad, parece que está más tranquila- dijo mirándola a los ojos- No pude evitar decírselo anoche, mamá- dijo triste mientras entraba en la cocina.

-No te preocupes, hijo, lo has hecho perfectamente- me dijo con una sonrisa- Es mejor que lo sepa y así evitar que se enfade con nosotros por ocultarle algo- me dijo acariciando mi brazo.

-Tienes razón, además ya es imposible arrepentirse, ya está dicho- le dije convencido y escuchamos el inconfundible taconeo de mi hermana, seguido de unos pesados pasos de Bella.

-Estás genial- volví a escuchar y eso era malo cuando venía de mi hermana, ¿qué le habría puesto a Bella?

Salimos mi madre y yo de la cocina y lo que vi no tenía precio…

JODER…

Bella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca con botones en el centro, justo en medio de su pecho… y para rematar, llevaba una preciosa falda de tablas azul marino, viendo sus piernas perfectamente torneadas y firmes… Con unos zapatos planos, de mismo color que la falda, que tenían una moña.

Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño desenfadado, casi casual, viéndola como una perfecta diosa…

JODER…

-Emmett aparta la mirada o me llenarás el suelo de babas- dijo mi madre muy burlona y por primera vez la miré a ella, quitando la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de Bella.

-Mamá es imposible no mirarla- le dije con mi perfecta sonrisa y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eres como tu padre…- dijo antes de acercarse a las chicas- Estáis guapísimas- las besó a cada una y se giró para mirarme- Emmett ve tu con Bella en el jeep, Alice y yo iremos después- me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí como un idiota.

-Gracias mamá- le dije mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba- Estás preciosa- le dije muy cerca de su rostro y ella me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

Alice y mi mamá se fueron escaleras arriba y nos dejaron solos.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo- me besó en la mejilla y yo la cogí de la mano inmediatamente.

-Te queda demasiado bien esa falda para tu propio bien- le susurré en el oído y ella se estremeció. Yo le cogí de la nuca y la besé con amor, pero con un deje de pasión.

-Emmett-me advirtió, pero sin ganas de parar.

-Mejor vámonos…- no le dije lo siguiente porque no sabía si estaba preparada aún… Como un "vámonos o te quitaré esa falda ahora"… no era ni el momento ni el lugar, pero a mi amiguito parecía darle igual todo…

-Si…- me miró con una mirada intensa y me cogió de la mano para salir al cálido día- Tengo que decir que Alice ha acertado de lleno con esta falda- dijo señalando su ropa- Hace bastante calor- dijo cogiendo su hermosa melena y poniéndola en su espalda.

-Si- sólo la pude mirar y ayudarla a subir al jeep, ¿Qué más podría decirle?

La falda se le subió un poco, más aún de lo que ya le quedaba…, y yo no pude dejar de mirarla…

-¿Algo que te guste?- dijo con voz pícara y enseguida me recompuse y le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita.

-Más de lo que debería- le susurré antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Esta niña sería mi muerte si me seguía provocando de esa manera…

Me subí rápidamente al jeep y nos dirigimos al hospital. Todo el camino me la pasé cantando todas las canciones del disco y Bella no paraba de reír, era lo que quería…

Llegamos al hospital en muy poco tiempo y aparqué al lado del coche de mi padre. Me bajé y ayudé a Bella para que se bajase, de nuevo, haciendo que la dichosa falda de levantase…

-Contrólate Emmett- susurré muy bajito para mí y ella me sonrió y me besó en los labios suavemente.

-Te amo- me dijo sin más antes de juntar nuestros labios nuevamente.

-Yo más aún- le sonreí y le di un último beso antes de encaminarnos a la entrada del hospital.

Nos dirigimos directamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Reneé y cuando abrimos la puerta, mi papá se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días- nos dijo papá acercándose a nosotros. Me abrazó y después le dio a Bella dos besos en ambas mejillas antes de estrecharla en su pecho- Perdóname por lo de anoche, pero era necesario- la separó de él y le sonrió.

-Lo sé- Bella le sonrió.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo mi padre y Bella y yo asentimos.

Salimos de la habitación, no sin antes acercarse Bella a su madre y besarle en la frente, y nos dirigimos al despacho de mi papá.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y papá se sentó enfrente de nosotros.

-Bella, no quería que te hubieses enterado así de lo de tu madre, pero la verdad, no creo haber superado la dulzura con la que te lo dijo Emmett- me miró sonriente y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Carliste, no te preocupes por lo que tengas que decirme- miré a Bella expectante- Como le dije a Emmett, prefiero pasar por todo el dolor de golpe- dijo segura mirando a mi padre a los ojos.

-Bien, verás- dijo pensando en las palabras exactas- Como ya sabrás, tu madre no puede respirar por ella misma, así que la ayuda un respirador artificial- Bella asintió- No podemos tenerla así por siempre, porque eso no es vida- dijo mi padre triste.

-Lo sé, ¿me quieres decir que tendréis que desconectarla del respirador, verdad?- dijo acertando de lleno y mi padre asintió. Por extraño que pareciera, Bella no lloró, más bien al revés, se lo estaba tomando con mucha tranquilidad todo y eso me asustaba- Creo que ya no tengo lágrimas para llorar- dijo triste- Así que, si, es lo que deseo, que de una vez mi madre descanse en paz- dijo con una madurez nunca vista en ella. Siempre había sido madura, pero esto la había cambiado por completo.

-Me alegro de que no te opongas, no quiero ver a mi amiga Reneé así para siempre- dijo papá levantándose hacia Bella y la cogió de las manos para incorporarla- Debes saber que nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado- la abrazó y Bella pasó sus delicados brazos por la cintura de papá- Nunca te dejaremos sola, hija, te queremos demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa y Bella se la devolvió por primera vez.

-Emmett me contó la última voluntad de mi papá- susurró despacio, aún abrazaba a mi papá.

-Si, eso es otro asunto que tenemos que hablar- dijo separándose de ella y le dio un beso en la frente- Tomad asiento- dijo encaminándose hacia la mesa.

Bella y yo nos cogimos las manos y mi padre sonrió ante aquel detalle, nos sentamos cada uno en un asiento frente a mi padre y le miramos atentos.

-Charlie viene de una familia muy acomodada- Bella asintió- Al parecer no teníais relación con su familia, ¿no?

-Si, sólo coincidimos una vez y fue mejor no repetirlo- Bella me apretó la mano y yo la acaricié el dorso de la suya con la otra libre.

-Me lo suponía- mi padre le sonrió y Bella sonrió débilmente- Charlie te ha dejado toda la herencia, completamente toda, al principio era parcial para tu madre y para ti, pero por los hechos que ocurrieron…- mi padre se negaba a repetir las duras palabras del "accidente" y yo asentí en apoyo.

-Si, lo sé…- murmuró Bella.

-Todo el dinero y todos los bienes materiales son para ti, pero mientras cumplas los dieciocho años, yo seré tu avalista y el que cuide todo lo tuyo, ¿estás conforme?

-Por supuesto, Carliste, no conozco una persona mejor que tú para eso- le sonrió con tranquilidad y mi papá le cogió la mano que descansaba encima de la mesa.

-Vivirás con nosotros hasta que tengas edad para hacerlo sola, ¿de acuerdo? Ni Esme ni yo permitiremos que vivas sola- le dijo seguro.

-No quiero molestar Carliste, bastantes estáis haciendo ya por mí.

-Tonterías- dijo mi papá con una sonrisa- Te vendrás con nosotros y cuando tengas dieciocho ya hablaremos, ¿vale?- Bella asintió y se levantó para ir hacia mi padre y besarle en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le susurró y le abrazó fuertemente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Bella, aún si tu padre no lo hubiera puesto en sus últimas memorias, yo mismo te hubiese adoptado igual- le sonrió y le besó en la frente.

Ahora se podía decir que podía respirar tranquilo…


	11. Capítulo 11 Gracias a ti

_**Capítulo 11: Gracias a ti.**_

**Bella pov.**

Me encontraba en clase, en clase de español para ser más exactos, me encantaba esta clase pero hoy mi ánimo estaba por los suelos...

Había pasado un año exactamente desde la muerte de mis papás y estaba totalmente deprimida… A pesar del tiempo, todavía tenía algunas heridas abiertas, pero gracias a los Cullen- Hale y sobretodo a mi osito, cada vez estaba más recuperada.

La niña tímida que conocieron había quedado para el olvido, ahora era fuerte y nadie, nadie me intimidaba. Había aprendido muy bien el valor de la vida desde que mis padres habían muerto en aquel trágico accidente de tráfico y a pesar de ese largo año, siempre, siempre los recordaba a todas horas... Su pérdida fue destructora, fue como si una mole de hormigón golpeara contra mi cuerpo, como un saco de boxeo, constante y sin descanso…

Gracias a que mi dulce osito había estado para mí en todo momento, no se había separado de mí en absoluto. Alice por más que intentaba consolarme nunca lo conseguía y Edward también hacía todo lo posible, pero yo sólo quería a mi osito conmigo, él me entendía y me apoyaba en todo. Rosalie y Jasper no pararon de llamar, de visitarme varias veces al día, se los agradecía a todos, pero no me hacía sentir mejor, sólo mi osito sabía cómo hacerlo.

En ese momento una nota cayó en mi mesa y en un rápido movimientos la cogí para que el profesor no se diese cuenta. La abrí y no pude más que sonreír...

_Mi bebé, _

_¿Lista para el viaje? Yo no puedo esperar…_

_Tu osito._

Emmett sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme sonreír en los momentos más difíciles. Escribí la respuesta a la nota y se lo tiré a su mesa, estaba justo detrás de mí, en esta clase siempre nos separaban a todos y en las demás estábamos siempre sentados juntos.

_Por supuesto, siempre que sea contigo._

_Te amo osito,_

_Tu bebé._

La cogió al vuelo y me dedicó la sonrisa más preciosa se todas, yo sólo pude guiñarle.

Hoy nos daban las vacaciones de verano, al fin… y esta tarde nos íbamos de vacaciones a una casa rural, cerca de Seattle, sería magnífico.

Había sido un curso duro, tanto emocional como físico… Los estudios me dejaban agotada, sólo Emmett hacía que me sintiera mejor en su compañía y físico porque mi cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente, ya no había nada de ese cuerpo de niña, ahora mis pechos habían aumentado considerablemente y mis piernas se habían vuelto más torneadas que antes. Y ni que hablar de mi trasero… seguía tan respingón como antes, pero con formas maduras. Un cambio, que al parecer, mi osito adoraba. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento…

A mí si que me gustaba su cuerpo… Dios… él sí que había cambiado…

Su ancho cuerpo, ahora estaba más ancho aún, siendo espectacular… Sus pechos se habían definido hasta marcarse completamente, al igual que sus abdominales… Por Dios… eso sí que era una puta tableta de chocolate… Y sus brazos… antes anchos, ahora eran enormes… cómo me gustaba cuando me estrechaba en su pecho, sintiendo todo el calor abrasador de su cuerpo… Sonreí de nuevo ante ese pensamiento…

Todos los Cullen, Esme, Carliste, Emmett, incluso Edward, que ya hablábamos como siempre, se dejaron la piel para que saliese adelante. Jamás me dejaron sola y eso se los agradecía con todo mi corazón. Incluso, Jasper y Rosalie, siempre que me veían me ayudaban en todo lo que podían. Mi relación con Rosalie había avanzado para mejor, ahora nos llevábamos mejor que antes, como si eso fuera posible. Recordé la conversación que tuve con ella justo después del funeral de mi mamá…

**Flash Back.**

Estábamos todos vestidos de negro, guardando el luto y el respeto que le teníamos a mi madre…

Todos estábamos expectantes cuando el sacerdote mandó a que bajaran la lápida de mi mamá hacia el gran hueco para enterrarla… En ese momento solté el sollozo más ensordecedor de todos… me había desgarrado el pecho…

Emmett me apretó más contra él y Esme me acarició la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarme…

-Mi vida, respira- me susurró el amor de mi vida suavemente…- Tienes que hacerlo… tranquilízate.

-Hija, vámonos, no tienes que estar más tiempo aquí, te causará más dolor- dijo Esme, girándome hacia su cuerpo para abrazarme- Te quiero mucho Bella- me susurró y estreché su cuerpo contra el mío, en un intento de apaciguar el dolor…

Pronto comenzamos a movernos y enseguida Emmett me metió en el Mercedes de Carliste.

-Hija, ya pasó- me dijo Esme sentándose a mi lado. Yo simplemente apoyé mi cara en el hombro de Emmett y cogí las manos de Esme.

Durante todo el trayecto, se acomodó un silencio cómodo y lo agradecía de veras… No podría lidiar con alguna conversación en estos momentos…

Muy pronto llegamos a la mansión Cullen, la que ya era mi casa, y nos bajamos rápidamente. Emmett me ayudó a bajar del coche y me cogió en brazos para soltarme en el cómodo sofá del salón.

-Te traeré una tila- Esme me besó en la frente y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-No te preocupes por nada, siempre estaré a tu lado- Emmett me besó en el tope de mi cabeza y se acomodó a mi lado.

En ese momento llegaron Edward, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice muy tristes.

-Bella, lo siento tanto…- dijo Edward acercándose y lo abracé por el cuello, derramando las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban… -Shh, todo estaremos aquí para estar contigo, siempre- me limpió las lágrimas y me besó en la frente.

-Bella…- me dijo Rosalie avanzando hacia mí. Era la primera vez que la veía desde el baile, había querido hablar con ella, pero los sucesos de estos últimos días no me habían dejado para poder solucionar las cosas.

-Rose…- me levanté rápidamente y avancé hacia ella. La abracé, la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y ella me devolvió el abrazo enseguida.

-Perdóname, Bella- me susurró en el oído- Perdóname por no haber estado contigo en estos días, pero simplemente no podía…- sollozó.

-No, Rose, no te preocupes, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa- le besé en la mejilla- No quiero que estemos peleadas, ni que nos distanciemos por ninguna tontería, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana- sollocé y la volví a abrazar.

-Gracias, gracias por aceptarme otra vez en tu vida- me besó el tope de la cabeza y yo sonreí contra su cuello- Te juro que jamás me separaré de ti, te quiero Bells- me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo y miré a nuestro alrededor, dándome cuenta que todos nos miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin Flash Back.**

En ese momento sonó en timbre, cortando todo el hilo de mis pensamientos y Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me besó en el tope de la cabeza, era un osito mimoso.

-Hola, hoy estás muy guapa- me susurró en el oído y yo sentí un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, siempre me susurraba, pero no lo había sentido nunca tan intenso como hoy.

-Gra...gracias- nunca me acostumbraría a la caballerosidad Cullen...

-¿Vamos?- me cogió de la mano y yo asentí con una sonrisa. Nos encaminamos hacia el aparcamiento y todos estaban esperándonos.

-¡Bella!- gritó Alice corriendo hacia mí.

-Hola Ali- le dije abrazándole, cómo la quería...

-¿Qué tal? ¿Lista para un fin de semana maravilloso?- dijo muy emocionada.

-Si, claro que si- Estaba más que ilusionada con este viaje, quería tener a mi osito para mí las veinticuatro horas del día, solamente para mí…

Además de que ya había decidido sobre mi virginidad, lo tenía claro, este fin de semana sería el perfecto para ello, no podía esperar para decírselo a Emmett, era una sorpresa… Y quería que saliese perfecto.

-Bella, estás guapísima hoy- me dijo Rose, tan bella como siempre, era la perfección en persona.

-¿Verdad que si? Ya se lo he dicho yo- dijo Emmett detrás de mí.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos a ir algún día?- dijo la insistente Alice y todos nos volvimos a ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si- dijo Edward llegando de pronto, era el que faltaba. Me miró y le dediqué una sonrisa- Estás muy guapa cuñadita- me dijo besando mi mejilla y yo le sonreí de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir en los coches de Bella y Emmett, ¿está bien?- dijo la enana mandando como siempre.

-A sus órdenes, mi capitán- dijo mi osito detrás de mí y todos estallamos en sonoras carcajadas. Jamás cambiaría…

-Si, mi coronel, me has dado un rango muy bajo para mí- dijo abriendo la puerta de mi querido Audi- Qué putada que aún no tengamos 16 para conducir…- dijo metiéndose en el coche y todos soltamos una sonora carcajada…

-Nunca cambiará- dije divertida- Te veo en cinco minutos guapo- le dije a Emmett y éste me cogió por la cintura.

-No tardes demasiado Swan-Cullen- me dijo antes de besar mis labios.

En este año habíamos tenido mogollón de disputas sobre mi apellido, por supuesto todas causadas por la enana endemoniada… Según ella, decía que me tenía que cambiar el apellido porque el apellido Cullen te abría muchas puertas… claro que eso había sido hasta que Alice se enteró de que mi padre poseía igual o más bienes que Carliste…

Fue entonces el día en que mi osito utilizó ambos apellidos para referirse a mí… Era de locos…

-No podría bombón- le guiñé un ojo y me metí en mi coche con una sonrisa- Vamos rubia, no tenemos todo el día- le dije a Rose cuando le estaba metiendo la lengua al pobre de Edward hasta la campanilla…

Mi osito me miró divertido y me guiñó un ojo antes de subirse a su enorme jeep.

Rosalie se montó en mi coche y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa, como ya me acostumbraba a llamarla…

-Chicas tenemos que meter todo, no me habéis dejado arreglar las maletas antes- dijo la enana enfurruñada en el asiento.

-Alice, si te hubiera dejado hacer las maletas hace una semana, ahora tendríamos que llamar a una grúa para que llevara nuestras maletas…- dije rodando los ojos y la rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿no te ha servido nada mi compañía 24/7 durante este año?- dijo arqueando su perfecta ceja depilada.

-No- dije divertida y ella rodó los ojos.

-Aunque quizás haya metido algunas cosillas…- dijo mirando su manicura francesa…

-¿Qué?- chillé literalmente cuando estaba cogiendo la curva para nuestra casa.

-Si, sólo he metido unas cuantas cosas- dijo inocente- Vamos, te encantará- me palmeó el hombro y sonrió feliz…

Esto no me gustaba nada… A saber que había metido la enana diabólica…

Llegamos a nuestra casa antes incluso que los chicos, Emmett siempre tenía un pique conmigo que no era normal… Me retaba siempre a ver quién llegaba primero y después teníamos que hacer lo que quisiésemos…

Antes de bajarme del coche, vi las luces delanteras del jeep de mi osito y sonreí feliz. Me bajé del coche y me apoyé en él como toda una profesional. Esperé a que bajaran del coche y miré a mi lado, las chicas estaban en la misma postura que yo…

-Joder…- susurró Edward- ¿Me dejáis que os haga una foto para mi calendario personal?- dijo mirándonos a las tres de arriba abajo…

-No lo creo- dijo la enana en un tono muy sexy. Yo miré a Rose y ésta a mí y soltamos una pequeña carcajada, no podíamos estropear nuestra pose sexy…

-Podríais ser modelos…- dijo Jasper cayéndosele la baba.

-Lo sabemos rubito- dijo Rosalie con sensualidad y todos nos reímos de las disputas de los hermanos…

-Ja, gané- le dije a mi osito cuando me miró de arriba abajo. Avanzó hacia mí y me cogió de la cintura en un fuerte jalón, justo como a mi me gustaba…

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?- me susurró sensualmente en el oído, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Mmmmm… más tarde te lo diré gallito- le empujé hacia atrás y las chicas me siguieron de cerca detrás de mí. Haciendo una entrada triunfal en la casa, dejando a los chicos con la mandíbula en el suelo…

Cómo me gustaba ser mala…

-Eres mala, zorra- me dijo la rubia guiñándome un ojo.

-Lo sé, rubita- remarqué lo último y ambas reímos.

Los motes entre Rose y yo habían surgido por haberla pillado haciendo cositas con Edward en la habitación de éste, desde entonces nos decíamos esas cosas de cariño.

-Vamos chicas, se hace tarde- nos cogió la enana a ambas de la mano y nos arrastró hacia su habitación…

Tres putas horas después. Estábamos terminando de meter las "últimas cosas" en las maletas… Según Alice las "últimas cosas" eran hace una hora…

-Enana deja de meter mierda en mi maleta, son sólo tres días- bufé desesperada…

-Si, si, lo que tú digas, después me lo agradecerás…- dijo guiñándome un ojo y no sé por qué pero me parecía que Alice sabía algo del plan que tenía en mi mente…

-Enana, suéltalo- le dije acercándome a ella.

-No, suéltalo tú- me dijo sentándose en la cama y en ese momento salió Rosalie del baño.

-¿Qué tenéis que soltar?- dijo la rubia mirándonos con intriga.

-Bella nos tiene que decir algo.

-Joder… no sete escapa ni una, ¿eh?- dije enarcando una ceja- Como sea… os tengo que contar algo…

-Somos toda oídos- dijo Rose sentándose al lado de la enana y comencé mi relato…

-Veréis, Emmett y yo llevamos un año saliendo y he pensado que…

-Si, que te lo vas a follar, al fin…- me cortó Rose y Alice le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Más tacto rubita, más tacto…- le dije desesperada, pero ella sólo me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió- Bueno… no os tengo que decir nada más, porque la "señorita tacto" lo ha dicho todo…- dije mirando a la rubia con ojos asesinos…

-Venga, perdón por soltarlo así, pero quería derretir el hielo, se te ve muy nerviosa.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Tú crees? Oh, vamos, Rose, perderé la virginidad con el hombre más perfecto y cariñoso del mundo, ES NORMAL QUE ESTÉ NERVIOSA- grité lo último y las dos saltaron de la cama.

-Dios… enana tráele una tila mientras le doy consejos…

-No pareces la novia de Edward… eres más bruta que un arao… joder…- dije mirándola a los ojos- Con lo caballeroso que es Edward, reservado y tímido…

-Joder… pues menos mal que es tímido… no querría conocer a un Emmett en la cama- soltó sin más y la enana se descojonó de la risa…

-Tú, no tengas pensamientos obscenos con mi novio, joder… y no me interesa lo que haces con Edward en la cama…- dije exaltada.

-¿Chicas?- habló por primera vez la enana- Eh, ¿hola? Estáis hablando de mis hermanos, MIS HERMANOS…- dijo tapándose los oídos y saliendo de la habitación…

-Bien, misión conseguida…- dijo Rose dirigiéndose hacia su bolso- Toma- me tendió una caja de ¿preservativos? La miré a la cara- Vamos, no me mires así, es lo primero que tienes que tener para hacer el amor- dijo con mucho tacto.

-Gracias, supongo, "señorita tacto"- me acerqué a ella y la abracé- No sé que haría sin ti rubita…

-Pues no harías nada morenita- dijo en el mismo tono que yo y ambas reímos- ¿Tienes ya el conjunto para esa noche?

-Si, ven- deshice el abrazo y cogí su mano para que me siguiera hasta mi maleta. Rebusqué con cuidado y lo encontré en un compartimento aparte de la maleta. No quería que Alice lo viera…- Es este- dije tendiéndoselo con cuidado.

-Joder… es precioso- me dijo tocando la suave tela.

-Gracias- le sonreí y escuchamos la puerta abrirse. Yo escondí el conjunto detrás de mi cuerpo y Alice me sonrió malvadamente.

-No escondas el hermoso picardías, Bells- dijo entrando con una bandeja llena de donuts y batidos. ¡VIVA LA GRASA!

-¿Cómo coño sabes tú eso?- le inquirí al borde del colapso… Mi cuñada no podía haber visto el conjunto con el cual seduciré a su hermano… No era cabal…

-Si, lo sé porque lo he visto cuando estaba metiendo las cosas en tu maleta- dijo cogiendo un donuts- No te atormentes, quizás seamos dos…- dijo ilusionada y Rosalie y yo nos miramos.

-¿Quieres tirarte al bombón de mi hermano, no es así?- dijo de nuevo la "señorita tacto".

-Rose controla ese tacto, por favor- me dirigí hacia Alice y la abracé- Todo saldrá bien- le sonreí- Ya verás, Jasper es muy caballeroso y delicado.

-¿Te lo has tirado para saberlo?

-Dios… qué bruta eres…

-Qué poco sentido del humor tenéis…- dijo acercándose a nosotras- Mi hermano te ama Ali, ya verás como todo saldrá bien- le sonrió y le besó la pequeña frente. Alice sonrió y buscó en su maleta, al igual que lo había hecho yo hace unos minutos.

-Esta será mi arma de seducción- dijo la enana enseñándonos un precioso conjunto blanco de encaje.

-Es hermoso- dije tocando la tela.

-Si nena, no te durará nada puesto…- dijo la rubia con voz sensual y cogió un donuts.

Miré a Alice y ésta asintió, nos acercamos a Rose y le hicimos un "abrazo Emmett", destructor y sin ninguna delicadeza…

-Joder… - dijo la rubia intentando salvar su donuts, pero después desistió. Nos despegamos de su cuerpo y vimos que nuestro fin se había cumplido… Sonreímos como malvadas…- ¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?- dijo la rubia tocándose su sedoso pelo, ahora no tan sedoso…- ¡TENGO AZÚCAR GLASS EN MI PELO! - gritó escandalizada- TÚ…- dijo dirigiéndose a mí y tuve que salir pitando de la habitación…

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Alice como tan rápido que no me percaté de los tres cuerpos que estaban parados en mitad del pasillo…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí parados?- dije parándome en seco, sintiendo el cuerpo de Rose chocar contra mí.

¿No habrían escuchado nada, verdad? Me moriría…

Joder… se supone que era una sorpresa…

-Estábamos, estábamos…- tartamudeó Edward.

-Estábamos aquí porque estabais gritando como locas…- dijo Jasper con su característica tranquilidad.

-¿Estabais escuchando, por casualidad, una conversación privada de chicas?- dijo Rose adelantándose a mi cuerpo.

-No…- dijo esta vez Emmett y yo lo miré entornando los ojos- Os juro que acabábamos de pasar, os íbamos a avisar de que nuestras maletas ya están en el coche.

-Espero por tu bien, Emmett Cullen, que no hayas escuchado completamente nada- me giré violentamente y escuché cómo todos los "machitos" tragaban en seco… Sonreí y me metí de nuevo en la habitación de Alice.

**Emmett pov.**

-No se te vayan a olvidar los condones, Eddie- le dije burlándome totalmente.

-Ja, Ja, qué gracioso…- susurró cerrando la cremallera de su maleta- Yo por lo menos puedo decir que los uso…- dijo sonriéndome como un puto imbécil…

-Golpe bajo, tío…- dijo Jasper y de repente se giró para ver a mi hermano- Estás hablando de mi hermana, gilipollas- dijo lanzándole un cojín que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no los haya usado ya?- dijo con la voz más convincente de toda mi vida.

-Venga ya- me miró y abrió mucho los ojos- Joder… ¿ya?

-No te incumbe- le dije metiendo un par de pantalones en mi maleta.

-Joder…- susurró saliendo de la habitación con la maleta en la mano.

-No lo habéis hecho, ¿verdad?- me dijo Jasper cuando el gilipollas de mi hermano había salido de la habitación.

-No y tampoco quiero obligarla a nada, ya sabes por lo que ha pasado Bella- le dije un poco triste- Jamás la obligaría a nada.

-Te admiro- dijo palmeándome el hombro- Bella selo merece y por Edward no te preocupes, se lo tiene muy subidito…

-Jajaja, ¿piensas que me preocupa?- le dije cerrando la cremallera de la maleta- En un futuro seré yo la bomba sexual- le guiñé y él me sonrió.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos hacia el coche para meter las maletas.

-Perdóname tío- me dijo Edward cuando salimos de nuestra casa- Sé por lo que ha pasado Bella y no debería haberte dicho eso, pero es que eres muy insistente- me dijo palmeándome la espalda.

-No te preocupes Eddie- me miró mal por el apodo- En breve te daré consejos de sexo- le guiñé y le di un "cariñoso" golpe en la espalda.

Escuché a Jasper descojonarse de la risa mientras entraba en casa.

-Muy bueno…- me dijo Jasper mientras subía conmigo las escaleras. Edward nos seguía atrás.

-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?-escuchamos la voz de Rosalie y miré a Jasper y a Edward.

-¿Qué coño están haciendo?- les dije y ellos me miraron con intriga.

-¡TENGO AZÚCAR GLASS EN MI PELO! - gritó Rosalie escandalizada.- TÚ…- dijo con voz amenazante y en un pestañeo vimos salir a Bella saliendo disparada de la habitación de mi hermana, haciendo que su corta falda se levantara provocativamente…

Joder…

Dios… ¿por qué me haces esto? La carne es débil… joder…

Sus pechos estaban botando en el trascurso… fue un simple pestañeo, pero joder… mi amiguito se había despertado con desdén…

-¿Qué hacéis aquí parados?- dijo mi preciosa novia con al respiración agitada por la carrera… y era lo más putamente erótico que había escuchado, además de sus suaves gemidos…

-Estábamos, estábamos…- tartamudeó el gilipollas de mi hermano…

¿Por qué carajo estaba nervioso? Ah si… su demente novia estaba completamente sucia con azúcar glass…

-Estábamos aquí porque estabais gritando como locas…- intervino Jasper y menos mal, este tío se merecía el pedestal al hombre más tranquilo y comprensivo de la tierra…

-¿Estabais escuchando, por casualidad, una conversación privada de chicas?- dijo Rose poniéndose delante de mi perfecta novia.

Tenía que decir que me hizo un puto favor, ahora no tendría que ver el delicioso cuerpo de mi novia…

Miré a las chicas y en ese momento me fijé que todos, incluidos los chicos, me miraban a mí… y volví a la realidad…

-No…- dije mirando a Bella y ésta entornó los ojos incrédula- Os juro que acabábamos de pasar, os íbamos a avisar de que nuestras maletas ya están en el coche.

-Espero por tu bien, Emmett Cullen, que no hayas escuchado completamente nada- se giró con violencia, pero a la vez con picardía…

Joder…

Los tres tragamos en seco y vi cómo sonreía la muy perra entrando en la habitación…

Joder… esta tía ponía mis huevos de corbata…

-Zorra…- murmuró Rose mirando a la puerta y por primera vez tuve que estar con ella- Mirad cómo me ha puesto el pelo, joder…- dijo intentando quitar la suciedad de su pelo- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, YA TE QUIERO VER PREPARÁNDOME EL BAÑO, ¡YA!- dijo histérica dirigiéndose a la habitación de mi hermano.

-Joder… qué carácter…- murmuró mi hermano con la cabeza gacha obedeciendo las órdenes de su "querida" novia, nóteseme el sarcasmo…

-Vaya dos…- dijo Jasper mirándome burlón y yo solté una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- dijo mi hermana sonriéndonos a los dos.

-Esa es al cuestión Ali- dijo Jasper con mucho cariño acercándose a ella- Que no hemos hecho nada, esas dos tienen un carácter de perros… Alice soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Están alteradas… ya se les pasará- nos guiñó el ojo y se adentró en su habitación.

-Será un fin de semana de puta madre…- me sonrió Jasper palmeándome el hombro.

Sin duda, lo sería…


	12. Capítulo 12 Lo eres todo

_**Capítulo 12: Lo eres todo.**_

**Bella pov.**

Sabía que me había comportado como una auténtica perra por haberle amenazado de esa manera, pero los nervios pudieron con mi autocontrol y no pude evitarlo. Se suponía que era una sorpresa y no podía enterarse hasta que llegara la hora.

Y además me gustaba ser mala y perra…

Sonreí ante este último pensamiento y me metí de nuevo en la habitación de Alice mirando de reojo a mi osito… Estaba flipando con mi comportamiento, pero era necesario. Llegué a la cama y Alice me miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahí afuera?- dijo señalando al pasillo.

-Nada, no puedo permitir que escuchen nuestras conversaciones- susurré bajito para que no se enteraran los chicos.

-No se han enterado de nada, seguro que han subido cuando Rose se ha puesto histérica por su pelo- dijo soltando una carcajada- Has sido mala- de nuevo soltó otra carcajada y yo no pude evitar soltar otra.

-Como sea, se lo merecía por tener poco tacto con un tema tan delicado- dije con elegante educación y Alice rio más por mi excelente demostración.

-Voy a ver a los chicos, yo ya he terminado con mi maleta- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me levanté y me dirigí a mi maleta, guardé mejor la caja de preservativos, que me había dado Rose, y el conjunto sexy al fondo de la maleta. Cuando terminé, cerré la cremallera y cogí un donuts mientras sacaba la maleta de la habitación de Alice.

-Bebé, ¿necesitas ayuda?- solté la maleta del susto que me había dado… joder, no me lo esperaba…

-¿Por qué coño tienes que aparecer así?- dije con una mano en el pecho y mi donut en la otra…

-Estaba muy pensativa mi amor- me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo- Tienes azúcar en los labios…- susurró antes de pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de mis labios, incluido la comisura de éstos…

-Joder…- gemí y él sonrió con picardía. Junté nuestros labios y él me alzó sin ninguna dificultad para poder tener mejor acceso a mis labios y cuello.

-Chicos…- dijo la voz de la enana, pero Emmett no me soltó.

-Emmett… le dije mirando esos ojos azules que ardían de pasión…

-Joder… ¿qué quieres enana?- le dijo sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

-Eh… ¿Qué no vamos?- dijo sarcástica y yo no pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Vamos, tenemos tiempo- le besé por última vez antes de dejarme en el suelo.

-Eso espero…- me dio una nalgada y me guiñó burlón.

-Ey- dije quejándome, pero en realidad me encantaba que hiciera eso.

-Sabes que te gusta- susurró en mi oído y después lo lamió completamente, antes de coger mi maleta y bajar por las escaleras con una sonrisa traviesa…

-Joder…- susurré más en gemido que otra cosa.

-Vamos, tendrás tiempo- me dijo mi querida cuñada agarrándome del brazo con mucha fuerza para su cuerpo tan pequeño… Yo sólo pude asentir y volvimos a su habitación- Vale, ahora nos vestiremos- dijo soltando mi mano y dirigiéndose a tu enorme armario…

A pesar del primer aniversario de la muerte de mis papás, hoy me sentía liberada y con fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa, ya había estado bastante deprimida en clases como para amargarle las vacaciones a mis amigos, no me lo perdonaría nunca, por eso había sacado fuerzas de donde nos las tenía para pasar este día lo mejor posible…

La verdad que este día jamás lo olvidaría, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, mis padres siempre estaban en mis pensamientos, pero no por eso no seguiría mi vida hacia delante, las interminables conversaciones con Esme y Carliste me habían servido de mucho, gracias a ellos había aprendido muchas cosas nuevas y se los agradecía en el alma, sin olvidar las palabras de consuelo y ánimo que me daba mi osito todos los días, de verdad que no tenía vida para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Mi estancia en la casa de los Cullen había sido fructífera, jamás me sentí sola y era lo que necesitaba, era verdad que a veces quería estar sola, pero no pasaba ni cinco minutos sin que llamara a mi osito para hacerme compañía, él con su típica sonrisa de niño pequeño asentía con alegría y nos quedábamos ahí, sin siquiera hablar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca.

Y después estaba el tema de la herencia, mi papá había puesto a mi nombre todos sus bienes materiales, como bien me había informado Carliste, pero también una pensión mensual de una cantidad enorme de dinero hasta que cumpliera los 18 años y desde ahí podía hacerme cargo de las acciones de papá y de todo el dinero que disponía. Pensión que no tocaba, ya que Carliste así lo había decidido, por lo que tan sólo tenía gastos para mis caprichos, que eran pocos, sólo se limitaban a comprarme ropa, en realidad bastante, gracias a Alice, aunque casi siempre pagaba ella con muecas y reproches por mi parte, y a cuidar mi flamante Audi, lo quería, era el coche que me había regalado mi padre y le tenía demasiado cariño.

-La tierra llamando a Bella- dijo Alice pasando sus pequeñas manos por delante de mi rostro y por primera vez la miré.

-¿Qué?- dije con una ceja alzada.

-Llevo más de cinco minutos llamándote, ya iba a llamar a un psiquiátrico para que te internaran- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa y yo sonreí. Era inevitable sonreír con las cosas que se le ocurrían a la enana…

-Estaba pensando- dije lo obvio.

-¿Si? ¿No me digas? No lo había notado…- dijo sarcástica- Anda, toma, ponte esto- dijo dándome un vestido blanco de punto.

-Es precioso.

-Lo sé y lo rematarás con esto- dijo dándome unas sandalias marrones con mucho tacón.

-¿Es esto necesario?- dije señalando los mortales zapatos.

-Oh, vamos, creí que ya los soportabas y te encantaban- dijo melodramática.

-Si, bueno, me gustan, pero voy a conducir por dos horas, ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado?

-No, son muy cómodas, ya lo verás- dijo sacando su ropa. Yo sólo asentí y me dirigí al baño para vestirme.

La verdad es que el vestido me quedaba de muerte…

Se ceñía a mi cuerpo sin ser exagerado, sólo marcando las suaves curvas que tenía y haciendo que mi figura fuera más esbelta aún.

Cogí mi pelo y me hice una trenza desenfadada a un lado de mi cara y me maquillé un poco, gracias a las innumerables sesiones de Alice, había aprendido mucho sobre el tema maquillaje/peluquería/moda, ahora me alegraba…

Me puse las sandalias y las verdad es que eran súper cómodas, me extrañé muchísimo, con 10 cm de tacón, era imposible que fueran cómodas… Me quité una para mirar la marca y ahí estaba…

Joder…

¿Cuánto se había gastado la enana en esto?

-ALICE- dije histérica, saliendo con un zapato puesto y otro en la mano, obviamente cojeando.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo inocente- ¿A qué son cómodas?- dijo acercándose a mí- Veo que te han servido de mucho mis consejos- dijo señalando mi peinado y mi cara, pero yo tenía la sangre que me hervía por el cuerpo.

-Alice, ¡SON DE CHANNEL!- grité desesperada y la enana asintió sonriente- Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, te ha tenido que costar una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlas- dije haciendo el amago de quitarme la que tenía puesta en el pie.

-No te quitarás esa sandalia- dijo cogiéndome del brazo- La aceptarás y punto, ya tendrás tiempo de replicarme lo que quieras, pero ahora calladita estás mas guapa- dijo sentándome en la cama y quitándome la otra sandalia de la mano. Me la puso sin ninguna dificultad y sonrió feliz- Estás perfecta- dijo abrazándome- Acéptalas, por favor- me suplicó con esa cara de pena que sólo ella sabía hacer y como siempre tuve que asentir.

-Esta bien…- suspiré cansada de que siempre se saliese con la suya y me levantó de la cama con un fuerte jalón.

-Vamos- dijo sonriente y me fijé en que las maletas de ella y Rose ya no estaban en la habitación- Las maletas las ha bajado Jasper- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos y yo asentí.

Me fijé en la vestimenta de Alice y me encantó.

-Estás muy guapa enana- le dije mirando el precioso vestido rosa que llevaba con las sandalias bajas doradas.

-Gracias- sonrió y bajamos las escaleras agarradas de la mano.

Miré al frente y ahí estaban todos, pero sólo me fijé en mi osito…

Me miraba con mucho deseo de arriba abajo, sin ser discreto en absoluto y cómo me gustaba que me comiera con la mirada…

-Hermosa- me susurró lentamente para que leyera sus labios y yo sonreí feliz.

-Estáis guapísimas- dijo Esme con su particular cariño maternal. Primero le dio dos besos a su hija y después se acercó a mí.

-Espero que te lo pases genial, cariño- me besó en ambas mejillas y me estrechó en su cuerpo- Tengo una cosa para ti, Rose y Jasper ya lo tienen y sólo faltas tú- se separó de mí y me tendió una caja de terciopelo rojo.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Esme, es demasia…- me cortó.

-Shh, nada de eso, toma y póntelo, seguro que te gustará- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

Abrí la delicada caja y lo que vi me fascinó…

Era un colgante de oro blanco finísimo con la insignia Cullen justo en el centro. La cadena era una espiral y tenía diamantes que formaban la palabra "Cullen".

-Esme, es…- dije tocando el delicado colgante.

-Es para ti- me dijo con una sonrisa- Todos los integrantes de la familia lo tienen- me volvió a sonreír- Pero cada uno está personalizado, detrás de cada insignia se encuentra el nombre de cada uno- me dijo cogiendo el colgante y volviendo la insignia- ¿Ves? El tuyo pone Bella.

Yo me abalancé a ella con cuidado para que no se me cayera el colgante y ella me respondió gustosa.

-Gracias Esme, significa mucho para mí- dije con el corazón en un puño.

-Tú sí que significas mucho para nosotros, no sabemos que habríamos hecho sin ti- me besó en la frente y miré a su lado para encontrarme con los ojos azules, iguales a los de Emmett, de Carliste.

-Bella- me llamó y yo enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- Espero que disfrutes de este fin de semana, te mereces eso y mucho más- dijo estrechándome en su pecho.

-Gracias por todo Carliste- le besé en la mejilla sin ninguna dificultad por mis altos zapatos y sonreí feliz.

Emmett se me acercó y su exquisito perfuma inundó mis fosas nasales.

-Estás perfecta bebé- me besó en la frente y cogió el colgante de la caja con mucho cuidado, muy raro en él, aunque Emmett me había demostrado ser la persona más cuidadosa en innumerables ocasiones. Se puso detrás de mi y deslizó el fino colgante por mi cuello- Hueles de maravilla…- dijo aspirando mi cuello mientras cerraba el cierre del colgante y me estremecí… Su cálido aliento era dulce y enloquecedor…

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa volviéndome hacia él.

-Te queda genial- dijo mirando el colgante y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Vamos chicos- dijo Esme besando a cada uno de sus hijos y a su yerno y a su nuera- Espero que os divirtáis, llamadme todos los días, no me hagáis tener que ir hasta allí para pegaros con el zapato- dijo sonriente y todos estallamos en carcajadas, Esme no era capaz ni de hacerle daño a una mosca…

-Chicos si tenéis algún problema no dudéis en llamarnos, ¿está bien?- dijo Carliste mientras nos montábamos en el coche.

Las chicas vendrían conmigo y los chicos en el jeep de Emmett.

-Bella ten mucho cuidado- me dijo mi osito preocupado- No sé por qué coño mi hermana te ha puesto esos zapatos sabiendo que ibas a conducir…- dijo mirando a su hermana con cara asesina.

-Emmett- lo llamé para que centrara toda su atención en mí- No es la primera y va a ser la última vez que conduzca con unos zapatos mortales- sonrió y era lo que estaba buscando.

-Te amo- me besó ligeramente en los labios y se encaminó hacia su jeep.

-No puede ser más perfecto…- susurré mirando los cuatro aros de mi volante, algo típico en Audi.

-Oh, la zorrona está sensible…- dijo Rose con burla.

-Rubita más vale que te calles o lo de tu pelo no será nada en comparación con lo que te haga- dije girándome hacia el asiento trasero, donde se encontraba.

-Zorra…- susurró y yo sonreí.

-Bien- me volví y Esme y Carliste se acercó a nosotras.

-Chicas tened mucho cuidado- dijo Carliste.

-Si- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cuando lleguéis, llamad por favor- dijo Esme desesperada.

-Si, Esme, no te preocupes- saqué la cabeza por al ventana y le besé en ambas mejillas- Te quiero mucho- sonrió y me besó en la frente.

Arranqué mi hermoso Audi TT y dejé a Emmett delante, ya que él era el único que sabía el camino, yo era la primera vez que iba.

Alice puso el cd de música en la ranura y pronto rihanna se escuchó por todos los altavoces, mientras que Rose se hacía la manicura.

-¿Cómo coño puedes hacerte la manicura ahora?- dije mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Práctica, además, si la "señorita sensible" no me hubiera arruinado mi hermoso pelo, lo habría hecho antes- dijo envenenada y yo sólo pude sonreír al igual que Alice.

-Te lo merecías y lo sabes- dije segura y mi mirada fue hasta el espejo retrovisor del jeep.

Emmett no paraba de mirarme con mucho deseo, recorriendo desde mis ojos hasta mi canalillo y eso me estaba encendiendo cada vez más…

Me pasé la lengua por toda la extensión de mi boca de manera provocativa y Emmett se mordió el labio, en un claro signo de desesperación…

Estábamos jugando con fuego, lo sabía, pero era de lo que tenía ganas…

-¿Queréis?- dijo Alice cogiendo un paquete de patatas y refrescos.

-Mas te vale no ensuciarme el tapizado enana- dije cogiendo una patata y lamiéndola suavemente mientras miraba hacia los ardientes ojos de mi novio.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil y lo cogí, dándome igual de la prohibición que era eso.

-_Estás jugando con fuego bebé_- me dijo la voz ronca de Emmett.

-Es lo que provocas- dije sin más, mientras le miraba con lujuria.

-_Te terminarás quemando_- advirtió y cómo me encendió esas palabras…

-Es lo que quiero- le dije colgando con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Quién era?- me dijo Alice con una ceja alzada.

-Una conversación caliente en toda regla- dijo Rose cortándome y acertando de lleno, como siempre…

-¿Tú no estabas con los esmaltes de uñas o qué rubita?- dije cambiando de tema.

-No me cambies de tema, lo sabes perfectamente- dijo dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia sus manos y yo suspiré tranquila al ver que no seguiría con la conversación.

Después de tres horas y media, gracias a un atasco de cojones, de charlas sin descanso por parte de Alice, de quejas por parte de Rose porque se pintaba de todo menos las uñas y de miradas furtivas por el espejo retrovisor del jeep, llegamos a la bendita casa.

-Puto atasco…- susurré bajándome del coche y mi osito vino hasta mi para besar mis labios.

-Te amo- dijo antes de unir de nuevo nuestros labios.

-Y yo a ti- dije muy contenta.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Jasper.

-Pues obviando el puto atasco, las interminables charlas de tu novia y las quejas de tu hermana, de puta madre- dije sonriente.

-Y la caliente conversación, que no se te olvide- dijo la rubia acercándose a su novio para comerle todo el morro.

-Rose, contrólate, hay una cama arriba esperándote- dije con una sonrisa y sin más cogió al pobre Edward y se lo llevó hasta la casa…

Menos mal que Edward era el que tenía las llaves, si no habría hubiera saltado la enredadera que colgaba de la terraza de una habitación, supuse.

-Putas hormonas…- susurré y mi osito me miraba divertido- ¿Qué?

-Que eres irresistible- me dijo antes de besar mis labios y me apretó el trasero con ambas manos y yo gemí en respuesta.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y miré a mi alrededor y me fijé que Alice y Jasper también se habían ido…

-¿Vamos?- le dije cogiendo su mano y él asintió.

Nos encaminamos hacia la casa cogidos de la mano y entramos por la puerta abierta. El salón no podía ser más perfecto…

Estaba decorado en tonos amarillos y anaranjados, que contrastaban a la perfección con todos los muebles de madera. Había dos enormes sofás con tres butacas individuales a cada lado, por lo que cabía un sinfín de personas… Justo en delante de los sofás había una mesa de té baja y enfrente de ésta se encontraba un plasma de mínimo 50 pulgadas, enorme…

En el lado izquierdo, estaba la mesa comedor con una barra americana, que daba a la cocina y en el fondo, había un enorme ventanal con puertas dobles que daban a la playa.

-Es alucinante- dije acercándome al ventanal.

-Sabía que te gustaría- me dijo mi osito cogiéndome por la cintura y besando mi cuello.

-Gracias- me volví a él y le besé en los labios con mucha dulzura.

-No me las des, te lo mereces todo preciosa- me besó de nuevo y puso sus manos en ambas partes de mi cara- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- susurró separándose un poco de mí para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Sabía a lo que se refería, hoy era el primer aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, en realidad de mi padre, porque el de mi madre sería una semana después, pero igualmente para mí era de los dos…

-Bien, ya no duele tanto como antes- le dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo- Gracias a ti y a todos, lo he podido superar con más facilidad- le dije abrazando su enorme cuerpo- No sé cómo os voy a agradecer todo lo que habéis hecho por mí- sollocé contra su cuello, mojando su camisa con gruesas lágrimas.

-Shh, no tienes que agradecer nada mi vida- me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo- No llores, sabes lo mal que me siento al verte así- ahora me separó de él y limpió mis lágrimas con sus pulgares- Sólo quiero que te olvides un poco del día de hoy y que empecemos a divertirnos como siempre lo hemos hecho- me besó en la frente- Sé que te tienes que desahogar, pero por favor que no dure demasiado, ¿vale?- me dijo con voz llena de dulzura y comprensión. Yo sólo asentí y sollocé nuevamente.

Tenía que sacar todo el dolor que tenía en estos momentos y como siempre en presencia de mi osito, sabía lo mal que se sentía por sentirse inútil por no poder hacer nada por mí, pero sus dulces palabras y sus suaves masajes en mi espalda me tranquilizaban.

Me llevó hacia uno de los sofás y me puso encima de él. Así estuvimos como mínimo una hora, no había señales de los chicos, por lo que me imaginé que nos estarían dando nuestra privacidad.

-¿Estás mejor?- me dijo cuando dejé de sollozar. Yo sólo asentí y me acurruqué en su pecho con pena. No quería dar el numerito aquí, se supone que sería un fin de semana lleno de alegrías y emociones, pero me había sido imposible derrumbarme, ahora estaba mucho mejor y sólo quería divertirme y estar todo el tiempo posible con mi osito- ¿Te apetece una ducha?- yo asentí rápidamente y él me besó en tope de la cabeza y se levantó conmigo sin ninguna dificultad.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos en una habitación que ponía Cullen/Swan…

Al parecer las chicas lo tenían todo controlado.

Emmett abrió la puerta para mí y me deleite con tanta hermosura…

La enorme cama estaba justo en el centro, de la que colgaba un fino dosel blanco perla, parecido a las camas de las princesas… A la izquierda había un enorme ventanal que daba a una enorme terraza con vistas a la playa y a la derecha se encontraba una puerta, lo que supuse sería el baño.

-Es precioso…- dije andando hacia la enorme cama y toqué el fino dosel.

-Te amo- me besó con mucho amor, sin rastro de deseo o lujuria por su parte, era lo que ahora mismo necesitaba.

-Te amo- susurré sobre sus labios y me sentó en la cama.

-Voy a por las maletas- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Sabía lo que le pasaba, se estaba controlando y yo no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, pero ahora no quería que se controlase, ahora quería que se dejase llevar…

Me quité las altas sandalias y las dejé en el suelo. Me encaminé hacia la puerta que había y efectivamente era el baño.

Estaba totalmente equipado con todo lo que podía haber… Un enorme mueble, donde se encontraba el lavabo y toallas dobladas delicadamente, una bañera enorme y lo que de verdad me gustó fue el enorme jacuzzi que se encontraba en un lugar apartado…

Iba a ser mágico…

-¿Te gusta?- susurró Emmett a mis espaldas y yo asentí sin dejar de mirar al jacuzzi.

-Es absolutamente genial- me volví y le besé con todo el amor que sentía en estos momentos.

-Espero que este fin de semana sea especial para ti- me susurró antes de besarme y desde luego que lo sería… Mi sorpresa sería esta misma noche…

-Lo será osito- le dije acariciando sus enormes brazos con el simple toque de mis dedos y él gruñó por lo bajo.

-Me provocas demasiado para tu propio bien- me dijo con voz llena de deseo y decidí no ser mala y parar en mi tarea…

La verdad era que Emmett se estaba controlando demasiado, sabía que le importaba que estuviera lista, pero yo lo estaba desde hacia mucho tiempo ya, tan sólo era que lo quería hacer especial.

-Te dejo ducharte- dijo saliendo del baño con un autocontrol increíble- Iré a buscar a los chicos para hacer la barbacoa- me sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien…- murmuré dirigiéndome a mi maleta.

Cogí mi bikini azul y un vestido a juego, seguro que me apetecía bañarme y me encaminé para darme mi necesitada ducha.

Me duché y lloré de nuevo… El agua las disimulaba, pero seguro que se me notaría en los ojos cuando saliese…

Después de más o menos una hora en la que intenté tranquilizarme, y gracias a Dios, con éxito, salí y me envolví en una toalla, miré por la pequeña ventana y me fijé que ya era de noche…

Bien… los chicos deberían de estar esperándome ya…

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y sorprendentemente no había ni rastro de mis lágrimas… Menos mal… no quería que nadie se diese cuenta…

Me vestí con mi bikini y la verdad era demasiado revelador… Era tipo tanga y encima la parte de arriba era diminuta en comparación con mis pechos… pero ese era mi objetivo… hacer que el autocontrol de mi osito estallara al fin…

-Eres mala…- susurré a la imagen del espejo y sonreí con picardía.

Me puse el vestido y salí del baño para coger unas sandalias planas. Cuando estaba terminando de amarrar la cinta que iba a mi tobillo, se escucharon golpes e la puerta.

-Pasa- grité mientras me levantaba.

-¿Qué tal estás?- dijo Rose cuando entró en la habitación. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Bien- dije con ánimo, pero ella me separó suavemente para mirarme a los ojos.

-Has llorado, ¿verdad?- la miré horrorizada, se suponía que no se me notaba…- No se te nota, pero te conozco demasiado bien- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

-Necesitaba desahogarme a solas, no quería que Emmett me viera en este estado- dije apretándome más a su cuerpo- Se pone muy triste y ya es hora que mi vida cambie a una nueva vida, en la que no haya más dolo y lágrimas- dije segura y Rose sonrió.

-Así me gusta- dijo besando mi mejilla- Ahora vamos, la cena nos espera, los chicos se han encargado de todo- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y encaminándonos hacia fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Bueno… además de follar cinco veces con Edward…- me tapé los oídos inmediatamente- Oh, vamos, no seas cría, ya me contarás cuando lo pruebes…- dijo dándome un golpe con su cadera.

-Como sea, no quiero detalles- dije segura y Rose asintió.

-Está bien, además de eso, hemos sacado las maletas de los coches y hemos sacado toda la carne para la barbacoa y ahora están en el patio delantero con vistas a la playa, ¿qué te parece?- dijo sonriente mientras salíamos al patio.

-Genial- dije sonriente y lo primero que vi fue a Emmett, que me miraba con pena e ilusión. No lo dudé en ningún momento y corrí hacia él. Él abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa y le abracé con todo mi ser- Perdóname- dije impregnándome de su aroma.

-¿Por qué?- dijo mirándome incrédulo.

-Por haber estado tanto tiempo sin ti, pero lo necesitaba…

La verdad era que esta había sido la primera vez que no lo había llamado después de cinco minutos de soledad, pero hoy era necesario.

-No te preocupes tonta- me besó en la nariz- Pero la verdad que te he echado mucho de menos- me besó en los labios y yo me estreché más en su fuerte pecho, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta…

Ni que decir que en este último año, Emmett había aumentado su musculatura considerablemente…

Su espalda y su pecho eran interminables y sus brazos eran más grandes que mis muslos…

Era absolutamente bueno…

-Estás muy bueno…- le susurré sexymente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja…

-No me hagas esto Bella…- me dijo desesperado y yo me separé, faltaba muy poco para que fuese buena…

-Vamos a cenar- le guiñé un ojo y él negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Estás bien?- me dijo Alice cuando me senté en la silla y yo asentí.

-No te preocupes, me he retrasado en la ducha más de la cuenta- era medio verdad… pero obviaría el tema de que había llorado

Miré a nuestro alrededor y los chicos nos miraban con alegría. Yo les sonreí y comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos de los que íbamos a hacer en estos días.

-Yo quiero ir a hacer senderismo- dijo la rubia y todos dejamos de comer y la miramos incrédulos- ¿Qué? Hay que quemar todo lo que vamos a comer- dijo metiéndose una salchicha en la boca.

-Pensaba que lo ibas a quemar con sexo rubia- dije sonriendo como un angelito.

-Eso es parte del senderismo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Yo me apunto a ese senderismo entonces- dijo Edward mirando a su novia embobado.

-Yo paso, quiero ir al lago- dije mirando a mi osito y éste me sonrió.

-Bien, iremos entonces- me dijo besándome en la mejilla.

-Nosotros nos quedaremos en la playa- dijo la enana cogiendo la mano de Jazz.

-Vale, pues entonces mañana comeremos por separado- dijo Jazz con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-Si, aunque yo comeré de todo menos comida…- dijo la rubia bajando su mano y acariciando la parte baja de Edward…

-Rose en privado, no quiero traumas en mi mente…- dije volviendo la mirada hacia mi osito, que me miraba divertido.

-Como quieras, vamos guapo- dijo Rose levantándose y tirando del pobre Edward.

-Mañana nos veremos- dijo sonriente mientras se perdían escaleras arriba.

-Vaya dos…- susurré y todos asintieron.

Terminamos de comer y Alice y Jazz se fueron para ver una película al salón.

-Me apetece un baño- dije sentándome encima de él y Emmett me apretó contra su pecho.

-Nada me gustaría más- me dijo antes de pasar su lengua por mis labios y me levanté un poco para que mis piernas rodearan su cuerpo.

-Te amo- le dije acariciando su torso desnudo.

-Y yo a ti- me cogió de la nuca y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sentía su miembro crecer…

-Uhmmm…- gemí mientras restregaba mi sexo contra el suyo.

-Vamos a bañarnos o no podré parar…- dijo entre dientes con un autocontrol alucinante…

Bien… hoy sería la noche que pondría su autocontrol en juego.

Me llevó en brazos hasta la playa y me dejó en la suave arena.

-Mmmm, me encanta el olor a mar…- dije oliendo el delicioso aroma y Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me volvió a besar.

-Tú si que hueles bien- me besó de nuevo y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder…

Lentamente me quitó el vestido y me quedé tan solo con el provocador bikini…

-Nena estás para comerte…- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con hambre en sus ojos y yo sonreí con malicia.

-Ven a comerme entonces…- dije antes de salir disparada hacia el oscuro mar, que iluminaba la hermosa luna llena.

Emmett salió corriendo detrás de mí con una sonrisa y me alcanzó rápidamente cuando estaba a punto de rozar el agua.

-Eres demasiado provocadora- me susurró en el oído y yo me estremecí ante el contacto de su dulce aliento en mi oído. Pegó su pecho en mi espalda y nos adentramos poco a poco en el mar.

Estaba muy excitado y eso me volvía loca…

Me giré y miré esos enormes pozos azules oscuros, que destilaban fuego.

-Qui… quiero decirte algo…- me ruboricé y agradecí que fuera de noche… Ahora era la misma niña vulnerable de hace un año, junto a mi osito era así siempre…

-Dime- dijo mirándome a los ojos con mucha intensidad.

-Estoy…- tranquilízate- Estoy preparada…- susurré muy bajito y creí que no lo había oído.

-¿De verdad?- me dijo cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos y pude ver amor puro en sus ojos.

-Si, es lo que quiero- le dije antes de juntar nuestros labios y él cogió mi cintura y me pegó más contra él.

-Gracias- susurró- Te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás- me dijo antes de besarme de nuevo y yo lo abracé con fuerza y con todo el amor que sentía.

Ahora estaba todo claro, lo quería en cuerpo y alma para siempre…


	13. Capítulo 13 Inolvidable

_**Capítulo 13: Inolvidable.**_

**Emmett pov.**

Le quité el fino vestido de su cuerpo y me encendí con verla con ese mini bikini…

Joder…

¿Por qué carajo me hacía esto? La carne era débil y mi cuerpo más aún…

-Nena estás para comerte…- le dije comiéndomela con los ojos y ella sonrió demasiado sexy para mi bien…

-Ven a comerme entonces…- dijo antes de salir disparada hacia el oscuro mar y yo corrí hacia ella con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Contando que mis piernas eran dos veces más largas que las de ella y mi forma física, no tardé ni dos segundos en cogerla, tanto que ni rozo el agua.

-Eres demasiado provocadora- le susurré en el oído como sabía que la hacía estremecer y el efecto fue el deseado. Sonreí y pegué mi pecho en su espalda y muy despacio nos adentramos en el mar.

Estaba demasiado excitado como para que ella no lo hubiera notado y de repente de giró.

-Qui… quiero decirte algo…- mi preciosa novia se ruborizó y lo vi perfectamente a pesar de ser de noche.

¿Qué querría decirme? Bella se solía ruborizar siempre, eso era hasta que murieron sus padres, ahora se había convertido en una mujer fría y distante con todos, con todos menos con nosotros y eso se lo agradecía en el alma. Por eso, me había extrañado bastante que se hubiera ruborizado en este instante, no ahora cuando hacía dos segundos estaba provocándome.

-Dime- dije lo más sereno que pude y la verdad era que la curiosidad me estaba matando…

-Estoy…- dijo intentando tranquilizarse- Estoy preparada…- susurró demasiado bajito, pero lo pude oír a la perfección.

¿Estaba diciéndome que estaba preparada para hacer…?

-¿De verdad?- le cogí su preciosa cara entre mis manos y la miré con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Si, es lo que quiero- juntó nuestros labios y yo la cogí de la cintura para alzarla y pegarla a mi cuerpo.

Ahora sí que era el hombre más feliz de todos.

-Gracias- susurré emocionado- Te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás- me besó de nuevo y nos abrazamos con todo el amor que sentíamos.

Te estás volviendo un cursi, gritó mi conciencia y oh!, entonces viva la cursilería.

-Te tengo preparada una sorpresa…- me dijo acariciando mi pecho con sus preciosas uñas pintadas de rojo.

-¿Así?- dije alzando una ceja y ella asintió sonriente. Me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la orilla- ¿Nos vamos?- dije con sorpresa.

-Si, la sorpresa tiene que ser en la habitación- me besó ligeramente en los labios y cogimos nuestra ropa y los zapatos y nos encaminamos hacia la casa.

Entramos y escuchamos algunos gemidos sordos de fondo…

-Joder…- murmuró mi chica dura- ¿No se pueden cortar ni un poquito?- dijo mirando el principio de las escaleras.

-No… aunque creo que yo tampoco podría cortarme…- la cogí de la muñeca y me miró burlona- Ni un poquito…- le besé y la cogí en peso, ella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello e inmediatamente enroscó sus piernas en mis caderas.

-Te amo- me dijo con voz dulce antes de posar sus dulces labios en los míos.

Subí con ella en brazos y en los segundos que tuve para poder respirar vi dónde estaba nuestra habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar aún más fuerte que hace unos días?- dijo tocando mi pecho y mis brazos- Mmmmm estás cañón osito- eso fue lo que me faltó para tirarla a la cama con suavidad y ponerme encima de ella.

-¿Estoy cañón? ¿Si?- le besé y ella sonrió sobre mis labios.

-Demasiado bueno- susurró con voz sexy y yo la besé de nuevo, metiendo mi lengua en su boca sin previo aviso.

-Hermosa- le dije y ella se separó un poco de mí, yo le miré extrañado.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo levantándose de la cama con agilidad y mi miembro palpitó ante la imagen de su trasero con la mini tela del bikini.

Bella cogió algo de la maleta que no logré ver y se metió en el baño.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta suavemente y yo me levanté escondiendo mi excitación como podía…

-Emmett- me llamó la enana de mi hermana nada más abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuré bajo para que Bella no se enterase de nada.

-Toma- me tendió una bolsa y me sonrió.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije mirando dentro de la bolsa.

-Deja de hacer preguntas y ponte manos a la obra, no hay tiempo que perder…- dijo mirándome con felicidad.

La miré con sorpresa al ver las velas, las rosas y el champán.

-¿Cómo coño sabes tú que Bella y yo va…?- me cortó.

-Somos chicas, además de ser su amiga, hermana, confidente y cuñada- dijo sin más y desapareció.

Yo el grité un gracias bajito y se metió en su habitación sonriente.

Puse velas por todos los lados, encendiéndolas con cuidado y haciendo un camino desde la puerta del baño hasta la cama. Además le puse alrededor los pétalos de rosa rojas y apagué las luces. También puse velas encima de las mesitas de noche y me senté en la cama para esperar a mi mujer.

En unos segundos se abrió la puerta del baño y levanté la mirada. Lo que vi me dejó alucinado…

Mi bebé estaba enfundada en un picardías negro de encaje, dejando ver las partes de su cuerpo, pero inocentemente…

Sus pechos estaban apretados, sin exceso, por el corpiño y sus perfectas piernas estaban totalmente desnudas.

Parecía irreal…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo con la voz más sensual que había escuchado jamás.

Yo no le contesté, no podía, simplemente me quedé mirándola con deseo, mucho deseo y ella avanzó con cuidado hacia mi…

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y muy pronto me llegó el olor de su delicioso perfume…

-Estás… estás hermosa- le dije levantándome y acercándome los pocos metros que quedaban entre nosotros- Eres preciosa- le toqué en la mejilla y ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- me susurró y yo no pude esperar más para besar esos labios que me volvían loco.

La besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su perfecto cuerpo.

-Eres mi diosa- le susurré y ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besar la línea de mi mandíbula, dejando besos húmedos por toda la extensión de mi mandíbula, cuello y se paró en la comisura de mis labios.

-Y tú eres perfecto- me dijo con voz cargada de deseo y yo la cogí en peso y la dejé en la cama con delicadeza.

-Quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti mi vida- le dije antes de atacar sus labios rojos e hinchados y tiró levemente del pelo de mi nuca.

Comencé a acariciar sus brazos mientras bajaba hacia su cuello. Lo besé detenidamente con besos húmedos y continuos y descendí poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos…

Éstos estaban apretados y decidí liberarles de su presión… Le quité el corpiño lentamente, deshaciendo los nudos de la suave seda que tenía desde su canalillo hasta su estómago.

-Mmmm…- gimió cuando le quité completamente el corpiño y mis manos masajearon esos perfectos pechos.

Acerqué mi boca hacia su pezón derecho y éste se irguió ante mi atenta mirada.

-Emmett… se retorció entre mis brazos y sonreí feliz.

Puse mi atención hacia su otro pezón y seguí descendiendo con mi lengua, hasta llegar a su sexy pendiente del ombligo. Allí estuve torturándola un ratito hasta que me cogió fuertemente de la nuca y me acercó a sus labios.

-Te amo- le dije antes de librarme de su agarre y seguir con mi tarea…

Cogí las pequeñas braguitas y las bajé lentamente con las dos manos, acariciando sus muslos en el proceso.

Levanté mi mirada y le miré todo el cuerpo.

-Eres perfecta…- susurré mirándolo como un puto pervertido y ella aprovechando mi trance, se levantó arrodillándose ante mí y me quitó el bañador de un jalón suave, dejándome totalmente a su merced.

-No puedo esperar más…- me susurró mirándome con lujuria y yo le sonreí.

-Te amo- le dije empujándola suavemente para tenderla en la cama de nuevo.

Cogí un preservativo de encime de la mesa, pero Bella me lo arrebató de las manos.

-Quiero ponértelo yo- me dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza y cómo me gustaba.

-Es enorme…- dijo con una mueca graciosa mirando a mi miembro, yo sólo pude sonreír.

Me lo puso como toda una profesional y me miró con picardía mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si te molesta, dímelo mi vida- le besé en la frente mientras la empujaba de nuevo hacia el colchón y me coloqué en su entrada.

La fui penetrando poco a poco, con mucho cuidado, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño.

Muy pronto sentí su barrera y la miré más intensamente, ella me sonrió y asintió.

Empujé un poco más y pronto traspasé su barrera, esa que me indicaba que era solamente mía, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y yo me tensé en el instante, quise moverme, pero ella me lo impidió.

-Shh, no te muevas- me dijo abriendo los ojos y puso una mano en mi mejilla- Ya pasa el dolor…- me miró intensamente y yo asentí- Te amo- me dijo mientras se movía, buscando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos y yo con cuidado le di lo que quería…

-Te amo princesa- le besé en la frente y poco a poco cogimos un ritmo que se adecuaba al momento, lento y dulce, pero con seguridad…

Sus ojos estaban centelleantes de deseo, produciendo que ese chocolate líquido se convirtiera en un negro azabache y eso me encendía cada vez más…

Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda de forma suave a veces y cuando me adentraba más en ella, sus uñas se adentraban en mi piel de forma pecaminosa…

-Estás tan húmeda…- le dije mientras mi miembro de adentraba con total facilidad en su centro, como si siempre hubieran estado unidos…

-Te amo- me dijo en un jadeo y yo uní nuestros labios mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo una y otra vez.

-Hermosa- jadeé y ella sonrió con picardía mientras se retorcía de placer bajo mis brazos.

-¡Emmett!- callé su gemido con mis labios, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones erráticas.

-Bella…

Muy pronto sentí su interior apretarme y me vi sumergido en las sensaciones más maravillosas y placenteras que jamás sentí…

La miré más intensamente y ella me sonrió dulcemente. Yo arremetí un poco más y me dejé llevar por mi liberación…

-Dios…- susurré cuando mi orgasmo llegó- Bella…- le besé en la frente- Gracias mi vida, gracias- le dije mientras la besaba por toda la cara.

-Te amo- me dijo antes de posar sus dulces labios en los míos y tirar del pelo de mi nuca con dulzura.

-Te amo princesa, te amo- le besé de nuevo y salí de su interior con cuidado, añorando el calor con el que me envolvía su cuerpo…

Me puse boca arriba en la cama y la atraje a mi pecho.

-Ha sido… perfecto- susurró posando su hermosa cara en mi pecho y haciendo círculos en mi estómago con sus suaves dedos.

-Eso se le acerca un poco- le dije mientras cogía su mentón y la besaba nuevamente- ¿Te sientes molesta?- le dije mirándola intensamente.

-No, aunque te extraño…- dijo mirándome con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo también, pero no quiero obligarte a nada mi amor, quiero que descanses, tenemos tiempo para hacerlo- le susurré en el oído, provocando un estremecimiento por su parte, yo sonreí feliz.

-Vale- bostezó y yo la acomodé mejor en mi pecho y la rodeé su cintura con mi brazo- Te amo osito- me besó por última vez antes de que se dejara vencer por el sueño.

-Te amo princesa, descansa- le besé en la frente y la contemplé hasta que Morfeo se apoderó de mi cuerpo…

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, dormí junto al amor de mi vida…

**Bella pov.**

Sentí el brazo de mi osito rodearme posesivamente y su aroma colarse por mi nariz.

De repente, toda la noche mágica apareció frente a mis ojos…

Mi osito encima de mí, con sus manos acariciando todo mi cuerpo, mientras se adentraba en mi cuerpo suavemente a la vez que sus labios se posaban en los míos en una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder…

Sonreí como una tonta mientras espabilaba mi cuerpo… y se estaba espabilando demasiado…

Pensar en esas escenas tan eróticas y sentir el brazo de mi osito cogiendo mi cintura sensualmente, no ayudaba para aplacar la revolución de hormonas a la que estaba sometido mi cuerpo…

Abrí los ojos y vi la vista más preciosa que había visto jamás…

Mi osito estaba totalmente dormido, como un bebé, con una mueca muy graciosa en sus labios, entreabiertos levemente, con sus espesas pestañas formando una perfecta línea en sus ojos.

Su respiración estaba acompasada por su sueño, bajando su pecho suavemente, pareciendo casi irreal tanta belleza…

Levanté mis dedos para acariciar sus suaves mejillas, avanzando hacia su corta barba, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Bueno días preciosa- susurró con voz soñolienta y yo sonreí como una idiota.

-Hola guapo- le dije con voz pícara, acercándome sugerentemente a su cuerpo, provocando que el pequeño Emm…, no tan pequeño, se despertara notoriamente…

-Eres provocadora y mala Bella Swan- susurró en mi oído, provocando que todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se pusieran de punta.

-Sabes que me encanta serlo- le dije restregando mi sexo con el suyo, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente.

Me impulsé suavemente con las piernas, hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de él.

-Joder…- dijo mirando mis pechos y bajando por mi torso con un mirada llena de lujuria…

-Te amo- le dije antes de adentrar mi lengua en su boca con total lentitud, torturándolo.

-Bella- gimió bajito sobre mis labios y yo sonreí, sintiéndome totalmente poderosa por hacerle sentir ese placer…

Agradecí interiormente el estar desnuda, al igual que él, porque mi cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir el suyo totalmente…

Lo empujé suavemente para que quedara totalmente tendido en el colchón y cogí el preservativo de la mesita de noche.

-Chica precavida, me gusta- susurró mirando mi acción, yo sólo pude sonreír sensualmente.

-Siempre- le guiñé un ojo mientras quitaba el envoltorio con los dientes, con un cuidado extremo para no partir la dichosa gomita. Tiré el envoltorio en cualquier lugar y descendí el preservativo por el pequeño Emm- Mi pequeño Emm…- dije antes de besar con suavidad su ingle, pero enseguida sentí las manos de mi osito cogerme por las muñecas e impulsarme hacia su cuerpo.

-Aquí- dijo poniéndome en la misma posición en la que estaba, a horcajadas encima de él…

-Te amo- le dije posando mis labios en los suyos, mientras mi cuerpo ascendía por su miembro.

-Bella…- gimió en cuanto mi centro ascendió completamente por su miembro, aunque dejando un buen trozo fuera…

-Emmett… por Dios…- grité demasiado alto sintiendo toda su longitud en mi cuerpo… y era la cosa más maravillosa y placentera que había sentido nunca.

Muy pronto comencé con un vaivén lento y sincronizado, dándome cuenta que ya no me molestaba en absoluto, parecía que mi cuerpo había estado esperándolo por siempre…

-Eres deliciosa…- susurró cogiendo mis pechos con mucho cuidado y acariciándolos con dulzura mientras cerraba los ojos con total placer…

-Te amo- jadeé- muchísimo…- jadeé de nuevo y él bajó sus manos hasta mi trasero y lo apretó suavemente, ayudándome con el frenético vaivén que se estaba produciendo, llevándome al límite…

Sus brazos se contraían por el esfuerzo de levantar y bajar mi cuerpo una y otra vez, provocando una fina capa de sudor por toda su anatomía… no había visto cosa más erótica jamás…

-Dios… Bella…- abrió los ojos y estaban en llamas… esos dos pozos azules estaban casi negros por el deseo y su boca entreabierta, saliendo de ella sonoros jadeos, fue lo que me faltó para llegar a mi liberación…

-¡Emmett!- jadeé fuertemente en el hueco de su cuello… menos mal que mi jadeo se amortiguo con la piel de su cuello, si no, se me hubiera escuchado a kilómetros…

-¡Bella!- apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y supe que había llegado a su ansiado clímax…

-Te amo- le dije nuevamente mientras me desplomaba completamente encima de su ancho y fuerte pecho- Hermoso- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa con cara dulce y me besó en la frente con mucho amor.

-Gracias por ser tan maravillosa- me sonrió y me apretó más contra sí.

-Gracias a ti por quererme tanto- le sonreí de nuevo.

-Por amarte tantísimo princesa- me sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo- Sé que esto- señaló la habitación- No era lo que esperabas para tu primera vez- dijo apenado y yo lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije confundida por todo lo que decía…

¿Acaso él se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado? Lo miré con horror…

-No es lo que piensas- dijo antes de besar mi frente- Es que no sé… a todas las chicas os gusta algo más…- pensó en la palabra correcta- Romántico…- terminó al fin con su discurso idiota…

-No- dije sin más y lo más convencida del mundo. Él me miró con confusión…

-¿Cómo que no?- me levantó un poco de su cuerpo y ambos nos sentamos en la cama.

-Que no… para mí ha sido la noche más bonita y perfecta de todas- dije con una sonrisa, él me miraba con atención- Has sido bueno, cariñoso, romántico, atento y inmensamente perfecto, ¿qué más se puede pedir? Tengo suficiente con esto y esta noche la había soñado miles de veces- Emmett me miraba con alegría en sus ojos y con esa sonrisa de niño que tanto le caracterizaba- Pero sin duda, ningún sueño se compara con la noche tan perfecta que me has dado tú- le sonreí y él se abalanzó literalmente hacia mí, con un cuidado extremo por supuesto, algo inusual en él… aunque la verdad era que conmigo siempre era así.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…- me susurró mientras me daba besos por toda la cara- Gracias- me dijo de nuevo y yo lo abracé con todo el amor que sentía hacia él. No podía amarlo más…

-De nada osito- le besé por última vez en los labios y sentí el frío del ambiente, a pesar de ser verano, en mi cuerpo desnudo al levantarme de la cama…

-Como sigas en ese estado no saldrás de la habitación hoy…- dijo Emmett con los ojos ardientes de pasión, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior…

-Eres tú el que me provocas mirándome y haciendo eso…- señalé su perfecta boca- Aunque la verdad es que no me importaría estar aquí encerrada contigo…- le guiñé y me encaminé hacia el cuarto de baño, perdiendo todo el pudor que me quedaba y sonriendo feliz.

-Eres demasiado traviesa para tu bien…- dijo con voz sensual y tuve que girarme para mirar su perfecta anatomía desnuda ante mí…

-Si… no me importaría nada…- dije dejando mi mirada en su miembro, despierto de nuevo…

-Joder…- escuché que medo gruñía medio jadeaba y levanté mi mirada para verlo levantarse rápidamente de la cama y venir hacia mí con pasos vacilantes y totalmente sensuales…- Ven aquí niña mala- me dijo antes de cogerme en brazos y adentrarnos en el baño- Ahora me toca a mí…- lo miré confundida, ya que no sabía a lo que se refería…

M quedó totalmente claro a que se refería cuando me sentó en la taza del váter y encendió el grifo, esperó el agua caliente y dejó el agua correr…

Su cuerpo desnudo, totalmente flexionado, con sus músculos en tensión era mi total perdición… Joder… no podía estar más bueno… ese culo te invitaba a apretarlo con devoción, su fuerte y ancha espalda te incitaba a acariciarla y sus hermosos cabellos te hacían perder la noción del tiempo mientras los acariciabas…

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más pensando en lo que haríamos ahora…

Iba a amarme otra vez…

Sonreí como una idiota cuando se acercó a mí y atapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, gemí sobre sus labios incontroladamente…

-Te amo preciosa- me susurró antes de cogerme de nuevo, sin ninguna dificultad y nos metimos en la ducha.

-Te amo- enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí para besar sus dulces labios.

El agua caliente caía sobre mi pelo y mi espalda, de una manera deliciosa. Su boca estaba unida a la mía y sus manos me acariciaban de manera totalmente ilegal…

Mis manos bajaron hasta sus fuertes hombros y acariciaron esa perfecta piel musculosa y delicada a la vez…

-Eres hermoso- susurré sobre sus labios mirándolo con determinación.

-No más que tú- dijo antes de atacar mis labios de nuevo y bajar sus manos hacia mis pechos.

Yo cerré los ojos ante el placer que me invadía y él aprovechó para besar mi cuello, son besos sensuales y demandantes…

-Te amo- dijo antes de agarrar mi trasero y subirme más hacia su cuerpo, dejando mi entrada justamente delante de su miembro…

-Emmett…- gemí incontroladamente al sentir su miembro rozar mi sexo se manera lenta y tortuosa…

-Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás…- susurró con voz cargada de deseo y yo me humedecí en ese instante…

-Te necesito…- dije cerca de su oído, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo sensualmente.

-Bella…- gimió ante mis palabras y me dejó un momento en el suelo para coger algo de encima de la encimera del mueble- Vas a acabar con el poco autocontrol que me queda- dijo enseñándome el dichoso condón…

-Uhmmm…- dije quitándoselo de las manos y acercándome de nuevo para deslizarlo por su miembro…

-Joder… ¿lo tienes que hacer todo jodidamente erótico?- dijo provocando una sonrisa sensual por mi parte.

Sin previo aviso, volvió a cogerme en brazos y me colocó tal y como estaba antes… rozando su miembro con mi necesitada intimidad…

Nos miramos y pude ver puro deseo, con un matiz de amor, pero siempre latente…

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y poco a poco se fue deslizando en mi interior…

-Dios… Emmett… clavé mis uñas desesperadamente en la piel de su espalda y él pareció no inmutarse, ya que arremetió más profundamente con su miembro…

-Bella…- gimió sobre mis labios antes de besarme con desesperación…

Sus manos bajaron a mi trasero y apretó fuertemente, no sintiendo ningún daño ni molestia… para profundizar más sus estocadas… aun así su miembro era demasiado grande y se quedaba una gran parte afuera de mi cuerpo…

-Mmmmmm…- gemí y besé sus labios mojados por el agua que nos caía encima de nuestros cuerpos… la escena no podía ser más bonita y erótica a la vez…

-Preciosa…- me dijo mirándome con sus ojos cargados de deseo y esta vez su estocada fue más profunda que las anteriores… tuve que agarrarme a sus fuertes brazos para no caer- ¿Te gusta?- dijo con voz ronca y yo no pude contestarle… no estaba para eso…

Cogí su cuello y metí mi lengua en su boca, con rudeza, él pareció encantarle, ya que siguió con la misma fuerza que yo arremetiendo con su lengua en mi boca…

Yo estaba que no podía más y sabía que pronto llegaría mi querido orgasmo…

-Más fuerte…- le dije cuando me pude recuperar un poco… con voz raramente conocida para mí.

-Joder…- gruñó y arremetió aún más fuerte en mi interior…- Bella…

-Emmett…

Mi cuerpo estaba en total éxtasis y lo invadió una oleada de placer, tan conocida para mí ahora…

-¡Emmett!- grité y él me besó en los labios para acallar los gemidos que salían de mi boca…

Mi cuerpo lo envolvió de manera deliciosa y lo sentí más intensamente, como si eso fuera posible…

-Bella…- susurró sobre la sensible piel de mi oído y cerré los ojos fuertemente por el placer que me daba su aliento en mi piel… Sentí su cuerpo temblar y supe que su orgasmo había llegado… me apretó más contra su cuerpo y le besé en su cuello- ¡Bella!- dijo antes de dar una última estocada y desplomarse con cuidado sobre la pared, quedando mi espalda contra los fríos azulejos, pero no me importó…

Sus manos se apoyaron en los azulejos y su frente se apoyó en la mía.

-Eres perfecta…- me dijo mientras me miraba con ojos excitantes… nuestras respiraciones estaban aún erráticas y sentí que me besaba de nuevo.

Me imaginé la escena desde la puerta del baño y gemí audiblemente…

Emmett estaba totalmente mojado, con su pelo pegado a su frente… Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos por los ardientes besos que nos habíamos dado y su cuerpo en total tensión, relajándose poco a poco por la errática respiración de su cuerpo…

Joder…

Y sus manos encima de los azulejos, aprisionándome de manera totalmente sensual…

Gemí de nuevo…

-Uhmmm… Emmett…- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y sentí su sonrisa encima de la piel de mi cuello.

-Dime…- dije sabiendo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo y abrí los ojos.

-Quiero más- dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y pude ver llamas en sus preciosos ojos azules…

-¿Más?- dijo demasiado sensual y yo asentí con una sonrisa- Pero no quiero que estés molesta, es muy reciente lo de anoc…- puse mis dedos en sus labios, callándolo por un momento y pasé mi lengua por la comisura de su boca…

-No estoy molesta, es más creo que me volveré adicta…- dije de la manera más sensual que pude y pude sentirlo gruñir…

-Eres mi perdición…- dijo antes de besarme de nuevo.

-¿Has traído más condones?- dije separándome un poco de él y él asintió sonriente- Chico listo- dije antes de besar sus ardientes labios y palpar encima de la encimera otro envoltorio.

Esta vez fue totalmente rudo, porque yo así lo quise… pero siempre con la delicadeza que caracterizaba a mi osito…

Nuestros cuerpos jamás dejaron de estar unidos, al igual que nuestras miradas jamás dejaron la otra…

Sus grandes y varoniles manos acariciaban con determinación todo mi cuerpo, apretando mi trasero de vez en cuando…

Su boca dejaba la mía para atender mis erectos pezones por la excitación de mi cuerpo, llevándome cada vez más y más alto…

Esta vez las estocadas fueron más intensas y placenteras, pensaba que cada vez era mejor y esa idea me encantaba…

-Eres deliciosa…- me susurró mientras salía de mi cuerpo con dulzura.

-Y tú eres perfecto- le besé y cogí una esponja para lavar su enorme cuerpo.

Nos miramos de nuevo y pude ver amor, puro amor…


	14. Capítulo 14: Amándote

_**Capítulo 14: Amándote…**_

**Emmett pov.**

Decir que era el día más feliz de mi vida se quedaba corto…

Mi mente sólo procesaba una y otra vez la noche anterior…

Bella debajo de mí, retorciéndose por el placer que le daba, mientras yo la besaba una y otra vez, acallando los gemidos que salían de nuestras bocas…

Y lo que me remató fue cuando me despertó acariciando mi cara… no podía tener un mejor despertar en toda mi vida…

-Te amo- me dijo mientras me mojaba la espalda dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti preciosa- le sonreí y le quité la alcachofa de la ducha para mojarle el pelo.

Le masajeé el pelo con el champú de fresas que tanto me gustaba y se lo enjuagué con suavidad, mientras ella me acariciaba dulcemente el brazo derecho.

-Me voy a acostumbrar a esto…- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-No me importaría- le dije besándole en la cabeza mientras cogía la esponja para lavarle el cuerpo.

-¿No?- dijo con una ceja alzada.

-No- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Su cuerpo era irresistible… Las curvas de su cuerpo eran suaves, pero definidas y sus pechos estaban en todo su auge…

Joder… tenía que controlarme para no ser un puto obseso del sexo… sólo lo había practicado dos veces y estaba como un toro en celo…

Terminé de lavar su precioso cuerpo y la enrollé en una toalla.

-Te amo- me besó mientras yo me ponía una toalla en mi cintura.

-Y yo a ti hermosa- le sonreí y le besé brevemente o si no, no saldríamos de aquí nunca…

-Por cierto…- me dijo girándose hacia mí- ¿Cómo trajiste las velas y los pétalos de rosa?

-Alice- dije sin más y ella sonrió.

-¡CHICOSSS!- escuchamos de repente y los dos nos miramos con diversión.

-¿Qué quieres Ali?- gritó mi preciosa novia mientras se dirigía hacia su maleta para coger ropa.

-YA BASTA DE HACER COSITAS TRAVIESASSS…- chilló con voz aguda y los dos soltamos una carcajada- OS ESPERAMOS ABAJO PARA DESAYUNAR, NO TARDÉIS- dijo esto último amenazante.

-¿Se ha tomado algo?- dijo Bella mientras se ponía un precioso bikini negro, y cómo no de tanga…

-Joder nena… tápate o te juro que no saldremos de aquí- le dije con hambre de ella y me sonrió de manera arrebatadora.

-Quizás no quiero salir de aquí osito…- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mí y me miraba intensamente.

Fue lo único que faltó para acortar la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y coger su culo posesivamente.

-Estás siendo mala- le dije con voz bastante grave y sus ojos se encendieron…

-Me encanta serlo contigo bebé- me cogió de la nuca y atrapó mi boca entre la suya.

Estábamos en lo mejor, cuando unos sonoros golpes en la puerta se escucharon…

-Será mejor que salgáis de ahí o Alice vendrá…- dijo la voz de Jasper.

-Llévatela a la ciudad- dije antes de atacar de nuevo los labios de Bella.

-Me ha dicho que le hará un "arreglo" al jeep…- dijo con voz burlona y yo me separé totalmente de Bella…

-¡¿Qué?- le grité a la puerta y pude sentir la risa de Bella.

-Ya sabes como es… como buen amigo y cuñado que soy te aviso, nos vemos abajo- dijo alejándose de la puerta con una sonora carcajada.

-Enana endemoniada…- susurré y Bella me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de colocarse un vestido verde muy corto…

Cogí un bañador de mi maleta y me lo puse ante la atenta mirada de Bella…

-¿Tienes que hacerlo todo tan erótico?- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin dejar de mirar mi miembro…

Joder… ahí estamos de nuevo…

-¿Y tú no puedes ser menos sensual y sexy?- le dije mientras le atrapaba en mis brazos y ella sonrió feliz.

-Te amo osito- me dijo con cariño y yo le sonreí.

-Y yo a ti preciosa- le besé una última vez antes de salir de la habitación y cogerla de la mano.

Bajamos las escaleras entres risas y nos encontramos con cuatro pares de ojos pícaros…

-Al fin estáis aquí chicos…- dijo con voz tranquila Jasper, mientras nos miraba con diversión.

-Si, chicos…- dijo Rose- Por fin habéis dejado de follar…

Los dos nos miramos y me sorprendí al no ver ni rastro del rubor tan característico de Bella…

-Rubita hasta que al fin hablas…- dijo con voz maquiavélica- ¿Cuándo has dejado de gemir como una perra? ¿Hace una hora?- dijo jalando de mi y pasando por al lado de todos- Y es hacer el amor, guapa- dijo mientras vertía la leche en el vaso.

-Tengo razón para gemir…y si follamos como conejos…- dijo cogiendo el miembro de Edward sin nada de discreción…

El gilipollas de mi hermano no hizo más que reírse…

-Joder Rose… más tacto…- dije volviendo la mirada a mi novia.

-¿Tacto? Vamos… no me hagas reír… ¿Tú lo has tenido?- dijo con voz burlona y Bella cogió dos vasos con café y se dirigió hacia Rose.

-¿Te parece que no haya tenido tacto, rubita?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal y yo me descojoné de la risa…

Habíamos visto "peleas" de éstas dos en estado puro, pero ninguna como ésta…

-Y tu Alice…- siguió mi preciosa novia, mientras yo bebía de mi café- ¿Qué carajo hacías gritando como una posesa antes?- dijo mirándola intensamente.

-Quería que desayunáramos todos juntos, nunca lo hacemos…- dijo con voz angelical y yo la miré incrédulo.

-Oh, vamos Alice… desayuno contigo los 365 días del año… no me jodas…- dijo antes de sorber de su café y la miró de nuevo.

-Ya…- dijo inocente…

-¿Qué está tramando enana?

-Oh… nada, nada…- dijo mientas se levantaba- Vamos Jasper, quiero conocer toda la ciudad- dijo cogiendo la mano de Jasper y nos sonrió de nuevo.

¿Qué coño le pasaba a mi hermana?

**Bella pov.**

En el momento que Alice me miró supe que algo quería decirme… por eso estaba tan rara y… Oh… joder…

-Aliii- grité mientras me levantaba de la silla e iba hacia ella.

-Os dejo a solas- dijo muy sabio Jasper y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Ali…- la abracé y ella me correspondió gustosa- Gracias por todo, gracias por lo de las velas y los pétalos de rosa, ha sido perfecto…- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos y ella me apretó más en su pequeño pecho.

-De nada, quería hablar contigo antes de que nos fuéramos, por eso le dije a Jasper sobre mi "amenaza hacia el jeep" para que os lo dijera- dijo haciendo comillas con una sonrisa traviesa.

Yo sólo pude reírme y seguir abrazándola.

En ese momento me acordé del nerviosismo que tenía mientras hacía su maleta…

-Oh… Alice… ¿ya…?- ella se separó de mí y asintió sonriente.

-Ha sido tan especial Bella… Jasper es tan dulce y delicado…- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el enorme sofá.

-Me alegro- dije sonriente.

-¿Y tú?- dijo mirándome con cara dulce.

-Simplemente perfecto- le dije mirándola con cariño.

-¿Te ha tratado bien Emmett?

-Pues claro Ali, nos amamos- le dije sin más y en ese momento vimos a Jasper bajar las escaleras vestido exquisitamente.

-Bueno chicas… tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo- dijo Jasper antes de besar dulcemente a Alice en la cabeza.

-Si- dijo Alice emocionada- Bella aquí está la marca Mac, por Dios…- dijo levantándose como un torbellino y yo me reí.

Su obsesión por el maquillaje y la moda no tenía final…

-Te quiero mucho- le dije mientras la besaba en ambas mejillas.

-Y yo a ti- se separó de mi y me sonrió- No vendremos a comer, ya os llamaré- dijo cogiendo la mano de Jasper.

-Que os divirtáis- dije mientras los miraba alejándose y me di cuenta de algo…- Esperad- llegué hasta ellos y los miré con sorpresa- ¿Cómo vais a ir?

Ya que Emmett y yo éramos los únicos que teníamos carnet de conducir…

-Cogeremos un taxi, no te preocupes- me dijo Jasper con un típica voz tranquila.

-Os llevaré yo- dije cogiendo las llaves de mi Audi que había dejado en la mesita de la entrada.

-No, no, tienes planes, además estaremos de un lado para otro y es mejor coger un taxi, créeme- dijo Jasper convenciéndome…

-¿De verdad?

-Si, no te preocupes, cuidaros- dijo mi amiga poniéndose una elegante pamela y entrando en el taxi que acababa de llegar.

-Adiós- les dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-¿Ya se han ido?- dijo la inconfundible voz de la rubia.

-Si- dije girándome a ella y de repente me abrazó.

-Perdóname por haber tenido tan poco tacto con lo de antes- me susurró apenada en el oído y yo me separé un poco de ella.

-Venga ya… ¿enserio te estás disculpando?

-Si…- dijo con voz débil y yo sonreí.

-Uhg… creo que Edward y Emmett te han dado caña, ¿no?

-Un poco…- dijo mientras sonreía y yo ensanché más mi sonrisa.

-No me ha molestado en absoluto, sabes que siempre estamos así- la abracé de nuevo y ella me correspondió.

-Bien… ¿Cómo os ha ido? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- dijo preocupada y de nuevo me separé de ella.

-Ha sido perfecto Rose, ha tenido un cuidado increíble, sin duda ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- le dije con una sonrisa de felicidad y ella me sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Me alegro, ahora te convertirás en una obsesa del sexo- dijo guiñándome el ojo y empujándome suavemente con el hombro.

-Creo que si- dije riéndome y la abracé de nuevo.

-Mujeres…- se escuchó a Edward en el fondo del salón- Se están matando con palabras y al segundo siguiente se abrazan…- dijo descolocado y Rose y yo nos separamos para mirarlo.

-Y que lo digas…- dijo mi osito y yo le sonreí.

-Nunca nos hemos querido matar "Eddie"- dije burlona y Emmett se descojonó de la risa al igual que Rose…

-Joder… tú también con eso no…- dijo abatido y yo me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla.

-No te metas con dos mujeres o saldrás mal parado- dije sincera- Ni siquiera con una- le guiñé el ojo y me acerqué a mi osito.

-¿Has desayunado ya?

-No, te he estado esperando- me sonrió y me besó.

-Chicos nosotros nos vamos al lago- dijo Rose y nos separamos para mirar a la parejita.

-Vale, ¿venís a comer?

-Bella… ¿de verdad crees que comeremos comida?- dijo la voz sensual de Rose- Comeremos de todo menos comida- le guiñó un ojo a Edward y le besó sin ninguna dificultad por sus altísimos tacones.

-De todas formas llevamos comida, no os preocupéis- dijo Edward cuando Rose le dio un poco de tregua antes de volver a besarlo…

-Vale, que os divirtáis- dijo mi osito y agarró mi mano y me condujo a la cocina- Vamos, tengo hambre bebé- dijo como un niño pequeño y yo me reí.

Se sentó en la misma silla de antes y me puso encima de él.

-¿Has preparado tú todo esto?- dije mirando maravillada la enorme mesa repleta de comida…

-Si, Rose me ha ayudado un poco- dijo divertido mientras me metía un trozo de fresa en la boca- Joder… no he visto nada más sensual…- dijo mirando mi boca sin pestañear y yo me reí de él.

-Tonto- le golpeé el brazo juguetonamente y él me sonrió- Vaya… no me imaginé al enorme oso y a la Barbie rubia en la cocina…- dije una vez había tragado el trozo de fresa.

-Pues ya ves lo que se hace por amor…- dijo burlón y me besó, sintiendo la mezcla de fresa con su delicioso aliento.

Desayunamos entre risas, besos y caricias.

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?- dijo mientras terminábamos de recoger todo.

-Claro- le besé brevemente en los labios y salimos de la cocina.

Emmett cogió las toallas de playa y salimos de la casa con las llaves guardadas en el bolsillo de la toalla.

Me quité el fino vestido y Emmett su camiseta, pudiendo observar sus perfectos abdominales y pectorales…

-Mmmm no puedes estar más bueno- dije con voz intensa y sus ojos se encendieron ante mis palabras…

-Tú sí que estás buena- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y cogió mi trasero para impulsarme y quedar mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura- No te imaginas lo que me provocas cada vez que te veo…- dijo con voz ronca, se estaba excitando… eso me encendió a niveles insospechados…

-Anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Sin duda…- dijo besándome en los labios tiernamente- Nunca podré olvidarla mi vida, todo fue perfecto- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le besé con dulzura, muy lentamente…

-Como sigamos así te lo haré aquí mismo…- gimió y acercó su miembro excitado a mi vientre bajo…

-Joder… ¿te preocupa que los hagamos aquí?- le dije fuera de mí- Estamos solos…

-Cierto- dijo antes de atacar mis labios nuevamente y me tiró con suavidad hacia la suave toalla- Te amo preciosa- atacó mi cuello y yo jadeé.

Mis manos viajaron hacia su enorme pecho y toqué su suave piel, caliente y sensual…

-Estás tan buena…- dijo mirándome con devoción y yo le sonreí pícaramente.

Me quitó la parte de arriba del bikini y se entretuvo lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando mis pezones de manera pecaminosa…

-Emmett…- cerré los ojos y tiré suavemente de su pelo, deleitándome con la suavidad de sus cortos rizos…

-Dime pequeña lo que quieres y lo tendrás…- dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen y mi cintura con delicadeza. Me miró y yo cogí su nuca para besarlo nuevamente.

-Quiero que te hundas en mí salvajemente Emmett, te necesito…- dije fuera de sí y él me miró con mucho deseo a la vez que me besaba con rudeza.

Me quitó la parte de abajo del bikini y le ayudé para quitarse su bañador.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, preciosa…- dijo mientras me miraba sin ningún pudor y eso fue lo que me faltó para coger su cara y meter mi lengua en su boca, mientras hacía fricción con mi sexo en el suyo.

-Bella…- jadeó y de repente se paró en seco a punto de adentrarse en mí- Joder… pierdo la cabeza cuando estoy tan cerca de ti…- dijo levantándose dejándome totalmente expuesta.

-¿Qué?- dije mirándolo con horror y él me miró por primera vez desde que se había levantado.

-Oh, perdóname mi vida- dijo agachándose a mi altura para besarme dulcemente- Es que se me ha olvidado el puto condón…- dijo hastiado y antes de que se fuese lo agarré de la muñeca.

A sí que era eso…

-Osito…- dije sacando uno de los dos condones que había guardado en el bolsillo de mi vestido- Toma- dije sonriente y todo su malhumor desapareció en ese instante y se abalanzó hacia mí.

-Estás en todo…- dijo mientras se lo ponía y se posicionaba en mi entrada.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo dependiente del sexo…- dije con una sonrisa y él me sonrió burlón.

-Me gusta- dijo antes de penetrarme sin ningún aviso, lo cual provocó un total placer en mi cuerpo.

-Dios…- jadeé clavando mis uñas en sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- dijo haciendo el amago por separarse de mí y yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura.

-Deja de preguntarme si me has hecho daño y pregúntame por el placer que me has dado…- dije antes de besarlo y él pareció relajarse correspondiendo a mi beso con voracidad.

Me penetró nuevamente y sentí más placer que antes, como si eso fuera posible…

-¡Bella!- gritó fuera de si y ahora supe cuánto se había contenido anoche para que no nos escucharan los demás…

-Emmett, ¡más!

-Toma más- dijo penetrándome fuertemente, sintiéndolo hasta mi tope…

-¡EMMETT!- le clavé más fuertemente mis uñas en su espalda y él cogió mis caderas para que el ritmo fuese sincronizado.

-Bella… Oh…

-Emmett, es… es enorme- dije mirándolo y pude ver su cara de placer ante mis palabras y por las fuertes estocadas que estaba dando en mi cuerpo.

Me encantaba hacerle enloquecer…

-Joder… nena… eres tan estrecha…- embistió con rudeza mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, sin dejar de apretar mis caderas hacia su miembro.

Mi cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo de placer en cada estocada y sabía que faltaba poco para dejar liberar mi clímax.

-Emmett- susurré sin fuerzas sintiendo el comienzo de mi orgasmo…

Mi cuerpo apretó su miembro con desesperación y él gruñó en mi oído, en un sonido totalmente erótico.

-Bella…- susurró eróticamente en mi oído mientras mi cuerpo se liberaba con fuertes espasmos, mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente- Mírame- dijo mi hombre con voz sensual y le obedecí.

Su cara estaba ligeramente sonrosada por el ejercicio y su boca formaba una sonrisa pícara. Sus ojos… sus ojos eran dos llamas encendidas…

-Te amo- dijo mirándome con intensidad y sólo le faltó dos estocadas más para llegar a su liberación…- BELLA…- dijo mientras sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba por completo a causa de su orgasmo. Me besó suavemente en el cuello y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Eres perfecto- le dije con una sonrisa- Te amo- le besé ligeramente en los labios y sentí su sonrisa burlona contra mis labios.

-Y tú eres mi diosa- se separó para mirarme fijamente en los labios y me besó en la punta de la nariz.

Pasé mis dedos por su fuerte espalda y noté el sudor y el calor de su piel.

-¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño? -le dije mientras le acariciaba la línea de la mandíbula.

-Por favor- me dijo con una cara de niño bueno y tiró de mí para cogerme en brazos y correr hacia el agua clara.

-Últimamente estás haciendo esto muy a menudo…- le dije mientras señalábamos nuestra postura.

-Eso es quizás porque no puedo dejar de tocarte…- dijo con voz pícara- Ni de besarte…- dijo antes de unir nuestros labios y mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello con fuerza.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder y sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y mi espalda de manera casi animal.

Cada vez me estaba gustando más lo rudo…

-Te amo- le dije cuando nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, estaba jadeando de nuevo…

Sentí su erección en mi vientre bajo y jadeé de nuevo.

-Joder nena… como sigas jadeando así no saldremos de esta playa en años… - dijo divertido mientras me miraba con hambre.

-La verdad es que no me importaría…- dije trazando con mis dedos sus perfectos pectorales.

-Ven aquí- me dijo mientras agarraba mi cuello y me besaba con un beso voraz.

Hicimos el amor dos veces más, teniendo que salir Emmett en dos ocasiones del agua a causa de los dichosos preservativos…

La verdad era que ya me estaba cansando bastante de esos plastiquitos… pero de momento era lo que había… quizás cuando cumpliese los 18 dentro de unos meses podría tomarme las pastillas anticonceptivas sin que Carliste o Esme se enteraran…

-¿En qué piensas?- me dijo Emmett mientras me apartaba un mechón de mi cara.

Estábamos tumbados en la toalla tomando el sol o al menos yo intentándolo, ya que mi piel era más blanca que la leche…

-En nuestro método anticonceptivo…- dije mientras abría los ojos para mirar su hermosa cara. Él puso cara de sorpresa y me incitó a que continuara- Quizás me esté cansando de esos plásticos…

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada y yo lo miré divertida.

-Sólo llevas unas horas en el mundo del sexo y, ¿ya estás cansada de los condones?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si- dije mientras asentía.

-¿Y qué pretendes? No es que ahora mismo podamos tener más opciones…- dijo mientras apoyaba un codo en la toalla para soportar su peso y mirarme mejor.

-Bueno… no me gustaría que mis queridos suegros- Emmett me miró divertido- Sepan que estoy pervirtiendo a su hermoso bebé- dije con voz inocente y él me miró burlón.

-¿Pervirtiéndome? Oh, vamos nena… sabes de sobra que soy yo el que estoy pervirtiendo a la "dulce Bella…"- se quitó una lágrima imaginaria de la cara y me miró con picardía.

-Idiota- le di un golpe en el pecho mientras le sonreía- Estoy pensando en tomarme pastillas anticonceptivas cuando cumpla los 18, de ese modo tus padres no se enterarían…

-Me parece estupendo- me dijo cogiéndome de las muñecas con delicadeza para ponerme encima de él- Pero si llega la hora y no quieres, a mí no me importará siempre que tenga este cuerpo serrano para mi solo- me susurró esto último en el oído y yo me estremecí a la vez que su estómago rugía.

Lo miré con picardía y ahora fue mi turno de descojonarse en su cara.

-Si, vamos ríete pequeño sabandija- dijo mientras me hacía cosquillas y yo no podía parar de reír.

-Emmett para- dije jadeante por las risas y él no cesaba- Emmett por favor, para- dije mientras me cogía mi tripa que ya me dolía de reírme.

-Hasta que no digas que soy el rey del sexo no te dejaré- dijo mirándome burlón y yo me mordí el labio- ¿Y bien?- alzó una ceja y me miró más detenidamente.

-Oh, si, Emmett Cullen de Mc Carthy eres el dios del sexo- grité a los cuatro vientos provocando una tronadora carcajada por su parte.

-Gracias, tú eres mi diosa del sexo entonces- dijo con voz divertida y yo asentí.

Nos levantamos y recogimos todo, inclusive los tres condones que habíamos usado.

-Esto es repugnante…- dije mirando el líquido blanco en todo su esplendor.

-No dirás eso cuando me derrame dentro de ti- dijo en mi oído y después pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja…

-Lo estoy deseando- dije sintiendo cómo mi bikini se mojaba de nuevo por momentos…

Sin duda Emmett era el dios del sexo, no es que hubiera probado nada con otro hombre, pero su tamaño, sus caricias, sus embestidas y sus besos eran inigualables…

Hice caso omiso a mi calentón repentino porque ahora yo también tenía hambre y sobretodo si me dejaba llevar no pararíamos nunca… me convertiría como la ninfómana de Rose y eso… eso estaba feo…

Sonreí por el hilo de mis pensamientos…

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo Emmett mirándome desde el sofá.

No me había dado ni cuenta que habíamos entrado en casa y que habíamos soltado todas las cosas en la entrada.

-Estaba pensando que pronto me convertiré en una ninfómana…- dije mirándolo con diversión mientras pasaba por su lado en dirección a la cocina.

-No me molestaría…- dijo cogiendo mi culo con ambas manos, provocando una risa por mi parte.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?- dije cambiando de tema, porque sabía que si seguíamos por ese camino no saldríamos de la habitación en todo el día… y quizás toda la noche…

-¿Pedimos pizza y así no tienes que hacer de comer?- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y ponía su barbilla en mi hombro.

Si… porque nuestras vacaciones aparte de diversión eran para demostrarles a Carliste y Esme y el matrimonio Hale que éramos bastantes maduros como para poder irnos de viaje por ahí lejos… y eso incluía comida, limpieza y orden…

Todo era para que pudiéramos viajar a Manhattan… era la ciudad de nuestro sueño.

-Mi amor- me dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré y le incité a que siguiese hablando- Cuando quieras pedimos o te ayudo a hacer la comida.

-Sabes que tenemos que hacernos la comida, es lo suyo- le recordé y él asintió.

-¿Por qué no haces la lasaña que tanto me gusta? Te prometo que esta vez te ayudaré- dijo con cara de carnero a medio morir…

Claro… la última vez que me iba a ayudar en la cocina se escaqueó de tal manera que se fue con Jasper a jugar a la play…

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo- le besé ligeramente en los labios antes de volverme y abrir la nevera.

-¿Qué hago?- dijo como un niño pequeño detrás de mí siguiendo todos mis movimientos…

-Puedes ir cortando el pimiento y la cebolla para la carne- dije señalando la tabla para cortar que estaba encima de la encimera.

-Vale- dijo con una sonrisa dándome una nalgada en el trascurso…

Se quitó la camiseta que llevaba y pude observar con detenimiento su tersa piel mojada por el sudor con restos de arena de la playa…

Joder… era putamente sexy…

-Cariño, no me sirves de pinche si eres tan jodidamente sexy…- le dije mientras le miraba de todos los ángulos posibles…

-Y tú estás provocando que te suba a la habitación y no hacerte salir hasta que me implores que te deje, cariño- me sonrió y volvió a su tarea.

Lo dicho… el dios del sexo…

Me quedé callada para no seguir esta conversación tan erótica y comencé a poner las placas de pasta a hervir en el agua.

-¿Así?- dijo cortando a la perfección los pimientos y las cebollas.

-Si… veo que aprendes rápido…- dije con doble intención que él la captó de inmediato.

-Lo puedo ser aún más con más práctica- dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo le sonreí pícaramente.

Cogí lo que había cortado Emmett y lo eché en la sartén para freírlo todo. Después de añadí la carne picada.

-Ese puto tanga me está matando…- dijo metiendo dos dedos en el lateral de la tela, haciendo de nuevo que me estremeciera.

-Emmett no puedo desconcentrarme…- le imploré antes de sacar la última placa de pasta del agua y la dejaba escurrir en el fregadero.

-No sabes lo que provocas en mí, Bella…- me susurró restregando su excitado miembro en mi espalda baja…

Joder…

Si… claro que sabía lo que le provocaba, pero lo estaba ignorando por si queríamos comer hoy…

-Emmett como sigas así te quedarás sin comer osito lindo- le dije con voz malévola sabiendo que la comida era sagrada para él…

Sonreí al ver por el rabillo del ojo su decepción… pero de pronto sonrió como un puto actor de cine…

-Quizás mi dieta haya cambiado… ahora tengo hambre de ti…- ahí estamos de nuevo… era lo que me temía… que me contestara de esa manera…

Bajé el fuego considerablemente de la carne y lo encaré.

-Yo no te saciaré como esa rica lasaña…

-Oh, claro que si nena, me saciarás de miles de maneras diferentes…- acercó su boca a la mía y me besó vorazmente…

Me dejé llevar totalmente, no podía ignorar lo que mi cuerpo me pedía…

Emmett me cogió en peso y me subió encima de la encimera con habilidad.

-Siempre he tenido esta fantasía…- susurró en mi oído mientras quitaba el nudo de mi bikini…


	15. Capítulo 15: Insaciable

_**Capítulo 15: Insaciable…**_

**Bella pov.**

"Siempre he tenido esta fantasía…"

Joder…

¿Podía ser más erótico y sensual?

La respuesta era no, no había un hombre más sexy que Emmett Cullen…

Cogí su nuca y lo besé con hambre, un hambre que sentía desde antes de terminar de hacer el amor siquiera…

Era totalmente irresistible…

-Me encantas- me susurró roncamente en el oído dejando caer la tela de mi bikini, dejándome expuesta de cintura para arriba. Sus azules ojos se convirtieron en casi negros de deseo… y eso me encendió de manera irresistible…

Mis manos viajaron hacia su ancho pecho, acariciando esa piel que tanto me gustaba… sus músculos se tensaron y sus bellos se pusieron de punta en cuanto mis dedos fueron bajando por sus marcados abdominales…

Joder… no podía estar más bueno…

-Estás buenísimo- dije con voz demasiado grave y él dejó de besar mi cuello para mirarme intensamente…

-Me vuelves loco- dijo antes de darme un beso voraz, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de mi boca con rudeza.

Gemí en respuesta y él se pegó más a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su enorme erección justo en mi sexo…

Yo ya no estaba para más tonterías… lo necesitaba en mi interior justo en este momento…

-Emmett te necesito…- dije jalando de su pelo para que prestara atención.

-Tranquila nena- sonrió burlón y yo me mordí el labio inferior…

Emmett bajó hacia mis pechos y los lamió y mordió a su antojo, mientras que yo arqueaba mi espalda de manera casi involuntaria al sentir tantísimo placer…

-Emmett…- apreté mis uñas en sus brazos y gemí audiblemente…

-Eres exquisita…- dijo antes de bajar por mi torso para llegar a mi abdomen.

Me dio besos húmedos por toda la extensión hasta llegar a la tela del bikini…

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto nena…- su voz cada vez era más ronca y yo estaba totalmente húmeda…

Emmett me retiró un poco de la encimera y me fue quitando de manera tortuosa la parte inferior del bikini. Cuando me lo quitó completamente la pequeña tela, me miró con mucha lujuria y se relamió los labios…

Joder…

-Estás buenísima nena…- se acercó y me besó rudamente, cogiendo mi nuca con sus fuertes manos…

-Te necesito ya Emmett Cullen- le dije separándome de él y mirándolo a tan sólo dos centímetros…

Él cogió mi cintura y se pegó a mí totalmente, miré para su miembro y ya tenía el dichoso plastiquito…

Vaya… no me había dado cuenta de nada…

-Te amo- me dijo antes de meter su miembro en mi cavidad de una estocada.

-Joder…- susurré sin voz casi por la fuerza de la estocada…

-¿Te ha dolido?- dijo quedándose totalmente quieto con sus músculos en tensión…

-No digas tonterías, quiero que me la metas hasta en fondo bebé- dije con voz sensual y él me miró intensamente a la vez que me besaba, adentrando la lengua hasta el fondo de mi boca al igual que su miembro en mi sexo…

-Bella- susurró mientras cogíamos un ritmo deliciosamente placentero…

Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura para sentirlo más profundamente… como si eso fuera posible… y Emmett puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, haciendo que su fuerte respiración diese directo en mi piel…

Su miembro estaba llegando a mi tope y aún quedaba un buen trozo fuera…

Joder… sin duda lloraría por lo que se quedaba fuera…

-¡Emmett!- grité en éxtasis mientras aceleraba sus estocadas…

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecha… Dios…- mordió mi cuello de manera que debería ser ilegal y puso sus manos en mi espalda baja, acercándome aún más a él…

-¡Emmett, más!- dije como una puta posesa y él me obedeció…

-Bella… ¿quieres más?- dijo con voz totalmente ronca y yo asentí- Dímelo- demandó…

-Emmett, quiero más- le grité como una pervertida y él embistió con más fuerza…

Nuestro ritmo había pasado de ser rápido a ser errático, al igual que nuestras respiraciones…

Sólo me faltaron tres estocadas más para llegar a mi ansiada liberación…

-EMMETT- clavé mis uñas en su fuerte espalda y me dejé llevar por los espasmos de mi cuerpo…

Emmett se separó lo justo de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos…

-Oh, Bella…- sentí mi cuerpo apretarlo por completo y su miembro temblar en mi interior… haciendo que gimiera de nuevo…

-Dios Emmett…

-Bella…- su orgasmo llegó provocando que su boca mordiera mi labio inferior de manera pecaminosa y gemí de nuevo…

De repente me vino un olor a quemado y lo miré inmediatamente…

La carne…

-Joder- dije separándolo lo justo de mi cuerpo para poder bajarme de la encimera y apagar la carne, provocando que sacara su miembro casi bruscamente de mi interior, lo cual me encendió de nuevo…

Apagué el fuego de la carne y lo removí todo, viendo que se había quemado un poco la carne…

En ese momento escuché la risa atronadora de mi osito y me giré para encararle.

-¿De qué te ríes?- dije mostrándome seria…

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas así bebé- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- No me digas que no tiene gracia… si la tienes y lo sabes- su boca se posó en la mía y toda la seriedad que estaba simulando se fue al garete…

De repente me reí y él me siguió.

-Eres increíble…- le dije negando con la cabeza y él cogió mi cintura.

-Aun así me amas- me dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

-Si- dije sonriente y recogí del suelo el tanga del bikini para ponérmelo.

-Si, tápate o no responderé de mis actos…

-Pervertido…-dije rodando los ojos con una sonrisa mientras recogía la parte superior del bikini.

-Me haces serlo…- dijo con su sonrisa infantil, dejándose ver sus hermosos hoyuelos…

-Te amo- le besé ligeramente en los labios y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti preciosa- me besó en la frente y me dejó ir para terminar de hacer la comida.

Después de "arreglar" la carne y montar las placas de pasta, le eché queso rallado encima y la metí en el horno.

-Viéndote así me dan ganas de pedirte que te cases conmigo- me abrazó por la espalda y me besó en el cuello.

-Oh, vamos… ¿contigo?- dije burlona- ¿Para que se me queme la comida todos los días?

-Creo que no te quejarías…- dijo succionando un trozo de piel de mi cuello.

-Como sigas así pareceré un dálmata- su risa inundó la cocina.

-Bueno… serás mi hermosa dálmata…- dijo antes de succionar de nuevo mi piel.

Pusimos la mesa entre risas y empujones y encendimos la televisión para enterarnos al menos de algo de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo…

Emmett me sentó a horcajadas encima de él y me besó nuevamente el cuello.

-He estado pensando…- mi mirada se dirigió hacia su hermosa cara y alcé una ceja.

-Me asustas cada vez que piensas- dije con una sonrisa y él me la devolvió de manera sensual.

-Esta vez te gustará…- me aseguró y dejó mi cuello para prestarme atención- He pensado en estudiar el año que viene en Dartmouth.

-¿De verdad?- le dije emocionada y él asintió sonriente.

**Emmett pov.**

Cada vez que le hacía el amor a mi mujer, porque eso sería ahora y siempre, me sentía como un puto actor porno por sacarle esos gemidos tan maravillosos de su boca…

Hoy la había sentido más profundamente que ayer y eso me gustaba más de la cuenta… como siguiese así le estaría haciendo el amor todo el puto día, como un puto pervertido…

Y es que estaba seguro de una cosa, esta niña era mi tentación…

Verla apagando el fuego y removiendo la carne, sentí como que estábamos casados… en una escena tan cotidiana como hacer la comida…

Cómo me gustaría casarme con ella y tener hijos… me diría que estaría loco por pensar de esa manera, pero era lo que sentía…

-Viéndote así me dan ganas de pedirte que te cases conmigo- le abracé por la espalda y le besé su precioso cuello.

-Oh, vamos… ¿contigo?- dijo con voz burlona y yo sonreí- ¿Para que se me queme la comida todos los días?

-Creo que no te quejarías…- succioné una parte de la piel de su cuello y quise enloquecer… olía jodidamente bien…

-Como sigas así pareceré un dálmata- solté una carcajada por sus ocurrencias…

-Bueno… serás mi hermosa dálmata…- succioné de nuevo su piel, jamás me separaría de ella, pasara lo que pasara… de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Pusimos la mesa y la senté en mis piernas…

Mientras estaba succionando el cuello de mi preciosa novia y escuchando las noticias de fondo, de nuevo me vino a le mente lo que estaba pensando desde hacía unos meses…

Hoy sería el día que se lo diría a Bella, no dudaba que me apoyaría, pero no quería adelantar acontecimientos por si cambiaba de opinión…

Mi padre, sin duda, estaría orgulloso de mí.

Dejé de sentir el suave golpeteo del corazón de Bella al separar mi boca de su piel y presté atención en sus facciones.

Era simplemente hermosa…

Decidí que ahora era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella.

-He estado pensando…- dije sin dejar de besar su suave piel.

-Me asustas cada vez que piensas- la miré, viendo su perfecta sonrisa y le sonreí.

-Esta vez te gustará…- le aseguré y me separé de su cuello para poder hablar seriamente- He pensado en estudiar el año que viene en Dartmouth.

-¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada y yo sonreí.

Ahí vamos… ahora diría lo que marcaría mi futuro y mi vida para siempre…

-Es la universidad que tiene el mejor programa para estudiar medicina…- dije estudiando todas sus facciones y su boca se ensanchó en una preciosa sonrisa.

-¿De… de verdad?- me miró intensamente a los ojos y yo asentí sonriendo- Oh, Emmett, es genial- me abrazó y yo puse mi cara en su pequeño hombro.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?- dije separándome un poco de ella.

Lo que más temía era que ella no quisiera estudiar en esa universidad y no poder verla en mucho tiempo… Si fuera así, no iría a esa universidad e iría a la que ella fuera, no podría estar lejos de ella en ningún momento…

-¿Importarme? Oh, vamos, Emmett, es la mejor noticia que me podrías dar bebé- me besó ligeramente en los labios y me miró de nuevo- Estoy muy orgullosa por ti Emmett, sabía que al final te decantarías por salvar vidas- me sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

-Bella, pero hay un problema- ella me miró interrogante- No quiero separarme de ti, iré a la misma universidad que tú.

-Emmett no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, si has decidido ir a Dartmouth, irás- dijo seria y yo la miré con horror- Además…- acarició mi pecho- Yo también pensaba ir a Dartmouth para hacer Administración y Gestión de empresas, quiero llevar las empresas de mi padre- dijo segura y yo la abracé haciéndole saber todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Gracias mi vida, gracias…- la besé de nuevo y ella sonrió contra mis labios.

-No podría estar lejos de ti mi vida- me besó y en ese momento sonó el horno, anunciando que nuestra comida ya estaba lista.

-Tengo hambre- le confesé y ella me sonrió.

-Lo sé, has tardado demasiado en quejarte- me dijo de manera cariñosa y yo me levanté con una sonrisa para ayudarle.

Comimos o más bien yo le di de comer a ella y ella a mí, estábamos comiendo un delicioso helado de chocolate cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Quién será?- le dije a Bella mientras me levantaba a cogerlo.

Miré la pantalla y vi que era la enana.

-Dime Alice- me senté en el sofá y Bella se sentó a mi lado.

-Emmett estamos en una tienda de lencería…- dijo chillona y yo rodé los ojos…

-Muy bien, ¿y en qué se supone que te puedo ayudar?

-Hombres…- susurró asqueada y yo sonreí- Quiero que elijas un color de los que te diré, ¿vale?

-¿Para qué?- cómo me gustaba hacerla rabiar…

-Emmett Cullen no preguntes más, me dirás el color y punto- demandó y yo asentí sin que me viera… no podía arriesgarme a que la maldita enana le hiciera un "arreglo" al jeep…

-Venga, dime los colores…- Bella soltó una carcajada.

-¿Azul, blanco, rosa o negro?

Inmediatamente miré el cuerpo perfecto de mi diosa y supe que cualquier color le quedaría bien a esa suave piel…

-Necesito saber para qué es y te lo diré…

-Joder Emmett… estas acabando con mi paciencia- dijo asqueada…- Se supone que es un regalo para Bella, no necesito que mi hermano me diga el mejor color para seducir a mi novio…- escuché la fuerte carcajada de Jasper… y yo me descojoné también…- No te rías y dímelo.

-Es que todos son sexys…- me quejé y ella soltó un suspiro.

-Vale, no me estás sirviendo de nada…

-Bueno… vale… el negro- dije seguro y ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo que me suponía… vale, gracias Emm- noté movimiento- No le digas nada, es una sorpresa…- y colgó.

-Está completamente loca…- susurré dejando el móvil encima de la mesa y Bella soltó otra carcajada.

-Si, pero aun así la quieres- me dijo y me metió una cucharada de helado en la boca- ¿Qué quería?

Joder… ¿Ahora que se supone que le tenía que decir?

-Nada… que si habíamos comido y qué estábamos haciendo- ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y por qué se supone que le has contestado "negro"?

Oh… joder…

-Pues porque… porque quería que eligiera un color para una camiseta de Jasper… decía que tenía que saber el gusto de un chico.

-Vaya… la enana pidiendo consejos… increíble…- dijo antes de limpiarse la boca de helado.

-Si… está loca- Bella sonrió y yo me terminé el helado.

Miré el reloj del salón y vi que eran las seis de la tarde…

-¿Son las seis de la tarde?- dije extrañado y cogí mi móvil para averiguarlo.

-Si… joder… se me ha pasado volando el día…- dijo triste- No quiero que se acaben estas vacaciones Emm- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y yo la acerqué a mi pecho.

-No te preocupes, ya convenceremos a los viejos para que podamos ir a cualquier lado- le aseguré y su cara se iluminó.

-¿Enserio?

-Si- le sonreí y ella me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Gracias por ser como eres Emmett, jamás me separaré de ti- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse completamente dormida.

-Te amo princesa- le besé en el tope de la cabeza y la cogí con cuidado de no despertarla y la subí a nuestra habitación.

La dejé con mucho cuidado encima de la enorme cama y le quité el bikini húmedo.

Contemplé su maravilloso cuerpo y le puse una de mis camisetas, de veía realmente sexy…

Le besé con suavidad y la tapé con la sábana, haciendo que la fina tela se deslizara por sus suaves piernas.

Decidí hacer un poco de ejercicio, ya que ayer fue el primer día que no había hecho nada desde que comencé hace ahora un año y medio…

Me encaminé hacia el balcón de nuestra habitación, dónde estaban todas las pesas, máquinas y demás para hacer ejercicio, porque por eso había escogido esta habitación… y me dispuse a ejercitar mi cuerpo.

Después de dos horas y con el cuerpo totalmente reventado, me levanté del suelo con el cuerpo chorreando en sudor…

-Eres completamente sexy…- dijo la voz de mi mujer y yo miré inmediatamente hacia el enorme ventanal que servía de puerta para salir hacia el balcón.

Bella estaba con el pelo un poco revuelto, con mi camisa llegándole por encima de las rodillas, acariciando su cuerpo inocentemente, pero lo que verdaderamente me mató fue su mano en el marco de la puerta, con una pose totalmente sensual, y sus dientes apretando su labio inferior…

Joder…

-Y tú estás demasiado buena para tu bien nena- me sequé un poco el sudor con la toalla y la tiré a cualquier lugar.

-Es imposible que te pongas más bueno de lo que estás guapo- avanzó hacia mí como una gata encelo y atrapó mis labios sin previo aviso.

-Me alegro de que te guste- le guiñé de manera totalmente vacilona y ella dejó escapar un dulce gemido.

Atrapó mi mano y la llevó hasta su sexo desnudo.

-Me tienes así desde hace quince minutos… ver esos músculos en tensión y ese cuerpo- me acarició con la otra mano los pectorales, bajando por los abdominales- Es una tentación demasiado grande para mí…

Gemí al tocar su sexo totalmente mojado… estaba totalmente lista para mí y no me faltó más para cogerla en peso y poner mis manos en su cintura. Ella inmediatamente enrolló sus finas piernas en mis caderas.

Se sacó un condón del bolsillo de mi camiseta y me lo puso con delicadeza… ya me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a que ella me pusiera el condón con tanta soltura…

No esperé ni a que sus manos tocaran la piel de mi espalda, simplemente entré en ella de una sola estocada.

-Dios…- susurró dejando su cuerpo totalmente lacio…

Saqué mi miembro completamente y de nuevo la penetré fuertemente.

-Ah, Emmett…- susurró en mi oído y me volví completamente loco…

Avancé sin dejar de penetrarla, en embestidas secas y bruscas y apoyé su espalda en la pared del balcón.

-Bella…- cogí su trasero y lo pellizqué fuertemente mientras la impulsaba más arriba, para tener mejor acceso a su cuello y su oído.

La embestí nuevamente, y la saqué de nuevo, dejando sólo la punta en su interior…

-Emmett- gritó y yo sonreí como un idiota al ser el causante de ese sonido que me volvía loco…

-Dios… se siente tan bien…- dije notando el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome de manera casi inocente…

Embestí con más rudeza y ella automáticamente clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, haciéndome daño y escociéndome por el sudor que tenía en el cuerpo, pero me dio igual, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso…

Sabía que estaba cerca de su orgasmo, su respiración y sus gemidos me lo decían…

-Vente para mí preciosa…- le susurré en el oído y pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja…

-¡Emmett!- gritó como nunca y la cogí con fuerza porque su cuerpo estaba totalmente exhausto… yo no necesité más para llegar a mi propio orgasmo…

-BELLA- grité de manera casi gutural y apoyé mi frente en la suya, sintiendo su respiración totalmente errática…

-Ha sido… - dijo sin poder seguir la frase…

-Salvaje- terminé yo por ella y me miró con una sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Te amo más que a mi vida- me besó y me abrazó sintiendo sus perfectos pechos en el mío.

-Y yo a ti preciosa- le besé en la frente y me separé un poco de ella, haciendo que la camiseta se le pegara totalmente a su cuerpo a causa del sudor…- ¿Un baño?

-Por supuesto- me guiñó y se bajó con elegancia de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi miembro saliera completamente de ella.

Nos duchamos y cuando estábamos saliendo hacia la habitación, oímos unas voces en el piso de abajo.

-Ya han llegado los chicos…- dijo Bella mientras se ponía un bikini más diminuto todavía que el de esta mañana, como si eso fuera posible…

Yo por mi parte me puse un bañador rojo, que según mi pequeña diosa, me sentaba de maravilla.

-Me encanta ese bañador- dijo pasando sus dedos por la cinturilla de éste.

-Lo sé- le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo.

-Gallito…- murmuró rodando los ojos y yo la cogí de la nuca para besarla.

-Te amo- le besé de nuevo y me separé de ella para ponerme una camiseta blanca.

Se puso un vestido muy fino negro y las sandalias altas a juego. Después se cogió un moño informal y me miró sonriente.

Parecía una modelo de revista con todas las reglas…

-Vamos- me cogió la mano y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con los chicos.

Cuando bajamos la escena que nos encontramos no podía ser más graciosa…

Rosalie parecía un puto salmonete con la piel roja por el sol y mi hermano parecía un puto giri con la gorra y quemado por todas partes… Los dos estaban tirados literalmente en el suelo poniendo caras de placer.

-Chicos no es bueno daros gusto con el puto suelo…- susurré con voz burlona y la mirada envenenada de Rose fue lo que me faltó para descojonarme de la risa…

-Rubita como que se te ha pasado la mano, ¿no?- dijo mi preciosa novia a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-Si, si, ríete…- dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía cara de dolor- Joder… cómo duele…

La miré bien y me fijé que sus ojos y parte de su sien estaban completamente blancas, con una forma de…

-No me jodas que te has quemado con las gafas puestas…- Bella se tiró al suelo para descojonarse y yo solté una sonora carcajada…

-Jajajajajajajaja, pareces un puto extraterrestre- más risas…

-Jajajaja, si, descojónate… serás mamón…- dijo quitándose la camiseta, dejando ver su piel al rojo vivo…

-Rose enserio, te has achicharrado- dijo Bella todavía en el suelo.

-Joder…- al fin se escuchó la voz de mi hermano…

-¿Qué te pasa Eddie?

-Nada "osito"- dijo con voz melosa y mi risa se esfumó.

-Ey, sólo le puedo decir yo "osito" salmonete- le empujó mi preciosa novia y tuve que descojonarme de nuevo.

-Si, Eddie, ¿demasiado ejercicio físico bajo el sol?- le piqué.

-No lo sabes tú bien…- dijo Rose con voz malévola y yo sonreí feliz.

-Uuuu, el pequeño Eddie se ha ido de paseo…- Bella se descojonó a mi lado al igual que yo…

-Más bien se ha ido a nadar- dijo Rose guiñándonos un ojo y miré a Edward y éste me miraba con cara de asesino…

-Venga ya Emmett, no me dirás que tú has jugado al parchís- dijo levantándose del suelo con dificultad.

-Si y a la oca también- dijo Bella con tono inocente y yo la miré con una sonrisa.

-Como sea…- gruñó Edward- Voy a ducharme.

-Te acompaño cariño- dijo melosa Rosalie y Bella y yo rodamos los ojos…

Aunque en realidad nosotros estábamos haciendo más ejercicio físico que ellos…

-Esta noche habrá barbacoa chicos, hay que terminar la carne para mañana- dijo mi novia mientras me cogía de la mano para encaminarnos hacia la cocina.

-Vale- dijo Edward mientras desaparecía con Rose escaleras arriba.

-Vaya dos…- susurró Bella mirándome con diversión, yo sólo pude sonreír.

Estábamos sacando la carne de la nevera cuando se abrió la puerta de un golpe sordo.

-¡Chicos, ya estamos en casa!- se escuchó la chillona voz de mi hermana.

-¡Estamos aquí, Alice!- gritó Bella mientras cogía una bandeja del mueble.

Mi hermana llegó y detrás de ella Jasper, con cara de cansado… normal…

-Hola chicos- dijo Jasper con cara de cansado.

-¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Te ha torturado mucho?

-Puf… recuérdame no ir más con Alice de compras…- me carcajeé del pringado de mi amigo…

-Si irás Jazz, sabes que siempre vendrás conmigo…- dijo mi hermana segura y el pobre de mi amigo asintió como un autómata…

-Qué pringado eres tío…- negué con la cabeza y me carcajeé de él…

-Ya te llegará osito Emm…- y ahí estamos de nuevo…

-Que sólo yo puedo llamarle osito…- dijo mi novia en mi defensa y le guiñé el ojo sonriente.

-La ciudad es preciosa, chicos…- mi hermana se sentó en una silla pesadamente- He comprado de todo.

-¿Si? No me digas…- ironizó Bella.

-Te encantará Bella- dijo emocionada y Bella paró en seco cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué me encantará?

-Las cosas que te he comprado, tonta, son geniales…

-No deberías de haberme comprado nada Alice…- y ahí vamos con la polémica de estas dos de nuevo…

-Era una oportunidad única, he comprado de Mac…- miré a mi novia y los ojos de ésta se iluminaron de manera casi cómica.

-¿De verdad?- dejó la bandeja en la encimera y se acercó a mi hermana con una sonrisa.

-Si, te encantará- dijo feliz y de repente Bella se abalanzó hacia Alice.

-Oh, enana, gracias- le besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-De nada tonta, me ha costado sudor y lágrimas casi…

-Y que lo digas… por poco llaman a la policía porque ésta muchachita- señaló a mi hermana- Quería llevarse un maquillaje de no sé qué exclusivo para trabadoras…

-Por supuesto…- saltó mi hermana- Esas putas no tienen ni puta idea de maquillarse, les he hecho un favor…

-Y conociéndote te lo has llevado, ¿no?- le dije mirándola con diversión.

-Pues claro hermanito… qué poco me conoces…

-Y decidme… ¿qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Ejercicio- saltó mi querida novia- Mucho ejercicio, no queremos engordar ni un gramo…- sonrió de manera perversa y empujó la puerta con la cadera para salir al jardín.

-Vaya… vaya… al parecer aquí todo el mundo se ha divertido mientras yo he tenido que estar andando y cargando bolsas por toda la puta ciudad…- susurró cansado mi amigo.

-Cuando veas a Rose y a Edward te descojonarás- dije soltando una carcajada al imaginarlos de nuevo…

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- dijo mi hermana mirándome con una ceja alzada y de pronto los vi en la puerta.

-Eso…- señalé a la puerta y me descojoné de nuevo, Alice y Jasper miraron a la parejita feliz y se descojonaron de la risa…

-Si, reíros… tener hermano y amigos para esto… joder…- susurró la rubia malhumorada.

-Por Dios Rose… la piel te envejecerá al menos diez años…- susurró mi hermana con voz perversa antes de descojonarse de nuevo.

-No me jodas…- dijo mirándose en el reflejo de la nevera con cara de susto.

Todos soltamos una sonora carcajada…

* * *

Hola chicas, veréis, como habréis podido comprobar he subido muchos capítulos a la vez en estos días, después de haber dejado a las historias un poco abandonadas…

Bien… eso se debe a que yo suelo publicar en mi blog, ./

Y por eso no he publicado por aquí… Ahora me he decidido a subirlas aquí también y espero de corazón que os guste, ya te tenido varios review, los cuales los agradezco de corazón, ¡GRACIAS CHICAS POR COMENTAR!, vuestras palabras son muy importante para mí, son mi inspiración y mis ganas de escribir cada día.

Esta semana estaré bastante liada con los exámenes finales, así que no sé cuándo subiré de nuevo, pero espero que pronto, cuando pase esta semana escribiré como siempre, de momento no tengo nada atrasado, lo cual agradezco, he estado todo el fin de semana escribiendo para todas vosotras!

Un besote a todas,

Romiina^.^


	16. Capítulo 16: La Perla, Victoria s Secret

_**Capítulo 16: La Perla, Victoria´s Secret y demás…**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba poniendo la bandeja de carne en la mesa del jardín cuando escuché risas en la cocina, inmediatamente me dirigí hacia allí y la escena que vi fue simplemente imposible…

Rosalie se estaba mirando desde todos los ángulos posibles con el reflejo de la nevera, mientras Edward le decía que estaba perfecta…

Ya claro… perfectamente roja…

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?- dije antes de soltar una carcajada, miré a mi osito y éste me miró intensamente con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo una Rosalie más roja que un salmonete, totalmente enfurecida…

-No sé… ¿mirándote las arrugas prematuras?- dije picándola y surtió efecto…

-¿Qué? No me jodas tú también Bella.

-Te lo digo por tu bien, rubita… esa carita de ángel pasará a ser una de demonio…- todos, incluyendo a Edward, se descojonaron de la risa.

-Eres una perra- me susurró tocando su "linda" cara…

-Ya… pero aun así me quieres- le guiñé un ojo y avancé hacia ella- Anda vamos, te daré una crema para esa piel de viejuna- le sonreí y ella sonrió dándome un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

-Vamos- respondió cogiendo mi mano y todos se nos quedaron mirando.

-Chicos id haciendo la cena, ¿vale?- dijo Alice levantándose del asiento- Vamos, chicas, os tengo que enseñar todo lo que os he comprado- sonrió.

-Te amo- Emmett me cogió del brazo y me besó en los labios posesivamente.

-Y yo a ti- le sonreí y le besé una última vez antes de que las chicas me separaran completamente de él.

Subimos las escaleras agarradas de la mano con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

Entramos en la habitación de Alice y Rosalie y yo exclamamos un "oh" al ver las innumerables bolsas encima de la enorme cama.

-Joder… ¿Qué has comprado toda la tienda o qué, enana?- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me sonrió.

-Venga, no os quejéis, os gustará- Alice se dirigió hacia las bolsas y Rose y yo nos sentamos en el suelo- Toma, Rose- le lanzó una bolsa que ponía La Perla.

No era lo que yo creía, ¿no?

-Alice…- susurró Rosalie casi sin voz cogiendo un precioso picardías rojo pasión y negro, era muy sexy…

-¿Te gusta?- dijo Alice muy emocionada y la rubia se abalanzó a ella y la abrazó efusivamente.

-Es perfecto, cariño, gracias- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo les sonreí a ambas.

-Mira bien la bolsa- dijo la enana sonriente y Rose miró la bolsa sin dejar el picardías.

Joder…

Cogió una caja con el nombre de La Perla dibujado elegantemente y la abrió con rapidez. En ella había el bikini más bonito que había visto jamás.

-Joder…- susurró la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabía que te gustaría- demandó la enana con una preciosa sonrisa y Rose le besó en ambas mejillas varias veces.

-Qué sentimental esta nuestra rubita- le dije con una sonrisa y Rose me sacó la lengua, sin soltar el picardías y el bikini.

-Bella- me llamó Alice a la vez que me lanzaba una bolsa de la misma marca.

La Perla…

Abrí la bolsa y en ella había una caja, más grande que la de Rose y abrí mucho los ojos… Nada más la caja podía servir para llevar los zapatos de la reina… me reí ante mis propios pensamientos…

No es que no estuviéramos acostumbradas a las marcas caras, más bien era las que usábamos, pero en Forks no había nada de esto… en nuestros viajes aprovechábamos para comprar o los viajantes de comercios que iban a Forks muy de vez en cuando…

Conseguí abrir la caja con delicadeza y encontré entre gasas un precioso bikini negro, liso completamente, pero lo que me cautivó fue la parte de abajo, era de tanga y tenía dos tiras a cada lado, pero en el lado izquierdo tenía como una especie de cadenita plateada muy fina.

Era absolutamente precioso…

-Joder enana… gracias- la abracé con fuerza y ella me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

-Pondrás malo a mi hermano…- me susurró y yo solté una carcajada.

-No me cabe la menor duda…- me separé de ella y volví a tocar la suave tela del bikini.

Me fijé más en la caja y había algo más también enrollado en una fina gasa.

Lo cogí y mis ojos se deleitaron con un precioso tanga, de bikini también, rosa fucsia, era precioso…

Tenía tres filas de volantes pequeños y minúsculos lunares blancos.

Era perfecto…

-Es perfecto- susurré mirando el precioso tanga entre mis dedos.

-Lo sé- susurró Alice en mi oído y yo la miré feliz.

-Gracias- la volví a besar y ella me sonrió.

-Aún quedan más cosas, chicas- nos dijo mirándonos con una sonrisa, yo estaba a mi bola mirando mis dos preciosidades al igual que Rose…

-¿Más?- dije con una ceja alzada y ella asintió.

-Rose- le dio una bolsa que ponía Victoria´s Secret…

-Oh, Dios mío… no me digas, no me digas…- dijo Rose cogiendo la bolsa con una lentitud muy poco común en ella…- Joder…- susurró cogiendo un conjunto de lencería negro de satén.

-Parecerás uno de los ángeles de Victoria´s Secret, Rose- le dije mientras le sonreía y ella me guiñó un ojo.

-A Eddie le encantará…- dijo burlona y Alice se tapó los oídos…

-No quiero escucharlo, chicas, bastante tengo ya con escuchar vuestro gemidos…- nos miró con cara de asco.

Yo la miré con casa de horror… ¿de verdad me había escuchado gemir?

-Si, te he escuchado gemir Bella… Por Dios…- dijo tapándose los oídos y yo me tapé la cara avergonzada.

-Uhm, nuestra Bells se desfasa…- murmuró la rubia y yo la miré desafiante.

-Ya vale, salmonete- le dije y ella quitó su sonrisa.

-Venga chicas, sigamos- dijo Alice aligerando el ambiente.

Alice cogió otra bolsa de Victoria´s Secret y me la dio con una sonrisa.

La abrí con una sonrisa y cogí todo a la vez…

Había cuatro tangas, uno blanco, rojo pasión, agua marina y otro negro, todos de una seda muy fina, que iban a juego con sus respectivos sujetadores, todos con unos detalles preciosos, tanto en los tirantes como en el centro del pecho y en la propia tela.

Si… una puta bomba sexual…

-Son preciosos…- le dije mientras tocaba la suave seda- Son una puta bomba sexual…- susurré mientras me imaginaba a Emmett tocando mi cuerpo posesivamente mientras me quitaba la fina tela…

Me mojé completamente…

Joder… tenía que controlarme… parecía una puta obsesa…

-Exacto- dijo la enana como si fuera obvio y yo le sonreí.

-Joder nena, tendrás a Emmett loco…- dijo la rubia mirándome sensualmente y yo solté una carcajada.

La siguiente hora o dos… la pasamos recibiendo todo tipo de ropa, de todas las marcas y telas…

Sencillamente… Alice se había vuelto completamente loca…

-Oh, Alice, por Dios…- exclamé viendo la bolsa con una caligrafía única que ponía Mac…

Joder… era mi marca favorita en lo que al maquillaje se trataba…

Abrí la bolsa con desesperación y ahí había de todo…

Desde maquillaje líquido hasta esmaltes de todos los colores que me fascinaban…

-Joder enana… te habrá costado una pasta todo esto…

-Eso da igual- le tendió a Rose otra bolsa igual y ésta se puso igual que yo.

-Dios Alice… gracias por todo esto enana- la abrazó y se puso como una completa loca a abrir todo y a probarse todo.

Alice nos enseñó todo lo que se había comprado y el "oh" no se fue de las bocas de Rose y mía, tenía un gusto exquisito…

-Chicas- Emmett llamó a la puerta y dijimos "pasa" al unísono.

-Hola Emm- le dije la enana besándole en la mejilla y éste sonrió dulcemente haciendo que sus dos hoyuelos se vieran.

Era completamente adorable…

-Hola mi amor- le sonreí y me levanté del suelo para besarle en los labios.

Mis labios se unieron a los suyos con hambre… tenía mucha hambre de él…

-Hola cariño- me sonrió y me agarró por la cintura.

-Eh… nosotras nos vamos- dijo la enana y arrastró a Rose hasta la puerta.

-No seáis morbosillos y no lo hagáis en la cama de la pobre Alice…- susurró la rubia con picardía en su voz.

-Rose…- dije advirtiéndola y ella me guiñó antes de cerrar la puerta despacio.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-¿Tú qué crees? La enana nos ha comprado toda la tienda de todas las marcas…- Emmett me sonrió y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

-La cena ya está lista…

-¿Si? Qué marido más perfecto tengo…- bromeé, pero la mirada de Emmett se iluminó por un momento.

-Ya ves- sonrió y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez rudamente…

Mis manos se enrollaron en su suave pelo y Emmett me impulsó con sus manos en mi trasero para que pudiera besarme más fácilmente y para que mi cuerpo estuviera a su merced… mis piernas se enrollaron inmediatamente en su cintura.

-Te amo- susurró antes de atacar mi cuello con besos húmedos…

-Cuando veas lo que me ha comprado la enana, me amarás más- le dije de manera sensual y pasé mis dedos por el lóbulo de su oreja, muy suavemente… provocando un delicioso gemido por su parte…

-Entonces esperaré a esta noche…- me dijo separándose de mí con una erección más que evidente…

-Emmett… ¿te das cuenta que me has dejado con las ganas, verdad?- le dije mirando su delicioso miembro…

Me bajé de su cuerpo y lo miré interrogante…

-Lo sé, espero que después tengas más ganas que ahora…- me besó rudamente en los labios y me guiñó de manera sexy…

-No me hagas esto, Emmett…- jugué sucio… lo sé, pero le necesitaba…- No sabes cómo me he mojado cuando te he imaginado quitándome esto- me agaché de forma sensual, poniendo mi trasero en sus narices, para coger uno de los tangas de satén- Saboreando mi piel mientras que tus manos acarician mi cuerpo…- cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior…

Muy pronto escuché su delicioso gemido…

-Bella…- agarró mi nuca con fuerza y me besó de la misma forma…

Ahora si… este era mi hombre insaciable…

-Emmett… te necesito…- le dije con urgencia a la vez que mi sexo se restregaba con su pierna…

-Joder…- gruñó y me cogió en peso y me empujó hacia atrás, sintiendo la dura pared en mi espalda.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su torso desnudo y acariciaron esos músculos de acero que me volvían loca… su ancho pecho cada vez subía y bajaba con más rapidez…

Nuestras respiraciones eran ya erráticas y sólo era el pre calentamiento…

-Dios…- gemí cuando sus labios rozaron mis pezones por encima de la tela…

-Eres deliciosa…- me retiró con sutileza el tanga y lo hizo a un lado- Pónmelo- me tendió un condón y yo como la experta que me estaba convirtiendo, le obedecí y se lo puse con habilidad- Aprendes muy rápido…- yo gemí en respuesta ante su mirada felina…

Emmett empujó contra mi sexo y me penetró de una sola estocada, fuerte y profunda…

-¡Emmett!- gemí a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza por la estocada…

Me recompuse rápido y le miré a los ojos, ese azul había pasado a ser casi negro, a causa de la excitación… Su mirada se dirigió hacia mis labios y lo besé con rudeza…

Él puso sus manos a cada lado de mi trasero y me penetró de nuevo, sacando lo justo para que la punta se quedara en mi interior…

-Jod… er- dije sin poder decir nada y él sonrió contra mis labios.

-Hermosa- me besó ligeramente a la vez que me penetraba de nuevo y sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello, lo besó, lamió y mordió a su antojo, mientras que yo era presa del placer que me brindaba su cuerpo…

No me faltó mucho más, sólo unas estocadas más para que mi ola de placer que invadiese por completo…

-Emmett…- susurré sin fuerzas a la vez que sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior… ahí supe que estaba muy cerca de su liberación…

-Joder… - me apretó más contra su cuerpo y me mordió el cuello a la vez que gritaba mi nombre…

Yo acaricié su espalda y puse mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, oliendo su exquisito aroma varonil…

-Eres perfecta…- me besó con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios y me bajó con cuidado de su cuerpo- No pretendía hacértelo en la habitación de mi hermana… pero tú te lo has buscado…- me dijo roncamente, provocando que mi cuerpo se encendiera de nuevo…

Sin duda tenía un grave problema… me estaba convirtiendo en una total ninfómana…

**Emmett pov.**

JODER, JODER Y JODER OTRA VEZ…

Cada vez que le hacía el amor a Bella me sentía completo y lleno, con un placer infinito… ver su cuerpo disfrutar por el mío era la visión más perfecta que jamás había visto…

Me encantaba cuando cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, presa del placer que nos embargaba…

Si… me estaba poniendo totalmente cursi…

Joder… pero es que no tenía opción… era una mujer demasiado caliente y eso me superaba de sobremanera… hasta en eso coincidíamos…

-Después me enseñas lo que te ha comprado Alice, no quiero raptarte aquí toda la noche…- de mi boca se escapó un gruñido cuando vi los pezones de Bella ponerse duros sobre la fina tela del bikini…- Joder…- miré hacia otra dirección y ella vino hacia mí.

-Vamos, prometo no ser mala…- se puso de puntillas y me acercó a mi oído- De momento…- se separó de mí y me guiñó de manera putamente sensual y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación…

-Joder…- susurré de nuevo a la vez que ella abría la puerta con una sonrisa sensual.

-Vamos osito, no querrás que la comida se enfríe, ¿no?- me cogió de la mano y me empujó hacia las escaleras.

-Dile a ésos- dije señalando con mi barbilla el piso inferior- Que mañana no desayunaremos- ella se paró en seco y me miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

Encima inocente… joder… si es que era una mezcla demasiada explosiva…

-Porque te haré el amor hasta que amanezca mi amor- le sonreí burlón y ella se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios rudamente.

-Eso espero- se dio media vuelta y bajamos las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a jardín, todos estaban comiendo ya.

-Joder… ¿nos podíais haber esperado, no?- susurró mi novia a la vez que se sentaba y yo me senté a su lado.

-Estábamos muertos de hambre- dijo Rosalie antes de meterse un trozo de carne en la boca.

-Ya… me apuesto lo que quieras a que no habéis comido nada en todo el día- señaló a Rose y a mi hermano.

-Oh, sí que hemos comido…- sugirió Rose de manera sugerente y todos pusimos cara de asco…

-Rose, compórtate- le rugió su hermano.

-Vamos, Jazzy, no me digas que tú no has hecho nada- le dio un codazo cariñoso y comenzó a reírse maquiavélicamente.

-Joder…- mi pobre hermana se tapó la cara avergonzada- ¿Podéis cambiar de tema? No me hace ni puta gracia que estéis bromeando de sexo con mis hermanos, ¿entendido?- todos la miramos sorprendidos…

¿Qué le pasaba a la pequeña?

-Perdón- dijo Rose mirándola como un perrito acojonado y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la imponente Rosalie a punto de llorar como una niña pequeña- No te rías, osito, también tengo para ti- me dijo desafiante y yo me reí aún más.

-Vale, dejemos de tocarle la fibra a la pobre rubita- dijo mi novia soportando una carcajada con tos- Mañana nos vamos…- dijo triste y yo le apreté la rodilla para apoyarla.

-Si… hay que convencer a papá y a mamá para que nos dejen ir a otro sitio- recordó la enana y todos asentimos.

-Estoy seguro que si convencemos a papá y a mamá, éstos convencerán a los Hale- sugirió mi hermano y todos asentimos.

-Mañana saldremos a las diez de la mañana- les dije antes de meterme una salchicha en la boca.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- dijo Jasper intrigado.

-Porque mañana habrá tráfico y tengo que hablar con mis padres lo antes posible.

-¿De qué se trata, Emm?- dijo mi hermana mirándome con sus ojos amenazadores.

-De la carrera que estudiaré- todos los pares de ojos me miraron con diversión.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar Emmy?- dijo la malvada voz de Rose- ¿La carrera de ginecología? Apuesto que las mujeres que vayan a ti estarán encantadas.

-Conmigo le basta y le sobra, rubita- dijo mi novia agarrando mi mano con fuerza- Lo mismo el pobre "Eddie"- mi hermano la miró con odio ante el mote y yo me reí- Quiere hacer esa carrera para tener una excusa y revisarte- le guiñó y después me besó en los labios.

-Si, me gustaría- todos pusimos cara de asco- Lo más seguro que yo me haga la de sexóloga…- sonrió triunfal.

-Deberías hacerte la de ninfómana- dijo la enana y todos estallamos en carcajadas.

-Golpe bajo, tía- le codeó mi novia a Rose, ya que estaba a su lado.

-Joder con la enana…- susurró Rose y de nuevo nos reímos.

-Bueno… entonces… ¿qué harás hermanito?- dijo mi pequeña hermana sonriente.

-Medicina- dije sin más y todos exclamaron un "oh".

-Ya decía yo… de alguna y otra forma tiene que ver a las mujeres desnudas…

-Ya te gustaría Rossie- me cachondeé y todos nos reímos de nuevo.

-¿Y tú que has pensado hacer, Bella?- le preguntó mi hermana, cuando todos nos tranquilizamos por las risas y ésta le sonrió antes de responderle.

-Administración y Gestión de empresas, quiero llevar las empresas de mi padre- dijo orgullosa y yo le sonreí.

-Waooo, vas a ser la mujer de hierro- dijo Jasper sonriente y todos nos reímos.

-Me alegro por ti, Bells- mi hermana se levantó y la abrazó con mucho cariño.

Terminamos de comer entre risas y Bella se levantó antes que todos.

-Te espero en la habitación, guapo- dijo de manera muy sugerente en mi oído, pasando su suave lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Miré a mi preciosa novia con su andar elegante y felino y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Va a ser una gran empresaria Emm- dijo mi hermana mientras se levantaba- Vamos, Jazz- le cogió de la mano y se fueron por el mismo lado que Bella.

-¿Quieres ver una peli con nosotros?- dijo mi hermano y yo negué.

-No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero gracias- le sonreí y me levanté de la silla- Os toca a vosotros recoger la mesa- les advertí y los dos asintieron.

-Si, Doctor Cullen Junior- dijo mi querida cuñada con picardía- Estás demasiado maduro para tu personalidad, Emm- me recordó mientras se levantaba y recogía los vasos y platos con mi hermano.

-Siempre llega Rose, siempre llega- le guiñé y me sonrió con picardía.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación y llegué en muy poco tiempo.

Sólo quería estar con mi novia y hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

Entré en la habitación con rapidez y cuando miré a mi sexy novia me paré en seco…

Bella estaba tan sólo con un precioso tanga de seda rojo sangre… deteniéndome mucho tiempo en ese pequeño trozo de tela, que le quedaba demasiado bien…

Mi mirada subió y pude ver su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos abrasadores…

Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño, en una pose muy sugerente… Sus pechos estaban erguidos deliciosamente, haciendo que esos dos pezones rosas me miraran con desdén y provocación.

Bajé mi mirada y miré sus deliciosas piernas, largas y tonificadas, dándome cuenta de que llevaba unos tacones a juego, totalmente rojos… complementando el sencillo atuendo…

-Joder…- susurré sin dejar de mirar su cuerpo de diosa…- Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a mi hermana…- mi amiguito estaba palpitando de dolor al estar en la pequeña bragueta del bañador… incitándome por su liberación…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo con voz excitada y mi cuerpo se dirigió solo involuntariamente.

-Estás para comerte…- me acerqué a ella y cogí su nuca con rudeza y uní nuestro labios de forma posesiva…- Eres una puta tentación, Bella…

Me estaba enloqueciendo más y más…

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi torso desnudo y acariciaron toda la piel de mi pecho, abdominales y más abajo…

Sus dedos hicieron el camino de la tira de bello negro que se perdía bajo el bañador… haciéndome gemir como un loco…

-Bella…- gemí antes de atacar sus labios de nuevo.

Mis manos acariciaron sus costados y fueron bajando por su hermoso cuerpo, hasta llegar a su tonificado culo. Lo apreté y lo agarré con fuerza a la vez que la impulsaba hacia arriba.

Podía sentir todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo… tan sólo con aquella fina tela.

-Te deseo- dijo mirándome con mucho deseo y lujuria y no me faltó más para bajarle aquella delicada tela de un jalón. El tanga se deslizó por la suavidad de sus piernas y yo la miré embelesado.

-Me encantas princesa…- le susurré y ella me bajó el bañador con un jalón fuerte. Sus manos me ayudaron a bajarlo y cuando estuvo en el suelo, con mis pies lo saqué totalmente de mi cuerpo.

-Dios…- susurró al ver mi miembro en todo su esplendor- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a su tamaño- se mordió su labio inferior y sus pupilas se agrandaron notablemente.

La besé de nuevo a vez que me movía con ella, Bella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura y acarició mi miembro con su sexo con mucha habilidad.

Cogí el maldito condón y me lo puse con rapidez.

-Te amo- me susurró y me besó con hambre.

Mis dedos fueron hacia sus pliegues y pude sentir toda la excitación de su cuerpo…

-Estás tan mojada…- le susurré roncamente y ella se restregó contra mi sexo, de nuevo…

Erguí mi miembro hasta límites insospechados y entré en ella con lentitud, no quería hacerle daño a pesar de que estaba bastante lubricada…

-Emmett- susurró poniendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y yo besé su pelo con delicadeza.

Embestí contra su cuerpo, esta vez más fuerte, y me sentí desfallecer con tanto placer…

-Bella- gemí y busqué sus labios. Ella me acarició la espalda con sus suaves dedos y embestí más fuerte en su interior, sintiendo, ahora si, sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda.

-¡Emmett!- sus piernas me rodearon más fuertemente el torso, porque se estaba subiendo para arriba de la fuerza de mis embestidas.

-Agárrate a mí- le susurré con la voz totalmente ronca y la respiración agitada.

Bella me obedeció rápidamente y apoyó sus manos en mis hombros con fuerza, sintiendo sus largas uñas en mi piel.

Embestí con rudeza y de su boca salió un precioso gemido, caliente y sexy.

-Emmett, ¡más!- me exigió con demencia y yo la penetré salvajemente.

-Bella- susurré sobre la piel de su cuello.

Lo lamí, succioné y mordí acallando los gemidos que salían de mi boca.

-Emmett, ya estoy llegan…- no terminó de decirlo cuando sentí su cavidad apretarme con desesperación.

Mi miembro palpitó y sentí una oleada de placer enorme…

-Joder…- fue lo único que pude decir antes de apretarla más contra mi cuerpo y dejarme llevar por mi orgasmo- ¡Bella!- grité a la vez que ella me besaba sensualmente en el hueco que sabía que me volvía loco… la parte lateral de la cabeza, justo debajo de la oreja…

-Te amo- siguió besando mi piel y yo ni siquiera la bajé de mi cuerpo.

Comencé a besar su piel desnuda y pude notar cómo se estremecía ante mis caricias, sonreí como un auténtico idiota…

Sus manos bajaron por mi torso y buscaron mi miembro, ahora medio erecto, quitando el condón y tirándolo a cualquier lugar de la habitación…

-Mmmm…- susurró y se movió para bajarse de mi cuerpo, yo la miré interrogante, pero la dejé en el suelo con cuidado de los altísimos tacones que llevaba…

Sin duda… otra fantasía sexual era hacerle el amor con tan sólo unos tacones…

-Acabas de satisfacer otra fantasía mía, preciosa- le acaricié la cara y ella me sonrió dulcemente a la vez que bajaba por mi cuerpo.

-Me alegro- dijo antes de volver a besarme el torso.

No iba a hacer lo que yo creía, ¿no? O… ¿si?

Miré hacia abajo y su boca se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi miembro.

-Bella, no- le dije mientras cogía sus manos y la intentaba levantar, pero ella me miró sexymente y quitó mis manos de las suyas.

-Si, mi amor, quiero hacerlo- dijo relamiéndose los labios y cogiendo mi miembro con gran habilidad con sus manos.

Yo cerré los ojos en ese instante y puse mis manos en sus hombros…

-Espero que te guste- susurró antes de meterse la punta de mi miembro en su boca, sintiendo calidez y humedad a la vez…

-Joder…- gemí y pude sentir su sonrisa en la sensible piel de mi sexo.

-Jamás te olvidarás de esta noche, cariño- susurró antes de meterse casi toda la extensión de mi miembro en la boca, no podía con todo…

Y claro que no me olvidaría de esta noche, sería totalmente inolvidable.

-Bella…- le advertí y sus manos acariciaron mi miembro a la vez que se lo metía en la boca.

Me dejé llevar… juro que no quería, pero era demasiado… su pequeña boca estaba haciéndome sentir el tío con más placer de mundo… mordiéndome y succionando en el proceso…

* * *

Chics aquí estoy de nuevo :D

Acabo de terminar los exámenes y el curso y eso me dará bastante tiempo para seguir escribiendo, a pesar que son pocos los review que tengo con otras historias, estoy muy contenta por el resultado que está dando mis fics :D

Os agradezco en el alma que cojáis un minuto de vuestro tiempo libre y me comentéis, de verdad que os doy las gracias, llevo escribiendo desde hace siete meses solamente, teniendo mi blog desde hace seis y la verdad es que este mundo me está gustando muchísimo.

La historia avanza y con eso los nuevos acontecimientos :D ¿Qué pensáis que pasará? ¿Pensáis que se acabará en breve o que le quedará algún que otro capítulo? Bueno... ya lo veréis :D No quiero ser mala, pero la historia podrá cambiar... pero, ¿para bien o para mal?

Espero vuestros review :D Mil besos y abrazos a tods,

Romiina^.^


	17. Capítulo 17: Totalmente inesperado

_**Capítulo 17: Totalmente inesperado….**_

**Bella pov.**

Los cálidos rayos del sol me dieron de lleno en la cara, provocando que me despertara bruscamente…

-Joder…- susurré tapando mi cara con mis brazos, aun así sonreí por mis pensamientos…

Habíamos estado toda la noche haciendo el amor, de todas las formas y ritmos posibles… simplemente había sido perfecto…

Jamás olvidaría este fin de semana, estaba grabado a fuego en mi piel…

-Buenos días, preciosa- susurró mi lindo osito de peluche y yo lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor- le besé en los labios y él me cogió y me puso encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Mal despertar o qué?- se burló y yo le golpeé suavemente en el brazo.

-No si estoy a tu lado- le sonreí y le besé de nuevo.

-Me alegro- me susurró antes de besarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Joder…- susurró y me besó antes de dejarme suavemente en la cama para levantarse. Pude ver su cuerpo en todo su esplendor… estaba totalmente desnudo y de verdad que parecía el "David" de Miguel Ángel… estaba perfectamente proporcionado por todos lados…

Dios… estaba más bueno que el pan… se supone que debería de estar súper saciada con todo el sexo que habíamos tenido, pero no… necesitaba más y más, nunca tendría lo suficiente de él…

-Son las once de la mañana, se supone que les dije a mis padres que estaríamos allí a esta hora…- me cortó y me miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Bella?- dijo mientras cogía un bóxer y se lo puso con rapidez.

-¿Si?- dije a la misma vez que un fuerte rubor subía por mis mejillas…

Emmett sonrió sexymente, haciendo que sus dulces hoyuelos se viesen…

-Eres increíble…- avanzó hacia mí y me cogió por la nuca- Yo tampoco estoy saciado pequeña- susurró con voz caliente y yo gemí por lo bajo- Pero te lo recompensaré cuando lleguemos a casa- me sonrió y besó mis labios rudamente.

Gemí y justo cuando iba a cogerlo por su cuello para profundizar el beso, Emmett se separó de mí soltando un lastimero gemido…

-Bella… por favor…- imploró y yo sonreí maquiavélicamente- No me hagas ser el bueno aquí de la película, sabes perfectamente quién es el malo- me guiñó y se volvió para coger una camiseta que estaba encima de su maleta.

-Te equivocas- dije mientras me levantaba con mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo, incitándolo a que viniera a mí…- Sabes de sobra que puedo llegar a ser muy mala, guapo- le guiñé un ojo y pasé por su lado como si nada…

Sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo notablemente y sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo y a su sexo, ahora excitado.

-Vamos Emm o llegaremos tarde- le volví a guiñar restregándome contra su sexo…

Ahora estaba jugando a ser muy mala, pero el calentón que tenía era de cojones y todo por querer dejarlo excitado…

-Vístete si no quieres que te viole aquí y ahora- me advirtió mirando mi cara en vez de mi cuerpo…

-Bueno… en ese caso no sería una violación…- susurré y me pegué de nuevo a su cuerpo- Sería abrirme para ti y que tú hicieras el resto…- le dije muy cerca de su oído y pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Puse sentir sus pelos de punta… al estremecerse… y su respiración agitada…

Sonreí como una auténtica malvada al saber que yo era la causante de eso.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas con tu lenguaje sucio?- yo sólo pude asentir a la vez que cogía con fuerza mi cintura y me alzaba sin ningún esfuerzo- Eres mala- me besó adentrando su lengua en mi boca, sin avisos y con una voracidad increíble.

-Chicos, ya habéis tenido bastante con vuestro asqueroso lenguaje- gritó Rosalie, como siempre cortando el rollo de todo…

-Oh, vamos, no me jodas…- susurré dejando de acariciar el pelo de Emmett.

-Vete a la mierda Rose- gritó mi bebé a la vez que me bajaba al suelo.

-Oh, vamos Doctor Cullen Junior, tendrás tiempo de sobra semental- gritó y pude escuchar resonar sus tacones por el suelo de parquet.

-Es jodidamente inoportuna…- susurró mi bebé antes de darme un beso y dirigirse hacia nuestras maletas.

-Ya le llegará- sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me vestí rápidamente y recogimos toda la habitación en un momento.

-Emm- la voz de Alice sonó detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres enana?- avanzó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Es papá- dijo sonriente y yo rodé los ojos.

-Hola papá- pausa- Si, ya vamos para allá- otra pausa- Se nos ha hecho tarde- aclaró y vi cómo sonreía…

¿De qué coño se estaría riendo con Carliste?

-Vale papá, adiós- y colgó.

-Dice papá que nos demos prisa, que no quiere que "sus pequeños hijitos"- hizo comillas y provocó que yo me descojonara de la risa- Se pierdan o algo así…

-Si ya… pequeños…- susurré totalmente descojonada.

-Ya te digo…- dijo Emmett mientras le daba el móvil a Alice.

-Más vale que os calléis- demandó la enana y los dos la miramos interrogantes- Yo no soy la única que se tira a mi novio…- dijo sin más y salió de nuestra habitación con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

-Eso ha sido una golpe bajo, enana- gritó Emmett antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Yo avancé hasta él y lo abracé como pude, tenía un cuerpo enorme.

-No te pongas así, cariño- sus penetrantes ojos desnudaron a los míos- Es normal que te conteste así, tú te lo has buscado- pude ver contrariedad en su cara- Y lo sabes.

-Pero no tiene que decirme que Jasper se tira a mi pobre hermana…

-Bueno… ella ha dicho que se lo tira ella, me parece que ella lleva las riendas de la relación.

-Uhg, cállate por favor…- sonreí ante su cara de bebé y de repugnancia.

-Eres un bebé- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Si y el bebé quiere que le mimen- puso cara de osito mimoso y tuve que besarle con dulzura a la vez que me reía.

-Eres imposible- le susurré con la respiración algo agitada por su cercanía.

-Lo sé, por eso te encanto- me sonrió y me volvió a besar.

-¿Vamos?- él asintió y cogió todas las maletas a la vez que yo le habría la puerta de la habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos a todos los chicos esperándonos, las chicas encima de sus enormes maletas y los chicos de pie.

-Hola- saludé y pude percibir la mirada de odio que le dio Emmett a Jasper.

-Hola- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente- le dijo Emmett a Jasper y éste tragó en seco.

-¿De qué?

-De nada, ¿verdad hermanito?- dijo la enana maquinando seguro una vía de escape para que su hermano no moliera a golpes a su novio…

-No- dijo Emmett muy serio y yo decidí intervenir.

-Emmett- le susurré, pero él no me hacía caso- Emmett- le grité y lo zarandeé un poco, pero nada…- Emmett Cullen, más te vale que me escuches o te quedarás sin sexo un año- grité y todos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al segundo todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Muy bueno, así se habla- dijo Rose fuera de si, descojonándose de la risa.

Miré de nuevo a Emmett y éste me prestaba toda la atención del mundo.

-Bien…- hice una pausa- Vamos afuera- él vaciló- Por favor- le advertí y él asintió- Edward- le llamé.

-¿Qué?

-Toma- le lancé las llaves y las cogió al vuelo- Mete las maletas en los coches- él asintió y se encaminó, junto a Jasper, a meter todas las maletas- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, ahora- demandé y cogí la mano de mi querido novio y salimos por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué?- me dijo cuando me paré en seco y lo miré atentamente.

-¿Te crees que tu comportamiento es normal?

-Si- dijo sin más y mi ceja se alzó hasta límites insospechados.

-No, no es normal Emmett- le aclaré- Jasper es más bueno que el pan y lo sabes…

-¿Más bueno que el pan? Es un cabronazo por tirarse a mi hermana- hizo el amago de salir, pero yo me interpuse en su camino.

-Osito- le dije, agarrando su brazo, con voz más dulce de lo normal. Él me miró inmediatamente y me sonrió, le encantaba que le llamara de esa manera…- Escúchame, por favor- le supliqué y él pareció parar su intento por irse.

-¿Qué? No vas a convencerme- demandó y yo me acerqué más a él.

-No pensaba hacerlo- hice una pausa para ver su reacción- Jasper también tiene que soportar tus bromas con respecto a Rose y Edward- pareció pensar- ¿Piensas que a él le gusta que hagas comentarios sobre la vida sexual de su hermana?- miré su cara de incredulidad.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera…- susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Pues déjame decirte que no tiene que ser cómodo- dije seria- Por eso te pido que no le digas nada, bastante tiene ya con soportar tus bromas- Emmett me acercó a su cuerpo y me abrazó como él sólo podía hacerlo.

-Tienes razón… me he comportado como el típico hermano celoso…- besó mi cuelloy suspiró- Supongo que jamás podré ver a la enana grande…- sonreí ante su declaración y lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo.

Por mucho cuerpo que tuviera, era absolutamente adorable…

Parecía un niño pequeño… y eso a mí, me volvía loca…

-Supongo que eso le pasa a todos los hermanos mayores, cariño- me separé de él y le besé suavemente en los labios- Edward no se da cuenta porque aún es un niño, por mucho sexo desenfrenado que tenga con Rose- me sonrió cálidamente con sus típicos hoyuelos y después me besó dulcemente.

-Gracias preciosa por comprenderme y abrirme los ojos- me abrazó de nuevo y yo puse mi cara en su fuerte pecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme cariño, siempre estaremos el uno para el otro en cualquier situación…- me separé para darle un beso en los labios y sonreírle.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro- me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Te digo que has engordado Rose…- se escuchó la voz de Jasper y Emmett y yo nos miramos inmediatamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás loco?- se escuchó la voz de la rubia muy encabronada.

-No, no lo estoy…

-Oh, vamos Jasper, déjala, tiene un cuerpo estupendo- declaró Alice con su típica voz convincente.

Llegamos hasta la parte delantera de la casa, donde habíamos aparcado los coches, y vimos a todos discutiendo…

-¿Qué pasa?- dije yo mirándolos a todos con una ceja alzada.

-¡Que dice Jasper que estoy más gorda!- mi mirada se dirigió a su cuerpo y pude notar cierta grasilla que antes no estaba… pero al ver su cara, decidí callarme, por el bien de mi integridad física y su estado de ánimo- ¿Te puedes creer?

-Jasper no digas tonterías- dije con mi voz más convincente- Rose está perfecta.

-Si, perfectamente gorda…- dijo el capullo de mi novio con su voz burlona y pude ver la cara de Rose de diferentes tonos de rojos hasta llegar al púrpura.

-¿Eres gilipollas?- la rubia avanzó su paso desafiante y Edward la agarró del brazo.

-Rose, vamos, no le hagas caso.

-Si, Rossie, no me hagas caso…- dijo más burlón aún y yo me giré para mirarle con advertencia- ¿Qué?

-Sólo cállate- negué con la cabeza y decidí intervenir por el bien del grupo…- Vamos, se hace tarde- besé a mi novio en la mejilla y le susurré un "no te dirijas a Rose" y avancé hacia las chicas- Vamos- cogí a las dos de las manos y las metí literalmente en mi Audi.

-Qué carajo se creerán…- susurró la rubia muy malhumorada.

-No les hagas caso Rose, siempre están de coña- miré por el espejo retrovisor a Alice, ya que decidí que Rose vendría a mi lado por su estado de ánimo.

Alice me dedicó una mirada de asentimiento y yo hice una mueca.

Hicimos todo el camino en silencio hasta que la voz de Rose me sacó de mi concentración…

-Os tengo que decir algo…- dejé un momento de mirar a la carretera, más bien al enorme jeep de Emmett y la miré a ella.

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo muy…- se removió incómoda- Incómodo…- miré a Alice a través del espejo retrovisor y ésta se mordió el labio incómoda…

No sé por qué… pero notaba que algo me estaban ocultando…

-Chicas, ¿qué pasa?- dije un poco asustada teniendo que prestar mi atención a la carretera.

-Tenemos que hablar contigo… bueno… más bien yo, Alice ya lo sabe…- dijo Rose muy nerviosa y la miré de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que pare y hablemos?

-No, los chicos se darán cuenta y no quiero que estén presentes…- declaró y pude notar una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla derecha.

-Rose, me estás asustando…- se limpió rápidamente la lágrima y me miró con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ahora hablamos…

Esas dos palabras fueron las últimas que escuché antes de divisar la casa Cullen, mi casa…

Nos bajamos y los chicos ya estaban en la entrada saludando efusivamente a Esme y a Carliste. Avanzamos y sonreí feliz por ver a mis "padres"…

Si… porque en cierto modo era cómo los sentía, habían actuado como tal todo este largo año y eso se lo agradecería toda la vida.

-¡Esme!- grité y me abalancé a ella con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola, cariño- me sonrió y me besó en ambas mejillas antes de abrazarme maternalmente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?- le dije mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma.

-Estupendamente, ahora mejor que os tengo en casa- se separó de mí y me besó en la frente.

-Me alegro- le sonreí y vi cómo Carliste me miraba con una sonrisa- Hola- avancé hacia él y lo abracé de la misma forma que había hecho con Esme.

-Hola, cariño- me abrazó con fuerza y me separó para besarme en la frente, un acto tan característico a Emmett…- ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

-Muy bien, Carliste- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, déjame besar a mi papá, ¿no?- dijo la burlona voz de Alice y yo me giré y le sonreí.

-Rose, ¿estás bien, cariño?- dijo Esme mirando a mi amiga con detenimiento.

-Si, no me ha sentado muy bien el viaje…- sabía que era una excusa, pero jamás lo diría… Esperaría a que ella me lo quisiera contar…

-Tienes los ojos muy tristes…- Esme la abrazó y le susurró algo que provocó una de las preciosas sonrisas de mi amiga.

-Gracias- le susurró y luego me miró.

-Esme, ¿puede quedarse Rose a dormir?- todos, absolutamente todos me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos, todos menos Rose, que me sonreía débilmente en agradecimiento.

-Claro que si- dijo sonriente Esme- Vuestros padres- miró a Jasper y a Rose- No han llegado todavía de sus vacaciones, así que estaréis toda la semana aquí, si queréis, claro.

-Por supuesto- dijo Jasper educadamente y todos sonreímos, todos menos Rose…

Nos adentramos en la casa y le contamos a Esme y Carliste todo lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones, todo, excepto nuestros ejercicios nuevos… por supuesto.

-Me alegro por todos vosotros- dijo Carliste- ¿No habréis quemado la casa, verdad?- todos soltamos una sonora carcajada, todos menos Rose y ahí fue cuando la gota colmó el vaso.

-Para nada, he tenido que hacer de madre de todos éstos…- dije mientras señalaba a los chicos. Esme y Carliste soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Menos mal que hay una buena cocinera en el grupo- murmuró Esme y todos asintieron.

-Chicos tenéis que tener cuidado con la exposición al sol- advirtió Carliste- Os podría haber dado una insolación o algo por el estilo.

-Ya… no nos dimos cuenta, papá- dijo Edward y Jasper y Emmett tosieron a la vez para disimular la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir.

-Me alegro tanto de que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien…- dijo Esme soñadora- Os tenemos una noticia, espero que os guste- cogió la mano de Carliste y los dos se miraron con complicidad- Dentro de dos semanas nos iremos todos a España, ¿qué os parece?- el grito de júbilo que salió de nuestras bocas fue tal que todos corrimos a abrazar a esas dos personas que tan bien se portaban con nosotros.

-Gracias- dijimos todos al unísono y sentí a Rose abrazarme por la espalda.

-Ne… necesito hablar…- susurró Rose con voz débil y supe que pronto las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde hacía horas, se deslizaría por sus mejillas en breve…

-Chicas, ¿por qué no vamos a ducharnos?- dije en voz alta.

-Si, me parece estupendo- dijo Alice y besó a Jasper en los labios antes de mirarnos a Rose y a mí.

-Nosotros sacaremos las maletas del coche- dijo Carliste y yo le tendí las llaves de mi Audi.

-Sólo te las dejo a ti- le guiñé un ojo y él me abrazó dulcemente.

-Lo sé y está en buenas manos, hija- dijo con tanta dulzura que una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Le besé en la mejilla y le sonreí.

-Yo prepararé la comida- dijo sonriente Esme mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Vamos- me cogió del brazo Alice y con el otro a Rose y nos encaminamos escaleras arriba.

Alice nos llevó hacia su habitación y entramos en un silencio sepulcral.

-Ahora si, desembucha Rose- dijo la enana demandante y miré a Rose, ésta estaba ya bañada en lágrimas mirándonos con una mezcla de pena y dolor…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Rose- dijimos Alice y yo a la vez y literalmente nos abalanzamos hacia ella y la abrazamos efusivamente.

-Cre… creo que…- susurró entrecortadamente entre sollozos y yo hice que se sentara en la cama.

-Shh, tranquilízate- le besé en la frente y me puse a un lado y Alice en el otro- Primero te tienes que tranquilizar, cariño y después nos lo cuentas, ¿vale?- pude ver a Rose asentir y de nuevo un torbellino de lágrimas recorrió su perfecto rostro y yo miré a Alice con detenimiento.

-¿Te apetece algo?- dijo mi pequeña amiga intentando por todos los medios tranquilizar a Rose.

-Tranquila Ali, ahora bajaré por un té- me levanté, pero Rose me cogió del brazo y me acercó a ella.

-N… no me de… dejéis, por… por favor- cogió con el otro brazo el de Alice y nos abrazó a ambas.

-Tranquila, jamás te dejaremos- le susurré y le besé el tope de su cabeza.

-Bella ve por el té- dijo Alice- Yo la bañaré.

-¿Podrás tú sola?- dije con una ceja alzada y ella me intentó sonreír.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-N… no tar… tardes por… por favor- me dijo Rose y yo me acerqué a ella.

-Tranquilízate, no tardaré nada, le diré a Esme que será para una mascarilla nueva- le sonreí y Rose hizo el amago de una sonrisa, pero le quedó como una mueca extraña- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?- la abracé y ella me agarró fuertemente mientras hacía el amago de asentir- Ali, ahora vuelvo- le besé el tope de la cabeza a mi rubia amiga y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Trate una manzanilla y un té verde, Bells- dijo la enana y yo giré y asentí.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, más que nada porque no quería que nadie escuchase los sollozos de Rose y me encaminé hacia las escaleras.

Todo esto era muy raro…

¿Qué le pasaría a Rose para que estuviera así? En todos los años que la conocía, jamás se había puesto de esa manera…

Nunca…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me fijé en la presencia de mi osito…

-¿Qué pasa?- me sobresaltó la voz de Emmett justo cuando mi pie había tocado el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

-Joder…- puse mis manos en mi pecho y lo miré horrorizada.

-Estabas muy pensativa, mi amor- me cogió por la cintura y me besó ligeramente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…- bajé mi mirada porque si lo miraba a los ojos, jamás podría mentirle- Cosas de chicas, osito- le aclaré- Vamos a hacernos una mascarilla nueva y necesito unas cosas- le intenté sonreír y él me miró detenidamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, no te preocupes- le besé en los labios y me alejé de él- Después nos veremos en la comida- terminé de bajar las escaleras sintiendo su mirada taladrarme la espalda, aun así decidí no girarme y mirarlo…

Odiaba mentirle, de verdad que lo hacía, pero la confianza de Rose no se vería afectada por una tontería…

Además de que tarde o temprano se sabría lo que le pasaba y seguramente todos lo sabrían… lo que esperaba de verdad era que Emmett me perdonara por habérselo ocultado…

Con ese remolino de pensamientos me dirigí hacia la cocina y pude divisar a Esme con su impecable delantal blanco cocinando una deliciosa salsa.

-Hola- la saludé y ésta se giró y me sonrió.

-Hola, cariño, ¿pasa algo?- dijo siempre preocupada y yo negué enérgicamente…

-No, no- dije nerviosa y Esme me miró con una ceja alzada- Es sólo que la pequeña enana- Esme sonrió por mi juego de palabras- Ha visto lo último en mascarillas y quiere hacernos ahora una…- Esme asintió y sonrió.

-Alice… jamás cambiará mi pequeña- dijo risueña y yo asentí.

-Y que lo digas…- dije mientras imploraba a Dios porque no se descubriera mi pequeña mentira…

-¿Y qué necesitas?

-Pues una manzanilla y un té verde- Esme me miró incrédula-Si… son para los poros y no qué más…- dije rodando los ojos y restándole importancia con una mano…

Al parecer, con eso, Esme tuvo suficiente, porque no preguntó más y sacó una pequeña olla, que llenó con agua, y la puso al fuego.

-Estará listo en un minuto- me sonrió y yo asentí sentándome en un taburete de la barra que había justo delante de la enorme nevera- Estás muy pensativa, ¿pasa algo, hija?

-No, Esme, no te preocupes- la intenté convencer, pero el conocerme tan bien, como Emmett, la hacía dudar, aun así no preguntó nada más…

-Ya está- cogió dos vasos y vertió el agua caliente en ellos, seguidamente cogió el sobre de manzanilla y otro de té verde y los puso en los vasos. Cogió una bandeja, azúcar y dos cucharadas…

No sé por qué, pero Esme parecía saber algo… se supone que la manzanilla y el té verde era para una mascarilla, no para tomarlo, ¿no?

-Espero que sirva- dijo con doble intención y yo sólo pude asentir y sonreírle.

-Gracias- le susurré cogiendo la bandeja y saliendo de la cocina llena de pensamientos sobre Rose…

-¿Qué están haciendo las chicas?- dijo Jasper sentado junto a Edward y Emmett en el sofá.

-Sesión de belleza- dije sin más y Emmett se levantó y vino a mí.

-¿Y ésa manzanilla y ése té?- dijo mi osito señalando la bandeja que llevaba entre mis manos.

-Es para una mascarilla que nos quiere hacer la enana- dije convencida.

-Ya…- dijo sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que decía- ¿Bajaréis para comer, no?

-Claro…- dije no muy convencida y él me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, hermosa?- me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia un extremo del salón, para que los chicos no escuchasen nada.

-Emmett no te debería de contar nada…- dije apenada- Pero no puedo mentirte ni ocultarte nada…- bajé la mirada.

-No te preocupes- me cogió la barbilla e hizo que le mirara- Si no quieres o no puedes contármelo, no pasa nada- me sonrió- Lo que no quiero es que estés preocupada por nada, ¿entendido?- yo asentí y le besé en los labios.

-Gracias- le sonreí- Te prometo contártelo en cuanto pueda.

-Está bien- me cogió de la mano y me besó en los labios dulcemente.

-Bajaremos en un rato- me despedí con una beso y subí las escaleras con cuidado de que no se cayese nada.

-¿Bella?- me llamó Alice cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, soy yo- le grité y dejé la bandeja encima del escritorio.

Me encaminé hacia el baño y me quedé en la puerta como una piedra…

Rose estaba en ropa interior mientras Alice le secaba el pelo con una toalla, hasta ahí todo normal, pero era Rose la que no estaba normal…

Rose estaba ligeramente más ancha, si… ésa era la palabra exacta…

Ancha…

Sus estrechas caderas, ahora estaban más anchas y su abdomen no tan plano… como si se hubiera dado un atracón de comida, pero el problema estaba en que Rose no había comido bocado en todo el día… más que nada porque ninguno habíamos desayunado ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Cómo estás?- me adentré en el baño

La verdad era que no entendía nada… esta mañana nos cortó el rollo a mí y a Emmett y era ella, siempre tan directa, llena de alegría y desfachatez, pero ahora… ahora estaba la Rose vulnerable…

-Igu… igual- susurró sentándose en el váter y comenzando a llorar de nuevo… bueno… en realidad comenzando de nuevo con los fuertes sollozos, porque las lágrimas no cesaban…

-Ey- avancé hacia ella y la abracé con cuidado- No quiero que llores más Rose, te pondrás enferma- le dije muy seria y ella se agarró a mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No ha dejado de llorar desde que te has ido- me dijo Alice apretando mi hombro- No puedo verla así- me susurró muy cerca del oído y yo asentí.

-Vamos, tienes que tomarte lo que te he traído- la ayudé a que se levantara y Alice me tendió un camisón precioso y se lo puse con cuidado.

-¿te ha preguntado mamá algo?

-No, le he dicho que era para unas mascarillas que querías hacernos- Alice asintió y me ayudó a llevar a Rose hasta la cama.

-Ahora sí, por favor, intenta tranquilizarte- le dije sentándola completamente en la cama y cogiendo de las manos de Alice la manzanilla- Tómatela- le ordené y Rose cogió la taza con manos temblorosas y se la bebió de un sorbo.

-Vale…- le cogí la taza y me levanté para dejarla encima de la bandeja.

-Cre… creo q… que es… estoy emb… embara… embarazada- mis manos parecían de papel completamente, provocando que la taza impactase contra el suelo en un golpe ensordecedor…

Me giré y Alice me miraba con temor y una pizca de ¿felicidad?

No… era imposible…

-¿Qué?- le dije sin mover ni un músculo, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba…

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo sin tartamudear ni siquiera una vez…

No podía ser…

* * *

Chic s otro capítulo de esta misteriosa historia ;D

¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? ¿Estará Rose embarazada de verdad? ¿Qué dirán Esme y Carliste? ¿Y los padres de Rose?

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejan review, gracias, muchísimas gracias por dejarme vuestros hermosos comentarios, de verdad que son la clave para que la inspiración fluya y te den ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo. No pedimos nada a cambio, pero vuestras palabras, aunque sea un "me gusta", nos enorgullecen y nos hacen sentir especiales, son muy importantes para nosotras.

¡Y gracias también a las nuevas lectoras que se han incorporado!

Cuando acabe INOLVIDABLE y MEZCLA DE SENTIMIENTOS, comenzaré dos nuevas historias, incluso antes :D Espero que os guste.

Muchos besos y abrazos a todas,

Romiina^.^


	18. Capítulo 18 ¿Enserio?

_**Capítulo 18: ¿Enserio?**_

**Bella pov.**

Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente un precioso niño de ojos verdes y pelo rubio…

-¿Es… estás se… segura?- dije acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado.

-No puedo estar segura…- su voz ahora parecía más tranquila, ahora nos había soltado la bomba a Alice y a mí…

-Rose- intervino Alice por primera vez desde que Rose había soltado menuda noticia… La rubia se giró para mirarla- ¿Tienes algún retraso?- dijo dejándonos a mi y a Rose con la boca abierta por su inesperada serenidad…

-Si…- dijo bajando la mirada- Creo que de dos semanas…- las dos la miramos inmediatamente.

-Rose- cogí su barbilla e hice que me mirara- ¿No te has dado cuenta antes de ese retraso?

-No… con las notas finales y el viaje no había pensado en ello…- dijo derrotada y Alice y yo la abrazamos.

-No te preocupes, ¿vale?- ella me apretó contra su cuerpo- Conseguiremos una prueba de embarazo, ¿quieres que hable con Esme?- Rose levantó su mirada y negó frenéticamente- No te preocupes, ni Alice ni yo diremos nada- miré a Alice.

-Por supuesto, dime lo que necesitas y te lo traeré- dijo Alice acariciando la espalda de Rose suavemente.

-Prime… primero quie… quiero saber s… si es… estoy embar… embaraz- no pudo terminar antes de sollozar fuertemente.

-Shh, tranquila, no es bueno para el pequeñín que puede estar ahí- dije tocando su tripa inexistente.

-Si, apuesto a que será igualito a Edward si es niño…- dijo Alice soñadora y Rose y yo tuvimos que soltar una carcajada.

Por fin había conseguido la enana hacernos sonreír.

-Si, será precioso- dije imaginándome la carita de ese bebé.

-Chicas- nos interrumpió Rose- No sé… no sé si quiero tenerlo…- de nuevo bajó su mirada y nosotras la miramos con horror en nuestros ojos- Es decir… amaría tenerlo, ya sabéis que es mi sueño, pero no quiero tirar por la borda el futuro de Edward, el mío me daría igual siempre y cuando pueda cuidar a mi bebé, pero Edward…

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Alice poniéndose roja de la rabia.

-Si… Edward quiere estudiar al igual que yo y no puedo privarle de algo que quiere hacer…- sollozó de nuevo- No quiero que se arrepienta nunca de no haber hecho lo que quería hacer…- de nuevo vinieron a sus ojos innumerables lágrimas y Alice y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-Antes que nada no quiero que llores- dijo Alice demandante y la abrazó nuevamente- No tienes qué preocuparte por eso- hizo una pausa mientras le quitaba unos mechones del pelo de la cara a Rose- Nosotros podemos encargarnos de nuestro precioso sobrinito- yo sonreí.

-No quiero dejar a mi hijo con nadie para que sea una carga- dijo Rose demasiado segura y Alice y yo nos miramos de nuevo.

-Lo que te quiere decir Alice- miré de nuevo a Rose- Es que somos muchos y podemos estudiar a la vez de cuidar al bebé- Rose me miró con una brillo especial en los ojos.

-Sólo estamos diciendo que están tus padres- Alice le tocó la mejilla a Rose con cariño- Están los míos- yo sonreí al imaginar a Esme cogiendo a su nieto- Y estamos nosotros, ¿te hace falta alguien más?

-Gracias chicas- sollozó Rose a la vez que nos abrazaba con fuerza.

Alice y yo nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, hasta que Rose se separó de nosotras.

-Quiero confiar en Carliste…- hizo una pausa mi amiga y nos miró a ambas- Pero me da mucha vergüenza decirle que puedo estar embarazada de Edward…

-Carliste es comprensivo Rose, eso ya lo sabes- Alice asintió.

-Seré sincera- dijo Alice- No creo que les guste mucho la idea a mi papá y a mi mamá, por el tema de que sois jóvenes y tal… sólo tienes 14 años, tienes que entenderles- Rose sollozó de nuevo- Pero jamás podría hacerle feliz otra cosa- Rose miró a Alice y la abrazó de nuevo- Sólo te digo que hables con ellos, si quieres Bella y yo podemos estar contigo apoyándote.

-¿Harí… haríais eso por mí?- dijo mientras nos miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Por supuesto, tonta- la abracé y Alice hizo lo mismo- Te apoyaremos en todo, Rose, no estarás sola- le susurré y ella se volvió a apretar contra mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que se lo digamos a mi mamá antes que a nadie?- dijo Alice de repente- Te puedo asegurar que ella no dirá nada y podrá conseguirnos lo que necesitamos- yo asentí y me separé un poco de Rose para ver su reacción.

-Rose, no te presionaremos en nada, todo será cómo tú quieras, ¿vale?- Rose me miró y asintió.

-Si, se lo diré a Esme, ¿pue… puedes llamarla?- comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo mientras miraba a Alice.

-Por supuesto- Alice se levantó sonriente y se acercó a ella- Sólo si quieres verdaderamente, si no, pues haremos todo nosotras solas- le besó en la mejilla y la abrazó efusivamente.

-Gracias- susurró Rose con un hilo de voz- No sé qué haría sin vosotras- se separó de Alice y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa- Por supuesto que quiero hablar con Esme, será la persona indicada para esto- dijo segura y Alice y yo asentimos a la vez.

-Está bien- dijo la enana sonriente- Avisaré a mamá- dijo mientras daba saltitos dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ali- llamó Rose y Alice se volvió- Gracias, enana- le sonrió y Alice le dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de marcharse de la habitación.

-Bella- me llamó Rose y la miré- ¿Có… cómo se lo contaré a Ed… Edward?- dijo apenada y yo le cogí sus manos y las puse entre las mías.

-Tienes que confiar en él- la miré a sus ojos azules como el cielo- Debes contárselo con total tranquilidad, ya verás como él será el primero que quiera seguir adelante, lo conozco- dije pensando en el Edward de hace unos años que me traía completamente loca.

-¿De verdad?- dijo con un atisbo de emoción en su voz.

-Pues claro, tonta- la abracé y ella puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello- Edward será el padre más sexy del planeta- pude sentir la vibración en mi piel por la risa de Rose, yo inmediatamente solté una risilla.

-Y yo seré la madre más cariñosa del mundo- dijo separándose de mí y poniendo sus manos en su vientre- Ya lo quiero, ¿sabes?- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla- Espero no llevarme ningún chasco si es que no estoy embarazada…- yo la miré inmediatamente.

-Sinceramente, esa tripilla que empieza a asomar, no creo que sea de gases, ¿o si?- ella soltó una risilla y volvió a abrazarme.

-Gracias- me apretó contra su cuerpo- ¿De verdad tengo tanta barriguita?

-Bueno… no mucho, aún es inexistente, pero si te fijas bien, se te nota algo- mi mano se dirigió a su vientre y lo toqué con suavidad.

Las dos suspiramos de emoción a la vez y oímos unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- se escuchó la maternal voz de Esme y las dos nos separamos a la vez que dije un "pasa"- ¿Qué tal estáis?- Esme avanzó hacia nosotras seguida por Alice.

-Bueno…- susurró mi amiga.

-Alice, tengo que enseñarte una cos…- Rose no me dejó terminar, puso sus dedos en mis labios y me miró con una medio sonrisa.

-No quiero que os vayáis- la miré interrogante- Quiero que tanto tú, como Alice- miró a la enana- Estéis aquí conmigo mientras le digo lo que pasa a Esme- su voz parecía tranquila, pero aún había nerviosismo.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- intervino Esme y las tres la miramos.

-Es… es algo delicado- dije yo al ver que Rose no hablaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Esme con voz preocupada y cogió la silla del escritorio de Alice y la puso enfrente de nosotras para sentarse.

-Alice, ven- dijo Rose y la enana obedeció y se puso a su lado derecho, mientras que yo estaba en el lado izquierdo- Bien… ahora si…- mi amiga cogió mi mano y la de Alice y las apretó en señal de total nerviosismo.

-Si quieres estar en privado con Esme, Alice y yo nos iremos- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra mano.

-No, no, de verdad, quiero que os quedéis- nos sonrió y levantó la mirada para mirar a Esme.

-¿Qué pasa, hija?- Esme puso sus manos en las rodillas de mi amiga y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dijo sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, de nuevo…

La cara de Esme no tenía precio…

Estaba con los ojos achicados estudiando las facciones de mi amiga con lentitud, su boca era una perfecta línea, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, se iba ensanchando en una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura?- dijo con la voz más dulce que jamás le había escuchado nunca.

-No lo sé con exactitud- dijo mi pobre amiga mirando a nuestra suegra.

-Bien…- se levantó y cogió ambas manos de Rosalie, provocando que Alice y yo se la soltásemos- Tenemos que hacerte una prueba de embarazo- la abrazó maternalmente y pude distinguir una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-¿Qu… qué te pa… parece?- susurró mi amiga con voz opacada por el pelo de Esme.

-Te voy a ser sincera- se separó de ella y le sonrió- No me gustaría nada más que tener un hermoso nieto correteando por aquí- yo le cogí la mano a Alice y nos miramos sonrientes- Pero eres muy joven- Rosalie bajó su mirada- Pero no por eso te privarás de traer al mundo a un precioso bebé- Esme sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó de nuevo- Estaré contigo siempre, ¿vale?- Rosalie asintió mientras se apretaba aun más contra el pequeño cuerpo de Esme- Decidas lo que decidas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

-Gra… gracias- Rosalie sonrió a la vez que por sus mejillas corrían innumerables lágrimas.

-No me las des, estoy muy orgullosa por ti, sé que no será fácil, eres joven y querrás estudiar, pero no te preocupes, todos nos haremos cargo de mi nieto- dijo orgullosa y Alice y yo nos levantamos y las abrazamos.

-Mamá no puedes decírselo a nadie- demandó Alice y todas nos separamos.

-Nena, tenemos que decírselo a tu padre- Esme miró a Rosalie- Él mejor que nadie te hará las pruebas convenientes, pero si crees que estarás incómoda con él, yo misma te acompañaré al hospital y nadie sabrá nada- le cogió la cara con sus manos y le besó en la frente.

-Gracias- Rosalie la abrazó efusivamente y nos sonrió a Alice y a mí- Creo que será mejor contárselo a Carliste- susurró.

-¿Estás segura?- intervine yo y ella asintió.

-Es el mejor médico que conozco y se tratará de su nieto- todas sonreímos.

-¿Cuánto retraso tienes?

-Dos semanas.

-Es muy probable que estés embarazada Rose, si fuera así, ¿querrías tenerlo, verdad?

-Por supuesto Esme- susurró mi amiga en el hueco del cuello de Esme- No podría deshacerme de él jamás- pude distinguir una sonrisilla en la boca de Esme.

-¿Lo sabe Edward?- dijo Esme mientras se separaba de Rose.

-No, sois las primeras en saberlo.

-Pues tienes que contárselo cuanto antes- Rose asintió.

-Si, pero aún no estoy segura…

-Lo sé, ahora mismo iré a buscar a Carliste- las tres asentimos- ¿Estás preparada?

-Nunca lo estaré…- susurró mi amiga y todas soltamos una risilla.

-Tus padres también tienen derecho a saberlo.

-Por supuesto, cuando sepa el resultado serán los próximos en saberlo, después de Edward…

-Oh, vamos, mi hermanito se enamorará de la idea- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Si, mi hijo estará orgulloso, lo conozco y sé que no podría dejarte sola en esto- dijo Esme a la vez que se separaba de Rose y le daba dos sonoros besos en la mejilla- Ahora vuelvo- nos sonrió y se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-¿Está contenta?-dijo mi amiga cuando Esme salió de la habitación.

-Por supuesto, nunca he visto ese brillo en los ojos de mi madre- dijo la enana sonriente.

-Y que lo digas- las tres nos abrazamos y sonreímos.

-Todo saldrá bien, podré ponerle vestiditos rositas a mi sobrinita- soñó Alice.

-Alice, deja de engatusar al pobre bebé que aún no sabemos si existe- dije con voz dulce- Y si está ahí dentro- toqué la tripa de Rose- Puede que sea niño…

-No lo será, será una hermosa niña- demandó la enana y yo rodé los ojos.

-Como sea, lo querremos igualmente- le besé en la mejilla a Rose y le sonreí.

-Gracias por todo, chicas, no sé qué habría hecho sin vosotras.

-Pues pensar que es un niño cuando es una niña…- dijo Alice y no pudimos más que soltar una carcajada.

Nos sentamos en la cama y empezamos a imaginar ropitas de bebé por cualquier lugar de la casa y a un precioso bebé cargado por sus padres…

-¿Se puede?- dijo la maternal voz de Esme abriendo la puerta de la habitación y las tres miramos hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué tal, chicas?- dijo Carliste con una sonrisa radiante, igual que la de Emmett…

Mi osito…

-Bien- respondió Alice y se levantó para abrazar a su padre, yo bien me levanté cogiendo a Rose de la mano.

-Me ha dicho Esme que tienes algo que decirme- esta vez se dirigió solamente a Rose.

-Si- mi amiga se ruborizó hasta límites insospechados…

Un momento…

¿Rosalie Hale ruborizada? ¿La imponente rubia ruborizada?

Vamos… si me lo hubieran dicho hace días me hubiera reído en su cara…

-Bien- Carliste avanzó y cogió a mi amiga de la mano y le sonrió cálidamente- Cuéntame lo que quieras, quiero que me tengas confianza en todo, Rose- la miró a los ojos y mi amiga asintió.

-Es algo… es algo vergonzoso…- la cara de mi amiga parecía un arbolito de navidad y yo sofoqué una risa por la importancia del tema.

-Eso ya lo veo- dijo Carliste a la vez que acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

-Vamos a sentarnos- intervino Esme y todos asentimos antes de sentarnos.

Rosalie, Alice y yo estábamos sentadas en la cama de Alice y Esme y Carliste estaban sentados en las sillas del escritorio, justos enfrente de nosotras.

-Vale- susurró mi amiga y subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con Carliste- Cr… creo que es… estoy emb…- no pudo seguir y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…

Alice y yo la arropamos con nuestros brazos y le susurramos palabras de tranquilidad.

-¿Embarazada?- dijo Carliste incrédulo y las tres lo miramos fijamente a los ojos.

-S… si- murmuró Rose bajando su mirada a la altura del sótano más o menos.

Esme le agarró la mano derecha a Carliste y éste la miró.

-Rosalie no sabe si es seguro- intervino Esme maternalmente.

-Hay que hacerle una prueba de embarazo- dijo se repente serio.

-¿Qu… qué pasa Carliste?- susurró Rose asustada por su voz seria.

-Tienes catorce años…- todas le miramos a los ojos fijamente- Es probable que… es probable que tu cuerpo aún no esté preparado para albergar una nueva vida- dijo al fin y todas soltamos un grito.

-¡¿Qué?- dije con voz muy, muy asustada.

-Tranquilizaros, por favor- Carliste se levantó e hizo que Esme hiciera lo mismo y se acercaron a nosotras.

Las tres nos levantamos y nos abrazamos a esas dos personas que tanto queríamos y adorábamos.

-No os preocupéis- nos susurró Carliste con voz dulce, había terminado con la voz seria- Os seré sincero- hizo una pausa y pude sentir las manos de Esme en mi espalda, reconfortándome de mi temor y las manos de Carliste en Rose y Alice- Rosalie es muy joven, su cuerpo aún está experimentando cambios nuevos y puede que su cuerpo no esté del todo formado- escuchamos un fuerte sollozo por parte de Rose- Pero para saberlo con certeza, iremos al hospital y mi colega te hará las pruebas, ¿te parece?

-Si- susurró sin más y todos nos separamos.

De repente pude distinguir un color violáceo en la cara de mi amiga y sus manos temblar.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dije asustada y Rose me miró.

-Cre… creo que necesito ir al baño…- dicho esto corrió y Alice la siguió muy cerca.

Cerraron la puerta del baño y muy pronto se escuchó las arcadas de mi amiga…

-No sé dónde tiene la cabeza tu hijo…- susurró en el oído de Esme, pero yo lo pude escuchar a la perfección debido a mi cercanía.

-Puede pasar Carliste, puede pasar- le tranquilizó Esme.

-Pero es que son tan jóvenes… siempre los apoyaré Esme… pero no quiero que dejen de estudiar ni de hacer sus obligaciones por un bebé…- Esme rodó los ojos.

-Carliste- se miraron a los ojos- ¡Vamos a ser abuelos!- dijo emocionada y pude ver la sonrisa de Carliste.

-Si… abuelos…- se abrazaron y después se besaron- Los apoyaremos en todo Esme… no me imaginaba tener un nieto correteando por aquí tan pronto…

-Carliste- le llamé para que me prestaran atención- Si es por el tiempo que emplearán en el bebé- Esme me sonrió- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, Emmett y yo tendremos tiempo este año al ser el último y todos podemos colaborar para que ni Edward ni Rose tengan que dejar de estudiar- Carliste me sonrió.

-Eres tan buena, hija- se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Gracias, eres como un padre para mí, papá- le dije por primera vez y pude ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de Esme.

Era la primera vez que le había dicho papá, de verdad que lo sentía como tal…

Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos…

-Er… eres nuestra hija- dijo Carliste emocionado y Esme se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó.

A esta altura yo ya estaba llorando como una magdalena, pero aun así les dije lo que sentía…

-Os quiero mucho, nunca os podré agradecer que me apoyarais y preocupaseis como lo habéis hecho- cerré los ojos y los abracé- Ese bebé será una bendición para esta casa, sólo de pensar en que podía abortar…- un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-No pienses en eso hija, nosotros no queremos eso, pero no quiero obligarles a nada, de verdad que me dolería que quisiesen abortar- dijo Carliste a la vez que acariciaba mi pelo.

-No lo harán, Rose sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa- nos tranquilizó Esme.

-No puedo pensar en más muertes en mi vida…- susurré con voz rota y sentí los cuerpos de Carliste y Esme achucharse contra el mío.

-No pienses en eso, preciosa, ahora seremos felices- me prometió Esme y pude tranquilizarme.

Alice y Rose salieron del baño y ésta última no tenía muy buena cara…

Carliste se separó de mí con suavidad y me besó en la frente con ternura.

-Te quiero muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti- le sonreí y miramos a mis dos hermanas, porque así lo sentía.

-Rose, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Carliste avanzó hacia ella y le cogió de la mano.

-Muy cansada y con fatiga…

-Es normal, son las primeras molestias del embarazo- los ojos de Carliste estaban totalmente brillantes y yo sonreí. Le tocó la frente con suavidad y la miró de nuevo- Tu temperatura está bien, pero tenemos que ir al hospital para hacerte las pruebas- Rose asintió.

-Pero antes tengo que contárselo a Edward- todos asentimos.

-Si, será lo mejor- Carliste la besó en la frente- Mientras voy llamando a mi colega, iros preparando para irnos y tú habla con Edward- dijo esto último señalando a Rose.

-Vale- mi amiga asintió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Quieres que estemos aquí contigo?- dijo Alice y Rose negó.

-No, quiero contárselo a solas- dijo segura y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Ya verás como mi hijo te apoyará y se volverá loco de contento- Esme la abrazó y le besó en la frente.

-Ahora nos veremos, hija- Carliste le besó en ambas mejillas y le sonrió.

-Vale- Rose sonrió y de nuevo, las tres nos abrazamos efusivamente.

Sentimos la puerta cerrarse y nos separamos.

-Ha ido bien… creo…

-Ya te dije que mis padres estarían un poco recelosos al principio por lo de los estudios y la edad, pero son muy comprensivos- dijo Alice y yo la miré con una sonrisa.

-Son geniales- dije sinceramente y de nuevo volvimos a abrazarnos.

-Avisaré a Edward para que venga aquí, ¿vale?- dijo Alice.

-Vale, pero dile que lo espero en su habitación, tengo que vestirme de todas formas- sonrió y nos separamos.

-Está bien, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarnos, ¿ok?

-Si, mamá- me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Que tengas mucha suerte Rose- le animó Alice y las dos salimos de la habitación.

-¿Crees que Edward se tomará bien la noticia?- dudé yo…

Si… lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que él no la obligaría a hacer nada, pero todavía me quedaba un deje de duda…

-Pues claro que se lo tomará bien- la enana me cogió de la mano y avanzamos hacia las escaleras- No podría ser de otra forma, además, esa niña será querido por todos nosotros- tuve que rodar los ojos por su cabezonería de que sería niña…

-¿Y si es niño, eh, listilla?- le removí un poco su perfecto cabello cuando toqué el último escalón.

-No lo será- susurró en mi oído- Tú serás la que tendrás al niño- me sonrió y me guiñó. Yo de nuevo rodé los ojos…

-Si, claro…- miré hacia donde estaban antes los chicos y allí seguían sin haberse inmutado de nada…

La verdad era que cuando las tres estábamos en la habitación de Alice, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía molestarnos…

-Bebé- llamé a mi hombre y éste me miró y me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- se levantó del sofá y avanzó hasta a mí.

-Edward, Rose te espera en tu habitación, quiere hablar contigo- intervino Alice mientras avanzaba dando saltitos hacia donde estaba Jasper.

-¿Hablar? ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Edward un poco asustado a la vez que yo le daba un beso a esos labios que me volvían loca.

Sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura y me pegó contra su fuerte pecho.

-Te amo- le susurré con una sonrisa y él me sonrió sexymente- Edward es importante- intervine yo y él me miró.

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo con una ceja alzada a la vez que caminaba hacia nosotros.

-Si, pero no te voy a decir nada- Edward me miró interrogante y bufó a la vez que subía las escaleras.

-Ahora sí pequeña renacuajo- reí ante su mote- Me vas a decir lo que está pasando- me miró directamente a los ojos y sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas.

-No puedo decirte nada osito- él me miró más profundamente- Es algo per… personal de Rose… ella os lo dirá- le aseguré y él asintió.

-Te he echado de menos, preciosa- me sonrió antes de darme un profundo beso en los labios.

Su aliento cálido y dulce hicieron que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas de dispararan provocando un ligero estremecimiento…

-Me encanta lo que te hago sentir…- susurró pasando sus dedos por mi hombro desnudo.

-Y a mí lo que me haces- le sonreí de nuevo y le besé con mucha pasión.

Alguien carraspeó al lado nuestro y nos separamos rápidamente, bueno… más bien fui yo quien me separé, porque Emmett me agarró por la cintura no estando mucho por la labor…

-Chicos- dijo Carliste mirándonos con una sonrisa- Después de comer iremos al hospital- pude ver como Emmett lo miraba interrogante- Rose os lo dirá todo cuando baje- Emmett asintió y yo lo miré en agradecimiento.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?- sentí la voz de Jasper asustada mientras se levantaba de al lado de Alice.

-Nada, no es nada grave- dijo con voz seria y yo cerré los ojos involuntariamente al recordar las palabras de Carliste…

"_Tienes catorce años… Es probable que… es probable que tu cuerpo aún no esté preparado para albergar una nueva vida"._

Dios… sólo esperaba que Rose estuviera totalmente formada para que ese bebé pudiera nacer perfectamente…

-No me mientas Carliste, algo tiene que estar pasando para que mi hermana tenga que ir al hospital- cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de Carliste con cara de preocupación absoluta y la verdad que no era para menos…

-No te puedo contar nada, ella es la que tiene que hacerlo, por favor tranquilízate, no es nada grave, sólo algo complicado…- susurró mi padre, porque así lo sentía.

En ese momento, Alice se acercó a Jasper y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Jazz- susurró, pero éste no pareció inmutarse.

-Jazz- intervine yo y me separé un poco de Emmett- No te preocupes, ¿vale?- los ojos azules de Jasper me miraron con tristeza- Como ha dicho Carliste es algo complicado, nada más- me acerqué a él y lo abracé- Además, tu hermana es demasiado explosiva como para guardarte algún secreto- sentí su risa contra mi pelo y yo sonreí.

-Vale- susurró y se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada- dije mientras volvía a los brazos de mi osito nuevamente.

-¿Quieres jugar a la play, Bells?- dijo Alice para aligerar el ambiente y yo asentí, cogiendo la mano de mi osito para que me acompañara.

Y así estuvimos hasta que Rosalie y Edward bajaron las escaleras cogidos de la mano…

**Rosalie pov.**

Cuando las chicas salieron de la habitación, me apresuré hacia la habitación de Edward y me vestí rápidamente.

Me puse un fino vestido de algodón que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y me calcé unas sandalias planas…

Si… planas… quién me diría que yo, Rosalie Hale, me pondría unas sandalias planas en mi vida…

Inmediatamente mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre…

-Si estás ahí, pequeña cosita, quiero que sepas que ya te amo con todo mi corazón- sonreí y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas…

Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta y dije un "pasa".

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- la voz de Edward parecía asustada e inmediatamente me limpié las lágrimas que tenía en mi rostro- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- avanzó hacia mí rápidamente y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

Esa cama donde habíamos unido nuestro amor y como producto de ello, ahora yo llevaba, probablemente, un bebé naciendo dentro de mí.

Por Dios Rose… qué cursilería… pero sin duda tenía razón…

-¿Rose?- Edward me despertó de mi batalla interna y lo miré directamente a esas dos esmeraldas verdes.

Sus manos cogieron las mías y la besaron con dulzura.

-Cariño…- mi voz se notaba con un deje de temor- Cre… creo que est… estoy embar… embarazada…- dije al fin y su cara pasó por varias muecas y colores…

Ahora sus manos bajaron como por inercia propia y se quedó estático. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, pero su boca se abría como un pescado necesitando agua… parecía querer decir algo, pero no llegaba a decirlo…

-¿Q… qué?- dijo al fin con voz mezclada entre la confusión y la felicidad…

-Creo que estoy embarazada- dije sin tartamudear ni una vez y él agrandó sus preciosos ojos.

-¿D… de verdad?- sus manos volvieron a coger las mías y me miró con una sonrisa.

-S… si- lo próximo que hizo no me lo esperaba ni en mis mejores sueños…

Sus labios chocaron con los míos de manera totalmente dulce y sus manos me abrazaron la cintura, acercándome a él…

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su suave pelo cobrizo y profundicé el beso…

Necesitaba de él, necesitaba estar a su lado siempre y que nos apoyáramos mutuamente.

Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca inmediatamente, sintiendo su cálido y delicioso aliento se coló por toda mi cavidad, provocando un pequeño gemido por mi parte…

No sabía por qué, pero ahora mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible y podía llegar al éxtasis con tan sólo un beso… y más si era de Edward…

-Te amo- dijo separándose un poco de mí y sonriéndome como un niño pequeño.

-Y yo a ti- lo abracé y sentí sus fuertes brazos rodearme la espalda, apoyando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-La verdad es que he caído hoy…- él se separó de mí y me cogió las manos a la vez que me miraba interrogante- Tengo un retraso de dos semanas- dije al fin y su boca se extendió en una perfecta sonrisa- Aún no lo sé seguro Edward, no me he hecho ninguna prueba de embarazo- su sonrisa desapareció y el brillo de los ojos también.

-¿Me estás diciendo que puede que no estés embarazada?

-Si…- dije con pena y él me volvió a abrazar.

-Rose- susurró justo en mi oído- Si no estuvieras embarazada me daría mucha pena, aunque por otro lado podemos tener más hijos más adelante- yo asentí entendiendo su punto- Pero si estás embarazada Rose- se separó de mí de nuevo y me miró a los ojos- Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo- varias lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y lo abracé de nuevo.

-Gracias, Edward, gracias- sollocé- No sé qué haría si te lo hubiera tomado mal…

-Shh, no podría jamás- sentí su sonrisa en la suave piel de mi cuello- Te juro que no os faltará nada, me pondré a trabajar para manteneros- me separé inmediatamente de él.

-No, no quiero que sacrifiques tus estudios por nada, Edward, seré yo la que lo lleve hacia adelante, no quiero que te arrepientas en un futuro de no haber podid…- no me dejó acabar, sus dedos se posaron en mis labios y me sonrió.

-Haremos una cosa- dijo pensativo- Seguramente me quedará tiempo para trabajar- iba a reclamar, pero no me dejó- Pero si tuviese tiempo, lo haré- aseguró- Aunque hay otra opción- yo lo miré interrogante- Nuestra abuela Esme nos dejó una herencia enorme a cada uno de nosotros tres- yo abrí mucho los ojos, no sabía nada…

-¿Una herencia?- él asintió.

-Si, la única condición que puso fue que la tuviéramos al cumplir los 18 años- yo asentí- No quería que derrochásemos el dinero.

-Era inteligente- Edward asintió con una sonrisa- Pero no entiendo al punto al que quieres llegar…

-Es fácil- me aseguró- Cogeremos ese dinero para mantener al bebé- yo me levanté de un salto y lo miré con horror.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- él se levantó- ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!

-Si, si lo harás- se acercó a mí y sus manos se acercaron a mi cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo- Lo harás por él- tocó mi vientre por primera vez y su cara se iluminó de felicidad.

-No puedo- dije entre sollozos- No puedo coger nada de tu dinero, además yo también tengo una herencia de mi abuelo…- le confesé al fin y su cara era de total sorpresa.

-¿Tienes una herencia?- dijo incrédulo.

-Si y puedo cogerla cuando yo quiera, mi abuelo dijo que nos la gastaríamos de todas formas, antes o después- Edward me limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas con sus pulgares y me sonrió.

-Era inteligente- dijo al igual que yo anteriormente y me abrazó- Sé que todos nos ayudarán, me huelo a que todos lo saben menos yo y te lo han dicho- yo asentí.

-Si, primero lo supieron las chicas y luego tus padres…- se separó completamente de mí.

-¿Mis padres lo saben ya?- su ceja se alzó.

-Si, fueron los que me aconsejaron de todo y hoy, después de comer, iremos al hospital- su cara no tenía precio…

-Entonces… soy el padre del bebé- sonreí ante sus palabras- Y, ¿soy el último que me entero?

-Bueno… no lo mires de esa forma- le aclaré- Estaba asustada y temía tu reacción- bajé la mirada, pero él, inmediatamente, cogió mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos.

-¿Mi reacción?- yo asentí, sin poder hablar- No seas tonta, jamás podría dejarte con un hijo mío en tu vientre- me besó con todo el cariño y dulzura del mundo y nos abrazamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora estaba feliz…

Ahora no me faltaba nada…

* * *

Chic s perdonad por no haberlo subido antes, pero es que lo tenía desde la semana pasada y como lo subí al blog, ya pensé que también lo había subido aquí...

Bueno... de esa forma podéis leer dos capítulos seguidos ;)

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Creéis que Rose estará embarazada? Edward no puede ser más tierno...

Espero vuestros comentarios, como siempre.

Un besote enorme,

Romiina^.^


	19. Capítulo 19 Definitivamente, si

_**Capítulo 19: Definitivamente, si…**_

**Emmett pov.**

Era increíble lo sexy que era Bella mientras jugaba a la play…

Sus piernas estaban abiertas sensualmente, invitándome a hundirme en ellas. Su pelo le caía como una suave cascada, sus dientes atrapaban sus labios cuando algo no le salía como quería y sus perfectos brazos estaban en tensión por la fuerza ejercida.

Simplemente tentadora…

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa?- le susurré cuando estaba a punto de coger una curva con su espectacular Audi…

Jamás cambiaría de marca de coche…

-Te he dicho que no- me dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla y yo decidí ser un poco malo…

-Quiero besarte- le acaricié el brazo lentamente y me acerqué a ella, centrándome en su cuello- Eres tan sexy- dije con voz un poco ronca y la verdad era que ya estaba empezando a excitarme por su cercanía…

- Joder…- dijo cuando se salió de la curva que estaba cogiendo y me miró con una ceja alzada- No vuelvas a desconcentrarme- susurró mientras se mordía el labio y fue lo que me bastó para que mis dientes atrapasen su labio inferior y mis manos cogiesen su cintura con determinación.

-Chicos aquí no- murmuró la enana y tuvimos que separarnos asqueados.

-¿No te ha dicho nadie que eres demasiado pesada?

-Si, me lo llevas diciendo toda la vida- me sonrió y volvió su vista hacia la pantalla- ¡Ja, gané!- susurró y Bella tiró el mando hacia el sofá que estaba libre.

-No es justo…- hizo una mueca de niña pequeña y me reí.

-Claro que lo es, lo que pasa que tenéis el libido muy subido…- susurró la enana dejándonos con la boca abierta.

-¿De dónde coño has aprendido eso, enana?- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también tengo hormonas, ¿sabes?- dijo sin más y si no fuera porque en ese momento mi hermano y mi cuñada bajaron, cogidos de la mano, con unas sonrisas radiantes en sus caras, Jasper estaría colgado de sus pelotas en este mismo momento.

-Mantén a la enana callada- le dijo Bella a Jasper y éste tragó en seco mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije yo mirando a esos dos tan sonrientes…

-Tenemos algo que deciros- dijeron los dos al unísono y en ese momento vinieron mis padres.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- comentó mi padre mirando sus manos unidas.

-Estupendamente- dijo Rose sonriente y besó a mi hermano en la boca.

-Me alegro.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño está pasando aquí?- dije yo sin tener ni idea de nada y sentí la mirada de mi padre penetrarme.

-Emmett, esa boca- dijo severo y yo rodé los ojos- Rose y Edward tienen algo que deciros.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Jasper poniéndose a mi misma altura.

-Vale…- dijo Rose y miró a Edward feliz- Dentro de unos meses seréis tíos- dijo con voz dulce y juro que la mandíbula de Jasper y la mía cayó hasta como mínimo el suelo…

-¿Qué?- Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar…

-Que Rose está embarazada- dijo Edward acariciando el vientre de Rose con delicadeza y mi boca se abrió aun más, como si eso fuera posible…

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar Jasper noqueado y la verdad que enterarte de que tu hermana está embarazada de tu mejor amigo es…

Totalmente jodido…

-¡Que estoy embarazada, joder!- gritó Rose dejándonos a todos sorprendidos…

Se hizo un silencio en aquel salón tan enorme, yo sólo podía escuchar mi corazón y decidí derretir un poco la situación tan embarazosa…

Nunca mejor dicho…

-¿No la has podido sacar a tiempo, verdad?- le dije a mi querido hermano y sentí que todos me miraban con advertencia.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó mi madre y pude ver los ojos de Rose destilar furia.

-Emmett, compórtate- mi padre me miró directamente a los ojos, tan iguales a los míos.

-Joder… ¿no puedo hacer ni una bromita?- mis padres negaron rotundamente y yo rodé los ojos.

-Mi hermana embarazada… joder…- Jasper se tiró de los pelos y mi hermana lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Será precioso…- susurró la enana y Jasper se giró hacia ella.

-Voy a tener un sobrino…- dijo emocionado y de repente se giró hacia su hermana y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerza- Felicidades, Rose- le susurró y todos nos quedamos mirando la escena.

-Osito- me llamó Bella y me giré para mirarla- Ten más tacto, Rose lo ha pasado muy mal y aún hay más…- susurró Bella bajando su mirada totalmente triste.

-¿Qué es?- dije yo ahora un poco preocupado y le cogí la barbilla para que me pudiese mirar a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Jasper a la vez que se separaba un poco de su hermana y la miraba a los ojos.

-Puede que Rose no tenga su cuerpo formado completamente- susurró mi padre y yo levanté mi mirada hacia él.

-¿Cómo?- dije yo incrédulo.

-¿Qué?- intervino esta vez Edward y Rose se giró un poco hacia él.

-Ése era el inconveniente de todo esto, mi amor- Rose cogió la cara de mi hermano- No lo sabemos seguro, pero puede que sea así…- una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Rose.

-Shh- Edward la abrazó y le besó el tope de su cabeza- Todo saldrá bien- estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados, hasta que decidí brindarles todo mi apoyo.

Besé a mi novia en la frente y me separé de ella para acercarme a mi cuñada y a mi hermano.

-No os preocupéis, dentro de nada podré enseñarle a jugar béisbol a mi sobrino- Rose me sonrió al igual que mi hermano y los dos me abrazaron.

-Gracias- me susurró ambos y yo sonreí.

-Sobrina, ¡será una niña!- gritó emocionada la enana y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-¿Otra vez con eso, enana?- murmuró mi querida novia y todos las miramos a ambas.

-Sabes lo que te dije…- dijo con los brazos en jarra mi querida hermana.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- dije yo curioso y mi hermana me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Que Bella será la que tenga el niño- dijo sin más y yo no pude evitar mirar a Bella con adoración…

Inmediatamente me imaginé a un precioso niño en brazos de mi preciosa novia…

-Eso será para más adelante, ¿no?- dijo mi madre burlona y provocó que mi novia se sonrojara violentamente.

-Si- dijo sin más y todos soltamos una risilla.

-Bueno… ahora comeremos tranquilos y nos iremos al hospital, ¿os parece?- dijo Carliste con una sonrisa cogiendo la mano de su mujer.

-Si- dijimos todos.

-Os invito a comer- dije yo y todos me sonrieron.

-Vaya, vaya… si al fin y al cabo eres maduro…- dijo Edward y yo lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Tú tendrás que serlo, papá- de nuevo todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Anda, vamos- dijo mi madre y todos salimos de mi casa con una sonrisa.

Era increíble lo bien que nos habíamos tomado la noticia, ahora sólo esperaba que todo saliera a pedir de boca…

**Bella pov.**

Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo nos montamos en el enorme jeep de Emmett, mientras que Rose, Edward, Esme y Carliste se fueron en el lujoso Mercedes de éste último.

-No me puedo creer que mi hermana esté embarazada…- susurró el pobre Jasper con su típica tranquilidad.

-Si… el machote de Edward se ha portado mal…- dijo Emmett, como siempre burlón y yo le di un codazo en el costado- "Auch".

-No seas malo- le dije en advertencia.

-Ahora que lo dices… tengo que decirle unas cuantas palabritas…- dijo Jasper con un deje de furia.

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- le dije de la misma forma y él sólo me sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos, Jazz- dijo la enana dulcemente- Ahora podremos llevarla al parque con sus vestiditos rositas- la enana soñaba por momentos…

-¿Por qué te empeñas en que sea una niña?- intervine yo.

-Porque así lo será, ya vendrás a mí y me dirás que tenía razón…- me sonrió y se volvió a Jasper- Tendrá nuestros ojos y vuestro pelo.

No pude evitar imaginarme, de nuevo, una preciosa niña de ojos verdes con pelo rubio como el oro…

Joder… la enana estaba pegando fuerte en nuestras mentes…

-¿En qué piensas?- mi osito me cogió la mano y me la besó con una sonrisa.

-En una niña rubia de ojos verdes…- le susurré bajito para que la enana no se lo creyese más…

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada y yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Yo pienso en una preciosa niña de ojos marrones y pelo castaño- susurró mirándome intensamente- Igual de hermosa que tú- me sonrió y dirigió su mirada, de nuevo, hacia la carretera.

¿Era yo, o…? ¿Emmett estaba pensando en tener hijos conmigo?

No podía ser… o, ¿si?

No pude evitar la tonta sonrisa que se formó en mis labios…

-Bella hay que ir de compras- dijo la enana muy contenta y yo gemí.

-Oh, vamos, no será tan malo- me dijo mi osito a la vez que me apretaba la mano- Esta vez os acompañaré yo- me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, quiero comprarle a mi sobrino algunas cosas.

-Sobrina- demandó la enana y Emmett rodó los ojos provocando una mueca demasiado infantil en su rostro.

-Eres totalmente adorable- le dije mientras me acercaba a él y le besaba en el lateral de su cuello.

-Y tú totalmente provocativa- me dijo con voz medio ronca y juro que me mojé en ese mismo instante…

Joder…

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, debía de pensar en otra cosa…

Hice lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza y que cortaría con mi calentón de cuajo…

-¿Qué le comprarás al bebé?- le dije a Alice y los próximos veinte minutos estuve escuchando parlotear la enana sobre telas, colores y texturas…

Llegamos al restaurante chino, porque Rose se le había antojado esa comida, y nos bajamos del coche.

La verdad es que era muy pronto para los antojos, ¿no?

Mejor… eso era un indicio de que estaba embarazada. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes- me susurró mi osito a la vez que me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba en el cuello.

-Te amo- le dije antes de besarle.

-Chicos no quiero ser tía doble tan pronto- dijo la enana y sentí la carcajada de Emmett.

-Todavía queda mucho para eso, enana- le grité y ella sólo me sonrió a la vez que cogía la mano de Jasper y se dirigían hacia la entrada del restaurante, donde ya estaba toda la familia.

-Me encantaría tener hijos contigo en un futuro- le susurré a Emmett y su cara no podía estar más feliz.

-Gracias- se acercó a mi oído- Estoy deseando buscar todos los hijos del mundo- mi tanga ya parecía el Nilo…

No le pude contestar, simplemente me acerqué a él y adentré mi lengua en la caliente cavidad de su boca…

Tuvimos que separarnos demasiado pronto por falta de aire, pero él pegó su frente a la mía.

-Te amo, siempre lo haré- en su perfecto rostro se dibujó una sonrisa preciosa y yo lo besé de nuevo.

-Chicos, ¿podemos comer ya?- dijo la voz de Esme demasiado cerca y yo me separé inmediatamente, totalmente avergonzada.

-S… si- dije bajando mi mirada y Emmett agarró mi mano y avanzamos hacia el restaurante.

-No te avergüences, hija- me susurró Esme- Hacéis tan buena pareja…- yo sólo pude sonreírle.

Nos sentamos todos en una enorme mesa y pedimos todos los platos habidos y por haber.

-No sé cómo coño te puedes comer eso crudo…- susurró mi osito mirando con asco el sushi que me estaba comiendo.

-Está delicioso- murmuré antes de meterme un trozo en la boca y cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en su sabor.

Sentí el cuerpo de Emmett pegarse contra el mío y se acercó a mi oído.

-Como sigas cerrando los ojos y mordiéndote el labio de esa manera, vamos a tener un problema…- por Dios…

¿Es que acaso no veía lo putamente sexy que era su voz?

Lo miré y sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos al máximo…

-Y tú como sigas hablándome de esa manera tan sensual, tendré que llevarte al baño- le reté con la mirada y él me sonrió pícaramente.

-Me parece una buena idea…- su mano cogió mi rodilla y la subió lentamente por mi muslo desnudo.

-Emmett- le advertí al borde del colapso.

-¿Qué os pasa?- dijo Carliste mirándonos con atención y yo sólo pude sonreírle.

-Nada, a Emmett le da asco el sushi- dije con voz un poquito ronca, pero Carliste asintió.

-Rose, tenemos que ir de compras- dijo la enana emocionada- Tenemos que comprar de todo.

-Alice, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para pensar en eso?- dijo Edward mirándola.

-No, un bebé necesita muchísimas cosas y empezaremos mañana.

-Alice, tranquila- dijo Carliste- Ahora lo importante es saber si Rose está embarazada o no- todos asentimos- Aunque yo lo tengo más que claro- dijo Carliste con una sonrisa- Y tenemos que ver qué tal está y cómo avanza.

-Si- coincidió Esme- Además de que vuestros padres deben saberlo- miró a Rose y Jasper.

-Cuando sepa si estoy o no embarazada, los llamaré- dijo Rose contenta y todos asentimos.

Terminamos de comer y después de haber peleas entre todos los hombres aquí presentes por pagar, pudimos salir del restaurante.

-Emmett sígueme- dijo Carliste y mi osito asintió a la vez que me abrazaba con cariño.

-Te amo mucho, preciosa- me besó en los labios y caminamos hacia el jeep.

-Y yo a ti, osito hermoso- le sonreí y le besé en esos dulces labios de caramelo.

Esperamos a que los dos tortolitos de Alice y Jasper se despidieran de Rose, la verdad era que no entendía para qué, porque no estaríamos ni diez minutos separados, pero igualmente los esperamos y la verdad que lo agradecí, ya que no dejé de besar a mi hombre en ningún momento.

-Te deseo- me dijo atrapando mi trasero y alzándome.

-Y yo a ti- lo besé vorazmente y atrapé sus sedosos cabellos entre mis dedos.

-Repito, no quiero ser tía tan pronto por partida doble- se escuchó la voz chillona de la enana, aun así no nos separamos.

-Oh, joder- dijo Jazz- Vamos, por favor, quiero ver a mi sobrino de una vez- me separé de mi osito con una sonrisa y miré a Jasper.

-Sois desesperantes…- me bajé de la cintura de mi musculoso novio y abrí la puerta del jeep para subirme.

-Joder…- susurró Emmett detrás de mí y me giré para mirarle…

Sus ojos estaban mirando mi trasero y me si cuenta de que cuando subí el peldaño del jeep, el corto y fino vestido que llevaba se subía por encima de la mitad de mis muslos, llegando justo al comienzo de mi trasero…

-Lo tendrás en unas horas, bombón- le guiñé y me terminé de subir al jeep sin ninguna dificultad. Lo sentí gemir audiblemente y sonreí triunfal.

Salimos de aquel lugar y el Mercedes de Carliste estaba justo delante de nosotros.

-Estoy muy nervioso…- dijo Jasper y provocó que los tres lo mirásemos como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más…

¿Jasper Hale nervioso?

Eso era imposible…

Jasper era el don de la tranquilidad y perseverancia…

-No te preocupes, mi amor, todo saldrá bien- le tranquilizó Alice y pudimos ver la salida hacia el hospital.

Emmett aparcó al lado de Carliste y todos salimos ansiosos por saber de una vez si Rose estaba bien y embarazada.

-Vamos- nos dijo Carliste más ansioso que nosotros mismos y todos lo seguimos de cerca.

-Buenas tardes, Doctor Cullen, Esme- dijo la recepcionista con una perfecta sonrisa- Y familia- nos miró a nosotros que estábamos detrás de Carliste y Esme.

-Buenas tardes, Carla- dijo Carliste.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué tal, Carla?- dijo Esme, como siempre, tan amable.

-Perfectamente, gracias- le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes- dijimos los seis al unísono y Emmett me agarró de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo de infarto.

-Doctor Cullen, el doctor Hoffman se encuentra e su consulta esperándole- nos sonrió amablemente a todos.

-De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias Carla- Carliste cogió la mano de Esme y nos miró- Vamos, chicos- nos sonrió y todos fuimos hasta la consulta del Doctor Hoffman.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- susurró Rose agarrando el lateral de la camisa de Edward y éste la abrazo mientras caminábamos.

-No lo estés, todo saldrá bien, preciosa- le besó tiernamente en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Tranquila, Rose- dijo Carliste cuando se paró enfrente de una puerta que decía _"Doctor Hoffman"_- El Doctor Hoffman es muy buena persona, es muy bueno en su trabajo y tengo toda mi confianza en él- le sonrió y le acarició en la mejilla.

-Vale- susurró mi amiga y se giró hacia nosotros- Chicas, os quiero- nos dijo a Alice y a mí y yo me separé de mi osito para abrazarla.

-Ya verás como ese bebé está perfectamente y tu cuerpo se adaptará a ello- ella suspiró- Te quiero muchísimo y quiero que seas la más valiente de todas- ella me apretó más contra su cuerpo y me besó en la mejilla.

-Vale- se separó de mí y me sonrió débilmente. Alice la abrazó y le susurró palabras de ánimo.

-Vamos, te veré como una bola en poco tiempo- dijo mi osito burlón y Rose soltó una carcajada.

-No me importaría- dijo mientras abrazaba a Emmett con efusividad.

-Anda, ven aquí- le dije al pobre de Edward, que a pesar de parecer tranquilo, era todo lo contrario.

Lo conocía demasiado bien…

-Gracias- susurró mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, pero con cuidado- Siempre has sido un apoyo demasiado grande para mí.

-Y lo seguiré siendo- sonreí y le besé en la mejilla- Anda, ve, tienes que conocer a tu hijo pronto- se separó de mí y me sonrió.

-Vamos- les dijo Carliste y Esme, Rose y Edward entraron en la consulta.

-Puf… no puedo esperar…- susurró Jasper paseándose por todo el pasillo.

-Jasper, relájate- me acerqué a él y lo abracé- Tienes que estar tranquilo para tu hermana- le aconsejé y él asintió.

-Si- se separó de mí y se sentó al lado de Alice.

-No sé qué le pasará cuando sea padre…- susurró mi osito mirándolo con humor y yo el golpeé su pecho- "Auch".

-No seas malo, tienes que entenderle, es su hermanita- le aseguré- Imagínate que Alice se quedara embarazada…

-Lo mataría- dijo seguro mirándolo con odio.

-Osito- le dije dulcemente a la vez que cogía su barbilla- Ese día llegará y tú serás el prestigioso Doctor Cullen que la atienda con todo tu amor- él me sonrió y me abrazó.

-¿Tú siempre tienes que tener las palabras adecuadas en cada momento?- mordió mi labio inferior y sus manos cogieron mi cintura.

-Lo intento, mi amor- le besé en los labios y pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, incitándolo a que abriera su boca…

Decidimos separarnos y sentarnos para que nadie nos llamara la atención por desorden público y esperamos intranquilos…

Al cabo de unas dos horas, los cuatro integrantes de la familia salieron de la consulta con una sonrisa perfecta en sus rostros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Jasper levantándose el primero y cogiendo las manos de su hermana.

-¿Cómo estás?- dije yo levantándome del duro y frío asiento.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido todo?- intervino Alice con voz nerviosa.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino?- dijo Emmett emocionado y Rose rodó los ojos.

-Dios… de uno en uno, ¿vale?- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Estoy embarazada, ya es definitivo- Alice y yo soltamos un gritito y si no fuera por el cuerpo de Jasper, la podríamos haber abrazado…

-¡Jasper!- gritamos las dos y éste se separó un poco de su hermana para dejarnos espacio.

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño sobrino?

-Está perfectamente bien- intervino Carliste, ya que Rose estaba abrazada a nosotros tres. Sentí el cuerpo de Emmett abrazarme por la espalda- Rose está de cinco semanas- dijo Carliste emocionado.

-Y su cuerpo está perfectamente formado- dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos y todos hicimos un abrazo global.

Sentía manos y brazos por todo mi cuerpo, al igual que las lágrimas de todos los rostros…

-Me alegro, Rose- dijo Jazz con voz emocionada y todos sonreímos feliz.

-Su hubierais visto esa cosita tan pequeñita…- susurró Rose con un sollozo- Y sus latidos… eran preciosos…- Edward la abrazó por el espalda y le besó en la mejilla.

-Está perfectamente- dijo Edward.

-Lo sabía- dijo la enana y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Dentro de unos siete meses y pico tendremos a un precioso bebé llorando y pidiendo comida- dijo mi osito y todos soltamos una carcajada.

Ahora todo era perfecto…

Ahora sabía que todos cuidaríamos a ese bebé como si nuestro vida dependiera de ello…

* * *

Chic s otro capítulo de esta historia tan cautivadora y tan diferente...

Espero que ahora sí que no me queráis matar :D

Al fin se sabe que Rose está embarazada y lo mejor de todo, es que está capacitada para tener a un bebé.

Esperemos que ese bebé sea la felicidad definitiva para esta familia, pero todo no es camino de rosas y miel, ¿no?

Mmmmm... ya lo veréis ;)

Espero que os haya gustado, me he dado mucha prisa para tenerlo para hoy, no he dejado de escribir desde que me he levantado. Lo hago con gusto, para vosotr s, para que lo disfrutéis.

Se los dedicó a tod s l chic s que siguen esta historia, porque sé que algun s chic s son muy reaci s a cambiar las parejas, pero pienso que siempre lo mismo, cansa.

Un besote enorme a tod s,

Romiina^.^


	20. Capítulo 20: De compras y ¿pasión?

_**Capítulo 20: De compras y… ¿pasión?**_

**Emmett pov.**

-Compraremos de todo, no tenemos tiempo- dijo la enana emocionada mientras conducía mi enorme jeep.

Acabábamos de salir del hospital y estábamos de camino hacia el centro comercial de Seattle…

Si… la enana no podía esperar unos meses para comprar nada, en cuanto se enteró que Rose y mi sobrino, qué bien sonaba… no había dejado de saltar como una auténtica loca rogándome que la llevara ahora mismo al centro comercial…

Tengo que decir, que gracias a Bella, ahora estábamos de camino hacia el centro comercial, no podía resistirme a nada de lo que me decía esta hermosa brujilla…

-Enana, lo estresarás antes de tiempo…- dijo mi pequeña provocadora con una sonrisa- Además… todavía quedan siete meses y pico por delante…- rodó los ojos de una forma que hizo que me riera.

-Da lo mismo, necesita miles de cositas- le sacó la lengua y abrazó a Jasper por la cintura- Jazz, será hermoso- dijo con voz dulce.

-Si, lo será- vaya, vaya… al parecer todos estábamos emocionados.

-Su tío Emm será su favorito- intervine yo y Bella me sonrió ampliamente.

-No, será su tía Ali, me pedirá consejos de moda y le ayudaré a que parezca un angelito para que todos los chicos vayan detrás de ella- seguía empeñándose en que sería una niña…

-Alice, puede ser niño…- dijo Jazz mirándola.

-No, será una niña, os lo aseguro.

Si… ella y su sexto sentido de adivinar cosas antes de tiempo…

Llegamos y aparqué justo en la puerta.

-Chicos nos repartiremos las tareas- dijo la enana cuando pisamos la entrada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije yo mirándola a los ojos, tan iguales a los de Edward.

-Que Bella y yo iremos a por la ropita de bebé y vosotros dos iréis escogiendo los juguetes- Bella rodó los ojos y se pegó a mi costado.

-¿No puedo ir con Emmett?- Bella puso cara de cachorrito a Alice, justo como ella hacía y asintió lentamente.

-Está bien…- Bella avanzó hacia ella y le besó en la mejilla.

Sin duda, la noticia del embarazo de Alice la había emocionado de sobre manera.

-Gracias- Bella la besó de nuevo y se giró para mirarme y pegarse a mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-Pero entonces, como vas con una chica- se dirigió a mí la enana- Vosotros escogeréis la cunita y el carrito, además de los juguetes- Bella asintió a la vez que cogía mi mano- Nosotros nos encargaremos de toda la ropita, pañales, cambiador…- vale… se estaba pasando.

-Chicos os llamaré cuando terminemos nosotros, ¿está bien?- dijo Jasper a la vez que cogía a mi hermana de la mano y ésta tiraba de él sin ninguna consideración.

-Es increíble la fuerza que tiene…- me miró a los ojos y se puso de puntillas para darme un beso en los labios.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes no?- le susurré antes de darle un beso voraz.

Bella enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y yo la cogí por la cintura. Su lengua era demasiado suave y dulce como el caramelo.

Sentí un gemido por su parte en mi boca y sonreí como un auténtico idiota por provocarle eso. Tuve que dejarla porque, de verdad, que no podría parar…

-Te amo- me susurró antes de besar mis labios rápidamente y bajarse de mi cuerpo- Bien… iremos a "Peques" a ver que ahí por allí- me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí.

-¿Conocer las tiendas de bebés?- pregunté extrañado.

-Todo el mundo sabe cuáles son las tiendas de bebé- dijo como si fuera obvio y yo la miré a los ojos.

-Pues yo no- reconocí y ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No sé por qué, pero no me extraña…- me sonrió- Será quizás porque a ti te interesan más los coches y cosas como estetoscopios, agujas y todo eso…- la paré en seco y la cogí de la nuca.

-A mí sólo me interesas tú- le sonreí de forma pícara y le besé dulcemente en los labios. Ella sonrió sobre mis labios y se separó de mí.

-Vamos- me cogió de la mano y de nuevo, tiró de mí.

Muy pronto entramos en una tienda que estaba compuesta por mucha ropita muy pequeña y miles, o mejor dicho, millones de carritos y cunitas para bebés…

-Madre mía…- susurré mirando todo a mi alrededor…

-Si, es genial- Bella me miró y me sonrió- Vamos, tenemos mucho que comprar- me cogió de la mano y me guio por todos los pasillos donde todos los tipos de peluches que podían existir.

-Éstos serán los primeros, sin duda- Bella cogió a Mickey y Minnie y tuve que reírme.

-Si, son míticos- le guiñé y vi a la rana Gustavo- Éste también es fundamental- Bella sonrió y cogió un caballito enorme que se balanceaba.

-Me gusta- lo cogí y me lo puse debajo del brazo.

Así estuvimos hasta que llegamos a los accesorios para cunas.

-Esto no puede faltar- cogió unos muñequitos para colgarlos en la cunita y que el bebé le diese con sus manitas.

-Ni esto tampoco- le dije cogiendo unos altavoces para escuchar todo lo que hacía el bebé, si lloraba o no.

-Si- asintió Bella y nos dirigimos hacia los pasillos donde se encontraban todas las cunas y los carros.

Miramos todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no nos convencían ninguno de ellos, hasta que vi una cuna y un carrito a juego al final de un pasillo donde se encontraban los juguetes.

-Esa- dije seguro avanzando hacia la cuna y el carro.

-Es… es preciosa- Bella estaba totalmente emocionada y no era para menos- Es perfecto…- susurró tocando la fina madera de la cuna- Es tan suave…

-Aparenta serlo- le sonreí y ella se volvió para sonreírme de manera increíble y guiñarme un ojo.

La besé en los labios antes de tocar los barrotes de madera. Sin duda, era muy suave.

-Es tan delicada…- Bella estaba muy emocionada con todo esto y estaba seguro que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir-Y el carrito es absolutamente perfecto, es tan fino y elegante…- dijo sin dejar de tocar la cuna a la vez que miraba el carrito.

La imagen de Bella tocando la suave cuna con sus delicados dedos, sólo sirvió para que recordara lo mucho que quería formar una familia con ella. Un hijo era mi sueño y más con la mujer que amaba con todo mi corazón.

Marica… me gritó a vocecilla de mi conciencia, pero no me importó.

-Nos los llevamos- le dije y ella se volvió de nuevo y pude ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero también una sonrisa radiante- Junto con todo esto- le dije señalando todo lo que tenía encima de mis brazos y los de Bella.

-Te amo- me cogió de la nuca y me besó intensamente- Te amo más que a mi vida- me susurró sobre mis labios y de nuevo, unió nuestros labios.

-Y yo a ti, princesa- le sonreí y llamé a una dependienta que estaba en esta área- Perdone, ¿nos podría ayudar?- la chica me sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

-Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo mirándome intensamente con una sonrisa coqueta. Sentí la tensión del cuerpo de Bella a mi lado.

-Queremos esa cuna y ese carrito- Bella se adelantó un poco y le sonrió ampliamente- Dentro de siete meses seremos papás- se palpó la inexistente barriga, provocando que la chica se pusiera pálida y asintiera a la vez que se alejaba de nosotros.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa- la cogí y la besé en los labios rudamente, a lo que ella se apretó más contra mi pecho y gimió audiblemente.

-Te estaba comiendo con la mirada- susurró jadeante- No lo podía permitir- le sonreí y la besé de nuevo.

-Disculpen- escuchamos la voz de la chica y solté a Bella con cuidado en el suelo, después de haberle dado un último beso en los labios- Esa cuna y ese carrito son exclusivos y valen una fortuna- dijo sonriente y yo le sonreí ampliamente.

-Claro, no esperábamos menos- Bella me cogió de la mano y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo sonreía triunfalmente.

-Sólo queremos cosas exclusivas para nuestro bebé- cogió mi mano e hizo que le tocase su vientre plano, no pude más que sonreír.

-Está bien- vaya… la chica parecía que echaba humo por las orejas- ¿Qué color prefieren de la tela?

-Tal y como está ahí- Bella señaló el sitió donde estaba expuesto la cuna y el carro- La tela debe ser beige- la chica sólo asintió mientras se alejaba nuevamente.

-Eres mala- le susurré antes de besarla de nuevo, tocar su vientre había sido demasiado erótico…

-Sólo defiendo lo que es mío, bebé- me guiñó y pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior.

Si… sin duda estaba jugando con fuego.

-¿Te das cuenta que estamos en un lugar público, verdad?- restregué mi ya avanzada erección en su bajo vientre, ella gimió mirándome con deseo.

-¿Y tú te das cuenta que te follaría ahora mismo, verdad?- su voz era completamente ronca y sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior, es un gesto totalmente erótico…

Joder… ahora mismo podría cogerla sin que me importase una mierda los demás…

-Ya está todo listo, ¿me acompañan?- la voz de la dependienta fue mi salvación para que no desnudara a mi provocativa novia y la hiciera mía.

-Tú y yo tenemos una sesión pendiente- me dijo sonriéndome sexymente.

-No hagas que te desnude y te haga mía aquí y ahora- le susurré a la vez que la cogía de la mano y tiraba de ella para ponernos detrás de la chica.

-La verdad es que no me importaría…- sus ojos estaban completamente negros y yo tuve que tragarme el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios.

¿Desde cuando podía contenerme tanto?

-Tienen que firmar aquí- la chica nos presentó unos papeles.

-¿Para que las necesita?- le dije yo quitando de mi mente a una Bella desnuda incitándome a que me enterrara en ella…

-Para la garantía, al ser productos exclusivos, tienen una mayor garantía que los demás- Bella y yo asentimos.

Firmamos los papeles necesarios, no sin antes haberlos leído dos veces y se lo entregamos.

-¿Prefieren llevárselo ahora o que se lo lleven a casa?- nos preguntó mirándonos.

-Nos lo llevamos nosotros- la chica asintió y le tendimos todos los peluches, juguetes y demás…

-Muy bien, hay está todo listo- cogió varias bolsas y lo metió todo con excesivo cuidado y nos tendió el ticket.

Sin duda, eran exclusivos… pero no me importaba, quería lo mejor para mi sobrino.

-Yo también quiero pagarlo- me dijo mi preciosa novia.

-Haremos una cosa- me giré para mirarla- Tú pagarás el carro y yo la cuna, ¿vale?- sabía que si no le decía eso, se enfadaría.

-Vale- dijo sonriente antes de darme un beso- ¿Y todo lo demás?- preguntó cautelosa.

-Los compraré yo- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de decir algo, pero la corté- Vamos, Alice y tú vendréis millones de veces sin mí- ella pareció pensarlo y asintió.

-Eso espero, si no, vendré yo sola- me aseguró y yo asentí.

Le tendí mi tarjeta de crédito y ella la cogió encantada.

-¿Tenéis el coche aquí, verdad?- los dos la miramos extraños- Es para que mis compañeros carguen las cosas hasta vuestro coche- aclaró.

-No se preocupe- ella me miró directamente a los ojos- Yo cargaré las cosas hasta el coche- ella asintió.

-Si me disculpan, voy a ir a por su cuna y su carro- nos sonrió, por primera vez, sinceramente y se alejó de nosotros.

-¿Sabes que te ves putamente sexy cuando haces fuerza con tus enormes brazos, verdad?- me volví para ver a Bella y ésta tenía una sonrisa totalmente provocativa.

-¿Te das cuenta que me estoy resistiendo, verdad?- sólo pude sonreírle antes de que la chica llegase.

-Aquí tienen- dos chicos dejaron la cuna y el carro al lado de nosotros.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono.

-La cuna, como podréis comprobar, está desmontada- los dos asentimos- Tienen todas las instrucciones dentro de la caja, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en llamarnos- nos tendió la tarjeta de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias- guardé la tarjeta en el bolsillo y me dirigí a coger la enorme caja de la cuna y las bolsas.

-Yo llevaré el carrito- dijo Bella muy emocionada y yo asentí sonriente.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, si pueden acercarse después, le haremos un regalo exclusivo- nos sonrió y se alejó por donde había venido.

-Sin duda se ha quedado con las ganas de un hijo tuyo- susurró Bella con voz burlona y yo le saqué la lengua.

-Sólo quiero tenerlo contigo- le guiñé y cogí la enorme caja.

La verdad es que pesaba, pero las innumerables horas en el gimnasio me habían ayudado demasiado y ahora se notaba. Bella empujó el carro y salimos de la tienda.

Bella estaba con una sonrisa radiante mientras empujaba el carrito de nuestro sobrino y yo tuve que sonreír…

No había visto imagen más tierna nunca…

De verdad que deseaba tener un hijo con ella…

Todas las personas que nos encontrábamos en el camino, nos miraban con ternura. Yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Tu teoría de estar embarazada parece ser que se lo cree todo el mundo- le dije moviendo mi cabeza hacia un lado de la enorme caja.

-Si…- me sonrió y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegamos hasta el enorme jeep y metí la cuna y el carro, dejando sitio para las innumerables bolsas que traería Alice…

-Seguro que les encantará- me aseguró Bella mirando con adoración al carrito.

-Si- le cogí de la cintura e hice que enrollara sus piernas en mis caderas- Eres demasiado provocadora como para dejarte ir…- le susurré con la voz demasiada ronca y ella soltó un gemido lastimero.

-Quiero que me folles hasta perder el sentido, bebé- me susurró en el oído y luego me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Yo sólo gruñí antes sus palabras y la metí de nuevo en el enorme maletero. La cogí y la tumbé suavemente en el duro duelo, pero ella no se quejó.

-Te deseo tanto- ataqué sus labios salvajemente y ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa que llevaba.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su vestido y jalaron fuertemente hacia arriba de la suave tela, dándome cuenta que no tenía sujetador.

-Joder…- susurré antes de que mi boca atacara uno de sus pezones.

-Mmmm…- gimió cuando mis manos tocaron la suave piel de sus muslos, rudamente…

Le arranqué el tanga literalmente, dejando la pequeña tela en pequeños trocitos…

-Te necesito ya- sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi cinturón y jaló del él fuertemente, haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera por su roce.

Me bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y cogió mi miembro entre sus pequeñas manos, acariciando suavemente de arriba abajo.

-Bella…- gemí y ella me sonrió acelerando sus movimientos.

Yo no pude más y cogí sus manos y empujé para penetrarla de una sola estocada.

-¡Emmett!- gritó y yo gemí audiblemente.

-Dios… eres tan estrecha- el roce de piel con piel, sin un dichoso condón de por medio, era absolutamente magnífica… parecía que mi miembro era demasiado para su pequeña cavidad y eso hacía que mi miembro se apretara dentro de ella…

Era una fricción maravillosa…

-Dios… es enorme- cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

Yo sonreí al ver su cara de auténtico placer y saqué mi miembro de su húmeda y caliente cavidad.

-Emmett…- lloriqueó y yo le sonreí más ampliamente.

-¿No querrás que esa cuna y ese carro sea para nosotros, verdad?- le recordé cogiendo un condón de mi cartera y ella me sonrió.

Me lo puse y no esperé a nada más, simplemente la volví y la puse de espaldas a mí.

-Agárrate- le dije a la vez que la cogía por la cintura y la penetraba de un solo golpe.

-Joder…- susurró abriendo sus piernas más para mí. Yo tuve que sonreír al tener una vista tan perfecta de su perfecto culo.

-Eres perfecta…- le besé en la espalda y pude ver sus uñas clavadas mi camisa. Sonreí y la penetré más fuerte.

-Emmett- su voz era completamente ronca y eso me encendió aun más.

-Estás tan húmeda…- la fricción hacía un sonido putamente erótico, provocando que embistiera con más fuerza.

-Emmett- gimió y sentí que sus paredes estaban apretando a mi ancho miembro. Ya estaba llegando a su ansiado orgasmo… eso me encendió de sobre manera…

-Bella- nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y el vaivén era delicioso.

-Bebé, vo… voy a llegar…- susurró entre gemido y gemido y sus paredes apretaron más salvajemente el contorno de mi miembro.

-¡Bella!- gemí al sentir que mi orgasmo estaba cerca.

Bella se desplomó en el suelo y tuve que agarrarla fuertemente por su estrecha cintura. Sólo necesité dos embestidas más para llegar a mi ansiado clímax…

-¡Bebé!- gemí de nuevo y me desplomé, con cuidado, encima de su espalda, sintiendo la suave capa de sudor en su delicada piel… haciendo que mi pecho se pegara completamente a su espalda.

Le besé en el cuello y ella me acarició el muslo suavemente.

-Ha sido…- aun le costaba hablar…

-Perfecto- dije yo intentando tranquilizar mi respiración.

Cuando me hube tranquilizado, me deparé de ella lo justo para girarla y besarle en los labios.

-Se siente tan bien sin eso…- dijo señalando el condón que aún estaba en mi miembro flácido.

-Lo sé- la abracé y le besé en la frente- Pero somos menores y aún no podemos hacer nada sin que mis padres se enteren…- ella asintió y me miró antes de besarme.

Estuvimos así hasta que nos tranquilizamos completamente, la vestí y me di cuenta que se había quedado sin ropa interior…

-Joder… no irás con ese vestido sin llevar nada debajo…- le señalé su perfecto cuerpo de diosa.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- me sonrió- Estabas desesperado…

-¿Y qué querías?- ella alzó una ceja- No parabas de susurrarme cosas, agradece que no te he hecho mí en medio de esa tienda…- le sonreí como a ella le gustaba y soltó una carcajada.

-Eres terrible…- rodó los ojos y cogió mi bóxer del suelo- Esto- señaló mis Calvin Klein- Es mío- me guiñó y sin más, se levantó y se lo puso.

Sin duda, sabía por qué la amaba…

-Y tú eres imposible, bebé dulce- le sonreí y me vestí rápidamente.

Miré hacia los cristales y éstos estaban completamente empañados… la verdad es que hacía un calor asfixiante.

-Creo que no hemos dejado demasiado para la imaginación…- susurró Bella mirando a la misma dirección que yo. Yo sólo pude soltar una carcajada.

-Eso te pasa por ser tan provocadora… señora Cullen- ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Estás insinuando que quiere casarse conmigo, Doctor Cullen?- su voz era demasiado erótica para ser verdad…

-Sería mi sueño hecho realidad- le confesé y tiré de ella para acercarla a mí, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho.

-También sería el mío- me sonrió y yo bajé mi cabeza para besarla.

Al cabo de los minutos, cuando verdaderamente no se podía estar por el calor asfixiante, nos bajamos del jeep.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil. Era Jasper.

-Dime- cerré el jeep con el mando y nos encaminamos, nuevamente, hacia el centro comercial.

_-¡Hermanito!_- pues no, no era Jasper, era Alice.

-Dime, Ali- Bella me sonrió.

_-¿Dónde estáis?_

-Acabamos de dejar la cuna y el carrito en el maletero del jeep- escuché un grito demasiado agudo en el otro lado de la línea.

Joder… sí que podía ser chillona mi hermana cuando se lo proponía…

_-¿¡De verdad!_- dijo emocionada.

-Si, te encantará- le aseguré y ella rio.

-_Sabía yo que la vena de la moda la tenías que tener en algún lado…_- yo rodé los ojos y Bella soltó una carcajada al verme- ¿Cómo es?

-Ya los verás- le aseguré y ella soltó un suspiro.

_-¿Es lo bastante grande, verdad? ¿Y cómoda?_- preguntó sin parar- El bebé necesita mucha comodidad y espacio y…- la corté.

-Alice, es tan grande que podría caber yo fácilmente…- Bella soltó una nueva carcajada- Y es tan blandita como tu cama…- Alice rio.

-_Está bien… me has medio convencido…_- ahora tuve yo que soltar una carcajada.

-¿Habéis encontrado lo que querías?

-_Pues claro, hermanito, si no, no sería Alice Cullen…-_ de nuevo rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Ya… ¿dónde estáis vosotros?

-_En la juguetería, no me he podido contener_- soltó una risilla.

-Nosotros vamos para allá, ¿nos esperáis?

_-¡Por supuesto!_- tuve que sonreír por su estado de ánimo.

-Ahora nos vemos, te quiero- y colgué.

-¿Qué pasa?- Bella me cogió de la mano y entramos en el centro comercial.

-La enana está eufórica…- me sonrió y asintió.

-Creo que todo estamos así, pero su carácter la hace ser exasperante- yo asentí- Pero aun así la adoramos- le sonreí y le besé en la frente.

-Si… esta totalmente loca y ya me estoy imaginando al pobre de Jasper con millones de bolsas…- rodé los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Están en la juguetería- le aclaré, pero me acordé de lo que nos había dicho la dependienta de la tienda.

-¿Adónde vamos?- dijo Bella al darse cuenta que no me dirigía hacia la juguetería.

-A la tienda de antes, tenemos que recoger nuestro regalo- le guiñé un ojo y tiré de ella para encaminarnos hacia la tienda.

Llegamos y la misma dependienta nos atendió nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Venís a por vuestro regalo, verdad?- asentimos- Bien, venid conmigo- la acompañamos y nos tendió una silla para el coche, que hacía juego con el carrito y la cuna.

-Es preciosa- Bella metió la mano debajo del plástico protector que llevaba y tocó el forro de la sillita a la vez que sonreía.

-Sólo existen dos en todo el Estado- nos sonrió la amable chica- Es un privilegio, pero sin duda, os lo merecéis.

-Muchas gracias- dije amablemente.

-No duden en venir o llamar si necesitan algo- nos sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo mi hermosa novia con voz dulce.

-Hasta otra- le sonreí y cogí la sillita.

Salimos de la tienda y nos encaminamos hacia la juguetería.

-¡Chicos!- la enana nos estaba esperando en la puerta con tres bolsas a cada mano.

Claro… el pobre de Jasper no se veía con tanta bolsa…

-Joder, enana…- fui hacia Jasper y le alivié un poco…

-Gracias, tío- dijo con voz cansada.

-¿Qué se supone que habéis comprado?- dijo Bella cogiendo unas bolsas de los brazos de Jasper.

-De todo- dijo la enana muy emocionada.

-Ya vemos…- dije yo- ¿No te da ni un poquito de pena tu novio?

-Si… pero es que no hemos podido parar, no tenemos tiempo.

-ENANA- gritó Bella- ¡Faltan siete meses y pico para que nazca nuestra sobrino!- la cara de Alice se iluminó.

-Exacto, nos queda muy poco tiempo- todos, y cuando digo todos, incluyo a Jasper, rodamos los ojos- Oh, vamos, no me digáis que sólo habéis comprado la cunita y el carrito…- miró mis manos- ¿Es eso una sillita para el coche?

-Si- dije yo y se acercó a mí.

-Oh, Dios mío, es preciosa- la tocó sobre el plástico y sonrió.

-Hace juego con la cunita y el carrito- intervino Bella y Alice se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Pues serán preciosos- susurró en el oído de Bella y Jasper y yo sonreímos.

-No quedará nada por comprar, ¿verdad?- dije yo y la enana negó sonriente.

-No, por hoy está bien, ya vendremos las chicas solas- rodé los ojos, jamás cambiaría…

Sonó mi móvil cuando estuvimos a punto de encaminarnos hacia el jeep.

-¿Si?-contesté después de un minuto al tener que soltar todas las bolsas en el suelo para poderlo coger, la verdad que temí que colgaran…

-_Emmett_- era Edward.

-Dime, papi Eddie…- todos soltaron una carcajada al escuchar mi mote.

_-¿Dónde estáis?_

-Estamos saliendo del centro comercial, dile a mamá que desaloje todo el salón o no habrá espacio- de nuevo, todos se rieron pos mis palabras.

-_No me digas que has dejado a la enana en el centro comercial sola…_- seguro que estaba rodando los ojos.

-No exactamente, la hemos dejado con su maduro novio Jasper- miré hacia Jasper y éste tragó en seco.

-_Vaya… eso y sola es lo mismo_- asentí a pesar de que no me veía- _Los padres de Rose ya lo saben…_- susurró.

-¿Y qué tal?- todos estaban mirándome curiosos.

-_Bien, demasiado bien, creo…_- seguro que estaba con su típica manía de tirar de su pelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-_Bueno… ya sabes, que somos muy jóvenes y tal… pero lo han aceptado demasiado bien._

-Es su hija y será su nieto, tienen que quererlos- ahora los tres estaban justo al lado de mí para escuchar toda la conversación…

-_Si, de hecho, han adelantado el regreso de sus vacaciones para estar con Rose._

-¿Cómo lo haréis ahora?

-_Hemos acordado en que cada uno dormirá en su casa y que Rose se quedará los fines de semana en la nuestra_- susurró un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, tío, seguro que podremos convencerlos para que Rose se pueda quedar toda la semana en casa- le aseguré- Además… no creo que tengan miedo a que la dejes embarazada de nuevo…- sonreí.

-¡Emmett!- me gritaron Alice y Bella.

_-¡Gracias, Ali y Bells!_- gritó mi hermano dejándome momentáneamente sordo…

-Ahora vamos para allá- colgué y sentí el típico pitido en el oído que tienes cuando escuchas algo demasiado fuerte- Gracias chicas, por vuestra culpa, me han dejado sordo- dije metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero y tocándome el oído dolorido.

-¿Qué esperabas?- me dijo Bella cuando cogí las bolsas del suelo- Seguro que los señores Hale no se lo han tomado demasiado bien… ¿no?

-No, de hecho, lo han aceptado bastante bien- Jasper soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Mis padres con muy comprensivos, pero muy rectos…- aseguró.

-Lo sabemos- dijo la enana mirando a su novio- ¿Qué pasa con que Rose sólo se queda a dormir en casa los fines de semana?- dijo mirándome a mí ahora.

-Ya sabes, quieren que Rose duerma toda la semana en su casa y los fines de semana podrá hacerlo en la nuestra- la enana rodó los ojos.

-Yo convenceré a mis queridos suegros- dijo sonriente y se encaminó hacia el jeep.

Sin duda, Alice era la única que podría convencer a los señores Hale…

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo chicas!

Perdonad el retraso, pero entre que subo los capítulos en mi blog antes y que he estado de vacaciones, me ha sido imposible.

Tengo que deciros, que subiré hoy hasta el capítulo 23, siii, es lo que llevo escrito y me parece injusto tenerlos en el blog y aquí no ;)

La historia va avanzando, ¿qué creéis que pasará? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los señores Hale?

Bueno... muy pronto lo sabréis :D

Muchísimas gracias a las tres chicas que han comentado el capítulo anterior, pensaba que no iba a gustar esta historia por el simple hecho de que no es el típico fic de Edward y Bella... pero veo, que poco a poco, os animáis a comentar. ¡GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME TUS PALABRAS!

**Lady Alizee**, gracias por poner ese simple "me gusta", son dos palabras que me llenan el corazón y la mente para ideas nuevas :D Espero que te guste el avance de la historia. ¡Besos!

**Chiky Fics**, sii, Rose está embarazada, al fin se sabe la verdad :D ahora está la pequeña intriga... ¿se lo tomará igual de bien todos? Espero tu comentario :D Me ayudas mucho a seguir, ¡besos!

**Mariees**, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, se nota que te ha gustado por eso de que no has parado, tan sólo para dormir un rato :D Yo también soy así cuando una historia me gusta de verdad ;) Espero que te siga gustando y ahora podrás leer cuatro capítulos de golpe. ¡Besos!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que no comentan y leen la historia, sólo quiero animaros a que me escribáis un simple "me gusta" o "sigue" :D

Romiina^.^


	21. Capítulo 21:¡Por supuesto!

_**Capítulo 21: ¡Por supuesto!**_

**Bella pov.**

Después de haber llenado el enorme maletero del enorme jeep, si, porque la enana había conseguido lo imposible y eso era que había llenado completamente el maletero de un coche que era bestial…

Algo totalmente imposible, pero claro… para la enana Cullen, nada era imposible…

-Ay, Dios… qué cosa más hermosa- dijo la enana admirando el carrito desde su asiento trasero.

-Lo sé, lo eligió mi osito hermoso- le hice morritos, como si fuera una auténtica niña pequeña, lo que provocó que él soltara una carcajada y después, me besara.

-Cómo se nota la vena Cullen…- susurró Jazz anonadado mirando el carrito todos sonreímos felices.

-¿Creéis que le gustará a Rose y a Edward?- les pregunté a los tres en general.

-Seguro- dijo la enana muy segura de sí misma.

-A mi hermana le encantará y a Edward también- dijo Jazz cogiendo la mano de Alice y llevándosela a la boca para besarla con suavidad.

-¡Seguro!- dijo mi hombre con una sonrisa radiante- ¡Lo ha elegido su tío Emm!- todos rodamos los ojos.

-Si, tío Emm, dame una vuelta en el enorme jeep para que las nenas babeen- todos rieron por mi comentario.

-Si, tía Ali, llévame al centro comercial para ir a la última- susurró la enana en su mundo- ahora sí, todos rodamos los ojos con vehemencia…

-Tío Jazz, ¿me puedes contar cómo surgió la Guerra Civil?- todos miramos a Jazz, incluso Emmett, que se había parado en un semáforo en rojo.

-¡No querrá saber nada de historia!- le dije yo con una sonrisa- Los niños la odian.

-Nada de eso, yo le explicaré lo que le haga falta- dijo seguro y Emmett soltó una carcajada, lo que provocó que todos le mirásemos.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no os dais cuenta?- mi mirada se hizo más intensa- Sólo querrá estar con el tío Emm, el terror de las nenas- ahora sí, ahora sí que todos soltamos una enorme carcajada.

-¿El terror de las nenas?- Jazz soltó otra carcajada- Vamos tío, nada como un caballero como yo.

-¿Tú?- lo miró por el espejo retrovisor- Eres muy dulce, Jazzy- puso voz muy aguda- A las nenas les van tíos musculosos como yo, que la cojan sin ningún esfuerzo y que sean rudos con ellas- yo lo miré anonadada… y la verdad era que tenía toda la razón…

Joder… sí que me gustaba esa descripción de él…

-Espero que no salga a ninguno de vosotros dos- dijo la enana con voz burlona y de nuevo, todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Será rubio con los ojos verdes- opté yo cuando mi estado de tontura se había pasado… es que una cosa era saber cómo era Emmett y otra, muy distinta, escucharlo de su sexy boca…

-O cobrizo con los ojos azules…- pensó la enana- De igual forma, será precioso- yo asentí sonriente.

Al cabo de los minutos, llegamos a casa.

-¡CHICOS!- Rose estaba muy contenta, aunque en sus ojos se notaban un deje de tristeza…

-¿Cómo estás?- le susurré yo antes de abrazarla tiernamente y con extremo cuidado.

-Perfectamente bien- me apretó contra ella y suspiró- Mis padres quieren tenerme como una delincuente en mi casa encerrada…- susurró en voz muy baja en mi oído.

-No te preocupes, la enana se ocupará de todo- la tranquilicé y nos separamos- Ya sabes cómo es…- le guiñé y ella asintió.

-¿Cómo está mi sobrino? ¿Has bebido, verdad? ¿Y comido…?- todos rodamos los ojos por la preocupación excesiva de Jasper…

-Jazz, respira- le dije Rose y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-¿Qué tal?- Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Ahora, más que nunca, te necesito…- me susurró en voz muy baja y yo asentí.

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras- me separé de él y le sonreí.

-¡Al fin estáis aquí!- dijo Esme muy sonriente y todos fuimos a abrazarla.

-¿Qué tal, chicos?- Carliste estaba muy sonriente, se notaba que todos estábamos muy contentos por la noticia.

-Muy bien- dijimos todos al unísono.

-¿Qué habéis comprado?- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡DE TODO!- gritó la enana.

-Oh, vamos- habló Rose y todos la miramos- ¿De verdad que ya habéis comprado cosas para el bebé?- rodó los ojos- No deberíais haberos molestado…- dijo apenada bajando su mirada.

-Ey- Emmett la cogió por la barbilla y le levantó la mirada- Todo está bien, de verdad- le sonrió- Todos hemos querido hacerlo ya- la tranquilizó y Rose lo abrazó con ternura.

-Gracias- murmuró con voz amortiguada por las lágrimas…

-No te pongas así, lo hacemos con mucho cariño, nena- le susurré yo a la vez que le tocaba la espalda.

-Rose, queremos hacerlo, de verdad- dijo la enana y todos nos abrazamos en un abrazo comunitario, como le llamábamos de pequeños…

-¡ABRAZO COMUNITARIO!- dijo mi osito y todos nos reímos.

-Ahora si…- susurró Rose- Quiero ver lo que habéis comprado…- puso cara como de "uf… me han pillado la ansiedad…", de nuevo, todos reímos.

Todos los hombres fueron hasta el maletero y las chicas nos fuimos a esperarles al salón.

-¿No me vais a dar ninguna pista?- la ansiedad de Rose era palpable y no era para menos…

-No, sólo que te encantará- le aseguré y ella me sonrió.

-Chicas, ¿por dónde queréis empezar?- nos dijo mi osito hermoso y yo intervine.

-Por lo más grande, aunque lo que hay que montar no se lo enseñaremos hasta que esté montado- Emmett asintió sonriente entendiéndome todo desde un principio.

-Muy bien, Rose, ven- ésta le obedeció y de repente, mi osito empujó el carrito y lo dejó para que Rose lo viera.

De verdad que no sé lo que sentí cuando Emmett empujó ése carrito… ¿Ternura? ¿Dulzura? ¿Que sería el mejor padre del mundo? ¿Que estaba deseando darle un hijo?

Sacudí mi cabeza antes ese último pensamiento… ¿estás loca?, me gritó mi conciencia…

-Oh, Dios mío- Rose lo tocó son suavidad- Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- todas nos levantamos y pudimos distinguir sus lágrimas- Gracias, muchísimas gracias, es… es perfecto- todos sonreímos feliz.

-Dale las gracias al tío Emm, alias "el terror de las nenas"- hice comillas con mis dedos y todos soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

-¿El terror de qué?- dijo Edward doblándose de la risa…

-De las nenas, chaval- tuvimos que reírnos de nuevo.

-¿Has sido tú?- susurró Rose a Emmett y éste asintió sonriente.

-Gracias, Emmett- se lanzó a sus brazos y se abrazaron fraternalmente- Es precioso.

-Sin duda, mi hijo tiene un gusto exquisito para todo- cuando Esme dijo esto, me miró a mí y me sonrió maternalmente.

Sonreí.

-La verdad es que es precioso- Esme avanzó hasta el carrito y lo tocó con suavidad- ¿Qué le habéis dejado a la abuela para comprar?- dijo simulando estar indignada.

-Pues… te hemos dejado darle el mayor de los cariños- le sonreí y Esme me abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, hija- yo la apreté más contra mi cuerpo y algo húmedo me mojó mi hombro descubierto.

Era una lágrima.

-Esme, no quiero que te pongas así- me separé un poco de ella y le cogí la cara con ambas manos- Eres la mejor madre del mundo y muy pronto, serás la mejor abuela del mundo- le aseguré y ella me volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias, hija- susurró- Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño- se separó de mí y me besó en la frente.

-Puedes comprar todo lo que quieras, mamá- intervino Alice que besó a su madre en la mejilla- Pero debes saber que tendrás que comprarle ropita a partir del año, los once meses primeros los he cubierto yo- todos volvimos a reír y Rose sollozó aun más fuerte.

De verdad que las hormonas del embarazo estaban jugando con los sentimientos de mi rubia.

-Gracias, gracias por todo- Rose nos abrazó a casa uno y luego le dio un beso precioso a Edward.

Comenzamos a abrir bolsas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores…

La enana había comprado todo el centro comercial y no mentía cuando decía que había cubierto los once primeros meses…

Madre mía…

Desde vestiditos hasta calcetines de todos los colores, formas y tejidos…

Patucos, leotardos, bodies de todos los colores y demás…

Lo había comprado todo, de verdad…

-Ali, ¿y si es niño?- dijo Rose admirando trajecitos por doquier.

-No lo será, será una niña- todos rodamos los ojos por su cabezonería…

-Tengo tantas ganas de que pasen seis años…- me susurró mi osito cuando estaba tendiéndole a Rose a Mickey y Minnie en peluche…

-¿Por qué?- le susurré mirándolo con intriga.

-Porque cuando salga de la facultad y sea médico, te fecundaré el mismo día para que tengamos nuestro hijo- me besó debajo de la oreja y tuve que cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en respirar…

-¿Es… estás hablando enserio?- los Calvin Klein de mi querido novio parecerían el río Nilo…

Joder… me había corrido con tan sólo escuchar eso de sus labios…

-Si- dijo seguro y volvió a besarme en ese lado tan sensible de mi cuerpo- Seguro que te has corrido para mí, ¿verdad?- dijo con voz ronca- Seguro que estás lista para que te penetre sin piedad…

Joder…

Su mano tocó mi rodilla y di un salto.

-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo Esme mirándome con sorpresa.

-No, necesito… necesito ir al baño…- joder, qué calor… ¿no?

-Te acompaño, vamos a montar lo que nos queda- Emmett se levantó y me empujó hacia las escaleras- Mamá, ven, por favor.

Si, Esme, por Dios… ven o no me haría cargo de mis actos…

-Dime, hijo- nos sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Habéis montado la habitación para el bebé?

-Si, hemos decidido que será la que antes era la tuya, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, mamá- ¿cómo iba a importarle? Si estaba segura que Emmett le daría hasta la vida a su sobrino, seguro que lo cuidaría como a su propio hijo…

Sonreí.

-Bien… es la que está pintada de blanco y tiene los muebles en tonos pasteles- nos explicó- Pero he decidido comprar muebles nuevos que hagan juego con la cunita, la habéis comprado, ¿verdad?- asentimos.

-Te encantará, Esme, es perfecta…- susurré sin voz por la calentura de mi cuerpo…

-Seguro- me sonrió y me acarició, con mucha ternura, la mejilla.

-Vamos a ir a montarla- Emmett me miró- No dejes que suba nadie, mamá- sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco…

-Por supuesto, no dejaré que nadie suba- nos guiñó un ojo demasiado revelador y se fue con su típico andar elegante.

-¿Te das cuenta que le has pedido a tu madre que no suba para tener sexo, verdad?- le susurré con el corazón en un puño, de verdad que este hombre sería mi muerte.

-No sé por qué te imaginas esas cosas…- dijo inocentemente cogiendo la enorme caja de la cuna, la caja de herramientas y encaminándose escaleras arriba- Yo no he insinuado nada de sexo…- su voz de angelito no se la creía nadie…

-No me digas…- dije irónica y lo seguí de cerca- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, mi preciosa dama- seguro que puso su sonrisa radiante…

Cuando llegamos, abrí la puerta de la que era la habitación de Emmett y entré, oliendo a un delicioso aroma… a él…

-Huele a ti- dije aspirando el delicioso aroma y sentí que cerraba la puerta y que ponía sus enormes manos en mi vientre…

-¿Si?- sus labios de pegaron a mi oído- Me encanta ver tu cara de placer cada vez que hueles, tocas o simplemente, ves algo que me pertenece…- su lengua pasó por el lóbulo de mi oreja y me estremecí por completo.

-¿No íbamos a montar la cuna de nuestro sobrino, tío Emm?- le dije con mi última fuerza de voluntad y él negó frenéticamente…

-Eso será después de que le haga el amor a mi bella novia en la habitación que fue mía en mi infancia…- sentí su erección apretar mi trasero…

-¿Otra fantasía, osito?- dije con la voz más sexy que encontré en ese momento y él asintió.

-Hueles tan bien…- aspiró fuertemente de mi cuello y yo sonreí al ver lo que le provocaba mi cuerpo…

Me giré y pude ver sus ojos completamente negros… si, estaba muy excitado.

Atacó mis labios sin ningún pudor y eso me enloqueció hasta límites insospechados, ya me daba igual que mi suegra estuviera al tanto de lo que su hijito quería hacer conmigo, ya me daba igual que toda la familia estuviera abajo esperándonos, ya daba todo igual…

Me había convertido en una total pervertida…

Sus manos jalaron fuertemente mi vestido hacia arriba y me lo sacó por la cabeza, dejándome expuesta con sus Calvin Klein…

-Joder… ¿hay algo que no te quede sexy?- susurró y me volvió a besar de nuevo mientras sus manos tiraban del elástico del bóxer y los bajaba por completo.

Mis manos se dirigieron al botón de su pantalón y ahí me di cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior…

Efectivamente, tiré de sus pantalones y me dio la bienvenida su enorme erección, que saltó de la cárcel del pantalón…

Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarle la deliciosa camisa que llevaba puesta…

Gemí audiblemente.

-Shh, pónmelo- dijo dándome el envoltorio de un preservativo y yo le obedecí- Joder…- cerró los ojos cuando mis manos deslizaron la dichosa gomita por su extensión gloriosa.

-¿Te gusta?- no dejé de mirarlo en ningún momento y él me cogió en peso y me bajó para deslizarme sobre su erección- Joder… Emmett- cerré los ojos cuando su prominente erección entró en mi pequeña cavidad, haciéndola más deliciosa todavía…

-Bella, joder…- siguió subiendo y bajando, cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, llegando a una fricción deliciosa, totalmente erótica…- Estás mojada, preciosa, muy mojada…- me miró directamente a los ojos y siguió embistiendo con más fuerza…

-¡Emmett!- su boca atrapó la mía y ahogué el gemido en su deliciosa boca.

-Qué bien se siente, preciosa…- su boca succionó mi cuello y yo gemí tirando de su precioso pelo- Eres tan deliciosamente estrecha…- eso me terminó de enloquecer para llegar a mi esperado orgasmo…

-Emmett…- susurré sintiendo cómo mis paredes apretaban a su miembro y lo hacían más delicioso aún…

-Bella- su cuerpo sudoroso se pegó más al mío y pude sentir cómo llegaba al orgasmo…

Nos quedamos así, abrazados, sintiendo el golpeteo loco de nuestros corazones y nuestras respiraciones agitadas…

Nos besamos en los labios cálidamente, sintiendo el sabor salado de nuestros sudores y nos reímos.

-Eres imposible, Emmett Cullen- susurré bajándome de encima de él a la vez que sacaba su miembro de mi sexo.

-Y tú jodidamente tentadora- me reí de él y vi que se quitaba el condón…

Tragué en seco.

-Eres tú el que me buscas- le guiñé antes de ponerme su bóxer y el vestido.

-A ti te encanta- me sonrió pícaramente y se puso los pantalones sin nada debajo…

-Es que no puedes ir así- le señalé su tira de vello oscuro que desaparecía hacia su parte sur…

-Claro que si, me encanta verte excitada- me sonrió como un niño pequeño, dejando ver sus hermosos hoyuelos y yo sólo pude reírme.

-Salido- le dije a la vez que avanzaba hacia la caja de la cuna.

-Pervertida- dijo tirando el preservativo en la papelera del baño.

-Poco cerebro- le piqué- ¿No se supone que si dejas eso ahí, tu madre lo vería?

-¿Piensas que mi madre no sabe de nuestra vida sexual?- me sonrió dejando ver sus hoyuelos, nuevamente- Vamos, Bella, se te nota por lo contenta que estás y por la sonrisa tan radiante que tienes plantada en la cara- cogí un cojín que había encima de un mueble y se lo tiré.

-Imbécil- dije burlona y él avanzó hasta a mí y me cogió ambas muñecas.

-Te estás portando muy mal, niñita mimada- miró mis labios yo me pasé la lengua por ellos- No me distraigas…- sonreí.

Me plantó un beso de película y se separó de mí.

-Vamos o no terminaremos nunca con esto…- dijo señalando la caja de la cuna y yo asentí.

La montamos entre risas, fuerzas demasiado flojas por mi parte y elegancia por la suya…

-Parece que estás hecho un experto en montar cunas- le dije cuando la cuna ya estaba montada perfectamente, ahora sólo había que ponerle el diminuto colchón, las sábanas y el juguete para colgarlo encima.

-Si, es lo que tiene saber hacer de todo…

-Ya… ¿te digo qué no sabes hacer?- me acerqué a su oído y comencé a susurrarle, dejando que mi cálido aliento rozara su piel…- No sabes mantener tu miembro dentro de los pantalones, señorito Cullen…- pasé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, con dificultad, debido a mi altura, pero no me importó, lo dejé tal y como yo quería…

-¿No?- o eso creía…

-No- negué con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues creo que a ti te encanta- me sonrió y atacó mis labios.

En ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta cortaron nuestra conversación

caliente…

-Pasa- dijo Emmett, yo no encontraba voz para hablar…

Eran Edward y Rose.

-Dios…- Rose corrió hasta la cuna y tocó la suave madera- Es… es perfecta, chicos- nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a nosotros para abrazarnos.

-Me alegro de que te guste- le susurré y ella se apretó más contra nosotros.

-Chicos, de verdad, gracias- Edward se unió a nuestro abrazo y yo sonreí.

-De nada, creo que ese pequeñajo era el que nos faltaba para completar la familia- les susurré y todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Si- coincidió Emmett conmigo.

-Va a juego con el carrito, Edward, mira- Rose estaba muy emocionada y ni que decir Edward… estaba con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Deja al futuro papá- Emmett le dio un abrazo y Edward se apretó contra él.

-Gracias, hermano.

-De nada- dijo sonriente y yo me acerqué a Rose.

-Sólo queda el colchón, las sábanas y engancharle el juguete que he comprado para la cuna- le sonreí y Rose me besó en ambas mejillas.

-Nunca os podré agradecer todo lo que me estáis ayudando, Bells- me abrazó.

-No digas tonterías, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo en mi lugar- mi osito se quedó mirándome con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Eso no tienes ni que dudarlo, hermosa- se separó de mí y me sonrió- Sé que me diréis que soy una perra- los tres la miramos extrañamente- ¡Vamos! Huele a sexo por todos lados…- mi cara seguro que no tendría precio… y Emmett comenzó a reírse como un auténtico poseso…- Ja, ¡os cacé!- puse mis manos en mi cara.

-No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad?- dijo Emmett mirando mi cara avergonzada.

-No, aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás, terror de nenas…- le sonrió y ahora fue mi turno de descojonarme totalmente…- No tienes que avergonzarte, Bells- Rose me miró con delicadeza- Es natural.

-¿No me digas?- dije mirándola con burla.

-Si- asintió y todos tuvimos que reírnos…- De verdad, muchas gracias por todo- nos sonrió cálidamente y volvió a tocar la cuna.

-¡CHICOS, LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA!- se escuchó la inconfundible voz de la enana.

-Vamos- cogí la mano de mi osito y Rose hizo lo mismo con Edward, en ese momento, me acordé de que Edward me necesitaba- Edward- me paré en seco y lo llamé.

-Dime- me dijo con su preciosa sonrisa y Rose y Emmett se quedaron mirándonos.

-Edward necesita hablar conmigo- dije segura y Emmett y Rose asintieron.

-Vamos, cuñada- Emmett pasó su brazo por su fina cintura y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- lo miré a los ojos.

-Ven- me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta su habitación, la cual abrió y después cerró- Es algo complicado…- me soltó y tiró de su cabello en un estado total de nerviosismo a la vez que se sentaba a los pies de la cama, yo lo acompañé.

-Bueno… creo que voy a poder seguirte- le sonreí en señal de apoyo y le alenté a seguir.

-Quiero pedirle a Rose que se case conmigo…- vale, tengo que reconocer que me tomó completamente por sorpresa…

Puse mi boca en una perfecta "o" y abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué?- debería haber escuchado mal… ¿no?

-Quiero casarme con Rose- dijo ahora más tranquilo y miró mi reacción.

-Vale…- susurré y me levanté de la cama para así poder pensar mejor…- Me has dicho… ¿qué quieres casarte con Rose?

-Exacto- me sonrió por primera vez.

-¿Estás seguro?- le dije a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

Quizás… quizás sólo era por el embarazo, lo cual era entendible… ¿no?

-Completamente- se levantó y me cogió ambas manos- Dirás que es del siglo pasado o que soy muy anticuado.

-Eres anticuado- aseguré y los dos soltamos una carcajada.

-Vale, como sea- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Sólo quiero formar una familia- si… era entendible, pero… sólo tenían catorce años, lo cual complicaba las cosas gravemente…

-Bien… pero hay un problema, el primero y mayor de todos- él me alentó a seguir -Sólo tenéis catorce años…- él asintió.

-Lo sé y he pensado en ello- me aseguró- Sólo quiero que Rose no se tenga que ir a su casa a dormir toda la semana y no pueda verla- lo entendía, claro que lo entendía…- O al menos no verla unas horas…

No sé por qué, pero me puse en su situación…

-Vale, te entiendo perfectamente- le sonreí en señal de apoyo y sus ojos brillaron- Pero, si accede y os casáis- él asintió- ¿Dónde os quedaríais? Porque bueno… sé que aquí podéis hacerlo perfectamente, pero, ¿no crees que Rose quiera ver a sus padres?

-Por supuesto y yo jamás se lo negaría- él me aseguro- Lo que estaba pensando es en irnos a la casa de la playa, si mis padres no tienen ningún inconveniente- puse cara de… ¿estás loco?- Si, lo sé, a mis padres no le importará- me tranquilizó- pero no quiero ser una carga para nadie- susurró apenado y me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

-Nunca seréis una carga, Edward- rodeé su cintura con mis manos- Te entiendo perfectamente, créeme- le aseguré y sentí cómo asentía- Es una buena idea- dijo al fin y él se separó de mí y me miró.

-¿De verdad?- asentí sonriente- Oh, gracias, Bella- me besó en ambas mejillas y me cogió en peso y comenzó a girar como cuando éramos niños.

-Ya, suéltame- dije entre risas y él me obedeció- Entonces…- respiré profundamente porque las carcajadas me habían dejado sin aire…- Lo primero de todo es comprar el anillo- dije pensativa y él me miró sonriente a la vez que se encaminaba a uno de los cajones y sacaba una pequeña cajita roja.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo seguro y se acercó a mí y me tendió la cajita.

La abrí con un cuidado extremo, y apareció ante mí, el anillo más fino y hermoso que había visto jamás…

Era liso completamente, de oro blanco, finísimo, con un diamante pequeño justo en el centro, que se engarzaba con todo el aro…

-Increíble…- susurré maravillada cogiendo el anillo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo emocionado y yo lo miré.

-¿Estás de coña, verdad?- sus ojos se apagaron notablemente- ¿A qué mujer no le gustaría esta preciosidad?- sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y me sonrió a la vez que se acercaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, Bella, sabía que tú eras la indicada para hablar- yo asentí.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?- dije colocando el anillo en su lugar con mucho cuidado.

-Pensaba esta misma noche…- yo asentí.

-Cuanto antes mejor, no quiero que la enana se ponga como una auténtica loca a mandar y comprar cosas para la boda, una semana antes si no la avisáis con tiempo…- rodé los ojos y provoqué una carcajada por su parte- Y ni que decir que se enfadaría por el resto de su vida…- susurré y él asintió a la vez que cogía la cajita de mis manos.

-Tienes razón- me sonrió y se guardó la caja en el bolsillo- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- le cogí la mano y salimos de la habitación para encaminarnos hacia la planta baja.

Todos estaban sentados hablando amenamente cuando aparecimos nosotros y todos se callaron abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- les dije mientras me sentaba al lado de mi osito y le cogía la mano.

-Nada- disimuló Esme y yo la miré con incredulidad.

-Tengo algo que deciros, bueno… decirte- susurró Edward hacia Rose y supe que había llegado el momento…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la rubia mirando a Edward con mucha curiosidad.

Edward se arrodilló y pude vislumbrar la pequeña cajita que sacaba de su bolsillo.

-¿No hará lo que creo que hará, verdad?- susurró Emmett en mi oído, pero yo no pude dejar de mirar la hermosa escena…

-Rose- cogió su mano y le puso la caja, ya abierta, con el anillo visible- ¿Tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?- el general "oh" que salió de las bocas de todos no fue nada en comparación con el enorme sollozo que soltó Rose…

-¿Qu… qué?- susurró Rose sin dejar de mirar el precioso anillo y sentí que Emmett estaba soportando una carcajada, si… sin duda, nadie se lo esperaba…

-Quiero casarte conmigo- bien Edward… directo y sin anestesia…

-¡Por supuesto!- Rose le sonrió y se abalanzó, literalmente, a sus brazos.

Edward dejó el anillo encima de la mesa y abrazó a Rose con una sonrisa tierna en la cara. Los dos se fundieron en un beso apasionado y tuvimos que carraspear porque estaba subiendo de tono de verdad…

-Chicos, ¡enhorabuena!- dijo Carliste emocionado y se levantó a abrazarles.

-Mis niños… se hacen mayores…- susurró Esme con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que se levantaba y los abrazaba.

-Tú…- susurró mi osito y por primera vez, quité mi mirada de la hermosa escena que estaba surgiendo antes mis ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?- dijo a la vez que se levantaba a abrazar a los futuros casados.

-Si, me acabo de enterar- le saqué la lengua y me levanté para abrazarlos.

-¡DIOS MÍO!- gritó la enana y todos la miramos sentada en la silla sin moverse un ápice- ¡HAY QUE PREPARAR UNA BODA!- todos, incluidos Carliste, rodamos los ojos…

-Alice, aún no se sabe cuando será- susurré yo, pero ella me miró con cara de "no digas tonterías, no podemos esperar…"

-Si, ya se sabe…- dijo Edward mirándome- Será en dos meses- aseguró y todos gritamos de satisfacción.

-¡Chicos, enhorabuena!- Alice se levantó y abrazó a todos a la vez a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Mi hermanita…- se escuchó a Jasper y todos le miramos, estaba, todavía, sentado mirando a ningún lugar en particular.

-Vamos, Jazzy- dijo Emmett burlón- Ya será legal que mi pequeño Eddie pueda tirarse a Rose- dijo sonriente y todos le miramos en advertencia.

-¡EMMETT!- gritamos todos y él sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

-¡Mis niños se casan, Carliste!- Esme no podía estar más emocionada y todos nos reímos.

Después de muchos besos y abrazos "comunitarios" nos sentamos a comer con unas sonrisas radiantes en nuestros rostros.

Sin duda, ahora sí que no faltaba nada más...

* * *

¡Espero que os guste chicas!

Gracias, de nuevo, por haber comentado :D

Ahora subiré el siguiente.

Besos y abrazos,

Romiina^.^

…


	22. Capítulo 22: Tiempo de compras con final

_**Capítulo 22: Tiempo de compras con final… ¿excitante?**_

**Bella pov.**

Bien… éste último mes no había podido ser peor…

Alice está endemoniada con las compras, eso no era algo nuevo, pero lo que era nuevo es que yo haya ido a cada una de todas las tiendas que ella había pisado en el último mes.

Es desesperante… totalmente desesperante.

Y ya ni que hablar de las siguientes tres semanas y media…

Por Dios, era de locos.

Me había probado como unos mil vestidos para la boda del siglo, así la había rebautizado la pequeña demonio…

-Bells, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Alice cogiendo un precioso vestido corto.

-Que estoy totalmente agotada…- susurré cerrando los ojos a la vez que me dejaba caer en el sofá de la lujosa tienda.

-Oh, vamos, sólo te quedan dos días de tortura- me dijo totalmente convencida, pero yo abrí los ojos y los entrecerré en su dirección.

-Mientes, todavía me quedan unos largos seis meses…- rodé los ojos y los cerré de nuevo.

-Bueno… pero en esos meses podrás escaquearte de algo, ¿no?- abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Enserio?- me levanté del cómodo sofá y la abracé- Oh, Ali, gracias- dije sarcástica y ella suspiró.

-No hagas que sea severa contigo, señorita- habló como en los siglos XV o XVI… sólo pude reírme.

-Vale- susurré al fin- ¿Qué se supone que estás buscando si ya tenemos nuestros vestidos de damas?

-Un vestido para Rose- yo alcé mi ceja- No me mires así, después de la boca se irán de luna de miel y tiene que tener el vestido perfecto- rodé los ojos.

-Bien… y según tú… ¿cuál es el vestido perfecto para la ocasión?

-Éste- señaló el vestido que tenía entre sus manos y la verdad es que era una maravilla.

El vestido era rosa palo, completamente liso, pero con fruncidos debajo del pecho y la espalda descubierta completamente.

-Dice Rosalie por todos lados- dije tocando la suave tela.

-Lo sé- me sonrió y nos fuimos a la caja para pagarlo.

-¿Crees que irán los padres de Rose a la boda?- todavía me acordaba de la dura conversación que habían tenido…

**Flash Back.**

Hacía tan sólo unas horas que sabíamos que Edward y Rose se casaban y no podíamos estar más feliz.

-Dice papá y mamá que ahora mismo vendrán, ya están llegando a casa- dijo Jasper mirando a su hermana y ésta asintió.

Hablamos de todo en general, bueno… la enana seguía con su manía por la moda y hablaba de telas, tactos y colores como una auténtica psicópata…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el timbre de la mansión sonó por todos los rincones.

-Buenos días, Jennifer- se escucharon los saludos por parte de los señores Hale y Carliste y Esme.

Todos nos levantamos como autómatas.

-Espero que se lo tomen bien- susurró Rose muy nerviosa, y Edward le apretó su mano y Jasper la otra.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le susurró su hermano en el oído.

-Tranquilízate- me susurró mi osito en el oído- Pareces que eres tú la que está embarazada…- yo tragué en seco y seguí mirando la escena.

-Oh, mis niños- la señora Hale avanzó hacia sus hijos y los abrazó, dejando al pobre de Edward totalmente separado de su novia.

-Todo saldrá bien, tío- le susurró Emmett palmeándole la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Edward…- dijo un desliz muy mal educado y pude escuchar el portazo que dio Esme a la enorme puerta, provocando que todos la miráramos.

-¿Nos estamos?- dijo sin más y todos la obedecimos.

Alice se mantenía callada al lado de Jasper, éste al lado de Rosalie y a su lado, la señora Hale, que no paraba de agarrar su mano y mirarla con rabia… Nosotros, Emmett, Edward, Carliste, Esme y yo, estábamos justo enfrente, esperando a que dijeran todo lo que tenían que decir.

-Bueno… ¿no vais a decir nada?- dijo con odio la señora Hale mirando a sus dos hijos.

-Si, estoy embarazada- Rose estaba molesta, eso era evidente.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto?- dijo el señor Hale sentándose al lado de su mujer.

-Absolutamente- Rose miró a su padre por primera vez y se perdió en sus ojos azules, tan iguales a los de ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- la señora Hale atacó a Edward sin ninguna piedad y Esme se puso alerta.

-¿Cómo?- se levantó con toda la elegancia que tenía y la encaró- Más bien dirás, ¿qué van a hacer?- la voz de Esme era de molestia pura.

-No, toda la culpa la tiene tu hijo, ha sido un irresponsable- dijo mirando a Edward con odio.

-Que yo sepa para traer un hijo al mundo se necesitan a dos personas- Rosalie se deshizo del agarre de su madre y se levantó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, hija?- la señora Hale estaba echando humo por las orejas a pesar de su tono "dulce".

-Lo que has escuchado, mamá, que yo sepa no eres sorda- la señora Hale se levantó e intentó darle una bofetada en la cara.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- Edward se levantó y cogió a Rosalie por la cintura y la abrazó por detrás- Siempre han sido así, ¿verdad?- dijo intentando tranquilizar el estado de Rosalie- ¿Qué entiende por los disgustos a una mujer embarazada?

-Cállate, no seas más insolente- ahora sí que iba a liarse.

-Mire, señora- dije yo levantándome- No se haga la buena porque no lo es- la señora Hale me miró con la mayor rabia y odio que jamás había visto- ¿Es de buena madre pegar a sus hijos con la correa de su cinturón?- me acerqué más a ella- No diga más tonterías y cállese de una puta vez- le escupí y sentí a alguien levantarse y coger mi brazo.

-Vamos, hija, tranquilízate- era Carliste.

Le obedecí y me senté en mi sitio ante la mirada desafiante de aquella mala mujer.

-Vaya, vaya… al parecer la pobre adoptada es más insolente que los niños Cullen…- ahora sí que había llenado el vaso de mi paciencia… pero Emmett, al conocerme tan bien, me agarró fuertemente de la cintura y me tapó la boca con una de sus grandes manos.

-Ya no vamos a soportar más su desfachatez- Carliste estaba serio, muy serio- La cuestión es que mis hijos, porque Rosalie es como si fuera mi hija- sonreí ante las dulces palabras de Carliste- Van a casarse- el grito que salió de la garganta de la señora Hale parecía hasta cómico si fueran otras las circunstancias…

-¿Qué?- miró a su hija- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh?- avanzó hacia ella, pero Jasper la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-Madre, ya está bien- Jasper la separó de Rosalie y la miró con odio.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a mis hijos?- escupió a Carliste y a Esme y éstos sólo la miraron con pena.

-Darles mucho amor, eso es lo que debería de haberles dado usted a sus hijos- dijo Esme abrazando a Carliste- Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos mucho que preparar- los echó educadamente.

-¿Me estás echando?- se giró y cogió su bolso- Bien… vamos chicos- pero ni Rose ni Jasper se movieron de su sitio, tan sólo el señor Hale que parecía no estar aquí.

-Chicos, vamos- declaró el señor Hale con voz intimidante, pero consiguió el mismo resultado que su mujer.

-No voy- dijo Rosalie con voz muy dura.

-¿Qué?

-Ni yo- ahora intervino Jasper.

-No me hagáis enfadar, sois menores de edad y tenéis que estar con nosotros, S- acarició cada letra como si fuera el filo de una cuchilla…

-NO- demandó Rosalie desafiante y lo próximo que pasó no me lo creí ni en mis mejores momentos…

El padre de Rose intentó cogerla a la fuerza, pero Edward la separó a tiempo, provocando que el señor Hale cayera de rodillas al suelo…

-Fuera, ¡ya!- Emmett estaba muy, muy alterado… y se levantó de su asiento y cogió por el cuello de la camisa al señor Hale- Ya me he cansado de sus asquerosa insolencias, fuera, ¡ya!- lo empujó contra la salida y la señora Hale comenzó a chillar.

-No des más la nota, mamá- Jasper la empujó suavemente hacia la salida y todos miramos la escena con la boca abierta.

-Sabrán de nosotros, esto que están haciendo es ilegal- dijo el señor Hale sin acercarse a más de cinco metros de la entrada.

-Sabe de sobra que teniendo catorce años es suficiente para saber con quién quieren quedarse- dijo Carliste seguro y él apretó su mandíbula con total rabia.

-No me haga tener que repetir el numerito- gritó Emmett y el señor Hale corrió hacia su coche.

-Qué despilfarro…- susurró la señora Hale con voz cruel.

-Desde luego- abofeteó Esme con las mismas palabras y yo sonreí por primera vez al ver a la señora Hale gritar de rabia.

Los vimos alejarse de la mansión con el coche a todo pasto…

**Fin Flash Back.**

-No lo sé- susurró Alice tendiéndole su tarjeta de crédito a la chica de la caja- Pero ojalá que no, no quiero que alteren a Rose en su estado- yo asentí estando con ella completamente.

-Jamás me imaginé que fueran así de malos… cuando nos contó Rose sobre su infancia… Dios… me entraron ganas de coger por el cuello a los señores Hale…- Alice asintió apenada a la vez que guardaba su tarjeta de crédito y cogía la bolsa con el vestido.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la amable chica y las dos asentimos solamente.

En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

-Hola, cariño- dije con una sonrisa, escuchar la voz de mi osito era algo… algo tremendamente adictivo.

-_Hola, nena_- sonreí más ampliamente ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué tal?

-_Soportando los nervios de mi hermano…_- solté una carcajada- _Bella, está insoportable, no para de ir a la habitación parea ver cómo duerme Rose…_- me imaginé a un Edward maniático con su instinto sobreprotector y no pude más que reírme de nuevo.

-Vale…- dije tranquilizándome un poco- Dile que tengo que hablar con él seriamente, dile que será mejor que Rosalie mandándole al carajo.

-_Lo sé_- aseguró- _Tengo ganas de verte, la enana te ha secuestrado antes de que abriera los ojos siquiera…_- se quejó como un niño pequeño y yo sólo pude sonreír como una auténtica idiota.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero te prometo que serán dos días más y me tendrás para ti completamente- le prometí y él soltó un largo suspiro.

-_Eso espero, la enana se las verá hoy conmigo._

-No, no le digas nada- miré a Alice y ésta me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- Ya sabes cómo es, es feliz haciendo todo esto.

-_Ya… y ponerme como un puto pingüino también…_- susurró haciendo mención a su perfecto esmoquin.

-Estás muy sexy con ese esmoquin- hice una pausa sabiendo lo que mis palabras provocaban en él- Tus músculos se aprietan completamente con la suave y elegante tela… haciéndote putamente irresistible…- le dije sinceramente y escuché un gruñido por su parte.

-_No me digas eso, este mes de abstención no lo he llevado bien…y lo sabes_- escuché un gemido audible- _Sólo quiero cogerte y meterme entre tus piernas como nunca_- susurró con voz ronca y yo mojé mi tanga completamente.

Si… no teníamos sexo desde hacía un mes y era por culpa de la enana completamente…

Me había secuestrado desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las nueva de la noche durante un mes y medio, doce malditas horas caminando por todos los centros comerciales del estado… y lo peor de todo era que yo tenía que conducir muy cansada… por lo que llegaba a casa sin fuerzas de nada, ni siquiera de cambiarme de ropa, de eso se encargaba Emmett…

-Joder…- gemí mordiéndome el labio inferior y escuché un gemido gutural del otro lado…

_-¿Crees que ha sido fácil verte en tanga simplemente después de no poder tocar tu cuerpo?_- cerré los ojos y estaba a punto de soltar un gemido lastimero, cuando Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Bella, vamos- dijo cogiéndome del brazo y avanzando por todo el centro comercial- Dile que ya vamos para casa, que la jornada de hoy se ha acabado- dijo burlona y yo suspiré de alivio.

-Emmett, vamos para allá- tuve que sonreír al saber lo que me esperaba dentro de una media hora…

-_No me jodas… ¿enserio?_- sentí movimiento del otro lado.

-Si, ¿qué haces?

-_Vestirme y coger las llaves del jeep, nos vamos a dar una vuelta_- sonreí más ampliamente al escuchar los planes.

-Me parece estupendo- susurré- Ahora nos vemos, osito, te amo- le di un sonoro beso al teléfono y Alice soltó una risilla.

-_Te deseo_- susurró antes de colgar y ni que decir que mi tanga estaba mojado como nunca…

Nada más imaginar su enorme y ancho miembro entre mis piernas…

JODER.

-Bella, quita esa cara de pervertida de una vez- dijo la enana exasperante y yo sólo pude ruborizarme un poco…

-Tú no has sido la que ha estado un mes de abstención- le aclaré abriendo mi preciado Audi con el mando.

-¿Un mes?- dijo sorprendida a la vez que abría la puerta del copiloto y entraba en el coche.

-Si- declaré y entré en el coche.

-Joder… perdóname- dijo apenada- No sabía nada…- le cogí la barbilla y la miré a los ojos.

-No tienes que preocuparte, sólo prométeme que no me secuestrarás durante doce horas diarias- ella asintió.

-Si, te lo prometo, estos días han sido por una buena causa…

-¿Días?- la miré incrédula- Dirás un mes y medio…

-Bueno, eso…-hizo una pausa- Lo que pasa que yo si he tenido tiempo para Jasper…

-Uh- la empujé y arranqué el coche- La enana es una folladora profesional- dije riéndome a carcajadas.

-Ey, no digas eso- soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno… lo mejor es después de un mes sin nada, tenerlo todo en un día…- vale… había pensado en voz alta.

-Mierda, Bella… una cosa es imaginarme que estáis deseando follar como conejos y otra muy diferente decirme lo qué vas a hacer…- tuve que soltar una fuerte carcajada por las palabras de la enana.

-Eres muy Alice…- dije entrando en la autopista.

Llegamos en quince minutos de la media hora indicada, la verdad es que estaba deseando llegar y había pisado demasiado el acelerador.

-¡Emmett!- salté del Audi como una posesa al ver a mi hombre apoyado como un puto modelo en una de las columnas de la entrada.

-Nena- susurró abriéndome los brazos y yo me tiré encima de él, subiéndome encima de su cuerpo, con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura y mis manos en sus fuertes músculos- Vámonos ya- dijo jadeante por el beso tan hambriento que le había dado…

-Vamos- me bajé de su cuerpo y pasamos por al lado de la enana.

-Te quiero, enana- dijo Emmett revolviéndole el pelo a su hermana y ésta le sacó la lengua.

Nos subimos rápidamente en el enorme jeep y Emmett arrancó rápidamente el motor.

**Emmett pov.**

Estaba deseando arrancarle toda la ropa y adentrarme en ella…

Estaba totalmente desesperado…

-¿Dónde vamos?- dijo Bella a la vez que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se ponía encima de mí.

-¿Qué haces?- le dije moviendo mi cuello para poder mirar a la carretera y ella sólo rio.

-Besarte…- dijo antes de morder mi labio inferior y juro que mi poco autocontrol se fue al carajo.

Dejé el jeep en el alcen de la carretera y puse mis manos en su pelo. Ella sonrió sobre mis labios y sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi torso hasta llegar a mi hinchada entrepierna…

-Mmmm… ¿así te pongo yo, bebé?- desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y el quitó el botón del pantalón.

-Sólo tú, nena- susurré mientras miraba cómo se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba con pasión.

-Bien…- dijo bajando la mirada hacia mi excitado miembro y lo cogió entre sus manos.

-Bella…- gemí sintiendo sus pequeñas manos en mi sensible polla…

-¿Te gusta?- subió y bajó con una lentitud tortuosa y ya decidí que no podría jugar por más tiempo…

Le subí el diminuto vestido que llevaba y le retiré un poco el suave tanga de seda.

-Estás tan húmeda…- pasé mis dedos por su clítoris, haciendo que de su boca saliera un audible gemido… La miré directamente a los ojos a la vez que metía un dedo en su caliente y húmeda cavidad.

-Emmett…- cogió la mano que bombeaba en su interior y la aprisionó, no queriendo que parara… y yo metí un segundo dedo.

-¿Te gusta, nena?- mi mirada no dejaba a la suya y ella puso una cara de placer que me excitó por completo…

Sin más avisos, saqué mis dos dedos y me los llevé a la boca, enloqueciéndola por completo…

-Joder- susurró antes de levantar su cuerpo un poco y restregarse con mi miembro sensualmente.

Juro que no pude más…

Cogí sus caderas y la alcé los justo para que mi miembro se deslizara dentro de ella…

-Emmett…- susurró profundamente agarrando mis hombros como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sonreí.

-Dime, preciosa- atrapé su labio inferior y comencé a jugar con él…

Bella metió su lengua de lleno en mi boca, degustando su dulce y suave aliento a la vez que la subía y bajaba como un maldito loco…

-Dios… ¡más!- pidió como una energúmena, pero a mí me encantó.

-¿Quieres más?- dejé de bombear con mi pene en su interior y paré en seco.

-Más, joder, quiero tu polla en mi coño, ¡ya!- sonreí ante su arrogante y sucio vocabulario, pero en vez de obedecerle, saqué por completo mi miembro y esperé a ver su reacción…- Emmett Cullen Masen, procura meterme tu gruesa polla en mi coño si no quieres tener problemas conmigo- me miró de manera asesina, pero a mí me causó más gracia.

Cogí un condón de la guantera de la puerta y le sonreí como un niño pequeño, pero ella se quiso bajar de mi cuerpo.

-Oh, vamos, no te enfades, bebé- le enseñé el condón a la vez que la agarraba y ella sólo rodó los ojos.

-Me estoy cansando del puto plastiquito, Emmett- dijo furiosa y me lo puse rápidamente, aunque me encantara verla enfadada, era muy sexy.

-Vamos, nena, cabálgame- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios y ella se acercó a mis labios, mordiéndolos sensualmente a la vez que se incorporaba un poco y se metía todo mi pene de un golpe- Joder…- cerré los ojos y dejé que ella llevara el control ahora.

Sus movimientos eran totalmente frenéticos, subiendo tanto que provocaba que mi pene saliese completamente de su cuerpo y luego bajara de un golpe seco…

-Bella…- cogí su cintura y comencé a besar su cuello…

-Emmett- sabía que esa parte de su cuerpo la volvía completamente loca…

Las embestidas subieron más de tono, provocando que mi hinchado y excitado pene reaccionara antes de tiempo por el mes de abstención…

-¡Bella!- grité a la vez que ella de desplomaba encima de mí, respirando irregularmente.

-Dios… Emmett…- puso su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y pude sentir el loco golpeteo de su corazón en mi pecho…

Estuvimos unos minutos así, hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

-Voy a tener que enfadarte más a diario…- susurré antes de darle un beso en la cabeza y sonreírle.

-Muy gracioso- se separó de mí y me besó en el pecho- Y yo voy a dejarte sin sexo durante un mes más seguido- me guiñó y se dirigió hacia su asiento. Sonreí.

-No lo harás- la miré y ella me miró mi todavía excitado pene.

-Bueno… puedes ponerme a prueba, cariño- me sonrió de nuevo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad- ¿Me vas a llevar a algún lado, señor estoy con la polla sacada?- sólo pude soltar una carcajada a la vez que metía a mi amiguito en su sitio y me subía la cremallera del pantalón.

-Vale, señorita le gusta el sexo desenfrenado- mis palabras provocaron un delicioso rubor por sus mejillas- ¿Ves? Por eso eres adorable- negué con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Te amo- se acercó a mí y pude degustar sus deliciosos labios de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa- le besé por última vez antes de arrancar el jeep y dirigirme hacia nuestro destino.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde vamos?- dijo cuando me incorporé en la autopista de nuevo.

-No, es una sorpresa- le sonreí y ella rodó los ojos.

-Yo tengo algo que darte- susurró muy bajito y yo desvié mi mirada de la carretera, sólo un momento, para poder mirarla. Su cabeza estaba gacha y sus manos estaban revueltas, moviéndose continuamente, en un estado de total nervio…

-Ey- cogí su barbilla y la obligué a que me mirara antes de volver mi mirada hacia la carretera- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo sin más y la volví a mirar.

-Dímelo- ella asintió y me miró antes de que yo volviera mi mirada hacia la carretera nuevamente.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo con voz alegre y yo sólo pude sonreírle antes de besar su mano y seguir nuestro camino.

Llegamos en unos cuarenta minutos más o menos y muy pronto vimos el cartel Port Ángeles.

-¿Port Ángeles?- estaba muy emocionada.

-Si, pensé que ya estarías cansada de Seattle…

-Y que lo digas…- rodó los ojos y yo solté una carcajada.

Seguí por la enorme avenida que estaba junto al puerto y aparqué el jeep en el enorme puerto pesquero.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó como una niña pequeña mirando todo.

-Me has preguntado eso tres veces en menos de una hora, ¿no tendrás complejo de Lisa Simpson, verdad?- ella me golpeó en el brazo y soltó una carcajada- Vamos- me bajé del coche y no esperó a que yo le abriera la puerta, salió rápidamente y se puso a mi lado.

-Vamos- me cogió de la mano y me empujó a que fuera con ella.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- dije burlón y ella pareció pensarlo a la vez que paraba en seco.

-Vale, prometo no preguntar más- me miró intensamente- Pero, por favor, dime ya a dónde vamos- solté una carcajada por su insistencia y me acerqué a ella.

-Sólo te diré que te encantará- le aseguré y le besé en los labios antes de agarrar su mano y avanzar hacia los yates.

-Buenas tardes, señor Cullen- Embry, nuestro hombre de confianza de Port Ángeles, me estrechó la mano y me sonrió.

-Buenas, Embry- le sonreí- Le presento a mi novia, Bella Swan- Bella le estrechó la mano y le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Embry- el hombre se quedó anonadado con la belleza de mi novia y me miró.

-Ya está su yate listo, vengan conmigo- se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el enorme yate que ponía "Cullen" en los dos laterales con una caligrafía exquisita.

-Dios… ¿no me digas que…?- yo sólo pude asentir y Bella se subió encima de mí muy contenta- Dios, Emmett… es precioso- me miró a los ojos y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-Lo sé- le sonreí- Y más te gustará viajar en él- le aseguré.

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédula y yo sólo pude bajarla de mi cuerpo, besarle en los labios y agarrar su mano para avanzar hacia el lujoso yate.

-Yo seré quién lo conduzca- me sonrió y yo asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A Esme Cullen no se le olvidaba ningún detalle…

Sabía que siempre podía contar con mi madre y ahí recordé la idea que me dio…

**Flash Back.**

Me había acabado de llamar Bella diciéndome que venía para acá y yo ya estaba completamente vestido.

-¿Dónde vas?- me dijo Jasper, que estaba cogiendo su ropa de mi armario, ya que mientras arreglaban la habitación de invitados para él, no tenía sitio en dónde dejar sus cosas.

-Voy a salir con Bella- él sonrió y asintió.

-Me alegro mucho que os vaya tan bien, tío- me palmeó el brazo y me sonrió.

-Gracias- hice una pausa- Me voy para abajo para esperarla- él sólo asintió y salí de mi habitación rápidamente.

-Mi niño…- escuché la maternal voz de mi madre al pie de las escaleras y la miré.

-Hola, mamá- le sonreí y le besé en ambas mejillas.

-¿Dónde vas?- me dijo a la vez que me abrazaba.

-A dar una vuelta con Bella- me separé de ella y le besé en la frente.

-¿Han vuelto ya las compradoras compulsivas?- me reí ante el nuevo mote de mi madre.

-No, pero ya vienen para acá- ella asintió.

-Mejor- yo la miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué?

-Ven- me cogió la mano- Tengo algo que darte- nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, dirección hacia su habitación.

Entramos en ella y mi madre se dirigió hacia su coqueta, sacando una bolsa pequeñita de uno de los cajones.

-Toma- se acercó sonriente y me tendió la bolsa.

-¿Y esto?- la cogí y me pude percatar que en su interior había una caja pequeña.

-Tú, ábrelo- me animó y yo asentí.

Cogí la cajita y la abrí.

-¿Qué…?- cogí la fina pulsera de su interior y tuve que reconocer que me maravillé.

-Es para Bella- me aclaró y yo no pude dejar de mirarla.

Era de oro blanco, con un osito y un bebé a cada lado de la fina "B" y "E" que había justo en medio. Sonreí.

-No me digas que esto- señalé el osito y el bebé- Es por nuestros motes- ella soltó una carcajada.

-Si- reconoció- No lo he podido evitar- soltó una nueva carcajada y yo la seguí.

-No me lo puedo creer- dije antes de besarla en ambas mejillas- Gracias, mamá- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Como te habrás fijado, también tiene vuestras iniciales, he pensado que era el momento perfecto para dárselo- me guiñó.

-Bueno… la verdad es que quiero prepararle algo especial por nuestro primer aniversario- mi madre sonrió ante mis palabras.

-Y hoy es el día- la miré incrédulo- Hoy llevarás a Bella a un lujoso hotel en medio del mar- mi boca se formó en una perfecta "o"

-¿Cómo?

-Que hoy celebraréis vuestro primer aniversario- me cogió la pulsera y la metió en la caja.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabías que hoy era el día?

-Fácil, lo he planeado con Alice- dijo sin más y ahora, su "táctica" de volver pronto a casa, la entendía a la perfección…

-Vale… por eso van a volver tan pronto hoy- mi madre asintió.

-Exacto- me empujó hacia fuera de su habitación a la vez que me daba la bolsita con la caja- Encima de la cama de Alice hay una bolsa con la ropa que os debéis poner cuando vayáis al hotel.

-¿Todo planeado?

-Lo suficiente para que se crean que tenéis dieciocho años y no diecisiete- me guiñó un ojo y yo sólo pude abrazarla.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Bella y yo nos montamos en el enorme yate de la familia y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

Esta noche, sin duda, sería muy especial…

* * *

¡Aquí tenéis, disfrutadlo!

Al parecer, los señores Hale no tienen mucha simpatía por lo Cullen ahora que Rose está embarazada... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará en esa noche especial?

Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Romiina^.^


	23. Capítulo 23: Tentación

_**Capítulo 23: Tentación.**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba apoyada en el barandal de la última planta del yate.

Dios…

Esto, sin duda alguna, era lo más maravilloso que había visto jamás, además del excitante cuerpo de mi osito…

Todo lo que se podía observar era la oscuridad del mar, que estaba iluminada por los elegantes focos del yate, haciendo que algunos peces se movieran incómodos en la proa.

-¿En qué piensas?- Emmett pegó su enorme pecho a mi espalda y dejé caer mi cabeza en su fuerte pectoral.

-En lo maravilloso que es todo esto- me giré y le sonreí antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Te gusta, de verdad?- su cara de niño pequeño hizo énfasis cuando me preguntó y no pude evitar soltar una risilla.

-¿Estás loco, verdad?- le miré a esos pozos azules que tanto amaba- Claro que me gusta, es más me encanta- sus hoyuelos aparecieron con su preciosa sonrisa- Es perfecto- le sonreí y me acerqué, de nuevo, a él.

-Me alegro- me cogió por la cintura y me beso apasionadamente.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su nuca, deleitándome con sus suaves rizos, negros como el azabache.

-Te amo- le dije cuando tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Y yo a ti, princesa, no podría vivir sin ti- me sonrió y me besó en la frente- Ven, te enseñaré el interior del yate- yo asentí y cogí la mano que me ofrecía.

Pasamos hacia un hall, donde se encontraba una mesa pegada a la pared, que contenía un enorme jarrón con flores silvestres, absolutamente precioso. Al lado de la mesa, se encontraba dos maceteros enormes con dos pequeños arbolitos de frutas, todo, a juego con el jarrón silvestre.

-Son preciosas- susurré tocando las suaves flores con cuidado.

-Tú eres más preciosa aún- me sonrió pícaramente y me besó en los labios.

Nos separamos con mucha dificultad, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro. Sonreí.

Salimos hacia un enorme pasillo, y fuimos entrando en cada puerta. En la primera se encontraba un enorme baño, completamente equipado, y cuando digo equipado, es completamente equipado… jacuzzi, una ducha que cabían al menos tres personas, dos lavabos y un mueble que contenía todo lo que se podría necesitar en un viaje en alta mar… En la segunda, una habitación, o más bien, un enorme camarote, que por cierto, me resultaba bastante familiar.

-Si, es la habitación de mis padres- dijo al ver mi cara de confusión.

-Pero, es exactamente igual…- susurré anonadada por el exquisito gusto de la decoración, gritando el nombre de "Esme" por todos lados.

-Si, si te fijas, la composición del yate es la misma que la de nuestra casa- me maravillé al escuchar eso.

-Es perfecto- reconocí mirándolo directamente a los ojos y él se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano para tirar de mí.

Después de abrir unas cinco puertas más, de las que cuatro, eran habitaciones, idénticas a las de todos nosotros, abrimos una al final del largo pasillo e inmediatamente, mis manos taparon mi boca.

-Oh, Dios…- fue lo único que pude decir cuando vi la maravillosa habitación que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

Era nuestra habitación, igual que la habitación de Emmett en la mansión Cullen… aunque con diferencias visibles.

La habitación era igual de grande que la de Esme y Carliste, con la diferencia, de que ésta, tenía la enorme cama justo en el centro, dejando ver, a sus pies, una alfombra beige, igualando con la colcha y los enormes almohadones, que aparentaba ser muy suave y mullida, y justo detrás, se encontraba un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón individual, donde se podía observar dos tumbonas al lado de un enorme jacuzzi.

-¿Te gusta?- la pregunta de Emmett quedó a segundo plano y yo seguí mirando todo a mi alrededor…

Al lado izquierdo, se encontraba un enorme vestidor que ocupaba toda la pared de la habitación, todo en beige muy claro con detalles azules oscuros. Una combinación entre cálida y relajante. Al lado derecho, se encontraba una puerta, que imaginé, sería el baño.

-Bella- Emmett pegó su pecho en mi espalda, de nuevo y reaccioné ante mi aparente estado de shock.

-Dios… Emmett…- susurré y me giré para verle- Es todo precioso- me sonrió y me alzó a su altura.

-Me encanta que te guste, nena- ensanchó su sonrisa pícara antes de rozar mi labio inferior sensualmente- Ahora vas a ponerte eso de ahí y yo iré a ver cuánto queda para llegar, ¿entendido?- mis ojos no dejaron de mirar sus labios ni un momento y sólo pude asentir- Bien, ahora vendré, hermosa- me besó al fin y se separó rápidamente de mí- No voy a poder controlarme como siga así al lado de una enorme cama- yo sólo pude sonreír y besarlo nuevamente.

-Te amo, osito- sonreí sobre sus labios y me dejó en el suelo.

-Ahora vuelvo- me guiñó un ojo y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Sonreí ante su mirada pícara y su sonrisa sensual y en ese momento, caí en lo que me había dicho…

"Ahora vas a ponerte eso de ahí y yo iré a ver cuánto queda para llegar"

¿Llegar? ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso no nos quedaríamos aquí?

Me giré bastante confundida y ahí me percaté de la bolsa negra que descansaba encima de la cama. La palabra "Armani" se presentaba a mis ojos con una caligrafía excepcional…

-Dios…- susurré cogiendo la bolsa con mucho cuidado.

La abrí y vi que había una nota y debajo de la misma, otra bolsa idéntica a la que tenía entre mis manos, pero más pequeña.

Dejé la nota encima de la cama y saqué la bolsa más pequeñita, dejando la grande junto con la nota.

No me lo podía creer…

Se trataba de un conjunto de sujetador y tanga negro por completo, con encajes y transparencias por doquier…

-Dios…- volví a susurrar deleitándome con la fina tela…

Lo dejé cuidadosamente encima de la mesa y cogí la nota, la caligrafía involuta de Alice me dio a bienvenida…

_Querida Bells,_

_Espero que ahora mismo estés sola y tranquila para lo que te espera. Como habrás visto, el precioso conjunto es de Armani, si, te lo pondrás y te quedará como un guante._

_Cuando te lo pongas, te dirigirás hacia el enorme vestidor de tu izquierda y lo abrirás, dentro hay una funda negra de Giorgio Armani, ésa es tu vestimenta para esta noche. Si miras hacia abajo, encontrarás una caja de zapatos de la misma firma, completan tu vestimenta de seducción. _

_No te preocupes por tu pelo, cógete una cola alta, encontrarás todo lo necesario junto con tu maquillaje Mac._

_Espero que disfrutes de tu noche._

_Alice._

No pude evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de Alice… no se le escapaba nada…

¿Vestimenta de seducción?

No decidí pensar más en eso, a pesar de haber estado con Emmett haciendo el amor, todo esto me sobrepasaba…

Quizás era porque era la primera vez que estábamos completamente solos, quizás era porque el bichito del nerviosismo todavía estaba en mi organismo o quizás sería porque era nuestro primer aniversario…

Inmediatamente saqué de mi bolso la pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Sonreí al acariciar la suavidad de su tacto. La volví a meter y decidí hacerle caso a Alice.

Me desnude por completo y decidí darme una ducha rápida.

Me llevé el conjunto hacia el baño y de nuevo, me maravillé por la elegancia del inmobiliario…

La ducha ocupaba todo el ancho de las dos paredes y justo al lado de encontraba un elegante lavabo para dos, todo complementando a la habitación en los mismos tonos.

Me desnudé y me metí en la enorme ducha, mágicamente estaba mi champú favorito junto con mi gel…

-No se te escapa nada, enana- susurré sonriendo a la vez que abría el grifo y me mojaba sólo el cuerpo, no quería tener que hacer esperar a Emmett si me lo secaba.

Terminé y enrollé mi cuerpo en una suave toalla.

Me sequé completamente y me puse el delicado conjunto de lencería.

La palabra "guante" se quedaba corta para cómo me quedaba el conjunto…

Sonreí ante la imagen que me daba el enorme espejo.

Salí del baño y me apresuré para abrir el vestidor.

Si por fuera parecía grande, por dentro, era todo un centro comercial…

Se dividía en dos, una parte era ropa masculina y otra femenina, mía y de Emmett.

-Increíble…- susurré mirando los focos del techo, que ayudaban a iluminar los innumerables conjuntos de ropa…

Justo abajo, se encontraba miles de cajas de zapatos, todas ordenadas exquisitamente.

Y entonces vi la funda que había mencionado Alice…

La firma no le hacía justicia… hasta la funda era delicada y fina, gritaba miles de dólares por todos lados…

La cogí con una suavidad pasmosa y busqué la caja de zapatos, no tuve que emplear mucho tiempo para verla… estaba justo al lado de dónde estaba la funda.

Salí de aquel paraíso de ropa y dejé la caja de zapatos y la funda encima de la cama.

Bajé la cremallera con mucha delicadeza y me maravillé por no se cuánta vez en menos de media hora…

Allí, esperándome, se encontraba un precioso vestido negro de gasa.

-Madre mía…- mis manos se pasaron por el vestido y comprobaron la suavidad y elegancia del mismo.

Lo cogí y me lo puse de inmediato, comprobando el fino corte que tenía…

Tenía unas finas tirantas, que curiosamente, tenían el mismo grosor que las tirantas del sujetador. Era ceñido hasta las caderas y desde ahí, se iba ensanchando delicadamente, dejando caer la fina gasa por todo mi cuerpo. En la parte izquierda, se abría una abertura, que dejaba ver parte de mi muslo. Era completamente largo, llegándome hasta la punta de mis pies.

Sonreí.

Fui con cuidado hasta el baño y ahí me di cuenta que me quedaba como una segunda piel, tenía que reconocer que el gusto de Alice era completamente exquisito.

Mentiría si dijera que no me quedaba bien… más bien, me quedaba perfecto.

Volví a sonreír.

Cogí el cepillo que descansaba en el mueble y me cepillé el pelo por completo, dejando que las suaves ondas de mi pelo se alisasen por completo. Lo recogí en una alta coleta y lo amarré con una fina gomilla negra.

Me maquillé suavemente, destacando mis labios con el labial rojo de Mac que Alice había dejado para mí.

¿Rojo? ¿Qué complementaba con este labial?

Hice caso omiso a mis pensamientos y me terminé de delinear mis labios con ese rojo pasión que tanto me gustaba.

Mi mirada se iluminó al mirar el reflejo de mi figura en el espejo.

Estaba absolutamente perfecta.

Salí del baño y me acerqué a la caja de zapatos.

La abrí y ahí entendí el color de mi labial…

Los zapatos eran del mismo rojo que el labial, de satén, con una fina moña justo detrás de la abertura que dejaría ver mis dedos, atado con una fina hebilla al lateral de mi tobillo.

Sonreí más ampliamente mientras me sentaba en la cama, con mucho cuidado, y me los ponía.

Te quedan perfectos… susurró la vocecilla de mi conciencia y por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Miré hacia la caja y vi un tarro pequeñito de un perfume que conocía muy bien…

Mi favorito… Armani Code. Me lo eché con elegancia sobre la piel de mi cuello y mis muñecas.

En ese momento, la puerta de abrió y levanté la mirada, dejándome ver al David de Miguel Ángel de carne y hueso…

Estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su ancho pecho parecía más ancho aún con esa chaqueta ceñida…

Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado, dejándome ver esos rizos que me volvían loca en su sitio.

Joder…

-Estás preciosa- susurró acercándose a mí y besándome el cuello- Dios… hueles tan bien- sonreí y cerré los ojos al sentir mi piel erizarse por su contacto.

-Y tú eres el propio David…- susurré acariciando su suave pelo.

-Ese rojo en tus labios será mi puta tortura personal- juro que mi tanga se mojó un poco ante sus palabras…

-Joder, Emmett…- mis manos bajaron hacia su pecho y le acaricié toda la dura extensión del mismo.

-Vamos o no saldremos de aquí jamás- sentí que su poco autocontrol estaba llegando a sus límites y decidí no ser mala, al menos de momento…

Cogí el bolso rojo que descansaba dentro de la caja también y metí el móvil tan sólo, ya que era diminuto.

Salimos de la habitación cogidos de la mano y me llevó al mismo lugar donde estábamos antes de entrar al interior del yate. Hice lo mismo que antes, apoyarme en el barandal y contemplar el paisaje.

-¿Dónde vamos?- sentí su pecho en mi espalda y me pegué más a él.

-¿Ves eso?- señaló una explanada con muchas luces y asentí- Ahí es a donde iremos- me besó en la nuca y me sentí desfallecer.

-¿Qué es?- dije intentando ignorar la excitación que crecía, como si de una llama se tratase, por mi zona sur…

-Ya lo verás- me aseguró y comenzó a besarme nuevamente en esa piel tan sensible de mi cuerpo…

No sé en cuánto tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino, ya que Emmett no había parado de provocarme con sus sensuales besos… pero un edificio enorme se anteponía a nosotros como si de un rascacielos de tratase.

Era de una arquitectura moderna, donde el blanco inundaba casi toda la extensión del edificio. Tenía matices dorados y miles de ventanas enormes que se salpicaban por toda la fachada. Y ni que hablar de las millones de luces que había por cualquier lugar.

Sin duda, era un hotel, pero un hotel en alta mar…

Increíble.

-Es mágico…- le dije admirando el magnífico edificio de al menos veinte plantas.

-Si, lo es- me besó una última vez y cogió mi mano para encaminarnos hacia la salida.

-Señor Cullen- dijo Embry- Ya hemos llegado.

-Perfecto- susurró mi osito mirando el lujoso hotel.

-¿Le espero o me puedo ir para el puerto?

-Váyase hacia el puerto, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche- cuando escuché esas palabras salir de la boca de mi osito, sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo…

Esta noche sería épica, sin duda…

Bien… no pensaba hacer más que amarle durante toda la noche.

-Muy bien, señor Cullen- Embry dirigió su mirada hacia mí- Señorita Swan- yo asentí sonriente y miré a mi osito de nuevo.

-Vamos, preciosa- me sonrió y se bajó él del yate con una elegancia increíble a pesar de su enorme cuerpo.

-Déjeme ayudarla- Embry cogió mi cintura y me tendió a los brazos abiertos de Emmett- Tenga cuidado- dijo cuando posé mis pies en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias, Embry- dijo Emmett sin dejar de mirarme.

-Que tengan una noche estupenda, hasta mañana- sentimos cómo se alejaba el yate y como un hombre, vestido de etiqueta, se acercaba a nosotros.

-Buenas noches, señores Cullen- mi mirada dejó sus ojos y se dirigió hacia aquel hombre.

-Buenas noches- dijo Emmett sin extrañarse ni una pizca que nos hubiesen confundido con Esme y Carliste.

-Mi nombre es Paul y seré el encargado de que tengan una velada estupenda- nos sonrió, provocando que sus perfectos dientes blancos relucieran.

-Muchas gracias- Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo a la vez que avanzábamos hacia la entrada del hotel.

"Hotel Palace" aparecía en letras blancas con una caligrafía exquisita.

-Es el gerente del hotel- me susurró Emmett en el oído para que no nos escuchara nadie.

-No quiero saber cómo sabes eso- él sólo me sonrió de forma arrebatadora.

-Tienen reservada una mesa en el mejor salón de nuestro hotel- nos explicó el hombre una vez entramos al lujoso hall.

Dios…

Esto era realmente alucinante…

Todo estaba decorado en tonos dorados y blancos, haciendo un contraste verdaderamente único.

Los sofás, completamente blancos, estaban al lado izquierdo del hall, complementando con las mesitas de café que había a su alrededor. Justo detrás del pequeño living, se encontraba una preciosa fuente en forma de pez espada, finamente esculpido, de donde salía un chorro de agua de su boca.

Era preciosa.

A su lado derecho, se encontraban los ascensores y al lado de éstos la recepción, pero lo que también me llamó la atención fue la enorme alfombra beige que adornaba toda la estancia.

Y ni que hablar de las personas que allí había perfectamente vestidas, seguramente, con las mejores firmas de todo el país…

-¿Qué te parece?- me susurró mi osito en el oído y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a recepción, sin ni siquiera haberme dado cuenta…

-Todo es perfecto- lo miré directamente a los ojos y me acerqué un poco más a él para besarle en los labios tiernamente.

-Me alegro de que te guste- susurró sobre mis labios y me guiñó un ojo antes que la chica de recepción nos hablara.

-Su reserva está perfectamente lista- no me pasó desapercibido cómo se bajaba el escote a la vez que miraba a Emmett con ojitos sensuales…

Bien…

Esta noche le demostraría hasta al mismísimo cielo a quién le pertenecía Emmett Cullen Masen.

-Perfecto- le dije a la chica llamando su atención- Cariño- me giré hacia mi osito y cogí su nuca con ambas manos, tocando ese pelo que me volvía loca.

-Dime, preciosa- sonreí ante su alago y pude oler su exquisito perfume cuando movió su brazo para rodearme mi cintura.

-Pasaremos una noche magnífica- sonreí más ampliamente y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, degustando su exquisito aroma.

-¿Noche?- interrumpió la dichosa chica y yo en vez de parecer irritada por su interrupción, me separé sólo un poco de mi osito, lo suficiente para poder hablar y me giré hacia ella.

-Claro- miré la plaquita donde tenía su apellido- Cameron- sonreí y volví a besar esos dulces labios de caramelo.

-Tienen la mejor suite del hotel- nos anunció y yo miré a mi osito a los ojos, éstos brillaron con el mayor de los deseos.

Sonreí.

-Estupendo- soltó Emmett sin dejar de mirarme.

-Pueden pasar al restaurante del hotel, mi jefe les acompañará- su voz era más que molesta y no pude evitar sonreír con malicia.

Eso es.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, Cameron- le guiñé un ojo y besé de nuevo a Emmett.

-Vengan conmigo, señores Cullen- nos dijo el mismo hombre que nos había acompañado hacia la entrada, el famoso gerente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Emmett rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y avanzando hacia donde se dirigía el elegante gerente.

Nos adentramos en un pasillo, que imaginé, daría al restaurante.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, nena- susurró Emmett mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Sólo defiendo lo que es mío- dije cerrando los ojos ante el placer que me daban sus dientes.

-¿Tuyo?- alzó una ceja y me miró pícaramente.

Dios… no podía contenerme cuando me miraba así…

-Joder… no me mires así- lo miré con la lujuria contenida y él intensificó su mirada mirando cómo mis dientes atrapaban mi labio inferior…

-No hagas eso- su dedo deshizo el agarre de mis dientes en mi labio- Me provocas demasiado, señorita Swan- sabía que su autocontrol estaba rozando el límite, pero aun así me encantaba su provocación…

-Por aquí, señores Cullen- la voz del gerente nos sacó de nuestra burbuja llena de deseo personal…

-Claro- la voz de Emmett era más que ronca y yo sonreí al saber que yo era la causante de eso.

Entramos en una estancia con luces tenues y mesas perfectamente decoradas y alineadas, haciéndola cálida.

Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas que reían, comían, bebían champán y se besaban.

Todo, absolutamente romántico…

Sonreí.

-Éste es nuestro restaurante- nos aclaró el gerente y los dos asentimos- Les llevaré a una mesa apartada de las demás, más íntima- sonreí al escuchar sus palabras y Emmett me besó en la mejilla.

-Prefería algo más íntimo- me aclaró y yo le agradecí con la mirada ese detalle.

Después de pasar por delante de varias estancias, llegamos a la terraza, donde el cálido ambiente veraniego me dio de lleno en la cara, provocando que me aireara un poco del dulce calentón que había tenido en el pasillo…

-Aquí estarán perfectamente- el amable gerente nos sonrió y me ofreció a mí una silla. Yo le sonreí.

-Gracias, señor…

-Diagon, señor Diagon- me sonrió más ampliamente y me senté en la cómoda silla- Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, pregunten por mí- me miró más de la cuenta y escuché un pequeño gruñido por parte de Emmett…

-Por supuesto- le sonrió con arrogancia- No lo dudaré en ningún instante- yo lo miré entre divertida y sorprendida.

No era posible que estuviera celoso de este hombre, ¿verdad?

Me doblaba la edad al menos dos veces…

Sonreí por mi chiste privado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- miré hacia su torso y vi que guardaba algo en su pantalón.

-Tus celos- declaré dándome cuenta que el amable hombre se había marchado ya.

-Se ha ido- me aclaró y su mirada se intensificó cuando vio que me levantaba y avanzaba hacia él.

-¿Sabes?- puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y tire de su barbilla para que me mirara- Me encanta que te pongas celoso, es… condenadamente sexy…- susurré sonriéndole antes de plantarle un beso de película.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi cintura y acariciaron mi bajo vientre, provocando una oleada de calor enorme allí donde tocaba…

-Buenas noches- joder… rodé los ojos ante la nueva interrupción que habíamos tenido…

-Buenas…- susurré mirando a la camarera, vestida perfectamente.

-Buenas noches- Emmett me pellizcó el trasero y provocó que mi garganta se tragara el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca…

-Joder…- fue lo único que pude decir antes de sentarme y mirarlo con todo el deseo contenido que tenía en mi cuerpo…

-Soy Susan- nos sonrió y más a Emmett… rodé los ojos ante las lagartas que había sueltas por aquí…- ¿Qué desean beber?

-¿Qué te apetece, niña sexy?- no pude más que soltar una carcajada ante su ocurrencia y al ver la cara retorcida de la chica.

-Qué tal… ¿vino rosado?- lo miré a los ojos intensamente- Esta noche comeré carne- me relamí los labios y su mirada se oscureció.

-Bien…- joder… su voz no podía estar más excitada…- Tomaremos lambrusco- la chica le sonrió a Emmett y se alejó con su movimiento exagerado de caderas…- Así que carne…- susurró mirando demasiado atento hacia mi escote.

-Por supuesto, no me apetece nada más…- me acomodé mejor el escote y escuché el gruñido gutural que salió de sus apetecibles labios…

-No me provoques más, Isabella Swan- hizo una pausa para calmarse- O me olvidaré que eres una señorita y de que estamos en un hotel lleno de gente, y te pondré encima de esta mesa y me enterraré en ti como un puto obseso- yo abrí mucho los ojos ante el grado de sus palabras y sólo provocó que mi tanga se mojara por completo… y que mi boca se convirtiera en una perfecta "o".

**Emmett pov.**

Sabía que mis palabras sólo habían provocado que se pusiera más caliente aún, pero me era imposible estar mirando sus provocaciones sin poder hacer nada…

-Joder… no me digas eso- tragó en seco y provocó que su pecho subiera violentamente…

-Aquí tienen su lambrusco- nos llenó las dos copas de vino y dejó la botella en un cubito lleno de hielos al lado de Emmett- ¿Han mirado ya la carta?- la miré y enseguida cogió su carta y la ojeó mientras mordía su labio inferior…

JODER.

-Quiero medallones de solomillo con salteado de almendras de mar- le tendió la carta a la chica elegantemente y me miró profundamente con esos dos chocolates que parecían querer derretirse en cualquier momento…

-Yo tomaré lo mismo- ni siquiera podía mirar la carta… tenía un problema demasiado importante en mi entrepierna…

-No vuelvas a decirme esas palabras tan subiditas de tono, Emmett Cullen- se puso seria- O a mí también me dará igual que estemos en un hotel lleno de gente- ahora sonrió maquiavélicamente- Es más… me dará morbo que nos vean mientras me follas- me guiñó el ojo y tomó un sorbo de su vino a la vez que yo gemía pesadamente…

-Eres demasiado provocativa para tu propio bien…- jadeé mirando su cara de pura provocación.

-Por cierto…- la miré implorándole que por favor no dijera nada más provocativo, ya no me podría contener a hacerla mía en este instante- ¿Pudiste recoger el regalo de la boda?-suspiré de alivio al ver que cambiaba de tema.

Jamás me había podido controlar tanto cuando de sexo se trataba… pero Bella ponía todo mi mundo completamente al revés…

-Si, lo tengo en la casa de Seattle- asintió.

-Bien… espero que les guste- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Seguro, Rose estaba detrás de uno de esos…

-Les servirá a ambos- yo asentí.

-Si, pero sinceramente, no me veo a mi hermano en algo tan pequeño- solté una estruendosa carcajada al imaginarme la escena y Bella me siguió.

-Bueno… hasta que tenga los 16 no podrá con algo más grande- yo asentí aun riéndome.

-Si, pero podrán llevar a mi sobrinito o sobrinita a cualquier lugar.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque creo que tú y yo seremos los encargados de ese bebé.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque ellos tienen que estudiar mucho, nosotros también, pero tenemos casi dos meses de descanso antes que ellos para prepararnos la selectividad- yo asentí sorprendido al saber todo lo que había pensado Bella de ese tema.

-Pero Rose tendrá al bebé en febrero más o menos- le aclaré- ¿No crees que será demasiado tarde nuestras vacaciones para cuidarlo?- alcé una ceja.

-Ay, Emmett… tan inteligente para muchas cosas y tan tonto para otras…- se burló y yo entrecerré los ojos- Me refiero que Rose no quiere dejar el instituto cuando nazca el bebé, entonces en esos dos meses que nosotros estemos libres y que ellos tienen los exámenes finales, podemos hacernos cargo de él o ella- sonrió ante su impecable explicación.

-Vale… ¿no te estás adelantando un poco a los acontecimientos? Seguro que mis padres quieren al bebé las veinticuatro horas- le aseguré y ella asintió como si lo tuviera todo atado.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que soy la debilidad de los señores Cullen- me sacó la lengua- Nos turnaremos- dijo segura y yo asentí ante sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que, todos estábamos demasiado emocionados con el nacimiento del bebé.

-Si, además de que Rose y Edward querrán descansar un poco y estar solos- dije yo con mi mente calenturienta, como siempre.

-No pienses en esas cosas, Emmett- me reprendió, pero me sonrió- Creo que ya pondrán medios para que no ocurra lo mismo.

-Pero da igual, les entrará ganas de ir por el segundo cuando vean lo contentos que estamos todos por el bebé- ella asintió.

-Si, pero sabes que primero tienen que terminar sus estudios- rodé los ojos.

-Si, mamá- le sonreí y fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

-Será una cosita tan pequeña, Emmett…- sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo sé- sonreí y cogí la mano que tenía encima de la mesa.

-Aquí tienen- dijo la camarera dejando los platos de nuestra comida en sus lugares correspondientes.

-Gracias- dijimos al unísono y sentí un gemido por su parte cuando se fue la amable camarera.

-Esto huele demasiado bien…- aclaró cuando se fijó en mi mirada profunda.

No podía evitarlo… sólo tenía ganas de cogerla y adentrarme en ella profundamente, sintiendo sus calientes y estrechas paredes alrededor de mi miembro…

* * *

Chicas, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves.

Al parecer, la parejita feliz no tiene suficiente a lo que el sexo se refiere :D

Espero, de verdad, que os haya gustado y ¡que os animéis a comentar!

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Romiina^.^


	24. Capítulo 24: Solamente, tú

_**Capítulo 24: Solamente, tú. (CAPÍTULO CON MUCHO LEMMON).**_

**Emmett pov.**

Miré a mi preciosa novia frente a mí y tenía que decir que estaba radiante… la palabra "hermosa" hacía mucho que se había ido de mi vocabulario para definirla…

-Esto está exquisito- susurró antes de meterse un trozo de solomillo en la boca de manera putamente sensual…

-Tú sí que estás exquisita, nena- le guiñé el ojo y ella me sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior.

Terminamos de comer rápidamente y pasamos al postre…

-No me apetece ningún postre que hay en la carta…- dejó la carta encima de la mesa y me miró profundamente.

-¿No?- le sonreí pícaramente y ella me guiñó el ojo sensualmente- No queremos nada más, gracias- la amable camarera cogió nuestras cartas y se fue chasqueando la lengua como lo había hecho cuando retiró los platos de la cena…

-Le has roto el corazón- susurró mi picarona mujer mirando a la pobre chica.

-No es mi problema- le sonreí y ella se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de mirarme. Yo me levanté enseguida como buen caballero que era.

-¿Vamos?- susurró pasando su mirada por toda mi cara hasta detenerse en mis labios.

-Por supuesto- le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita y le cogí la mano para después besarle el dorso de la misma- Hueles demasiado bien para tu propia seguridad, nena- ella me sonrió sexymente y se acercó a mí.

-Quizás quiero poner a prueba mi propia seguridad…- me susurró muy cerca del oído y rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja con la punta de la lengua…

-¿Segura?- mi voz estaba completamente excitada al igual que mi amiguito…

-Si- susurró de la misma forma que antes y la cogí de la cintura rudamente.

-Quiero enterrarme en ti ahora- vi cómo los vellos de su nuca se erizaban por mis palabras y sonreí como un auténtico imbécil.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y adentré mi lengua en su dulce boca a la vez que mis manos bajaban hacia sus muslos.

-Emmett…- gimió cuando apreté su trasero con fuerza.

La apoyé en el barandal de la terraza y el aire salado golpeó de lleno en su pelo, haciendo que se moviera hacia mí y oliera ese exquisito aroma tan suyo.

-Ven- agarré su mano y cogí su bolso, que descansaba encima de la mesa, mientras me encaminaba hacia el interior del restaurante- Que lo apunten a mi cuenta, por favor- le dije a la chica que se encontraba detrás de la barra.

-Por supuesto, señor Cullen- nos sonrió- Que tengan una velada perfecta.

-Así será- susurró Bella con voz ronca y supe que estaba excitada, muy excitada…

Salimos del restaurante ante la atenta mirada de todos, los hombres mirando a la belleza de mujer que tenía a mi lado y las mujeres, mirándome a mí.

-Todos nos miran- susurró Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Lo sé- le sonreí y nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor.

Cuando entramos, pulsé el botón de la última planta y Bella se abalanzó hacia mí a la vez que le sonreía antes de atacar sus perfectos labios.

-Te deseo- me susurró mientras me penetraba con su mirada chocolate.

Yo le sonreí sensualmente y apreté su trasero para alzarla y sentirla más profundamente.

-Joder…- gemí sobre sus labios sintiendo mi miembro directo en su sexo…

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y tuvimos que separarnos por la tos de un camarero que pasaba por allí…

-Buenas noches, señores Cullen…- abrimos mucho los ojos al ver que todos nos reconocían y sonreí de manera arrogante.

-Buenas noches- pasamos por al lado de él y cuando se subió en el ascensor y las puertas de éste se cerraron, soltamos una carcajada.

-Vamos o te lo haré aquí mismo, señora Cullen- la cogí en brazos sin ninguna dificultad y ella soltó un gritito al no esperarse mi reacción.

Anduve hasta la puerta de nuestra suite y cogí la tarjeta de mi pantalón y la abrí.

Era putamente perfecta…

Era tal y como me la había descrito mamá.

Sonreí como un puto imbécil.

-Emmett…- susurró Bella bajándose de mi cuerpo y mirando todo a su alrededor- Es… es…- anduvo hacia el enorme balcón y salió hacia el exterior, haciendo que su suave pelo y la suave tela del vestido se levantaran sensualmente…

-¿Te gusta?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda, haciendo que mi miembro se metiera de lleno en su trasero…

-Emmett…- gimió restregando su perfecto culo en mi miembro.

-Bella…- le aparté el pelo de su cuello y comencé a besarle en la nuca, en esa piel tan suave y sensible…

-Joder… te necesito dentro de mí ahora…- susurró con voz cargada de deseo y yo no esperé a nada más…

La giré para que quedara enfrente de mí y ataqué sus labios rudamente, provocando un nuevo gemido por su parte. Mi entrepierna estaba palpitante…

Bajé hacia su barbilla y lamí y succioné haciéndola enloquecer. Sus manos bajaron hacia mi cinturón y jaló de él de manera ruda. Gemí.

-Dios… estás tan excitado…- joder… no iba a poder soportar más con sus palabras…

Le levanté el vestido y comprobé que tenía puestas unas medias de encaje. Sonreí como un puto obseso sexual y seguí subiendo sensualmente, tocando cada parte de sus perfectas piernas hasta llegar a su centro húmedo y caliente.

-Estás tan húmeda para mí, Bella…- retiré el tanga hacia un lado y comencé a acariciar su delicioso clítoris, provocando que de su boca salieran incesantes gemidos…

De nuevo, ataqué a sus labios y mordí su labio inferior, provocando que sus manos bajaran la cremallera de mi pantalón sin más contemplaciones y sacara mi miembro de su cárcel personal… saltó ansioso ante su liberación y Bella miró hacia abajo.

-Dios… es tan enorme…- fue lo último que escuché antes de ponerme el puto condón rápidamente y subirle el vestido hasta la cintura, comprobando que llevaba un bonito tanga de encaje a juego con las medias, y la cogí con un brazo mientras que con el otro la impulsaba y le retiraba el tanga.

-¡Emmett!- gritó cuando la penetré de un solo golpe, haciendo que sus estrechas paredes interiores me apretaran hasta casi asfixiarme de tanto placer…

-Eres tan jodidamente estrecha…- gemí y ataqué sus labios nuevamente mientras que hacía un vaivén frenético…

Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros y fueron descendiendo por mi pecho y por mis abdominales, haciendo que cada trozo de piel que tocaba, se pusiera de gallina… a pesar de que estaba la fina camisa en medio…

Era jodidamente perfecta…

-Oh, Emmett…- cerró los ojos cuando metí mi miembro rudamente y sacaba lo justo para que la punta del mismo se quedara en su interior.

Sus cuidadas uñas se clavaron en mis brazos y abrió los ojos encontrándose con mi mirada.

-Te amo- le dije penetrándola una vez más haciéndola desfallecer encima de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos descendieron hasta su hermoso culo y lo apretó fuertemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se impulsara más contra mi miembro.

-Dios… voy a venir… venirme ya- gimió mirándome con fuego en sus ojos y yo arremetí más contra su cuerpo.

Unas estocadas más y los dos llegamos a nuestro tan ansiado orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se quedo completamente flácido encima del mío y yo le acaricié la espalda a medida que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

-Eres un puto Dios del sexo, Emmett Cullen- sonreí arrogantemente y la bajé con cuidado, saliendo de su interior suavemente.

-Te sigo deseando, nena- le susurré mirando sus perfectos labios.

Ella sonrió sensualmente y cogió mi nuca rudamente para acercarme a su sexy boca.

Cuando ya no pudimos respirar, nos separamos y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

-Estás muy excitado…- volvió a susurrar y me quitó el condón de mi miembro- Estoy deseando no usar más la cosita esta- sonreí como un verdadero capullo ante sus palabras.

Uní nuestros labios, de nuevo, y mordí su labio inferior, provocando un gemido delicioso por su parte. No esperé nada más y le quité la cremallera lateral del vestido y éste se deslizó condenadamente sexy por su perfecto cuerpo…

-Joder…- susurré admirando su cuerpo de Diosa…

Tenía un conjunto de lencería completamente negro con encajes y mucha transparencia, no dejando nada a la imaginación.

Sonreí.

Su duro y plano abdomen estaba subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa de su respiración errática y mi mirada fue bajando y bajando, hasta encontrarme con esas preciosas medias y esos altísimos tacones…

-Eres condenadamente sensual, nena- cogí su mano para que saliera completamente de su vestido y la cogí con rudeza.

Comenzamos a besarnos y fui moviéndome hacia el interior de la suite.

-Tienes un cuerpo tan perfecto…- susurró sobre mis labios mientras tocaba todo mi torso…- Y esos músculos en tensión… Dios…- cerró los ojos mientras tocaba mi espalda y mi miembro se excitó aun más, como si eso fuera posible…

Quité mi mirada de su cara de placer y miré hacia la única puerta que había a la vista, supuse que sería nuestra habitación y así fue.

Entré sin dejar de besarla y apretar su hermoso culo y mis piernas dieron con el borde de la cama, haciendo que me sentara de inmediato.

-Así mejor, guapo- me guiñó un ojo y se levantó de mi cuerpo, dejándome con una más que evidente erección entre mis piernas…- Ahora, disfruta- me sonrió y se alejó de mí con su movimiento de cadera sensual.

Se giró y me dejó ver una preciosa vista de su perfecto culo.

Y lo que hizo a continuación no me lo esperé ni en mis mejores fantasías…

Comenzó a moverse de la manera más sensual que había visto jamás…

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos, de forma suave y deliciosa… bajando hasta llegar a sus tobillos y subiendo, de nuevo, hacia sus muslos.

-Joder, nena…- me senté en la cama, queriendo acercarme a su cuerpo, no quería perderme nada…

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos acariciaban su suave cuello y bajaban hacia sus pechos…

JODER.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus dedos descendieron por su abdomen y tocaron ese pendiente que me hacía perder la cabeza. Gimió.

-Dios… Emmett…- abrió los ojos y se encontró, nuevamente, con mi mirada.

Sonrió sensualmente mientras atrapaba su labio inferior y fue descendiendo más y más hasta llegar a su centro caliente…

Lo acarició lentamente, disfrutando como si fuera yo la que la estaba tocando… y luego retiró un poco ese delicioso tanga e introdujo un dedo en su interior.

-JODER, nena…- fui a levantarme para darle lo suyo, pero ella paró en su movimiento y me miró duramente.

-Quédate ahí- su voz era irreconocible para mí, estaba más excitada que nunca, jamás la había escuchado así y me quedé estático en mi lugar contemplando cómo se daba placer a la vez que bailaba…

Introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a bombear como su de una actriz porno se tratase…

-Oh, Emmett…- volvió a gemir y cuando estuve a punto de perder la cabeza, vi cómo se venía en sus dedos, cayendo ese dulce néctar por su mano…

Sacó su mano de su centro y comenzó a lamer sus dedos a la vez que movía las caderas sensualmente.

-Oh, joder, nena, ven aquí ya- le imploré y ella negó divertida.

Se volvió y comenzó a mover las caderas más lentamente, haciendo que su culo de moviera al compás.

Ni que decir que mi miembro estaba a punto de explotar…

Se fue parando poco a poco y se volvió a girar, mirándome directamente a los ojos y se encaminó hacia mí con ese andar felino que le caracterizaba…

-Quiero que te entierres en mí como si fueses un puto animal, ¿lo has entendido?- me susurró sentándose encima de mí a horcajadas.

Cogí su estrecha cintura y la empujé hacia mi miembro, haciendo que éste palpitara aun más.

Sus labios jalaron de los míos en un beso tremendamente provocativo a la vez que quitaba el nudo de mi corbata y jalaba de ella hacia abajo.

-Dios…- gemí cerrando los ojos al sentir que desfallecía por sus movimientos.

Se separó de mi boca y me miró con fuego en sus ojos a la vez que sus manos descendían por mi cuerpo y me iba quitando la camisa con una lentitud tortuosa, botón por botón hasta llegar al último…

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, cariño- susurró a la vez que se le dilataban las pupilas admirando mi torso.

Sonreí.

No lo soporté más y me quité los zapatos y la impulsé un poco para poder bajar mis pantalones y mi bóxer de un jalón.

-Shh, aún no he terminado…- susurró sensualmente mirando a mi muy excitado miembro.

Sus manos acariciaron todo mi torso, con lentitud y con suavidad y llegaron hasta mi miembro, el cual cogió y acarició lentamente.

-Bella…- cerré los ojos y de pronto sentí cómo se bajaba de mi cuerpo y se metía en mis piernas.

-Relájate y disfruta, nene- me guiñó un ojo y con su lengua limpió la gota blanca que se encontraba en la punta de mi miembro. Gemí.

Su boca se deslizó por toda la extensión de mi pene, dejando una gran parte fuera sin poder meterse más cantidad en su pequeña boca. Gemí de nuevo.

-Joder, Bella…- mis manos cogieron su cabeza y le retiraron el pelo de su cara, viendo cómo subía y bajaba por mi miembro con mucha sensualidad.

Sus manos le ayudaban a subir y a bajar, sincronizándose perfectamente con su perfecta boca y yo estaba a punto de venirme.

-Bella, voy a venir…- bajó con más fuerza y no me dejó terminar.

-Vente en mi boca- dijo cuando tenía a mi miembro fuera de su boca y volvió a arremeter con su boca en mi sensible pene.

No me faltó nada más, agarré su pelo con más fuerza de la necesaria, quizás, y me vine en su boca…

Miré hacia su hermosa cara y ella me miraba con mucha lujuria a la vez que tragaba el caliente líquido con sensualidad.

-Eres perfecta…-le susurré y abrí mucho los ojos cuando ella se lamió los labios, no queriendo dejar nada de mi manjar en la comisura de sus labios…- Ven aquí- la cogí de ambas muñecas y la tiré encima de mi cuerpo.

Le quité el fino sujetador y al fin pude ver esos dos perfectos pechos.

Lamí y succioné esos dos pezones rosados y ella arqueó su espalda dándome mejor acceso.

-Emmett…- gimió y yo sonreí.

La subí más a mí y besé su abdomen y me dediqué a lamer el pendiente de su ombligo, introduciendo la lengua en él a la vez que mis dedos se deslizaban por dentro del tanga y metía dos dedos a la vez en su húmeda cavidad.

-Estás tan húmeda, preciosa- embestí con mis dos dedos sintiendo cómo sus paredes se contraían avisando de un inminente orgasmo.

-Emmett voy a…- no pudo terminar porque llegó y se derramó en mi mano como nunca lo había hecho…

-Joder…- susurré y ya no pude esperar más, ni siquiera me dediqué a quitarle el tanga, se lo aparté un poco y me introduje en ella rudamente.

-Emm…- sus manos jalaron de mi nuca y acercó sus carnosos labios a los míos, en un beso fiero, rudo, voraz…

Mis manos cogieron sus caderas y fueron bajando y subiendo su cuerpo con un golpe seco, haciendo que me introdujera en ella profundamente.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello y allí, succionó y mordió a medida que iba embistiéndola intensamente.

Nuestras miradas jamás de dejaron cuando se conectaron, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, tocando mis músculos en tensión y gimiendo a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior sexymente.

Las estocadas eran completamente frenéticas, saliendo completamente de ella y entrando de la misma forma, sintiendo cómo sus paredes apretaban mi miembro de manera deliciosa, haciendo que la sintiera más intensamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de venirme, paré en seco, no iba a arruinarlo todo…

-¿Qué haces?- su mirada era de total sorpresa y ¿furia?

Sonreí al saber lo que le hacía sentir.

-No querrás quedarte embarazada, ¿verdad?- su cara no fue como la que me esperaba, quizás de preocupación y arrepentimiento…

No…

Su cara fue de no importarle nada… aun así cogí el condón que tenía preparado encima de la cama, justo al lado mía y salí de su interior para ponérmelo y meterme en su interior, de nuevo.

-Estoy odiando por momento eso- lo señaló y se movió con mi miembro en su interior.

-A mi me da igual- embestí una vez y ella cerró los ojos- Pero nada me gustaría más que tener un hijo contigo- le susurré muy cerca de su oído y volví a embestirla como antes.

Sólo cinco estocadas más y ya tenía a mi preciosa novia gimiendo, liberándose de su eterno placer.

-Dios…- susurró con voz amortiguada al estar su boca pegada a mi cuello.

-Te amo, preciosa- le sonreí y le besé en los labios rápidamente.

Salí de ella y gimió cuando mi miembro salió de su cuerpo.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y sonreímos.

-Ven aquí- la agarré de la nuca y adentré mi lengua en su boca.

Ella gimió y la alcé sólo lo justo para poder quitarle el estorboso tanga y ponerla a cuatro patas en la cama.

-Siempre he querido hacerte esto- acaricié su espalda y su trasero y le di una nalgada fuerte, a lo que ella gimió audiblemente.

Le separé las piernas con cuidado y me metí en ellas, acercando mi miembro a su excitado centro.

-Sólo hazlo- dijo sin más contemplaciones y yo sonreí por su ansiedad.

Le retiré el pelo de la cara y con la otra mano le separé un poco más las piernas para adentrarme en ella profundamente.

**Bella pov.**

Dios… esto era el jodido paraíso…

No me saciaba nunca de su cuerpo y al parecer a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Sonreí.

-¡Emmett!- solté de golpe expulsando todo el aire de mis pulmones cuando, sin previo aviso, me penetró sin vacilación alguna.

Si pensaba que ya habíamos experimentado todo el placer de nuestros cuerpos, me equivocaba de sobre manera…

Sus ardientes y varoniles manos estaban, ahora mismo, en mi trasero, incitándome a exponerme más a él y así lo hice. Abrí mis piernas lo máximo posible y me alcé un poco para que mi centro quedase totalmente a su merced...

-Eso es, nena…- susurró embistiéndome sin ninguna vacilación y de nuevo, sentí que mi cuerpo se desmoronaba al sentir tanto placer.

Esto tenía que ser ilegal, tenía que ser ilegal que un tío como Emmett follara como lo hacía…

-¿Cómo puedes fo… follar ta… tan bie… bien?- le pregunté cerrando los ojos y cerrando en un puño mis manos, haciendo que la fina sábana se arrugara.

-Dios, nena…- juro que llegó hasta el tope de mi cuerpo, donde ya no podía penetrarme más porque no había cavidad suficiente y aun así sentí cómo se quedaba un buen trozo fuera de mi cuerpo.

Gemí como una posesa nada más imaginarme su miembro entrar de esa manera una y otra vez en mi centro.

-Emmett, me vuelves loca- grité hundiendo mis uñas, aun más, en las sábanas.

El golpe sordo de nuestros cuerpos y los gemidos que salían de nuestras bocas, era lo único que se escuchaba en el fondo de nuestro paraíso personal de placer.

Siguió embistiendo una y otra vez, fuerte, rudo, más fuerte aún, tanto que me estaba empujando brevemente hacia el cabecero de la cama.

-Joder…- sabía que estaba muy cerca de llegar a su clímax y yo no estaba mucho mejor…

Sentí cómo salía de mi interior y cómo volvía a penetrarme con el mismo vaivén frenético de antes. Me sentí desfallecer cuando mis paredes interiores apretaron a ese trozo de carne, dura y erguida, en mi cavidad.

-¡Emmett!- grité con voz ronca, demasiado ronca como para ser verdad y es que me había quedado totalmente afónica de tanto gemir…

-Dios… nena…- su pene se sacudió violentamente en mi interior y supe que había llegado.

Me quedé completamente extasiada dejándome caer inconscientemente en la comodidad de la cama y sentí la dureza de su pecho en mi espalda.

-Eres maravillosa, princesa- sonreí ante sus dulces palabras y lo miré desde mi posición.

-Y tú eres un puto follador profesional- susurré sinceramente, lo que provocó su preciosa risa.

-Sólo quiero satisfacer a mi mujer como es debido, cariño- me guiñó un ojo y me besó por toda la extensión de mi espalda, aún sin salirse de mi interior- ¿Te apetece un baño?- yo asentí sin ser capaz de hablar y salió de mi interior con delicadeza, a lo que yo gemí buscando la fricción tan placentera- Vaya… parece que la insaciable eres tú, nena- dijo con voz pícara y yo no pude más que sonreír.

-Por Dios, Emmett- me volví hacia él y quedé boca arriba en la cama, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Tú has visto cómo tienes el pene?- sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa traviesa- Es enorme, gigante, grueso… por Dios…- su sonrisa se ensanchó y me cogió de las muñecas para impulsarme hacia él.

-Como sigas hablando así de mi pene, no te dejaré ir al baño siquiera sin él en tu interior, ¿queda claro?- me medio amenazó y yo sólo quería ser una niña mala, malísima…

-No me importaría tenerlo como visitante permanente, cariño- le guiñé un ojo a la vez que acariciaba sus labios de manera sensual y me levanté de la cama, anduve con andar sexy hasta la puerta que había, que supuse era el baño, y sentí un gruñido gutural detrás de mí.

Sólo pude sonreír.

Abrí la puerta del baño y ante mí, se presentaba el tercer baño con más lujos que había visto jamás… el primero y el segundo se encontraban en la casa Cullen y en mi antigua casa.

El jacuzzi, lo que más llamó mi atención se encontraba justo en el centro, con escalones que daban a una alfombra que prometía ser muy suave, se encontraba justo al lado del enorme mueble que tenía dos lavabos y al lado de éste, se encontraba una enorme ducha con hidromasaje.

-Es precioso…- me descalcé los tacones y los dejé, con los pies, a un lado del baño.

Anduve hacia la alfombra y, efectivamente, era muy suave.

Gemí.

-Déjame quitarte las medias, princesa- me giré para mirarle y el cuerpo más perfecto se presentaba ante mí.

Su ancho y fuerte pecho estaba totalmente mojado por el sudor, haciéndolo más irresistible aún… Sus fuertes brazos estaban totalmente marcados aún sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo y su miembro…

Joder… calculaba que al menos mediría unos veinticinco centímetros de largo y unos cinco de ancho…

Me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándolo, lo que provocó una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- su voz estaba totalmente cargada de deseo y yo decidí jugar un poco más con él…

-Puede…- le sonreí y me acerqué a él con mi típico andar felino.

Me puse enfrente de él y me mordí el labio inferior en un claro gesto de estar soportando mi poco autocontrol para no tirarme encima de él…

Sus manos acariciaron todo el lateral de mi cuerpo, con un simple roce, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con tu toque…

Me cogió en brazos y me puso encima del mueble, quedando tan sólo mi trasero en él.

-Tienes unas piernas preciosas…- susurró sin dejar de mirarme y yo gemí por sus palabras.

Comenzó a quitármelas, lenta y tortuosamente, como yo misma había hecho con los botones de su camisa. Al cabo de unos minutos, me sacó por completo las medias de las dos piernas y las tiró a algún lugar del baño.

-Ahora, vamos- me cogió en brazos, de nuevo, y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al enorme jacuzzi.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo y nos sumergimos hasta los hombros en él, yo quedando en medio de sus piernas, con su pecho en mi espalda.

-Hueles tan bien…- susurró antes de besar mi cuello como él sólo sabía hacerlo.

Ni qué hablar que hicimos el amor dos veces, rudo y dulce a la vez, en el paraíso y en el infierno a la vez.

Sus dulces y rudas estocadas sólo eran el incesante que mi cuerpo necesitaba para saber que los dos nos amábamos y que nunca dejaríamos de hacerlo.

Sólo éramos él y yo…

* * *

¡Hola chicas!  
Aquí os dejo otro capítulo de esta amorosa historia :D

¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad que me gustaría tener a un Emmett como ese, y... ¿a quién no? :D

El próximo capítulo lo subiré en unas horas o mañana, aún no sé el tiempo que me dará ;) Lo que seguro tendréis será un capítulo nuevo de INOLVIDABLE.

Tengo que agradeceros a todas las chicas que me leéis, os lo agradezco de todo corazón. Tan sólo llevo escribiendo unos meses y soy nueva en todo esto, aunque la práctica hace la experiencia y ahora, escribo más rápido los capítulos :D

Le tengo que agradecer en especial a:

**Mariees**, muchísimas gracias por leerme y comentar, eso lo valoro como el oro mismo, es muy importante para mí que me digáis vuestra opinión para así poder mejorar :D La verdad es que sí, Emmett sólo tenía una cosa en mente y la ha puesto en práctica :D Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, guapísima!

Y a** Vanessa121010**, no te preocupes porque deje la historia o algo así, eso no sucederá ;) Tengo muchas ganas y empeño en esto y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Me gustaría tener más comentarios, no voy a mentirte, pero soy paciente y todo llega poco a poco. Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores, sólo espero que éste te haya gustado de la misma forma o más :D Espero verte en el próximo capítulo :D Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

Besos y abrazos a todas,

Romiina^.^


	25. Capítulo 25: Fulminante LEMMON RUDO

_**Capítulo 25: Fulminante.**_

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté con el olor a mar viniendo a mis fosas nasales.

Sentí que mi cabeza estaba apoyada en algo duro, pero muy cómodo, y por fin, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la cara de mi precioso osito apoyada en el tope de mi cabeza.

Sonreí ante la imagen tan hermosa.

Me moví lo justo, para no despertarlo, y me acomodé mejor en su pecho, dejando mi cabeza en medio de sus tonificados pectorales.

Dios… su cuerpo era un puto pecado…

Su cuerpo era absolutamente perfecto, con los músculos completamente tonificados y marcados, haciéndolo el octavo pecado capital…

Volví a sonreír.

Moví mi mano y la acerqué a sus perfectos labios, tocándolos con la punta de mis dedos, deleitándome con ese pequeño grosor y rojez por los besos de anoche…

Se movió un poco y entreabrió sus labios, dándome de lleno, su cálido y dulce aliento. Era increíble cómo su aliento, a pesar de haber dormido, seguía tan fresco y cálido como siempre.

-¿Me cambio el perfil para que puedas verme mejor?- susurró con voz soñolienta con los ojos cerrados.

Yo sonreí pícaramente y acerqué mis labios a los suyos.

-No hace falta, ahí estás perfecto- susurré con voz sensual y él abrió sus preciosos pozos azules.

-Buenos días, princesa- me sonrió con esos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas, como un niño pequeño adorable, y sus brazos agarraron mi cintura y me subió un poco hacia sus labios- Te amo- susurró antes de posar sus dulces labios en los míos, sin profundizarlo, simplemente mostrando todo el amor que sentía por mí.

Sonreí sobre sus labios.

-Te amo- lo miré y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Me atrajo más a su cuerpo y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, pero siempre siendo delicado. Mis brazos se enrollaron en su cintura y pegué mi cabeza en el hueco de su corazón, sintiéndolo tranquilo y sincronizado.

-Ha sido la segunda mejor noche de toda mi vida- me separé un poco de él, lo justo para poder mirarlo, y apoyé mis manos en su pecho, dejando mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿La segunda?- alcé una ceja y él me acercó y me besó en la frente con una sonrisa.

-La primera también la pasé contigo, preciosa- me miró y sus ojos volvieron a brillar como antes, provocando una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Si?- él asintió- ¿Y cuál fue?

-La noche en queme entregaste tu cuerpo y le hice el amor- sonreí como una imbécil ante sus palabras y lo besé con todo el amor que sentía.

Primero, comenzó con un beso suave, sin prisas, pero nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar en nuestras bocas, al igual que nuestras manos en nuestros cuerpos, y se fue convirtiendo en un beso con hambre, voraz y pasional…

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto, nos quedamos sin aire y nos tuvimos que separar, pero no por eso dejamos de tocarnos…

Emmett hizo una línea imaginaria desde mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos por cada trozo de piel que tocaba, haciéndome gemir y moviendo su mano hacia mi centro humedecido.

-Emmett- gemí cerrando los ojos y arqueando mi espalda cuando un dedo se introdujo en mi cavidad tan necesitada, provocando que su delicioso miembro se introdujese en mi bajo vientre.

Volví a gemir.

-Dime qué quieres y te lo daré- susurró con voz ronca mientras introducía un segundo dedo y mis manos fueron hacia los pelos de su nuca y tiraron de ellos suavemente.

-Mierda…- susurré sintiendo cómo me humedecía en sus dedos.

-Joder, nena… estás tan húmeda- gimió y yo sonreí antes de atacar sus labios sin ninguna piedad.

Mi mano derecha bajó hacia su miembro excitado, totalmente desnudo y expuesto para mí, y comencé a bombear suavemente, provocando que de su exquisita boca saliesen audibles gemidos.

-Bella- sus ojos me penetraron con la mayor de las lujurias y sacó sus dedos de mi cavidad- Eres exquisita- murmuró con voz sexy antes de meterse los dedos, que había metido en mi cuerpo, en su boca.

-Joder- gemí enloquecida y no pude esperar nada más para sentirlo nuevamente.

Me alcé suavemente, sintiendo su miembro acariciar mi clítoris y gemí mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Mis manos se apoyaron en su fuerte y ancho pecho y lo miré mientras iba bajando para deslizarme en su miembro.

-Espera- me paró justo cuando su punta estaba a punto de entrar en mi necesitada cavidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Tengo que ponerme el preservativo- hizo el amago de moverse para coger el dichoso plastiquito, pero mis manos cogieron sus muñecas y lo paré en seco.

-No, no lo necesitas- giró su cara para mirarme y alzó una ceja- Voy a tomarme la pastilla del día después- le aclaré segura y él abrió mucho los ojos.

-Bella, no hace falta que te tomes esa mierda- suspiré- Me lo pondré y dentro de unos meses podrás tomarte las pastillas anticonceptivas- iba a deshacerse se su agarre, pero yo ejercí más fuerza.

-No, quiero sentirte completamente ahora- él volvió a mirarme y en sus ojos pude ver contrariedad- Por favor, sólo será una vez- le supliqué y él pareció pensarlo y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, justo como estaba antes.

-¿Quién va a conseguírtelas?- alzó una ceja.

-Hablaré con Esme- me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente- le sonreí y acerqué mis labios a los suyos- Quiero que esta sea mi segunda mejor mañana- le sonreí más ampliamente y él me cogió de la cintura y me fue penetrando poco a poco mientras atacaba mis labios.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía así, piel con piel, era la segunda, pero era como si fuese la primera vez, esta vez iba a sentir cómo se derramaba en mi interior.

Gemí por mis pensamientos y por la estocada de Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- grité y él sonrió complacido agarrando mis caderas fuertemente y dejándome caer sobre su miembro nuevamente.

-Eso es, nena, grita mi nombre- susurró con voz ronca y sensual y yo apoyé mis manos en sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo sus músculos en tensión y ayudándome a hacer el vaivén perfecto.

-Em… mett- gemí mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y vi lujuria y amor en los suyos. Un amor incondicional.

Sonreí sensualmente y saqué su miembro lo justo para que su punta quedase dentro y de un golpe seco, me lo metí hasta que lo sentí en mi bajo vientre.

Joder…

Y todavía quedaba un buen trozo fuera.

-Dios, Emmett… es tan enorme- grité fuera de sí cuando comencé el vaivén frenético.

Mi culo golpeaba, con fiereza, sus caderas, haciendo una fricción perfecta y el sonido más erótico que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Sus testículos estaban golpeando mi clítoris, sintiendo cómo se hundían en él. Y ni que hablar de su miembro…

Mi cavidad lo acogía con todo el espacio que podía, llenándolo por completo y sintiendo que mis paredes interiores lo apretaban hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-Eres demasiado estrecha, mierda…- la boca de Emmett se dirigió hacia uno de mis pezones y lamió, succionó y mordió ese botón tan sensible de mi cuerpo.

-¡Emmett!- grité frenética y sentí que mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca…

-Vente para mí, nena- pidió con voz demasiado sensual y sus manos se dirigieron a mi trasero, apretándolo y exponiéndome más a su palpitante miembro.

-Oh, joder…- gemí sintiendo como el fuego que se estaba formando en mi bajo vientre, se deshacía en cada fuerte estocada que sentía- ¡Emmett!- arañé sus anchos brazos y me dejé caer en su ancho pecho, sintiendo cómo se tensaban sus músculos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras gemía mi nombre.

-¡Bella!- gritó fuera de sí con una gemido gutural y sentí su cálido líquido derramarse en mi interior, llenándome por completo-Joder…- murmuró cerrando los ojos, totalmente extasiado.

Grité.

-Dios, Emmett…- me dejé caer aun más en su ancho pecho y comenzamos a respirar más normalmente.

-Eso ha sido… eso ha sido…- su voz estaba completamente alterada y subí un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Ha sido perfecto- le sonreí y él abrió los ojos justo cuando posé mis labios en los suyos.

-Tú eres perfecta- susurró sobre mis labios y me dedicó mi sonrisa favorita- ¿Tienes hambre?- yo asentí abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Si, de ti- me sonrió pícaramente y me besó en los labios.

-Te amo- susurró con sus labios todavía en los míos y se separó un poco de mí- Dúchate mientras pido el desayuno- yo asentí queriendo que él viniese conmigo a la ducha.

-Mi amor, quiero que vengas conmigo a la ducha- le confesé y él me miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que me duche contigo?- dijo sorprendido.

-Si, ¿de qué te extrañas?- me incorporé lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-Pensaba que estarías dolorida por la sesión de sexo de anoche- alcé una ceja y le sonreí.

-Bueno… no me molesta de momento…- lo miré profundamente y decidí jugar un poco con él- Además… ¿quién ha dicho que haya sexo en esa ducha?- alzó su perfecta ceja hasta límites insospechados.

-Nena- se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído sensualmente- No puedo dejar de pensar en hacerte el amor durante todo el día estando con ropa, imagínate desnuda con el agua cayendo en tu perfecto cuerpo…- de su garganta salió un gemido y noté cómo su enorme polla se despertaba de su momentánea siesta…

-Cariño, necesito que te derrames en mí de nuevo- sus ojos azules pasaron a ser tan negros como la noche.

-¿Hablando sucio?- sonrió como una niño pequeño y se acercó más a mi oído- No sabes cómo se siente derramarme en tu interior, nena, siento que te lleno por completo y tus paredes me aprietan y eso me pone muy caliente… demasiado- oh, mierda…

Sus sucias palabras habían provocado que me corriera como una auténtica perra, haciendo que el líquido cayera por mis piernas…

-Oh, joder…- gemí cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Su mano bajó hasta mi sexo y lo tocó por encima, sin meter ningún dedo en mi interior y en su boca, se formó una sonrisa demasiado sexy.

-Te has venido con mis sucias palabras, ¿eh, princesita?- gemí ante sus palabras y sentí cómo quitaba las sábanas de mis pies y me cogía en peso sin ninguna dificultad- Quería que después de hacer el amor, desayunáramos tranquilos y nos fuésemos a nadar- sonreí ante sus inocentes pensamientos y sentí una fuerte nalgada.

-Auch- me quejé, pero él no me soltó.

-Has sido una niña muy mala…- susurró con voz dura, pero tremendamente sensual y eso me puso demasiado…- Voy a follarte duro y sin contemplaciones- gemí como una puta pervertida ante sus palabras- ¿Te gusta que te hable así?- yo asentí con una sonrisa perversa justo cuando entramos en el baño.

-Si, me encanta que me hables sucio y que te entierres a mí como un puto animal- grité completamente caliente y lista para que me penetrara y él me bajó de su cuerpo y me puso encima del lavabo.

-¿Si?- sus ojos destilaban puro fuego y yo asentí con mi sonrisa perversa- Bien… voy a aprovechar esa pastilla del día después hasta el final, nena- me mojé aun más cuando esa frase salió de su pecaminosa boca y yo gemí en respuesta.

-Te necesito, ¡ya!- le exigí y pude ver diversión en sus ojos.

-Vuélvete- sonó más como una orden que una petición, aun así le obedecí porque me había gustado esa dominación.

Me volví como pude en el lavabo, a pesar que tenía una encimera suficientemente grande, todo mi cuerpo no cabía, pero a mi pecaminoso novio no le importaba ese "pequeño" detalle…

-Agárrate fuerte- su voz era demasiado ronca y eso me puso aun más… mi entrepierna lo estaba esperando con devoción y ansiedad y sus manos cogieron mi cintura e hizo que mis piernas se enrollaran en sus caderas, rozando su enorme polla contra mi centro- No voy a ser suave- dijo serio y lo miré por el reflejo del espejo que tenía ante mí- Tengo las jodida vistas más buenas de toda mi vida…- susurró mirando mis pechos juntos y el canalillo de éstos, que se perdía hasta mi bajo vientre…

-Métemela ya, Emmett Cullen- exigí y él sonrió pícaramente.

Restregó la punta de su miembro contra mi clítoris, y gemí como una loca.

-No juegues conmigo y métemela ya, Emmett- exigí arañando el mármol de la encimera del lavabo

-Por supuesto- no esperó nada más y entró en mí de una sola estocada.

-Oh, Por Dios…- susurré dejando a mis pulmones sin aire… soltándolo de golpe.

Él sonrió complacido y siguió sus hábiles movimientos con esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Tienes el culo rojo- su mirada dejó la mía un momento para dedicarse a mi trasero y lo golpeó de nuevo- Tienes un culo perfecto- gimió cuando, sin esperárselo, subí un poco mi cuerpo, con la ayuda de mis brazos, y alcé mis caderas, sintiendo las suyas en mis pies- Joder, nena…- gimió y volvió a conectar su mirada con la mía.

No dejamos de mirarnos en ningún momento, él me miraba de manera erótica y pasional, entrando y saliendo en mí como un desquiciado, sintiendo todas mis terminaciones nerviosas a mil… Mis uñas se clavaron más en el duro y frío mármol, lo que me agradaba por el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Sus embestidas se hicieron casi frenéticas, sus testículos golpeaban mi clítoris de manera deliciosa, escuchando los golpes secos que daban nuestros cuerpos cuando se unían en uno solo.

-Emmett…- susurré viendo cómo me comía con la mirada mientras una de sus manos se colaba por mi torso y cogía mi pecho izquierdo.

Gemí audiblemente y él sonrió complacido.

Aceleró sus embestidas, haciéndolas completamente rudas y salvajes, justo como a mí me gustaba.

-Oh, Emmett… ¡más!- le pedí frenética y él dejó mi pecho libre para agarrar mi estrecha cintura y clavarme completamente contra su cuerpo.

-Oh, bebé…- susurró mirándome con más intensidad que antes, como si eso fuera posible y sentí cómo mis paredes se contraían hasta casi aplastar su miembro en mi interior y me dejé que la ola de placer me inundara por completo.

-¡JODER!- me derramé encima de su miembro, que entraba y salía sin compasión y pude ver su cara de auténtico placer cuando alcanzó el cielo con la punta de sus dedos…- ¡Emmett!- volví a gritar, teniendo mi segundo orgasmo cuando él se derramó en mí.

-¡Bella!- se derrumbó contra mi cuerpo y gimió como un animal en celo, acercándome más a su cuerpo y no dejándome ir jamás…- Joder, nena…- puso su cara en mi espalda y ahí sentí el sudor de nuestros cuerpos…

Emmett me penetró una última vez, estando todavía derramándose en mi interior y los dos chillamos de manera gutural al sentir tantísimo placer con esa acción.

-Eres increíble- me susurró apartándome el pelo de la cara y besándome la punta de la nariz.

-Tú sí que eres increíble- le sonreí.

Estuvimos un tiempo así hasta que nuestras respiraciones pasaron de erráticas a anormales…

-Alu… alucinante- murmuré cuando salió por completo de mi interior y me giró para sentarme en la encimera del lavabo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- susurró cuando vio que hice un gesto de dolor al moverme de mi posición anterior.

-Si, digamos que esta postura no es muy cómoda…- él sonrió traviesamente y me besó en la frente.

-Lo siento- susurró apenado y yo lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás loco?- él me miró sorprendido- Ha sido el puto jodido polvo mejor de mi vida- él soltó una carcajada por mi frase cargada de insultos bajos…

-Joder, muñeca… jamás pensé que esa sería tu respuesta- volvió a soltar una carcajada y yo le di un bofetón en el hombro- Auch- se quejó y yo alcé una ceja mientras le sonreía- Para mí también ha sido el mejor después de nuestra primera vez- me guiñó un ojo y me cogió la barbilla para besarme.

-Eres el puto Dios del sexo- sonrió ante mis palabras antes de posar sus labios en los míos.

Me cogió en brazos e inmediatamente, enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y acaricié los pelos de su nuca mientras profundizaba aun más el beso.

-Te amo- susurré sobre sus labios y él me sonrió arrebatadoramente mientras se movía.

-Y yo a ti- me besó en la frente y entramos en la enorme ducha.

Sin bajarme de su pecaminoso cuerpo, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y nos mojó a ambos con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Cuando sonríes así, me asustas, Emmett Cullen- le advertí, pero en vez de asustarse por mi advertencia, ensanchó más su sonrisa traviesa y se acercó a mi oído, sintiendo su cálido aliento golpear el lóbulo de mi oreja…

-No creo que te asuste, creo que te encantará- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja lentamente y cuando se quedó sin carne para morder, mi oreja saltó se manera sensual.

-Oh, joder…- gemí sintiendo cómo su miembro se despertaba de su reciente inconsciencia.

No podía estar más sexy con el cuerpo completamente mojado… Sus preciosos rizos caían por su frente de manera que debería se ilegal y su perfecto y tonificado cuerpo…

-Mierda…- gemí de nuevo sintiendo cómo mi centro de humedecía sin control…

-¿Qué pasa, nena?- su voz era ronca, muy ronca, y tremendamente sensual.

-Quiero que me la metas hasta sentir mi tope, quiero que me hagas gritar como nunca- mi lengua se movió demasiado deprisa acorde con mis pensamientos y su boca se tornó a una sonrisa sexy y sensual.

-¿Quieres que te folle duro?- gemí ante sus sucias palabras y me pegué más a su cuerpo, provocando que su excitado miembro golpeara mi bajo vientre.

-Si, fóllame- le pedí mirando cómo sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos parecían casi negros, había hambre y lujuria en ellos.

El agua caía por nuestros cuerpos como una suave brisa, haciendo que la escena fuera totalmente erótica.

Su mano bajó hasta mi centro para ver el grado de mi excitación y gimió cuando su pulgar tocó mi cavidad, pasando toda mi excitación por el clítoris y por mis hinchados labios.

-Emmett…- gemí cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi frente en su clavícula.

-Joder, nena, estás muy excitada…- gruñó como un animal en celo y me alzó lo suficiente para deslizarme alrededor de su prominente miembro- Eres tan estrecha…- gruñó y me penetró por completo.

-¡Joder!- chillé cuando su ancho miembro se hacía paso por mi estrecha cavidad, sintiendo su lucha por llegar hasta el final…

Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros y me impulsé a la vez que él me alzaba, cayendo cuando él agarraba mis caderas con fuerza y me bajaba, sintiendo aun más placer, como si eso fuera posible.

-La tienes enorme, Emmett…- gemí abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente a los suyos.

-Y tú eres demasiado pequeña…- gimió muy audiblemente y me alzó más que antes, sacándola por completo y acercándola a mi sexo, nuevamente, penetrándome sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Emmett!- grité clavando mis uñas en sus hombros y mordiendo su labio inferior- Me pones demasiado- susurré con voz muy desconocida para mí y él sonrió sobre mis dientes.

-Y tú eres la mujer más jodidamente sexy, caliente y sensual que conozco- susurró sobre mis labios para después atacarlos sin ninguna piedad.

Mordió y succionó mi labio inferior sin temperamento ninguno y luego adentró su lengua en mi boca en sincronización de sus estocadas…

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero, y allí lo apretó y pellizcó sin dejar de penetrarme ni una sola vez. Yo, le acariciaba la espalda y la arañaba cuando el placer me inundaba por completo, que era la mayoría de las veces, la verdad es que temía que le dejase marcas…

-No te controles, no quiero que lo hagas- susurró sobre mis labios y de nuevo, adentró su lengua, danzando con la mía y devorando mi boca por completo.

Nos movimos y sentí la fría y dura pared de la ducha en mi espalda, pero no me importó. Emmett siguió apretando mi trasero como si su vida dependiera de ello y me penetró más rudamente que antes, sintiendo su miembro en un lugar inexplorado de mi cuerpo…

-¡Emmett!- grité acercando mi boca a su clavícula y mordiendo el delicado hueso.

-Joder, Bella…- gimió en mi oído con su cálido aliento entrando en contacto con mi sensible piel, mientras que el agua se llevaba los restos de sudor de nuestro cuerpo.

Si pensaba que hacer el amor como lo habíamos hecho antes, delante de un espejo y en una postura muy peculiar, era lo mejor que había hecho, me equivocaba…

Esto era el jodido paraíso en todas sus letras…

-¡Emmett, no pue… puedoo… má… más!- grité desesperada sintiendo cómo el fuego que se había formado en mi bajo vientre estaba a punto explotar.

-Vente para mí, hermosa, córrete como nunca- pidió con voz ilegal y yo subí mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba por la sacudida de mi orgasmo.

-¡Osito!- gemí con voz ronca, sintiendo mi garganta adolorida de tanto gritar, pero no me importó.

Me había envuelto por completo y le mordí la varonil barbilla, sintiendo cómo gruñía con mis acciones, mirándome con los ojos más hambrientos que le había visto en mi vida.

-Oh, bebé…- sentí cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y cómo su miembro dio un latigazo en mi interior, avisándome del principio de su orgasmo…- Oh, joder…- puso sus manos en la pared, haciendo que yo enrollara, con fuerza, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mía, totalmente extasiado.

Mi orgasmo no se había terminado, cuando sentí su cálido líquido derramarse en mi interior, llenándome por completo.

-Mierda, Emmett…- gemí enterrando mis dientes en la suave piel de su enorme trapecio.

Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo estaba listo para poder moverse, dejé de morder esa sensible piel y me incorporé un poco, sintiendo cómo su miembro caía flácido de mi interior, lo cual provocó un gruñido por parte de Emmett.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia sus brazos y los acaricié con dulzura mientras el agua caía al lateral de nuestros cuerpos.

-Has estado de puta madre, hermosa- sonreí ante sus palabras y me mordió el cuello antes de subir su cabeza y besarme en la frente- No he sentido más placer en toda mi vida- sonreí más ampliamente escuchando sus palabras.

-No creo que me acostumbre a tu tamaño nunca…- él sonrió sensualmente y besó mis labios, tirando de ellos dulcemente y acariciando mi labio inferior con su lengua.

-¿Sabes lo jodidamente sensual que te ves cuando dices que tengo la polla enorme?- bajé mi mirada y un rubor subió por mis mejillas incontroladamente…- ¿Ahora te ruborizas después de todo lo que me has hecho?- levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirase y yo le sonreí como una niña buena- Esa inocencia y sensualidad es la que me mata- me besó en los labios con puro amor y se separó de mí, mirándome con amor.

-Te amo- le susurré con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en mis labios.

-Yo te amo más, princesa, no podría vivir sin ti, jamás- me sonrió como un niño pequeño, marcando sus hermosos hoyuelos y me besó una última vez antes de retirarme de la pared- No te habré hecho daño, ¿verdad?- me miró con preocupación y yo negué con una sonrisa.

-No, ¿y yo a ti?- miré en las parte donde le había mordido y abrí mucho los ojos.

-No, ¿qué pasa?- intentó mirar a dónde yo estaba mirando, pero era imposible.

-Tienes la marca de mis dientes aquí- acaricié la zona dañada y él me quitó la mano y me la besó.

-No te preocupes, no me duele- me guiñó un ojo y decidí jugar un poco.

-¿No? Pues mejor, así saben que tienes dueña- le guiñé yo esta vez y me tuve que agarrar a sus brazos porque ya no sentía las piernas.

Emmett me bajó de su cuerpo y me sentó en el cómodo banco que había en ella, pegando mi espalda a la pared donde se encontraban los chorros de hidromasajes.

-Joder… me has dejado agotada- susurré cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa, mi vida- me besó en la frente y sentí cómo conectaba los chorros de los hidromasajes.

-Gracias- abrí los ojos y le sonreí cuando los agradables chorros me dieron directo en los músculos agarrotados.

-De nada, bebé- se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

Estuvimos un tiempo así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, con un cómodo silencio, escuchando los chorros golpear nuestras pieles, hasta que la voz de mi osito me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Si estuviera ya en la Universidad y tú hubieras terminado tu carrera, no me importaría tener un hijo contigo, Bella- me congelé en mi sitio al escuchar su declaración y lo miré con los ojos abiertos- Sé que me dirás que estoy loco, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de tener a un renacuajo con tus mismos ojos chocolates- tuve que sonreír ante sus palabras y ponerme encima de él a horcajadas y abrazarle con todo el amor que sentía.

-Yo también quiero tener un hijo contigo, Emmett- me separó y me miró con felicidad en sus ojos- Aunque no me importaría tener más de uno- me sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando le das un helado y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que si te quedaras embarazada ahora, estaría igual o más contento que dentro de unos años- no pude más que sonreír y apretarle a mi cuerpo.

Sólo deseaba estar con Emmett para toda la vida…


	26. Capítulo 26: Puro amor

_**Capítulo 26: Puro amor.(PARTE I)**_

**Bella pov.**

Salimos de la magnífica ducha hidromasaje, después de destensar todos los músculos de nuestros cuerpos y Emmett me envolvió en una toalla de forma muy dulce.

-Te amo, princesa- me sonrió y me besó en la frente antes de enrollar una toalla alrededor de su perfecta cintura.

-Yo sí que te amo- le sonreí y le mordí el labio inferior antes de salir, definitivamente, del baño, mirando ese mueble del lavabo que sería muy especial para mí a partir de ahora, en realidad, toda esta suite…

Pero lo que no dejó mi mente fue la conversación sobre tener hijos con Emmett, eso me había afectado más de la cuenta y lo peor de todo era que yo también lo deseaba…

-¿En qué piensas, bebé?- Emmett me cogió de la cintura y me alzó sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi oído.

-En la maravillosa noche y mañana que me has hecho pasar- me giré con cuidado de no caerme y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello a la vez que le besaba- Gracias, guapo- le guiñé un ojo y le besé suavemente.

En parte era verdad y en parte no, pensaba en la mágica noche y mañana que habíamos pasado, pero la mayor parte lo inundaba esa imaginación de bebé con ojos azules y rizos negros, igualito a Emmett…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, mi vida, es lo menos que te mereces- me besó una última vez y me dejó sentada encima de la cama.

-Te amo- le dije besando su torso desnudo, deleitándome con tanta perfección…

-Yo más que a mi propia vida, princesa- me sonrió marcando esos hoyuelos que me volvían loca y me besó en los labios mientras su varonil mano cogía mi barbilla.

Se separó de mí y buscó por el suelo de la habitación algo, hasta que no lo vi en sus manos no supe qué era…

-Toma, hermosa- me entregó mi conjunto de lencería y lo cogí con una sonrisa- Ahora iremos a desayunar y volveremos a casa, no quiero que la enana maquiavélica me pateé el trasero…- susurró esto último más para sí que para mí, lo que provocó que soltase una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, mi amor, yo me encargaré de la enana maquiavélica- él me sonrió condenadamente sexy y yo sólo pude sacarle la lengua.

-Si… ahora tendré que separarme de ti durante dos días- alcé una ceja- Alice te tendrá secuestrada con los preparativos para la boda…

-No te preocupes- me levanté y dejé que la toalla se deslizara por mi cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, ante su atenta mirada oscurecida- Por las noches tendrá que descansar, además…- me acerqué a él y toqué con mi dedo índice su perfecto torso tonificado, descendiendo por esa tableta de chocolate que me volvía loca- No soy yo la que me caso, la que tiene que temer de verdad es Rose…- le guiñé y le mordí el labio inferior.

-Si quieres llegar para la boda, más vale que te vistas ya o no me haré cargo de mis actos- su voz tenía un ligero matiz ronco y pude ver, debajo de la toalla, a mi Emmy despertándose.

Gemí.

-Emmy está despierto…- susurré mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Emmy?- alzó una ceja y su boca se tornó en una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Le has puesto nombre a mi entrepierna?- asentí bajando la mirada completamente avergonzada y su mano cogió mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo- Eres completamente adorable- me sonrió más ampliamente y me besó dulcemente en los labios- Bien… Emmy se está despertando y no queremos que sea sonámbulo ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?- tuve que soltar una carcajada ante su ocurrencia y yo sólo pude asentir mientras le besaba el pecho.

Me besó una última vez y cogió su bóxer de debajo de la cama y se lo puso con rapidez. Yo me volví hacia la cama y cuando me agaché para ponerme el tanga, sentí su palma enorme golpear mi nalga derecha.

-Auch- me quejé sobándome la zona dolorida mientras me giraba y veía en su cara una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces?- susurré mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No te quejes, te ha gustado y lo sabes, sumisa- abrí mucho los ojos.

¿Qué me había dicho?

Oh, joder… me había puesto demasiado.

-No juegues conmigo, Emmett Cullen- me tragué el gemido que estaba a punto de salir por mi garganta y me volví a girar hacia la cama para colocarme el fino sujetador, cuando otro golpe, en mi otra nalga, me cortó la respiración- ¿Qué coño…?- no me dejó terminar, se pegó a mi cuerpo, colocando su miembro justo en el centro de mi trasero y comenzó a refregarse.

-Sé que te pone que te hable sucio y que te domine- susurró con voz ronca restregándose más fuerte contra mi trasero.

Su boca dejó mi oído, bajando hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja, allí mordió y succionó a su antojo. Gemí y siguió bajando hacia la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-Dime, sumisa, ¿te gusta que te hable sucio?- oh, joder, si…

-Si- susurré sin voz, sintiendo una necesidad enorme en mi centro…

-Si… ¿qué?- me tragué el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca cuando escuché esa voz sensual y erótica.

-Si, señor- respondí a la vez que me mordía el labio inferior y si no fuera porque mi puto móvil comenzó a sonar, ahora estaría follando como un puto conejo con mi Amo, Señor o como carajo quisiera que lo llamase.

-Qué oportuno…- susurró Emmett dejándome con ganas de más.

-Mierda- gemí moviéndome de mi posición anterior y yendo hacia mi bolso y sacando el jodido móvil.

-¿Si?- dije con voz más dura de lo normal.

_-¡Bella!_- era Alice…

No podía ser cruel con ella, no cuando había participado en tener la mejor noche de toda mi vida…

-Hola, Al- Emmett me miró divertido y rodó los ojos cuando escuchó mi contestación.

_-¿Cómo estás?_

-Frustrada, acabas de cortarme el mejor polvo dominante/sumisa de toda mi vida- contesté sin pelos en la lengua y escuché un quejido por la otra parte de la línea- Gracias- le dije al fin y Emmett soltó una carcajada de las suyas, de esas que te hacen temblar hasta las piernas.

Sonreí a pesar de mi frustración…

-_Oh, lo siento, doña ninfómana_- sonreí más ampliamente por su nuevo mote para mí- _Oh, joder, ¿estaban follando y le has cortado el rollo?_- escuché la voz de Rose y tuve que soltar una carcajada por su lengua tan vulgar…

Aunque pensándolo bien… a mí se me había pegado ese lenguaje…

-Hola, Rose- murmuré alegre mientras veía cómo Emmett se acercaba a la mesita de noche.

-_Hola, folladora profesional_- me reí- _¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado? ¿Te duele el conejito? Tengo lubricante para la próxima vez que os tiréis toda la noche follando_- solté una enorme carcajada, tanto que Emmett se acercó a mí a ver si podía escuchar algo.

Su exquisito perfume me golpeó de lleno, obligándome a mirarlo detenidamente. Se había vestido con esa espectacular camisa y ese precioso pantalón de anoche… todavía quedaban restos de mi pintalabios rojo en el cuello de su camisa, haciéndolo más follable todavía…

_-¿Bella?_- salí de mis pervertidos pensamientos y contesté rápidamente.

-Si, ha sido genial- dije sinceramente y Emmett se puso en mi espalda, sintiendo los botones de esa camisa, adherida a su abdomen, de manera pecaminosa…

-_Lo sé…_- Emmett me besó en el cuello.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?- dije en un susurro casi imperceptible… me afectaba mucho esa boca magnífica en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, pero en el cuello…

Joder.

-_Bien… con un Edward demasiado pesado, pero bien_- sonreí recordando a mi cuñadito.

-Ya sabes como es, te ama y quiere protegerte ante todo y todos,

-_Si…_

-¿Tienes algún mal estar?

-_De momento no, las náuseas siguen, pero ya las puedo controlar mejor._

-Me alegro, estoy deseando verle la carita.

-_Todavía falta un poco…_

-Si…

-_Y bueno… ¿cuándo volvéis?_- no me dio tiempo a contestar, porque sentí un movimiento violento en la otra línea.

_-¡BELLA!_- gritó Alice y tuve que separar el móvil de mi oreja, juro que me iba a dejar sorda…

-¿Qué…?- me cortó.

-_Te quiero aquí en una hora como máximo, tengo que preparar tu cara, tu pelo, exfoliar tu cuerpo… ¡Muchas cosas!_- volvió a gritar y si no fuera porque la adoraba, ahora mismo la hubiera mandado al carajo para después colgarle.

-Alice, no soy yo la que me caso- Emmett me giró y me puso frente a él- Cuando me case, dejaré que me conviertas en la Barbie del siglo- los ojos de Emmett brillaron con un brillo especial.

-_Nada de eso, irás espectacular y no quiero quejidos_- declaró sin opción a réplica- _Vendrás aquí enseguida, demasiado que no te he despertado a las seis de la mañana…_- dijo como si nada y abrí mucho los ojos.

-No me digas que estás desde las seis de la mañana despierta…- escuché un "obvio" por parte de Rosalie y yo gemí- Estás completamente loca…- Emmett me miró divertido.

-_Si y esta loca va a dejarte espectacular, te veo en una hora_- y colgó.

-Está loca, completamente loca…- susurré dejando el móvil encima de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- Emmett se separó un poco de mí y cogió mi vestido del suelo.

-Quiere jugar a Barbie Bella desde hoy, Emmett, ¿te lo puedes creer?- Emmett soltó una carcajada y yo entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

-Vamos, sólo quiere que vayáis estupendas, aunque con el repaso que te he hecho yo, no necesitas más arreglos…- susurró roncamente y lo miré completamente encendida.

-Emmett Cullen- sus ojos se oscurecieron ante la mención de su nombre completo- Tenemos que irnos y como vuelvas a hablar de ese modo, no saldremos de aquí jamás- él se puso repentinamente serio y asintió.

-Está bien, pero pienso rescatarte de las manos maquiavélicas de mi hermana- sonreí.

-No me esperaba menos- le besé en los labios una última vez y me vestí por completo.

Cogí mis tirados tacones y me los calcé rápidamente mientras Emmett cogía mi bolso.

-Vamos, nena- me sonrió y me abrazó, pegándome a un costado de su cuerpo y saliendo hacia el salón, donde un apetecible desayuno nos esperaba encima de la mesa, completamente ordenado y surtido de todo.

-¿Has llamado tú al servicio de habitaciones?- dije antes de meterme una fresa en la boca.

-Si, he llamado mientras estabas hablando con Rose- asentí y me senté en esa silla tan cómoda- ¿Cómo está Rose?- me preguntó Emmett antes de beber un poco de café.

-Bien, con las típicas náuseas, pero bien- asintió sonriente y siguió bebiendo de su café.

-Cómo deseo que tú las tengas…- creo que eso lo pensó en voz alta, porque me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y bajó la mirada.

-Emmett- le llamé y él subió su mirada- Eres tan adorable y dulce a veces como un verdadero osito de peluche- me sonrió mostrando esos encantadores hoyuelos- Y mi caliente y erótico dominante- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Yo también deseo tener esas dichosas náuseas asquerosas en unos años…- él sonrió complacido y comenzamos a desayunar.

Terminamos dándonos de comer el uno al otro y cuando nos lo comimos todo, nos levantamos con una sonrisa y cogimos la tarjeta antes de salir completamente de la suite.

-Toma, bebé- me tendió mi pequeño bolso y lo cogí con una sonrisa.

-¿Has metido todo, no?- abrí el bolso, dándome cuenta que estaba todo- Gracias- me sonrió antes de besarme y entramos en el ascensor con paso decidido.

-Buenos días, señores Cullen- nos murmuró el muchacho encargado del bienestar de sus clientes en el ascensor y los dos le dimos un asentimiento de cabeza.

Terminamos de bajar los pisos y salimos hacia la recepción, donde la misma chica de anoche se encontraba perfectamente colocada en su puesto de trabajo. Nos acercamos a ella y de nuevo, su escote se bajó unos centímetros al ver a Emmett.

Gruñí.

-Buenos días, señores Cullen- bueno… más bien señor Cullen, porque yo no existía en su campo visual…

-Buenos días- dijo Emmett, yo me quedé callada contemplando su asquerosa postura coqueta.

-¿Ya se van?- inquirió con una sonrisa falsa y ahí supe que tenía que actuar.

-Claro, mi querido esposo y yo- cogí a Emmett del brazo y lo acerqué a mí ante la atenta mirada envenenada de la odiosa chica- Vamos de hotel en hotel, conociendo lugares y formas de complacernos mutuamente totalmente nuevos- le sonreí falsamente y su cara se tornó roja de la ira- Querida- me acerqué más a ella- ¿No habrá habido quejas de mucho ruido perteneciente a nuestra suite, verdad?- dijo en tono de fingida preocupación y ella rechinó los dientes.

Sonreí complacida.

-No, no ha habido ninguna queja- dijo más ruda de lo normal y amplié mi sonrisa.

-Bien- susurré bajito apartándome de su asqueroso perfume de puta.

-Tenga, señorita- dijo Emmett tendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito y la chica la cogió sin siquiera rozar los dedos de Emmett. Bien… has aprendido estupendamente…- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- susurró Emmett bajito para que sólo yo me enterase.

-Ponerla en su lugar discretamente- le guiñé un ojo, pero él no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Estabas celosa?- sus ojos centellearon de anticipación.

-Nah- le resté importancia, pero él me agarró posesivamente dela cintura, lo cual me encantó.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa- me sonrió sensualmente antes de unir nuestros labios.

Rápidamente, sentimos a la bicha envenenada carraspear.

-Su tarjeta, señor Cullen- se la tendió y me miró con un profundo odio.

Sonreí.

-Muchas gracias- Emmett la guardó en su cartera y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Esperamos que vuelvan lo antes posible, muchas gracias- ambos asentimos y nos fuimos hacia la salida, donde una cálida brisa nos sacudió directamente en la cara.

-Embry estará aquí en poco tiempo- Emmett cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Embry mientras yo admiraba el tranquilo y azul mar de nuestro alrededor.

Era precioso.

Cuando Emmett colgó, sus brazos cogieron mi cintura y pegó su pecho en mi espalda, contemplando conmigo el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

-Estará aquí en cinco minutos, ya venía para acá- me aclaró y yo sonreí.

Justo cinco minutos después, Embry estaba en el pequeño puerto del hotel con el lujoso yate Cullen.

-Buenos días, señores Cullen- nos saludó Embry con exquisita educación y le agradecimos con la mirada que nos hubiera llamado de esa manera…

-Buenos días, Embry- saludamos Emmett y yo a la vez y él nos sonrió complacido.

-Espero que hayan pasado una noche estupenda.

-Muchas gracias- dijimos a la vez y nos miramos y nos reímos.

Nos encaminamos hacia el yate y Emmett me subió sin ninguna dificultad, pasando la tarima flotante y por fin, suelo firme.

El viaje de vuelta fue tan mágico como el de ida. Emmett y yo estábamos en los barandales del yate, admirando el hermoso mar, mientras observábamos cómo unos cuantos delfines jugaban con la proa del yate.

Sencillamente, hermoso.

-¿Quieres cambiarte?- susurró Emmett y yo asentí, no quería que me vieran con un vestido de noche en pleno día, más que nada porque no quería llamar la atención…

-Si, me conoces tan bien…- me giré y le besé en los labios- ¿Vas a cambiarte tú?

-Si, voy a ponerme más informal, nena- me sonrió traviesamente y me cogió la mano mientras me empujaba suavemente hacia el interior de esta magnífica casa flotante… así la había apodado yo, porque verdaderamente, no tenía nada que envidiarle a alguna casa en tierra firme.

Anduvimos por el mismo pasillo que la noche anterior y abrió la puerta de la que era nuestra habitación.

-Como pudiste comprobar anoche, hay todo tipo de ropa aquí, ponte lo que quieras, todo es tuyo- me sonrió y se fue quitando los botones de la camisa, uno a uno de manera sensual, mientras se encaminaba hacia el enorme armario.

-Vale- susurré admirando su fuerte y ancha espalda cuando la camisa cayó a sus pies.

La escena era totalmente erótica…

Me quité los altísimos tacones y los cogí con cuidado para meterlos en su caja, que descansaba encima de la cama, justo como la había dejado ayer.

-Ese vestido y esos tacones deberían de ser ilegal en tu cuerpo…- susurró entrando completamente en el armario.

-Y tú no deberías hablarme así medio desnudo- aclaré quitándome el fino y precioso vestido y encaminándome hacia el armario.

-Eres jodidamente sensual- me cogió por la cintura y me alzó, sintiendo la extensión de su miembro en mi bajo vientre, provocando un gemido por mi parte- Quiero derramarme de nuevo en tu cálido y estrecho coño- susurró mientras besaba la línea de mi mandíbula.

Gemí ante sus palabras.

-Sólo hazlo- imploré sintiendo cómo mi cavidad se lubricaba por sí sola…

-¿Qué haga el qué, Sumisa?- sonreí antes sus palabras- ¿Por qué sonríes, Sumisa?- me tragué mi sonrisa y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Porque quiero que me folle duro, Amo- sus ojos se oscurecieron con anticipación y yo gemí.

-¿Follarte duro?- su boca llegó a mi oído- Te lo haré lento para que sufras, Sumisa, perderás la cabeza pidiéndome que llegue más profundo en ti- gemí audiblemente antes sus sucias palabras y arqueé mi espalda cuando Emmett mordió mi pezón derecho a pesar de tener el fino sostén.

-Oh, Emmett…- gemí cerrando los ojos mientras agarraba los pelos de su nuca con fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres, Sumisa?- volvió a preguntarme con esa voz sensual y ronca.

-Que me la metas duro, Amo- lloriqueé como una niña pequeña y él me pegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo, todavía más, su excitado miembro en mi bajo vientre…

Emmett no se molestó en quitarme el sujetador, si siquiera el tanga, simplemente lo retiró lo justo y acercó su enorme polla a mi centro palpitante…

-Emm…- supliqué y vi, por entre mis ojos entrecerrados, cómo sonreía de manera socarrona

-Shh, no te impacientes, Sumisa- cogió su miembro mientras soportaba todo mi peso en un brazo sin ninguna dificultad, y jugó con mi excitada entrada.

-Emmett…- lloriqueé moviéndome hacia él, pero Emmett me paró en seco.

-Estate quieta, Sumisa- dijo con voz dura y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, esas palabras me habían puesto más que de costumbre…- Eso es, nena…- acarició mi hinchado clítoris y sentí cómo se humedecía su punta con mi líquido caliente…

-Mierda…- gemí.

Sin previo aviso, Emmett me penetró de un solo golpe, una sola estocada, dejándome sin aire en mis pulmones, expulsándolo forzadamente.

-¡EMMETT!- grité con la oleada de placer que sacudía mi cuerpo, pero en vez de seguir así, fuerte, rudo, rápido, como a mí me estaba gustando, paró en seco y me penetró suavemente…- Más fuerte- pedí y él sonrió sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-Quiero que lo disfrutes, lento y sin prisas- susurró roncamente, sintiendo sus manos apretar mi trasero con fuerza.

-Por favor- imploré moviendo mis caderas hacia su miembro y él me volvió a parar en seco.

-Shh, tranquila- me besó en la frente y siguió penetrándome suave y lentamente, sin prisas, sintiendo cómo mis paredes se extendían ante su continuo visitante, dejándole espacio…

De repente, me mordió la clavícula, suavemente, y gemí cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo esa nueva oleada de placer por ese bocado. Emmett comenzó a moverse más rápidamente, sintiendo cómo salía en su totalidad y entraba sin ninguna dificultad.

-Eres… tan estrecha- gimió en mi oído- Eres tan dulce, Sumisa- su mano se estrelló en mi nalga y gemí por ese contacto más profundo- ¿Te gusta que te nalgueé?

-Si, ¡más!- pedí en éxtasis y él golpeó una vez más mi nalga para agarrarla más fuertemente y empujar contra mi cuerpo, echándome hacia atrás, provocando que mi espalda golpease con la puerta de madera que daba a la multitud de ropa…- ¡Osito!- gemí como una auténtica enloquecida, sintiendo mis paredes apretar su ancho miembro hasta casi estrangularlo.

-¡Bebé!- ahora si siquiera nos llamábamos ni Amo ni Sumisa en nuestro papel de Sumisión y Dominación, ahora éramos mi osito y su bebé…

-¡Emmett!- grité fuera de sí enterrando mis largas uñas en su espalda a la vez que dejaba mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Bella…- gimió a la vez que sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior justo antes de derramarse completamente en mí- Joder, nena…- susurró dejando caer su cabeza en la mía, totalmente extasiado.

Nos fuimos relajando poco a poco, apaciguando la respiración errática que tenía nuestros cuerpos, provocando que nuestros pechos subiesen y bajasen rudamente.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

-Joder… eres el puto Dios del sexo…- dije con voz ahogada.

-Y tú eres jodidamente irresistible- susurró con voz ronca, aún no se había ido la excitación de su voz…

Le sonreí y le besé ligeramente en la punta de la nariz antes de bajarme de su cuerpo.

-Somos realmente insaciables- susurré sonriéndole burlona.

-Y estoy feliz por ello- me sonrió traviesamente antes de besarme en los labios suavemente y se volvió para buscar algo de ropa.

-La enana realmente está loca…- murmuré mirando la cantidad de ropa, de todo tipo y para cada ocasión, que se presentaba ante mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Emmett cogiendo una camiseta blanca de algodón y poniéndosela en su espectacular torso, quedándome más tiempo el debido mirando ese cuerpo del deseo…- ¿Algo que te interese?- susurró con voz burlona mirándome directamente a los ojos y yo me mordí el labio.

-No es normal que me provoques todo el rato…

-Si, es normal porque me encanta hacerlo- me sonrió traviesamente y me besó rápidamente en los labios antes de ponerse unos vaqueros desgastados

Sólo pude rodar los ojos a la vez que sonreía mientras me metía, literalmente, dentro del interminable armario. Al final me decanté por una falda con un poco de vuelo azul marina, una camisa con botones en el centro, de color crema, y unas sandalias planas del mismo tono.

-Estás absolutamente hermosa- me giré para mirar a mi precioso osito y le sonreí complacida.

-Gracias, tú estás irresistible, como siempre…- me sonrió coquetamente y me besó en la frente antes de salir definitivamente de aquel pequeño centro comercial…

-Vamos o la enana cometerá un asesinato doble- solté una carcajada ante su ocurrencia y salimos hacia el exterior del yate, apoyándonos en el barandal, justo en el mismo lugar que antes.

-¿Cómo crees que estarán Rose y Edward con lo de la boda?-susurré mientras le acariciaba su ancho brazo.

-Nerviosos, pero bien… todo saldrá bien- me aseguró y yo asentí.

-¿Y los Hale?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Rose les ha enviado la invitación, si vienen o no, es su problema- asentí pensando exactamente lo mismo- Me dirás cruel, pero si no van, mejor para Rose- lo miré directamente a los ojos y asentí sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

-Tienes razón, no quisiera que le monten una escenita el día más importante de su vida- Emmett me abrazó.

-No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargaré de que eso no ocurra- me aseguró y yo asentí oliendo su exquisito perfume que aún estaba impregnado en su piel.

-Eres tan bueno, mi vida- susurré con todo el amor que sentía por él y él me separó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Siempre protejo lo que quiero, eso deberías saberlo ya- me sonrió con esos hoyuelos que me volvían loca y me puse de puntillas para poder besarlo con suavidad.

-Te amo- susurré sobre sus labios y le abracé con mucho amor.

-Yo te amo más, princesa- sonreí ante sus palabras y apreté lo más contra mi cuerpo.

Pasaron muy pocos minutos y sentimos cómo el yate se detenía.

-Señor Emmett, señorita Bella, ya hemos llegado a Seattle- murmuró Embry y nos separamos de nuestro abrazo.

-Gracias, Embry- susurró Emmett separándose de mí- Ha terminado nuestra noche mágica- me susurró en el oído, sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi sensible piel.

-No- él se separó de mí para mirarme y alzó una ceja- Ésta ha sido la segunda noche mágica de las muchas que tendremos y nuestra magia, jamás acabará- dije con el corazón en mi mano, entregándoselo por siempre hasta el fin de mis días.

-¡Te amo, Isabella Swan, te amo!- gritó cogiéndome en brazos y dando vueltas como un loco.

-¡Y yo a ti, Emmett Cullen!- grité abriendo mis brazos y sintiendo la cálida brisa del mar en mi piel.

Me bajó de su cuerpo y me dejó en el suelo con la sonrisa más bonita que me había dedicado en toda su vida.

Sonreí.

Sabía que era el amor de mi vida, que podríamos con todo y con todos, jamás podríamos separarnos…

* * *

¡HOLA!

Como os dije en Inolvidable, he estado bastante sin pasar por aquí y sólo he subido en el blog. Sé q algunas me tenéis muy presentes y habéis comentado, por lo q os pido perdón por la tardanza, espero q no se vuelva a repetir ;) Por si os queréis pasar por el blog, aquí os dejo la URL . /

En este fic también espero llegar a unos 500 reviews, ¿me haréis ese sueño posible?

Tan sólo os pido un minuto de vuestro tiempo y a mí me causará millones de alegrías al tener unas letras de mis lectores.

Ahora os iré subiendo todos los capítulos atrasados, creo q son unos ocho... y con los de Inolvidable, se os ponen unas buenas horas de lectura :D

Muchos besos y abrazos.

Muchísimas gracias por leer,

Romiina R.


	27. Capítulo 27: Puro amor

_**Capítulo 27: Puro amor. (PARTE II)**_

**Emmett pov.**

No dejé de sonreír en ningún momento. Parecía un puto payaso en plena actuación delante de millones de niños, pero era inevitable…

Mirar a Bella con esa sonrisa preciosa en sus labios no tenía precio…

-Te amo, princesa- le dije mirándola mientras le cogía la mano y le besaba el dorso de la misma.

-Te amo- me sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a mí para besarme en los labios dulcemente.

Nos separamos y nos miramos directamente a los ojos mientras que sonreíamos a la vez.

-Lo eres todo, mi vida, todo- susurró cogiéndome la mano y pegándose al costado de mi cuerpo mientras comenzábamos a andar hacia el jeep.

-Tú si que lo eres todo- murmuré sin dejar de mirarla y ella me sonrió más ampliamente, como si eso fuera posible, y me apretó más la mano.

Sonreí como un completo idiota.

Llegamos al jeep y la ayudé a subirse a él. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, ella me lo impidió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije preocupado.

-Nos hemos dejado toda la ropa allí- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y yo alcé una ceja burlón.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-¡No la hemos recogido!- dijo como si fuera obvio gritando y yo me subí al eslabón del jeep y me puse a su lado.

-No te preocupes, allí también tenemos servicio para que lo recojan todo- le aseguré y ella no se despreocupó ni un poquito…

-Pues más a mi favor- la miré sin entender- Hemos hecho el amor en el armario y está todo por los suelos, Emmett- hizo una pausa mirándome- Qué vergüenza…

Me reí.

-¿Por qué se supone que estás así?- la miré directamente a los ojos- No es como si fuera anormal que la ropa esté en el suelo tirada.

-Si, pero está tirada en el armario…

-Pues por eso, en el armario se suele cambiar la gente- le aclaré y ella pareció pensarlo.

-No me convences, pero supongo que ya es tarde…

-No te preocupes, ¿piensas que toda la familia no sabe lo que ha pasado en ese hotel?- se ruborizó de inmediato provocando que sonriera- Eres tan adorable…- le acaricié la mejilla y le besé en los labios suavemente.

-Y tú tan perfecto…- susurró sobre mis labios antes de besarme de nuevo.

Nos separamos y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de bajarme del jeep, cerrarle la puerta e irme hacia la puerta del piloto.

Me subí al jeep y arranqué el motor y salí rápidamente, lo que menos quería era que la enana me pateara el trasero por tardar tanto…

-Esta noche ha valido la pena, Emmett- susurró mientras posaba su mano en mi muslo.

-Lo sé, será completamente inolvidable- le sonreí y pisé más el acelerador.

-¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

-¿Estás asustada?- le tomé el pelo y ella me miró con su perfecta ceja alzada.

-Le piso más el acelerador que tú, osito- me aclaró y yo reí- Pero no quiero que vayas tan rápido porque este sueño se desvanecerá y mi tortura personal me esperará con sus brazos en jarras…- la miré un segundo y volví la mirada a la carretera.

-Nuestro sueño jamás se irá- le cogí la mano y se la besé sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera- Y te prometo que te rescataré- me sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a mí para besarme en la mejilla.

-Te amo- me sonrió de nuevo- Sólo espero que no le pase su hiperactividad al bebé de Rose…- solté una carcajada ante su comentario.

-Creo que eso es imposible…- ahora fue su turno de soltar una carcajada.

Estuvimos todo el camino entre bromas y besos.

Y tenía que admitir que me encantaba…

Cuando llegamos a la gran mansión, toda la familia nos estaba esperando con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Esas sonrisas me las conocía demasiado bien… sólo esperaba que ninguno de ellos agobiase a Bella.

-¡Niños!- gritó mi madre a todo pulmón cuando me bajé del jeep y ayudé a Bella a que lo hiciera.

-¡Esme!- Bella me dio un beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo hacia mi madre y enfrascarse en un abrazo cariñoso, muy cariñoso, como la de una madre a una hija.

Sonreí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… esa sonrisilla es provocada por el mejor polvo de tu vida- la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis dulces pensamientos y lo miré con picardía.

-Dirás los mejores polvos de mi vida- le sonreí como un niño pequeño y él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me abrazaba.

-Me alegro, Emm, os lo merecéis- le di dos palmadas en el hombro y me separé de él justo cuando mi madre de abalanzó hacia mí.

-Mi niño- me abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo y yo la apreté en el mío con mucho cariño- Bella está preciosa- sonreí ante su comentario- Y esa sonrisa hermosa la conozco, Emmett, sólo espero que lo hayáis pasado de maravilla- me susurró esto último para que nadie más se enterara.

Sonreí como un condenado.

-Si, mamá, lo hemos pasado de maravilla.

-Bella me ha dicho que quiere hablar conmigo, ¿algún problema?- se separó lo justo de mí para poder mirarme.

-Son cosas de chicas, mamá, sólo quiero que no la agobies- sus ojos brillaron y asintieron con una maternal sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, hijo, la ayudaré en lo que sea- sonreí feliz y la abracé de nuevo.

-Bueno, bueno…- la voz de campanilla de Alice resonó en mi oído.

Me separé de mi madre con un beso en la frente y cogí a mi hermana, literalmente, y me la eché al hombro.

-Oh, Dios, Emmett Cullen, suéltame en este mismo instante- sonreí como un niño pequeño y mi mirada se topó con esa chocolate que me volvía loco.

Le guiñé un ojo y ella se mordió el labio de manera demasiado sensual… tuve que darme la vuelta para no ver la escena tan erótica y comencé a hacerles cosquillas a Alice como cuando éramos pequeños.

-Oh, basta, por favor…- suplicaba y se reía a partes iguales, lo que provocó que soltara una carcajada.

-¿Serás buena con Bella?- le pregunté comenzando mi juego sucio a la vez que le hacía más y más cosquillas.

-Es… está bi… bien- dijo como pudo y la solté mientras la miraba con dulzura.

-Te quiero, enana- la abracé y su pequeño cuerpo se apretó a mi pecho.

-Yo también, hermanito, te amo- sonreí ante su declaración y la alcé un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- mi padre se acercó a nosotros y solté a la enana y la puse en el suelo con cuidado.

-Muy bien, papá- le sonreí y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo.

Saludé a Jasper y busqué con la mirada a mi cuñada Rose.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- pregunté mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los dedos de Bella.

-Ahora mismo la has cogido en la ducha- intervino mi hermano.

-¿Y tú no estás con ella?- la miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡EMMETT!- gritaron todos, provocando que una sonrisa traviesa se instalara en mi labios.

-Oh, joder… para una vez que no pienso en el sexo…

-Mide tus palabras, jovencito- me advirtió mi padre y yo le sonreí como el niño más bueno sobre la tierra.

-Sólo lo he dicho porque se podría caer- miré a todos, incluso a mi preciosa novia y sus cara mostraban que no me creían ni una sola palabra- Es enserio, no quiero que la dejes sola en su estado- todos cambiaron su rostro de enfado a incredulidad y después al de una felicidad infinita.

-Mi niño… siempre he sabido que serás un padre inigualable- Bella me apretó la mano y la miré.

Sus ojos brillaron y su boca se tornó en una sonrisa preciosa.

-Bueno… puede que en unos años te demos la sorpresa, mamá- le dije sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

-No puede, será- aclaró mi novio ensanchando su preciosa sonrisa.

-Oh, Dios… ¡tendré que preparar otra boda!- chilló mi hermana emocionada y levanté la mirada para ver cómo Jasper la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

-Enana, eso puede esperar, tenemos que terminar el instituto aún- Bella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, Ali- sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos- Cuando decidamos casarnos, serás la primera en saberlo- yo sólo pude sonreír ante sus palabras.

-¡Por eso siempre me gustaste como cuñada!- Alice corrió hacia Bella y arrasó con ella literalmente, que si no fuera por nuestras manos unidas, ahora mismo estarían rodando por el suelo.

Sonreí como un auténtico imbécil.

-Me encantaría, hijo- mi madre me abrazó de nuevo y yo le besé en ambas mejillas.

-Te quiero, mamá- los ojos de mi padre se inundaron en lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho.

-Shh, tranquila, te daremos los nietos más guapos de todo el mundo- ella sonrió contra la piel de mi mejilla y asintió.

-Está bien, tengo que tranquilizarme- hizo una pausa mientras se separaba de mí- Supongo que no haberte visto durante este día, me ha puesto como una madre completamente tonta y sensible.

-Tú no eres tonta ni sensible, eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Cuando todos escucharon eso, se acercaron a nosotros y nos dimos un abrazo "comunitario" cuando escuchamos la dulce voz de mi cuñada.

-¿Os estáis dando un abrazo "comunitario" sin mí?- todos nos giramos hacia ella y la verdad era que se veía completamente hermosa…

-¡Rosalie!- mi pequeña gritó y corrió hacia ella con su espectacular elegancia, haciendo que el condenado vestidito se subiera hasta sitios donde mis manos habían estado hacía tan sólo unas horas…

Sonreí.

-Esa sonrisa es completamente pervertida- me susurró Jasper y yo sólo pude sonreírle.

-Hola, cariño- Rose abrazó a Bella y me dio dos besos en la mejilla- ¿Te ha tratado bien el osito mimoso?- todos soltamos una carcajada ante su pregunta.

-Como bien has dicho- hizo una pausa a la vez que se giraba y me mirada directamente a los ojos- Es un osito muy mimoso- Rose soltó una carcajada de las suyas y Bella se giró hacia Rose, provocando que ésta le besara en la frente- ¿Cómo estás?- le tocó la tripita inexistente y yo me moví hacia ellas, apartándome de todos los brazos que me rodeaba.

-Muy bien, me siguen mimando igual que siempre- Rose miró a todos.

-Hola, Rose- le sonreí y ella terminó de bajar los dos peldaños que le quedaban y se agarró a mi cuello mientras me abrazaba con mucha dulzura.

-Hola- hizo una pausa- Te he extrañado mucho, más bien, os he extrañado mucho- sonreí ante su inminente sensibilidad.

-Nosotros también- me acerqué a su oído- De hecho has estado en casi todas las conversaciones, en todas menos en las que estábamos demasiado ocupados…

-¡EMMETT!- me pegó juguetonamente en el hombro y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Le sonreí como un niño pequeño y me separé de ella para cogerle la mano a Bella que miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- le susurré en su oído y ella me besó en el cuello.

-Bien…- intervino mi hermana y yo me giré con las dos mujeres a cada lado de mi cuerpo- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Bella rodaba los ojos.

Sonreí.

-Entre ellas… ducharme- dijo Bella intentando escaquearse de los planes maquiavélicos de mi hermana, pero ésta era más vivaz…

-Exacto, pero no será un ducha cualquiera…- escuché el quejido que salió de la boca de mi perfecta novia.

-Nunca cambiarán éstas dos…- me susurró Rose en el oído y solté una carcajada enorme.

-¿Te hace alguna gracia, Emmett?- preguntó seria mi hermana y yo me puse serio de repente.

-No, claro que no, puedes seguir- le sonreí, enseñándole todos mis blancos dientes y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien… Bella y Rose no estarán disponibles hasta dentro de…- miró su fino y elegante reloj de muñeca y sonrió- Unas diez horas…- todos soltamos un "oh".

-Alice, ¿no puedes dejarlo para otro momento?- intentó escaparse mi pequeña tramposa, pero le fue inútil…

-No, ¿cómo puede decirme eso?- Alice de acercó a nosotros y cogió una mano de cada una, colocándolas justo enfrente de mí- Tenemos que estar perfectas, va a ser la boda del siglo… ¿no es así, mamá?

-Por supuesto, cariño, pero ya sabes lo que hablamos- todos los hombres nos quedamos a cuadros ante su revelación.

-Si, descanso continuo para Rose y no agobiar en demasía a Bella- mi hermana sonrió triunfal ante su declaración y mi madre sonrió levemente- Vamos, chicas, hay mucho que hacer- arrastró a las dos, pero yo fui más rápido que ella y besé los labios de caramelo de Bella ligeramente.

-¡Espera!- gritó mi hermano corriendo hacia Rose- Yo también quiero mi besito- todos soltamos una carcajada por la cursilería de mi hermano y le dio su beso a su novia y futura esposa.

-Ali- le llamó Jasper, pero no hizo falta que llegara hasta Alice, mi hermana fue hasta él y le dio un beso de película, más bien le dio con la lengua en la campanilla…

-Míralos, Carliste, se ven tan felices…- susurró mi madre mientras enrollaba sus brazos en la cintura de mi padre.

-Así es, Esme- mi padre la abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

Nos despedimos de nuestras respectivas novias y las vimos desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Vuestra hermana jamás cambiará- dijo mi padre, provocando que todos riéramos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo lleváis lo de la boda?

-Perfectamente bien, cariño- mi madre soltó su agarre de la cintura de mi padre y se acercó a mí- Sólo queda que te compres tu traje, mi amor- asentí.

-¿Nada más?

-Sí, ya está todo controlado- me aclaró mi madre y yo asentí.

-Chicos, ¿venís de compras?- pregunté con la misma cara de cachorrito degollado que hacía mi hermana.

-Si te acompañamos- dijo Jasper- pero que sepas que esa cara no ha ayudado nada, tío- sonreí por la ocurrencia de mi cuñado.

-Golpe bajo, tío- susurró Edward, provocando que mis padres y Jasper soltaran una carcajada.

-Tened cuidado, nosotros estaremos cuidando a vuestras chicas- nos tranquilizó mamá y salimos de la casa con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

Ya me imaginaba a Bella con un elegante vestido pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel…

Joder… el día de la boda lo iba a tener jodido…

**Bella pov.**

Subimos hasta la habitación de Alice y allí nos sentamos en la cama.

-Vale… antes que nada, dime, ¿cómo te lo has pasado?

-No tengo palabras para describirlo…

-¿No tienes palabras para describir el pene de Emmett?- intervino Rose y yo la miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Rose! Ten más tacto, rubita, ahora está un pequeñajo entre nosotras- las tres sonreímos- Emmett es…

-Un semental- declaró Rosalie.

-¡ROSE!- grité más fuerte que antes y ella y Alice se descojonaron de la risa.

-Está bien, está bien, no diré más nada de eso- declaró al fin y yo me tranquilicé un poco.

-Ha sido mágico, os juro que estas horas no las olvidaré nunca…

-¿Horas? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han servido de poco, no?- fulminé con la mirada a Rosalie.

-La verdad…- sentí cómo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo- Sí- escuché un "joder" con la voz de un auténtico camionero por parte de Rose y un "qué bonito" por parte de Alice.

-Algo ha tenido que pasar muy gordo para que tus mejillas estén como un puto semáforo- murmuró Rose mientras me señalaba con un dedo.

-Pues la verdad…

-No la agobiemos, Rose- intervino Alice y di gracias al cielo- Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante y ella nos los contará, si quiere, claro- yo asentí- Ahora tenemos que comenzar a trabajar.

-Chicas, lo he hecho sin protección con Emmett- las dos dejaron de murmurar cosas de belleza y me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que sentí cómo se iban a salir de sus cuencas…

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamaron las dos a la vez y yo tomé dos respiraciones profundas y me relajé.

-Que lo he hecho sin protección ninguna, no es difícil entenderlo- les aclaré, pero ellas seguían en el mismo estado de shock- Pero no os preocupéis, ahora tengo que hablar con Esme y no habrá ningún problema- dije completamente segura.

-¿Estáis locos?- murmuró la enana con cara de contrariedad mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ventana abierta.

-Ali, cálmate, no ha sido ningún accidente, de hecho ha sido de mutuo acuerdo- tuve que sonreír al pensar en la erótica imagen de ese baño…

-¡POR ESO MISMO!- gritó como una condenada y Rose la miró con mucha sorpresa- ¿Estáis conscientes que te puedes quedar embarazada, verdad?- yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza- Dios… dos sobrinos y dos inminentes bodas…

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Al- la llamé, pero ella no me miró- No me voy a quedar embarazada porque voy a tomarme la pastilla del día después- Alice se giró y me abrazó con fuerza- No te daré un sobrino hasta dentro de unos años…- algunas lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al saber la respuesta que tendría de ella si me quedara en este instante embarazada y dolió, dolió como un condenado, porque Rosalie lo había hecho y todos los habían aceptado.

-Oh, no, cariño- Alice me limpió las lágrimas y me abrazó más fuerte- No he querido decir que no me hubiera puesto contenta- hizo una pausa- Más bien estoy deseando que tú y Emmett tengáis un bebé- sonreí ante sus palabras- Pero sé que los dos queréis formar vuestro futuro y por eso me he puesto así, pero no por nada más, corazón, lo aceptaría igual que al de Rose- sentí unos brazos a mi espalda y un beso en mi hombro.

-Te quiero, Bella, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo, cariño, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- murmuró Rose y las abracé a las dos con una sonrisa.

-Además… creo que Emmett estaría más contento que un niño con una piruleta si te quedaras embarazada- asentí.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacer las cosas en orden- miré a Rose- Primero quiero estudiar y luego casarme con el amor de mi vida- las dos soltaron un "oh" completamente melancólico- Y después tener bebés y bebés, aunque Emmett y yo lo hemos hablado- me separé de ambas y me miraron con curiosidad- Hemos hablado de niños- las dos sonrieron- Y me dijo que si me quedaba embarazada ahora que estaría más contento o igual que dentro de unos años… le encantaría ser padre, chicas- las dos asintieron.

-Lo sé y verás cuando nuestro sobrino nazca- Alice soltó una carcajada- Sólo te lo dejará cuando tengas que darle el pecho- Rose y yo soltamos una carcajada.

-Seguro- aclaré yo completamente convencida- También estuvimos hablando del bebé, Rose- los ojos de Rose brillaron.

-Joder… ¿habéis follado o hablado de la familia?

-Mira que eres burra, Rose…- murmuró la enana negando con la cabeza, yo sólo pude sonreír.

-Ambas- Rose me miró con picardía- Cuando estábamos cenando, hablamos de tu tiempo y el de Edward para que no perdáis demasiadas clases- las dos asintieron- Como es nuestro último año, de Emmett y mío, tendremos más tiempo, aunque habrá semanas que quiera suicidarme, pero ese tiempo libre lo emplearemos para el bebé- Rose negó.

-No, Bella, no quiero que malgastéis vuestro tiempo en cuidar a mi hijo, sois jóvenes y tenéis que divertiros- cogí su cara con ambas manos.

-No seas tonta, lo queremos hacer de corazón, ya tenemos una excusa para practicar cuando tengamos los nuestros- ella me sonrió dulcemente- Así que, señorita, sólo tienes que pensar en tu salud y de este pequeño- le toqué su plano vientre- Y en estudiar- ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, Bella, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- me abrazó y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- me separé de ella y le limpié las lágrimas- Ahora voy a bajar a hablar con Esme- las dos asintieron.

-Está bien, te escaquearás porque es una buena causa- rodé los ojos.

-Si, Al, si- le besé a ambas en la frente y me encaminé hacia la puerta- Id preparándome un baño caliente con vainilla y caramelo, por favor- las dos soltaron una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, primero le haré un exfoliante maravilloso en el cuerpo a Rose y luego nos meteremos en el jacuzzi para liberar tensiones…- asentí sonriente- Porque me imaginó que tardarás mucho…

-Es probable, pero te prometo que no me quejaré ni una vez cuando juguéis a Barbie Bella- ellas dos sonrieron felices y me giré para abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación con los nervios a flor de piel…

Ahora estaba pensando en el verdadero motivo por el cual tenía que hablar con Esme…

Oh, por Dios…

-Bella- me llamó Alice.

-Dime- murmuré mientras me giraba hacia ellas.

-Tranquila- me conocía demasiado bien- Mi mamá es muy buena y sabes que te ayudará en lo que sea- yo asentí- Ya verás que se alegra de que le hayas pedido ayuda- asentí sonriente y cerré la puerta de la habitación a mis espaldas.

Vale… tranquilízate…

-¿Bella?- miré hacia aquella voz y era Carliste.

-Hola, papá- le dije por segunda vez y él vino hasta mí y me abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, hija, me gusta mucho que me llames así- asentí sonriente mientras me separaba de él- ¿No estabas en sesión de belleza con la chicas?

-Si, pero…- ¿qué iba a decirle? Miente, Bella, miente lo mejor posible- Quería un vaso de zumo y por eso iba hacia la cocina- él asintió mirándome detenidamente.

-Está bien, hija, ve, Esme está en la cocina- yo asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia la planta baja.

Dios… seguro que se había dado cuenta, pero era Carliste… jamás incomodaría a nadie con sus palabras.

Llegué a la cocina y vi a Esme preparar la comida con su impecable delantal blanco.

-Hola, cariño- me saludo girándose sin siquiera percatarme que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Hola, mamá- sus ojos brillaron y se acercó a mí para abrazarme maternalmente.

-¿Qué pasa, mi vida?- ¿por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien?

-Verás…- me separé de ella y ahí me di cuenta que me temblaban las manos…

Vamos, Bella… sé fuerte, tienes que serlo, tienes que ser madura para todo y si lo fuiste para tomar esa decisión, ahora tienes que serlo para enmendar las consecuencias de esa decisión…

-Ven, siéntate- Esme me cogió la mano y me sentó en unos de los taburetes de la barra. Ella se sentó a mi lado- ¿Te apetece algo?

Si… que esto termine pronto…

-No, gracias- intenté sonreírle, pero no me fue posible.

-Hija, me estás asustando, ¿qué pasa, mi amor?- metió un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y me cogió ambas manos, dejándolas en su regazo.

-Es que… es que…- bajé mi cabeza para evitar su mirada.

-Tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tranquila- hizo una pausa mientras me levantaba la barbilla- Te prepararé una tila y pensarás en cómo decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí sin saber muy bien cómo empezar…

Esme me preparó la tila y la dejó frente a mí en la barra. Después de sentó en el mismo sitio que antes y esperó pacientemente a que me tomara la tila.

¿Cómo empezaría a decírselo? ¿Le parecería bien que hubiera acudido a ella? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Se enfadaría por mi decisión?

Dios… estaba entre la espada y la pared.

No era como si pudiera obviarlo todo y no decirle nada…

Cuando me hube tomado la humeante tila, me recompuse y sonreí.

Idiota… claro que se alegraría porque hubiera acudido a ella.

La miré directamente a los ojos y comencé con mi relato…

-Esme, como ya sabrás, tu hijo y yo…- sentí mis mejillas arder…

-Si, hija, lo sé, es normal, sois jóvenes y la pasión es desenfrenada- sonreí a medias por su declaración.

-Bien… pues siempre hemos usado protección- ella sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Lo sé… ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que a pesar, de lo divertido y las ocurrencias infantiles de Emmett, él era más maduro que Edward- hizo una pausa mientras me acariciaba las manos- No es que mi hijo Edward no lo fuera, pero siempre supe que al ser el mayor, su mentalidad iría más allá de todo- asentí con una sonrisa al entender su punto.

-Si y es muy responsable, pero esta vez la que no ha sido responsable he sido yo…- agaché mi cabeza.

-Bueno…- cogió mi barbilla de nuevo e hizo que la mirara- ¿No habéis tomado precauciones anoche, verdad?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo…?

Tonta Bella, es obvio que estás aquí porque has sido irresponsable…

-¿No os habéis cuidado, verdad?- me volvió a preguntar y yo asentí con la mayor vergüenza de mi vida…

-No…

-Bien, no te preocupes- me tranquilizó a la vez que me abrazaba y apoyaba mi cara en su pecho- Sabrás que existen las pastillas del día después- yo asentí frenética.

-Es… es por eso por lo que estoy hablando contigo… soy menos de edad y…

-Shh- me cortó y me acarició el pelo- No te preocupes, yo te las compraré y te las tomarás y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada más que de deslumbrar pasado mañana.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y me apreté más contra el cuerpo de Esme.

¿Qué pasaría si yo no me tomara esas pastillas? ¿Qué pasaría si me quedara embarazada a mis 17 años? ¿Qué dirían todos? ¿Y Emmett? ¿Verdaderamente querría tenerlo conmigo?

Sollocé más fuerte por mis pensamientos y apreté aun más mi cuerpo con el de Esme.

-Shh, hija, tranquila, ¿por qué te pones así?- me intentó separar, pero yo no la dejé, yo seguí apretándome cada vez más- Tranquila, mi amor, no pasa nada, no te preocupes.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ya me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar y mi cuerpo estaba completamente flácido por el esfuerzo de los sollozos…

-Shh, calma, mi vida, tranquila- Esme dibujó círculos imaginarios en mi espalda, provocando que me tranquilizara completamente.

-Esme… ¿qué pasaría si no me tomara esas pastillas? ¿Lo aceptaríais? ¿Aceptaríais a mi hijo?- me separé completamente para ver su reacción y me sorprendió su cara…

-Por supuesto que lo aceptaríamos, mi vida- me acarició la mejilla- No podría ser más feliz con un pequeño entre mis brazos igualito a ti y a Emmett- sonreí a duras penas a pesar de mi debate interno- Yo jamás te diré lo que tienes que hacer, Bella, yo te apoyaré en tu decisión, yo simplemente te puedo aconsejar, pero nada más- hizo una pausa mirándome con amor, mucho amor. Un amor puro, tan puro como el de mi difunta madre- Tu decisión será la correcta, mi amor- yo asentí abrazándola de nuevo.

-Gracias, Esme, de verdad, gracias, mamá- sollozó cuando escuchó al última palabra- Te quiero como si fueras mi verdadera madre- ella se apretó más contra mi cuerpo y mojó mi cuello con sus lágrimas.

-Hija, te amo mucho- sonreí a la vez que algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

-Gracias, Esme, gracias- mis brazos se enrollaron más profundamente en su cintura y suspiré- Voy a tomarme esas pastillas y juro que te daré el nieto más hermoso de todos- sentí su risilla por las vibraciones de su pecho y se separó de mí.

-Nada me haría más feliz- sonreí y me besó en ambas mejillas.

Ahora mi debate interno no tenía sentido. Sabía que en unos años tendría a un precioso bebé igualito a Emmett, así lo quería y así iba a ser…

* * *

¿Tenéis un minutito para hacerme feliz? ¡COMENTAD, POR FAVOR!


	28. Capítulo 28: Sí, mi capitán

_**Capítulo 28: Sí, mi capitán.**_

**Emmett pov.**

Cogimos el jeep y nos dirigimos hacia Port Ángeles.

No dejaba de pensar en Bella…

Dios, cómo la amaba. Su sonrisa traviesa, su cara de niña buena, su largo y espeso pelo, su cuerpo de infarto…

TODO.

Tuve que sonreír como un completo imbécil cuando me imaginé que Bella no tomaría esas dichosas pastillas y que en nueve meses tendría en sus brazos a un pequeño igualito a ella…

-Tío, tienes una sonrisa de completo imbécil en la cara…- Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo golpeé en el brazo con un golpe "suave".

-No dejas de pensar en Bella, ¿qué habéis hecho, eh, Emm?- ahora intervino mi hermano y rodé los ojos.

-No seáis idiotas y no digáis gilipolleces- me paré en un semáforo en rojo- Lo que haya o haya dejado de hacer con Bella no es asunto vuestro- esta vez me puse serio, provocando que los dos me miraran como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Joder… sí que está enchochado…- murmuró mi hermano y decidí picarle un poco.

-¿Y tú qué, Eddie?- miré por el espejo retrovisor y me aguanté la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de mi garganta- ¿Qué tal te tratan las hormonas de Rose?- ahora sí tuve que descojonarme por su cara blanca y Jasper me acompañó.

-No me hables de las hormonas de Rose… me tienen desquiciado…- sonreí más ampliamente- En un minuto puede ser la tía más caliente del mundo y en el otro, la más fría… joder, ya son muchas duchas de agua helada…- solté una carcajada.

-Tío, que estás hablando de mi hermana- Jasper se giró hacia el asiento trasero y le dio un puñetazo en la pierna.

-Auch- se quejó Edward- Es enserio, tíos, estoy totalmente desquiciado…

-Pues habla con ella- le dije sofocando las risas.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…- rodó los ojos.

-Pues a mí me parece de lo más dulce y tierna- murmuré pensando, ahora enserio, en la bienvenida que nos había dado a Bella y a mí.

-Sí… eso es que le cogió en un brote bueno…

-Bueno… la verdad es que Rose tiene mala hostia cuando se lo propone- admitió Jasper.

-Y que lo digas…- susurró Edward antes de que aparcase en el centro comercial.

-Bien, nenes- los miré con las cejas levantadas- Hora de chicos y hora de olvidarnos de hormonas de Rose y demás…- los dos asintieron y saltamos del jeep rápidamente.

Entramos en el centro comercial y nos fuimos directamente a Gucci, mi tienda favorita en lo que a trajes de chaqueta se refiere.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?- nos dijo una rubia con demasiado escote para estar trabajando…

-Claro- le sonreí y ella me sonrió aún más.

Oh, vamos… estoy cogido, ¿no ves el cartel luminoso de mi frente?

-¿Qué estáis buscando exactamente?- nos miró a cada uno, o mejor dicho, a nuestros cuerpos más tiempo del necesario- Puedo ayudaros en lo que sea- se mordió el labio inferior y su mirada se clavó en mi miembro- Carraspeé.

-¿Nos disculpáis?- les dije a Edward y a Jasper.

-Claro- me dijeron los dos al unísono con voz burlona y yo rodé los ojos antes de acercarme a la rubita.

-¿Me acompaña?- ella sonrió, intentando ser sexy, pero le salió más bien como una ridícula mueca.

-Por supuesto- dijo con un intento de voz sensual…

Rodé los ojos y emprendí mi camino para dirigirme a los pasillos más alejados de donde estaban los chicos.

-¿Qué quiere?- la chica se acercó a mí y pude oler el horrible perfume dulzón que llevaba. Intentó acariciar mi brazo, pero me alejé de ella casi con asco.

-Quiero que me trate como a un cliente, no como a un trozo de carne- la encaré ante su mirada llena de confusión- Mire- me acerqué a ella lo más cerca que mis fosas nasales podían soportar su olor- Soy un cliente habitual y no me gustaría llamar al señor Loosle para aclararle que su empleada- miré la placa que tenía enganchada en el pecho y volví mi mirada a su cara- Jane, no está desempeñando su trabajo en condiciones óptimas, ¿me ha entendido?- la chica no daba crédito a mis palabras y asintió con temor, mucho temor- Quiero que me atienda otra persona, gracias- me giré y volví dónde estaban los chicos.

-Ey, ¿qué ha pasado?- murmuró Jasper cuando vio mi cara de enfado total.

-Nada, que ya le he cortado las alas a la rubita y puedo elegir mi traje de una puta vez.

-Te estaba comiendo con los ojos…- murmuró Edward con voz burlona- Bella estará orgullosa de ti- por primera vez, desde que entré en la tienda, sonreí al recordarme a mi pequeña de ojos chocolates.

-Pues claro- sonreí con suficiencia cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió.

-Buenas tardes, chicos- nos sonrió Lossle con alegría- ¿Qué estáis buscando Cullens-Hale?- los tres soltamos una carcajada porque nunca cambiaría su mote para nosotros.

Le dije exactamente el evento y en menos de un minuto, ya tenía como veinte trajes colgados en el enorme probador.

Justo cuando me estaba probando un pantalón gris oscuro, mi móvil sonó.

-¿Quién?

-_Mi amor_- sonreí al escuchar la voz de Bella.

-¿Cómo estás, mi vida?- me puse el móvil en la oreja y lo apoyé en el hombro mientras me cerraba el pantalón.

-_Perfectamente bien, ¿qué tal te va a ti?_

-Muy bien, ahora me estoy probando un pantalón y ahora voy a elegir la camisa- escuché un gemido.

_-¿Estás sin camisa en medio de un probador?_- su voz se estaba poniendo severamente ronca.

-Si- no pude evitar sonreír.

-_Mierda… ¿y qué haces que no me has avisado?_- hizo una pausa- _Seguro que habrá alguna dependienta mirándote como un trozo de carne demasiado comestible…_- sonreí aún más pensando que había acertado de lleno.

-Bueno… si te dijera que la he mandado a paseo, ¿te quedaría tranquila?

-_Probablemente, no_- solté una carcajada- _Estás demasiado bueno como para dejarte ir así como así._

-Bueno… digamos que la he amenazado con hablar con Loosle.

-_Oh, el señor Loosle… salúdalo de mi parte y dile que después de la boda, iré por allí a comprarme algo_- mi amiguito se estaba despertando gravemente de su siesta.

-En ese caso, te acompañaré- sonreí con picardía mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo. La verdad era que me estaba gustando este pantalón…

-_Por supuesto_ _y podré pasearme sin camiseta por los probadores…_- mi amiguito estaba ya en todo su esplendor, pero cuando pensé que seguiría, se calló abruptamente- _Emmett…_

-Dime, hermosa.

-_Ya he hablado con tu mamá_- dejé de mirar los bajos del pantalón y cogí el teléfono como su fuese su cara y quería que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y?

-_Ya me he tomado la primera pastilla, dentro de doce horas, tengo que tomarme la segunda y listo_- medio sonreí cuando escuché eso, ya que por un lado quería que no se las tomará y poder tener al hijo que siempre había querido tener con ella, pero por otro lado, sabía que era lo correcto, ahora mismo era un imposible tenerlo a nuestra edad…- _¿Emmett?_

-Sí, me alegro, cariño, ¿ves? No tenías que preocuparte de nada- la tranquilicé y también se tranquilizó el pequeño Emm.

-_Lo sé_- suspiró_- Por cierto, Alice quiere hablar contigo, te la paso, te amo, guapo._

-Y yo a ti, nena- sentí el movimiento del móvil.

-_Hola, Emmie_- rodé los ojos por su mote, pero aun así sonreí.

-Hola, Al, ¿qué pasa?

-_Se me olvidó antes decirte que ya te compré la corbata_- alcé una ceja y sonreí.

-Por supuesto, Alice, ¿cómo no?

-_Shh, calla, sabes que tengo muy buen gusto_- solté una carcajada- _La cuestión es que la corbata es del mismo color que el vestido de Bella._

-Me lo imaginaba, para ir a juego, ¿no?

-_Exacto_- sonrió- _Me alegro de haber sido una magnífica maestra de la moda todos estos años_- rodé los ojos, pero aun así mi sonrisa no desapareció.

-Vale, ¿y la cuestión es no comprarme la corbata, no?

-_Sí, pero…_- pensó unos minutos- _Pásame con el señor Loosle_- abrí los ojos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Dudas de mis gustos sobre la moda?

-_En absoluto, pero él sabrá que es lo que le irá mejor al azul eléctrico_- uhmm… el vestido de Bella era azul eléctrico…

Ya me la podía imaginar con ese vestido sexy azul eléctrico sobre su piel color crema…

_-¿Emmett?_- la voz de mi hermana me sacó de mis calientes pensamientos.

-Claro, espera un momento.

Salí del probador y todas las féminas que estaban en ese pasillo, junto con la tal Jane, se giraron y abrieron sus bocas admirando mi cuerpo.

Oh, joder…

Cogí una camisa cualquiera que estaba colgada en el perchero del probador y la cerré con dos botones.

En ese momento, vi el flash de una cámara saltar sobre mí y miré hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué mierda…?

_-¿Qué pasa, Emmett?_- murmuró mi hermana desde el teléfono.

-Ya tengo la foto que quería Bella- dijo Jasper guardando la cámara y me sonrió triunfalmente.

¿Bella le había pedido a Jasper que me sacara una foto medio desnudo?

Increíble…

Esa niña mala y yo íbamos a tener una conversación seria y no sería exactamente de palabras…

Sonreí como un puñetero pervertido.

-Joder, hermanito, las tienes a todas babeando- soltó Edward y lo fulminé con la mirada mientras mi sonrisa se desvanecía.

Pasé de largo de todas las calientes mujeres y encontré al señor Hoffman atendiendo a un hombre canoso.

-Señor Loosle, mi hermana quiere hablar con usted- le tendí el móvil y éste sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto, hay mi querida Alice Cullen…- murmuró antes de coger el móvil y saludarla eufóricamente.

Intercambiaron unas breves palabras y me tendió el móvil.

-Ése pantalón es perfecto- dijo mirándome- Esa camisa también te la llevarás, el blanco es perfecto para el contraste del gris y el azul y la chaqueta…- pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor- ahora mismo te la llevo al probador.

Me dirigí, de nuevo, hacia el probador y me abotoné todos los botones de la camisa. Cuando me estaba poniendo bien el cuello, entró Loosle con su típico andar elegante con una chaqueta gris en sus brazos.

-Toma, ponte esto y vamos a ver- le hice caso y me miré en el espejo.

Sin duda, tenía un gusto del carajo.

-Perfecto- Loosle alisó un poco las inexistentes arrugas de la espalda y sonrió- Alice tiene un exquisito gusto por la moda, verás cómo este traje la convence- me guiñó un ojo y me dio una palmada en el hombro- Te dejo para que te desvistas.

-Bella le manda saludos y dice que después de la boda, vendrá- le dije antes de que pudiera salir del probador.

-Hay, hay… esa niña hermosa, ¿sigue con ese cuerpo de infarto?- sonreí al saber que Loosle era gay, si no, le hubiera partido probablemente la cara.

-Mejor- le guiñé un ojo y él se tapó la boca.

-Eres un pillín- me dijo antes de salir al probador y tuve que soltar una carcajada.

-Tío, ¿cómo vas?- Jasper y Edward entraron al probador y sonrieron.

-De puta madre- les dije mientras sonreía.

-Vale… vamos a parecer los súper nenes- dijo Jasper mirando el traje y yo me giré con confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-¿A qué Alice te ha comprado una corbata a juego con el vestido de Bella?- asentí sin saber a dónde iba- Pues que mi corbata es rosa, tío y la de Edward es verde…- la carcajada que solté fue tal que todos los de la tienda se nos quedaron mirando con confusión.

-Joder y yo la tengo azul- solté otra carcajada y poco después, se unieron los dos conmigo.

Después de que me doliese hasta la mandíbula de reírme, los eché a patadas para que pudiera desvestirme y salir de allí para ver a mi querida y preciosa novia.

Pagué una friolera cantidad por el traje, la cual no me importó en lo más mínimo, y salimos de allí con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos. No me iba a olvidar de los zapatos…

-Chicos, vamos a Tiffany- les dije cuando pasé por la joyería.

-¿Para qué?- preguntaron los dos como si fuesen dos putos robots…

-Para comprarme una gargantilla azul a juego con la corbata, no os jode…- rodé los ojos y entré en la joyería.

Mi mirada se clavó en un colgante de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón azul. Era un azul intenso, pero delicado.

Joder, Emmett… te estás volviendo una total nenaza…

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- saludó una amable mujer de unos cincuenta años.

-Quiero ese colgante de ahí- le señalé el precioso colgante del diamante azul y ella sonrió.

-Muy buen gusto, ¿quiere que se lo grabe?

-¿Puede hacerlo ahora?

-Por supuesto, deme unos treinta minutos y lo tendrá listo- me sonrió- ¿Qué nombre quiere que le ponga?

-Tu osito- la mujer sonrió por mis palabras y asintió.

-Muchas gracias, cóbrese- le di mi tarjeta y ella la aceptó educadamente- Quiero que lo grabe justo en el engarce del diamante.

-Claro.

Se cobró el colgante y ni siquiera me fijé en la cantidad, me guardé la tarjeta y me dirigí a la amable mujer.

-Volveré en treinta minutos.

-Muy bien- nos sonrió y salimos de la joyería.

Nos dirigimos hacia el Baskin & Robbins y nos tomamos unos batidos helados mientras esperábamos que grabaran el colgante.

Hablamos de todo en general y pude ver a mi hermano bastante nervioso.

-Edward, tranquilo, tío, mañana pasarás de ser a un desquiciado por las hormonas de tu novia a un recién casado idiota soportando las hormonas de tu mujer- Jasper soltó una carcajada al igual que Edward.

Objetivo conseguido.

Pasó el tiempo y fuimos a recoger el colgante. Estaba justo y como yo lo quería. Le sonreí a la mujer una vez más y nos dirigimos hacia el jeep. Nos montamos en él y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

-Joder… me ha tocado el puto rosa, vosotros al menos tenéis colores más "masculinos", pero el rosa… joder, estoy bien jodido- Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Jasper estaba gravemente traumatizado…

-Vamos, ahora el rosa lo llevan también los chicos- hice una pausa- Además es lo que tiene estar con Alice…- Edward asintió- No te preocupes, seguro que habrá alguno que lleve algún modelito rosa.

Llegamos en muy poco tiempo y nos encontramos con toda la cena en la mesa del comedor, pero ningún rastro de las chicas…

**Bella pov.**

Esme y yo fuimos a la farmacia y la amable farmacéutica nos explicó lo mismo que me había explicado Esme minutos antes en casa.

Cuándo me tenía que tomar las dos pastillas y esperar a que me viniera el período en los próximos días.

Volvimos a casa entre risas y consejos maternales.

-Muchas gracias, Esme, te quiero mucho- la abracé con todo el amor que sentía por ella y ella me respondió gustosamente.

-No tienes que dármelas, cariño, lo haría una y mil veces más- me besó en el pelo y se separó de mí para cogerme de la mano y tirar de mí para dirigirnos hacia la cocina- Toma- me dio un vaso de agua y me tomé la primera pastilla con millones de pensamientos en mi cabeza…

Todavía estaba a tiempo de no tomármela y tener la posibilidad de tener un bebé de Emmett… pero no podía hacerle eso, sus sueños y los míos quedarían en el olvido o tardarían más de lo necesario con un bebé a nuestra edad… pero por otro lado, de verdad, que quería tenerlo…

-¿Qué pasa, hija?- miré a sus preciosos ojos verdes, igualitos a los de Edward y Alice y supe que podría contarle cualquier cosa. Ella me apoyaría en todo.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me encantaría tener un bebé de Emmett ahora mismo? ¿Estaría loca?

-¿La verdad?- asentí- No. Te comprendo perfectamente, esa estabilidad y esa conexión que tienes con Emmett es increíble- sonreímos las dos- Pero quizás sería más conveniente tenerlo en unos años, ¿no crees?- miró mi reacción- Porque primero os gustaría alcanzar todos vuestros objetivos y después vendrán mis hermosos nietos- solté una risilla.

-Lo sé, pero no deja de rondar mi mente.

En ese instante, entró Alice como un huracán y puso sus brazos en jarras…

Oh, oh.

-Señorita, ¿cuándo se supone que vendrás a relajarte y dejarme tratar a tu cuerpo y cara cómo se merece?- Esme soltó una carcajada, yo, en cambio, solté un bufido.

-Sí, mi capitán, como sea, ya estoy aquí- besé a Esme en ambas mejillas y le sonreí antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina corriendo para que la endemoniada Alice no me atosigara hasta la habitación.

-¡Bella!- Rose gritó en cuanto entré a la habitación y saltó de la cama de Alice para abrazarme efusivamente- No te puedes imaginar cómo está la enana…- me susurró en el oído y en ese momento, entró Alice a la habitación- Parece que se va a casar ella…- solté una carcajada.

-Te he escuchado, futura mamá- Rose se separó de mí y nos sonrió a las dos.

-A ver…- ahora me fijaba en Rose- Pero, ¡si estás perfecta!- le dije mirando su perfecto cutis sin ninguna imperfección.

-Gracias, la verdad que la pesada de la enana es una profesional total.

-Sí, sí, gracias, gracias- la enana hizo una reverencia demasiado graciosa para no reírse y las tres soltamos una carcajada enorme.

Muy pronto, para mi desgracia, comenzó con mi tortura personal, aunque tengo que decir que la mayor parte del tiempo fue relax total.

Primero, me metí en la caliente agua del jacuzzi y me relajé por completo con las sales de vainilla y caramelo… mis favoritas. Todo eso mientras Alice ponía pétalos de rosas en el agua, haciendo que la fragancia fuese increíble. Luego me enjabonó bien la cara, todo eso mientras estaba relajándome en el agua, y me la enjuagó para ponerme una mascarilla de arcilla verde y un pepino recién cortado en cada ojo.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos, me sacó de la fría agua casi dormida y me quitó los pepinos y la arcilla verde con una esponja suave y agua tibia. Me puso el tónico y después mi crema hidratante de noche. Y por último, me exfolió el cuerpo con una crema de "The Body Shop", que olía genial y la dejó reposar en mi cuerpo durante una hora.

-Nena, estás molida…- dijo Rose tocándome los brazos con suavidad mientras Alice me quitaba el exfoliante.

-Sip…- murmuré cerrando los ojos- La relajación de Alice me ha superado…- Rose y Alice soltaron una carcajada.

-Pues se supone que la que debería estar así era Rose, no quería que estuviera nerviosa el día antes de la boda y no durmiera lo que debería- hizo una pausa- Además de las ojeras que tendría que tapar Marco- ahora sí abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Marco?- Alice asintió sonriente y Rose sonrió tanto que tuve miedo de que su perfecto rostro se rompiese.

-Sí, el estilista de mamá- aclaró la enana como si fuera obvio- Mañana estará aquí a las siete de la mañana- gemí.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, tiene que arreglar a las damas de honor, o sea, tú y yo, a mamá y por supuesto a la novia- volvió a aclarar, volviéndome a dejar helada…

-Joder… ¿quién vendrá a la boda? ¿Kennedy?- las chicas soltaron una carcajada y yo hice lo mismo por mi ocurrencia.

-A ver… sé que dijimos que sería una boda íntima- explicó Alice- pero no puede ser, tiene que ser por todo lo alto, ¡no todos los días se casa un Cullen!- gritó.

-Estás completamente loca- susurré antes de dar el bostezo de mi vida.

-Dios, dios…- gritó Rose y miré en su dirección con miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-¡Me caso en apenas trece horas!- gritó como una energúmena, saltando y provocando que su camiseta se subiera, dejando ver parte de su abultada tripita de tres meses y medio.

-Joder… ya estaba tardando en aparecer los nervios…- murmuré cogiéndola del brazo y tranquilizándola- Rose, cálmate- me miró con sus increíbles ojos azules como el mar- No es bueno para el bebé que estés así y mucho menos para mañana- hice una pausa mientras la acercaba a mi cuerpo- ¿Qué tal si mañana te salen ojeras? Sería horrible- su cara llena de horror no tuvo precio y aguante el reírme.

-No, por supuesto que no- ya por lo menos había dejado es saltar como una loca…

-Bien… ahora iré a por una tila, o mejor dicho…- miré el reloj rosa que estaba encima de la mesita de noche de Alice y me tapé la boca con la mano libre- ¡Son las once de la noche!- ahora grité yo.

-Si… ¿qué crees que he hecho con tu cara y tu cuerpo?- se puso las manos en las caderas- MARAVILLAS- gritó y yo rodé los ojos.

-Sí, como sea… pero, ¿y los chicos?- miré directamente a Alice- Es muy raro que no hayan venido por aquí…

-Y que lo digas…- intervino Rose sentándose en la cama.

Volví a mirar la cara de Alice y supe que ella había tenido que ver en todo esto…

-Alice…- ella miró mi expresión y sonrió como la niña más buena del mundo- No me digas…

-¡Sí, tuve que hacerlo!- se defendió mientras retrocedía los pasos hacia la puerta- Si no, no me iban a dejar hacer mi trabajo bien…

-Eres increíble- la fulminé con la mirada- ¿Qué se supone que has hecho con ellos?

-Bueno… han estado ayudando a papá a ultimar detalles para la boda, supongo…

-Recuérdame no dejarte planificar mi boda- bufé y ella vino hacia mí de inmediato.

-Oh, no, no puedes hacerme eso- imploró y yo no me bajé de mis trece ni un poquito- Por favor, me dijiste que me dejarías.

-Alice, estás completamente paranoica…- su cara de cachorrito abandonado pudo conmigo y volví a bufar por mi poca fuerza de voluntad…- Está bien, pero no dejes a mi novio aburrido y sin verme nunca más- le advertí y ella me abrazó.

-Vale, vale, te lo prometo.

-Chicas- nos llamó Rose y nos separamos para mirarla- Creo que ahora sí me está haciendo efecto la relajación de Alice…- sonreímos a la vez.

-Perfecto, ¿quieres que te traiga la cena a la cama?- le sugerí.

-Por favor, no crea que pueda bajar y menos subir todas esas escaleras…- soltamos una carcajada.

-Vale, pues ponte cómoda, yo te prepararé la cena y avisaré a Edward mientras Alice te acompaña a la cama- ella asintió y se levantó para abrazarnos a ambas.

-No sabéis lo feliz que estoy y todo gracias a vosotras dos- nos susurró con un hilo de voz y sabía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Hormonas…

-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hacemos porque te queremos, Rose- murmuré.

-Sí, además, gracias a ti, tenemos una excusa para comprar todos los días- intervino Alice.

-¡ALICE!- gritamos Rose y yo y ella soltó una risilla.

-Como sea, gracias- nos apretó más contra su pecho y sentimos la dura barriguita.

-Es increíble que una personita esté creciendo aquí…- le toqué el vientre.

-Sí- dijo Alice haciendo lo mismo que yo- Ya verás como el corte del vestido disimulará este pequeño vientre- las tres soltamos unas risillas.

-Eso espero- murmuró Rose y bostezó.

-Bueno, cariño- me separé de ambas y besé en ambas mejillas a Rose- Ahora vas a ir a la cama y vas a descansar para estar mañana radiante- al abracé por última vez y le besé en la frente. Me giré y besé a la enana en ambas mejillas- Os quiero- les sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Bella…- me llamó Rose.

-Sí, pesada, ahora mismo te traeré a tu hombre- Alice y Rose soltaron una carcajada y en ese momento, me fijé en mi atuendo…

Tenía tan sólo un albornoz blanco y esponjoso alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Mi atuendo no es el ideal, ¿verdad?- ni siquiera me giré para verles la cara.

-En absoluto, no te he cambiado porque le haré un favor a mi hermanito- dijo Alice con picardía en su voz y solté una carcajada mientras negaba divertida y salía de la habitación.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a los chicos tirados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

Cuando me vieron, casi se dan con el techo en la cabeza del enorme salto que dieron…

-¡BELLA!- gritó mi hermoso osito y corrió hasta mí para alzarme y besarme con necesidad, demasiada necesidad.

Puse mis manos en su suave pelo y enrollé sus pequeños rizos en mis dedos, acariciándolos y tirando de ellos cuando sus dientes apretaban mi labio inferior. Sus manos estaban en mis muslos tapados levemente por el albornoz.

-Yo también te he extrañado- murmuré sin aliento cuando tuvimos que separarnos para coger aire.

-Estás simplemente preciosa con ese albornoz y ese moño informal…- sus labios se acercaron a mi oído- Me rondan por la cabeza unas cuantas ideas para quitarse ese albornoz…- me tragué el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca.

-Bella, ¿cómo está Rose? ¿Ha tenido algún malestar? ¿Algún mareo? ¿Vómito?- me tuve que separar de Emmett y bajarme de su cuerpo para encarar a Edward.

-Edward, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes sinceramente- él asintió sin siquiera pensarlo- Bien… ¿te has parado a pensar por qué Rose está tan arisca conmigo?

-La verdad es que he pensado que son las hormonas, ¿por qué?- me acerqué a Edward y sentí las manos de Emmett en mi cintura.

-Porque eres un puto pesado- le grité dándole con mi dedo en su pecho, provocando las risas de Emmett y Jasper- No reíros, no tiene gracia- dejaron de reírse en un nanosegundo, pero no por eso no dejaba de sentir las vibraciones en mi espalda por el pecho de Emmett.

Rodé los ojos…

-Oh, vamos, tú también no, Bella, pensaba que eras mi amiga, mi cuñada, mi confidente, la que me apoyaba en todo…

-Y lo soy, pero no me jodas- otra vez una nueva ronda de carcajadas, pero esta vez no los mandé a callar- Rose es con Alice y conmigo como siempre, incluso más cariñosa y tierna, pero contigo es normal que sea una cabrona… no la dejas respirar- hice una pausa- Te puedo entender porque estás asustado porque le pase algo, pero es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace, así que no agobies más- me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla derecha porque de verdad me estaba dando pena verlo así- Y ahora sube, te está esperando y por Dios, no hagáis nada porque ahora subiré con la cena de Rose y tenéis que estar descansados para mañana, ¿entendido?

-Joder… si es peor que mi madre cuando nos decía a la cama…- murmuró Jasper y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Sí…- Edward me besó en la mejilla y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Y tú, ya puedes ir moviendo tu lindo trasero y tranquilizar a la enana o te juro que hoy la degollaré- Jasper hizo lo mismo que Edward y suspiré.

-Bienvenida paz- susurré y Emmett se apretó contra mi cuerpo, dándome a entender el grado de excitación que tenía…

-Vuestra cena está en la nevera… por lo que le prepararás una cena rapidita a Rose y luego veremos lo que hacemos con ese albornoz, ¿no?- restregó su más que excitado miembro contra mi trasero y gemí.

Esta noche iba a ser putamente digna para recordar…

* * *

¿Tenéis un minutito para hacerme feliz? ¡COMENTAD, POR FAVOR!


	29. Capítulo 29: Bodorrio I

_**Capítulo 29: Bodorrio*.**_

**Emmett pov.**

-¡EMMETT!- gritó mi hermano, despertándome de lleno y haciendo que mi buen humor, por la excelente noche que había tenido, se esfumara tan rápido como un plumazo…

Sin siquiera moverme o abrir los ojos, palpé al lado de mi cuerpo, dándome cuenta que estaba completamente solo en la cama…

Abrí los ojos de sopetón y me encontré al gilipollas de mi hermano con mala cara…

-Joder…- murmuré cerrando los ojos y acercándome a la almohada de Bella, aspirando su delicioso olor y sonreí como un verdadero imbécil- ¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunté con voz pastosa y escuché un gemido.

-Oh, joder… ¡ES MI GRAN DÍA!- gritó, provocando que mis oídos se quejaran.

-¿Qué mierda…?- me puse boca arriba y me senté de un tirón, provocándome un ligero mareo.

Enfoqué la vista hacia la voz de mi hermano y ahora sí lo pude ver bien…

Estaba vestido por completo, aunque tenía serios problemas con la corbata…

Solté una carcajada, porque más bien un nudo, parecía un nido de pájaros…

-¿Por qué coño te ríes?- murmuró con voz nerviosa y en ese momento, entró Jasper a la habitación.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó y tuve que rodar los ojos- ¿Todavía estás así?- ahora sí que me reí por su peculiar color de corbata- ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

Suspiré antes de seguir riéndome y los miré a los dos.

-Chicos, chicos, os voy a tener que lavar la boca con jabón…- murmuré moviendo mi dedo índice hacia ellos.

-Joder… ¿no puedes dejar de ser gracioso ni siquiera hoy, verdad?- la voz de mi hermano estaba alcanzando niveles de nerviosismo importantes…

-Oh, vamos…- me levanté y fui hasta él- Hoy será el día en que Emmett Cullen será el tío más gracioso de todos- les sonreí con mi sonrisa de niño malo- Además… ¿me puedes decir dónde carajos está mi novia?

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?- dijo Jasper burlón y lo miré de manera asesina- Tío, no me mires así, vuestros gemidos se escucharon por toda la casa…- sonreí ampliamente.

-¿Y qué? ¿Os tocasteis a costa de Bella y mía o qué?- negué con la cabeza divertido y me fui hacia el baño- Me voy a duchar, capullos- cerré la puerta y me quité el bóxer.

-Menudo imbécil…- pude escuchar con cariño a Jasper- Ahh… y Bella se está arreglando con Alice y Rose- gritó para que lo escuchara.

-Claro… cómo no…- susurré para mí mismo.

Sonreí de nuevo al pensar en el provocativo vestido que llevaría.

Me duché rápidamente y envolví una toalla en mi cintura antes de abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarme a Edward y Jasper sentados en mi cama.

-Oh, no me jodáis…- negué con la cabeza- Después de haber escuchado esos calientes gemidos de anoche… ¿de verdad confiáis en sentaros en la cama?- la cara de asco y repulsión que pusieron los dos antes de pegar un salto de la cama, fue hasta profesional…

Solté otra carcajada.

-Sois patéticos, tíos…- me rasqué la nuca con diversión y me dirigí hacia el gran vestidor de Bella y mío.

Sonreí al recordarla anoche…

Su piel estaba más suave que de costumbre y sus labios tan fogosos como siempre…

Saqué la funda del traje y la puse encima de la cama.

-Vamos, tío, relájate- murmuró Jasper cuando estaba abriendo la cremallera de la funda.

Miré desde mi hombro y pude ver a mi hermano con la cara más blanca que de costumbre.

-Edward- lo llamé y me acerqué a él- Tranquilízate, hermano, todo saldrá bien- le guiñé un ojo y le palmeé el hombro.

-Sí, sí, como sea… no puedo evitar estar nervioso…- susurró con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… vas a unirte con la gran Rosalie Hale y será para siempre…- le sonreí y él sonrió. Objetivo conseguido.

-Bueno… por la parte que me corresponde- Jasper miró a Edward de manera amenazante y le dio un golpe "cariñoso" en la espalda- Si le haces daño a mi hermana, ten por seguro que no podrás engendrar más hijos…- sonreí por las palabras y el comportamiento de Jasper.

-Venga ya, tío- la voz de mi hermano estaba alcanzando niveles de normalidad increíbles…- Sabes que jamás podría hacerle daño- aclaró.

-Es normal que Jasper se comporte así… es su hermana- miré a Jasper y le sonreí cínicamente- Tú y yo- le señalé- Tendremos más que una simple frase cuando mi hermana decida casarse contigo- le golpeé en el hombro de la misma forma "cariñosa" que él le había dado a mi hermano y le guiñé un ojo.

Me separé de Edward y me dirigí hacia la cama para vestirme.

Saqué el traje y lo extendí en la cama, evitando que se arrugara.

-¿Creéis que se le notará la barriguita con el vestido?- preguntó mi hermano como en otro mundo.

Miré, de nuevo, por encima del hombro y me topé con los tiernos ojos de Jasper. Negué y sonreí divertido mientras me dirigía, de nuevo, al vestidor para coger la camisa, la corbata y los zapatos.

-Conociendo a Alice… parecerá que tiene mejor cuerpo que antes- le guiñé a mi hermano y le sonreí con mi típica sonrisa de niño malo.

-Ése es el puto problema… joder, tíos… os juro que a veces quiero machacármela con una piedra porque no quiero presionarla a hacer el amor- solté una carcajada y escuché el gemido de asco por parte de Jasper.

-Joder, tío, estás hablando de mi hermana…

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero necesito consejo- me dirigí hacia la cómoda y cogí un bóxer y me lo puse.

-¿Necesitas consejos para follar después de dejarla muy embarazada?- solté una nueva carcajada y mi hermano me miró de manera envenenada- Vale, vale…- puse las manos en alto- Se supone que tiene un cierto descontrol de hormonas…- le aclaré.

-¿Cierto descontrol?- murmuró indignado- Oh, vamos, no me jodas… hay veces que está insoportable y otras que es la mujer más ardiente y sensual del mundo…- Jasper sonrió al igual que yo.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarla en paz…- miré hacia la puerta y me encontré con ese par de orbes chocolates que tanto ansiaba ver- Hola, guapo- me sonrió y abrió la puerta del todo, provocando que mi mirada no dejara su cuerpo ni un poquito.

Estaba sencillamente preciosa…

Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño elaborado, pero sencillo, decorado con varios detalles azules, igualando al vestido. Su boca estaba pintada con un apetecible labial casi transparente y esa sonrisa arrebatadora estaba instalada en ella.

Bajé la mirada, contemplándola como si de una obra de arte de tratase.

El vestido era completamente ceñido y se ajustaba de manera deliciosa en sus suaves curvas. El escote le llegaba hasta el ombligo, dejando ver ese pendiente que me volvía loco…

Oh, joder… estaba teniendo serios problemas de autocontrol…

Bajé más mi mirada y pude fijarme que el vestido era largo, lo suficiente para que se pudiese apreciar los altísimos tacones plateados que llevaba…

-Mierda…- susurré y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Edward y Jasper se largaban de mi habitación.

No, no, no… no podéis iros u os juro que la pondré sobre la pared y me enterraré en ella de una sola estocada…

-Gracias, chicos- murmuró con esa voz sexy que sólo podía ser caliente y dulce a la vez…

Cerró la habitación con pestillo y se acercó a mí con sus típicos andares elegantes.

-Cariño, creo que tenemos un serio problema aquí…- antes de que si quiera pudiera evitarlo, agarró mi miembro con ambas manos y me sonrió como la niña más buena del mundo- Lo que por aliviar esta tensión…- me apretó mi miembro y gemí muy cerca de sus labios…

Lo bueno de los altos zapatos era que casi podía llegar a mis labios sin tener que inclinarme…

-Y yo creo que como sigas así, no saldremos de esta habitación nunca- respiré profundamente y fue lo peor que pude hacer…

Su adictivo perfume inundó mis fosas nasales y su alterada respiración dio de lleno en mi boca entreabierta, llenándome de su dulce aliento.

-Bueno… si no fuera porque tengo que llevar las alianzas…- explicó sin dejar de apretar mi miembro- Y que Alice podría matarme por arruinar sus horas y horas de manicura, peinados, ect…- su mirada se dirigió hacia mi boca y se mordió el labio inferior- Ahora estaría cabalgándote como yo sólo puedo hacerlo…- su voz era condenadamente caliente y juro que no pude más…

La agarré de la nuca y acorté los escasos centímetros que separaban nuestras bocas. Mi lengua se adentró en su boca y con la mano que tenía libre, cogí su nalga derecha con fuerza, haciendo que gimiera en mi boca.

Justo cuando iba a desgarrarle ese caliente y sexy vestido, mi inoportuna hermana llamó a la puerta.

-¡USTEDES DOS!- gritó histérica- ¡VAIS A SALIR AHORA MISMO DE AHÍ O JURO QUE TIRARÉ LA PUERTA!

-Joder…- murmuró Bella sobre mis labios y se separó de mí, soltando mi miembro y dejándolo más erguido que nunca… como si eso fuera posible.

-Ya vamos- murmuré de vuelta con la voz demasiado ronca.

-¡ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS ARRUINADO NI TU PEINADO NI TU VESTIDO, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!- golpeó de nuevo la puerta- ¡Y TÚ, EMMETT CULLEN, MUEVE TU LINDO CULO Y VÍSTETE YA!- estaba completamente histérica- ¡OS DOY CINCO MINUTOS!- se escuchó el golpeteo de los tacones en el parqué del pasillo y se perdió escaleras abajo.

-Mierda… ¿quién cojones se casa? ¿Ella o Rosalie?- solté una pequeña risilla por el comentario de Bella y ella me dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿La has soportado así desde que te levantaste?- le acaricié la mejilla y ella me sonrió tiernamente.

-La verdad es que no estaba así de histérica antes…- la miré incrédulo- Bueno… quizás un poquito, pero no a este nivel…- murmuró señalando la puerta.

-Ya… Alice Cullen y sus nervios…- suspiré y Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada- Por cierto- la miré directamente a los ojos y puse mis dos manos a cada lado de su cara- Estás preciosa- me sonrió radiante y acortó la distancia para darme un corto beso.

-Vamos, vístete, no quiero sucumbir a la ira de esa enana endemoniada…- solté una carcajada al escuchar su mote y asentí divertido.

-Vale, te amo- me sonrió y conseguí otro magnífico beso por su parte.

-Y yo a ti- se dio la vuelta y anduvo sexymente hasta la puerta.

-Joder…- susurré viendo su respingón trasero hacer de las suyas con la tela del vestido y ahí me di cuenta que el escote que tenía en la parte delantera, era el mismo que en que tenía en la espalda.

Gemí.

-¿Qué pasa?- su ceja derecha, perfectamente depilada, estaba totalmente arqueada.

-Ese caliente vestido será mi puta tortura todo el maldito día…- su boca se ensanchó en una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?- me miró intensamente- Ya estaba preguntándome dónde estaban tus sucias palabras saliendo de esa linda boquita- me guiñó un ojo y se giró, haciendo que la tela dejara más piel expuesta.

-Vete ya, Isabella, o te juro por lo más sagrado que no saldrás en todo el día de aquí- me miró por encima de su hombro y supe que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Acallé el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de mi garganta.

-Vale, pero que sepas que no me doy por vencida- quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta- Y no creo que pueda esperar hasta que termine la ceremonia…- susurró con voz caliente antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Mierda…- susurré mirando a mi muy excitado miembro- ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer contigo?

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a la cama para poder vestirme cuánto antes. No quería perder de vista a mi novia con ese maldito vestidito.

Me metí la camisa dentro del pantalón y me abroché todos los botones de la misma. Me dirigí hacia el espejo de pie y me puse la corbata azul, igualando con el vestido de Bella.

Bella…

Sonreí al imaginármela en ese sexy tanga y esas sensuales medias de encaje que seguro llevaría puestas…

Este estilo me quedaba demasiado bien para no ser mi verdadero estilo. La verdad que si fuera por mí, llevaría la camisa abierta hasta el tercer botón y por supuesto fuera del pantalón.

Y ni que decir de la corbata…

La corbata la llevaría Bella puesta en su cuello mientras tapaba sus pechos con ella…

Cerré los ojos y sonreí como el maldito pervertido que era.

Me calcé los zapatos y me puse la chaqueta.

-¡EMMETT!- mi hermana me sacó de mis macabros pensamientos y miré hacia la puerta- Oh, joder… estás guapísimo- se acercó a mí y me abrazó con su pequeño cuerpo.

Al fin un poco de paz en esta casa…

-Gracias, Al- le besé en la frente antes de separarme de ella y la miré de arriba abajo- Tú estás hermosa, como siempre- le sonreí como el galán que era y mi hermana sonrió tanto que sentí que podría llegar a ser doloroso.

-No me hagas la pelota- me golpeó en el pecho con su dedo- Aún tienes que peinarte y perfumarte, así que, señorito, vamos al baño- me cogió de la mano e hizo que me sentara en la taza del váter.

-Nena, puedo peinarme yo solo- le aclaré y ella me miró de manera envenenada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo yo- rodé los ojos y asentí.

No quería una discusión con ella y su histeria.

Cogió la cera para el peinado y la untó en sus dos manitas y comenzó a masajearme el pelo hasta ponerlo a su gusto.

-Es un alivio que alguno de los dos tuvieseis mi pelo…- murmuró de manera ausente- No sabes el tiempo que tardé en peinar el indomable pelo de Edward…- apretó un mechón con fuerza- Aunque el tuyo también es rebelde… y encima rizado- sonreí por sus ocurrencias.

-Entonces… no es cómo el tuyo…- señalé su pelo tan liso como una manta.

-Sí, bueno… me refiero al color, tonto- sonreí de nuevo y se separó de mí- Ya estás listo, ponte el perfume favorito de Bella y triunfarás- me guiñó un ojo y me besó en la mejilla- Es normal que todas las chicas nos envidien por los chicos que tenemos en casa- soltó una risilla y se largó sin más del baño- ¡Un minuto y abajo!- chilló antes de salir completamente de mi habitación.

-A la orden…- susurré levantándome y mirándome al espejo- Alice, eres un genio- sonreí.

Cogí el tarro de Dolce & Gabbana y me eché lo justo en los sitios exactos. Salí del baño y de la habitación con rapidez y bajé las escaleras corriendo.

Allí estaba toda la familia al completo, con casi todos los invitados, menos la esperada Rosalie.

-Hijo, estás hermoso- mamá me besó con dulzura en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Tú también estás muy hermosa, mamá- le sonreí y le besé en la mano como el caballero que era.

Mi mirada se topó con la ardiente de Bella y le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita.

-Cañón- murmuró sin voz audible, pero entendiéndolo perfectamente sobre sus labios de caramelo.

Sonreí más ampliamente.

Me separé de mamá por completo y le sonreí una última vez antes de dirigirme hacia Bella, pero alguien me cogió del brazo.

-Emmett, tío, estoy de los putos nervios…- Edward necesitaba una tila doble y era urgente…

-Joder… relájate, ven, vamos a la cocina- hice el amago de cogerlo del brazo y llevármelo a la cocina, pero otro brazos me interrumpió.

¿Hoy era el día de joder a Emmett y no lo sabía?

-¿Estáis locos?- era Bella- ¿Qué coño pasará si Rose baja en menos de cinco minutos y no te ve a ti en el jardín?- señaló a Edward y éste palideció- Exacto, te cortará las bolas- soltó mi agarre de su brazo- Vamos- cogió a mi madre de la mano y se la puso encima de la de Edward- Tenéis que iros hacia el jardín.

-Tienes razón, hermosa- mamá le besó en la mejilla- ¿Me ayudarás a sentar a todos los invitados en sus respectivos asientos?

-Por supuesto que sí, Esme- Bella le sonrió y se giró hacia Edward- Vamos, son las novias quiénes se ponen pálidas y le dan el último ataque de histeria en el último momento- aclaró, haciéndome reír- ¿Dónde está Carliste?- murmuró buscándolo por todo el salón.

-Está arriba con Rose y Alice, ya no tienes que tardar mucho- aclaró mamá y Bella asintió.

-Bien… ¿Y Jasper?- miré por toda la sala y pude verlo hablando con sus padres…

Vaya… al fin los señores Hale se habían decidido.

-¡JASPER!- lo llamé por sobre el murmullo de todos y éste me miró.

Le hice una señal con la mano para que viniera y asintió.

-Vale, Jasper te ayudará junto con Emmett a sentar a los invitados, yo iré arriba a ver lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó Bella a mamá.

-Está bien, hija, tranquila- Bella respiró profundo dos veces y se giró hacia mí.

-Estás condenadamente guapo hoy- susurró en mi oído y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de salir escopeteada escaleras arriba, levantándose el vestido lo justo para no caerse, dejándome ver esas preciosas medias de seda color marfil.

-Vamos, Jazz- le dije al aludido mientras mirábamos a todos los invitados- Señores y señoras- llamé la atención de todos y les sonreí- Ahora iremos pasando hacia el jardín para contemplar la ceremonia- todos asintieron sonrientes- En nombre de la familia Cullen, les damos las gracias por su presencia- todos aplaudieron y se fueron esparciendo hacia el jardín.

Miré a mi lado y sólo me encontré a Jasper que miraba embelesado hacia las escaleras. Miré en su dirección y sonreí como un niño pequeño.

Rosalie estaba con su brazo enlazado al de papá mientras Alice y Bella, sujetaban la cola del hermoso vestido para evitar caídas inesperadas…

Rose estaba absolutamente preciosa. Y la sonrisa radiante de su rostro me decía que sería el día más feliz de su vida.

Bajé mi mirada hacia su vientre y pude darme cuenta que ni siquiera se notaba. Lo que hacían los corsés…

Sonreí.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar a Bella…

El maldito escote era tan pronunciado, que la fina tela se movía de manera sensual cada vez que bajaba los escalones agachada, haciendo que mi amiguito se despertara de su corta siesta.

-Estás hermosísima- susurró mi amigo a mi lado con voz de imbécil, pero hoy le perdonaría, hoy era digno para ser un poco marica…

-¿Quién de las tres?- murmuró papá con una sonrisa mientras bajaba el último escalón.

-Las tres absolutamente, pero mi hermana hoy brilla de manera especial…- bien… una mariconada más y podría ser el último día del mundo, que no lo consentiría…

-Gracias, Jazz- Rose de acercó a nosotros junto con papá y nos besó a cada uno en la mejilla- Estáis muy guapos- nos sonrió.

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar la música de fondo que indicaba que Rose tendría que estar saliendo del jardín y todos nos miramos a la vez.

-¡Vamos!- gritó la enana y puso bien la cola del vestido junto con Bella y los empujó- Te deseo mucha suerte, cuñada- Alice y Bella la besaron y Rose y mi padre se dirigieron hacia el jardín.

-Mi hermanita… está preciosa y radiante- murmuró Jasper y Alice lo abrazó muy contenta.

-Sí, hoy será el día más importante de sus vidas- susurró y se separó de él mientras lo cogía de la mano y salían del salón también.

-Tú sí que estás radiante, nena- la atraje hacia mí y le besé rápidamente antes de escabullirnos hacia el jardín.

Tengo que decir que llegamos a lo justo y nos sentamos en el primer banco, justo dónde estaba toda la familia más allegada.

-Estamos hoy reunidos aquí…- y bla, bla, bla…

No podía dejar de mirar a Bella.

Dios… estaba más que preciosa, más que hermosa… estaba simplemente perfecta…

Sus ojos estaban perfectamente maquillados de un azul oscuro con toques plateados en los lugares perfectos. Sus mejillas estaban adornadas con un ligero rosa y sus labios tenían un brillo especial.

Ese moño le hacía una cara de ángel puro y ese vestido, era una puta tortura para mí.

Bajé la mirada y me pude dar cuenta que las medias tenían un encaje delicioso… sólo yo podía verlo, ya que lo tapaba mi cuerpo. También pude darme cuenta que las uñas estaban pintadas del mismo azul que el vestido y de las finas sandalias plateadas.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró muy bajito para que nadie se enterase y sonreí.

-Admirándote, estás perfecta- le cogí la mano que descansaba en mi mano y se la besé con todo el amor que sentía.

-Tú sí que estás perfecto- me sonrió y me besó brevemente en la mejilla.

-Mis niños…- susurró mamá a mi lado y cogió mi brazo y el de papá- Míralos, Carliste, se ven tan felices- mi papá le cogió la mano y se la besó como yo lo había hecho hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

-Sí, lo serán, Esme, lo serán- Bella y yo sonreímos por sus palabras y presté atención al sacerdote.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas como esposa a Rosalie Lilian Hale?

-Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, te acepto a ti, Rosalie Lilian Hale como mi esposa- le deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular y le sonrió.

-Y tú, Rosalie Lilian Hale, ¿aceptas como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen?

-Claro que acepto, padre- susurró con voz ahogada e impciente mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo de mi hermano.

-Por el poder que se me ha otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer- el sacerdote sonrió- Puede besar a la novia- mi hermano cogió con delicadeza la cara de Rose con ambas manos y le beso con todo el amor que le profesaba.

Todos saltamos de nuestros asientos con aplausos y sonrisas.

Rose y Edward se acercaron a nosotros cogidos de la mano, con unas sonrisas envidiables en la cara y nos besaron a todos.

-¡FELICIDADES!- soltamos todos con un abrazo "comunitario".

Ahora sí que serían felices.

Nos separamos al cabo de unos minutos y pudimos ver cómo los padres de Rose de acercaron.

-Felicidades, hijos- murmuró la señora Hale con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Rose y corrió hacia ella, sin soltar la mano de Edward y la abrazó- Has venido, mamá…- varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Sí, hija, perdóname, perdóname por todo el dolor y daño que te he causado- Rose se apretó más a su madre y Edward y el señor Hale se dieron la mano.

-Claro que te perdono, mamá, por supuesto que sí- sonreí mientras pegaba el cuerpo de Bella al mío.

-Menos mal…- susurró Bella mientras miraba la escena- Pensé que montarían un espectáculo en plena boda…

-No, ellos saben lo que el convienen- dije seguro.

-Pues sí, la verdad- Bella me abrazó y me besó en el cuello- Ahora serán completamente felices- susurró con voz temblorosa y la separé de mí.

-No iras a llorar, ¿verdad, chica dura?- me miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… es imposible no llorar en las bodas, tonto- me golpeó cariñosamente en el brazo y me volvió a abrazar.

-Por supuesto- le sonreí a pesar de que no podía verme.

-Emmett, Bella…- nos llamó los señores Hale y nos separamos.

-Hola, señores Hale- saludé y Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ya sabía yo que un simple "perdón" no sería suficiente para Bella.

-Sólo queremos arreglar el pasado.

-El pasado es pasado, no se puede arreglar- la voz de Bella era afiliada, como la fina hoja de un cuchillo.

-Lo sé, hija, lo sé, créeme que lo sé- asintió la señora Hale- Sólo queremos pediros perdón por nuestras palabras y nuestras desfachatez… nos arrepentimos de todo- asentí, pero Bella no se movió ni siquiera un ápice- Sabemos que tardaremos en ganarnos vuestra confianza, pero sólo queremos lo mismo que vosotros: la felicidad de Edward y Rose.

-Vaya… ahora sí que sabe cómo se llama su yerno- de nuevo, intervino Bella con la misma voz- Sea como sea, no tienen que estar bien conmigo, sólo tienen que satisfacer a su hija en todo- dicho esto cogió mi mano y nos fuimos de allí, dejando a los señores Hale con la palabra en la boca.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?- nos cortó el paso mamá y Bella asintió.

-Sí, mamá- sonreí al escuchar llamarla así- Sólo les he puesto los puntos sobre las íes- mamá asintió y nos abrazó a ambos.

-Bueno… sólo queremos que el día de hoy sea perfecto para Edward y Rose- los dos asentimos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija- escuchamos a Carliste hablar con Rose y los tres sonreímos.

Nos unimos a ellos.

-Felicidades, Eddie- abracé a Edward y él, por primera vez en la vida, no se quejó por mi mote.

-Gracias, Emm- estaba absolutamente feliz.

Nos separamos y Bella hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Vamos, machote, ya lo has conseguido- sonreí al escuchar a Bella.

-Sí, no lo hubiera conseguido sin vuestra ayuda- Edward se separó de Bella y nos miró a ambos- Gracias, de verdad, chicos- sonreímos.

-¡BELLA! ¡EMMETT!- gritó Rose y avanzó hacia nosotros con elegancia y nos abrazó a ambos- Gracias a los dos, chicos, soy muy feliz y todo gracias a vosotros- asentimos.

-Nada de gracias, cuñada- le besé en ambas mejillas y le sonreí- Sabéis que lo hacemos con todo el gusto- Bella me apretó la mano en señal de asentimiento.

-No se le nota la barriguita…- murmuró mi hermano cuando Rose se separó y ésta lo miró.

-Alice puede hacer maravillas- asentimos todos con una sonrisa y en ese momento, un flash hizo eco en nuestros cuerpos.

-¡EL FOTÓGRAFO!- gritó Alice, que inesperadamente, estaba detrás de nosotros con Jasper, papá y mamá y nos hicimos unas cuántas más.

Me acerqué a Bella un poco más y la cogí de la cintura, sintiendo todo su calor, olor y la suavidad de la tela del vestido.

Me tragué el gemido y ella me miró.

-Vamos al baño…- murmuró Bella con voz ronca hacia el resto mientras cogía mi mano y me arrastraba hacia la casa.

Sonreí.

-Mejor… quédate conmigo, Emmett- me agarró del brazo mi padre- Quiero presentarte a unos compañeros médicos.

-¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde?- una mano la tenía agarrada de la de Bella y la otra la tenía mi padre.

-No, hijo, no creo que Bella se pierda en la casa a estas alturas, ¿no?- sonrió a Bella y ésta asintió.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo- su voz era jodida, totalmente jodida y me soltó la mano.

Me tragué el gemido de frustración que casi sale de mi garganta.

-Vamos, están ahí- señaló a un grupo de hombres de mediana edad y sólo pude sonreírle y acompañarle hasta ellos…

Saludamos a todos y cada uno de ellos y el último se incorporó en un segundo.

-Oh, amigo Carliste- saludó un hombre con cara simpática y abrazó a mi padre.

-George, hola- mi padre sonrió y se separó de él- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, tienes una nuera preciosa.

-Gracias, lo es- sonrió mi padre y me miró- Éste es mi hijo Emmett.

-Oh, Emmett- el hombre me estrechó la mano- He oído hablar tantísimo de ti- sonreí.

-Espero que bien, señor Jefferson- el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto, el futuro médico…- pensó- Tienes madera para serlo, hijo, aprovéchate de estos viejos para conseguirlo- señaló a todos los hombres, que ahora nos estaban mirando.

-No, claro que no- sonreí con diversión.

-Vamos, chico, lo que necesites, puedes contar con nosotros.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias, señor- asentí y le sonreí.

-El placer es mío, ojalá y mi hijo fuese como tú y quisiera seguir los pasos de su padre…- dijo el hombre abatido.

-Bueno… no se preocupe, seguro que estará orgulloso de él haga la carrera que haga- le aseguré y el hombre asintió.

-Seguro, hijo, seguro- el hombre miró a un lugar determinado- Y tengo que decir que tienes una novia muy guapa- le sonreí y miré hacia dónde él estaba mirando.

Allí, andando como un ángel entre las múltiples miradas de todos, se encontraba mi pequeña…

Su sonrisa era radiante y elegante. Sus andares iban en sincronización perfecta con sus altos zapatos y la fina tela del vestido iba y venía, enseñando lo justo, sólo lo justo para no volverme loco y quitar esas miradas babosas de todos de un puñetazo y encerrarla en nuestra habitación hasta que estuviese saciada.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó por completo cuando el fotógrafo le pidió que posara. Ella tan educada y cordial como siempre, asintió y se hizo un par de fotos en unas posturas de lo más formales.

Mi sonrisa volvió de nuevo al ver la decepción en la cara del fotógrafo.

Toma esa, capullo.

Esa cara, esa boca, ese cuello, ese cuerpo y ese carácter son míos, novato.

Pero lo que no me gustó fue que Bella se acercó a él y le dijo algo, a lo que éste palideció. Luego, se acercó un poco más y le susurró algo muy cerca del oído, haciendo que el muy gilipollas se quedara con la boca abierta.

Sea lo que sea, ése imbécil estaba intentando saltarle al cuello a mi novia.

-Sí, Bella es preciosa también, la verdad es que tengo a bellezas en mi casa- murmuró mi padre sin dejar de mirar a Bella, cortando las millones de ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza para dejar sin huevos al puto fotógrafo.

Mi mirada se conectó con la suya y anduvo hasta mí como ella sólo podía hacerlo.

-Buenas noches- saludó cordialmente a todos en general.

-Oh, es más bella de cerca- murmuró Jefferson y si no fuera porque vi su anillo de casado y su mediana edad, ahora mismo le estaría borrando esa sonrisa…

-Gracias, señor- le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a papá- Carliste, te quiero muchísimo- le besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó- Gracias por hacer todo esto por Rose y Edward.

-Nada me hace más feliz, hija- papá se separó de ella y la besó en la mano.

-Ha sido todo un placer, señores- su voz me estaba calentando… joder, cuando se ponía dócil y señorial era para comérsela aun más… y se giró hacia mí- Vamos, mi amor- me cogió de la mano.

-Un placer, señores, espero verles muy pronto- los hombres asintieron y el señor Jefferson habló.

-De verdad, hijo, si tienes alguna duda o quieres comentarme algo, sólo házmelo saber- el hombre sonrió.

-Claro, no se preocupe y muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de qué- apreté su mano una vez más y Bella y yo salimos de allí.

-Has estado provocando a todos los hombres de la fiesta… te mereces que te pegue a la pared y me entierre en ti como un puto animal…- le susurré mientras andábamos por todo el salón de celebración, dándome cuenta que ya estaban casi todos los invitados sentados, disfrutando de la variedad de bebidas y conversaciones.

El salón improvisado al aire libre había quedado mucho mejor de cómo me había imaginado, pero claro… era Alice.

-Mierda…- gimió y pude oler su sexo húmedo.

-¡CHICOS!- gritó Alice y rodé los ojos.

Por Dios… ¿es que no iban a dejarnos ni siquiera cinco minutos a solas?

**Bella pov.**

Me pude fijar en que todo había quedado justo como Rose había querido…

Los manteles de un fino rosa con centros de mesa preciosos. Que se completaban con velas color marfil y rosas blancas decorando cada mesa discretamente. Y las sillas tenían el mismo color que el mantel, pero decorado con un lazo de color marfil, igualando con las velas y las rosas de los centros.

En el centro del gran salón, se encontraba una enorme fuente de hielo, en forma de cisne, dónde caían chorros de agua totalmente controlados y delicados.

Estaba en un serio problema de hormonas… de eso me había dado cuenta cuando había llegado al salón interior y estaba realmente frustrada.

No soportaba más las ganas de abalanzarme encima de Emmett y tirármelo hasta cansarme…

Joder… estaba pensando como una auténtica pervertida.

"Eres una pervertida" gritó una vocecilla en mi interior y decidí acallarla de un plumazo.

Esperé lo suficiente como para que todos creyeran que había ido al baño y me encaminé de nuevo hacia el salón exterior, andando con cuidado de no toparme de lleno con el suelo por los quince centímetros de tacón que llevaba…

Me pude fijar que todos estaban mirándome, tantos hombres como mujeres, pero no me importó. Alcé mi barbilla, justo como me había enseñado la vida y seguí mi camino hasta encontrarme con el famoso fotógrafo.

-Señorita, ¿está disponible?- tenía la voz de un jodido psicópata.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sí, quiero decir… ¿está disponible para posar?- ya… claro, ésa faceta suya de ligar estaba un poco pasada de moda.

-Claro- me puse lo más normal posible y pulsó dos veces el botón de la cámara, provocando que el jodido flash me dejara cegada un momento- Espero que todas y cada una de las fotos las mande en perfectas condiciones- me acerqué más a él, dándome cuenta que no dejaba de mirar ni mi escote ni mi cuerpo…- O te dejaré sin pelotas, ¿entendido?- su cara se trasformó.

-Cla… claro, bombón- me acerqué aun más.

-Me vuelves a llamar bombón y la única foto que harás será la de tu funeral, gilipollas- le di un golpe muy "cariñoso" y pude ver cómo Emmett me comía con la mirada, o más bien, se comía al gilipollas de mi lado…

Claro, imbécil, un paso más y mi enorme osito te dejará sin ganas de flirtear.

Me dirigí hacia Emmett y Carliste me presentó a todos sus colegas del hospital y universidad. Los saludé cordialmente, le dije a mi padre que lo quería y salí de allí tan pronto como pude con Emmett.

Lo único que me faltó para lanzarme a su cuello fueron sus calientes palabras...

Joder...

Mierda, me había corrido de anticipación...

-¡CHICOS!- pero claro... la maldita enana tenía que venir y joderlo todo...-Tenemos que hacernos una fotos los seis juntos- aclaró la enana tan enérgica como siempre.

-Claro- murmuré desganada- Vamos, cariño- tiré de Emmett y pude ver diversión y perversión en sus orbes azules.

Bajé mi mirada y contemplé una vez más ese pedazo de cuerpo envuelto en ese traje tan elegante y sexy…

Por Dios… juro que mataría a Alice por haberlo vestido de esa forma… Aunque debo decir que fue gusto de Emmett…

Joder… la familia Cullen, sin duda, tiene un gusto especial por la moda.

Sólo le quitaría esa hebilla de ese cinturón, le bajaría un poco el pantalón y el bóxer a la vez y me metería esa enorme y gorda envergadura en mi centro tan necesitado…

Sonreí como la zorra que era y anduvimos detrás de la enana hasta que llegamos a la mesa principal, dónde estaríamos todos sentados.

Sentí la mirada de toda la población masculina sobre mí y la mirada de todas las féminas sobre Emmett…

Lo apreté más contra mí y pude ver esa sonrisa socarrona que estaba segura provocaría los desmayos de todas las mujeres aquí presentes…

-¡Chicos!- Rose se levantó y nos abrazó de nuevo- Estoy tan feliz…

-Lo sé- murmuré yo separándome de ella- Es lo que menos te mereces, preciosa- me sonrió feliz.

-¿Cómo está el nuevo recién casado?- preguntó Emmett y Edward le sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Y tú que tal te encuentras, Rose?

-Perfectamente bien, aunque mi bebé no opina lo mismo… creo que quiere que este corsé desaparezca de mi cuerpo y pueda moverse a sus anchas…- todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Oh, ahí viene el fotógrafo- la enana estaba más que emocionada…- ¡Jazzy!- cogió la mano de Jasper y lo besó ardientemente.

-Enana, contrólate- la voz de Emmett era jodida y estaba suponiendo que estaba tan necesitado como yo…

Sonreí con ganas.

-Sonreíd- nos gritó el fotógrafo y saltó el maldito flash de la cámara, dejándome momentáneamente cegada.

-Por favor- intervine yo cuando recuperé la visión del todo- Háganos una foto a mi novio y a mí- el señor mujeriego se quedó con toda la cara partida y Emmett le sonrió con toda la arrogancia del mundo.

-Cla… claro.

Puse un brazo sobre su cintura y mi otra mano libre en mi pierna echada hacia delante. Mientras que Emmett tenía su brazo en mi cintura, estrechándola con ganas y su otro brazo pegado a su cuerpo, como un auténtico modelo salido de una revista…

-Estupendo, gracias, encargue dos copias, por favor- murmuré sin dejar de mirar a Emmett.

-Por supuesto, señorita…

-Ah, quiero otra- le dije, de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a mi precioso novio.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y pude ver el puro amor y la pura pasión hirviendo en sus preciosos pozos azules.

Sentí el flash impactar en el perfil de mi cara y sonreí como una imbécil.

-De ésa, también dos- le aclaré al fotógrafo/mujeriego antes de darle un beso de película a mi pequeño osito.

Sentí más flashes a nuestro alrededor, pero sólo era consciente de mi mundo con Emmett. Ahora mismo no existía nadie más.

Su lengua se adentró en mi boca y jugamos una batalla en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Justo cuando iba a separarme de él y pedirle que por favor nos fuésemos y se enterrase en mí como un puto animal, justo como a mí me gustaba, Esme y Carliste nos interrumpió.

-Joder…- susurré sobre sus labios y sentí su frustración caer por todo su cuerpo.

-Emmett, Bella, vamos a comer- nos dijo Carliste mientras carraspeaba y me separé del adictivo cuerpo de Emmett y le sonreí por educación.

-Sí…

Mierda…

¿No nos iban a dejar ni cinco minutos a solas?

* * *

¿Tenéis un minutito para hacerme feliz? ¡COMENTAD, POR FAVOR!


	30. Capítulo 30: Bodorrio II

_**Capítulo 30: Bodorrio****_

**Bella pov.**

Comenzamos a comer entre risas y burlas, pero claro… en ninguna de ellas entrábamos ni Emmett ni yo…

Estábamos un poquitín frustrados y un poquitín impacientes por lo que queríamos hacer en este mismo instante… y por supuesto, no ayudó en nada tener su mano izquierda rozando mi centro con una suavidad escalofriante…

-Me alegro mucho que hayáis decidido venir, señores Hale- murmuró Carliste después de limpiarse la boca pulcramente con la elegante servilleta.

Sí… una alegría inmensa… tener que soportar a este par de falsos en la misma mesa…

-Oh, por favor, llámeme Katherine- dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en mi vida.

Suspiré por no decir ninguna barbaridad de la que me pudiese arrepentir más tarde…

-La verdad es que actuamos muy mal ese día… mi hija- cogió a Rose de la mano y le sonrió- es demasiado joven y sólo quiero su bienestar por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ya… por supuesto- murmuré yo antes de sorber de mi copa de vino y retarle con la mirada. Ella, por su parte, hizo lo mismo y me sonrió falsamente.

Vaya… ya me estaba yo cansando de esa sonrisilla…

-Muchas gracias, mamá- susurró Rose con una sonrisa y provocó que la "señora" Hale quitara su mirada de la mía para mirar a su hija- Estoy feliz de que estéis en este día tan importante para mí- se volvió hacia Edward- Sólo quiero ser feliz con mi marido el resto de mis días- sonreí con sinceridad por primera vez desde que me había sentado en la mesa.

-Y así será, hija- besó a Rose en la mejilla y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Edward- Y bueno… ¿cómo tenéis pensado hacer para mantener al bebé?- la volví a mirar, pero ésta vez taladrándola con la mirada- Porque, bueno… ninguno de los dos estáis trabajando y…

-Ayudaremos todos, no se preocupe- le sonreí más ampliamente y ella me miró de manera envenenada.

Emmett dejó de acariciar mi centro al notar la evidente tensión y me apretó el muslo para que lo mirara.

-No entres en su juego, nena, no vale la pena- me susurró bajo para que yo sólo me enterase.

Apenas asentí y seguí mirándola, o mejor dicho, comiéndomela con la mirada, en el más sentido estricto de la palabra.

-Por eso no tiene que preocuparse- intervino Esme mientras cogía la mano que tenía libre Edward encima de la mesa- Nosotros les ayudaremos en todo, tanto en lo económico como en cuidarlo- Esme sonrió maternalmente- Ya lo hemos hablado.

-¡ESTUPENDO!- chilló la muy…- Entonces… ¿habéis hecho separación de bienes o lo tenéis, por el contrario, en común?- claro… ahora entendía su punto.

El venir aquí y restablecer la relación con sus hijos era pura parafernalia… Sólo le interesaba lo que pudiese heredar Rose en este matrimonio, nada más…

Ahora sí que iba a liarse.

-¡CLARO!- grité de la misma forma, provocando miradas de los alrededores- ¿Cómo no iba a preguntarlo, verdad?- me miró con odio y repulsión y yo, sin embargo, le ofrecí la sonrisa más falsa de toda mi vida- ¡BRAVO!- aplaudí delante de las incrédulas miradas de todos.

-Bella, vamos a tomar el aire…- susurró Emmett cogiéndome el brazo para poder levantarme, pero me deshice de su agarre elegantemente.

-No- le miré y luego a ella- ¿Sólo le interesa el tema económico, verdad? Tanto su relación con sus hijos como el estado de salud de su futuro nieto no le importan nada…- sentí las miradas dolidas de Esme y Carliste, pero con eso lidiaría más adelante.

-¿Qué pretendes, Isabella?- preguntó con evidente repulsión en su voz, escupiendo el más puro veneno.

Nadie me llamaba por mi nombre completo desde que habían muerto mis padres… sólo Emmett, con él sólo era una excepción…

-Para usted, señorita Swan- me levanté de mi asiento y la taladré con la mirada- Pretendo destapar su falsa y evitar daños futuros a sus hijos, ellos no se merecen eso.

-Bella…- susurró Carliste mirándome con evidente incomodidad y lo miré.

-Perdona, Carliste, pero no puedo permitirlo.

-Bella… pensé que habías olvidado ese día…- murmuró Rose mirándome dolida y refiriéndose al día en que se había peleado con sus padres.

-Sabes que yo perdono y olvido, pero ante una situación como ésta, me es imposible- le pedí perdón con la mirada y volví a mirar a su madre- Ya no tiene que fingir más, señora Hale.

-Mira quien fue a hablar…- iba a seguir, pero mi preciada madre/suegra la cortó.

-Señora Katherine, por favor, no haga que me arrepienta de su presencia- hizo una pausa y me miró por unos breves segundos- Disculpe a Bella, ella está bastante nerviosa últimamente- me excusó como la buena madre que era.

-Gracias, mamá, pero no necesito que me defiendas- increíblemente no escuché ningún sollozo por parte de Rose.

-Bueno… ¿por qué no vas con Emm a tomar un poco el aire?- intervino Alice mirándome tranquilamente.

-Seguro- respondió Emmett y ahora sí, hizo un poco de fuerza y me sacó de allí de manera educada.

Llegamos a la entrada de la mansión e hizo que me parase en seco.

-¿Me puedes decir qué coño ha sido eso?- oh, oh… su voz era de frustración, confusión y enfado en estado puro…- ¿Te das cuenta que estás en la boda de Edward y Rose? Ellos no se merecen eso…- susurró mirándome directamente a los ojos y cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He sido yo la única que me he dado cuenta de todo?- me miró más profundamente que antes y me besó brevemente en los labios.

-Si te digo que no hay ningún problema, ¿lo creerías?- lo miré con los ojos abiertos- Vale… parece una locura, pero todo está controlado- aclaró sinceramente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo y yo me he enterado?- arqueé una ceja y él asintió pausadamente.

-Sí, pero antes que nada no quiero que te enfades…- me dijo serio.

-¿Enfadarme? Vamos… no me jodas, después de estar que me subo por las paredes por falta de sexo durante horas… una putita rica no va a poder conmigo- sonrió como un niño pequeño, dejando ver sus adorables hoyuelos cuando me escuchó.

-Bueno… de ricos no tienes nada ya…- abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Que los padres de Rose se han arruinado por culpa de la señora Hale- aclaró al fin- ¿Por qué crees que han venido justamente hoy? Sólo quieren que Edward y Rose se separen y coger un buen pellizco de ese divorcio…- abrí todavía más los ojos y miré hacia el salón dónde se estaba celebrando la comida.

-Es una hija de la grandísima puta- exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones y estaba dispuesta a ir y arrancarle la cabeza, pero Emmett vio mi intención.

-No merece la pena, mi vida, mírame- me cogió la cara, de nuevo, e hizo que lo mirase- Mis padres han hablado con ellos y después de esta "reconciliación"- hizo comillas con los dedos- No vendrán más por aquí…

-¿Y Rose y Jazz?- inquirí preocupada.

-Rose no sabe nada, como habrás comprobado con su pregunta- asentí- No hemos querido darle más motivos para que esté nerviosa, pero créeme, se dará cuenta por ella misma- me besó en la punta de la nariz- Y Jazz… Jazz sólo está hablando con ellos por pura educación.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo supisteis sus planes?

-¿No crees demasiado descarado venir aquí cuando te has arruinado y pedir que en el matrimonio de tu hija no se haga separación de bienes?- lo pensé, juro que lo pensé, pero sólo veía todo rojo por la furia.

-Ésa me va a escuchar…- intenté zafarme de su agarre en mi cara, pero sus manos bajaron a mi cintura y me aprisionaron ente su cuerpo y la columna.

-No vas a hacer nada porque simplemente no merece la pena, no los veremos más, al menos no tan pronto- me besó en la frente- Rose se dará cuenta, es inteligente, todos lo sabemos, pero no queremos decirle nada y Jazz está inmunizado a ellos ya, por lo que no hay problema- asentí a duras penas- No te preocupes por nada más, sólo por darme el placer que necesito desde que te vi con este maldito vestido…- susurró antes de atacar mis labios sin ninguna piedad.

Mis manos volaron hacia su nuca y tiré de sus cabellos cuando profundizó el beso con su lengua. Esa lengua que hacía maravillas en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Adentré mi lengua un poco más en su boca y presioné la suya, enroscándola y sintiendo fuego con cada caricia que me daban sus expertas manos, que bajaron y apretaron mi trasero con fuerza.

Gemí.

-Vamos dentro- susurré cuando me separé lo justo para poder respirar.

-Vamos al baño…- susurró con voz ronca y atacó mis labios de nuevo.

Me separó de la columna y agarró mis muslos y levantó un poco mi vestido para alzarme y enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Cuánto agradecía ahora esas horas ejercitándose…

Gemí cuando su miembro se restregó con mi necesitado centro…

-Mierda, nena… puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí…- susurró mirándome a los ojos y prometiéndome un tiempo de placer absoluto.

Volvió a atacar mis labios y nos movimos hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Joder, tío… vaya mujer…- murmuró un idiota cortando mi momento de calentón.

Me giré un poco para mirarlo y pude darme cuenta de cómo miraba mi trasero sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¿Eres imbécil?- el tío abrió la boca subiendo su mirada a mi cara.

-Déjalo, ¿no ves que es idiota?- Emmett estaba tan necesitado que ni siquiera le importaba que otro tío mirara el trasero de su chica…

-Con esa cara de gilipollas es imposible que encuentres a una mujer como yo ni ninguna otra, vete afuera a jugar a los coches, cariño- le guiñé y cogí la cara de Emmett con ambas manos y aplasté mis labios en los suyos.

-¡Perdona!- sonreí y nos perdimos hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina y al baño.

-Me excitas demasiado cuando estás así de enfadada y así de peligrosa…- susurró a un centímetro de mi boca, mirándome con los ojos oscurecidos.

-¿Sí?- asintió sonriendo como un niño pequeño y entramos en el baño y cerró la puerta con el pie- Me gusta ser peligrosa contigo, cariño- sonreí de manera traviesa y lo que obtuve fue un gemido por su parte, subirme encima del lavabo y abrir mis piernas con determinación.

Con una mano cogió mi cuello y me acercó a él con dureza y estampó sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios en los míos, mientras que con la otra, retiraba el tanga y se adentraba en mí de una sola estocada.

Gemí fuertemente.

¿Cuándo coño se había deshecho del pantalón y del bóxer?

-Joder… eres tan estrecha…- gimió en mi boca y me excitó aun más… otra vez sentir piel con piel…- Coge un puto preservativo de mi chaqueta…- susurró a duras penas y dejó de moverse para facilitarme el movimiento.

Solté su cabeza e hice lo que me dijo.

-No llegas a traer y te hubiera matado… lo juro- le susurré antes de rasgar el aluminio y ponérselo casi con violencia.

-¿Está mi nena impaciente?- jugó conmigo, pero no dejé que lo hiciera por más tiempo.

Agarré con fuerza su nuca con una mano y lo atraje a mi boca, mientras que con la otra me ayudaba a incorporarme un poco del frío mármol para meterme su miembro de un fuerte jalón.

-JODER…- gritó al sentirme y sonreí por la fuerza de su excitación.

Seguimos besándonos y sus dos manos bajaron a mi trasero y lo cogieron para posicionarme mejor en su miembro y estuviera todavía más cerca de su cuerpo. Como si eso fuera posible…

Yo, por mi parte, adentré mis manos en la chaqueta y le desabroché todos los botones. Acaricié su duro pecho y abdomen por encima de la camisa y juré que me iba a venir en ese mismo instante…

Su cuerpo ardía y me estaba enviando oleadas de placer allí dónde las necesitaba…

Nuestras respiraciones eran totalmente erráticas y sus envestidas eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas.

-Dios, Emmett… mierda…- gemí en su boca y sus labios pasaron por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello y allí succionó a su antojo, lo justo para no dejarme marca.

-Me vuelves completamente loco…-sonreí con satisfacción por sus palabras mientras arañaba su espalda por encima de la fina camisa.

Su boca bajó un poco más y echó para al lado la tela de mi pecho y mordió mi sensible pezón con fuerza, haciéndome gemir como una verdadera loca…

-Me encantas…- le susurré mientras sentía cómo mi clímax se acercaba cada vez más…- La tienes tan grande, Emmett…- eso pareció encantarle y ahora sus envestidas eran más fuertes y más cortas que antes, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y gemir como la perra que era- ¡EMETTT! DIOS… ¡SIGUE!- grité desgarrándome la garganta, pero me importaba un carajo.

-¿Te gusta, eh, princesa?- oh, joder… ese maldito nombre fue lo único que me faltó para que mis paredes se contrajeran, apretándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo y dejarme venir…

-Mierda… ¡Emmett!- enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y mis largas uñas en sus brazos, sintiendo sus grandes músculos contraídos en las palmas de mis manos.

-Oh, nena…- gimió cuando su clímax vino.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y dejó su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza mientras los espasmos del orgasmo de iban.

Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su espalda y lo acaricié con suavidad mientras tranquilizaba mi respiración.

-Eres… eres increíble- susurró con voz entrecortada y yo subí mi cabeza lo justo para poder mirarle y sonreírle.

-Tú sí que eres increíble, osito- sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita y besó mis labios suavemente.

Escuchamos los golpecitos en la puerta y nos miramos con diversión.

-¿Está ocupabo?- era la voz de un niño pequeño y no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho…

-¿Un niño?- murmuró Emmett con la voz casi normalizada- Vamos, no me jodas…- me tapé la boca con ambas manos y le hice un ademán con la cara para que contestara- Sí, chiquitín, está ocupado, puedes ir al baño de arriba.

-¿Al de apiba?- soporté la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir nuevamente de mis labios y miré a Emmett nuevamente.

-Anda, ayúdale mientas que arreglo el desastre en que estaré hecha…- murmuré muy bajito para que el pobre no pudiera escucharme y le besé brevemente en los labios.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- sonreí como una idiota.

-Me hago una ligera idea- le besé de nuevo- Yo también te amo.

Se quitó de entre mis piernas y tiró el condón a la papelera. Se subió la cremallera del pantalón y miró atrás de mí.

-Vale… pero primero encárgate de limpiar el vaho del espejo, ¿ok?- solté una risilla mientras asentía y me besó una última vez antes de salir con cuidado de no abrir mucho la puerta- Te esperaré en el salón- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me pregunté si esto sería una historia para contar a nuestros nietos…

Solté una gran carcajada y me bajé con dificultad del lavabo.

-Mierda…- susurré dejándome caer con cuidado sobre los altísimos tacones y me giré para mirar el desastre del espejo y el mío propio…

Cogí un poco de papel higiénico y lo limpié, encontrándome con mi cara…

Mis ojos estaban inesperadamente casi perfectos, si no fuera porque tenía una lágrima, de las risas, en el lagrimal, haciendo que la línea de agua se distorsionara un poco.

Mi frente estaba perlada en sudor y mis labios estaban libres de cualquier labial, brillo o lo que sea que tenía antes…

Y mi moño estaba mejor que antes, ahora sí era un moño informal…

Sonreí como una cría y me arreglé la ropa, subiéndome las medias y ajustando mi tanga bien.

Me mojé un poco la cara para refrescarme y me sequé con la toalla, no dejando ni rastro de maquillaje en ella.

-Alice, eres un genio- murmuré para mí y eché un último vistazo a mi atuendo antes de salir del baño.

Me encaminé hacia el salón y me crucé de brazos esperando a que mi adonis personal bajara las escaleras y se rencontrase conmigo.

-Emm…- escuché la voz infantil de nuevo y miré hacia la cima de las escaleras encontrándome con Emmett y el pequeño, que por cierto, era guapísimo- ¿Tienes nopia?- solté una risilla al escucharlo hablar y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Se dice novia y sí, tengo- aclaró revolviéndole los rizos color oro al pequeño.

-¿Y es buapa?- negué divertida y me acerqué hasta los pies de las escaleras mientras veía cómo bajaban.

-Mucho, es perfecta…- susurró y su mirada se encontró con la mía- Se llama Bella.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y el pequeño me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Tú eres Pella?- me agaché a su altura y le sonreí tiernamente mientras tocaba su mejilla sonrosada y caliente.

-Sí, soy Bella- me sonrió, dejando ver dos pequeños dientecillos recién salidos- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Emmett también se agachó a nuestra altura y me acarició la espalda.

-Yo soy David- dijo perfectamente y sonreí más ampliamente.

-Pues eres muy guapo, David- me acerqué a él y le besé en otra mejilla.

-¿Emmett es la pestia?- me miró con intriga y solté una pequeña carcajada mientras giraba mi mirada a la de Emmett.

-Pues la verdad es que sí- asentí sonriente y Emm me dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

-Oye, que yo soy el osito mimoso- dijo dolido y le besé en la mejilla también.

-¿Mioso?- sonreí aun más y miré al pequeño.

-Sí.

-Pero e mu dande- ahora sí que solté la carcajada de mi vida, provocando que Emmett y el pequeñajo riesen también.

-Créeme si es grande…- murmuré para mí misma pensando en una parte de su preciada anatomía en concreto…

-Mmm, me alagas…- me susurró en el oído y sólo pude sonreírle.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?

-Chinco- dijo enseñando su manita con los cinco deditos.

-Que mayor…- susurré con una mano en la frente y él soltó una pequeña risilla risueña.

-Ah, David aquí estás- exclamó una voz femenina detrás nuestras y nos levantamos los dos y nos giramos a la vez- Buenas tardes- nos sonrió una preciosa mujer tan rubia como David- Soy la madre de David- me ofreció su mano y después a Emmett- Me llamo Megan.

-Encantada, Megan- le sonreí y dejé que el pequeño se pusiera a nuestro lado.

-Un placer- murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa brillante.

-Este pequeño demonio me tenía loca buscándolo… se empeñó en ir solo al baño- soltamos una risilla- Dice que es muy mayor…- susurró con ojos divertidos y ambos asentimos.

-Y lo shoy, mami- murmuró pasando delante de nosotros y acercándose a su madre- Mida, mami, son Pella y la Pestia- la mujer soltó una risilla y nos miró.

-No para de hablar de su película favorita desde que la vio por primera vez…- nos aclaró.

-Pella es tan buapa como en la pedicula, mami- sonreí dulcemente hacia él y le pellizqué suavemente una mejilla.

-Es un encanto- Emmett me cogió la mano.

-La verdad es que lo es- concordó Emmett y la mujer nos sonrió amablemente.

-Sí- miró al niño y le revolvió esos rizos rebeldes- Bueno… me espera mi marido, ha sido un placer.

-Igualmente- dijimos al unísono y Megan cogió la mano de su hijo.

-Adiós, Pella y Pestia- sonreímos como críos y vimos cómo se alejaban.

-Que inteligencia tiene… - murmuré fascinada- Es increíble cómo ha asociado la película con mi nombre- reí y me puse enfrente de él- ¿S encuentra mejor, Bestia?

-Oh, por supuesto, Bella- sonrió haciendo aparecer esos dos hoyuelos que tanto amaba y me besó brevemente en los labios- Vamos a la fiesta- asentí y salimos de la mansión cogidos de la mano.

Sorprendentemente, cuando llegamos a la mesa, ni los "adorables" señores Hale ni Rose ni Jazz estaban en la mesa…

-Hola- saludamos los dos cuando llegamos a la mesa y Edward y Carliste se levantaron con una educación exquisita cuando iba a sentarme en mi sitio.

-Gracias- les murmuré con una sonrisa y ellos me la devolvieron- Carliste, Esme- los llamé y todos me miraron intrigantes- Os pido perdón a vosotros y a todos por mi escena de antes, la verdad es que no debería haber dicho nada… no era mi problema- bajé la mirada y sentí la mano de Emmett coger la mía con fuerza.

-Hija…- sentí cómo Carliste se levantaba de su asiento y venía hasta mí. Después también sentí otra silla moverse- No tienes que pedir perdón, de verdad- me levantó el mentón y me sonrió cálidamente- Esos señores se merecían tus palabras y más…

-Sí, cariño, no te preocupes, ya se está solucionando todo…- exclamó y la miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿A qué te refieres, Esme?

-A que Rose ya se ha dado cuenta de todo, sólo le ha faltado escuchar un poco más a su madre para saber sus intenciones…- me miró maternalmente y me acarició un mechón que tenía al lado de mi cara- Imagino que ya te lo habrá explicado Emmett, ¿no es así?

-Sí- asintió y me abrazó desde atrás.

-Nunca olvides que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, eso no lo olvides jamás- sonreí como una tonta y abracé, con mi mano libre, sus brazos enrollados en mi cuello.

-Gracias, Esme- miré a Carliste- Y gracias a ti también, Carliste, sois muy comprensivos- me besó en la mejilla y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-No te preocupes, Bells, tus palabras eran las que todos estábamos pensando decir en cualquier momento- intervino Edward y asentí.

En ese momento, llegaron Rose y Jazz, ambos con caras normales, no había ni rastro de lágrimas ni de tristeza en sus ojos…

-¿Cómo os encontráis, hijos?- murmuró Esme después de besar mi cabeza y acercarse a ellos.

-Bien- susurró Rose con voz monocorde- En realidad, mejor que antes, gracias por ayudarme a abrir los ojos, Bells- me sonrió con alegría y se acercó a mí para abrazarme- No podía creer lo que estaba imaginando mi cabeza, pero menos mal que siempre estás ahí para ayudarme- me apretó contra su pecho y sonreí.

-No tienes que dármelas- solté la mano de Emmett por un momento y le correspondí al abrazo- Siempre te ayudaré y defenderé de todo y de todos, ¿recuerdas?- asintió y se separó de mí con sus ojos brillantes.

-De todas formas, gracias- me besó en ambas mejillas y se giró hacia Emmett- No sabes la suerte que tienes de tenerla, Emmie- le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a Esme y Carliste para abrazarles también.

-¿Estás bien, tío?- preguntó Emmett mientras me cogía la mano y se dirigía hacia Jazz cuando se hubo sentado al lado de él.

-Perfectamente, no sabes el peso que me he quitado en encima, macho…- murmuró con total sinceridad y luego se volvió hacia Al y le besó en la mejilla- Te amo- le susurró y ella le besó en los labios suavemente.

-Y yo a ti- se separó de él y comenzaron a tener una de esas conversaciones que sólo ellos podían tener.

-Te quiero por todo lo que eres, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- susurró Emm en mi oído y sonreí como una idiota.

-Lo sé y yo te quiero a pesar de que eres una Pestia- los dos soltamos una sonora carcajada y todos en la mesa se nos quedaron riendo con confusión e intriga.

-¿Nos contáis el chiste, rebeldes?-preguntó Edward y lo miramos.

-Bueno…- empecé yo- Es que nos hemos hecho amigos de un pequeño de chinco años, que se llama David y que además, piensa que somos la Pella y la Pestia y que la Pestia es mu dande…- todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, provocando que las mesas de los alrededores también rieran sin compasión.

-Dios… eso sólo os pasa a vosotros, ¿verdad?- preguntó Al con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno… nosotros somos divertidos, enana- Emmett le sacó la lengua infantilmente y Al le tiró un pico en la cabeza.

-Calla, Pestia dande…- otra ronda de carcajadas y juro que ya me dolía hasta las costillas y el abdomen de tanto reír.

Esto era una fiesta, joder… esto era lo que tenía que haber en ella, risas y diversión.

Terminamos de comer entre más risas y ocurrencias graciosas y llegó el momento de cortar la enorme tarta de diez pisos.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- gritó un hombre.

-¡VIVAN!- gritamos todos al unísono.

Lo siguiente fue cómo Rose y Ed cortaban la tarta con una distinguida espada, que tenía Carliste en su despacho para estas ocasiones, y después se miraron con el mayor amor del mundo entero.

Edward le puso un poco de tarta en la nariz y se la besó para quitarle toda la nata pringosa.

Todos reímos.

Una chica del catering se encargó de cortar trozo por trozo, todos iguales, de la tarta y ha repartirlos entre todos los invitados.

Después, llegó el brindis y Rose y Ed enrollaron sus brazos alrededor del otro y bebieron un poco de champán.

Todos bebimos y aplaudimos por los recién casados.

-¿Sabes que eres condenadamente sexy, verdad?- me susurró Emm muy cerca del oído, sintiendo su cálido aliento rozar mi lóbulo- ¿Y que voy a tener que pelearme con todos los tíos de la fiesta porque no paran de mirarte, verdad?- sonreí mientras negaba divertida y me giré para estar frente a él.

Me acerqué lo justo para quedar a un centímetro de su boca y la miré con ansia y lujuria.

-¿Y tú sabes que como sigas hablando como el hombre de las cavernas, voy a encerrarte y no vas a salir de nuestra habitación hasta que yo lo diga, verdad?- subí mi mirada y sonreí de manera sexy y provocativa cuando vi sus ojos oscurecerse por segundos.

-¿Sabes que no vas a dormir esta noche, verdad?- siguió con su juego de palabras, provocando que su dulce y cálido aliento impregnara mi hambrienta boca.

-Ya lo tenía asumido, mi amor- le guiñe y lo besé con hambre en esos adictivos labios.

-¿Podéis dejar un poco para esta noche?- nos interrumpió Alice con voz burlona.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da, enana?- susurró Emm antes de besarme de nuevo, provocando que riera sobre sus labios.

-Pues que es hora de que Edward le quite las ligas a Rose y se las ponga a las mujeres que él decida- recordó y yo sonreí con más atrevimiento que antes hacia mi osito.

-Perfecto…- murmuró él sin una pizca de humor- ¿No puedo ponérsela yo a Bella?- pidió como un niño pequeño y me pareció tan tierno…

-Nop, tiene que ser el novio, así que andando- me cogió del brazo y con una fuerza increíble para su pequeño cuerpo, me jaló y me hizo seguirla con Emmett detrás de mí.

Edward cogió el micrófono que se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile improvisada y se dirigió a todos nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo con la educación que le caracterizaba- Les agradezco tener su presencia el día de hoy y para hacerlo más memorable, ahora toca el rato que todos lo hombres esperan, ¡EL MOMENTO DE LAS LIGAS!- gritó sonriendo, provocando que todos los hombres gritaran como animales en celo, bueno… todos, menos mi osito, que miraba a Edward como para querer matarlo.

En ese momento, sonó una canción demasiado erótica para menores y sonreí como una imbécil al pensar que los propios novios eran menores…

Dios… las copas me estaban afectando.

-Como vea que te está metiendo mano, lo mato- me susurró con voz seria y yo me giré para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Sabes que te ves auténticamente adorable cuando te pones celoso, verdad?- su cara no se relajó ni un ápice.

-No tiene gracia…- negué con burla y le cogí la cara con ambas manos.

-Sabes que Ed jamás haría eso, no te pongas tonto, si fuera otro tío, yo misma diría que no- asintió con una sonrisa burlona y me besó en los labios.

-Todo esto…- acarició mi cara y fue bajando con sensualidad por el centro de mis pechos, mi abdomen, mi centro y mis muslos- es mío, ¿queda claro?

-Totalmente- susurré a duras penas por toda la sensualidad que derrochaba su cuerpo.

Me giré hacia donde estaba Edward y sentí los brazos de Emmett en mi cintura, estrechándola posesivamente.

Sonreí.

-La primera señorita será… Alice Cullen- gritó Edward posicionando a Rose con cuidado para que pusiera una pierna encima de una silla, para así tener mejor acceso a las ligas.

-Puedo ver la cara de perversión en mi hermano…- murmuró Emmett mirando la escena.

-No seas tonto- me susurré para que nadie más se enterara y vi que Jazz se acercó a mí y se quedó a nuestro lado.

-Porque es su hermano, si no, lo mataba…- susurró y yo rodé los ojos.

-Venga, vamos… ¡Vivan los hombres de las cavernas…!- no pude evitar decirlo y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Jazz se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa.

Edward le quitó la liga a Rose con una paciencia increíble y la sacó por completo de manera sensual, dejando ver el fantástico zapato de Rose. Luego, se giró hacia Alice y se la puso con cuidado.

-¡Guapa!- gritó un hombre con voz borrachilla y pude ver cómo los nudillos de Jazz se ponían blancos al apretarlos con fuerza.

-Relájate, es sólo un piropo- le recordé tocándole el brazo y pareció relajarse ante mis palabras.

Vaya par de celosos…

Bufé por lo bajo.

La siguiente, inesperadamente no fui yo, si no, la madre de David.

La pobre mujer, Megan, se ruborizó de inmediato cuando Edward le cogió la pierna y deslizó la liga por su hermosa pierna.

-Ésa es la reacción con los Cullen…- susurré yo para mí misma y Emmett rio por lo bajó, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

Edward siguió llamando a mujeres y sentí cómo Emmett se relajaba con cada liga menos en las piernas de Rose…

Después de unas quince mujeres más, quedaba sólo una media en la pierna de Rose, una azul pastel, la única de ese color y volvió a coger el micrófono ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Sólo queda una y ésta ya tiene dueña…- murmuró buscando con la mirada a la futura dueña y su mirada conectó con la mía.

Ya sabía yo de quién iba a ser esa última media…

-No me jodas…- murmuró Emm al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

-Es de una persona muy especial, mi cuñada- siguió mientras me sonreía como un pequeño crío- Ella es especial tanto por dentro como por fuera y se merece todo lo bueno que pueda pasarle en la vida- bajó la mirada y la subió hacia la mía, de nuevo- Ella es Isabella Swan, por favor, Bella, ven aquí- me ofreció su mano y yo, totalmente avergonzada por sus preciosas palabras, solté a Emm y me encaminé hacia mi cuñado.

Casi toda la población masculina silbó cuando hice mi aparición delante de Ed. Cogí su mano y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Gracias por tus palabras- lo abracé y le besé en ambas mejillas antes de ponerme al lado de Rose- Te ves impecable, cariño- le guiñé y ella me sonrió.

Ed le quitó la liga a Rose con una delicadeza extrema y luego se dirigió a mí.

-Gracias por todo, Bella- susurró antes de coger mi pierna y posicionarla en su pierna- Te ves radiante, aunque preferiría que no se lo dijeras al cavernícola de mi hermano…- no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar sus palabras, justo como yo había pensado hacía una media hora…

Escuché más silbidos por parte de los hombres del público y la puso justo en medio de mi muslo, dejándola debajo del encaje de mi media.

-Gracias a ti por ser así- bajé mi pierna y puse mi vestido en su sitio y lo miré directamente a los ojos- Cuídala mucho, Ed, se lo merece- le sonreí y lo abracé una última vez antes de encaminarme al público.

-¡Debería ser ilegal tener ese cuerpo…!- gritó uno cuando bajé el primer escalón de la pista.

-Joder… ¡Bella, te amo!- dijo un imbécil.

Seguí mi camino, pero vi cómo Emmett venía hacia mí con claro enfado y me paré al pie de los escalones.

Pasó por mi lado y miré, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo cogía el micrófono.

-Esta hermosísima mujer es mía, absolutamente mía, caballeros- dijo con la educación exquisita Cullen- Así que babead ahora…- dejó el micrófono en su lado y me cogió por la cintura de manera posesiva y me besó ardientemente delante de todos, absolutamente todos…

Mis manos fueron hacia su nuca y lo siguiente que pasó, me hizo sonreír como una idiota.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados y familiares, aplaudieron ante el arrebato de Emm y yo no pude estar más que encantada.

Cuando tuvimos que respirar, nos separamos y pegamos nuestras frentes.

-Hombre de las cavernas…- susurré con la respiración agitada y él sonrió con sus dos hoyuelos.

-Di que si, cuídala- gritó una mujer y sólo pude coger su mano y encaminarme hacia nuestro lugar inicial.

-Eso ha sido vergonzoso…- le susurré cuando todos se hubieron calmado.

-En absoluto, has estado de puta madre, tío- murmuró Jazz dándole un suave golpe en la espalda, lo que provocó que Emmett sonriera arrogantemente.

Comenzó a sonar el típico vals para abrir el baile y Ed y Rose comenzaron a moverse en la pista con una elegancia innata.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita?- Emm hizo una reverencia ante mí mientras cogía mi mano, lo que me hizo reír.

-Por supuesto, caballero del siglo XV.

Le cogí su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile.

Además de la elegancia innata de los Cullen, había que sumarle el moverse con una gracia y elegancia inigualables.

Terminó el vals con todos los invitados bailando y luego, el dj, puso una música más marchosa.

-Vamos, Bells, hay que cambiar a Rose y vestirla para su viaje- casi gritó Alice con Jazz a su lado.

-Sí, vamos- miré a Emm y le besé en los labios brevemente- Te amo, hombre de las cavernas- sonrió por mi apodo y me besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo.

Alice me cogió de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la mansión.

-¿Dónde está Rose?- pregunté cuando no la vi por ningún lado.

-Está en la habitación descansando de los tacones- asentí mientras subíamos las escaleras con una prisa sorprendente, ya que los innumerables centímetros que llevábamos dejaban mucho que desear para hacer algo más que caminar por una zona lisa…

Alice abrió la puerta de su habitación y nos encontramos a Rose casi desvestida.

-No puedo retener más al bebé aquí dentro…- dijo con ternura en su voz y asentimos las dos.

-Por supuesto, vamos, ayúdame, Bells- hice lo que me pidió y le quitamos el vestido y el corsé en un momento.

-Uf, qué alivio…- susurró acariciando su abultadita tripa.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- le pregunté mientras le hacía un masaje en los pies.

Alice se fue al armario a sacar el precioso vestido rosa que le habíamos comprado para la ocasión.

-La verdad es que no… ya están fuera todos los nervios, ahora sólo quedan mis hormonas revolucionadas y con ganas de sexo…- movió sus cejas sugestivamente y sonrió macabramente.

-No cambiarás nunca…- negué con la cabeza divertida mientras sonreía.

-Oh, vamos… tú eres peor que yo- arqueé una ceja y ella sonrió ampliamente- Yo también escuché los gemidos de anoche… y dijiste que debía descansar…- solté una carcajada.

-Ya… claro.

-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de sexo y mis hermanos?- ahora la rubia soltó una carcajada de las suyas, de esas que parecían salir del interior de la garganta de un camionero y Alice y yo no pudimos evitar seguirla.

Le recogimos los mechones que se habían soltado por las horas y la ayudamos a vestirse.

-Perfecta- susurré yo cuando la pusimos enfrente del espejo de pie para que pudiese mirarse.

-Increíble… te queda como un guante- murmuró la enana con una sonrisa casi dolorosa.

-Gracias, chicas, gracias por todo- se volvió hacia nosotras y nos abrazamos las tres- Os quiero muchísimo- sonreí y la apreté más contra mi pecho.

-Nosotras también te queremos, rubia- murmuré y ella soltó una risilla por las sacudidas de su pecho.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar unos meses y tener al nuevo integrante de la familia entre nuestros brazos…

* * *

¿Tenéis un minutito para hacerme feliz? ¡COMENTAD, POR FAVOR!


	31. Capítulo 31: Celos, lujuria y sólo tú

_**Capítulo 31: Celos, lujuria y sólo tú...**_

**Emmett pov.**

-¿Quieres que te limpie la baba que te llega hasta los pies?- murmuró Jazz burlón interrumpiendo mi momento de pensamientos calientes con el hermoso trasero de Bella moviéndose con ese estilo y ese desdén que le caracterizaba.

-¿Quieres que te mande al carajo?- le dije quitando mi mirada de Bella, cuando dobló la esquina del jardín, y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, vamos, tío- me golpeó el brazo- No te pongas así, es que tenías cara de obseso sexual…- sonrió burlonamente y yo bufé.

-Estás envidioso, eso es todo- declaré seguro mientas buscaba con la mirada a mi hermano- ¿Dónde crees que estará Edward?- le pregunté a mi "gracioso" cuñado mientras seguía buscando a Edward con la mirada.

-Allí está- señaló a su derecha y miré en esa dirección, encontrándome con Edward hablando con la putona de Tanya y Lauren.

-¿Qué hacen esas con Edward?- Jasper se encogió de hombros y me encaminé hacia ellos.

-No sé quién coño las habrá invitado- murmuró Jasper mientras me seguía desde atrás.

-No tendrán ni invitación…- dije seguro y llegué hasta ellos, provocando que esos dos pares de ojos me miraran de arriba abajo con lujuria y deseo.

-Emm- se acercó Tanya e intentó abrazarme, pero me alejé rápidamente de sus brazos de serpiente.

-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí, Tanya?- le pregunté sin ningún rodeo y se puso una mano en el pecho pareciendo dolida.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Emm?- rodé los ojos.

-Llámame Emmett, por favor- le pedí mirándola con asco.

-Como sea- dijo con su irritante voz- Estamos aquí, Lauren- señaló a Lauren y después a ella- y yo para felicitar a Edward- mi hermano me miró mientras se encogía de brazos.

-Bien, pues ya podéis iros- les invité "cordialmente" a que se fueran.

-Que grosero eres, Emmett…- contestó Lauren mirándome con sus ojos de zorrona- Pensaba que te alegrarías de vernos…- oh, sí, claro…

-Ya ves que no- dije sin más.

-Vaya si te ha cambiado esa mosquita muerta…- murmuró mientras se miraba su manicura recién hecha.

-¿Cómo la has llamado?- ahora sí que se me estaban inflando los cojones.

-Como lo que es- ahora me miró y me acerqué a ella.

La cogí del codo con fuerza y la miré de manera amenazante.

-Ah, suéltame, bruto, me haces daño- intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero, lógicamente, no lo consiguió.

-Emmett…- me advirtió Jazz detrás de mí, pero lo ignoré.

-Será la primera y última vez que ofendes de esa manera a Bella- apreté aun más el agarre y pude ver cómo palidecía, pero se recompuso al instante.

-¿La primera? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- sonrió cínicamente y yo le apreté aun más- ¡SUÉLTAME!- chilló con su voz aguda y juro que los oídos me pitaron.

-No seas más hipócrita y vete de una puta vez- le dije soltándola con desdén y alejándome de ella lo suficiente para que su perfume no me empalagara.

-Oh, claro que no me iré- murmuró mientras se sobaba el brazo con su otra mano- Quiero ver a la "preñadita" de una vez… es el notición del pueblo- ahora sí que la iba a reventar…

Sentí dos manos en mi cintura y me paré abruptamente al saber quién era.

-Tanya, vete, por favor, no quería llegar a esto, pero me estás obligando- dijo mi hermano al fin.

-Dios, Edward… ¿por qué la has embarazado? Podrías haberte acostado conmigo y no tener esa enorme responsabilidad…- sentí cómo esas manos se tensaban y dejaban mi cintura rápidamente.

-Bella…- la llamé, pero ella me ignoró por completo.

-¿No te vas a ir de una puta vez? ¿Segura?- murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia Tanya de manera totalmente amenazante.

-Oh, por favor… la que faltaba para completar el circo…- puso los ojos en el cielo de manera dramática y cuando iba a coger a Bella del brazo, sentí cómo Jasper me agarraba.

-Sabes en lo que terminará esto…- le susurré a mi cuñado y sentí su agarre más fuerte en mis brazos.

-Creo que es lo que necesita esa zorra- me dijo de la misma forma.

-Aquí el único payaso, o payasos…- miró también a Lauren- Sois vosotras dos, ¿qué mierda hacéis aquí?

-JA JA JA- rio hipócritamente- No me hagas reír, mosquita muerta- se acercó a Bella con paso decidido. Ya sólo quedaba un escaso metro entre ellas- Eres peor que nosotras, vas de buena y después te lías con los dos hermanos Cullen…- su mirada era amenazante.

-¿Celosa, Tanya?- dijo Bella de manera burlona, soportando su fuerte carácter y no darle una bofetada a esa cualquiera.

No quería que esto llegara a las manos y pareciera una pelea de auténticas gatas…

Sabía cómo era Bella cuando defendía lo que era suyo.

-¿Celosa, yo?- rio de nuevo- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Soy la mejor y la más popular del instituto a pesar de que no soy la reina de primavera este año…- sonrió cínicamente- Tú, aun teniendo ése título, no vales nada- la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Todavía no has superado que te haya quitado el puesto de la reina de primavera?- se acercó un poco más y ya me estaba preocupando por la paciencia de Bella…- Ay, Ay, Tanya… no debes ser rencorosa y mucho menos, meterte con mi familia…- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Familia? Venga ya, eres una simple recogida que tuvieron la obligación de acogerte a ser una huérfana de mierda…- ahora sí que lo vi todo rojo, pero más aun, por la sangre de Tanya corriendo por su nariz y labios.

Bella le pegó el puñetazo de su vida a Tanya y ésta se puso una mano en la zona dolorida mientras se tambaleaba violentamente.

-Hija de puta, como vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia y decir algo de ellos, sea bueno o malo, lo hayas dicho tú o no, te mataré, ¿queda claro?

-Bella, por favor…- pidió Edward y Jazz me soltó para dejar que me acercara a Bella.

-Mi vida…- le susurré mientras la cogía por la cintura y la apartaba de esa zorra.

-Mira cómo le has dejado la cara…- murmuró Lauren mientras cogía a su amiguita del brazo.

-Y no será nada en comparación a lo que os haré a vosotras dos y vuestro grupo de putas roba novios- se estremecieron ambas- Y como vea alguna mirada fuera de lugar o escuche algún comentario cuando Rose se incorpore al instituto, corred, porque no habrá sitio para escondeos de mí, ¿queda claro?- les amenazó mientras intentaba moverse, pero se lo impedí. Aun así, cuando las dos vieron que Bella se movía hacia ellas, retrocedieron- Ahora, fuera de aquí- les escupió y las dos salieron corriendo despavoridas.

-Joder… eso ha sido… ha sido…- intervino mi hermano sin dejar de mirar a Bella y yo la giré para mirarle a la cara.

-Al parecer no tuvo suficiente ese día que se inventó que nos estábamos besando…- murmuró mirándome a los ojos, encontrándome con unos destellos que amenazaban con ser las primera lágrimas.

-Shh, olvídate de lo que ha dicho esa zorra, no vale la pena- la abracé y les di una mirada a los chicos para que me dejaran solo con ella.

Lo hicieron y Jazz me indicó que ayudaría a Edward a meter las maletas en el coche de papá para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-Mi vida- intenté separarla de mi cuerpo, pero me lo impidió.

-No te separes de mí- me pidió en un susurro y yo la apreté aun más contra mi pecho, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su caliente cuerpo en el mío.

-Jamás lo haré- le juré y puso su cara apoyada en mi pecho, sintiendo cómo se mojaba mi camisa…

Estaba llorando y todo por culpa de esa zorra…

-Bella, por favor, olvida las palabras de esa arpía, no quiere más que hacerte daño, no dejes que lo consiga, por favor- le pedí y ella se separó de mí con los ojos llorosos.

Me partió el alma verla así.

-¿Crees que no sé que es mentira, Emmett?- cerró los ojos brevemente y los abrió mientras que recomponía su voz- Sé que todo lo que ha escupido esa puta es mentira, pero me ha recordado que al fin y al cabo, soy una huérfana de mierda que ha perdido a sus padres de la peor manera…- la acerqué a mi pecho nuevamente y cogí su cara con las dos manos.

-Escúchame bien, Isabella Marie Swan, eres la mujer más perfecta y fantástica que conozco, daría mi vida por ti y todos los de esta familia, también- las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, nuevamente, por sus preciosas mejillas sonrosadas- No quiero que llores más- le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares- Eres huérfana, sí- un sollozo salió por su boca- pero, todos en esta familia intentan que no lo recuerdes- la miré más profundamente- Todos te queremos, princesa, eres una Cullen más, con esa faceta Swan que tanto me enloquece- conseguí hacerla sonreír un poco- La muerte de tus padres te hizo madurar antes de tiempo y créeme que eso es lo mejor que te pudo haber sucedido- dejó de llorar y alzó una ceja.

-Tonto- sonrió y me miró con amor- Yo también os quiero, por eso os defiendo con uñas y dientes, no puedo consentir que se ensucie ningún nombre de la familia y menos por esa boca asquerosa- asentí y quité los dos mechones que tenía pegados en la mejilla y se los puse detrás de la oreja.

-Lo sé y no tienes por qué ponerte triste y mucho menos llorar- le sonreí- Te juré un día que no te volvería a ver llorar nunca más y lo estoy incumpliendo- bajó la mirada, pero yo hice que me mirara- No quiero que llores nunca más por nada ni por nadie, ¿entendido?- asintió- Le has dado la elección de su vida, eres una fierecilla- soltó una pequeña carcajada que me hizo sonreír ampliamente- No creo que vuelva a insultarnos, ahora sí que estoy seguro- dijo recordando la primera pelea que tuvo con Tanya.

-Eso espero, porque no ha sido una amenaza lo que le he dicho, ha sido una realidad- me aclaró.

-Créeme, yo te ayudaré a tapar el cadáver- le guiñé y la acerqué a mí, o mejor dicho, a mis labios- Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa que conozco y quiero que estés conmigo siempre, feliz y con esas palabras que tanto me gustan, saliendo de tu boca- sonrió y miró hacia mis labios, tentándome- Te amo- le susurré antes de posar mis labios en los suyos.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y las mías bajaron hacia su cintura, estrechándola y pegándola más a mi cuerpo. Su lengua juguetona se adentró en mi boca e hizo las maravillas que siempre hacía. Incitándome a jugar con ella en todo momento.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos, puse mi frente en la suya.

-Te amo, te amo y te amo más que a todo en esta vida- sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también te amo más que a todo, osito- me dio un breve beso y levantó su mirada hacia la mía- Gracias por tus palabras- me sonrió de nuevo.

-Sólo digo la verdad, princesa- le besé en la punta de la nariz- Vamos, no quiero que me llamen pederasta o algo así…- soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno… tienen unos veinte días para decirlo…- dijo juguetonamente y yo asentí.

Sí… Bella cumpliría dieciocho años el 13 de Septiembre.

-Aun así, no quiero que me separen de ti- sonrió divertida y me besó en la mejilla antes de cogerme de la mano y tirar de mí.

-Me daría igual que un pederasta como tú abusara de mí- me guiñó el ojo y ahora sabía que ésta era la Bella que yo quería.

-Oh, no, no querrías que te pervirtiera de esa manera…- dije dramático mientras avanzábamos hacia la casa.

-Oh, sí, sí que querría, créeme- solté una carcajada y negué con la cabeza.

-Mejor…- me paré en seco y la cogí de la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo. Sentí su respiración hacerse errática en cuestión de segundos con mi cercanía- porque esta noche pienso pervertirte hasta que no me queden más ideas en la mente…- le susurré muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Sí?- se separó un poco de mí y me miró atrevidamente- Lo estoy deseando- me guiñó y me besó en la comisura de mis labios con arrogancia.

-No me tientes…- le susurré y ella tiró de mí para reanudar nuestra marcha.

Cuando llegamos, Rose y Edward estaban cogidos de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras. Todo el salón estaba repleto por los invitados, que aplaudían y silbaban a la vez.

-Justo a tiempo…- susurró mi nena mientras se ponía en primera fila y a mí me dejaba contemplar su lindo trasero en mi miembro.

-Sí- le susurré antes de besarle en el cuello suavemente, provocando un ronco y bajo gemido por su parte.

Sonreí con arrogancia.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- gritaron todos a la vez y aplaudimos sonoramente cuando la feliz pareja se besaron con pasión.

-Este Eddie no aprende…- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza y Bella giró su cara lo justo para verme amenazadoramente.

-¿No puedes dejar de pensar en cosas eróticas ni un momento?- me dijo con la burla pintada en su tono de voz.

La apreté más contra mi pecho y mi amiguito se despertó de su breve siesta.

-No, y todo eso es por tu culpa, señorita Swan- restregué mi miembro en su trasero y de su boca salió un gemido audible, que provocó que la pareja que estaba al lado, nos mirara raro- Mira lo que provocas con tu actitud…- la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible y sentí cómo se restregaba contra mi recién excitado miembro.

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁIS!- gritó la enana justo enfrente de nosotros, provocando que muchas miradas se posaran en nuestras excitadas caras…

-Joder…- susurró Bella sin apenas voz y sonreí como un verdadero gilipollas al saber lo que le provocaba.

-Vas a pagármelas, Swan, mañana no podrás moverte…- le susurré antes de soltarla y relajarme para que mi amiguito no me delatara.

-Mierda, tú sigue hablándome así y no me importará el prestigio Cullen- dijo cuando mi hermana alzó una ceja y comenzó a moverse hacia nosotros- Y no, no quiero moverme mañana…- cogió mi miembro con su mano derecha y lo apretó hasta el punto de hacerme gemir en medio de no sé cuánta gente…

-Vamos, hay que despedir a la pareja de recién casados- Alice sonrió y tiró de Bella, provocando que me quedara sin protección ante mi erguido miembro…

Hice lo más inteligente que pude en el momento: acercarme a Bella y poner mi miembro entre sus dos nalgas para que nadie pudiera verme en este estado… pero claro, Bella en vez de ayudar, tenía otros planes para mí…

-Posó su pequeña mano en mi amiguito y lo apretó suavemente, lo justo para saber que no se relajaría jamás…

-Mirad, se ven tan felices…- murmuró la enana totalmente melancólica y yo asentí a pesar de que no me veía…

Ahora mismo dudaba mucho tener voz.

Sólo pude ver cómo mi hermano mantenía cogida la mano de Rosalie con la suya y con la otra, acariciaba su vientre, que ya se le empezaba a notar.

-La verdad es que hacen una pareja estupenda…- murmuró Bella con esa voz maquiavélica y calculadora que tanto me gustaba escuchar- ¿Verdad, Emmett?- me apretó aun más y suspiré sonoramente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Emm?- Alice se giró justo cuando Rosalie y Edward pasaron por enfrente nuestra y me miró curiosa.

-Na… nada- conseguí decir soportando los apretones por parte de Bella en mi sensible zona- Como sigas así, no me hago cargo de mis actos…- le susurré a Bella muy bajito en el oído para que la enana no se enterase de nada.

-¿Nada?- se acercó un poco más a mí- Te veo…- señaló mi cara- No sé… ¿sulfurado?

¿Sulfurado?

Joder… no me hagas reír.

-No, para nada- le sonreí lo más convincente posible y tuve que cerrar los ojos y morderme la lengua cuando Bella bajó un poco mi cremallera, lo justo para meter un dedo y acariciar mi hinchado y sobre excitado miembro.

-Es verdad…- Bella me miró de reojo- No te veo buena cara… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo con la voz más inocente que pudo encontrar y la fulminé con la mirada.

-Perfectamente bien- le quité la mano de mi miembro y mi hermana me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sea como sea, vamos, hay que despedirse- la enana se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa, dónde todos los invitados se agolpaban para despedir a la feliz pareja.

¿Cuándo nos habíamos quedado solos?

Cogí a Bella por un brazo y la giré casi violentamente.

-¿Qué mierda est…?- no me dejó terminar, casi con la misma violencia que yo, me cogió de la nuca y estampó sus labios en los míos con un hambre y una avidez increíbles.

Mis manos se posaron en su estrecha cintura y la aplasté contra mi cuerpo sin ningún miramiento. Ella, hizo que me moviera y poco después, estampó mi cuerpo contra una pared, haciendo que mi espalda quedara totalmente pegada a ella.

-He sido muy mala y quiero que me castigues- susurró con la voz ronca antes de atacar mis labios sin ningún pudor.

Pude ver sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, haciendo que sus ojos fueran tan negros como el azabache… y todo por la excitación de todo su cuerpo.

Sonreí sobre sus labios y mi amiguito ya iba a explotar en mis pantalones…

Dejé de besarla en el cuello cuando no pudimos soportar el no respirar y comencé a besarla en el cuello, lamiéndolo mordiéndolo en ocasiones, provocando gemidos en mi oído demasiado calientes.

Y justo cuando iba a levantarla y subirla a mi cuerpo para ir al piso de arriba y hacerla mía con unas ganas indecentes, la voz chillona de la enana nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-¡CHICOS!- gritó mientras se acercaba a nosotros con su típico taconeo.

-Mierda… juro que voy a matarla…- susurré soltando a mi excitada novia y mirando asesinamente a Alice.

-Déjala en paz…- me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me miró intensamente- Tenemos toda la noche- sonrió arrebatadoramente y soltó mi cara para pasar sus dedos por mi pecho sensualmente.

-¡VAMOS!- ahora la enana me cogió a mí una mano, en vez de a Bella, y tiró de mí, consiguiendo no moverme ni un milímetro…- JODER… ¡VENGA!- la fulminé con la mirada y cogí a Bella de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el exterior.

Rosalie y Edward estaban delante del coche de mi padre con una sonrisa en sus labios y despidiéndose de todos en particular.

Nos acercamos a ellos y sonrieron aun más.

-Pasadlo bien- murmuró Bella mientras los abrazaba y yo la abrazaba a ella desde atrás.

-Tened cuidado- les advertí como el hermano y cuñado mayor que era y me miraron con diversión.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes- me dijo Rose con una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a mí y me abrazó cuando Bella lo hizo con Edward- Gracias por todo esto, Emm, sé que todos habéis colaborado para el viaje, de verdad, gracias- susurró con voz rota y la separé un poco de mí, comprobando lo que estaba sospechando.

-No llores, Rose- le sonreí y le limpié las lágrimas- Te lo mereces por soportar al capullo de mi hermano- soltó una risilla y yo ensanché mi sonrisa.

-Es muy bueno, ¿sabes?- lo miró por un breve segundo con mucho amor- Es todo lo que quiero en mi vida, él y mi hijo- se acarició su vientre y yo sonreí como un verdadero idiota.

-Lo sé- se separó de mí y me besó en ambas mejillas- Que tengáis un buen vuelo.

-Gracias, ¿queréis acompañarnos?- propuso y Bella le dio dos besos a Edward y se giró hacia nosotros junto con Edward.

-Sí, vamos- dijo emocionada y yo ladeé mi cabeza.

-Tendré que llevar mi coche y he bebido…- murmuré con la verdad y con unas ganas enormes de declinar la oferta para poder hacerla mía.

-Bueno… yo no he bebido- se acercó a mí y me susurró en el oído- Yo conduciré- me lamió la oreja y se separó de mí para guiñarme un ojo e ir hacia el garaje.

Si dijera que todos los invitados masculinos no miraron a Bella mientras ésta corría con una elegancia innata con ese vestido y esos tacones, sería una mentira…

-Está radiante- susurró Rose mientras la miraba y yo sacudí un poco mi cabeza y pensé en mi futuro sobrino para no tener que soportar una nueva dolorosa excitación…

-Sí- sólo pude decir y sentí una mano en mi espalda.

-Gracias por todo, tío- murmuró mi hermano y me giré.

-De nada, Ed- le abracé y cogí de mi bolsillo las llaves del regalo de Bella y mío- Toma- me separé de él y le sacudí las llaves en su cara.

-¿Qué…?

Se escuchó el sonido del claxon y todos nos giramos en esa dirección.

Jasper estaba conduciendo el nuevo BMW serie 1, que sería de mi hermano y de Rose, y Bella se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Oh, mierda…- susurró Rose mientras miraba fascinada hacia el coche.

-Pero, pero…- mi hermano tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y Alice me abrazó el costado de mi cuerpo.

-Creo que les encanta…- susurró y yo le revolví su pelo corto y le sonreí.

-Seguro que sí- pude ver cómo Bella se bajaba con la ayuda de Jasper y los dos esperaban impacientes la llegada de todos nosotros.

-¡JODER!- gritó mi hermano y corrió junto con Rose, hacia el coche.

-E… es un BMW, Ed, ¡un BMW!- gritó una Rosalie completamente emocionada mientras tocaba el capó.

Sí… nuestra futura mamá era una adicta a los coches… y sobretodo a los BMW.

-¿Os gusta?- preguntó Alice mientras nos acercábamos con mamá y papá, que hasta el momento, habían estado despidiendo a los invitados.

-¿Qué sí nos gusta?- Rosalie dejó el capó y se giró a nosotros- ¿Estáis locos, verdad?- todos soltamos una carcajada por su efusividad- ¡Era uno de los sueños de mi vida!- gritó y provocó que todos los invitados aplaudieran y rieran.

-Gracias, Emm, gracias- Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con efusividad- Joder, tío… gracias, de verdad, gracias- estaba muy emocionado y sonreí como cuando era un crío de apenas cuatro años.

-No tienes que dármelas, mejor dáselas a Bella, fue ella quién lo eligió- se giró hacia Bella y corrió hasta ella- ¡GRACIAS, BELLS!- gritó mientras la cogía y daba vueltas con ella.

-Son tan felices mis niños, Carliste…- susurró mamá con las lágrimas en los ojos y yo el besé en la mejilla.

-Nuestros, Esme, nuestros- dijo papá burlón y todos reímos.

-Gracias, Emm- Rose me abrazó y enterró su cara en mi cuello- No sabes la suerte que tiene Bella al tenerte, eres un buen hombre- sonreí y la apreté más contra mi pecho.

-Sólo quiero que seáis felices.

-Oh, vamos…- se separó de mí- Vais a conseguir que tenga mi primera pelea de matrimonio porque los dos querremos conducirlo…- solté una enorme carcajada- Si tuviera la edad, claro…

-Bueno…- intervino papá- Hemos conseguido que lo podáis conducir los dos sin salir del territorio de Forks….- la sonrisa de Rose fue tal que temí por su mandíbula.

-¿En… enserio?- mi hermano se puso a su lado y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Enserio- asintió mi padre.

-¡CHICOS, ABRAZO COMUNITARIO!- gritó Bella mientras corría junto con Jazz a nuestro encuentro.

Alice se acercó más a mí y yo la abracé con fuerza. Papá y mamá se acercaron y la parejita feliz también.

-Te amo- me susurró mi hermosa chica antes de abrazarnos todos con una felicidad infinita.

-¡OS QUIERO, MIS NIÑOS!- gritó mamá y todos los invitados aplaudieron y silbaron.

-¡Y NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!- dijimos todos al unísono y nos apretamos aun más.

Nos separamos y nos miramos con una enorme sonrisa en nuestras bocas.

-¡Tengo que probarlo!- murmuró mi hermano corriendo hacia el coche y Rose se giró también.

-¡OYE, SÉ UN CABALLERO Y DÉJAME A MÍ PRIMERO!- todos tuvimos que reír por su disputa y mi hermano asintió dejándole las llaves en sus manos- Ya tengo llaves, cariño- le enseñó sus llaves y todos volvimos a reír por la cara de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ha sido Jazz, tontín- le besó en los labios brevemente y se subió al asiento del piloto.

Edward corrió y se subió al del copiloto y dieron una vuelta por la enorme entrada de la casa.

-La verdad es que va con su personalidad…- susurró Bella mientras me abrazaba por el costado y dejaba su cara apoyada en mi brazo.

-Y que lo digas…- la abracé con el brazo que tenía libre y le besé en el pelo- Te amo, nena- subió su cabeza y alcanzó mis labios.

-¡QUÉ PASADA…!- gritó R ose mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y lo volvía a admirar como si fuera una reliquia del siglo pasado.

-Madre mía… qué cochazo, tío- murmuró mi hermano y sonreí sobre los labios de Bella- Mi turno, cariño- ahora fue Edward el que lo cogió y la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien…

-No preguntaré el por qué Edward y Rose saben conducir…- me susurró mirándome con una ceja alzada y yo sonreí como el niño más bueno del mundo.

-Tenía que entrenarlos…

-¿Con el jeep? No me jodas…- se quedó estática y me soltó a la vez que me miraba directamente a los ojos- No me jodas, Emmett Cullen…- sonreí más ampliamente y conseguí un puñetazo en el pecho- ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?

-Shhh, shhh- la callé y la atraje hacia pecho- Sólo ha sido una vez, ¿vale?- arqueó más su ceja- Y no ha sido con tu coche…- suspiró relajadamente y me acerqué a su oído- Ha sido con el de mamá- volví a mirarla a los ojos y los abrió mucho.

-Sabes que te matará si se entera, ¿verdad?

-Lo sabe y fue su idea- abrió más los ojos y ya le veía hasta las cuencas…

-Joder… cómo la manipulas- me empujó con una sonrisa y la atraje a mi cuerpo de nuevo para besarla con todas las ganas que estaba teniendo desde que había abierto esa apetecible boquita.

-Chicos…- carraspeó papá y nos separamos inmediatamente- ¿Vais a venir al aeropuerto?- Bella se giró hacia él.

-Sí, yo cogeré mi coche- y le besó en ambas mejillas y lo abrazó- Soy tan feliz, papá…- sonreí al llamarle así y los ojos de mi padre brillaron.

-Y yo a ti, hija, te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides nunca- Bella lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y mamá también se les unió.

-Os quiero tanto…

-¡OTRO ABRAZO COMUNITARIO!- grité yo con una sonrisa y todos nos encaminamos hacia papá, mamá y Bella, pero lo que nos causó risas y sorpresa fue que todos los invitados se habían unido a él, haciéndolo en vez de comunitario, mundial…

Sonreí como un crío por mis pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos nos separamos y nos sonreímos felices.

-¡Chicos, vamos, el vuelo sale dentro de media hora y ya deberíais estar en el aeropuerto!- gritó la enana mientras miraba su exclusivo reloj de muñeca.

-Pues vamos- dijo mi padre mientras le abría la puerta del coche a Rose.

-Mamá, papá, Jasper y yo nos quedaremos para despedir a los invitados, ¿vale?

-¿No te importa, cariño?- dijo mamá mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No, sabes que me encanta dar órdenes…- solté una carcajada junto con mi madre y Bella.

-Nunca cambiará…- susurró Bella.

-Te he escuchado, señorita- Bella sonrió aun más- Vamos o perderán el vuelo- Alice besó a mamá y a papá y se dirigió hacia Rose- Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?- le besó y a abrazó sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de que Rose ya estaba sentada dentro del coche.

-Por supuesto, os llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos, gracias por todo, cariño- se abrazaron una última vez y Alice cerró la puerta del coche.

-Gracias por todo, enana- Edward la abrazó fuerte- No sé qué habría sido de esta boda sin ti y tus locuras…- Alice soltó una risilla y se separó de él para besarle en ambas mejillas- No veremos dentro de quince días- le recordó y ella lo volvió a abrazar.

-Cuídala mucho, Ed, cuídalos mucho- mi hermano sonrió y me miró.

-Por supuesto.

Jazz también se despidió de su hermana y su recién estrenado cuñado y me dirigí junto con Bella hacia el garaje.

-No sabes la satisfacción que me da que sean tan felices…- susurró mientras soltaba mi mano y me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas- Quiero casarme contigo, Emmett Cullen- abrí mucho los ojos y me separé de ella.

-¿Es enserio?- sus ojos brillaron.

-Sí- dijo totalmente seria- No me lo has pedido, pero cuando lo hagas, ya sabes mi respuesta- sonrió y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo con rapidez.

-Te amo- uní nuestras bocas y la abracé con todo lo que sentía por ella- Esa propuesta sólo tendrá que esperar unos años…- susurré con la respiración agitada y volví a besarla.

Sus manos recorrieron desde los pelos de mi nuca hasta mi trasero, apretándolo fuertemente con sus largas uñas y haciéndome gemir cuando mi excitado miembro de rozaba con su sexo…

-¿No podemos declinar el ir al aeropuerto?- casi rogué y ella negó divertida mientras se separaba de mí por completo.

-Luego habrá un viaje de vuelta inolvidable, guapo… ¿te apuntas?- dijo con voz sensual mientras agitaba las llaves del Audi en sus expertas manos.

-Claro que me apunto- sonrió sensualmente y me guiñó.

-No te arrepentirás…- susurró con voz ronca antes de subirse al asiento del piloto.

Y vaya que no me arrepentí…

Joder… lo hicimos en todos los lugares posible para ser un coche… encima del capó, en todos y cada uno de los asientos, sentada en el borde del maletero…

Sólo era consciente de su boca entreabierta dejando escapar los gemidos calientes y seductores, de su perfecto cuerpo, de su pequeña y estrecha cavidad acogiendo a mi sensible e hinchado miembro y de esos tacones que se clavaban en la pintura metalizada del Audi…

* * *

¿Tenéis un minutito para hacerme feliz? ¡COMENTAD, POR FAVOR!


	32. Capítulo 32: Quince días de abstinencia

_**Capítulo 32: Quince días de abstinencia…**_

**Bella pov.**

Ya habían pasado quince días desde la boda de Edward y Rose y de esa perfecta noche que había tenido junto a Emmett…

Mierda… me estaba convirtiendo en una puta ninfómana… sólo quería hacerle el amor a mi osito una y otra vez…

Sonreí cuando recordé los arañazos del Audi en la parte delantera, justo al lado de las luces… todo provocado por unas estocadas más fuertes de lo habitual y por los altísimos tacones que llevaba esa noche…

-¿En qué piensas?- la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis macabros pensamientos y me giré para poder mirarle a la cara.

-En la magnífica noche que me diste hace unas dos semanas…- arqueé mi ceja de forma sensual y mi sonrisa favorita se asomó por su boca.

-Podría dártela todas las noches que quieras- movió las cejas sugestivamente y solté una carcajada mientras me lanzaba a su cuerpo.

-Eres perfecto, ¿lo sabes, no?- le susurré mientras le tocaba esos suaves rizos con la punta de mis dedos.

-Me hago una idea…- dijo burlón y yo le golpeé con el cojín en la cara.

-Fanfarrón…- le dije mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Sí, pero a ti te encanta…- susurró en mi oído y me estremecí por completo- Adoro lo que te provocan mis palabras- me acarició el cuello suavemente- Mis caricias…- me tragué el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de mi garganta, más que nada porque me había parecido escuchar golpes en la puerta…

Emmett me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y me miró con esa sonrisa tan adorable en su perfecto rostro. Me acarició la mejilla y miró hacia la puerta.

-Alice, seguro…- susurró Emmett dejando de acariciarme y saliendo de la cama tan sólo con un bóxer en su cuerpo de adonis perfecto.

-¡Chicos!- gritó la enana cuando Emm abrió la puerta- ¡Es nuestro primer día de instituto!- dijo emocionada entrando a la habitación como si fuera un huracán y se sentó a mi lado en la cama- ¿Todavía estáis así?- negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el fino reloj de su muñeca.

-Al…- gemí interiormente y me tumbé de nuevo en la cómoda cama.

-¡Vamos, Bells! Tengo que vestirte y maquillarte… ¡Vamos!- ahora sí que gemí de pura frustación…

-Enana, no…- cogí la almohada y me la puse encima de la cabeza en un intento vano por dejar de escucharla.

-Bells, Bellita, sí- escuché la risa de Emmett- Ya te he dejado dormir bastante… piensa que mañana tendrás que estar a las ocho allí y no a las doce, como hoy- terminó de aclarar mientras me quitaba al almohada de la cara.

-Menos mal que todavía tenemos uniformes, si no, me hubiera suicidado ya- otra vez sentí la risa de Emmett, pero esta vez más cerca.

Su varonil y suave mano me acarició el pelo y me quitó los mechones que tenía en mi cara.

-Ahora iremos para abajo, enana- murmuró Emm mientras me acariciaba el cuello y bajaba por mi columna vertebral, dándome un placer increíble.

-Te dejaré encima de mi cama tu conjunto, ¿vale?- dijo la enana mientras se levantaba de la cama y escuchaba el repiqueteo de sus tacones dar contra el parqué.

-Al- la llamé y escuché cómo se había parado- Gracias- me incorporé un poco y le sonreí.

-De nada, cariño- me sonrió alegremente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Es increíble…- sentí la sonrisa de Emmett en mi piel cuando comenzó a besar mi espalda desnuda.

-Tú, sí que eres increíble- sonreí sin poder evitarlo- Éste camisón te queda demasiado bien para no cogerte y hacerte mía un par de veces o tres…- susurró antes de besar mi brazo izquierdo.

-La verdad- me giré para quedar boca arriba y poder mirarle a los ojos- es que no me importaría para nada quedarme aquí contigo todo el día- le sonreí mientras enrollaba mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello- Me enloqueces hagas lo que hagas, Emmett, una simple caricia tuya es como si un puto volcán explotase en mi interior…- sus hoyuelos aparecieron tras su sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Bueno… eso es demasiado bueno escucharlo decir de tus labios…- sonrió más ampliamente mientras su mirada se dirigía a mi boca- Y tú no te imaginas lo que me provocas con un simple gesto…- susurró antes de acercarse a mí y presionar sus labios contra los míos.

Le mordí el labio inferior y escuché su placentero gemido salir de sus perfectos labios. Mis manos cogieron su cara y me separé de él porque si no, no podría parar y no llegaríamos nunca al instituto…

-Te amo- le sonreí ampliamente y él me besó en la punta de la nariz con dulzura.

-Y yo a ti, nena- me besó en la frente antes de salir de la cama, nuevamente, y dirigirse hacia el baño- Voy a ducharme, me encantaría que me acompañarás, pero ya sabes si lo haces…- ¿por qué todo lo tenía que susurrar con esa voz ronca y sexy que me volvía loca?

-No me provoques, Emmett Cullen…- me sonrió sensualmente antes de entrar en el baño y despojarse de su bóxer, dejándome ver su perfecto trasero duro y definido…

Oh, joder…

Sentí cómo me humedecía el tanga en un mísero instante…

Decidí salir de aquella habitación cuando escuché el sonido del agua golpear contra su fuerte espalda… ese sonido era único e inconfundible…

-Buenos días, cariño- la voz de Esme me hizo saltar como si fuera una ladrona en plena acción y escuché su maternal risa.

-Buenos días, mamá- le sonreí y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- me preguntó mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente- se separó de mí y me sonrió- La habitación del bebé ha quedado genial- susurró en voz baja como si Edward o Rose estuvieran aquí.

-No me digas…- asintió- ¿Has estado toda la noche terminando lo que quedaba?- asintió mientras sonreía ampliamente- Pero… pero si te dijimos que no hacía falta, hoy la podríamos haber terminado nosotros.

-Shh, no te preocupes- me acarició la mejilla- Rose llamó anoche para decirnos que llegaría esta mañana- abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Ya están aquí?- inquirí sorprendida y ella asintió.

-Sí, Carliste ha ido a recogerlos, deben de estar por llegar- sonreí tanto que temí por mi mandíbula.

-Oh, Esme- la abracé de nuevo- Les encantará…- cerré los ojos recordando el lote de trabajar que nos habíamos pegado todos para que la habitación del bebé estuviera perfecta…

**Flash Back.**

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo había que pintar un poco y montar una cuna…- gemí yo llena de pintura admirando el rosa pálido de la habitación.

-¿De verdad pensabas eso?- dijo Alice mientras dejaba la brocha llena de pintura blanca, de haber pintado un osito en la pared frontal, en el bote de pintura.

-¿Qué ingenua he sido, verdad?- Jazz y Emmett soltaron una enorme carcajada- Conociéndote, una habitación de bebé puede ser de lo más compleja…- rodé los ojos.

-Tiene que estar perfecta y para eso necesitamos lo mejor de lo mejor- la miré.

-Claro… tú sólo harías que una habitación de bebé tuviera más cosas que una habitación de un adulto…- ahora sí, los chicos soltaron la carcajada de su vida -Eres tan Alice…

-Sí y sabes que no hay dos como yo- me sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de su breve descanso- Tenemos que seguir o no terminaremos nunca…

-Alice, quedan diez días para que Edward y Rose vuelvan de la luna de miel- murmuró Jazz levantándose también del suelo.

-¿Y qué?- dijo la enana mientras volvía a coger la brocha- Tenemos que terminar de pintar la habitación y esperar algunos días para que se seque en condiciones- aclaró mientras seguía pintando otro osito justo al lado del primero- Mientras ventilamos la habitación para que el olor a pintura se vaya y no se quede aquí- señaló toda la habitación mientras seguí pintando. ¿Cómo demonios hacía eso?- Y luego, tenemos que montar las estanterías, colocar la cuna, el cambiador, el butacón para Rose y toda la decoración…- se giró hacia nosotros- ¿Y me decís que soy una exagerada?

-Lo eres y lo sabes…- intervino Emmett mientras se levantaba del suelo y me cogía por la cintura para acercar mi cuerpo al suyo- Pero, aun así, tienes un poco de razón…- la sonrisa tremenda de Alice fue tal que temí por su preciosa cara.

-Menos mal que mi hermano me entiende…- murmuró antes de girarse, de nuevo, hacia la pared para seguir con su tarea.

-Tú, dale muchas alas…- le susurré a Emmett antes de darme la vuelta y besarle brevemente en los labios- Está completamente loca…- le dije en el mismo tono y mi adorable osito comenzó a reírse.

-Te he oído, señorita- murmuró Alice dejando el segundo osito perfecto.

Rodé los ojos y le besé una última vez a Emmett mientras que cogía el rodillo y comenzaba, con ayuda de Jazz, a pintar el techo.

En ese momento, Esme llegó a la habitación.

-Chicos- nos llamó y paramos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarla- Me acaban de llamar de la fábrica de los muebles y me ha dicho que ya han llegado- todos sonreímos sin poder evitarlo- Mañana vendrán a traerlos.

-¡Perfecto!- gritó la enana- Espero que sean los que elegí y no tenga que patearle el trasero al dueño de la fábrica- solté una risotada ante sus palabras y me gané una sonrisa por su parte- Para mi sobrina tiene que ser todo selecto.

-Por supuesto- dije yo cuando terminé de reír y todos rieron.

-Está quedando genial- murmuró Esme mientras miraba toda la habitación- Sin duda, los muebles en ese tono le vendrán como anillo al dedo con esta pintura- Alice asintió.

-Sí, mamá, lo sé, tengo un gusto exquisito- todos volvimos a reír.

-Eh, tú, señorita modista, decoradora y loca- la llamé y todos me miraron con una sonrisa- Que el color beige lo comenzamos Emmett y yo con la cuna y el carro, ¿eh?- Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, os estoy adiestrando muy bien- negué divertida con la cabeza.

-Bueno, amores, voy a ir a recoger un par de cosillas que encargué para el bebé- todos la miramos- No me miréis así, tiene que tener algo de su abuela- todos reímos- Vuelvo en una hora, portaos bien- y se marchó de allí con su elegante andar y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué le habrá comprado al bebé?- pregunté en voz alta mientras seguía pintando el techo.

-A saber…- murmuró Emm mientras pintaba la esquina de la ventana.

Terminamos muy tarde ese día, más bien, de madrugada, ya que la enana quería que termináramos hoy de pintarla para que se comenzara a secar. Además, de que mañana llegarían los muebles y tendríamos que dejarlos en la habitación de Edward mientras se secaba la pintura.

-Ahora sí que estoy feliz- dijo Alice mientras miraba toda la habitación completamente pintada- Hemos conseguido nuestro objetivo, chicos- murmuró emocionada.

-Sin ti, no creo que lo hubiéramos conseguido- dije antes de bostezar en los brazos de Emmett.

Estaba realmente cansada.

-Bueno… todos hemos contribuido para ello- susurró Jazz mientras cogía a Alice de la cintura y la acercaba a su pecho- A mi hermana y a mi cuñado les encantará, ha quedado realmente preciosa- todos asentimos con una sonrisa cansada y cerramos la puerta para que el olor de la pintura no se impregnara en la casa.

-Ahora a descansar, que mañana será otro día- dijo la enana a modo de despedida.

-Sí, descansad- murmuré yo con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Emm y comenzó a moverse.

-Que durmáis bien- dijo Jazz, con la enana apoyada en su cuerpo, antes de entrar en la habitación de Alice.

Emmett me ayudó a andar lo poco que había hasta nuestra habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie antes de cogerme en brazos y llevarme hasta el baño.

-Voy a ducharte, nena- asentí sin tener si quiera fuerzas para hablar y dejé que me desnudara y que me metiera en la ducha.

Me enjabonó todo el cuerpo y el pelo con una suavidad y ternura increíbles para sus enormes manos.

-Eres absolutamente hermosa- sonreí y me enjuagó con agua caliente, relajándome por completo.

Me sacó de la ducha y me envolvió en una toalla. Se sentó en la taza del retrete y me sentó en su regazo para secarme el pelo con una toalla y cepillármelo con dulzura.

Cuando hubo terminado, cogió el secador del cajón de la encimera sin siquiera moverme ni un centímetro y me lo secó con una rapidez increíble.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama. Me puso un tanga limpio y una camiseta de las suyas.

-Descansa, princesa- me susurró tapándome con la fina sábana- Te amo- me besó en los labios suavemente y sonreí cansadamente.

-Yo te amo aún más, cariño, gracias- le agradecí y caí en la inconsciencia en menos de cinco segundos.

Los siguientes días fueron un total caos con lo de la habitación del bebé…

Menos mal que no se equivocaron con los muebles y fueron los que eligió Alice en un catálogo dónde sólo lo vendían por Europa, pero claro, la familia Cullen y sobretodo, Alice, conseguían todo lo que querían…

Los muebles eran absolutamente preciosos, más perfectos de lo que se veía en la revista y ni qué decir de cómo quedaba con la pintura rosa pálido.

Ya sólo quedaba un día para que los chicos vinieran, en realidad, horas, ya que eran las dos de la madrugada y mañana teníamos que ir al instituto para la presentación… menos mal teníamos que estar allí a las doce del medio día.

-No os preocupéis, chicos- nos dijo Alice cuando hubimos colocado todos los muebles, la cuna y el cambiador en su sitio- Mañana, antes de ir al instituto, yo me encargaré de colocar los peluches en las estanterías- los tres asentimos realmente casados.

-No hubiera pasado esto- señalé la habitación- Si tú, no te hubiera empeñado en cambiar la cuna unas mil veces para ver el sitio perfecto…- los chicos rieron con ganas.

-Todo tiene que quedar perfecto, nena- rodé los ojos.

-Claro…

-Sea como sea, todo está perfecto- dijo admirando la habitación y vaya sí lo estaba…

La cuna se encontraba justo en medio, a unos metros de la ventana y otros de la puerta. A su izquierda, se encontraban tres estanterías, ahora vacías, para colocar los peluches. Y Debajo de ellas, se encontraba el cambiador totalmente equipado. A su derecha, se encontraba un enorme armario con toda la ropita del bebé, además de un espejo y un perchero dónde colgaban pequeños abriguitos rosas y blancos…

Toda una monada, de verdad.

Justo al lado de la ventana, se encontraba el butacón dónde Rose le daría el pecho al bebé.

Y todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta blanca, completamente esponjosa y suave.

-Está perfecta, la verdad- susurré yo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ha quedado genial- murmuró Emm cogiendo mi cintura y acercándome a su enorme pecho- Es ideal para una princesita- sonreí aun más y su cabeza se dejó caer en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Al- la llamó Jazz- Y si es un niño… ¿qué harás, eh, listilla?- Alice se giró y miró a su novio.

-No lo será, Jazz, ¿dudas de mi virtud? Sé de sobra que será una niña…

-Sí, y el niño lo tendré yo, Jazz…- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos…

-Y así será, Bella, así será- dijo segura- Bueno, descansemos, creo que va siendo hora…- todos asentimos sin decir nada y fuimos saliendo de la habitación.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a descansar para el día siguiente.

**Final Flash Back.**

-Seguro que sí, hija- me besó en la frente y se separó por completo de mí- Voy a haceros el desayuno, bajad cuando queráis- asentí y vi cómo se alejaba escaleras abajo.

No pude evitar ir hacia la habitación del bebé y mirarla una última vez antes de ducharme y vestirme.

Abrí la puerta y el olor a colonia de bebé me impregnó de lleno.

Sonreí cuando entré, descalza para no manchar la moqueta, y vi las estanterías llenas de juguetes y peluches, pero lo que más me gustó fue ver los peluches de Mickey y Minnie encima de la cuna, justo delante del pequeño almohadón de plumas.

-Así que estabas aquí…- la voz de Emmett me sacó de mi momento de ensoñación y muy pronto, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi abdomen.

-Sí, no he podido evitar verla completamente terminada- puse mis manos encima de sus brazos.

-Es preciosa- asentí muy emocionada.

-Lo es, a Rose le encantará, es como un pequeño palacio de princesitas- Emmett soltó una risilla y me apretó más contra su ancho pecho.

-Sólo falta que nazca bien y que la disfrute- asentí y me giré para mirarle a esos dos pozos azules, en los que podría perderme sin ninguna dificultad.

-Y así será- le sonreí y le besé con un beso profundo, pero corto- Tengo que ducharme, mi vida, y vestirme…

-Sí, lo sé, he añorado no ducharte…- sonreí ante su mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno… tú mismo me dijiste que si me duchaba contigo, no saldríamos de allí en todo el día…

-La verdad es que no te mentía…- sonreí sin poder evitarlo- He tenido demasiadas noches de frustración mientras te duchaba una y otra vez y no te hacía el amor como quería…

-Lo sé… y créeme que yo no estoy mucho mejor… la enana no sé cómo se las apaña para dejarnos en abstinencia todo lo que ella quiere y más…- Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, ya es la segunda vez en menos de un mes que nos lo hace…- recordé ese mes de abstinencia con todo lo de la boda.

-Sí… menos mal que me quedaba el consuelo de que repitamos lo que hicimos la noche de la boda- le miré sensualmente.

-De esta noche, no pasará, créeme- me besó sensualmente y le agarré de los pelo de su nuca.

Sus manos acariciaron todo mi cuerpo con experiencia y sensualidad, volviéndome completamente loca. Las mías, bajaron hacia su cuello, pecho y abdomen… deleitándome con su fuerza y su tersura…

Me pegó más a su cuerpo y pegó su excitado miembro a mi sexo… incitándolo y llamándolo a partes iguales.

Gemí en su boca y sentí su sonrisa en mis labios.

Nos separamos jadeando cuando no pudimos respirar más tiempo y nos miramos con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Más vale que me vaya…- susurré con voz ronca y Emm asintió.

-Sí, más te vale o no me haré cargo de mis actos…- sonreí coquetamente sin poder evitarlo al escucharle decir esas palabras y le besé brevemente en los labios antes de despegar mis manos de su cuerpo y salir de la habitación de nuestras sobrina.

Me encaminé hacia la habitación de Alice y me dirigí hacia el baño directamente, sin detenerme en nada más.

Me quité el camisón y la ropa interior y me metí debajo del agua caliente. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y mi cuerpo de inmediato, además de que tenía un problema grave en mi entrepierna…

Decidí olvidarlo por completo y me duché más lentamente de lo habitual.

Masajeé suavemente mi cabello con el champú de Alice y me lo enjuagué de la misma manera. Dejé que actuara la mascarilla en mis puntas mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo y me lo enjuagaba.

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla extra gigante y esponjosa. Y cogí otra más pequeña para mi cabello.

Enrollé la pequeña en mi cabeza y comencé a secarme el cuerpo con rapidez.

O me daba prisa o llegaría tarde…

Cuando cogí la pequeña falda vaquera, sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Me la puse y cogí la blusa blanca que se cerraba con botones en el centro e hice lo mismo.

Miré hacia el suelo y me encontré con unos tacones de unos diez centímetros blancos y con el tacón de madera.

Preciosos.

-¿Quieres que le de a tu hermano un infarto o qué, Alice Cullen?- susurré cuando me miré en el espejo de pie.

La verdad que la enana daba en el clavo con todo…

Mis piernas parecían aún más estilizadas con las tablas de la falda y los altos tacones. Además de que me llegaba unos dos centímetros más debajo de mi trasero…

Y la blusa con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, no porque yo quisiera, si no, porque la diminuta blusa era así…

Me maquillé y me peiné con una coleta alta, dejando mi pelo húmedo en ella, ya que no tenía tiempo de secármelo en condiciones.

Con una sonrisa radiante salí de la habitación de enana y me encaminé escaleras abajo.

-Joder…- escuché la voz de Emmett a mi izquierda y lo miré cuando bajé el último escalón- ¿Crees que es necesario que te vea así después de no haberte tocado en dos semanas?- arqueé una ceja y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al fijarme en el pequeño bulto de entre sus piernas… o más bien, un bulto que iba creciendo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver, cariño- me acerqué a él y su mirada no dejó ni mis piernas ni mi escote en ningún momento- Ha sido la enana diabólica- le susurré muy bajo muy cerca de su oído, provocando que de su boca saliera un gruñido.

Sonreí triunfalmente.

A mis fosas nasales llegó su inconfundible y adictivo perfume, dejándome momentáneamente anonadada.

Joder… sí que olía bien.

-Además…- seguí susurrándole en su oído- De esta forma, conseguiré que te entierres entre mis piernas una y otra vez, hasta dejarme sin conciencia…- esto último se lo susurré más bajo aún y provoqué que su linda boquita dejara salir un gemido demasiado ronco y sensual para mi abstinencia…

Sus enormes manos estrecharon mi cintura sin ningún miramiento, acercándome a su cuerpo del pecado en menos de un nanosegundo, y estampó sus labios rudamente contra los míos, haciendo que mi garganta gruñera.

-Bella, estás perfecta- la voz de Alice llegó a nuestros oídos y gemí de pura frustración cuando Emmett se separó de mí para fulminar a su hermana con la mirada- La verdad es que he acertado de lleno con todo- la miré por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

-Sí… la verdad es que ha tenido mucha gracia…- susurró Emmett con la respiración un poquitín alterada…

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-No me digas que no te gusta, está perfecta- volvió a decir sin dejar de mirarme y miré hacia Emmett.

-Sí, claro que me gusta- dijo Emmett mientras taladraba a la enana con la mirada- Pero cuando llevas dos putas semanas en abstinencia, ese atuendo no ayuda en nada, enana- solté una pequeña carcajada al ver el reflejo de la pura frustración en su voz, provocando que los dos me mirasen confundidos.

-Lo sé…- asentí con la cabeza mientras ponía mis manos delante de mi cuerpo- La enana es maquiavélica y ha decidido putearte un poco con esto…- señalé a mi ropa y la enana sonrió ampliamente- Pero esto te dará más hincapié para hacerme el amor en cuanto volvamos del instituto- le dije mientras me acercaba a él- Yo también estoy frustrada sexualmente, créeme…

-Dios… eh, ¿hola? Sigo aquí- intervino la enana y por primera vez, Emmett sonrió.

-Te jodes, me has puteado y bien, ahora me toca a mí- susurró Emm sin dejar de comerme con los ojos.

-Pervertidos…- soltó al enana- Nos vamos en diez minutos, Bella, come algo, que ahora te daré el bolso…- dijo antes de subir las escaleras rápidamente a pesar de sus altos zapatos.

-Joder… estoy realmente necesitada…- gemí cuando le toqué su ancho y fuerte pecho.

-No me jodas… ¿cómo crees que está "Emmie"?- dijo señalando a su bien abultado miembro.

Solté una pequeña risilla y lo abracé.

-Te juro que de esta noche no pasará, caiga quien caiga…- sonrió contra la piel de mi cuello y me besó brevemente antes de separarse de mí.

-Eso espero, porque si no, te secuestraré y te llevaré lejos de las locuras de la enana…- solté una enorme carcajada mientras asentía.

-No sería un secuestro, iría por mi propio pie- le guiñé un ojo y le cogí de la mano a la vez que me besaba rápidamente en los labios, provocando que mi sonrisa favorita apareciera en su perfecta boca, y me dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Por cierto, Rose y Ed vienen ahora- recordé cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en la cocina.

-Lo sé- susurró detrás de mí.

-Buenos días, de nuevo- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

-Hola, mamá- ahora sí que sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

-Está muy guapa, hija- sonreí ante su alago- Alice, sin duda, entiende de moda…- solté una risilla y la apreté más contra mi pecho.

-No digas eso muy fuerte o la enana enloquecerá aún más…- ahora fue el turno de Esme de soltar una risilla.

-¿Ha llamado papá, mamá?- preguntó Emmett cuando Esme me besó en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia mi hermoso novio.

-Hola, Jazz- le dije mientras agitaba mi mano delante de su cara, ya que tenía los auriculares puestos y no se había dado cuenta de que habíamos entrado.

-Ah, hola, chicos- sonrió antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces, ya tienen que estar por llegar…- ahora presté atención a la conversación de Esme y Emmett.

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de entrada de la enorme casa y las voces de Ed y Rose inundar todo el salón.

-¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!- grité mientras salía de la cocina e iba hacia ellos.

Sentí a Emmett detrás de mí, al igual que a Esme y a Jazz.

-¡CHICOS!- gritó la duende abrazando a la feliz pareja con efusividad- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Perfectamente bien- contestó Rose con una sonrisa y besó a Alice antes de separarse de ella y de Ed y mirarnos.

-¡JAZZ! ¡BELLA! ¡EMM! ¡ESME!- gritó mientras corría con una más que abultada barriga.

El bebé había crecido muchísimo en éstos quince días…

-¡ROSE!- gritamos todos con una enorme sonrisa y cuando llegó a nosotros, nos abrazó a los cuatro a la vez.

-¿Cómo estás, hija?- preguntó Esme maternalmente.

-¿Te sientes bien, hermanita?- dijo Jazz con voz preocupada.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- ahora fue el turno de Emmett.

-¿Y mi sobrino?- pregunté con una sonrisa radiante en mi rostro.

-¡SOBRINA!- se escuchó a la enana de fondo y todos soltamos una carcajada.

-El bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien, gracias- se separó de nosotros y nos besó a cada uno con dos sonoros besos.

-Estás radiante- le dije cuando miré lo morena que se había puesto y su cara más madura que cuando se fue.

¿Cómo era posible que sus rasgos de niña estuvieran desapareciendo tan pronto?

-Gracias, Bells- me sonrió y se dirigió hacia Esme.

El embarazo, sin duda, le estaba sentando de maravilla.

-Familia, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde- intervino Carliste- Dentro de unas horas, nos vemos, Esme, después te llamo, cariño, os quiero- dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Sonreí por el amor que nos profesaba Carliste y cuando me quise dar cuenta, los chicos estaban saludando a Ed y me habían dejado sola, ya que Esme y Rose se habían ido a la cocina.

-¿No me va a saludar mi cuñada favorita?- preguntó Ed con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro.

Me encaminé hacia ellos y los tres se quedaron mirando mis piernas como si fuera lo último en el mundo…

Me ruboricé un poco, tengo que decir, pero nada que el maquillaje no fuese a ocultar.

-No seas fanfarrón- le susurré a Edward, haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera hacia mi cara- Soy tu única cuñada- le sonreí y él se acercó a mí devolviéndomela.

-Por eso- me abrazó y soltó una risilla.

-Idiota…- escuché la carcajada de Emmett y de Jazz detrás de Edward y los miré con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Perfectamente- se separó de mí y me besó en ambas mejillas- Han sido los mejores quince días de mi vida.

-Me alegro mucho- le sonreí.

-Y tú, ¿qué tal? Te ves radiante, Bells- me miró de arriba abajo y miré a Emm.

-No digas nada más de mi físico o tu hermano se subirá por las paredes por abstinencia de sexo…- le susurré muy cerca del oído, pero los chicos estaban tan cerca, que lo escucharon y se escuchó la enorme carcajada de Jazz, que provocó que lo mirase y en un nanosegundo pude escuchar el sonoro golpe por parte de Emmett.

-Auch- se quejó Jazz.

-No te vuelvas a reír, Jazzy…- se burló Emmett y el pobre Jazz se ruborizó hasta lo imposible.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó la enana dándole un golpe en el hombro- No deberías de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas…- los miré mientras me separaba de Edward.

¿Me había perdido algo?

-Oh, vamos, es que sois muy descarados…- dijo Emmett mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

Absolutamente, sí, me había perdido algo…

-No empecemos a hablar de descarados…- sugirió Jazz de forma sutil y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que está pasando aquí?- pregunté muy confusa mirando a todos en particular y sólo obtuve una sonrisa en cada rostro como si fueran los niños más buenos del mundo.

Analicé todo lo que habían dicho y ahora sí que abrí los ojos… tanto que se me iban a salir de las cuencas…

¿Era una broma, verdad?

¿Estaban hablando de la vida sexual de Emmett y mía? ¿Y también del miembro de Jazz?

-Sí, Bells, contesto a tu pregunta- dijo la enana como si nada y la fulminé con la mirada.

-Sois increíbles…- dije negando con la cabeza.

Sin duda, éstos jamás cambiarían…

* * *

Chicas, este capítulo lo subí hace dos semanas y ya no he subido ninguno más. Mañana subiré el siguiente al blog y seguidamente, aquí.

Todo depende del tiempo que tenga y de los ánimos q me deis :D

Espero q os haya gustado los capítulos de todo corazón. Yo los escribo lo mejor q puedo, siempre pensando en daros algo de calidad y entretenimiento para evadiros de la realidad y pasar a un mundo mejor.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Romiina R.


End file.
